Amor se escribe con D (Digimon Feelings )
by karli yanniel shain
Summary: a 3 años de la ultima pelea contra malomyotismon y diaboromon ,los elegidos de la segunda generacion viven tranquilos con sus digimons,pero el lider del grupo ,tras sufrir una herida de amor, conocera a una persona que sera muy importante para el ,asi como el para ella pero tambien se acercaba un nuevo mal,cual es sera el destino de ellos? Davis finalmente encontrara el amor?
1. capitulo 1: el inicio de todo

AMOR SE ESCRIBE CON D : ( EL AMIGO QUE NUNCA TENDRE )

CAP.1 ** EL INICIO DE TODO **

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la cuidad de shibujia ,todo marchaba a la perfeccion ,los adultos iban a su trabajo mientras los niños y jóvenes iban a la escuela , habían pasado tres años desde que pasaron los sucesos de las agujas de control y desde los niños elegidos lograron vencer a malomyotismon, ellos seguían con su vida normal ,pero eso si ,siempre disfrutándola con sus respectivos digimons,todos estaban ahora en un grado mayor al que estaban presisamente hace 3 años pero conservando sus personalidades ,entre ellos ,el líder de estos : daisuke motomiya o mejor conocido por todos como Davis ,el siempre ha planeado el momento y la estrategia para poder finalmente conseguir estar con una de sus amigas : kari kamiya ,de la cual el estaba loco ,pero hay algo que aunque haya esta a sus narices ,nunca había sido corfimado ,hasta que paso lo sig.

Un dia Davis había sido el primero en llegar temprano a su salón en el primer dia de clases del nuevo grado,el planeaba sentarse junto a kari en lugar de tk takaishi ,el cual era otro de sus amigos pero aveces lo cosideraba su rival de amores debido a lo cercano que el era con kari …

-davis : hoy espero que sea el dia ,estoy ansiodo por finalemente estar con mi hermosa kari y lo siento tk ,eres mi amigo ,te estimo y todo pero kari tiene que ser para mi –decia mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el asiento-

-yolei: sigues siendo l mismo aun después de mucho –decia mientras entraba al salón de clase y su acomodaba en su asiento –

-davis: emm "buenos días " –decia sarcásticamente-

-yolei : jejej perdón amigo ,pero en fin ,hace tanto que no te veo y veo que no has cambiado

-davis bueno ,nuestras las cosas sean las mismas ,yo igual ,pero jeje yo también te extrañado .como esta hawkmon ¿?

-yolei:el esta bien ,de hecho aquí lo tengo pero como poromon –abriendo su mochila y sale el digimon –

-poromon:buenos días y veemon ¿? –decia mientras volaba para estirar sus alas –

-davis: el también esta aquí conmigo –mientras abria su mochila sacando a demiveemon –

-demiveemon: aaa –decia mietras salía – no puedes comprar una mochila mas grande ¿? Casi me ahogo ..

-davis:jej perdón demi pero es la única forma de traerte a la escuela

-poromon:demiveemon ¡! –mientras volaba hacia su amigo felizmente y choca haciendo que se caigan –

-demiveemon: jijiji hola poromon tanto tiempo ,te extrañe en las vacaciones .

-poromon: yo también

"….": hola buenos días –decia felizmente una voz femenina que entraba en el sitio ,la cual Davis fue el primero en reconocer-

-davis: hola ka…-decia felizmente pero luego pauso al ver que no venia sola ,venia junto a tk – digo .. hola chicos ..-con algo de seriedad-

-yolei:hola chicos ,tanto tiempo sin verlos .. –felizmente mientras los abrasaba-

-tk: veo que no has cambiado ,o bueno ..vemos que no has cambiado yolei –decia sonrientemente mientras tomaba de la mano a kari ,cosa que Davis por supuesto noto –

-davis: bueno y cody ¿? –digo interrumpiendo aquella escena –

-kari: el esta en el grupo antes de este ,recuerden que el es mas pequeño de nosotros ,pero quedamos de vernos en el almuerzo con el ,por cierto ,hola Davis ,tanto tiempo –decia amablemente como normalmente lo hacia ,cosa que hizo que el pelirojo se ruborizara –

-davis: emm yo… igual –desviando la miraba hacia otro lado –

-tk: jeje bueno al parecer ahí vienen los demás alunmos ,tomemos asiento ..

-davis: upss perdón pero ya te gane el lugar –decia orgulloso sentado donde debería ir tk ,creyendo que ahí se sentari kari con el –

-tk : jej no importa por aquí hay otro ,vamos kari –mientras la llevaba tomada de la mano –

-kari :si ,nos vemos chicos –mientras segui al rubio-

-davis: pero ..pero ..-sorprendido porque kari no estaría junto a el ,hasta que yolei lo hizo reaccionar-

-yolei:ya vamos ya viene el maestro -decia jaloneándolo hacia su asiento –

demiveemon y poromon se fueron a esconder en unos estantes viejos que casi no eran usados ,Asi llego el profesor y los demás alunmos tomaron sus asientos ,como era nuevo grado ,no había mucho que hacer ,asi estuvieron los estudiantes hasta finamente la hora del almuerzo ,donde quedaron de verse con su pequeño amigo .ya todos reinudos en una mesa comiendo

-cody: oigan chicos ,saben que ha sido de ken ¿? Y tengo tiempo que no se nada .

-yolei: el como siempre esta en sus estudios ,se dice que debido a su intelecto ha dedido ser tutor de estudiantes mas jóvenes en cursos de verano .

-davis: ahh ichijouji ,el tampoco ha cambiado ….-decia antes de darle un sorbo a su soda –

-tk: oigan chicos ,escucharon que vendrá una nueva estudiante ¿?

-kari: en serio ¿? Pero que tiene sorprendente ,si en estos tiempos vienen muchos nuevos y claro que son bien recibidos aquí –decia sonrientemente-

-tk: pero dicen que esa estudiante no es de aquí de la cuidad ,de hecho ,no es de este país …

-yolei: es extranjera ¿? ¡! Pero de donde es ¿?

-tk: aun no lo se ,solo que no es de aquí de japon ,

-kari: serie genial conocer a gente de otros países como lo hicimos hace 3 cuando vencimos a malomyotismon ..

-davis: si ,ese malvado por poco destruye nuestro mundo ,aah en fin –meintras comia-

-cody: pero oye tk ,como sabes eso ¿?

-tk: lo escuche en la dirrecion cuando fui por unas copias que necesitaba …hacían los papeles para ingrsarla ,

-davis : bueno ,ya con el tiempo lo sabremos … ( pensando: y aver si por fin te dire lo que ti siento kari ) -dijo el joven pelirojo sin saber de lo que le esperaría desde ese momento

CONTINUARA….


	2. capitulo 2: la sopresa que nunca quize

CAP.2 ** la sorpresa que nunca quize**

despues de la hora del almuerzo ,los jovenes volvieron a sus clases ,y durante aquella ocasion davis seguia hundido en sus pensamientos ,ni siquiera prestaba atencion ,solo pensaba en el momento adecuado de ese mismo dia para finalmente declarse a su querida kari y esperando que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos ,en eso el maestro ,al ver que el joven no estaba enfocado en su clase ,le llamo la atencion .

-maestro: ejem ,señor motomiya, que esta usted mirando ? -ya que el joven pelirojo estaba mirando por la ventana - le gustaria compartirlo con el resto de la clase? -dijo algo serio -

-davis:emm ...este ...yo -en eso se escucho el timbre de salida-

-maestro:bueno ,ya acabo la clase ...tiene suerte señor motomiya ,pero si no quiere que le ponga un punto menos ,mañana tendra que traerme un resumen del libro de historia ,de la pag. 9 hasta la 15 .de acuerdo ?

-davis: emm de acuerdo -dijo tomando su mochila -

-maestro : bueno pueden salir ,los veo mañana -tomo el tambien sus cosas y se retiro-

ya afuera de la escuela demiveemon y poromon se habian salido de su escondite y descidieron salir a esperar a sus tamers ,algunos de los muchachos se reunieron para despedirse, -

-yolei : -con poromon en brazos -bueno tengo que irme ya mismo chicos ,ya que a cody se le descompuso de nuevo su computadora y de paso me quedare con el para que hagamos la tarea .ahi nos vemos -dijo mientras de iba -

-tk,kari y davis: adios yolei

-kari: yo en unos momentos me ire antes tengo que ir al baño -se va -

-tk : y yo tengo que ir a la bibloteca a devolver este libro de historia que me prestaron para hoy ya que el mio esta en casa ,ya vengo -se va-

-davis: bueno apurense que quedamos los 3 de ir juntos a acompañarnos en el camino a casa y demi me estaba esperando en los arbustos de la salida ,-decia impaciente-

ahi se quedo esperandolos ,pasaron 30 min. y no habian llegado .asi que el decidio ir a buscarlos ,obio que primero fue en busca de kari

-davis : kari ,donde estas ? ya fui a ver en el baño y no salias para nada ,necesito decirte esto que por ti siento -decia en mi mente mientras buscaba-

de pronto escucho unas risas ,y las reconocio ,eran ellos ,estaban en el patio trasero ,donde las canchas de futbol ,pero luego se detuvieron ,cosa que le parecio etraño ,de pronto vio unas sombras en una esquina ,las reconocio ,se fue acercando de poco a poco ,escondido tras un arbusto y vio algo que no se esparaba para nada ..

-davis: ( pensando: pero que ? ! )) -decia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas -

lo que el chico de los googles vio fue a los 2 jovenes : tk y kari ,dandose un beso con mucho amor y ambos cerrando sus ojos muy felices ,como si no hubiera un mañana ,estaban tan distraidos en lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta de la presenticia del joen pelirojo quien queria salir delante de ellos y golpear a tk ,pero en ese momento el corazon se le hizo pedazos al saber que la chica que tanto amaba ,este con otro chico ,

-davis: (pensando: con que si habia algo mas entre ustedes eh ? .pues vayanse al diablo ! )- y salio con mucha cautelia sin que tk y kari lo notaran pero por dentro estaba hecho trizas ,camino hacia la salida y ahi salio su pequeño compañero -

-demiveemon: davis ya saliste ! :D -decia feliz pero luego noto la trsiteza de su compañero quien se detuvo un min, con la mirada caida,lo cual hizo que el pequeño digimon cambiara su expresion de felicidad a una expresion de preocupacion-ehh ,davis ?

-davis : vamonos -dijo sin dirijirle la miraba -

-demiveemon: pero que paso davis ? -dijo preocupado -

-davis: no me paso nada ,vamonos -decia mientras de agachaba y abria su mochila para que entrara el pequeño digimon -

demiveemon no tuvo mas opcion que hacer caso y se metio ,davis cerro su mochila ,y emprendio su camino de vuelta a casa : solo sin sus amigos quienes se suponen que debieron acompañarlo .

mientras tanto en las canchas de futbol ,tk y kari ,dejaron de besarme y muy felices tomados de las ya que ya era oficial : ellos ya eran pareja ,fueron hacia donde se supone que debia estar esperandolos davis pero cuando llegaron ,el ya no estaba ...

-tk: ohh rayos ya se fue :/

-kari: no debimos dejarlo esperando ,fue algo desconsiderado de nuestra parte ..

-tk: perdon por eso kari pero no podia resistir ni un momento sin besarte ..

-kari: lo se .te amo :)

-tk: yo a ti kari ...

-dijeron antes de darse otro beso e irse finalmente a casa tomados de la mano .

mientras con davis ,el ya habia llegado a casa todo desanimado ,en la recidencia motomiya :

-su mama:hijo ya llegaste ,ven sientate ,ya esta lista la cena ..

-davis: no gracias ,no quiero .-decia de mal humor -

-su mama:pero hijo tienes que comer algo ..

-davis: no tengo hambre ,lo siento ... me ire a hacer la tarea y me voy a dormir ,no estoy de humor para comer -decia mientras entraba en su alcoba y cerraba la puerta ,lo cual dejo algo preocupaba a su madre-

-su mama: pero que le pasa a este jovencito ? -con algo de preocupacion-

ya en el cuarto ,davis de apuro de hacer la tarea que el maestro le habia encargado y asi poder dormir ,pues no tenia ganas de nada ,ya cuando finalmente la termino ,se tiro directamente a su cama ,y decidio dormirse con su ropa puesta ,en eso demiveemon ,decicido salir de la mochila pues la preocupacion lo estaba llenando de angustia ,queria hacer sentir mejor a su tamer ,asi que acerco hacia el ...

-demiveemon:davis ? -enfrente de el -

-davis: que pasa demi ? -con la cara cubierta con la almoada-

-demiveemon: que tienes ? desde que saliste de la escuela estas asi , tienes fiebre ? te duele algo ? -preocupado-

-davis; nada .no tengo nada -decia mientras le acaricia la cabeza a demi -( pensando: pero si me duele algo ,el duele el corazon )

el joven queria llorar a mares pero decidio contener sus ganas para no preocupar a mas a su digimon .asi estuvo hasta que finalmente se quedaron ambos ,dormidos ,

mientras en otra parte del mundo ,una mujer de 50 años ,estaba con una madre de familia poniendose de acuerdo con la situacion de la hija de esta .

-la madre: pero como tia ? si mi situacion economica no es la mejor ..ademas donde quiere llevar a mi hija es una lugar que esta lejos de aqui y ni siquiera hablan nuestro mismo idioma ,usted cree que mi hija podra entender lo que dicen alla en ese pais ? si apenas puede con el ingles ! -decia la madre-

-la tia: lo se cariño ,pero entiendo que dedibo a que la niña ( la hija ) no esta estudiando y aparte mi hija de viaje en ese pais y conoce a personas que son maestros de una escuela y tiene lugar para nuevos y considerancia aqui no hay muchas escuelas donde buscar ,pues puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para tu hija .

-la madre: pero si de aporisi aqui no hay ,usted que en otras partes del mundo me la acepten ?

-la tia: en este lugar donde de digo tambien hablan nuestro idioma que es el español y esta escuela que te dijo en un lugar 100% libre de bullyng ,son personas muy bien educacdas con las personas de otros lugares ,,ademas la niña no estara sola ,te prometo que yo la cuidare y ya le he mandado a arreglar sus papeles y pasaporte ,se lo pedi a uno de mis hermanos que el se especializa en inmigracion

la madre se quedo pensando por unos momentos ..

-la madre: de verdad ,me prometes que mi hija estara bien tia ?

-la tia: te lo juro y si hay un inprevisto ,si es necesario la saco de la escuela y volvemos aqui ...

-la madre:esta bien ,dejare que te la lleves ..pero por favor cuidala mucho tia ,

-la tia: descuida cariño ,dejalo en mis manos...

y asi poniendose deacuerdo ,fueron a avisar a la niña ( o mas bien jovencita) de quien hablaban y le dijeron que ella se iria con su tia a continuar sus estudios a otro pais ,el vuelo seria mañana mismo asi empacaron las cosas de la joven y su tia se la llevo a su casa ( de la tia ) a pasar la noche ya que dicho domicilio estaba mas cerca del aeopuerto ...

"SEGURO SE PREGUNTARAN QUE TIENE QUE VER CON EL DESTINO DE NUESTRO JOVEN LIDER .YA PRONTO LO SABRAN ..."

CONTINUARA...


	3. cap3 : una nueva estudiante

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL CAP.2 :

-la mujer de 50 años quien era tia de una madre de una joven que actualmente no esta en el colegio decide llevarse a a dicha jovencita a otro pais donde la hija de dicha señora esta de viaje y tiene amigos en ese pais que son maestros de una escuela que tiene lugar para nuevos alunmos y tambien hablan el idioma español , la señora se lleva un dia antes a su joven nieta -sobrina (( o como se les diga XD ya que era tia-abuela)) a su casa a pasar la noche para al dia sig, ir temprano al aeropuerto y emprender su viaje hacia no solo su nuevo colegio ,sino tambien su nuevo domicio -

AHORA:

cap.3 ** una nueva estudiante **

la joven POV:

" sinceramente ,por un lado no entiendo por que mi tia abuela quiere llevarme lejos de casa a estudiar en otro pais ,pero cuando supe que seria en ,y hablaban ahi tambien español ,me entuciasme mucho ya que ahi se decia que inicio lo de los grandes monstruos que luego atacaron varias partes del mucho hace 3 años ,pero lo que no todos sabian era que esos "monstruos" eran seres llamados "digimons" y que varios niños llamados "niños elegidos " lograron devolverlos a su mundo ,como lo se ? por que uno de mis amigos era uno de ellos ,y siempre quise ir a conocer uno de esos digimons pero no tuve la oportunidad ya que yo era mas joven que ahora y mi mama nunca me ha dejado salir sola a la calle ,ahora que estoy algo mas grande siento que tengo todo el derecho ,aah no me presentado ,lo siento ,hola mi nombre es yanniel scruse ,tengo 11 años ,y mi tia-abuela (( a quien solo le llamo tia )) se llama priscila y ella es quien les digo que me llevara a que vivamos a ,creo que ahi viviremos temporalmente ,en lo que yo hago mis estudios y espero poder conocer algun digimon y conocer el mundo en que esos seres viven ,ojala pueda realizar ese sueño "

-final de la narracion.

asi es como la joven yanniel piensa sobre el viaje que emprendera sin saber lo que le esperara desde ese momento ,ya cuando finalmente fue el dia del viaje ,su tia priscila se levanto muy temprano y se fue despertarla ,como ambas se habian dormido con la ropa puesta no perdieron mucho y se fueron derecho al aeropuerto ,cuando finalemente subieron al avion ,aprovecharon para desayunar algo de lo que le dieran las aeromosas ,y en lo que comian ,la tia priscila le explico como serian las cosas :

-priscila: cariño ,dime no estas emocionada ? -decia amablemente-

-yanniel: bueno a decir verdad si tia ,pero tambien algo nerviosa ,pues siento que todo esta es demasiado pronto ,un dia estoy en mi casa y al otro estoy viajando hacia un pais extranjero y aun mas ,es japon ! ,no creo poder adaptarme tan pronto a sus costumbres tia ,

-priscila:no te preocupes cariño ,en la ciudad de shibuya tambien hablan nuestro idioma y son personas muy buenas y amables ,ademas mi hija ya arreglo los papeles para ingresarte en una escuela donde los maestros de ayudaran en caso que no entiendas algo ,y nuestra nueva casa es un buen lugar ,en tiempo que pasaremos ahi ,te llevare a conocer la cuidad ,hay muchas cosas que de seguro de encantaran .

-yanniel: una de las cosas que me gustari conocer en persona ,son las flores de cerezo tia :) ( pensando: y tambien a un digimon heheh ))

asi el viaje duro un largo tiempo ,tanto que yanniel se quedo dormida ,como donde viviran era de dia ,en japon era de noche,ya cuando finalmente llegaron ,la señora priscila la desperto ,una vez despierta ,bajaron del avion y la hija de priscila : camille ,las estaba esperando y se encanrgo de llevarlas donde seria su nuevo hogar temporalmente ,el cual cuando llegaron ,era un departamento ,entraron y observaron el lugar ..

-camille: bueno mama ,yanniel ,que les parece ? ;)

-priscila:ohh es muy lindo y muy amplio ,es mas grande que en la foto que me mandaste cariño ,y tu que piensas yanniel ?

-yanniel: mm si ,,,es bonito :)...

-camille: bueno ,tengo que irme a mi depa ,mañana tempraño vengo por ti yannie para llevarte a tu nuevo colegio ...

-yanniel: como tan pronto ? :O ..

-camille:sipi ,ya estan todos los papeles arreglados ,mañana mismo iras ,pero no te preocupes yannie ,yo ya hable con los maestros .,ya conocen tu situacion ,espero que le pongas mucho entusiamo mañana ,bueno ,buenas noches mama ,buenas noche yannie...-se va-

-priscila y yannie: adios camille

-yanniel: vaya que locura ,que hace apenas una horas desperte y me vaya a dormir de nuevo .. :P

-priscila: jajaja pues ya vez que en diferentes partes del mundo ,son diferentes horarios ,bueno buenas noches cariño,ojala te guste tu nueva alcoba. -se fue a su nuevo dormitorio-

-yanniel: buenas noches tia -se fue camino a su nueo cuarto ,al cual cuando entro ,le parecio muy lindo ,y tenia una ventana con vista a la cuidad,y se quedo a contemplarlo un momento antes de dormir - me pregunto que cosas me esperaran a partir de mañana ? -penso y se fue a domir -

a la mañana sig, ya era el gran dia ,yanniel se levanto temprano ya que le habia tocado turno matutino ,tal como acordaron ,camille fue por ella y se encargo de llevarla a la escuela,cuando ya finalemente llegaron ,ambas fueron a la dirrecion por unos papeles para que yannie se los diera a sus nuevos maestros ,le dijeron donde quedaba su salon y camille tuvo que irse ..

-camille: bueno cariño ,debo irme ,mas tarde vengo por ti ,de acuerdo ? :) ,que tengas un buen dia ,nos vemos -le dio un beso en la frente y se fue ya que tenia un trabajo importante -

-yanniel: adios camille ,nos vemos :) -le dijo - bueno aver por aqui me dijeron que quedaba el salon -fue siguiendo el papel que le dieron –debe ser por aquí según el mapa …..

Asi estuvo por unos momentos pero estaba tan ocupada en ello que no se fijo por donde iba y termino tropezandose con otra alumna de la escuela .

-yanniel: ouch ,lo siento ,estas bien ¿? –dijo muestras se aconodaba el pelo ya que se le agito .

-".." : si no te preocupes y tu lo estas ¿?...-dijo cuando se fijo bien quien era –ohh emm, disculpa …

-yanniel: si ¿? Sucede algo ¿?

La otra persona checo a yanniel de arriba hacia abajo pues noto que ella no era de rasgos asiaticos .

-yanniel: ehh .. que pasa?

-"..":-observandola bien – emm disculpa ,perdon si mi pregunta es algo atrevida ,es solo que nunca te he visto por aquí antes ,ohh a no ser que :o …tu eres la estudiante nueva ¿?!

-yanniel: aaa sipi ,apenas hoy acabo de entrar ..

"….": waaaaaa ¡! –grito emocionada- mucho gusto –dijo mientras le tomaba la mano – mi nombre es yolei inogue, bienvenida emmm ….

-yanniel: ohh si :D ,me llamo yanniel ,yanniel scruce ,mucho gusto yolei –dijo amablemente mientras correspondia al saludo de mano –

-yolei: dime que estabas haciendo aquí por los corredores ¿?

-yanniel: ohh esque estaba buscando el salon que me toco pero creo que no soy buena para entender lo mapas :/

-yolei: aver pasame tu papel ..

-yanniel: oh si es este –mientras se lo daba-

-yolei:-se puso a verlo-ajam ohhhh al parecer te toco en mi salon :D ¡! ,presisamente iba para alla ,yo te llevo ..

-yanniel: em si muchas gracias

Yolei llevo a yanniel hacia el salon ya cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta para avisar al maestro la llegada de ambas .primero paso yolei ..

-yolei:- acercandose al maestro- emm sensei –le dio la hoja de yannie-

-maestro: -se puso a checarla- ohh muy bien ,gracias yolei ,-vio a yannie quien estaba en la puerta del salon- puede pasar jovencita

La joven hizo caso y entro al salon donde todos lo alunmos estaban platicando hasta que el maestro les llamo la antencion

-maestro: jovenes ,hoy nos ha llevado una nueva alunma ,su nombre es yanniel scruce y espero que todos la traten bien y la ayuden que ya no entiende mucho nuestro idioma ,es un pais extranjero ,de acuerdo ¿?

-todos: si maestro ¡!

-maestro: muy bien ,yanniel ahora tu asiento …mmm –checo esprando encontrar uno disponible hasta que lo encontro- aa si ,yanniel ,sientate junto a motomiya –señalando hacia donde era- yolei favor de guiarla..

-yolei: aaa ahí donde esta uno de mis amigos ,ven vamos .. nwn

-yanniel: muy bien -dijo siguiendola hasta llegar a su asiento y sentarse .en eso yolei antes de regresar al suyo le dijo una ultima cosa-

-yolei: nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo yanniel ,tengo amigos que quisiera presentarte –dijo enntusiasmada y se fue –

-yanniel: muy bien –dijo mientras miraba como se retiraba la pelivioleta-

Cuando yaniel se aconodaba ,presisamente quien estaba sentado junto a ella era el mismisimo davis ,quien lo le presto antencion a su llegada debido a que el seguia hundido a sus pensamientos de tristeza debido a lo que vio hace 2 dias ,y le dolia ver aun que los cuasantes de su dolor :tk y kari estaban sentados juntos y se miraban muy felices ..

-davis: (pensando: par de viboras y lo peor esque en el descanzo me toca jugar en su equipo en el futbol pero no quiero estar con ese ojos de esparrago . ) –mientras ponia una expresion de indiferencia ..

Inicio la clase y el maestro comenzo a hablar .

-maestros: muy bien yanniel ,te dijo que llegaste en un bien dia porque presisamente hoy ibamos a repasar lo que hemos visto ,aver ,quien puede pasar a resolverme esta multiplicacion ¿? –decia mientras la anotaba – veamos ,usted señorita yolei –mientras le ofrecia el gis –

-yolei: claro maestro –mientras pasaba y tomaba el gis,finalemente resolviendo el problema .el cual era correcto-

-maestro: muy bien inogue .como siempre perfectamente bien contestado .ahora puede resolverme este otro –borrando el que hizo y anotando otro- aver si sabe cuando es 13 x 369?

A yolei se le complico el problema .

-yolei: emmm .-tratando de resolverlo- emm es .. 120 ¿?

-maestro: ohh lo siento pero es respuesta incorrecta .. tome asiento

-yolei: si maestro -se fue a su lugar-

Los muchachos del salon se quedaron sorprendidos si yolei era la mas lista del salon.

-maestro: alguien sabe ¿? 13 x 369..

En ese momento yanniel respondio en voz baja pero se alcanzo a escuchar ..

-yanniel:-calculando- 4797 ..

-maestro: como señorita scruse ¿?

-yanniel: si ,creo que eso era : 13 x 369= 4797

Ahí el maestro tratando de ver si era cierto ,se fue a su escritorio he hizo los calculos y sorprendido dijo mirando a toda la clase

-maestro: -quitandose sus lentes- si es :o …

-los demas se quedaron inpresionados ,en especial yolei ..

-yolei: cielos :o ….

-maestro: yanniel sabes hacer operaciones grandes ¿?

-yanniel: esque lo vi en un libro de matematicas que habia en una bibloteca de mi cuidad y se me quedo pegado …

-maestro: muy bien yanniel –dijo sorprendido – bueno ahora que esta operación ha sido resuelta ,pasemos a otra materia ,todos saquen su libro de historia ,yannie como eres nueva te presto este ,favor de venir por el …

-yanniel: si maestro –fue por el y regreso a su asiento con el libro en sus manos –

-maestro: y hablando de eso …. Señor motomiya ….-dirigio su mirada a davis-

-davis: -quien estaba en su mundo . aa si maestro ¿?

-maestro: desde ayer estoy esperando su resumen de historia ,lo trajo hoy ¿?

-davis: aa si ya voy -se levanto con el trabajo en su manos llevandoselo al maestro –

-maestro: -revisandolo- muy bien ,esta muy bien el trabajo ,pero para la prox. Asegurese de no distraerse en la clase ,de acuerdo ¿?

-davis: si maestro –dijo volviendo a su asiento –

Asi pasaraon las horas hasta que finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo he inmediatamente yolei fue hacia yanniel …

-yolei: muy bien yannie …lo prometido es deuda ,vamos ,quiero que conoscas a mis amigos ,estoy segura de que les simpatisaras :D ..

-yanniel: de acuerdo ,solo esperame –sacando la bolsa de su almuerzo y llendose con ella –

Mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba kari ya afuera con el pequeño cody .

-yolei: chicos vengan ¡! :D

-kari y cody: que pasa ¿? –mientras se acercaban –

-yolei: kari ya se que el maestro la presento pero como cody va en otro salon ,quiera presentarla formalemente , yan ..

-yanniel: hola mucho gusto ,mi llamo yanniel scruce

-kari: mucho gusto yannie , me llamo kari ,y el es nuestro amigo cody .. bienvenida a la escuela

-cody: mucho gusto

-yanniel: muchas gracias ..

-yolei: chicos invite a yannie a alomorzar con nosotros …

-kari: por mi esta bien y tu cody ¿?

-cody: igualmente , bueno vamos ..

-yanniel: esta bien

Los 4 se dirigieron hacia un asiento que estaba junto a las canchas de futbol.

-cody: oye kari ,y donde esta tk ¿?

-yolei: ohh si y davis ¿?

-kari : creo que ambos estan practicando soccer ..

-cody: esperen voy a ir comprar mi almuerzo ..

-kari: yo te acompaño –se va con el –

-yolei: yo igual ire ,yannie ,tu no quieres nada de la cafeteria ¿?

-yanniel: no gracias ,aquí tengo mi almuerzo

-yolei: de acuerdo ,ya venimos …-se va con ellos –

-yanniel: esta bien nwn –se puso a esperarlos mientras pensaba- (pensando: vaya al parecer inicie bien en mi primer dia aquí ,espero que seamos buenos amigos ,me pregunto que cosas me esperaran de ahora en adelante ¿? ))

Mientras en las canchas de futbol ,tk estaba formando los equipos cuando le hablo a davis pero claro que el chico de los googles le hizo la ley de hielo ..

-tk: davis ,vienes a jugar ¿?

-davis: no ..! –dijo con indiferencia-

-tk: pero por que ¿? Si adoras el soccer .. .-. –dijo confundido pues no sabia el motivo de su enojo-

-davis: porque no tengo ganas y menos si te trata de jugar contigo …-sin dirijirle la miraba-

-tk: pero por que estas enojado conmigo ¿? –acercandose donde estaba el moreno- te hice algo ¿? .-.

-davis: -no le respondio ,solo dijo en su mente – ( pensando: si ,me quitaste lo que mas amaba)-no te importa … -sin dirijirle la miraba aun-

-tk: vamos … a acaso tienes miedo de perder ¿? 7u7 –dijo bromeando mientras le ponia la pelota entrente del moreno –

-davis: miedo yo ¿? Jajajaj –con risa fingida- claro que no ¡! ,por que tendria miedo de perder ante un ojos de esparago como tu ¿? –dijo molesto –

-tk:-sorprendido lo que acababa de oir – ( pensando: me dijo"ojos de esparago" ¿? .-. ) bueno entonces demuestra que no tienes miedo ..

-davis: de acuerdo –tomando el balon y corriendo hacia el otro lado de la chancha ,en lo que los demas de los equipos miraban toda la escena ,ya cuando davis puso el balon en el suelo- toma esto ¡!

–retrocediento y corriendo hacia adelante pateando el balon con toda sus fuerzas esperando darle un pelotazo a tk ,pero lo unico que hizo fue elevarlo muy alto .y finalemente cayendo afuera de la cancha ,presisamente hacia donde se encontraba una persona –

Mientras con yanniel ,ella miraba como yolei ,kari y cody iban de regreso con su almuerzos .

-yanniel: oh ya llegaron chicos bueno ahora …

en ese momento el balon de soccer cayo sobre su cabeza golpeandola y haciendo que la joven cayera al piso

-yolei,cody y kari : yanniel ¡! –sorprendidos fueron hacia donde estaba la joven toda inconciente-

Mientras con davis y tk .

-tk: ohh amigo ,la pelota se fue hasta alla ..

"..": bien hecho motomiya –dijo uno de los muchachos que vieron todo –

-davis:tu callate ¡! ,ya ahora voy por el balon –dijo mientras corria donde el balon habia aterrisado .ya cuando llego al lugar y vio la escena de sus amigos tratando de atender a la joven inconsiente- pero que paso aquí ¿? ¡! O-O

CONTINUARA…


	4. cap4 :una nueva amiga para davis parte1

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL CAP.3 :

"la alunma nueva de nombre yanniel habia llegado al pais y a su nueva escuela ,inicio bien , hizo nuevos amigos cuando de repente .."

-playback-

Mientras con yanniel ,ella miraba como yolei ,kari y cody iban de regreso con su almuerzos .

-yanniel: oh ya llegaron chicos bueno ahora …

en ese momento el balon de soccer cayo sobre su cabeza golpeandola y haciendo que la joven cayera al piso

-yolei,cody y kari : yanniel ¡! –sorprendidos fueron hacia donde estaba la joven toda inconciente-

Mientras con davis y tk .

-tk: ohh amigo ,la pelota se fue hasta alla ..

"..": bien hecho motmiya –dijo uno de los muchachos que vieron todo –

-davis:tu callate ¡! ,ya ahora voy por el balon –dijo mientras corria donde el balon habia aterrisado .ya cuando llego al lugar y vio la escena de sus amigos tratando de atender a la joven inconsiente- pero que paso aquí ¿? ¡! O-O

AHORA..

cap.4 **una nueva amiga para davis ** parte 1:

-davis: pero que paso aqui ?! O-O ..y quien es ella ? ._.? -dijo mirando a yanniel-

-yolei: como que "quien es " ? ,davis ,ella es la nueva compañera que llego hoy a nuestro salon ,el maestro la presento y todo ..

-kari: acaso no prestaste atencion ? .-.

-cody: yolei la invito a almorzar con nosotros y ella se quedo a esperarnos el que ibamos a la cafeteria por u momento ,cuando volvimos ella estaba ahi sentada hasta que recibio un balonazo en su cabeza y pues mira el resultado ...

en ese momento iba tk hacia el sitio

-tk: davis que paso con el balon ? -mientras llegaba al sitio y miro la situacion - ohh creo que eso lo explica todo :s ..

-yolei: como osea que fuiste tu el que lanzo la pelota ?

-cody: linda forma de recibir a un nuevo compañero en su primer dia -decia sarcarticamente-

-kari: pobre yanniel :( .. -decia tratando de cargarla-

-tk: que esa no es la nueva estudiante?- observando a yanniel-

-yolei: que si y se llama yanniel ,no me digas que tu tampoco prestaste atencion a su llegaba tk ?

-cody: probablemente estabas "encaramelado" con kari de nuevo ? .-.

en ese momento tk y kari se sonrrojaron ,hasta que davis decidio hablar ..

-davis: bueno ya ! les juro que no fue mi intencion :( ,aaaahh -se golpea la cabeza-

pero ella esta bien ? yo la llevare a la enfermeria ,es lo menos que puedo hacer luego del pelotazo que le di por accidente..

-tk: si es lo mejor ...

-cody: lo mismo digo yo

-kari: bueno entre todos llevemosla a la enfermeria

-yolei: no ,que sea solo davis quien la lleva ya que el se ofrecio

-cody: pero yolei que estas diciendo?

-davis: no ,esta bien ,aver -decia mientras se acercaba hacia la joven inconciente y la cargaba poniendola en su espalda-

-tk: davis creo que me mejor te ayudo con ella ,pues creo que esta algo pesada ...

-davis: no gracias ,yo si puedo o acaso crees que soy un debilucho -decia aun algo molesto- bueno me voy -decia y se la llevaba a la enfermeria -

los demas se quedaron mirando como el pelirojo se alejaba del sitio meintras que tk y kari se preguntaban por que su amigo actuaba mal con tk ?

mientras en el camino ,davis ya habia llegado a la enfermeria pero cuando vio el sitio ,no habia nadie .

-davis: aa ,esta solo el lugar mmm,tal vez la enfermera salio a almorzar ,bueno ya que ,yo tendre que atenderte amiga -decia mientras entraba al lugar y ponia a yanniel en la camilla acostandola - bueno por lo que tienes un marca del golpe ,necesitas vendas .veamos

busco en los cajones del lugar pero no encontro ninguna venda .

-davis: rayos ,tal parece que se acabaron ohh espera creo que en mi mochila tengo unas ,las pensaba usar por si me llegaba a rascar en los entranmientos pero veo que tu los necesitas mas ,ya vengo

-dijo mientras salia del lugar hacia el salon y regresaba con su mochila esperando encontrarlas -

-davis: aqui estan unas pero O-O -al abrir su mochila pudo ver que su pequeño compañero seguia ahi - pero demi que haces aqui ?

-demiveemon: como hoy tenia mucho sueño no tenia ganas de salir con poromon y me quede a dormir aqui ... -observo que estaban en la enfermeria y vio a la joven inconsiente - davis quien es ella ? esta domida ?

-davis: no demi ,ella es una nueva compañera de mi salon y le di un pelotazo por accidente y yo me ofreci a traerla a la enfermeria pero no habia nadie ...

-demiveemon: ohh pobrecita -salia de la mochila y se subia al camilla asercandose a ella- parece si le debio doler mucho -tocandole un poco la frente-

-davis: oye oye bajate de ahi no seas grosero -lo toma y lo pone en la mochila otra vez - si ella te ve habra problemas

en eso se escucha un bostezo .señal de que la joven estaba despertando

-yanniel: ohhh -o- -despertando-que .. que paso ? donde estoy ? y ... por que me duele mi cabeza ? ... ouch - -tocandosela-

-davis: -se apura a meter a demi en la mochila sin que yanniel lo note y tratando de actuar normal- emm.. es..estas en la enfemeria y te dier.. digo te pegaste en la cabeza,estas bien ? -acercandose a ella-

-yanniel: si ,bueno ... eso creo pero yo recuerdo que estaba con unos nuevos amigos y luego me cayo un "meteoro" en mi cabeza...y aun me duele algo occh-

-davis: -acercandose a ella- espera no te toques ,permiteme-le pone la venda en su cabeza hasta terminar-listo n_n

-yanniel: gracias :) ...ooohh espera ,tu eres el chico que se sienta a lado de mi lugar en el salon pero dime como te llamas ?

-davis: oh cierto jeje , hola me llamo daisuke motomiya ,pero todos me dicen "davis" ,dime asi y tu ?

-yanniel: ohh bueno pues me llamo yanniel ,yanniel scruce ,mucho gusto davis :) y gracias por las vendas pero -observa al rededor- y la enfermera ?

-davis: pues esa misma pregunta me hize yo al traerte aqui pero creo que debe estar almorzando o algo asi :/ ...

-yanniel: ohh ahora que dices eso ... rayos deje mi almuerzo en el banco donde estaba sentada y tengo hambre U-U

-demiveemon: -desde la mochila- yo tambien ...!

-yanniel: -al escuchar eso- eh ? -mira a davis -

-davis: -se pone a toser y hace su mochila a un lado - digo que yo tambien tengo hambre ,si gustas puedo ir ahora por tu almuerzo nwn ,de una vez voy por el mio y comemos juntos .

-yanniel: si bueno suena bien pero no debes molestarte ,ya hiciste mucho por mi ...

-davis: no ,no hay problema solo esperame aqui ,ya regreso -tomaba su mochila y fue antes a dejarla en el salon .ya estando ahi- demi te dije no hicieras nada si no ella te vera ... -

-demiveemon: perdon davis pero de verdad tengo hambre :s -rugia su pansita-

-davis:ya ,te prometo que ahorita te dare de comer pero no salgas ni dejes que nadie mas te vea ,ok?

-demiveemon: sipi -se metia a la mochila otra vez-

davis salio del salon y fue a la cafetera por comida y tambien fue por el almuerzo que yanniel dejo en la banca ,primero paso al salon dejarle comida a su pequeño compañero y luego ya volvio a la enfermeria .

-davis: ejem ,buen provecho n.n .-dandole su comida-

-yanniel: -tomandala- gracias :)

los 2 se puserion a comer y conversaron para conocerse mejor .

-yanniel: y dime davis ,no has visto a unos chicos con los que yo estaba hace unos momentos alla afuera ?

-davis: a te refieres a yolei ,kari y cody? si ,ellos fueron quienes trataron de ayudarte cuando paso lo del accidente tuyo pero no te preocupes ,ahora que vayamos al salon yo les digo que estas bien ...

-yanniel: muchas gracias :) y dime cuentame de ti ?

-davis: emm o.o de mi no hay mucho que contar ,solo estudio aqui unos amigos ,me encanta el soccer y creo que el mestro del salon me odia :p jejej n.n y tu ?

-yanniel: pues yo .. no se por donde empezar ,un dia en estoy en mi pais natal y al dia sig. estoy en shibuya japon para seguir mis estudios . ejeje..

-davis: aa proposito ,de donde eres yanniel ?

-yanniel: pues ..va a sonar una locura pero soy de america latina ...

-davis: de america ?

-yanniel:sipi ...

.davis: oh y te mudaste con tus papas ?

-yanniel: nop,me vine con mi tia-abuela ,ella fue la encargada de traerme aqui y tu dime tu vives con los tuyos ?

-davis: sip y tu tienes hermanos ?

-yanniel: sip ,tengo uno es menor ,se llama george pero se quedo en mi pais natal y tu ?

-davis: si ,tengo una hermana mayor ,se llama jun ,aveces me hace enojar pero tambien aveces nos llevamos bien ..

-yanniel: jej te entiendo ,con mi hermano tambien vivia lo mismo pero bueno es tipico de los hermanos :aunque se peelen aveces en realidad darian la vida por el otro ...

-davis: es cierto jeje ,aunque aveces siento que mi hermana me odia :P

-yanniel: no digas ,bueno se que apenas nos conocemos pero no veo razon para que tu hermana piense mal de ti ,se ve que eres un buen chico ,es decir no cualquiera se ofrece a llevar a una persona lastimada a recibir ciudados medicos ...

-davis: ( pensando: aunque fui yo quien te di el pelotazo ,aun asi lo hubiera si hubiese sido alguien mas ) amm te verdad piensas eso demi ? ./.

-yanniel: si n.n

-davis: jej pues arigato n.n

-yanniel: emm que ?

-davis: oh lo siento ,significa "gracias "

-yanniel: pues de nada ,es la verdad ...

en eso se escucho el timbre de volver al salon .

-yanniel: ohh debemos irnos a clase D:

-davis: descuida ,ven -le ofrece su mano-

-yanniel: de acuerdo -toma su mano y se van los 2 al salon -

ya al llegar al salon ,tk ,kari y yolei no dudaron en ir hacia ellos

-kari: ohh yanniel ,ahi estas ,estas bien ?

-yolei: tu cabeza como sigue ?

-tk: no te hiciste daño ,aa a proposito ,hola soy takeru takaishi ,pero dime "tk"

-yanniel : mucho gusto n.n y si estoy bien muchachos ,no se preocupen ,gracias a davis ..

-davis: asi que pueden tranquilos ,ok ? no hay peligro ...

-kari: -mira que las manos de ambos estan tomabas entre si - ohh al parecer ellos 2 ya se hicieron amigos :D

-yanniel: bueno ... eso creo :9 oigan y cody ?

-kari: aaa si ,pues cody va en otro salon .. por eso no esta aqui ...

-yanniel: bueno ,entiendo ...

en eso llega el maestro y los demas alumnos tambien tomando sus asientos

-maestro: muy bien chicos ahora sigamos con la clase ... -en eso vio que yanniel tenia la cabeza vendada- señorita scruce ,que le sucedio ? :o

-yanniel: -mirando al maestro- ohh pues ,solo me pegue la cabeza ,no es nada grave ,no se preocupe estoy bien :)

-maestro : pero ya fue con la enfermera ?

-yanniel: si me llevaron a la enfermeria pero no habia nadie ,asi que uno de los muchachos .

-kari:si señor ,davis lo hizo :)

-maestro: bueno bueno hecho motomiya n.n pero -vio que ella y davis estaban aun tomados de la mano- no vaya a creer que ella solo por ser nueva saldra con usted ._. :/

-davis: ehh pero por que dice ? .-. -confundido-

-maestro : ejem ..."esas manos " : / -mirando a la manos de ellos-

todos los demas voltearon para mirar con ojos picaros y hacer sonidos de carrilla hacias ellos .davis y yanniel casi olvidaron que seguian sujetos de las manos y se soltaron al notarlo haciendo que volteen cada uno viendo el piso evitando evirse entre ambos ,totalmente apenas ,hasta davis decidio hablar .

-davis: ./. oh no maestro ,no es lo que usted piensa ,solo la ayude a levantarse de la camilla en que yani se acosoto ,es todo ,..

-maestro: ohh bueno lamento haber causadosado esa confusion ._.u ,bueno ,sigamos todos con la clase ,todos tomen su asiento

-davis ,yanniel y los demas: si maestro ...

los muchachos se fueron a sus lugares ,asi estuvieron repasando cosas ,hasta que finalemente llego la hora de la salida ,ya en la puerta los muchachos estaban despidiendose..

.yolei:bueno chicos ,ahi nos vemos ,aa oye davis dile a demiveemon que mañana traigo a poromon ,que olvide traelo hoy debido a la tarea que me hizo olvidarlo ..

-davis: no hace falta yolei aqui esta -abriendo la mochila haciendo que el pequeño digimon sacara su cabeza-

-demiveemon: aaa aire aire -respirando- insisto davis debes comprar una mochila mas grande ,casi me vuelvo a ahogar ... _

-davis: perdon demi pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ello ,luego vere si mis papas me aumentan la mesada ,mientras te seguiras escondiendo ,vamos metete ..-volviendo a meterlo-

-demiveemon: cuidado con mi cabeza -mientras se volvia a meter-

-cody: bueno creo que yo tambien traere mañana a upamon ya que ha preguntado mucho por ustedes, aa por cierto kari ,tk ,donde estan patamon y gatomon ?

-yolei: es cierto ,hace tiempo que no se de ellos ..

-tk: bueno patamon se fue hace tiempo al digimundo debido a que segun "tenia asuntos importantes ahi"

-kari: y gatomon fue a acompañarlo ,presisamente mañana pensabamos ir por ellos .

-cody: al parece son tan unidos como sus tamers ..

-tk y kari: emm si -sonrrojados tomandose de la mano -

-davis: bueno bueno ,yo ya me debo ir adios -se aleja de ellos -

-tk: pero que le pasa a davis ? ultamente ha estado enojado con nosotros ...-.

-kari: debe ser que sigue molesto porque hace 2 dias lo dejamos esperando demasiado u-U

-cody:como que esperando demasiado ? pues que estaban haciendo ?

-tk: emmm pues ... n/-/n dile tu kari ...

-kari: eske tk y yo ya somos pareja n/-/n..

-cody: wow felicidades chicos :D !

-yolei: sip ,me alegro por ustedes chicos n_n -lo decia sinceramente pero en su mente tenia algo de preocupacion- ( pensando: eso debe ser lo que ha hecho que davis se ponga agresivo con tk ,ayy Dios ,pobre davis : s )

mientras con davis el estaba a punto de salir de la escuela cuando de repente vio a yanniel parada en la orilla de la salida..

-davis:( pensando : ohh ahi esta yanni ,que estara haciendo ahi parada ?)

el joven pelirojo fue hacia donde estaba la joven castaña de sueter morado.

-yanniel: -sintio una presencia y miro que era el - ohh hola de nuevo davis n-n ..

-davis: jeje hola ,dime que haces aqui sola ?

-yanniel: pues ..estoy esperando a un familiar mio a que me recoja pero creo que tuvo un inconveniente y se esta atrasando :S

-davis; como no te vas sola a tu casa ? .-.

-yanniel: esque como apenas me mude a la ciudad pues no se leer mucho tu idioma ,y no recuerdo que dirrecion era el apartamento donde vivo ahora :S

-davis: ohh es cierto ejej ,bueno en lo que vienen por ti ,que tal si te hago compañia ,digo si no te molesta ... n_nU

-yannie: no ,claro que no ,adelante nwn.

-davis: jej ok pues aqui sentemonos-mientras se sentaba en la orlla- dejando su mochila a un lado ,pero casi le aplasta a demiveemon quien seguia adentro su colita por accidente asiendo que el digimon hiciera un pequeño grito de dolor-

-demiveemon: aaaa QoQ!

en eso la castaño escucha el sonido.

-yanniel: ehh ? que fue eso ? -volteando a ver a davis-

-davis: emm fui yo ,... casi me torzo el tobillo por no fijarme ..."ouch "-fingiendo-pero estoy bien n-n no te preocupes .

-yanniel:jeje ok

ahi los jovenes se quedaron sentados esperando que el familiar de yanniel osea camille fuero por ella ...

CONTINUARA...


	5. cap5: una nueva amiga para davis parte2

ANTEROIRMENTE EN EL CAP.4:

"davisa ya habia conocido mejor a yanniel despues de ofrecerse el mismo a atenderla en la enfermeria debido al pelotazo que le dio a dicha joven en la cabeza ,cuando ya todos habian salido ,el joven pelirojo vio a la joven castaña esperando a un familiar suyo ( camille ) a recojerla pero se habia tardado un poco ,asi que el mismo chico de los googles se ofrecio a acompañarla hasta que llegaran por ella "

AHORA:

cap.5 ** una nueva amiga para davis ** parte 2 : la gran sorpresa .

mientras tanto con davis y yanniel ...

-yanniel:-hablando en voz baja sin mirar a davis- me pregunto por que camille se dilata tanto ?

-davis: -alcanza a escuchar pero no entendio bien lo que dijo- ehh ? sucede algo yanniel ?

-yanniel: ohh no nada nwn...

-davis:jejej ok nwn

-yanniel: que te parece si seguimos hablando para conocernos mas ?

-davis: jej me parece bien ...

-yanniel: bueno dime davis veamos ...-se pone a pensar- que postres te gustan a ti ?

-davis: bueno a decir verdad no tengo uno preferido ,asi que como casi de todo ,y tu ?

-yanniel:bueno pues los mios serian : el pay de cheso,helado de vainilla y el pastel de chocolate .

en eso el pequeño demiveemon alcanza a escuchar y debido a que era un digimon bastante golon ,po pude evitar que esos postres se le antojaran al instanste y volvio a hablar olvidando que davis le dijo que guardara silencio .

-demiveemon: que rico *Q* -adentro de la mochila-

-yanniel: ehh ? - debido a que lo escucho -

-davis: -ammm -fingiendo toser y dandole un codazo a la mochila para que demi se calle- cof ..cof... digo que esos postes son ricos nwn .. tienes bien gusto ...

-yanniel: ohh jeje pues ari ... ari ... -intentando recordar como le dijo davis "gracias " en su idioma- emmm como se dice ? XD

-davis: "arigato " nwn

-yanniel: jej si eso jejeje n-n :P

-davis: descuida ,puede ser que cuestion de para que te acostumbres a nuestro idoma y quizas aprendas unas palabras ...

-yanniel: ok eso espero nwn...

en ese momento el chico de los googles lanzo una tierna sonrisa lo cual hizo que la joven castaña se ruborizara por dentro pero la razon de la cual de por si solo una una sonrisa habia causado efecto en ella era desconocida ,ooh almenos ... lo era en ese momento .

-yanniel: bueno ..bueno ... -intendando dar vuelta al asunto- dejame ver que otra pregunta puedo hacerte ..? -mientras pensaba-emm me creeras si te digo que ya se me acaban las ideas ? XD

-davis: jejej n.n bueno mejor cuentame algo de tu pais natal ,como es ?

-yanniel: bueno pues no hay mucho que contar ,es grande ...

-davis: jejej eso es obio XD pero como son sus ciudades ,sus calles ,que costumbres tiene alla ? etc ...

-yanniel: ohh jajaj bueno pues ,sus calles no se decirte ,sus cuidades mucho menos ...pero nuestras constumbres pues creo que si ...dejame recordar mmmmm pues nuestros poblanos suelen hacer artesanias como cualquier otra persona de cualquier pais ,nosotros en nuestro caso solemos hacer desde pequeñas como como pulseras ,juguetes chicos hasta grandes cosas como jarrones ,adornos y muchas cosas mas ..por ejemplo aqui tengo un juguete ,me lo dio mi hermano para que lo recordara el tiempo que estare ausente en donde solia vivir -

saca de su mochila un balero (( si no saben que es un balero ,investiguen ))

-davis: -mirando el objeto- que es eso ? .-.

-yanniel: es de uno de los tantos juguetes natales de mi tierra .se llama "balero "...

-davis: y como se juega con eso ? .-.

-yanniel: pues se supone que tienes que hacer la cosa grande ,de la cual no se cual es nombre XD ,entre en el palito atraves del hoyo que tiene pero solo moviendo la cuerda que los hune .nunca tocando la cosa grande ,pero yo nunca he podido lograrlo XD...

-davis: oh jeje pues si se ve es dificil...

-yanniel:bueno dejame ver si hoy puedo ,al menos para darte una demostracion ..

-davis; jej ok nwn , a ver como se usa ?

-yanniel: bueno era mas o menos asi-

ella intenta hacer que la gran pieza del juguete entre en el palito moviendo la cuerva pero en ese momento hizo un mal calculo y la gran pieza termino pegandole en la mano-

-yanniel: ouhccc D:!

-davis: ohh estas bien ?

-yanniel: eso creo :( oucch si me dolio -viendo su mano adolorida -

-davis: dejame ver tu mano - toma la mano de yanniel revisandola,cosa que hizo que la joven castaña sintiera una sensacion extreña en su interior-

-yanniel: ./. emm que ..que haces ?

-davis : aah que aahh no ,solo estaba viendo su tu manita estaba bien pero solo fue un golpecito n.n ,no es nada grave ..-soltando su mano-

-yanniel:ohh jeje ,bueno creo que descubri que soy un iman de golpes :P XD

-davis: jej no digas eso ,a cualquiera le puede pasar.. lo importante esque estas bien ,y dime hablando de eso ,como sigues de tu cabeza ? n.n

-yanniel: ohh si cierto ,hasta ya lo habia olvidado ..jeje pues ya no me duele tanto.

-davis: entonces creo que ya te puedes quitar la venda ,si no tu tia se alarmaria ...

-yanniel: es cierto ...y no quiero eso preocuparla :(

-davis: bueno permiteme -se pone detras de ella y comienza a quitarle la venda hasta terminar- ahi esta n.n

-yanniel: ari ... bueno gracias jejej :P n.n

-davis: tranquila no tienes de que n.n

-yanniel- guarda el balero - creo que lo unico que me servira esto balero sera para recordar a mi hermano jeje ...

en ese momento se ve las luces de un carro las cuales yanniel reconoce

-yanniel: -viendo las luces - ohh creo ya ya llegaron por mi ...

-davis: estas segura ?

-yanniel: creo que si ...

dicho vehiculo se acerca hacia donde estaban ellos ...

-yanniel- se levanta-bueno creo que hasta aqui la dejamos ..

-davis:bueno que te parece si mañana seguimos hablando? n.n

-yanniel: me parece bien n.n

finalemente llega el auto ,el cual efectivamente era del de camille

-yanniel: bueno adios davis -mietras se iba hacia el vehiculo y se subia -

-davis : adios yanniel ! n.n -despiediendose y decide irse finalmente a su casa caminando-

mientras en el camino con yanniel .

-camille: y dime cariño como te fue en tu primer dia en u nueva escuela ? n.n

-yanniel: oh pues me fue bien ,conteste bien una operacion y creo que hize nuevos amigos nwn (( pensando: especialmente a alguien mas jeje ))

-camille: vez ? te dije que esta era una buena escuela ,me alegro que te haya gustado nwn ,a proposito ,mama (( refieriendose a la tia de yannie )) dije que hoy vayamos a comer en un restaurant de por aqui ,hacen unos platillos esquisitos nQn

-yanniel :-le ruge el estomago - jeje pues ahora me vendria bien n_nU

-camille: bueno entonces primero pasemos por mama ,dejas tu mochila y nos vamos .

-yanniel: vale n.n

mientras en el camino con davis ,el ya habia llegado a su casa,pero esta vez se miraba mejor a comparacion de la ultima vez ..

-davis: hola mama ya llegue n.n !

-su mama: ohh cariño ,ahi estas ,ya esta lista la cena si no quieres pues ...

-davis: arigato nwn tengo hambre -se sienta en la mesa -

-su mama:ohh al parece hoy si tienes apetito ,dime que te tiene hoy de tan buen humor cariño n.n ?

-davis: oh no ,nada mama ,solo hoy llego una nueva compañera a nuestra escuela ..

-su mama: ohh es por eso ?

-jun: -quien ese momento estaba llegando a la mesa a cenar y alcanzo a escuchar- puede ya que se haya hecho su nueva novia XD ,y cuando nos la presentas ? -dijo bromeando,cosa que al pelirojo no me dio nada de risa-

-davis: mira nii-san :/ en primer lugar ,no es mi novia ,solo nos hicimos amigos apenas hoy y en segundo lugar ,asi mismo dijiste si fuera MI NOVIA no te la mostraria jamas , solo estaria conmigo 7_7 !

-su mama: ya muchachos onegai ,apenas vamos a cenar y ya estan peleando ? :/

-davis: yo no le estaba peleando mama ,jun fue quien empezo ,ademas solo estaba bromeando ,como dije la nueva alunma y yo apenas nos conocimos hoy .

-su mama: bueno eso me parece bien cariño ,que hicieras una nuea amiga pero no es para que le hables asi a tu hermana :/

-davis: bueno ya comamos ,tengo hambre ...

-jun: igual yo ...

-su mama: bueno dejenme ir por los platos -se va a cocina y regresa con la comida ya serivda-

los 3 se pusieron a cenar ,debido a que el papa de davis aun no habia porque estaba trabajando y regresia un poco mas tarde ,ya cuando finalemente terminaron de cenar ,jun se puso a ayudar au mama a limpiar la mesa y davis se fue a su cuarto con el pretexto que iba a hacer tarea pero no le habian dejando ,en realida fue para regañar a demiveemon por no haber sido cauteloso hace rato con yanniel ...

-davis: -sacando a demi de la mochila- aver ..aver demi .. que pasa contigo ? :/

-demivemon: -saliendo de la mochila -aaa aire aire - .-respirando y ya respondiendo a davis - perdon davis esque cuando aplastaste mi colita me dolio y esos postres que tu amiga menciono se escuchaban deliciosos *Q*.

-davis: ayyy demi X3 -cargando al digimon- que hare contigo ? X3

-demiveemon: jijijijijiji perdon ..

mientras tanto con yanniel ,ella ya estaba de regreso en su casa luego de haber ido a comer con su tia y camille .

-yanniel: estuvo delicioso X3

-priscila: en serio te gusto la comida ?

-yanniel:sipi ,bueno donde viviamos ya habia probado el teriyaki pero el autentico es aun mas sabroso *Q* ,quede muy satisfecha

-camille: sabia que te gustaria cariño ,pero bueno dime no te dejaron tarea o algo asi yani?

-priscila:ohh si hablando de eso ,a camille le has contado pero mi no ,dime como te fue en tu primer dia cariño?

-yanniel: nop, no me dejaron camille y me fue bien tia ,era verdad ,todos ahi son gente muy amable .creo que hice nuevos amigos ... nwn

-priscila: me alegro mucho ,te lo dije ... :) ,bueno pero ya veo que es tarde -mirando el reloj- vayamos a domir yani ,camille no te quedas con nosotras ?

-camille: no puedo mami ,aun tengo mucho trabajo ,asi que sera en otra ocasion ,mañana paso por ti yani ,que tengas dulces sueños :) a ti tambien mama ,adios -salia por la púerta y se iba-

-priscila y yanniel: adios camille ...

en eso las 2 se fueron a domir . mientras en la residencia motomiya tambien ya se habia ido a descanzar ,bueno todos los de ahi (( el papa de davis ya habia llegado ,pero directo a domir )) excepto davis estaban ya dormidos ,debido a que el joven no podia consiliar el sueño ,en eso demi lo noto pues lo estaba obserando desde hace un pequeño rato .

-demiveemon: davis ? -decia el digimon subiendose a la cama -

-davis: ooh .. que pasa demi ? -quien estaba distraido -

-demiveemon: por que no duermes ? .-.

-davis: ooh creo que no tengo sueño ... demi -0- -dijo esto ultimo bostesando y finalmente se quedo dormido -

-demiveemon: no que no ? jjijijiji :3

a la mañana sig. en la residencia motomiya ,davis decidio levantarse temprano que se sentia algo motivado , unos momentos despues toda la familia se desperto ,el padre para irse a trabajar y jun para ir a la escula ,mientras que la madre se fue como te costumbre ir a levantar a davis quien normalmente siempre se reusaba a despetar ,pero se sorprendio al ver su rebelde hijo ,ya estaba vestido y todo listo para ir a la escuela .

-su mama: ohh hijo ,ya estas levantado :o y ese milagro ?

-jun: tal vez se este arreglando para ir a ver a su novia :3 XD jeje -bromeaba inocentemente pero igual hizo a enojar a su hermano-

-davis: -lo le dijo nada ,pero si se le quedo viendo feo- -.-

-jun: tranquilo hermano ,solo bromeaba ...

-davis: luego no te quejes de por te digo que aveces pareces frankestein cuando te levantas -.- :/

-jun: que ?! Q_Q

-su mama: chicos ,ya van a comenzar ?! :/

-davis: ella empezo mama -.-

-jun: tu no sabes aguantarte ni una broma ... :/

-davis: bueno pero tu tampoco :/

-su mama: bueno ya ! chicos mejor ya alistence para ir a desayunar porque se hace tarde para ir a la escuela .

-davis: no gracias ,mama no desayunare ,ya debo irme ahi nos vemos ,adios -se fue algo enojado-

-su mama: -se le quedo mirando algo feo a jun - -.-

-jun: voy .. a desayunar -se va-

mientras en el camino ,yanniel ya tambien estaba en camino a la escuela ,siendo llevada por camille claro .

-yanniel: me pregunto como me ira hoy ? -decia entusiasmada-

-camille: wow al parecer ya te gusto tu nueva escuela :)

-yanniel: bueno se puede decir que si :)

mientras en la escuela davis ya habia llegado ,al entrar al salon vio que sus amigos yolei ,tk y kari ya estaban ahi y presisamente tenian consigo a sus digimons .

-yolei,tk y kari: buenos dias davis :) -decian amablemente-

-davis: buenos di...-pero vio en ese momento que tk y kari se tomaban de las manos lo cual cambio su actitud- digo hola -.-

-kari: oye davis estas bien ?-quien se solto de tk al ver la actitud de su amigo-

-davis: amm O_O emm si ,por que no habra de estarlo -aparentando estar bien -

-yolei:en serio? esque hay algo de lo quisiera hablar contigo en el descanzo ...se te parece ?

-davis: amm creo que si .-.

en eso los digimons tomaron la palabra.

-poromon: y demiveemon? :3

-patamon:es cierto ... ya tengo tiempo que no se de el :3

\- gatomon: yo tampoco :3

-davis:ohh si el esta aqui -abriendo su mochila sacando al digimon-

-demiveemon:-saliendo y mira sus amigos digimons - oo hola amigos -va hacia ellos y los abrasaza- hola patamon,hola patamon tanto tiempo sin verlos :)

-patamon: como has estado demi ? :)

-gatomon: parece que has crecido un poco pequeñin :3

mientras tanto con yanniel ,ella ya habia llegado a la escuela ,en el camino al salon ella pensaba

-yanniel: (( pensando: me pregunto que sorpresas me aguardaran hoy ? espero que sea algo bueno nwn ))

asi estuvo ,mientras en el salon con los chicos miraban como los digimon se reencontraban .

-tk:parece que tambien patamon y gatomon tambien extrañaron a sus amigos :)

-kari: solo falta que cody traiga a upamon y ya estaran completos :)

-yolei: esperen no olviden al wornmon de ken .

-davis: aa si ,ichijoiji ,me pregunto cuando lo podremos ver ? :/

-yolei: pues tenia pensado que mañana saliendo de clase fueramos a visitarlo ,que les parece?

-tk: por bien esta bien :)

-kari: igual yo .

-davis: bueno si kari va yo tambien u !

-yolei: tranquilo davis ,iremos todos ,en el descanzo le diremos a cody aver que dice ...

-kari: oigan pero y yanniel ?

-yolei. yo digo que venga con nosotros mañana y asi tal ella y ken se hacen amigos .

-davis: yo digo que buena idea ,despues de todo yanniel es una persona muy dulce y simatica n_n -pero lo dijo con una exsaltacion que hizo que lo chicos se quedaran con sorprendidos -

tk y yolei se miraron picaramente en señal de que estaban pensando en lo mismo acerca de lo que dijo davis .

-tk: oohh y como lo sabes ? .W. bueno todos nosotros ya lo sabemos pero por que lo dices de ese modo ? 7u7

-yolei: parece en la enfermeria se conocieron mejor que nosotros a ella ,o no ? 7u7

debido a eso ,el chico de los googles se ruborizo .

-davis: O/O de .. que esan hablando ustedes 2 ? 7/7

-kari: ya chicos no digan cosas que no sabemos :/ ,dejen a davis tranquilo ,ademas el tiene razon ,se ve que yanniel-chan es buena persona n.n

-davis: gracias kari ,tu si me entiendes TuT ...

los digimos quienes estaban viendo todo no pudieron evitar reirse ,haciendo que el pelirojo se volviera a ruborizar .

mientras con yanniel ,ella ya estaba enfrente de la puerta del salon ,cuando escucho las risas de los digimons que se escuchaban adentro ,por un momento que eran sus nuevos amigos pero las voces le parecieron diferentes .

-yanniel:(( pensando: ohh al parecer se estan riendo ,pero no parecen sus voces o_o ,tal vez se estan divietierndo tanto que se le distorciona la voz ,deben estarse divirtiendo mucho ,yo tambien quiero entrar a la diversion pero no quiero molestar ,bueno pasare amablemente y los saludare ,aver si me dejan unirme ,bueno aqui vamos )))

-en eso abre la puerta sin que los muchachos se dieran cuenta antes .

-yanniel: nwn buenos di ...-decia pero en ese momento vio a los digimons quienes se estaban riendose y se quedo sorprendida por lo que vio - pero que ? O-O...

en eso los chicos vieron que yanniel miro a los digimons ,se quedaron atonicos ,en especial davis .

-davis: ohh yanniel O_O ...nosotros ...

CONTINUARA...


	6. cap6:una gran sorpresa para yanniel

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL CAP.5:

"los digimos quienes estaban viendo todo no pudieron evitar reirse ,haciendo que el pelirojo se volviera a ruborizar .

mientras con yanniel ,ella ya estaba enfrente de la puerta del salon ,cuando escucho las risas de los digimons que se escuchaban adentro ,por un momento que eran sus nuevos amigos pero las voces le parecieron diferentes .

-yanniel:(( pensando: ohh al parecer se estan riendo ,pero no parecen sus voces o_o ,tal vez se estan divirtiendo tanto que se le distorciona la voz ,deben estarse divirtiendo mucho ,yo tambien quiero entrar a la diversion pero no quiero molestar ,bueno pasare amablemente y los saludare ,aver si me dejan unirme ,bueno aqui vamos )))

en eso abre la puerta sin que los muchachos se dieran cuenta antes .

-yanniel: nwn buenos di ...-decia pero en ese momento vio a los digimons quienes se estaban riendose y se quedo sorprendida por lo que vio - pero que ? O-O...

en eso los chicos vieron que yanniel miro a los digimons ,se quedaron atonicos ,en especial davis .

-davis: ohh yanniel O_O ...nosotros ...

AHORA:

cap.6 **una gran sorpresa para yanniel ,uno de sus objetivos cumplidos **

-davis: yanniel ... no..nosotros ... no .. -sin saber que decir-

-kari: no es lo que parece ,tomalo con calma :S

en ese momento por la impresion yanniel se desmaya ,los muchachos asustados van hacia ella y ya la joven inconciente adentro del salon ,acostada en el piso ,mientras que los digimos estaban igual de impactados de que la nueva alunma lo haya visto .

-tk: -echandole aire con su gorro- oh vaya :S y ahora que haremos ? ,no creo que debamos decirle la verdad ,podria pensar que patamon y los demas son seres malos .

-yole: es cierto ,que vamos a hacer ?! que vamos a haces ?! -dando vueltas asustada-

-poromon: -volando hacia donde esta yolei- tranqula yolei ...

-yolei: -toma a poromon y lo comenza a agitar- como quieres que esta tranquila ?! acaso no te diste cuenta de que nuestra nueva compañera los vio a ustedes? ! DX

-poromon:-mareada- aaa _ ...ya .. lo se .. si ... te presionas sera...peor -se desmaya-

-gatomon: es cierto ,tiene razon ,hay que tranqulizarnos primero .

-patamon: que haremos cuando la joven despierte ? los muchachos no podrian decirle que se lo imagino porque fue cuando apenas entraba aqui...

-kari: aayyy entonces que vamos a hacer ? :c

-davis: no tenemos mas remedio :debemos decirle la verdad ...

-todos: que ?! O_O

-demiveemon: pero davis estas seguro? -mientras en digimon se subia a la cabeza del pelirojo-

-davis: si ,miren chicos ,puede ser que si este asustada pero si le explicamos todo y los digimons le demuestren a yanniel que ellos son amigos nuestros ,tal vez que puede entienda .

-yolei: de verdad ?

-davis; bueno no lo se mucho pero almenos debemos intentar ,y si es asi le diremos a docy a la hora del almuerzo cuando traiga a upamon .

yolei: de ..acuerdo si tu lo dices -mientras soltaba a poromon y este seguia volando-

en lo que los muchachos trataban de despertar a yanniel lo mas pronto posible antes de que el maestro llegara ,demiveemon les explcaba a poromon,patamon ,y gatomon quien era yanniel ,ya que ellos no la habian visto antes .

en ese momento ,yanniel empezo a reaccionar.

-yanniel: -despertando- mmhhm _ ...

-davis: se esta recuperando :) ..

-yanniel: -ya casi despierta - emm ..ay ... que ..que pasa aqui o_o? lo ultimo que recuerdo esque entre al salon cuando de repente vio una criaturas ...

-davis: emmm yanniel ,tomalo con calma ,lo que viste ..pues ...:/ emm ...

-kari: no te vayas a alarmar ...

-yanniel: eh ? -en eso veo a los digimons que se acercaban hacia ella- ohh esas criaturitas ! O_O ... un momento -mirandolas bien- acaso ... esos ...son digimons ?! O0O

-davis y los demas : que ?! O_O

-patamon: acaso sabes lo que somos ? O_O -sorprendido-

-yanniel: entonces si son digimons ! *O* ...

-davis: emm la verdad si yanniel pero como tu lo ..? -sin finalizar yanniel empezo a hablar-

-yanniel :wow -levano de golpe - lo sabia ! lo sabia ! *u* -grita- entonces de aqui vinieron los digimons hace 3 años :D !

-kari: como ? :o

-yolei: osea que tu fuiste testigo de los sucecos de hace 3 años ?

-yanniel: claro nwn ,como no lo iba a hacer si fue una noticia internacional ,y presisamente uno de mis amigos en mi pueblo natal era un niño elegido ,ohh mi Dios ,entonces ustedes son niños elegidos :D !

-davis: bueno ,asi es :D ,entonces no estas asustada ?

-yanniel: claro que no nwn ,si desde aquel dia he querido conocer a un digimon en persona y ahora estoy viendo 4 -mientras observada a dichos seres-

-demiveemon: bueno entonces nos presentaremos ,hola yo soy demiveemon nwn .mucho gusto -dandole su manita para saludarla-

-yanniel: -agachandose donde el- mucho gusto demi nwn , si esque te puedo decir asi :9

-demiveemon: jijijij claro nwn,a proposito soy el compañero de davis .

-poromon: -acercandose a ella - hola soy poromon nwn ,y soy la compañera de yolei .

-patamon: yo soy patamon ,soy el compañero de tk ,:)

-gatomon: soy gatomon ,compañera de kari . :3

-yanniel: mucho gusto a todos ustedes nwn .y diganme cody tambien tiene un digimon ?

-tk: si ,se llama upamon ,el dijo en el descanzo lo traera ya que tiene tiempo de no ver a nuestro camaradas.

-davis: estoy seguro que le agradaras nwn tambien .

-yanniel: wow ..esto es tan .. increible owo.. falte que me salgan con mas amigos que tambien tienen digmons .3.

-kari: de hecho lo tenemos :) ...

-davis: y presisamente mañana pensabamos ir a visitarlo ,tal ustedes 2 se lleven bien ,gustas venir yanniel mañana ? :9

-yanniel: oh pues ,me gustaria mucho nwn pero no se si mi tia me deje ir con amigos que apenas hice ,apenas llegue a la ciudad y no conosco la calles de aqui U_U

-davis: descuida ,estoy seguro que si hablamos con tu tia ,puede ser que si te deje venir con nosotros ,no lo creen chicos ? :9

-los demas : sii :)

-yanniel: gracias chicos nwn ,ojala si me de mi tia el permiso :S

-tk: tu confia en nosotros :) ,verdad kari ?- mirando tiernamente a su prometida-

-kari: claro nwn -mientras tomaba la mano del rubio -

davis no pudo evitar notar eso ,de nuevo por un momento se sintio algo mal internamente ,pues a pesar de todo ,aun no podia superar la pena de aquel dia .pero decidio disimularlo ya que no queria hacer una escena en la presencia de una nueva amiga .

-davis:- tosiendo para interrumpirlos discretamente- bueno por lo que escucho ,ya viene los demas alunmos ,vamos a sentarnos .

-yolei: es cierto ,los escuchos tambien -parando el oido- bueno vamos .

-yanniel: lo msmo digo :9

efectivamente los 5 se fueron a sus respectivos lugares ,los digimons fueron a esconderse en los estantes de atras ,mientras los demas compañeros llegaran a la aula ,ya finalemente llego el maestro ,iniciando asi las clases .

-maestro:bueno jovenes ,antes que nada buenos dias o mas bien tardes ,por favor saquen su cuaderno de matematicas .

-yanniel: emm maestro ,disculpe pero olvide el mio en casa :S

en ese momento davis hablo inmediatamente

-davis: no te preocupes yanniel n.n ,yo te presto uno ,aqui tienes -dandoselo-

-yanniel: -lo toma -muchas gracias davis n.n

-maestro: vaya señor motomiya al parecer ha decidido ser amable con los alunmos nuevos n.n :P

-"...":si es muy raro eso,no creen? u -dijo un compañero del salon en tono de burla-

-davis: eehh ? O-O que quieres decir con eso ? :/

-"...": pues que normalmente solo eres "caballeroso" con la joven kari ,y que casualidad que esta ahora que llego una nueva ,te portes muy "amistoso" con ella cuando en veces anteriores pareciera que no le prestabas atencion a nuevos conpañeros,y ahora que se takaishi y kamiya ( tk y kari ) ya estan saliendo oficialmente 7u7 .

en eso algunos de los demas alumnos empesaron a hacer burlas tanto a davis con yanniel y kari con tk ,estos 2 ultimos se ruborizaron .

-tk y kari: como sabes eso ?! O/O

-davis: espera ,espera ! - un momento muchachito -mientras se levantaba de su asiento -

para empesar lo de tk y kari como segun tu lo sabes ? :/

-"...": ohh vamos ,se ha notado en estos ultimos dias ,lo juntos que estan y desde un tiempo es evidente tu interes en kamiya ! 7U7

-davis: aver ,no mio con kari es asunto mio ,no tuyo ,y ya con yanniel solo porque le preste un cuarderno insinuas que es por "auto-consolarme "?! 7_7

-maestro: aver muchachos ya basta ! ,este es no esl momento para andar hablando de los novios y los enamorados ! para eso esta en descanzo y sus fines de semana ! .ahora se me calman todos ,motomiya sientese en su lugar !

-davis: -sienta mientras le hace a su compañero señas "ya va a ver " -

-maestro: y cuando usted -hablandole al compañero que inicio el lio- no quiero que me vuelva a salir con otra de su bromas ,entiendio? :/

-"...": sii ..maestro -bajando la cabeza -

-maestro: bien ,ahora sigamos con la clase ,resuelvan estas ecuaciones -mientras la anotaba en el pzarron-

y asi estuvo la clase ,los alumnos estaban anotando las ecuaciones y mientras las resolvian ,todos a excepcion de davis se habian tranqulisado,debido a que el joven pelirojo penso en una de las cosas que dijo el latoso de su compañeros ,en eso de que tk y kari ya eran pareja ,es decir yolei y cody ya lo sabian pero el habia visto la prueba hace unos 3 dias mas o menos de esa relacion ,lo cual intentaba ignorar pero su insistente amor hacia la dueña del emblema de la luz seguia presente .

-davis: (( pensando mientras resolvia las ecuaciones: kari ... aun cuando yo no soy el dueño de tu amor ,tu siempre seras la dueña del mio )) -en eso ponia una expecion en su rostro para demostrar su tristeza .

en eso yanniel voltea a ver a davis ,ya que se quedo pensando en lo que se dijo hace rato ,

-yanniel:((pensando: davis ... es cierto que sientes algo .. por kari ? o.o )) -al ultimo siguio con su trabajo -

ya asi estuvo el resto de la clase, revisando materias ,hasta que finalmente llego la hora del descanzo ,los demas alumnos ,se apuraron en salir ,quedando los 5 amigos en el salon ( ya habian salido los digimons de su escondite )quedaron unos momentos a esperar que el pelirojo terminara de guardar sus cosas .

-yolei: davis date prisa ,tenemos hambre DX .

-demiveemon: yo tambien *Q*.

-davis: esperen ,ya casi termino ,,listo ahora si vamonos .

asi los chicos se fueron primero a la caferetia (( los digimons tomaron un atajo entre los aroburtos para que los demas humanos nos vieron y asi pudieran llegar a los patios de atras a esperar a sus compañeros humanos ,))) ,ya cuando terminaron de comprar su comida (( a excepcion de yanniel porque ella ya habia llevado almento ,se encontraron con cody quien tena escondido a upamon con su mochila .

-cody: hola chicos ya traje a ... -en eso vio a yanniel- digo ... emmm ..:S

-yolei: descuida cody ,yanniel ya sabe sobre de los digimons ,asi puedes mostrar a upamon n.n con toda confiancia .

-cody: como ?! yanniel es cierto ? -volteando a verla -

-yanniel: si n.n descuida ,ya conoci a demi y los demas ,solo falta de conocer tu digimon ,puedo verlo ? :9

-cody: bueno de ser asi ,claro :)

-davis: pero vayamos a los patios de atras ,ya que demiveemon y los demas no estan esperando.

-yolei: es vamos ...

asi los 6 jovenes fueron hacia dicho lugar ,ya estando ahi los digimons salieron de los arbustos donde estaban escondidos.

-cody: bueno ahora si ,sal upamon -mientras ponia la mochila en el suelo y la abria dejando que el digimon quien habia escuchado todo salio dando brincos feliz-

-upamon: hola -dirigiendose hacia yanniel - soy upamon ,mucho gusto n.n :3

-yanniel: mucho gusto upamon ,-le acaricia la cabeza-

-davis: bueno comamos ya nwn ,tengo hambre ...

-yolei: cierto ,a comer ! nwn

los jovenes y los digimons se sentaron en una banca ,ya estando ahi se puseron a almorzar.

Aprovechando ,la joven castaña le contaba cosas de su pais a los muchachos (( algunas de ellas eran cosas que ya le habia contado antes a davis )) los digimons tambien prestaban atencion a lo que ella contaba,pues a pesar de que hace 3 años debido a los sucesos de las agujas de control habian viajado a varos lugares del mundo ,nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer bien dichos lugares .

-yanniel: bueno y esa es la historia de mi pueblo natal ,se que no es tan genial como otros lugares pero tambien tiene lo suyo nwn.

-kari: no digas eso yanniel ,cada lugar en el mundo es especial y unico n.n

-yolei: es cierto ,nos gustaria ir a visitarlo algun dia n.n

-yanniel: claro ,serian bien recibidos alla nwn.

-tk:pero hay algo que no entiendo yanie ,por que tu tia decidio traerte a estudiar hasta aca a shibuya ¿? .-.

-davis: oye tk no seas grosero ,ella si quiere mudarse tiene derecho no crees ? :/

-yanniel: no ,no tranquilo Davis ,esta bien ,al cabo no les he contado a ellos ,pues como mi situación económica no era la mejor en este momento y no conocíamos muchas escuelas cerca de donde vivía ,pues mi tia aprovecho la oportunidad ya que su hija tiene conocidos aquí en la escuela y aprovecho a ingresarme n.n

-cody: ciertamente tuviste mucha de suerte de meterte

-yolei: es cierto ,este plantel educativo habla 2 idiomas ,tus familiares hicieron buena decisión al ingresarte

-davis: y lo mejor esque pudimos conocerte ,porque la verdad me caíste bien desde un principio nwn

-yolei,tk,kari y cody: ehhh ¿? .-.

-davis: digo …." Nos" ,nos caíste bien desde un principio n.n :P

-yolei: jeje asi esta mejor n.n

Los demás soltaron una liguera carcajada,hasta que la joven yanniel decidió hablar.

-yanniel: O/O ohh pues jeje ami también me dio gusto conocerlos chicos y sipi ,fue una gran bendición porque la verdad cuando estaba en viaje hacia aca tenia miedo de no agradarle a nadoe porque todo esto es tan repentino para mi ,un dia estoy en m pueblo natal y de pronto estoy estudiando aquí en Tokio ,si de por si ser estudiante nuevo de una escuela de u pueblo el algo difícil ,imagínense serlo en un país extranjero :S O_O

-davis: no te preocupes amiga ,estas en buenas manos ,jejej yan-chan nwn

-yanniel: ehh ¿? ._.

-davis: ohh lo siento esque ,asi le decimos a la personas que conocemos aquí en nuestro país ,usamos los términos al final de sus nombres :"kun,chan,san y sama" esos son los mas populares ,y te dice "yan-chan" por abreviación de tu nombre n.n

-yanniel: ohhh no lo sabia ,pues me gusta nwn ,por lo que veo tengo mucho que aprender XD

-gatomon: pero yanniel ,como te enteraste que uno de tus amigos que nos mencionaste era un niño elegido si aseguras ho haber visto a su digimon ¿? .-.

-yanniel: bueno ,pues me enselo algo que decía que se llamaba "digivice" o algo asi .-.

-los demás : digivice ¿? ¡! .-.

-davis: -sancando el suyo – algo asi como este ¿?

-yanniel: :o ,si era algo asi como ese pero era algo asi como un poco diferente y mas pequeño.

-tk: ohh ya vemos .

-patamon:-volando hacia donde yanniel- y dime en que lugar de tu pueblo estabas cuando paso lo de los digimons fugitivos ¿?

-yanniel: me entere primero en las noticias ,luego en mi antigua escuela uno de mis compañero ( quien era mi amigo ) necesitaba salir de su casa porque decía que debía hacer algo ,lo escuche hablando con otros niños que creo que también eran niños elegidos ,ahí fue cuando el descubrió que los estaba escuchando y me dijo lo que pasaba ,ya cuando los digimons estaban invadiéndonos yo estaba en casa de mis padres ,yo quiera ir donde ellos porque sentí que mi amigo me necesitaba pues siempre habíamos sido muy unidos y bueno … yo también quise ser una niña elegida ,pero mi mama obio no me dejeba salir debido a que decía que era peligroso y desde aquel entonces he querido poder conocer uno personalmente pero como dije antes ahora estoy viendo 5 , y prox. Serán 6 OwO

-kari: bueno ,tener un digimon como compañero es algo de responsabilidad ,pero también es algo asombroso nwn ,estoy segura de que serias una buena compañera humana .

En ese momento se escucha el timbre de volver a clases.

-demiveemon: ohh ya se acabo ¿?

-poromon: yo quería seguir escuchando mas anécdotas de lo que vivio yanniel aquel dia .

-davis: jej bueno chicos, será otro dia verdad yan-chan ¿?

-yanniel: claro me gustaría mucho nwn.

-tk: bueno es hora de que nos vayamos .

-cody; espero verlos en la salida –mientras tomaba a upamon y sus cosas– adiós chicos –mientras se alejaba-

-davis: bueno vámonos –mientras tomada en brazos a demi-

Tk ,yolei y kari hicieron lo mismo con sus camaradas ,y yanniel los espero hasta que ya finalemente se fueron al salón ,aprovechando que aun no había nadie ,los digimons volvieron a su escondite ,y los chicos se fueron a sus asientos.y una vez estando ahí los demás alumnos y el maestro ,las clase continuaron , estuvieron leyendo y revisando muchas cosas hasta que finalmente llego la hora de volver a casa ,ya en la salida todos se reunieron.

-yolei: bueno entonces mañana iremons a visitar a ken ,aprovechando que el maestro dijo que saldremos temprano.

-davis,tk,kari y cody: siii ¡! :D

-yanniel; bueno …. No todos :S

-yolei: ohh es cierto ,debemos ir a hablar con la tia de yanniel para ver si dejan que ella vaya con nosotros .

-yanniel: agradesco su amabilidad chicos,pero dudo que den permiso :S

-tk: vamos yanniel ,almenos debemos intentarlo …

-kari: es certo ,tk tiene razón n.n –mirandolo con afecto –

-davis: -mirando esa escena- ((pensando: ojala fuera yo a quien me dirigues tu linda miraba U_U )) bueno … -interrumpiendo- creo que ahora mismo que vengan a recoger a yan-chan le decimos nuestro plan y aver si le dan permiso –trantando de aparentar estar bien-

-yolei: parace buena idea .

-yanniel: bueno … esta bien ,después de todo creo que camille esta por llegar –mirando a lo lejos –

Y efectivamente en ese momento llego camille ,esperando a que yanniel fuera subirse al auto .observaba por la ventana y alcanzo a ver la que su pequeña familiar estaba platicando con aquel grupo de amigos ,lo cual hizo sentirse bien al saber de que ella había encajado socialmente.

-camille: -observando y pensando- ((pensando: vaya al parece yanniel ya ha hecho amigos ,me alegro de que sea asi ,estaba segura de que hice la decisión correcta al pedir que la transfirieran aquí))

Mientras con los muchachos ,yanniel viero que camille ya había llegado y les aviso a los chicos .

-yanniel:-mirando – ohh ya llego mi pariente camille por mi :o

-davis: entonces vamos :D ¡!

-los demás: siii!

Ahí los chicos fueron siguiendo a yanniel hasta donde camille estaba y ahí la castaña abrió la puerta.

-yanniel: camille ….emmm …

-camille: ohh cariño al parecer vienes buen acompañada :D ,son tus amigos ¿? –viendo a los muchachos que estaban detrás -

-yanniel: de hecho si y quisiera pedirte un favor a ti y tia prisicila ….

-camille:que pasa cariño ¿?

-yanniel: esque ….. –mirando por un momento a los chicos y ellos le hacen señal de que le diga- esque … bueno mañana vamos a salir temprano de la escuela y los muchachos me invitaron a que salgamos a ir a visitar un amigo suyo y de paso ir a pasear un rato .se que apenas nos mudamos pero … -ahí no supo que decir ,en eso fue Davis a ayudarla a terminar la frase –

-davis: queremos saber si la deja venir con nosotros ¿? Nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien ,si quieren nosotros la llevaremos de regreso a su depa cuando hayamos terminado ,solo dennos la dirección n.n

-yanniel: se puede camille?

-camilie: :O ohh vaya al parecer ya tienes invitación para salir ,bueno pues no lo se . abra que preguntarle a tu tia ,mmm bueno yo digo que hoy consultemos y mañana les decimos chicos ,vale ¿?

-yanniel: bueno ,esta bien –se sube al auto y baja la ventana de la puerta – bueno entonces ahí mañana les digo chicos .

-kari: esta bien yanniel ,esperamos que te digan que si .

-yanniel: bueno entonces nos vemos mañana chicos

-davis: vale, ahí nos vemos yan-chan

En eso el auto encendio el motor y se fue del lugar ,por el espejo retrovisor vio yanniel como los chicos se despedían de ella.

-camille: al parecer ya hecho nuevos amigos cariño ,ojala puedan venir a la casa para conocerlos mas personalmente nwn estoy orgullosa .

-yanniel: lo se tia ,me siento muy afortunada nwn ,y sipi ,ellos son buenos chicos (( pensando: especialmente el joven Davis n.n ,se nota que es un buen chico ))

Asi estueron en todo el camino hasta que finalmente llegaron al depa , después de cenar, la joven fue directamente con su tia ,le hablo sobre y el asunto y le hizo la pregunta que tantas vueltas daba en su cabeza desde hace unas horas ,luego de recibir la respuesta se fue directo a dormir ,a la mañana sig .ya al haber llegado a la escuela ,se fue a su salón ,ya los chicos ya estaban esperando mientras ella llegaba se preguntaban cual habrá sido la respuesta de la tia yanniel .

-yolei:me pregunto como le habrá ido a yanniel ayer en su casa ¿?

-kari: ojala si le hayan dado el permiso -con cara de preocupación-

-tk: descuida kari ,todo estará bien –abranzandola muy afectuosamente,haciendo que la chica se ruborizara-

-davis: -mirandolos-(( pensando: que suertudo es ese "ojos de esparago" - al poder tener en sus brazos a m hermosa kari U_U))

En ese momento entra yanniel al salón.

-yanniel: buenos días chicos …

-davis :- volviendo a la realidad y llengo donde ella – ohh yan-chan y que paso ¿? Te dieron el permiso ¿? Que paso ¿? :O

-yanniel: pues le dije a mi tia y pues me dijo que …..

CONTINUARA….

Ending (( ya disponible )) :


	7. cap7 :la visita a ken

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL CAP.6:

"Asi estueron en todo el camino hasta que finalmente llegaron al depa , después de cenar, la joven fue directamente con su tia ,le hablo sobre y el asunto y le hizo la pregunta que tantas vueltas daba en su cabeza desde hace unas horas ,luego de recibir la respuesta se fue directo a dormir ,a la mañana sig .ya al haber llegado a la escuela ,se fue a su salón ,ya los chicos ya estaban esperando mientras ella llegaba se preguntaban cual habrá sido la respuesta de la tia yanniel .

-yolei:me pregunto como le habrá ido a yanniel ayer en su casa ¿?

-kari: ojala si le hayan dado el permiso -con cara de preocupación-

-tk: descuida kari ,todo estará bien –abranzandola muy afectuosamente,haciendo que la chica se ruborizara-

-davis: -mirandolos-(( pensando: que suertudo es ese "ojos de esparago" - al poder tener en sus brazos a m hermosa kari U_U))

En ese momento entra yanniel al salón.

-yanniel: buenos días chicos …

-davis :- volviendo a la realidad y llengo donde ella – ohh yan-chan y que paso ¿? Te dieron el permiso ¿? Que paso ¿?

-yanniel: pues le dije a mi tia y pues me dijo que ….. "

AHORA :

cap.7 ** la visita a ken ,un paseo divertido para los muchachos** parte 1

-yanniel: me dijo ... que si :D !

-davis : :O en serio ? :D

-yolei: es genial ! *U* si vendras ,si vendras ! -mientras iba haca ella y la ponia a girar por todo el salon-

-yanniel: - girando y mareandose- aaaa yolei ! O detente por favor ! acabo de desayunar :S !

-yolei: -se detiene- ohh lo siento :S ,me deje llevar .

-davis: ayyy yolei -.- ...

-tk: pero bueno lo importante esque dejaron venir a yanniel con nosotros n.n ,te aseguramos que nuestro amigo es buena persona ,verdad kari ?-mirandola tiernamente-

-kari: n/n claro .

-yolei: al parece ustedes parecen ser uno mismo :P n.n.

-davis:- observando - (( pensando: creeme no has isto nada yolei -.- ,yo fui testigo cuando unieron sus labios en aquella tarde U_U :"c )) -ya hablando- bueno ... la verdad si me alegro yo igual de que yan-chan pueda venir con nosotros n.n .

-yanniel:yo me tambien me siento feliz que si pueda ir con ustedes ,y hoy en la mañana que venia a la escuela mi pariente camille me dio un mapa del la cuidad ,indica desde donde se encuentra mi casa hasta donde se localiza el centro de la cuidad .

-davis: bueno entonces esta decidio ,nwn ,saliendo de la escuela esperamos a cody , iremos a visitar a nuestro amigo y luego de ahi pensaba que podrias ir a salir todos a ir al cine o jugas a los videojuegos que abrieron hace unas semanas apenas :D

-yolei: es cierto ,se escucha bien :D .

-yanniel: me parece bien :) n.n -en ese momento escucha que vienen los demas alumnos y el maestro- ohh ya hay que sentarnos :O ,ahi vienen los demas .

-yolei: es cierto vamos .

ahi los jovenes se fueron efectivamente a sus lugares ,hasta que hay todos los alumnos y el maestro entraron ,una vez estando ahi ,iniciaron las clases como de costumbre ,hicieron varios trabajos , pasaron al pizarron varios alumnos , pero como ese dia salian tempraño salieron de la escuela justo a la hora en que normalmente solian salir a almorzar .

-cody: -llegando con los muchachos con upamon en brazos- aqui estoy chicos ,tarde mucho ?

-tk: no ,tranquilo llegaste justo a tiempo amigo n.n .

-kari: bueno creo que ya estamos todos completos n.n .

-yolei: bueno ya estas lista yanniel ? nwn

-yanniel: si ,claro :)

-davis: bueno vamonos todos :D !

-los demas : siii ! :D

ahi finalmente yanniel se fue con los jovenes elegidos con sus digimons en sus mochilas ,caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el instituto donde el joven peliazul estudia.

una vez ahi vieron que lo de esa escula tambien habian salido temprano, ahi los digi-elegidos estivieron buscando por todos lados a su amigo ,hasta que uno de ellos logro localizarlo ,

esa fue la joven yolei.

-yolei: miren chicos alla esta ken y... - ahi alcanza a observar que el estudiante que buscaban no estaba solo ,venia muy bien acompañado de una joven rubia caucasica de ojos verde esmeralda quien tomaba su mano - y lo que veo viene buen acompañado :).

todos voltean a ver donde dijo yolei y efectivamente lo pudieron ver desde lejos .

-yanniel: -mirandolo - ese es su amigo ?

-davis: -observando- si es el :D ! -empieza a gritar levantando sus brazos para que los vieran - eyyy ichijouji ! :D

ken quien estaba caminando a la salida platicando con su acompañante alcanza a escuchar la voz que se encontraba a lo lejos del lugar donde se encotraba ,dicha voz se le hizo familiar .

-ken: ehh? o_o

-"...": que pasa ken-chan ? -dijo quien lo acompañaba-

-ken: crei aver escuchado a alguien -vuelve a escuchar pero ya voces en grupo- esas voces yo las conosco ...deben ser -voltea a ver en la direccion de donde dichas voces provenian - ohh ... son .. mis amigos :")

-"...": en serio ? :o

-ken: -observando que lo muchachos van hacia donde ken se encuentra - si son ellos :"D

-"...": ken-chan puedo conocerlos ? esque he querido saber quienes las personas que te ayudaron con tu problema hace 3 años...

-ken: claro ,vamos con ellos ,oh casi lo olvidaba leafmon ..-en ese momento el pequeño digimon saca un poco su cabeza de la mochila de ken - te gustaria ir a jugar con demiveemon y los demas digimons ? :)

-leafmon: siii ,me gustaria mucho ,ya los extrañaba :3

-"..." tambien puede jugar mi compañera con ellos ? :)

-ken: claro ,estoy seguro de que ambas les simpatisaran mucho a los chicos ,ademas veo que -nota la presencia de la joven yanniel - al parecer hicieron una nueva amiga :o

-"..." entonces vamos -toma su mano-

-ken: de acuerdo :) -corresponde y se diriguen hacia donde el grupo de amigos se encontraba ,una vez ya todos juntos ahi - hola chicos tanto tiempo :)

-davis: eyy ichijouji -le da un abrazo amistoso- hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de tu ,que sido de tu ,se te ha extrañado mucho u jejeje XD

-ken: jej yo tambien los he extrañado :) ,aaa proposito chicos ,hay alguien que quisiera presentarles .

-yolei: que coincidencia :o ,nosotros tambien tenemos a alguien a quien presentar :)

-cody: bueno quien primero ? :/

-ken: creo que ustedes primero presentan :9

-davis: ok n.n -le hace señas a yanniel para que se acerque,lo cual la joven castaña de pelo largo y ojos marron oscuro ( n/a: asi es yanniel fisicamente) hace - bueno chicos ,ken ella es yanniel ,llego hace unos dias a la ciudad y es nueva en la escuela n.n ,yanniel el es ken ,el estuvo con nosotros en los sucesos de hace 3 años n.n .

-yanniel: mucho gusto joven ken n.n -dandole la mano-

-ken: igualmente :) -corresponde- bienvenida a la ciudad n.n

-yanniel: muchas gracias n.n

-yolei: y dinos ken ,quien es tu acompañante ? .w.

-ken: ohh claro ,cariño ...

-todos: "cariño" ? .-.

-ken: chicos ,les presento a hikari sayonji n.n ,mi novia :)

-hikari: mucho gusto a todos e igualmente bienvenida yanniel a la ciudad n.n -le da la mano tambien -

-yanniel: muchas gracias :) -corresponde-

-los demas: mucho gusto hikari :)

-ken: bueno y sus digimons ? .-.

-davis: ohh si aqui estan

davis y los demas abren sus mochilas haciendo que los digimons salgan .

-demiveemon,poromon,upamon ,patamon ,gatomon: hola :)

-demiveemon: y leafmon ? hace tiempo que no se de el .

-ken: aqui esta conmigo ,leafmon puedes salir -el digimon hace caso y sale de la mochila ,ken lo toma y lo pone en el suelo con los demas-

-leafmon: hola a todos :3 ,demiveemon -va hacia el asiendo que los 2 caigan -

-demiveemon: jijijiji hola leafmon ,te extrañe mucho :3

-"...": yo tambien quiero salir a jugar -decia una voz que salia de la mochila de hikari -

-hikari: aa claro jajaja -abre su mochila y deja salir con los demas un pequeño digimon color amarrillo con una puntita caida en su cabeza- les presento a mi compañera ,ella es chibieveemon .

-chibieveemon: mucho gusto a todos :3 ,son amigos de leafmon cierto ?

-upamon: sip ,somos sus amigos ,mucho gusto chibieveemon :3

-demi y los demas: igualmente nwn.

-yolei: aaa se nos olvidaba ,davis dile ... -le da un pequeño codazo al chico de los googles-

-davis: aa si ,pues veras ken ,qeuriamos saber si gustarias o mas bien "gustarian ustedes 2" venir con nosotros a ir a los nueva sala de videjuegos que abrieron en el cine de por aqui ,que dicen ? :)

-hikari: ohh eso suena bien :) ,que dices ken-chan ,vamos ? :)

-ken: claro :) ,por que no ...

-yolei: bingo nwn ! -levantando la mano - entonces vamos ! :D

-kari: vamos gatomon -cargando a gatomon en sus brazos -

-tk: vamos patamon -hace lo mismo -

los demas hacen los mismo con sus camaradas y los metian en sus mochilas otra vez ,yanniel solo se les quedaba viendo ,pues se sentia algo mal de que ella era la unica del grupo sin un digimon ,pero decidio aparentar estar bien pues no queria causar pena ni lastima ante sus nuevos amigos ,asi que decidio romper el silencio con lo sig.

-yanniel: y por donde quedan los videojuegos ? :9

-cody: creo que davis sabe ,despues de todo el que mejor sabe en onde quedan los lugares para divertirse cuando deberia estar estudiando XD

los demas a ecepcion de yanniel empezaron a reirse,haciendo que el pelirojo se avergonzara .

-davis: " ja ja " muy gracioso -.- ,pero bueno si se donde queda -les indico la direccion -

yolei: entonces vamonos ! :D

ahi presiamente los jovenes se fueron ( los digimons estaban a dentro de las mochilas) y en el camino davis no evitar notar que tk y kari estaban platicando muy alegremente ,el chico de los googles intentaba aparentar estar bien pero por dentro no podia evitar sentirse de lo mas deprimido , yanniel fue la unica del grupo en notar como se sentia su amigo ,y se quedo pensando que era lo que tanto lo hacia sentirse triste .

-yanniel:- caminando mirando a davis desde atras -(( pensando: davis ,que pasara contigo ? te he notado algo triste ,se que has intentando disimularlo ,y tengo el presentmiento de que eres alguien fuerte pero lo haces para no preocupar a tus amigos ,sea lo que sea yo hare lo posible por ayudarte ,despues de todo ,somos amigos n-n ,no ? ))

asi siguieron los chicos en todo el camino hasta que ya finalmente llegaron a su destino ...

CONTINUARA...


	8. cap8: la visita a ken parte2

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL CAP.7:

"ahi presiamente los jovenes se fueron ( los digimons estaban a dentro de las mochilas) y en el camino davis no evitar notar que tk y kari estaban platicando muy alegremente ,el chcico de los googles intentaba aparentar estar bien pero por dentro no podia evitar sentis de los mas deprimido , yanniel fue la unica del grupo en notar como se sentia su amigo ,y se quedo pensando que era lo que tanto lo hacia sentirse triste .

-yanniel:- caminando mirando a davis desde atras -(( pensando: davis ,que pasara contigo ? te he notado algo triste ,se que has intentando disimularlo ,y tengo el presentmiento de que eres alguien fuerte pero lo haces para no preocupar a tus amigos ,sea lo que sea yo hare lo posible por ayudarte ,despues de todo ,somos amigos n-n ,no ? ))

asi siguieron los chicos en todo el camino hasta que ya finalmente llegaron a su destino ... sin saber lo que les esperaba "

AHORA:

cap.8 ** la visita a ken ,un paseo divertido para los muchachos ** parte 2 : sucesos extraños

ya finalmente los jovenes llegaron a su destino , dejaron a los digimons en los arbutos de afuera para que platicaran y conocieran mejor a chibievemon, los chicos entraron a cine y fueron a la nueva area de videojuegos que habian abierto ,no dudaron ni un momento en ir inmediatamente a las machinas .

-davis: bien ,llegamos ,a cual juego les gustaria ir cada quien :9 ?

-hikari: mmm me gustaria ir a esa pista de baile ,que dices ken-chan ?

-ken: emm la verdad no soy bueno bailando ._. ,pero si bailaremos juntos ,entonces lo hare :).

-yolei: genial ,nunca hemos visto a ken bailar ,sera muy divertido :3 XD

-ken: no creas que es gracioso yolei ./.

-tk:vamos ken ,no te pongas asi ,lo importante es divertirse en nuestros "seres queridos " -mirando muy cariñosamente a kari -no es asi kari ? nwn

-kari: claro nwn -lo abrasa de la cintura -

-cody: se nota que ustedes se apoyan en todo .-. n.n :P

-yanniel: jeje tambien me he dado cuenta ,chicos entonces ustedes son ...?

-kari: sipi,somos pareja tk y yo nwn .

-ken: como chicos ? o_o ya estan saliendo ? desde cuando ?

-tk: desde ya hace un tiempo n.n

-hikari: saben ,aunque apenas los conozco , felicidades chicos

-tk y kari: muchas gracias hikari n.n -tomandose la mano-

-davis: -mirando la escena - (( pensando: "oh vaya " -sarcasticamente- yo ya lo sabia -.- ,presisamente pensaba venir a los videojuegos para distraerme de ese asunto y aqui me lo vienen a restregar en el cara U_U )) -puso una expresion seria que nadie noto a excepcion de yanniel -

la joven castaña no pudo evitar volverse a preocupar por el pelirojo .

-yanniel:((pensando: de nuevo pone esa exprecion davis ,pero por que sera ? en un momento es el "chico alegria" y en otro momento es "el chico depresion" ,ojala no sea nada grave ,mmm ya se hare lo posible para hacerlo sentir bien ,despues de todo ,el y yo somos amigos y hay algo en mi que me dice que el muy especial ,lo presiento ))

-yolei: pero chicos por lo que veo - obeservando a los lejor la pista de baile- la pista tiene espacio para 2 parejas y dicen que un juego de esos no permite en ocasiones que una sola pareja baile :P

-cody: como osea que tienen que ir 2 mas aparte de ken y hikari ?

-tk: entonces iremos kari y yo a competir tambien ,que dices kari ,gustas ? nwn

-kari: aaa decir verdad que creo que deberiamos darle el honor a yanniel-sama ,ya que ella es nueva en la ciudad n.n .

-tk: ohh bueno si asi gustas n.n .me parece bien :)

-kari: yanniel te gustaria ir a la pista ? :)

-yanniel: ohh pues no se si deba ._.U

-tk: vamos ... no pasara nada malo n.n

-yanniel: bueno pues ... creo que si pero para eso necesito pareja

-hikari: -piensa en un momento - puedo hacer una sugerencia ? .w.

-yanniel: oh claro n.n

-hikari: que tal si varios de ustedes hacen pareja y cada pareja compite contra ken-chan y yo ,asi pienso que serian las parejas:

-tk y kari .

-yolei y cody

y yanniel ...

-ken: yanniel con quien ? .-.

-hikari: yanniel con el joven davis n.n

-davis -quien estaba por un momento en su mundo escucho lo ultimo- ehh ? yo que ? ._.U

-yolei: que tu y yanniel fueran pareja para la pista de baile contra ken y hikari .

-davis: ehh bailar yo ? O/OU...

-yanniel: vamos davis ,sera divertido ,vale ? .w. -le toma su mano -

-tk: oo acaso tienes nervios ? .w. ,si es asi entonces kari y yo seremos los primeros en competir n.n .

-davis: que ?! nervioso yo ? "ha ha " no me hagas reir -.- ,por si no lo sabias yo soy un haz en la pista :).

-yanniel: entonces lo haras ? owo

-davis: claro ,vamos ! :D demostremosle a ese "ojos de esparago" quienes tienen el ritmo -toma muy buen la mano de yanniel haciendo que la castaña se sonrroje por un momento y este se la lleva a la pista antes que los demas -

todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos ( en especial ken y hikari ) de que davis le haya llamado a tk "ojos de esparago" pues no sabian el motivo de eso .

-kari: acaso davis le dijo a tk "ojos de esparago" ? .-.

-tk: y no es la primera vez que me dice asi ._. ...

-ken: como ya te habia llamado asi antes ? .-.

-hikari: y eso por que ? ._.

-tk: no lo se .. no que hice para que el este tan enojado conmigo ,ultimamente ha estado asi .

-kari: yo pienso que debe seguir enojado por la otra vez en la salida lo dejamos esperando de mas :(

-ken: eh? lo dejaron esperando ? por que ?

-tk: emm es algo entre kari y yo n/n.

-kari: jejej sipi n/n .

-hikari: bueno ,sea lo que sea lo sabremos ,mientras vamos todos ya la pista ,que davis y yanniel ya se nos adelantaron :9

-ken: es cierto , vamos :)

los demas chicos se iban hacia la pista donde davis y yanniel ya estaban ahi .una vez ya todos juntos se prepararon las prmeras parejas para la ronda , primero irian yanniel y davis contra ken y hikari .

-davis:-estirandose- ojala nos vaya muy bien :D .

-yanniel: tranquilo davis ,solo es por diversion n.n

-hikari: -a punto de poner una moneda en la machina- bien ,listos chicos ? :D

-ken,davis ,y yanniel :- mientras entran a la pista- listo ! :)

-hikari- deposita la moneda y se va hacia su lugar el cual estaba junto a ken - aqui vamos :D

-davis: estas lista yan-chan ? :)

-yanniel: lista n.n .

en eso la pista comenzo la ronda y los 4 empezaron a bailar segun los pasos que la pantalla del juego indicaba ,los 4 los hacian muy bien ,mientras que tk,kari ,yolei y cody solo los observavan ,quedaron maravillados con lo buenos que eran sus amigos en la pista

-cody: wow O_O en el tiempo que llevo de conocer a davis ,nunca lo habia visto bailar ,en serio es muy bueno :O

-yolei: jejeje eso no es nada ,yo nunca me he imaginado a ken bailar XD

-tk: jejej nosotros tampoco pero se el tambien es bueno en ellos :o

-kari. eso no es nada ,miren como se mueven yanniel y hikari ,con sus pasos cada pareja va empatada ,como ira a terminar esto :P ?

-cody: pues creo que estamos a punto de aberiguarlo ,porque ya van para la ronda final 0_0

En la pista de baile ,los chicos seguian con sus pasos ,pero en eso davis no puedo evitar notar algo en particular en yanniel ,en como se movia la castaña ,de una forma tan alegre ,disfrutando la vida como si no hubiera un mañana y con las luces del escenario aun mas ,pero se distrajo por un momento y en eso dio un mal haciendo que el pelirojo se tropezara y se cayera fuera de la pista .

-los demas que observaban : davis ¡! :o

-yanniel: -para de bailar y ve a su amigo en el suelo- davis ¡! :o –va hacia el – estas bien ¿?

El juego termine y nombre a ken y hikari como los ganadores ,pero estos no le tomaron mucha importancia en ese momento pues obio que les preocupo mas que su amigo no se haya lastimado .fueron hacia estaba el al igual que los demas.

-ken: davis estas bien ¿?

-hikari: vaya caida que te diste :S ,que paso ¿?

-davis:- intentando levantarse- tranquilos … estoy bien .. solo fue un torpe accidente .

-yolei: pero si ibas muy bien en la pista ,no entiendo que te pudo aver detenido :/

-davis: ohh no ,no fue nada solo me confundi :p –ya levantado-

-kari: entonces ,no paso nada grave nwn ,bueno volviendo un poco al juego ,ken y hikari pasaron la ronda :D

-tk: es cierto ,bueno ahora nos toca a nosotros kari

-hikari :bueno entonces vamos a la pista ,vale ¿? :3

-tk y kari : vale nwn

Ahí ken y hikari fueron volvieron a la pista ahora con tk y kari como sus competidores, una vez ya todos en sus lugares ,hikari inserto otra moneda ,y comenzaron la nueva ronda ,en el trayecto todos iban muy bien ,al compas de la musica y siguiendo muy bien los pasos que la pantalla mostraba , mientras con los chicos que estaban de espectadores los animaban ,davis se preguntaba por que el ver a yanniel danzar asi lo habia distraido? Si seguia los mismos pasos que los demas ,tal por si forma de moverse ,bueno sea lo que haya sido ,penso que es algo que a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado ,asi que intento ignorar eso pero justo en ese momento miro como tk y kari bailaban en pareja y eso lo puso algo mal de nuevo por dentro ,lo cual hizo que quisiera el joven irse por mientras a otro juego ,lo cual hizo retirandose del lugar ,lo cual nadie en ese momento a excepcion de yanniel lo cual hizo que se preocupara de nuevo mientras miraba que el se iba a juego de hoki de mesa (( o como se escriba XD )) .

-yanniel: -mirandolo- (( pensando: ohh davis ,por que se fue ¿? En serio que hay algo que le sucede a el ,mmm espera aprovechando que el esta solo en el hoki jugare con el nwn pero antes .w. .. ))

En eso la castaña se va de tras de el sin que el pelirojo lo notara en el principio debido a que se hundio por un momento en sus pensamientos hasta que yanniel le llego por atrás por sorpresa.

-davis: uh …! O_o –sorprendido –

-yanniel: -abrasandolo por detrás y riendo – jajajaaj X3 te sorprendi ¿? nwn

-davis: ohh jajajjajaj XD yan-chan por que hiciste eso ¿?

-yanniel: pues….. no lo se X3… pero viendo que aquí estas sin un compañero en este juego pues pense que podriamos jugar juntos ¿? n.n ,te gustaria … dai-kun ¿? -ya soltandolo-

-davis: ohh o_o "dai-kun" ¿? Jeje es curioso ,nadie me ha dicho :P n.n

-yanniel: O-O … bueno ./. como tu me dices "yan-chan " ,yo pienso decirte "dai-kun" n.n

-davis: jejej bueno … me parece bien n.n y sip ,creo que estaria bien si jugamos al hoki :9

-yanniel: esta bien ,iniciemos .

-davis: vale n.n .

Ambos chicos se pusieron en sus lugares del juego ,davis ,inserto una moneda y tomo el disco que salio de su lugar ,lo puso en la mesa y comenzaron a jugar ,el juego se puso muy divertido ,cada vez iban mas rapído , paso un buen rato en el que se distrayeron ambos en la diversion ,sobre todo davis quien olvido por un buen momento sus penas y yanniel tambien disfrutaba mucho su compañía .

Mientras con los muchachos en la pista de baile ,tk y kari le habian ganado a ken y hikari esa ronda ,ahora era el turno de yolei y cody ,cuando iban a cambiar de puesto notaron la ausencia del pelirojo y la castaña .

-tk:whooo genial ganamos kari :D ¡!

-kari: siii :D ¡!

-yolei: bien cody es nuestro … esperen donde estan davis y yanniel ¿? :o

-cody: es cierto estaban aquí hace rato .-.

-ken: que ¿? No nos digas que no se dieron cuenta :/ ¿? Si estaban con ustedes

-tk: que como que no estan ¿? O-O

-kari: pero a donde pudieron aver ido ¿? .-.

-hikari: tal vez fueron a … -mira a los lejos a sus desasparedicos amigos jugando en la mesa de hoki- miren alla estan –apuntando el sitio-

Todos voltean y deciden ir hacia donde estaban los chicos ,pero en ese momento por alguna razon desconocida el lugar empezo a temblar .

-cody: -sacuendose por el temblor- que … que .. que esta …. Pasando ¿? ¡! :S

-hikari: esperen …. –temblando tambien - ….esa … esa … prescencia …. Es ….

-todos : un digimon?! –temblando tambien –

-hikari: la verdad no lo se … pero … de debemos irnos con los muchachos .!

-todos: siii ¡! –van hacias davis y yanniel-

Mientras con ellos

-yanniel: -temblando- que .. que .. que pasa ¿? ¡! :S

-davis: -temblando tambien- no … no ..lo ..lo …lo se ¡!:S …pero … de ….debemos buscar … a los … chicos pronto ¡!

En ese momento aparece en el lugar una enorme figura en forma de sombra de la cual sale una especie de mano gigante la cual atrapa a yanniel levantandola en el aire .

-davis : yanniel ¡! O_O

-yanniel: aaaaaaa auxilio DX ¡! Chicos ¡! Aaaaaahh ¡!

Lllegan los demas y ven a yanniel en peligro .

-todos: yanniel ¡! O_O

-davis: yanniel … descuida … -va hacia la enorme criatura –

-tk: pero davis que estas haciendo ¿? ¡!

-davis: ire a ayudar a yan –chan ¡! Eslo que hare –corriendo aun –

-kari: no podemos dejarlos solos ,vamos ¡!

-hikari: no primero debemos ir por nuestros digimons ¡!

-todos: vale ¡!

Todos los demas van en busca de sus compañeros ,mentras en el camino se preguntaban que era lo que la extraña criatura hacia ahí ¿?...

CONTINUARA…


	9. cap9:el rescate por yanniel

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL CAP.8:

" en ese momento aparece en el lugar una enorme figura en forma de sombra de la cual sale una especie de mano gigante la cual atrapa a yanniel levantandola en el aire .

-davis : yanniel ¡! O_O

-yanniel: aaaaaaa auxilio DX ¡! Chicos ¡! Aaaaaahh ¡!

llegan los demas y ven a yanniel en peligro .

-todos: yanniel ¡! O_O

-davis: yanniel … descuida … -va hacia la enorme criatura –

-tk: pero davis que estas haciendo ¿? ¡!

-davis: ire a ayudar a yan –chan ¡! Eslo que hare –corriendo aun –

-kari: no podemos dejarlos solos ,vamos ¡!

-hikari: no primero debemos ir por nuestros digimons ¡!

-todos: vale ¡!

Todos los demas van en busca de sus compañeros ,mentras en el camino se preguntaban que era lo que la extraña criatura hacia ahí ¿?...

AHORA:

cap.9 : ** el rescate por yanniel ,la aparacion de unas viejas amigas**

los muchachos lograron salir a fuera en busca de sus digimons quienes inmediatamente los encontraron debido a que ellos tambien se asustaron por el temblor.

-upamon -temblando- que ... que esta pasando ? :S

-poromon: -temblando- se trata de un digimon cierto ? podemos sentir su presencia .

-demiveemon: -mira al rededor - ehh ? esperen donde esta davis ?

-hikari: davis se quedo adentro pues resulta que efetivamente una enorme bestia atrapo a yanniel.

-todos los digimons: que ? ! O_O

-gatomon: y como esque dejaron a davis solo ? :/

-kari: no lo dejamos solo,vinimos por ustedes porque necesitamo su ayuda ,el solo no podra ayudar a yanniel :(.

-demiveemon:entonces que estamos esperando? vamos que debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos ...:)

-todos los digimons: sii ! :D -y suben a los brazos de sus compañeros-

-chbievemon: hikari nosotras tambien vamos :3

-hikari: claro ,andando - la toma en sus brazos -

todos se van se vuelta al lugar ,mientras adentro con davis :

-davis: -tirado en el suelo algo lastimado- arhh.. no dejare ... -intentando levantarse- que lastimes a yan-chan ! -toma un tubo y corre hacia la gran bestia pegandole en lo que parecera ser una de sus patas -

-yanniel: dai-kun ! ,busca ayuda ...! yo estare bien ! busca a demi y a los demas !

-davis: pero si te dejo por un momento esa cosa te podria lastimar ! y yo no quiero ! _ ,no lo permitire! -(( pensando: pero tiene razon en algo ,yo solo no podre ,necesito evolucionar a demiveemon para hacer que este monstruo te suelte pero si te dejo por un momento esa cosa puede aprovechar para lastimarte ,Dios ,que hago ? ))

-"..." : ataque de espinas ! -dice una voz que aparece la cual efectivamente lastima al mosntruo pero solo por un breve momento debido que era muy fuerte -

-":." davis ! -decia una voz femenina que llegaba al lugar ,la cual el pelirojo reconocio -

-davis: -voltea a ver de donde provienen las voces- ehh ..? o_o to...togemon ? mimi ...! O_O

-mimi: -yendo hacia donde estaba su amigo- davis ,con que aqui llego esa bestia ?!

-davis: como que "aqui llego esa bestia" ? y que hacen aqui tu y togemon?

-mimi: resulta que estaba yo en el digimundo visitando a palmon debido a que ya tenia tiempo que la veia y de repente vimos que de la nada ese monstruo apareco y vimos que abrio una especie de portal hasta el mundo real ,intentamos detenerlo pero fue algo dificil -mirando que la bestia tenia a una persona en una de sus garras- como ?! atrapo a alguien ?! O_O

-davis: si ,ella es una nueva alumna de la escuela y nuestra nueva amiga ,ese monstruo la aatrapo ,pensaba ir en busca de los demas pero podria lastimarla aun peor! _

-mimi: no se diga mas!... togemon! derrota a esa bestia sin lastimar a quien tiene atrapada por favor !

-togemon: entendido ! -va y le da un golpe al monstruo ,lo cual hace que se enfuresca mas-

-yanniel: aaaaa! auxilo ! DX aaaa ,no puedo respirar ! -debido a que aquellas garras que la mantenian presa empesaban a apretarla -

-davis: yan-chan ! -intenta ir hacia donde se encuenta pero debido a lo algo golpeado que estaba no pudo - arrrhh O ... yan-chan ... -

-mimi: davis -va hacia el - estas bien ? :o

-davis: si tan solo ichijouji estuvera aqui ,podriamos hacer la evolucion DNA _ ... -dijo casi sin aliento-

en ese momento los demas aparecen y ven la situacion .

-cody: chicos miren ! :o

-yolei : es mimi ! :o

-poromon:y togemon ...! o_o

-hikari: davis esta lastimado o_o ,debemos ir ...

intentan correr pero la pelea entre la bestia y togemon les bloquea el camino y alcanzan a er que yanniel tiene algunas dificultades para respirar -

-kari: aaa yanniel ! D:

-tk: con esos 2 bloqueando el paso no podremos ir hacia ellos .

-gatomon: kari ,estas pensando lo mismo que yo ?

-kari: creo que se a lo que te referes gatomon :)

-patamon : tk ...

-tk: claro patamon ...

-upamon:cody ...

-cody:en cuando estas listo upamon :)

-leafmon: ken ...

-ken: es cierto ,es hora leafmon ...

-poromon: yolei ...

-yolei: entiendo ...

-chibievemon: hikari ...

-hikari: creo que ya es hora chbievemon ...

-demiveemon: espera davis ahora iremos contigo y mimi !

-los demas : listos ?!

los digimons: listos !

los elegidos activan sus digivices haciendo que sus compañeros digievolucionen

-leafmon: digivolt aaa . minomon ... minomon digivolt aaa ... wormmon ... wormmon .. digivolts aaaaaa ...stingmon !

-poromon: poromon digivolts aaaa... hawkmon ! ,hawkmon digivolts aaa... aquilamon !

-upamon: upamon digivolts aaa... armadillomon ... armadillomon digivolts aaaa ...ankylomon ¡!

Patamon: patamon digivolts aaaaaa….. angemon !

-chibievemon: chibievemon digivolts aaa … evemon ! ….evemon digivolts aaaa….. kusurumon

!

-gatomon: gatomon ultra digivolts aaa…. Angewomon !

Todos los digimons evolucionados empezaron a atacar a la gran criatura ( sin lastimar a yanniel ) togemon los ayudo en ello ,lograron hacer que se moviera por unos momentos permitiendo el paso a los demas muchachos junto a demiveemon ,llendo finalmente hacia Davis y mimi

.-demiveemon: Davis –llendo hacia el – estas bien ¿? –preocupado –

-davis: no te preocupes demi , lo imporante …es … -se escucha un grito de yanniel –

Aahh yan-chan …. –se le humedecen un poco los ojos - ….yan-chan …. Yo te ayudare junto …. A los demás ….. –dijo algo débil –

-demiveemon: Davis D: ¡! .-preocupado -. necesito digievolucionar para ayudar a los demás a salvar a yanniel –mirando como los demás digimons peleando contra la bestia intentando no herir a la castaña- pero … como si Davis esta débil ¿?

-ken: resiste amigo …. Podremos hacer la DNA evolution ,pero debes estar de pie …

-yolei: ken … será imposible ,Davis esta algo lastmado luego intentar acercarse a esa cosa.

-cody:entonces que hacemos ¿?

-hikari: déjenme intentar algo por favor ,-se acerca al chico de los googles ,pone su mano en la suya y empiesa a brillar curando las heridas internas- listo ,creo que es suficiente

Los muchachos quedaron asombrados ,especialmente Davis .

-mimi: wow … como lo hizo ¿? :o

-davis: no lo se ..pero se lo que sea ,ya me siento mejor ,gracias hikari-san

-hikari: no debes agradecerme ,ahora ya saben que hacer chicos :)

-davis: cierto ¡! Pero primero … demiveemon …!

-demiveemon: estoy listo Davis

En ese momento el pequeño digimon empieza su transformación .

-demiveemon: demiveemon digivolts aaa…. Veemon ¡! …. Veemon digivolts aaaa … exveemon ¡!

-davis : listo ichijouji ¿?

-ken: cuando digas .. stingmon ¡!

-davis: exveemon ¡!

Empiezan la evolución .

-exveemon: exveemon ¡!

-stingmon: stingmon ¡!

-Los dos juntos: DNA DIGIVOLTS AAAAAAA … PAILDRAMON ¡!

Paildramon se hunio a la ballata junto a los demás, en eso yanniel vio el porcesimiento de la evolución DNA.

-yanniel: wow . eso … arhhh .-intentando respirar- fue … uno de las cosas que pasaron hace 3 años ,esa evolución … -arhhg –quedandose sin aire- aaaa .. no creo … resistir mucho …..-

Los digimons siguieron con sus ataques ,poniendo todas sus fuerzas pero claro que su enemigo era mas fuerte que ellos , a dicha criatura de repente le salieron 7 brazos mas y con ellas les lanzo un Ataque masivo causando llamado "tormenta del caos" haciendo que los demás a excepción de paildramon volvieran a su estado de entrenamiento .

-paildramon: chicos …! Grrr … de acuerdo … seas lo que seas no dejare que sigas lastimando a yanniel ni a mis amigos ..super ataque ¡! .-dicho ataque le da justo en los ojos al enemigo haciendo que por un momento debido al dolor suelte finalmente a yanniel ,esta misma estaba cayendo y paildramon la logra atrapar justo a tiempo –estas bien ¿? –poniendola en el suelo-

-yanniel:-ya podiendo respirar – si … gracias

,paildramon vueve al campo de batalla ,La gran bestia recupera la vista por unos momentos pero aun adolorido ,decide retisarse del lugar pero antes lanzo una advertencia hacia los muchachos y los digimons ,.

-la bestia: puede que me vayan vencido esta vez …..pero nos volveremos a encontrar –con una voz tenebrosa y malinga ,abrió una especia de portal con sus garras ,entro y desapareco de ahí –

Paildramon vuelve a ser demiveemon y leafmon ,mientras que los demás muchachos van hacia sus digimons lastimados y los cargan en sus brazos ,Davis como estaba recuperado gracias a hikari ,fue hacia donde yanniel ( con demiveemon en brazos )

-davis: -llegando todo preocupado- yan-chan … estas bien ¿?

-yanniel: si ,trankilo ,estoy bien –tratando de levantarse-

-davis: espera deja ayudarte –le da su mano –

-yanniel: pero si estabas 0_0 …

-kari: la joven hikari curo a Davis -acercandose con gatomon en brazos mientras los demás vienen detrás de ella-

-yanniel: pero como 0_0 ¿?

-cody: eso es algo que hikari ahora nos explicara …

-yanniel: esta bien … -le toma la mano a Davis y se levanta-

Del lugar los muchachos salen ,una vez afuera ,primero a mimi y su compañera digimon les presentaron a yanniel y hikari .

-davis: todos están bien ¿?

-los demás: sii ¡! :D

-mimi: me alegro de que asi sea n.n, ya tengo tiempo de que no los veo chicos. –mira a yanniel y hikari- ohh y lo que veo ya han hecho nuevas amigas :D

-davis: asi mimi –poniendo a demiveemon en el suelo por un momento- mira ellas son yanniel y hikari ,hikari es la novia de ken ,y yanniel es una nueva alumna de nuestra escuela ,y también nuestra nueva amiga ,hika y yanie ,ella es mimi ,es una amiga nuestra ,actualmente vive en estado unidos pero por lo que ven ha venido a través de un digiportal a visitarnos :P n.n

-mimi: mucho gusto a las 2 n.n ,yo soy mimi .

-hika y yanie: mucho gusto mimi n.n

-yanniel: oh y por lo que veo eres una niña elegida también owo

-mimi: haha si ,se puede decir n.n ,esta es mi compañera ,pal presentate ..

-palmon: hola soy palmon n.n –le decía al digimon de hikari-

-evemon –quien salto de los brazos de hikari- mucho gusto ,soy evemon :3( n/a: evemon tiene la apariencia de una tierno zorro ,es de color amarillo con las patas ,puntas de las orejas y cola de color naranja y tiene una melena que parece collor en su cuello ,la cual es de color ,por ultimo ,tiene los ojos azules ),es un placer n.n

-palmon: el gusto es mio nwn ,y hola chicos tanto tiempo –diciendo esto ultimo a demi y los demás-

-los demás digimons: hola palmon n.n

-mimi: y dime yanniel ,tienes un compañero digimon ¿?

-yanniel: ohh ,no,no tengo pero ahnelo tenerlo algún dia n.n.

-mimi: como ¿? O.o,osea que no eres una niña elegida ¿?

-kari: no mimi, ella es la única del grupo que no tiene un digimon u.u

-mimi: bueno,ntp,estoy segura de que algún dia lo tendras n.n .

-yanniel: gracias n.n .

-tk: pero saben ,hay algo que me consume la cabeza :/

-patamon: que cosa tk ¿?

-tk: que habrá querido hacer esa criatura en el mundo real ¿?

-yolei: es cierto :o …pénse que ese asunto de que los digimons se escaparan hacia nuestro mundo ya había quedado resuelto hace 3 años .

-yanniel: también ….el como esque hikari curo a Davis? si no había ningún medico en el lugar :/.

-ken:emm creo que hay que decirles hikari …

-mimi: ehh ¿? Sobre que ¿? O_o

-hikari: es …. Bueno …. Yo …

-davis: que pasa hikari ¿?

-evemon: hikari …. Diles la verdad …alcabo ellos entenderán .

-hikari: de acuerdo … verán chicos …. Yo .. en realidad no soy humana .

-los demás: que ¿?! O_O

-hikari: bueno ,yo soy una digihumana .naci en el digimundo y creci ahí pero debido a un peligro que hubo hace tiempo en el hogar en el digimundo mi hermana mayor alice,evemon y yo escapamos hacia aquí para estar a salvo y comenzar una nueva vida ,y como digihumana tengo la habilidad de curar a quien este herido .

-tk: por eso dices que sentiste la presencia de aquella bestia ¿?

-hikari: asi es …, sentí que esa presencia era parte digimon y parte humana ,pero no estaba segura de eso .

-cody: osea que podría haber entrado a nuestro mundo otro digihumano ¿?

-hikari: es probable …

-ken: pero por que habrá intentado atrapar a yanniel ¿?

-hikari: la verdad no estoy muy segura de cual pudo haber sido el motivo pero he escuchado que según hay algunas especies de digihumanos que suelen a atacar a otros seres ya sean de su misma especia ,digimons o incluso a humanos ya sea por envidia o celos de estén con algún ser querido suyo ,emmm Davis ,acaso nunca has conocido algún humano mitad digimon en alguna ocasion en tu vida ¿?

-davis: pues los únicos que mas o menos te sabria decir serian unos tipos desagrades que tuvimos que enfrentar hace tiempo llamados arukenimon y mummymon pero ellos han sido eliminados hace mucho ,asi que no pudieron haber sido ninguno de ellos …

-mimi: Davis espera …. No te olvides de alguien que tu,yo y nuestro amigo willis de nueva york conocimos en una de tus vacaciones de verano ….

-demiveemon: oohh es cierto ,gummymon y yo también estuvimos presentes en ese momento ….

-davis: oohh espera … mimi acaso te refieres a …..?

CONTINUARA…


	10. cap10:el misterio de la gran bestia P1

( NOTA DE LA AUTORA ):

ADVERTENCIA: a partir de este cap. parte de la historia se relacionara y basara sobre el CD drama de digimon zero two llamado "natsu e no tobira" (" la puerta del verano" en nuestro idioma) para que entiendan sobre parte de lo que se hablara en este cap. y posiblemente mas adelante en la historia es recomendable ver dicho CD drama ,agradesco su comprension nwn ,sin mas que decir les dejo leyendo .

arigato n.n

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL CAP.9:

"-ken: pero por que habrá intentado atrapar a yanniel ¿?

-hikari: la verdad no estoy muy segura de cual pudo haber sido el motivo pero he escuchado que según hay algunas especies de digihumanos que suelen a atacar a otros seres ya sean de su misma especia ,digimons o incluso a humanos ya sea por envidia o celos de estén con algún ser querido suyo ,emmm Davis ,acaso nunca has conocido algún humano mitad digimon en alguna ocacion en tu vida ¿?

-davis: pues los únicos que mas o menos te sabria decir serian unos tipos desagrades que tuvimos que enfrentar hace tiempo llamados arukenimon y mummymon pero ellos han sido eliminados hace mucho ,asi que no pudieron haber sido ninguno de ellos …

-mimi: Davis espera …. No te olvides de alguien que tu,yo y nuestro amigo willis de nueva york conocimos en una de tus vacaciones de verano ….

-demiveemon: oohh es cierto ,gummymon y yo también estuvimos presentes en ese momento ….

-davis: oohh espera … mimi acaso te refieres a …..?

AHORA:

cap.10 ** el misterio de la gran bestia ** parte 1 : quien es nat-chan ?

-mimi: si davis ... hablo de ya sabes quien ...

-davis: no puede ser ...

-cody: de quien hablan ustedes 2 ? .-.

-demiveemon: davis ,debes decirles ... -decia el pequeño digimon mientras lo aloneaba de su pantalon-

-davis:nunca crei que habria que hacerlo ...pero -exala- de acuerdo les dire ... veran hace com años cuando fueron las vacaciones de la escuela ,aquellas en la que perdi por primera vez un partido de futbol ,cuando CODY SE CONSIGUIO UNA NOVIA -lo dio con mucha exaltacion- y ...cuando alguien ... no quizo salir conmigo ... -volteando a ver a kari discretamente- demiveemon y yo fuimos a nueva a york ,en el camino nos encontramos a mimi ,wills y gummymon , estuvimos como "paseando un rato " cuando de repente paso algo extraño ... de repente toda la ciudad quedo inhabitada por un momento ,a excepcion de nosotros ,y por la misma extraña razon se hizo invierno por ese rato ...

-los demas : invierno ?!

-yolei: pero si dices que aquel dia era verano .. .-.

-mimi: presisamente eso mismo nos parecio totalmente raro .

-hikari:y luego que sucedio ?

-davis: bueno como decia ,solo estabamos ,willis ,gummymon,demiveemon ,mimi y yo ,con el frio que empezo mimi decidio irse a meter a una tienda de ropa de por chamarras ,ahi fuimos los demas, entonces en aquel momento empeze a escuchar un cascabel y luego la voz de una chica que mas o menos me decia que fuera hacia donde ella estaba ,pero yo era el unico que la escuchaba ...

-mimi: wills y yo pensabamos que el alucionaba ...

-davis: entonces fuimos hasta afuera a buscarla ,en eso efectivamente encontramos a una joven ,pensabamos que ella estaba perdida ,luego nosotros fuimos hacia donde ella porque creimos que quedo atrapada junto a nosotros en ese extraño cambio de clima ,nos presentamos y tambien gummymon y demiveemon tambien lo hicieron ,entonces le ahi descubri que ella era quien me estaba llamando ,y me pidio que le pusieramos un nombre

-yanniel: como que le pusieran un nombre ? si era una chica ,obio que debia tener un nombre .no ? .-.

-mimi:presisamente a nosotros tambien se nos hizo raro eso ,pero ella parecia necesitada de eso ,asi que accedimos y yo propuse que se llamara "nat-chan" y ella accedio .

-tk: nat-chan ? por que ?

-mimi: pues por la palabra "natsu".

-yanniel: y que es "natsu" ?

-davis: significa "verano" yanniel n.n , ya que originalmente era verano –

-yanniel: ohh ya veo n.n ,pero que fue lo que paso despues ¿?

-davis:bueno luego de eso ,ella empezo a ser muy apegada a mi

-mimi: al principio willis y yo pensabamos que era porque a nat-chan le gustaba davis,pero despues descubrimos que ella no era humana.

-davis: quizo que me separa de demi para convertirme en su compañero ,pero me negue .fue cuando se convirtio en esa gran cosa.

-yolei: te refieres a la gran bestia que atrapo a yanniel ¿? O_O

-davis: exacto pero era un poco diferente a como se miraba la bestia que acabamos de enfrentar .

-gatomon: pero luego como acabo todo ¿?

-demiveemon: pues davis intentaba tratar de hablar con nat-chan pero como en ese momento ella era un monstruo creo que no lo escucho mucho ,tratamos de ayudar pero debido a al extraño cambio de clima gummymon y yo no podiamos digievolucionar.

-mimi: de repente mas o menos recuerdo que nat-chan exploto y todo se torno blanco por un momento .

-davis: fue cuando ella aparecio en frente de mi por ultima vez en ese momento y me dijo gracias ,se despidio de mi y desaparecio . en aquel momento willis vio su digihuevo debajo de un arbol ,y de repente el clima cambio y la ciudad volvio a la normalidad, la gente habia vuelto .

-demiveemon: entonces emprendidmos nuestro viaje para encontrarle un compañero a nat-chan ,pero no lo encontramos ,en eso vimos un digiportal abierto ,decidimos entrar y pensamos dejar a nat-chan a la ciudad del comienzo en el digimundo ,aver si ahí podria reestablecerse .

-mimi: pero ahora vemos que tal vez no fue la mejor opcion pero no encontramos otra ,pues buscamos por todo new york ,y la ciudad es enorme .

-palmon: espera mimi … esa era la historia que me ibas a contar cuando nos acabamos de reencontrar en el digimundo antes de todo esto ¿?

-mimi: si palmon , eso era ….

-palmon: pero la tal nat-chan no te hizo daño ¿?

-mimi: no descuida palmon ,estoy bien ….

-ken: bueno a todo esto ,entonces la joven nat-chan podria ser quien atrapo a yanniel ¿?

-davis: pues … puede ser que si …. Eso significaria …

-demiveemon: que su digihuevo se abrio ….

-cody: entonces ella podria volver.

-hikari: entonces hay que estar alertas en caso de que ella regrese ,por en la sig, ocacion podria lastimar seriamente a yanniel .

-yanniel: pe … pero .. –dijo temblando- por … por que ella querria lastimarme ¿? :S

-hikari: como dije anteriormente ,podria ser por celos o envidia .

-kari: pero por que nat-chan estaria celosa de yanniel ¿?

-hikari: mmm ahí si esta la pieza que falta …

-evemon: de todas formas debemos estar alertas hikari –san ,en caso de que esa criatura vuelva .

-ken: es cierto ,aparte esa criatura nos lanzo un adventencia antes de irse del lugar .

Yanniel por el miedo que sintio de que su vida estuviera en peligro ,no pudo evitar temblar ,lo cual davis fue el unico en notar en ese momento he hizo que se preocupara por ella .

-davis: ((pensando: la verdad no se cual seria el motivo , ¿? Nat-chan si haz vuelto ….. por que querrias tu lastimar a yanniel ¿? ,sea cual sea la razon no dejare que eso pase : yanniel …. Juro que yo y los demas haremos todo por protegerte .. pues no quiero que te pase nada ,eres la unica de nosotros que no tiene un compañero digimon que te ciude ,despues de todo ,somos amigos .no es cierto ¿? n.n )) –ya hablando – bueno esta decidido , todos haremos guardia para asegurarnos de que nat-chan no intente hacercarse a yanniel ,de acuerdo .

-los demas: de acuerdo ¡!

-yanniel: gracias chicos por preocuparse .

-tk: no tienes que hacerlo yanniel n.n ,somos tus amigos ,no es asi kari ¿? n_n –tomandole la mano-

-kari: claro que si tk –apretandole su mano-

-davis: (( pensando: rayos ¡! Ya me habia olvidado de eso y ustedes de nuevo vuelven a recordarmelo ,para que lo hicieron ¿?! _ ))

-upamon: oye cody ,ya se esta haciendo tarde ,no ¿?

-cody: es cierto ¡! :o –mirando su reloj- si no llego a casa mi mama se va a preocupar ¡!

-yanniel: oigan ahora que dices eso cody ,a mi tambien se me hace tarde para volver a casa ¡! D: ,si no llego mi tia priscila se preocupara tambien u.u .

-yolei: es verdad ¡! D: ,prometimos llevar de regreso a yanniel a su casa ¡!

-davis: entonces no perdamos tiempos ,yan-chan .tienes el mapa que dijiste?

-yanniel: ohh si ,aca lo tengo –sacandolo de su mochila- veamos …queda por aquí –indicando en el mapa donde esta la hubicacion –

-yolei: dejame ver – acercandose y viendo el mapa – ohhh yanniel .. al parecer vives donde odahiba , por ahí es donde vive davis :o

-los demas: en serio ¿? :o

-davis: que ¿? O-O dejame ver eso –le arrebata el mapa a yolei y lo mira- wow es verdad :o ,genial eso significa que demi y yo podremos visitarte n.n .

-yanniel: wow genial pero- mira su reloj- sera mejor que me apure a irme a casa D: .

-davis: entonces vamos todos n.n

-los demas: sii ¡! :D

Asi una vez tranqulizados todos, los demas acompañaron a la joven castaña hasta su residencia ,en el camino ,las preocupaciones que hace rato los invadian ,cambiaron por platicas y risas ,hasta que finalmente llegaron al departamento de yanniel .

-kari: asi que es aquí donde vives yannie ¿? .w.

-yanniel: si ,en fin muchas gracias chicos por acompañarme chicos ,a pesar de lo ocurrido ,lo demas fue muy divertido n.n .

-tk: no fue nada ,somos amigos no ¿? n.n –lo toma la mano a kari –

-kari: -coresponde muy sonrrojada-

Davis alcanza a ver esa escena ,lo que decide interrumpir para que nadie se de cuenta de su sentir en ese momento .

-davis: bueno … bueno ,sera mejor que nos vayamos ,yan-chan necesita descanzar ha sido un dia muy duro para todos :/ . .

-hikari: es verdad ,ademas a partir de hoy tendremos que tomar precauciones en caso de que esa bestia regrese .

-yolei: estoy deacuerdo con hikari .

-cody: muy bien ,ohh lo siento chicos pero ya debo irme ,ahí nos vemos despidete upamon .

-upamon: adios chicos :3 ,ahí nos vemos .

-Los demas: adios chicos ¡! –mientras ven como se retira el joven con su digimon en brazos –

-hikari: espera ya recorde ,ken-chan ,nosotros tambien debemos irnos de inmediato a la estacion de trenes ,le prometi a yui-san que la ayudaria con la cena -

-ken: de cuerdo ,bueno ahí nos vemos chicos ,me alegro el poder aberlos vuelto a ver,ahí nos mantendremos en contacto ,adios .

-leafmon: adios demi :3

-demiveemon: adios leafmon ,adios cihibievemon :3 jijijijiji .

-chibievemon: adios demi ,adios poromon ,un gusto el conocerlos nwn.

Ahí la pareja se retira tambien del lugar , pero ahí tk y kari mencionan que tambien deben irse .

-kari: tk ,nosotros tambien debemos irnos ,ya que tai los invito a ti y matt a cenar a nuestra casa .

-tk: ooh es verdad ,estoy ansioso por eso nwn ,bueno tambien ahí nos vemons luego –tomando de la mano a kari y se retiran del lugar mientras patamon y gatomon quienes estaban en sus brazos se despiden tambien –

-davis: (( pensando: como ¿? ¡! O_O hasta ya cenan juntos ¿? ,no cabe duda u_u ,he perdido la oportunidad de estar contigo kari U_U )) –poniendo una pequeña exprecion de triztesa en su rostro,la cual efectivamente yolei ,demiveemon y especialmente yanniel notaron pero deicidieron no decir nada ,en ese momento yolei se le ocurre algo aprovechando que tambien debida irse a su hogar –

-yolei: -fingiendo toser – cof ..cof .. bueno yo tambien debo irme ,asi que los dejo solos ,ahí nos vemos .

-davis:-quien salio de un momento de su mundo- ehh ¿? Tu tambien ¿? :/ espera … como que nos dejas so …?

-yolei:ahi nos vemos luego amigos -con miraba picara dijo y se fue corriendo del lugar con poromon con brazos,efectivamente dejando a yanniel y davis solos en la puerta del departamento de la castaña ( bueno ,no solos ,con demiveemon tambien )

-yanniel: bueno ./. Entonces –volteando ya finalmente hacia la puerta cuando vio una nota pegada en ella y la tomo – ohh pero que es esto ¿? ._.

-davis: ehh ¿? Que pasa yan-chan ¿?.

-yanniel: esta nota estaba en la puerta .

-demiveemon: y que dice ¿?

-yanniel: dice : " cariño ,camille y yo salimos al mercado para comida para la cena ,y llegaremos algo tarde ,ahí en la cocina tragimos temprano algo para que comas por mientras en lo que llegamos ,abajo del tapete de la puerta estan las llaves para que puedas entrar ,ahí nos vemos atte: ,prisicila "

-davis: entonces no hay nadie ¿? O_o

-yanniel: -niega con la cabeza-mmm … ya se tengo una idea ,gustan pasar demi y tu en lo que llegan ¿? Y asi podemos seguir platicando n.n .

-demiveemon: sisisisis vamos ¡! :D vamos ¡! .andale davis – moviendo sus manitas y patitas-

-davis: ehh ¿? Pasar ¿? O_O …. Nosotros ¿? ./., pues ….. no lo se ….

-yanniel: vamos n.n ,somos amigos ,tenemos confianza no ¿? :D

-davis: mmm –lo penso un poco hasta que se deicidio – de acuerdo n.n ,por que no ¿? Ahora que recuerdo ,hoy todos en mi casa llegaran tarde .

-yanniel: de cuerdo n.n ,solo permiteme –se agacha y toma la llave que estaba bajo el tapete ,y finalmente abre la puerte entrando finalmente al depa-

Una vez ya los chicos adentro ,davis y demiveemon comtenplaron el lugar ,ya que era muy amplio .

-davis:wow ,lindo lugar ,hicieron buena eleccion al mudarse n.n .

-yanniel: gracias n.n .

-demiveemon: -salta de los brazos de davis y se va hacia una de las ventanas del lugar- davis mira ,desde aquí se puede ver tu casa :3.

-davis: en serio ¿? .-. aver –va hacia la ventan y observa el el edificio donde esta su recidencia- ohh es cierto :D ,entonces somos algo asi como vecinos yan-chan n.n .

-yanniel: en serio ¿? :D ,aver yo quiero ver donde esta tu ….- pero en ese momento mientras iba hacia la ventana no ve que hay un pedazo de la alfombra hecho bola haciendo que se tropieze y esta a punto de caer ,en davis va hacia a ella intentando ayudarla para para que no caiga pero en eso los terminan los 2 en el suelo ,quedando frente a frente ,tan cerca como si fueran a besarse –

-yanniel: -toda sonrojada- O/O emmm …. Dai-kun …..-sin saber que decir –

-davis: O/O …. No digas nada ,emmm –sin saber que decir tampoco- creo que lo mejor sera levantarnos… ./.

-yanniel: si ,eso debemos n/nU .

Ambos se levantaron ,demiveemon quien estaba presenciando todo rompio el silencio con lo sig.

-demiveemon: oigan por que estan rojos ¿? .-. ,tienen fiebre ¿?

-yanniel: no ,no es nada demi n/n .

-davis: exacto ,aaa proposito , ,estas bien ¿? No te torsiste el tobillo o algo asi ¿? :/

-yanniel: no ,estoy bien ,gracias n.n .

-davis: de acuerdo n.n .

Pero en ese momento yanniel recordo que lo de hace rato ,cuando noto que davis habia tenido episodios de triztesa , asi que decidio hacerle la pregunta de por que le pasaba eso pero por otro lado tenia algo de miedo de que fuera hacerlo sentir mal de nuevo ,pero se decidio al final decirle.

-yanniel: emmm oye davis ,hay algo que te quiero preguntar pero …..

-davis: amm si ,de que se trata ¿? n_n

-yanniel:es … algo que notado en ti ultimamente …..

-davis: emm si … de que se trata ¿? O_o

-yanniel:veras ,ultimanete te he visto que te haz sentido algo mal ,cuando fue lo de la escuela ,en el camino al cine ,cuando te retirarse del la pista de baile en la sala de juegos ,y ahora que estabamos en la puerta , davis …. Dime que te pasa ¿? Te sucede algo malo ¿? Quieres hablar de eso ¿? .-.

En ese momento davis se da cuenta de que yanniel sabe que algo lo ha estado lastimado ultimamente y ese es su amor no correspondido por kari ,la verdad por un lado le daba mucho dolor el pensar en eso ,pero yanniel se habia vuelto una de sus mas grandes amigos,y no se lo habia contado a nadie ,ni siquiera a su compañero digimon ,quien en ese momento al ver la situacion rompio el silencio por un momento nuevamente con lo sig.

-demiveemon: bueno … yo voy al baño –se retirar del lugar-

-yanniel: jeje de acuerdo demi n.n .

-davis: emmm … ._. –aun pensando en como decirle-

-yanniel: ohh si ,davis … que sucede ¿?

En ese momento davis finalmente se arma de valor y decide confiarle su problema .

-davis: esque … yo … - se le humedecen un poco los ojos mientras baja su miraba-

-yanniel: (( pensando: ooh creo que no debi preguntarle ))

En ese momento ….

CONTINUARA….


	11. cap11:el misterio de la gran bestia P2

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL CAP.10:

"-yanniel:veras ,ultimanete te he visto que te haz sentido algo mal ,cuando fue lo de la escuela ,en el camino al cine ,cuando te retirarse del la pista de baile en la sala de juegos ,y ahora que estabamos en la puerta , davis …. Dime que te pasa ¿? Te sucede algo malo ¿? Quieres hablar de eso ¿? .-.

En ese momento davis se da cuenta de que yanniel sabe que algo lo ha estado lastimado ultimamente y ese es su amor no correspondido por kari ,la verdad por un lado le daba mucho dolor el pensar en eso ,pero yanniel se habia vuelto una de sus mas grandes amigos,y no se lo habia contado a nadie ,ni siquiera a su compañero digimon ,quien en ese momento al ver la situacion rompio el silencio por un momento nuevamente con lo sig.

-demiveemon: bueno … yo voy al baño –se retirar del lugar-

-yanniel: jeje de acuerdo demi n.n .

-davis: emmm … ._. –aun pensando en como decirle-

-yanniel: ohh si ,davis … que sucede ¿?

En ese momento davis finalmente se arma de valor y decide confiarle su problema .

-davis: esque … yo … - se le humedecen un poco los ojos mientras baja su miraba-

-yanniel: (( pensando: ooh creo que no debi preguntarle ))

En ese momento ….

AHORA:

cap.11 :** el misterio de la gran bestia ** parte 2 : la confecion del dolor de davis ,el misteriosa voz en la noche.

-yanniel: que pasa dai-kun ?

en ese momento davis va hacia ella abrasandola tiernamente mientras se miraba que lloraba,yanniel se sonrrojo por un momento pero luego se quedo algo preocupada y penso por un momento que era lo que pudo hacerle causado su llanto,hasta que finalmente entre lagrimas y sollozos davis le conto su problema .

-davis:-llorando- esque … yo ….

-yanniel: vamos .. dime -tratando de consolarlo- si quieres podemos tomar asiento –mientras lo guia a uno de los sillones –

-davis: de … acuerdo –tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas y sentandose- esque … yo … sucede que ….veras ….la razon por la cual estoy asi como tu dices es por que … desde hace un tiempo hay una chica de la cual yo estoy enamorado ,he tratado de hacerle saber mis sentimientos hacia ella,pero ella nunca ha parecido corresponderme y lo peor de todo ,esque ya tiene a otro amor y hace dias los vi besandose por primera vez y… eso …. Fue lo que mas me destruyo por dentro , hay quienes en la escuela lo saben y se burlan de mi y hasta me dicen que soy un idiota por enamorme de alguien que ya tiene a alguien mas pero …. Yo no tuve la culpa de eso ,fue mi corazon el que sintio ese sentimiento sin que yo lo quisiera… -baja su mirada- por eso he estado asi ,esto no se lo he contado a nadie ,ni siquiera a demiveemon por 2 razones : la primera es porque no queria preocupar a nadie y la segunda es porque tenia miedo de que no fueran a enternderme o que se burlaran de mi ….-derrama lagrima-

Al escuchar todo eso yanniel finalmente entendio el sentir de davis y por un lado ella se sintio mal por haberle hecho recordar sus penas pero por el otro lado ,ella sintio que debia acersarse mas a el ,debido que ella sentia que el y ella se habian vuelto muy cercanos en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse , asi en ese momento yanniel se acerco a davis y le tomo de la barbilla haciendo que levantara su miraba haciendo que la viera frente a frente .

-davis: O_O ah .. yan-chan .. –aun llorando-

-yanniel: dai-kun …-tratando de sonreirle- tu no tienes porque hacerle caso a esos ignorantes ,tu no eres ningun idiota y si dicen eso porque ellos nunca han amado como tu dices haberlo hecho ,eso dice que tu eres alguien …muy especial y aparte te digo algo .. los demas son los consedero personas especiales ,sobretodo tu dai-kun n.n ,aparte de que desde mi punto de vista me pareces alguien muy simpatico n.n y aparte muy divetido :3 ,asi que nunca te rindas ,porque yo se que con tu forma de ser, habra alguien que te quiera , asi que levanta ese animo y si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien,puedes contar conmigo ,despues de todo somos amigos no ¿? n.n .

-davis: O_O yan-chan …..humn –secandose sus lagrimas- en … serio crees eso de mi ¿? ./. ,yo … no se que decirte …de verdad todo lo que aseguras es ….-ahí ella lo interrumpio-

-yanniel: claro que pienso eso ti n.n ,si tu mismo me lo has demostrado en estos dias ,asi levanta ese animo porque te vez mejor cuando eres " el chico alegra" .

En eso davis logro calmarse y empezo a sentirse mejor .

-davis: …gracias yan-chan n.n- sonriendo finalmente- .

-yanniel: asi esta mejor n.n .-sonriendo tambien –

Mientras demiveemon estaba espiando en uno de los pasillos ,miro todo lo sucedido y finlamente supo lo que hace unas noches tenia mal a su compañero humano pero se alegro de que yanniel lo ayudara a sentirse mejor .

-demiveemon: ((pensando: gracias yan-chan por ayudar a davis :3 )) –mientras movia su colita feliz-

En lo que sobro de aquel rato davis y yanniel se la pasaron hablando ,jugando ,bromeando ,haciendo locuras ,obio que demiveemon se les unio a la diversion, hasta que finlamente llego la hora en que davis y demiveemon debian volver a su casa ,aparte despues de todo , tampoco faltaba mucho para que priscila y camille volvieran a casa tambien .

-davis: -mirando el reloj del lugar- ohh vaya ya es tarde ,demiveemon ,sera mejor que nos vayamos –tomando al digimon en brazos-

-demiveemon: ohhh ,ya se acabo la divercion? –triste- ahh DX .

-davis: si no llego a casa ,mi madre me matara ,asi que no hay otra opcion ,despidete ya demi .

-demiveemon: ohh esta bien U_U ,en fin ,adios yan-chan :3 ,luego nos vemos .-moviendo su colita-

-davis: ehh ¿? Como ¿? Ahora tu tambien le dices asi ¿? .-. , solo yo me he dicho " yan-chan "_ ¡!.

-yanniel:jejej trankilo davis ,no me molesta que demi tambien me diga asi ,pero en fin ,si ya es tarde y no quiero que tu y demi tendran problemas por mi culpa ,asi que ahí nos veremos luego n.n .

-davis: jej .. bueno … en eso tienes razon .. digo … en que si ,ahí nos veremos luego ./. ,no que tu tendrias la culpa n/un –dirigiendose a la puerta-

-yanniel: -acompañandolo a la puerta- jejej no te preocupes n.n ,entiendo lo que quieres decir,en fin , ahí mañana nos vemos en la escuela .

-davis: cierto ,bueno ahí nos vemos mañana ,adios n.n ,descanza yan-chan –saliendo ya por la puerta-

-yanniel: de acuerdo ,adios ,que descances tu tambien n.n ,igual tu demi :3 .

-demiveemon:adios yan-chan :3 .

Ya finalemente el chico de los googles emprendio su viaje de regreso a su hogar ,mientras en el depa de yanniel ,ella habia cerrado la puerta y se fue directo a su cama a acostar pues ya estaba que el sueño le ganaba ,antes de eso se puso a pensar en lo que paso en ese dia : lo de la gran bestia que la ataco en los videojuegos ,en la platica que tuvo con davis y los demas camino a su casa ,y en la que tuvo con davis hace un buen rato ,eso si olvidar en el accidente de en que el y ella se cayeron los 2 juntos al piso quedando frente a frente demasiado cerca como si se fueran a besar ,la sensacion que ella tuvo en su interior cuando eso paso, pero no era la primera vez que sentia esa rara emocion ,ya anteriormente la habia sentido en los dias anteriores del tiempo que llevaba de conocer a davis ,es decir ,presiamente como ella misma le habia dicho al mismo davis ,en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a los jovenes elegidos , habia desarrollado desarrollado sentimientos de amistad y afecto por cada uno de ellos ,al igual que con los digimons ,pero con davis era un caso especial ya que el se habia vuelto en el mas cercano a ella ,estuvo pensando por un momento hasta que cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida .

Mientras con davis y demiveemon ,ellos ya habian llegado a la residencia motomiya, para su buena suerte ,el resto de la familia aun no habia llegado y habia un poco de comida en el refrigerador y aprovechando que no avisan almorsado desde hace un buen rato no dudaron en comer inmedediatamente ,en lo que comidan davis se puso a pensar en la platica que tuvo con yanniel ,en parte le habia hecho sentir mejor el aver finalmente hablado de su problema amoroso ,aunque era curioso porque el tiempo que llevaba un tiempo de conocer a yanniel pero ese tiempo habia tenido con ella ratos que lo han ayudado por un momento a olvidarse de los problemas que lo deprimian ,y tambien la personalidad de la joven castaña hablaba por si misma, asi estuvo por el resto del rato hasta que se deicidio ir a dormir pues no tenia ganas de jugar sus videojuegos como acostumbraba hacerlo .

Mientras en la casa de yanniel ella ya estaba dormida en su cama ,su tia priscila aun no habia llegado por lo tanto ella estaba sola en el depa ,cuando de repente la joven castaña empezo a sentir sensaciones raras y en eso escucho una especie de cascabel haciendo que despertara algo asustada .

-yanniel: -despertando- ayy _ O_O … -mirando alrededor – ohh … solo debido ser un sueño …. O mi imaginacion …. .-. … bueno en fin – volviendo a acostarse cuando te repente escucho la voz de otro chica –

-chica (solo voz ): tu …..

-yanniel: -volviendo a despertar- aahh O_O …? Que fue ¿? ….. debido ser mi imaginacion otra vez ….. –volviendo a acostarse cuando escucho el cascabel y luego la voz otra vez-

-chica ( solo voz)): vete ….. ( cascabel ) …. Ellos …. Son mios ….. ( cascabel ) .

-yanniel: ehh ¿? –levantandose de golpe de la cama- otra vez ese ruido ….. –mirando alrededor- quien esta ahí ¿?! …. –caminado hacia la sala de estar con la escoba en manos en caso de que se tratara de un intruso que se hubiera metido al depa- ti… tia priscila ¡! Eres tu ¿?! –pero no habia nadie – vaya …. Que raro O_o …. Juro que escuche la voz de otra persona por aquí …. Como si …. Se tratara …. De otra chica …..pero no hay nadie aquí a ecepcion de yo …. –en eso se vuelve a escuchar un cascabel a espaldas de ella –

-chica ( solo voz ): ( cascabel ) ….vete … ellos son mios ….(cascabel ) ….y asi nunca mas volvere a estar sola porque ellos son mios especialmente …..-en eso yanniel interrumpio-

-yanniel: quien eres ¿?! De donde vienes ¿? ¡! De quienes hablas ¿?!.

-chica: (solo voz ) ( cascabel) …. Lo sabras ….o tal vez no ….. ( cascabel ).

-yanniel: eh ¿? De que hablas ¿? ….

Pero ahí ya no hubo respuesta . yanniel reviso cada estante del depa esperando ver si la voz estaba escondida en algun lugar de ahí ,en eso escucho que la puerta se habria ,y por momento ella penso que podria ser la chica con la que intento establecer comunicación hace unos momentos, asi que se asomo poco a poco estando escondida por iuno de los pasillos ,teniendo en una de sus manos una escoba como arma en caso de que ella fuera a ser atacada .

-yanniel: quien esta ahí ¿? –poniendose en guardia-

-"…":cariño ¿? Aun estas despierta ¿?

-yanniel:-quien reconocio la voz- ehh ¿? Tia ¿?-asomandose para confirmar efectivamente que se trataba de su tia quien habia llegado finalmente al depa-

-tia priscila: claro que soy yo , bueno tambien pudo sido camille o tu tio roguer ,pero claro que de el dudo mucho que pudiera ser el ya que el siempre esta en sus viajes de negocios ,en fin .

-yanniel: aa pues si :p n.n .

-tia priscila: bueno ,como estuvo tu dia cariño ¿? Y .. –mirando que yanniel tenia en una de sus manos la escoba- acaso estabas barriendo ¿? .w.

-yanniel: ehh ¿? O_o -mirando que se dio cuenta su tia que ella tenia la escoba- aaaa pues …-sin saber que decir-

-tia priscila: ya ya tranquila cariño ,no tienes que molestarte nwn ,a proposito ,aquí traje la la comida para la cena ,no has comido nada desde hace rato no ¿?

-yanniel: aa si me comi un poco pero en ese momento no tenia mucha hambre pero ahora –en eso ruge su estomago –

-tia priscila:jajajaj bueno entonces llegue justo a tiempo n.n ,vamos a cenar entonces .

-yanniel: si ,vamos .

Ahí yanniel y su tia se pusieron a cenar lo que ella habia traido ,y en eso yanniel intento calmarse por lo de hace rato pero al final se quedo pensando que pudo aver sido eso ¿? ,habra sido producto de su mente ¿? ,asi estuvo hasta que ella y su tia prisicla terminaron y se fueron a dormir .

Al dia sig. Yanniel al llegar a la escuela ,camino al salon siguio pensando en lo que paso anoche ,las palabras de aquella voz femenina .

-FLASHBACK-

-chica ( solo voz)): vete ….. ( cascabel ) …. Ellos …. Son mios ….. ( cascabel ) .

-FIN DEL FLASBACK –

-yanniel: ((pensando: "ellos son suyos" ¿? Pues ellos quienes ¿? O_o y tambien eso de …. ))-volviendo a recordar-

-FLASHBACK 2-

-chica ( solo voz ): ( cascabel ) ….vete … ellos son mios ….(cascabel ) ….y asi nunca mas volvere a estar sola porque ellos son mios especialmente …..-en eso yanniel interrumpio-

-yanniel: quien eres ¿?! De donde vienes ¿? ¡! De quienes hablas ¿?!.

-chica: (solo voz ) ( cascabel) …. Lo sabras ….o tal vez no ….. ( cascabel ).

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-yanniel: (( pensando: que habra querido decir con eso ¿? Y sobre quien habra querido decir con eso de que sobretodo a uno de "ellos" ¿? .esos cascabeles que se escucharon … aguarda … he escuchado eso antes de los cascabeles … )) –volviendo a recordar-

-FLASHBACK DEL CAP.10-

-davis: bueno como decia ,solo estabamos ,willis ,gummymon,demiveemon ,mimi y yo ,con el frio que empezo mimi decidio irse a meter a una tienda de ropa de por chamarras ,ahi fuimos los demas, entonces en aquel momento empeze a escuchar un cascabel y luego la voz de una chica que mas o menos me decia que fuera hacia donde ella estaba ,pero yo era el unico que la escuchaba ...

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-yanniel: (( pensando: eso ,davis ayer dijo que cuando fue a new york ,tambien escucho un cascabel y luego una voz femenina … entonces eso quiere decir O_O …!, pero que hago ¿? ,no quiero preocupar a los chicos - ,no quiero asustarlos y que pasen angustias por mi culpa U_U ,pero si no les digo nada ,seria como si no confiara en ellos ,y eso no es asi , Dios mio que hago ¿? ))- penso hasta que llego a la puerta del salon ,con una de su manos temblando y mucha cuatela la abrio ,y pudo ver a davis intentado hablar con yolei . mientras que tk y kari estaban dandole bocadillos a los digimons .

-davis: aver yolei ,me puedes decir por que te fuiste asi como asi ayer que fuimos a dejar a yan-chan a su casa ¿? :/

-yolei: pues decir verdad … no ,por nada XD –intentado disimular-

-davis: yolei -.- …

En eso yanniel en al salon con algo de cautela y en eso la ven tk y kari.

-tk y kari: buenos dias yanie-san

-yanniel: -reaccionado- aaa si .. bue … buenos dias …. –dijo algo distraida-

En eso la ven yolei y davis .

-davis:ehh ¿? –acercandose a yanniel- yan-chan … que te sucede ¿? Estas bien ¿?

-yanniel: O_O ehh ¿? Por … por que lo dices ¿? ._.

-yolei: no te vez bien :/ … ,te sientes mal amiga? .-.

-yanniel: (( pensando: ohh Dios mio ,que hago ¿? Les digo lo de anoche o no se los digo ¿? ,no quiero alarmarlos mas , ….. que debo hacer ¿? )))

-davis: yanniel ¿? ._. …..

-yanniel: pues …

CONTINUARA….


	12. cap12:precauciones y preocupaciones P1

cap.12: **precauciones y preocupaciones ** parte 1: revisando los hechos,el surgimiento de la emociones de yanniel.

-yanniel: pues ... no .. nada ..

-los demas: nada ? .-.

-yanniel: si ..no es nada ,si estoy asi es solo que amaneci algo cansada ,es todo ,no se se preocupen.

-yolei: estas segura de que no paso nada mas ,mmm no se en tu casa ?

-davis: vamos yolei ,no hagas interrogatorios ,si yan-chan dice que no pasa nada, no hay que dudar de ella .

-yanniel: tranquilo davis,no tiene nada de malo de que yolei pregunte eso ,si ella lo pregunta es porque al igual que tu ,kari y tk se preocupan y de verdad les agradesco su preocupacion chicos .

-tk: no tienes que hacerlo yanniel n.n ,como dijimos antes ,estas entre amigos ,

-gatomon: -acercandose con demiveemon,poromon y patamon- y tambien con nosotros puedes contar ,ya que los amigos de los camaradas son nuestros amigos tambien :3

-yanniel: muchas gracias gatomon nwn .

-demiveemon: es cierto lo que dice gatomon ,despues de todo ,tu ayer ayudaste a davis n.n

tk ,kari y yolei se quedaron son cara de no entender lo que demi habia dicho ,sobre todo davis fue el que mas se quedo con cara de " QUE ? O_O ",pues eso significaria que tal vez demi vio cuando davis le dijo a yanniel sobre su problema ,aunque el mismo chico de los googles nunca

menciono que la chica de quien estaba enamorado era kari .

-tk: ehh ? como yanniel ayudo a davis ? pues que acaso le pasaba algo y no nos dijo nada ? ._.

-yolei: esperen ,acaso sera sobre el por que davis ha estado actuando algo rudo con tk ?

-davis y tk : eh ?! O.O

-davis: espera un momento yolei ,no es lo que tu crees ,bueno ... no exactamente.

-kari: entonces que es davis ? que te sucede ? .-.

-davis: ehh ... yo ...

en ese momento para la buena suerte de davis

se escucha el timbre y tambien las voces de los estudiantes que iban para el salon ,los digimons inmediatemente se fueron a esconder a los estantes de atras como siempre

entonces los chicos se fueron a sus asientos ,una vez ya todos los alumnos y maestros empezaron las clases ,en ese trancurso yolei comenzo a pensar sobre que pudo aber querido decir demiveemon con eso de que yanniel habia ayudado a davis ,y si tenia relacion con la actitud fria del pelirojo hacia el rubio ,

aunque aclarando un poco los hechos yanniel habia ayudado a davis a desaogar su dolor ,mas sin embargo este seguia algo triste por el hecho de nunca poder tener a la chica que tanto amaba ,pero yolei intento reservarse sus preguntas hasta el final ,pues conciendo al chico de los googles como lo conocia y debido a que ella sospechaba de los sentimiento de este hacia ella ,podria ser lo mas probable .

entonces asi estuvieron las clases hasta que finalmente llego la hora de la salida ,para la buena suerte de ellos ,ya mañana seria sabado ,por lo tanto en la salida cuando ya todos se estaban despidiendo ,se pusieron de acuerdo en volver a dar una salida he invitar de nuevo a sus amigos ken y hikari ,pero esta vez el paseo seria en el parque ,debido a que no estaban seguros de volver al area de videojuegos en el cine ,pero lo curioso esque ninguno de los jovenes habia visto en las noticias sobre aquel hecho ,asi primero decideron que al dia sig, irian a ver como termino ese lugar ,una vez todos de acuerdo ,empezaron a despedirse .

-davis: de acuerdo ,esta decidio .

-los demas: sii! :D

-yolei: bueno ahi nos vemos entonces ,hasta mañana !-decia mientras se alejaba del lugar con poromon en brazos-

-cody: yolei espera ! ,recuerda que vivimos en donde mismo ! ... adios chicos -dijo mientras se iba del lugar ,tambien con su digimon-

-tk: kari ,te acompaño a tu casa ,vamos n.n .

-kari: de acuerdo tk n.n ,-tomando su mano - ahi nos vemos chicos n.n . -decia mientras ambos con sus digimons en brasos se retiran del lugar -

davis solo mira esa escena,claro poniendo mala cara pero deicidio aguantarse para no crear una nueva escena de depresion porque seria como si las palabras de yanniel hubieran sido en vano .

aunque la joven castaña pudo notar un poco su tristeza y se puso a pensar, justamente paso ahora que tk y kari se habian ido ,fue cuando a ella le "callo el 20 " (( debido a que yanniel era un poco distraida en algunos detalles )).

-yanniel:((pensando: aguarda ,esa tristeza ... dai-kun la empezo a sentir ahora que tk y kari iban juntos a casa , y las demas veces .. cuando ellos se miraban muy juntitos ... claro ... como no me di cuenta antes ? - ... entonces ,la chica que dai-kun ama ...es kari ! O-O ...oh Dios mio, por eso el tomaba esa actitud con tk ,ohh pobre davis ,pero no es justo .. es decir ,tk es un chico simpatico y me cae bien al igual que lo demas nwn pero davis ... bueno ... no se porque pero hay algo en mi que... me dice el es... un chico muy especial y aparte no entiendo que clase de chica lo rechasaria ...si se ve que el es ... muy lindo ...espera ! ,por que pienso eso ?! O/O digo ,si solo somos amigos ,si pienso bien de el pero ... ayyayaayya Dios no metas tu cabeza en cosas que no sabes ! / concentrate yanniel ! )) .

en eso davis rompio el silencio .

-davis: yanniel ? .-. .

-yanniel: -saliendo de su pensamiento- ohh si ? ./.

-davis: te pasa algo ? .-.

-yanniel: oh no ,no es nada nwnU ,en fin ya debo irme casa asi que ...

-davis: no quieres que acompañe ? .w.

-yanniel:oh no ,no ,es decir ,si me gustaria pero creo que esta vez camille si vendra a recojerme .

-davis: ohh de acuerdo entiendo ,pero entonces mañana ...?

-yanniel: claro que ire con ustedes ,bueno creo eso XD uwu ,vere si mi tia me deja salir de nuevo con ustedes ,si no ,no se que hare .

-davis: tranquila ,recuerda que te dieron ese mapa que nos mostrase ayer,puede ser que si te den el permiso .

-yanniel: bueno vere que puedo hacer mañana nwn ,y si no voy ,nos veremos el lunes .

En ese momento camille llego por yanniel ,los chicos se despidieron .yanie subio al auto y cada quien emprendio su camino a casa .

Mientras con yanniel , cuando ella llego a su casa se fue directo con su tia ,a pedirle nuevamente permiso para salir con sus amigos ,aprovechando que el dia sig. seria ya sabado ,obio que la joven castaña les explico que sus amigos le dijeron la direccion del lugar citado .

-yanniel: entonces puedo ir tia ¿?

-tia priscila: bueno ,si te dieron la direccion y todo ,y .. aun tienes el mapa cariño ¿?

-yanniel: si ,aquí lo tengo –se lo muestra –

-tia priscila:mmm –lo penso un momento- de acuerdo cariño puedes ir n.n .

-yanniel: gracias tia :D .

-tia priscila: no tienes porque hacerlo ,despues de todo ,estoy feliz que tengas amigos con quienes salir n.n .

-yanniel: lo se … a mi me tambien me alegra ,sabes tia … aveces siento que aquí es mucho mejor que en alla con mis papas .

-tia priscila: ohh acaso es por los problemas que solias vivir desde niña ¿?

-yanniel: -baja su cabeza algo triste- si ….

-tia priscila: no digas eso cariño ,son tus papas y ellos te querian a ti y a tu hermano george .

-yanniel: pero aveces no lo parecia ,si no que mi mama siempre preferia a george en lugar de a mi ,por a mi siempre me gritaba ,insultaba y trataba mal ,en cuando a el ,siempre lo consentia y le daba el cariño a mi tanta falta me hacia y me negaba a dar ,en cuanto a mi papa ,el casi nunca esta en casa u.u,solo aveces podia verlo .

-tia priscila: si tu papa esta ausente entiendo que sea por problemas con tu mama cariño ,pero eso no significa que no los quiera a ustedes .

-yanniel: lo se tia ,de el no lo dudo ,pero de mi mama ,ya sabes que ella y yo pareciera que no hemos tenido buena relacion desde que yo tenia solo 6 años ,y aveces siento que siento que ella me odia .

-tia priscila: no digas mi vida ,eso no es cierto ,mira aveces nosotras la madres actuamos como monstruos pero eso no es porque no los querramos a ustedes sino porque queremos que ustedes no hagan cosas que no deben .

-yanniel: eso lo entiendo pero eso a insultarme y demas –baja su miraba con cierta tristeza –

-tia priscila: mi niña –la abraza-

-yanniel: ojala no volvamos nunca a casa u.u .

-tia priscila: vamos ,ahora no pienses en eso ,mira ,mejor vamos a comer, esta lista la cena ,hice el teriyaki que tanto te gusta n.n y terminando si gusta te ayudo a escoger ropa para que te vayas linda mañana que veas a tus amigos n.n .

-yanniel:esta bien tia –tratando de animarse –

Luego se cenar y de elegir la ropa ,se fuero a dormir ,pues yanniel quedo de verse temprano con los chicos .

Ya al dia sig. ella se baño ,arreglo y todo .

-yanniel: bien ,ya estoy lista nwn –mientras se miraba bien que tenia una especie de vestido violeta de tirantes con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas debajo ,asi como una botas cafes y sin olvidar su diadema de tambien color violeta y tambien se puso unos guantes negros sin dedal- espero verme deacuerdo a la ocasión . nwn

En eso se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta .

-yanniel: ehh ¿? …. quien sera ¿? .-. ,no estoy esperando a nadie ._. – en eso se vuelve a escuchar que tocan la puerta ,en eso decide ir a abrir y para su sorpresa – dai-kun ¡! O/O :D

-davis: hola yan-chan n.n –quien estaba vestido con un sueter de capuchon azul marino con una camisa negra debajo de este sueter de y pantalon de color negro con tenis blancos observo bien a yanniel de los pies a la cabeza – wow O/O …

-yanniel: pasa algo davis ¿? .-.

-davis: amm no nada …. Es solo que …. te ….. ves .. – decia entre cortado hasta que en ese momento demiveemon quien estaba en la mochila que davis llegaba para poder llevarlo desapercibido ,le dio un zape al joen pelirojo haciendo que esta finalmente terminara la frase – te vez muy bien ¡! / .

-yanniel:ohh ./. Bueno nwnU pues gracias ,sabes tu tambien asi vestido como lo estas te vez …..lindo .-esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja-

-davis: eh ¿? O/O .

-yanniel: digo … te vez muy bien .

-davis:ohhh jejejeje gracias , bueno debemos irnos ,los demas nos deben estar esperando .

-yanniel: oye jejej espera no me dijiste ayer que hoy tu serias quien me recojerias hoy XD .

-davis: bueno recuerda que nuestros edificios estan al lado del otro y quise aprovechar n.n. y por lo que veo si te dieron el permiso para venir ,sabia que lo harian n.n .

-yanniel: jej sipi ,en verdad no crei que fueran a darmelo ,en fin es cierto ,ya debemos irnos .

-davis: bueno vamonos n.n .

Finalmente los chicos se fueron hacia el parque donde los demas ya estaban ahí esperandolos ,ya que ellos 2 ( y demi claro X3 ) eran los unicos que faltaban ,una vez todos reunimos repasaron lo que ese dia iban a hacer .

-yolei: antes de dar el paseo ,primero debemos ir a ver como fue que termino el cine debido a lo de antier.

-davis: es cierto ,ojala no haya habido heridos ,andando .

-los demas: si ¡! :D

Los chicos se fueron hacia el cine ,con sus digimons escondidos en sus mochilas en caso de que pasara otro incidente , pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba totalmente intacto y los empleados del ugar actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado ,era algo similar al verano de davis ,willis y mimi en new york ,cuando toda la ciudad se congelo, se volvio desierta ,y cuando acabo todo en aquel verano ,la gente y la ciudad habian vuelto a la normalidad, y ahora el evento que sicedio el dia de antier pareciera que solo yanniel y los digielegidos con sus compañeros digimons presenciaron .

Pero a pesar de eso ,almenos se alegran de que nadie recordara nada y que el are estuviera intactata ,asi que decidieron en que tal vez volvieran a ese sitio en otra ocasión ,se retiraron del lugar volvieron al parque ,una vez ahí comezaron a explicarlo todos juntos ya que era enorme ,caminaron entre platicas, juegos y ,risas horas y horas hasta que finalemente se sentaron un momento a descanzar su agotados pies ,

-yolei: ya no doy un paso mas _ -quien se sento en unos de los bancos del parque y poromon sacaba su caeza de la mochila de su compañera –

-hikari: pero admitamoslo ,fue muy divertido n.n ,no es asi ken-chan ¿?

-ken: claro que si .

-tk: y tu que piensas kari ¿? n.n

-kari: claro que si y aun mas porque fue a tu lado n/n –tomando su mano-

-davis: (( pensando: debo ser fuerte … no debo ponerme mal ,aunque me duele mucho u-u ))

–en eso demiveemon interrumpio su pensamiento –

-demiveemon:oye davis ,tengo hambre –sonandose su pancita –

-davis: ehh ¿? Como ya tienes hambre ¿? O_O –en eso tambien ruge su estomago – ohh espera tripita ahora te doy de comer .U.

-yanniel: -intentado contener su risa por lo que dijo davis – jejeejj nun .

-kari: de que ries yanniel ¿? .w.

-yanniel: ohh jejejej de nada nwnU –(( pensando: jejeje esque davis es muy gracioso nwn )), pero creo que si ya es hora de que comamos todos –mirando la hora en su reloj-

-chibieveemon: yo tambien tengo hambre hikari.

-hikari: es cierto ,sera mejor ir por comida ,hay alguna tienda por aquí chicos ¿?.

-tk: creo que hay una una por aquí en la tienda .

-cody: entonces vamos –tomando a upamon-

-patamon: si vamos tk yo tambien tengo hambre .

-gatomon: kari ...-le ruge la panza-

-tk: jjeje tranquilo patamon ,ahora iremos n.n

-kari: lo mismo va para ti gatomon n.n .

-davis: bueno entonces vamos .

-yolei: aah ¡! _ .

-ken: eh… que pasa yolei ¿? ._.

-hikari: te sientes mal ¿? :O

-yolei: no ,no es eso ,es solo que apenas acaba de sentarme y me haran caminar de nuevo _ .

-yanniel: jejejej ay yolei nwn .

-poromon: vamos yolei ,yo tengo tengo hambre :S .

-yolei: esta bien vamos .

En eso los chicos emprendieron su camino para buscar dicho lugar ,en eso de repente es escucha un cascabel ,el cual unicamente yanniel logra escuchar .

-yanniel: -deteniendose un min. Despues de esuchar dicho ruido- ah ¡! O_O

-hikari: -quien se detiene un min. Ya que ella estaba delante de la castaña y voltea a verla- que pasa yanie-chan ¿? Estas bien ¿?.

-yanniel: ohh ,no ,nada es solo que … crei escuchar algo .

-hikari: algo ¿? Como que ¿? .-.

-yanniel: no ,nada ,olvidalo ,debido ser el viento nwn ,no te preocupes .

-hikari: estas segura ¿?

-yanniel: claro que si ,estoy bien .

-hikari: de acuerdo ,pero si te pasa algo ,puedes decirme yanniel .

-yanniel: oh no tienes que molestarte hikari .

-hikari: tranquila ,no es niguna molestia n.n ,bueno ahora vamos que los chicos se nos adelantaron los chicos n.n .

En eso se escucha que davis les habla a ellas desde lejos .

-davis: oigan vendran o no ¿? ¡!.

-hikari: si ¡! Ya vamos n.n ¡! , vamos yanie-chan .

-yanniel: de .. acuerdo .

Y asi ambas se fueron corriendo los mas rapido posible para alcanzar a sus amigos ,mientras lo hacian yanniel se quedo pensando por un momento ,si ese cascabel que escucho podria ser el mismo de ayer en su depa o seria parte de su imaginacion .

-yanniel: (( pensando: acaso … ese cascabel que acabo de oir …. Sera una advertencia? Y si es asi … entonces ….. nat-chan podria aparecer entre nosotros , Dios mio ,que no pase una tragedia - ))

Ya cuando los alcanzaron ,fua cuando ya llegaron a la tienda ,entre todos cooperaron para la comida ,una vez ya con las bolsas de dicho producto ,se la repartieron entre ellos y sus digimons .

Yanniel quien estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del parque junto a hikari ,yolei ,kari y cody junto a sus digimons esperando a davis, ken y tk ,ella seguia pensando en el cascabel que habia esuchado en ese momento y tambien pensaba en lo que paso en su depa ayer, a pesar de haberles dicho a los chicos en el salon que no le pasaba nada, por un lado se sentia un poco mal por no haberles dicho la verdad pero lo hico con tal de no preocuparlos mas ,pero aun asi una parte de ella sentia de debida decirles .

-yanniel : (( pensando: deberia hacerlo ¿? ._. ))) –en eso se le aparecio en entre de ella una crepa de chocolate la cual estaba siendo suyeta por una mano morena , cual ya cuando yanniel levanto su miraba presisamente de se trataba de davis-

-davis: te compre esto ,espero que te guste n.n –dandosela-

-yanniel: -saliendo de su pensamiento – ohh jeje gracias –tomandola y se puso a comerla –mmm mm .. sabe rica n/n .

-davis: jeje sabia que te gustaria n.n ,hacen buenas crepas por ahí –mientras se sentaba a un lado de lado de ella he igual se ponia a comer de la de el .

Asi todos los chicos y sus digimons se pusieron a comer ,no solo las crepas ,tambien habian comprado mas cosas chocolates, galletas ,sodas y papas , una vez de haber comido todo , decieron descanzar un poco , pero el tiempo se le fue volando y se hizo noche ,fue ahí cuando ya decieron ya cada quien irse a cada ,como ken vivia mas lejos que los demas ,el y hikari ,se tuvieron que despedir de los demas ya que como vivian juntos (( despues le dire porque X3 )) debian ir inmediatamente a la estacion de trenes .

-hikari: ken-chan ,ya debemos irnos a la estacion de trenes ,se hara tarde y no debemos preocupar a yui-san .-tomando a chibievemon en brazos-

-ken: es cierto ,lo siento chicos –tomando a leafmon-

-tk: no se preocupen chicos ,entendemos ,ahí nos veremos luego n.n .

-ken:vale, ahí nos vemos .

-leafmon: ahí nos vemos demiveemon :3 .

-demiveemon: adios leafmon :3 ,tambien adios chibieveemon nwn .

-chibieveemon: adios demi ,adios chicos .

-poromon,upamon,patamon y gatomon: adios chibieveemon ,adios leafmon n.n

Ahí ya finalmente la pareja se retiro del lugar hacia la estacion de trenes .

-yolei: oigan ,a proposito ,tambien debemos irnos .

-kari: es cierto ,vamonos casa gatomon.

-gatomon: esta bien kari.

-tk: podemos patamon y yo acompañarlas ¿? n.n

-kari: claro n/n .-tomando la mano del rubio –

-tk: bueno entonces ,tambien nos vamos ,ahí nos vemos chicos -mientras se retiraban del lugar-

-davis: ((pensando: y ahí como siempre tomados de la mano ,no sabes como desearia ser con quien caminaras kari u.u )) .

En eso yolei miro que davis se puso mal de nuevo ,por lo que decidio romper el sielncio con una idea que le llego a su mente instantaniamente.

-yolei: bueno poromon y yo tambien debemos irnos ,cody te gustaria que de una vez te lleve a tu casa? .

-cody: aa si tambien debo irme,despiete upamon .

-upamon: adios chicos ,adios demi :3 .

-demiveemon: adios upamon ,tambien adios poromon jijijiji.

-yolei : adios yanniel ,ahí nos vemos n.n

-cody: nos vemos el lunes en la escuela chicos n.n .

-yanniel: claro ahí nos vemos ,adios n.n

Ahí yolei y cody con sus digimons en brazos se retiraron del lugar para ir de regreso a casa, ya ahí como quedaron davis ,demiveemon y yanniel .

-yanniel: bueno tambien debo irme a casa asi que …

-davis: espera no puedes ir sola … vamos deja que te acompañe .

-yanniel: oh O/O … bueno … no lo se ./.

-davis: vamos ,vivimos en el mismo barrio ,ademas no muerdo X3 jejeje .

-demiveemon: si vamos :3 .

-yanniel: bueno … de acuerdo vamos n.n .

Ya vez decidio ,los chicos tambien emprendieron finalmente su camino a casa,en aquel trayecto por alguna estraña razon yanniel al ir a un lado del pelirojo ,noto algo particular en el .

-yanniel: (( pensando: vaya …. No lo habia notado antes ._. ,aunque no se si son ideas mias pero …. Davis tiene un buen perfil, y desde hace un muy buen rato ha rondado por mi mente que se ve muy lindo con esa ropa que tiene pero … ….. se ve mas lindo cuando sonrie n/n ,expresa una sensacion de emocion sincera ….y disfruto mucho su compañía , no se por que pero me siento feliz cuando el esta comigo ,cuando me mira o me habla , pero cuando cuando ayer en mi depa ambos nos caimos pude ver que tiene …. Unos ojos guindos muy lindos … ,y su personalidad es tan … tan… ))-en eso la joven castaña comienzo a sentir calor en sus mejillas ( señal que empezaba a sonrrojarse ) y que su pulso cardiaco se acelero ,lo cual hizo que la sacara de su pensamiento – ((pensando: espera un momento … ¡! Pero que estoy pensando ¿?! O/O ,ya es la segunda vez que me pasa esto ,Dios mio ,pero que me esta pasando ¿? ./. ,estare enferma ¿? O_o )))

Ya despues de eso ella con junto el siguieron caminando ,ya cuando llegaron …

CONTINUARA….


	13. cap 13:precauciones y preocupaciones P2

cap.13 ** precauciones y preocupaciones** parte 2: la revancha de nat-chan , que es lo que estoy sintiendo ? . ( el reaparecer de los emblemas y el nacimiento de 3 nuevos )

entonces asi el chico de los googles con su digimon en brazos acompaño a su joven amiga hasta su depa, mientras que la joven estaba tratando olvidar lo que penso hace unos momentos acerca de davis ,pues no era normal que alguien pensara de asi (( o por lo menos no con ese lujo de detalles )) acerca de un amigo , ya cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio de donde ella vivia ,yanniel penso de nuevo por un momento en lo que paso antier y lo de hace rato , volvio a pensar que debia decirle a davis de una vez por todas sobre la chica ( quien podria ser nat-chan ) que ha intentado establecer comunicacion con ella , pero de nuevo el temor la inadio pues por nada del mundo queria preocupar a davis ni nadie de sus amigos ,en lo que subian por el acensor ,yanniel no menciono ni una sola palabra ,lo cual por un momento davis se preocupo por ella ,pues el sentia que algo terrible tal vez le paso y se nego a decirlo en todo el dia ,ya cuando llegaron al piso donde yanniel vivia,penso en decirle de una vez ,asi ya estado frente a la puerta , ella decidio hablar aunque no muy segura .

-yanniel: emm oye davis ...

-davis: eh .. si que pasa ? .

-yanniel: sabes ... hay algo que debo decirte a ti y a demi ... antes de que entre a mi casa y tu vayas ...es importante .

-davis: si dime ...

-demiveemon: pasa algo malo ? .-.

-yanniel: de hecho ...

-davis: entonces dime .

-yanniel: esque ... -suspira- ... recuerdas ayer te me preguntaron en el salon acerca de si me pasaba algo devido a que estaba yo ?.

-davis: si ,si lo recuerdo ,nos dijiste que no pasaba nada ,que solo habias amanecido cansada .

-demiveemon: yo tambien lo recuerdo.

-yanniel: pues ... les menti chicos u.u ,en realidad si paso algo el dia de antier en mi depa,fue mucho despues de que te fuiste...

-davis: dime que paso ? O_O

-yanniel: pasa que antier cuando yo estaba queriendo dormir ,escuche otra voz femenina ahi mismo ,me decia sobre unas personas ,que "eran suyas ,especialmente alguien de ellos " pero no alcanze a escuchar ,y luego tambien escuche cascabeles ,por lo tanto sospecho que podria ser ... la joven nat-chan. U-U

-davis: QUE ?! O_O ...pero yan-chan ... por que no nos dijiste ? U.U

-demiveemon: ahi te hubieramos ayudado .

-yanniel: esque no queria preocuparlos ni a los chicos ,ni a demiveemon ni a los digimons y mucho menos a ti ,ademas no queria arruinar el paseo de hoy ,donde tambien cuando viste que me detive junto a hikari ,fue cuando escuche de nueva cuenta aquel cascabel pero no estaba segura si era verdad o fue producto de mi miedo ...U.U

-davis: yanniel ...:( .

-yanniel: davis perdoname ,no esque no confie en ustedes ,claro que si lo hago porque ustedes me han dado su amistad pero no queria que pasaran preocupaciones por mi culpa ,perdon...-ahi la joven castaña no termino su frase debido que su amigo la abrasa,aun con demi en uno de sus brazos ,haciendo que el digimon este entre ellos 2 sin aplastarlo ,mientras este dicho ser solo observaba y esuchaba lo que pasaba ahi -dai-kun ? O_O .

-davis: yanniel ... - separandose de ella sin dejar de abrasarla ,viendola directamente a los ojos - claro que no es niguna molestia ,como dijo el "ojos de esparago " ,no nos importaria hacer guardia con tal de proteger a quien lo necesite y por lo que veo tu nos necesitas ,presisamente nosotros fuimos niños elegidos para no solo proteger el digimundo ,sino tambien proteger nuestro hogar que es aqui el mundo real ,y eso tambien incluye a quienes vivan aqui ,como nuestras familias y amigos ,y tu ... eres ahora nuestra amiga ...asi que pase lo que pase ,nosotros te protegeremos ,y no aceptaremos un "no" por respuesta :) ,no quiero que nadie importante salga herido n.n ,de acuerdo ¿? .

Yanniel penso por momento , una de las ultimas palabras que su amigo dijo " que nadie importante saliera herido" ,eso hizo en una parte de ella en su interior se sintiera alagada pero no en el sentido de la amistad ,es decir ,que se sintiera feliz de que uno de sus amigos ,le dijera que para el ,ella era alguien importante pero …. Ella lo sintio en un aspecto algo diferente, al cual ella desconocia en ese momento .

-yanniel: dai-kun ….. yo …. No se que decir ./.

-davis: vamos … solo tienes que decir " esta bien " n.n .

-demiveemon: si :3

-yanniel: de acuerdo … esta bien .

-davis: asi esta mejor n.n ,bueno , sabes una cosa ,pienso venir mañana a visitarte y asi de una buena vez empezar a cuidarte en caso que de haya mas señales de nat-chan ,porque no pienso esperarme hasta el lunes y no vaya ser que mañana ella aparesca frente a ti ,te haga algo y yo no este presente, claro que no…! ,dime te parece bien ¿? n.n .

.yanniel: si de …de acuerdo ,creo que mañana tal vez mi tia te deje que nos visites n.n .

-davis : tranquila ,solo espera ,veras que si ,si te dejaron venir con nosotros,es posible que si te dejen recibir visitar n.n

-yanniel: de acuerdo ,entonces mañana creo que te espero ,aver si no salimos .

-davis: tranquila ,si entonces mañana salen y yo veo que aquí no hay nadie ,me sentire bien al saber que estas con tu familia n.n .

.yanniel: muchas gracias n_n .

-demivemon: davis ..-moviendo sus patitas y manitas muy agitadamente –

-davis: hum …? Que pasa demi ¿? .

-demiveemon: ya debemos irnos ,si no ,te castigaran y entonces no podremos venir a visitar a yan-chan mañana .

-yanniel: es cierto ,anda ve a casa ,luego nos veremos amigo .

-davis: de acuerdo n.n ,ahí nos veremos mañana y si no ,te veo el lunes en la escuela n.n .

-yanniel: vale n.n ,ahí nos vemos .

Ya finalemente davis con demiveemon en brazos se despidieron de la joven yanniel y se retiraron del lugar ,mientras la joven entraba a su hogar (( debido a que desde ayer su tia le dio una copia de las llaves del depa)) ,pero no habia nadie ,solo miro una nota en la mesa de la cocina la cual ella tomo y decia lo sig.

"yanniel cariño … si no me llego a encontrar en casa ,esque me fui con camille a un evento de su trabajo en el que fuimos invitados los padres de familia ,en el refrigerador te deje la cena ,llegare mas tarde ,cuidate "

-yanniel: vaya ,al parecer de nuevo estoy sola … en fin ,aver que me dejo mi tia en el refrigerador – va y revisa- wiii mas teriyake :D ¡!

La joven no dudo ni un momento en re-calentar dicho platillo en el horno de microhondas y mientras lo hacia se puso de nuevo a pensar en lo de hace rato ,en si fue correcto en decirle a davis la verdad acerca de nat-chan , pero lo que mas pensaba era en cual podria ser el motivo por que cuando su amigo la acompañaba en el regreso a casa ,habia tenido pensamientos asi acerca el , y todas esas veces en las ella habia tenido esa "sensacion " ,no se explicaba el por que … era un poco confuso y cuando este la miro a los ojos cuando le decia que el y los demas elegidos la protegerian …,en parte obio que capto el mensaje pero una parte de ella se medio perdio en la miraba guinda del joven moreno .

-yanniel: (( pensando: de veras me habre vuelto loca ¿? O_o ,es decir ,por que dai-kun me ha hecho sentir "eso" ¿? ,debe ser porque el y yo nos hemos hecho algo cercanos n.n pero ….. no se porque siento que esto no tiene que ver con una simple amistad … pero el pensar en lo lindos que son los ojos guindos de davis me hace perderme mas .. digo O/O…. buaaaaa ¡! …. ,por que pienso en eso ¿? T-T,de verdad debe ser mi imaginacion :S ,lo mejor sera concentrarme / ))

En eso se escucha que el horno microhondas termino de recalentar la cena ,yanniel decidio en distraerse con la comida ,se puso a cenar ,ya cuando acabo ,se fue directo a dormir pues estaba muy cansada.

-yanniel:…. .. …..mis amigos ….,los digimons … dai-kun –dijo ya acostada y se quedo dormida-

Mientras davis y demi ,ya habian llegado a su hogar,para su buena suerte no habia nadie en casa tampoco debido que sus padres se fueron una fiesta y jun se quedo a dormir en casa de una amiga , el chico de los googles ,se fue directo a ponerse la pijama ,una vez cambiado esta se tumbo en su cama ,en eso el pequeño demiveemon se subio a la cama con el .

-demiveemon: -a su lado – davis ….

-davis: -ya acostado- que pasa demi ¿? .

-demiveemon: tu crees que verdad ,si se trata de nat-chan ,podria de verdad lastimar a yanniel ¿? .

-davis: pues espero que no ,pero por eso a partir de mañana nosotros empezaremos a cuidarla ,solo por precaucion nwn .

-demiveemon: esta bien -0- -acostandose mientras bostesa-

-davis: jejej –lo tapa – duerme demi nwn –el tambien se quedo dormido pero antes de eso alcanza a decir – yan-chan ….. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Al dia sig. en casa de yanniel ,ella ya se habia levantado ,se vistio y fue directo a la sala de estar para ver si su tia ya habia llegado pero no vio a nadie ,solo miro una gran bolsa llena de comida y una nota ,la cual miro y decia lo sig.

" cariño ,perdona por volver a ausentarme ,lo que sucede esque a una de las amigas de camille le dio una intoxicacion y obio yo me quede a hacerles compañía en el hospital ,apenas me dio el tiempo para pasar al mercado y dejarte suficiente comida para cuando yo vuelva ,si no llego a dormir en la noche ,por favor , mañana el lunes ve en compañía de tu amigos camino a la escuela y de regreso a casa ,yo se bien que tu podras cuidarte sola ,despues de todo ,te has vuelto muy independiente ultimamente ,ahí luego en cuando pueda te hablare por telefono ,cuidate .

-tu tia

PD: tambien te deje dinero en la mesa "

-yanniel: (( pensando: vaya ,al parecer a mi tia se le arma una cosa tras otra ,en fin …. –en eso recuerda que davis la visitaria – aahh es cierto davis y demi vendran ,genial ¡! nwn ,aprovechando que mi tia no esta mmmmm ,tal vez tambien pueda ver de nuevo a los demas hoy ,en fin ,sera mejor hacer el desayuno )) –tomo el dinero ,lo fue a guardar y luego se fue hacer de desayunar, para su buena suerte , su tia le llevo cereal ,pero falta la leche ,asi que deicidio ir acomprarla a una tienda que ella habia visto que estaba en unas calles de ahí ,asi que puso su sueter ,ya cuando iba para puerta ,presisamente alguien empezo a tocarla.

-yanniel: ohh deben ser davis y demiveemon - fue a atender la puerta y efectivamente eran ellos – hola chicos :D nwn .

-davis: yanniel hola nwn ,te dije que si vendria hoy n.n .

-demiveemon: hola :3 ¡! –ahí salta a los brazos de la joven ,se sube pór su espalda y llega su cabeza – jijijijijijiji

-yanniel: jejej hola demi :3 –lo toma y lo carga – y si ,que bueno que llegan n.n aunque ….

-davis: que pasa ¿? .-.

-yanniel: esque ahora mismo iba salir a comprar unas cosas que me faltaban para desayunar ,pensaba ir a una tienda que se encontraba por aquí ,no se si sepas cual es .-.

-davis: aahh creo que te refieres a la tienda de los padres de yolei n.n ,si quieres vamos juntos ,y aprovechando que nosotros no hemos desayunado .

-yanniel: como no han desayunado tampoco ¿? :o

-davis: bueno eso es por 2 razones : 1- mis resulta que fueron a una fiesta ,y mi hermana jun se quedo a dormir en casa de una amiga ,apenas esta mañana me hablaron para decirme que tuvieron un imprevisto y que llegarian en la noche,asi que en casa no habia quien cocinara XD y la 2-esque me dio la urgencia de venir aquí n.n .

-yanniel: ohh …bueno de acuerdo ,entonces podriamos desayunar juntos ,que opinas ¿? n.n.

-davis: humm … juntos ¿? ._. ,es decir ,no quiero molestarte .

-yanniel: claro que no n.n ,tranquilo ,por mi estaria bien ,y creo que para demi tambien –abrasando al digimon quien aun ella lo cargaba en brazos- que piensas demi ¿? X3

-demiveemon: siii :3 ,me gustaria n.n .

-yanniel: jjejejej lo ves ¿? ,entonces que dices davis ¿? n.n

-davis: de acuerdo n.n ,pero para eso debemos ir ya mismo a la tienda .

-yanniel: claro vamos .

Ahí yanniel cerro bien la puerta de su casa y emprendio su viaje hacia a la tienda ,junto a sus 2 amigos ,y obio que en todo el camino davis estuvo muy pegado a ella como su fuera su guarura ,en caso de que hubiera señales de nat-chan ,ya cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino ,se pusieron a buscar lo que necesitaban ,ya cuando iban a pagar a la caja , ahí estaba su amiga yolei ,quien habia terminado de ayudar a su padre con unas cosas ,obio que la joven de cabellos lilas no dudo en ir a saludarlos .

-yolei: ohh chicos hola :D ¡! –llendo hacia ellos-

-yanniel: hola yolei :D .

-davis: hola n.n .

-demiveemon:- quien estaba dentro del chaleco de davis saco su cabeza- hola :3 y poromon ¿?

-yolei: jeje hola demi nwn , pues poromon esta en se quedo en mi cuarto n.n y diganme muchachos que hacen por aquí ¿?.

-yanniel: estabamos comprando unas cosas para desayunar n.n .

-yolei: ohh … esperen … por que llevan las mismas cosas ¿? Acaso desayunaran juntos ¿? O_o

-yanniel: se puede decir que si n.n

-yolei: y eso por que ¿? .w.

-davis: pues debido a que no habia nadie en mi casa y aparte necesitaba ya ver a yanniel debido a que paso algo … que no nos conto :/ U.U .

-yolei: ehhh ¿? Pues que paso ¿? .-. O-o.

-yanniel: es …. Una larga historia yolei U.U .

-davis: aproposito yolei ,necesitamos decirte a ti y a los demas ,es muy importante.

-yolei: mmmm –se quedo pensando un momento y reviso el reloj de la tienda – miren chicos ahora ya casi acaba mi turno ,esperenme en lo que pagan sus cosas ,yo ire por poromon y cambiarme ,les avisare a mis papas ,vere si ahora le llamo a cody y a los demas , en donde quieren que nos juntemos ¿? .

-davis: de acuerdo ,mira ,diles que vayan a mi casa ,que paso algo y que es muy importante .

-yolei: de acuerdo ,solo esperenme – ahí ella se va –

Mientras la esperaban ,los chicos pagaron las cosas ,en eso yolei llamo a los chicos ,se cambio ,se llevo a poromon y finalmente se fue con davis y yanniel al depa del pelirojo .

Una vez ahí ,se instalaron ,se hicieron el desayuno ,comieron y esperaron al resto del grupo ,ya cuando todos llegaron ,se juntaron en la habitacion de davis y ahí el junto a yanniel les contaron todo y que debian a partir de ese momento estar muy atentos en caso de que nat-chan apareciera e hiciera algo en contra de yanniel .

-davis: entonces entendieron todos ¿?

-todos : sii ¡! :) .

-cody: pero aun no entiendo yanniel ,por que no nos dijiste nada en la escuela ¿? .-.

-hikari: y cuando nos detuvimos en el parque ayer ¿? :/ .

-yanniel: yo no queria preocuparlos U.U ,y aparte no estaba muy segura del todo ,asi que por eso caye ,perdonenme U.U .

-kari: tranquila yanniel ,no tienes que lamentarte n.n ,lo importante esque ya nos dijiste y ahora sabemos que en cualquier momento algo puede suceder .

-tk: es cierto ,aparte contamos con el apoyo de nuestra amiga mimi en caso de que necesitemos refuersos n.n .

-yanniel: no creo que sea buena idea hacer que la joven mimi tenga que cruzar a traves del digimundo desde new york hasta tokyo :S ,se me hace mucho .

-ken: tranquila ,no lo es ,presisamente con los digiportales seria mas rapido para ella llegar aquí .

-tk: ademas contamos con las digievoluciones DNA en caso de que nat-chan se volviera mas fuerte que la ultima vez que la conbatimos en el cine .

-yanniel: digievolucion DNA ¿? .-.

-davis: ohh recuerdas lo que paso cuando esa bestia te tenia atrapada y xv-mon y stingmon se "fusionaron " en el ser que te detuvo cuando caias ¿? .

-yanniel: si … lo recuerdo bien ...entonces eso es … ¿?

-davis: si ,eso es una digievolucion DNA ,pero no solo ken y yo podemos hacerla ,tambien la hacen yolei y kari con aquilamon y gatomon ,y tk y cody con ankylomon con angemon n.n .

-yanniel: ohh ya veo ,y … tu hikari ¿?

-hikari: hum ¿? … ohh .. no ,yo no tengo compañero con quien hacer la digievolucion DNA :/ .

-yanniel: ohhh … lo siento .

-hikari: no te preocupes ,aunque aun si evemon no puede hacer esa evolucion ,podemos ayudar con otras opciones que tenemos a la mano n.n .

-yolei: en serio ¿? Y cuales son ¿? .-.

-hikari: veran …. Tiene que ver con los emblemas y digieggs .

-los demas: ehh? O_O .

-tk: pero que pasa en ellos ¿? .-.

-hikari: pues como ustedes sabran y bueno dejame contarte yanniel ,ken-chan me conto que los primeros digielegidos ,entre ellos ,la joven mimi y los hermanos mayores de tk y kari , eran posedores de los emblemas ,los cuales los ayudaban a que sus digimons evolucionaran a nivel ultra , pero ken-chan tambien me dijo que unos de los primeros elegidos , ( su amigo izzy )les dijo que tuvieron que sacrificar dichos emblemas por un asunto importante en el digimundo ,pero hace un tiempo cuando evemon y yo fuimos al digimundo a visitar las reunas del reino donde viviamos , senti la presencia de un poder parecido al de los emblemas pero no estaba segura de ello ,en eso vi en el fondo de uno de los bosques de ese lugar varias luces de color que brillaban ,fuimos a inspeccionar que no se tratara de algun poder de la oscuridad o algo por el estilo y en eso vi a un señor algo joven pero que tenia en sus manos las luces que tanto brillaban …

-FLASHBACK-

-hikari: ehh quien es usted ¿?

-evemon: y como entro al digimundo ¿? –en posision de pelea-

-"…" : tranquilas ,les juro que no les hare daño ,al contrario me alegro que usted haya venido ,izumy-sama –decia amablemente-

-hikari: ehh? Espere como sabe mi verdadero nombre ¿? O_O .

-evemon: acaso usted es un espia de vaporomon ¿?

-"…":no claro que no ,veran permitenme , mi nombre es genai y soy de aquí del digimundo.

-hikari: genai ¿? Acaso es el mismo señor que ayudo a ken-chan y a sus amigos en los acontecimientos de hace 3 años ¿? .

-genai: exacto n.n ,asi que no se preocupe su majestad izumy ,.

-hikari: de acuerdo n.n y por favor ,llameme "hikari ".

-genai: de acuerdo hikari nwn .

-evemon: y como esque sabia que hikari era la mismisima princesa izumy ¿? Si nosotras nunca lo habiamos visto a usted antes .-. .

-genai: bueno ,veran mi hogar es una especia de bibloteca ,donde se encunetran archivados casi todo lo del digimundo ,incluyendo a quienes habiten aquí .

-hikari: ohh ya vemos ,pero diganos ,que hace aquí ¿?

-evemon: y que son esas luces que tiene usted en su mano ¿? .-.

-genai: veran , me he enterado a traves de la escencia de energia que rondaba por aquí ,que al parecer esto que vez en mi mano – mostrandoles su manos – son los emblemas de los amigos del joven ken ,lo cuales han renacido debido a que el digimundo ya se encuentra totalmente reestablecido de los daños causados hace 3 años y por la escencia uno de los humanos que estuvieron aquí en esos mismos hechos ,fue alguien que se sacrifico convirtiendo su cuerpo en datos .

-hikari: debe ser el tal orikawa que fue usado por malomyotismon e intento captar a mi ken .

-genai: exactamente ,pero no solo con su sacrificio ,ha logrado lo ya mencionado ,sino que tambien ,gracias a eso ,tambien ha logrado hacer que puedan finalmente nacer los otros 3 emblemas que faltaban ,mas otros 3 digieggs . y presiamente me alegra comunicarte joven hikari que tu eres dueña de uno de los emblemas y digiegs .

-hikari: yo ¿? Dueña de uno de los nuevos 3 emblemas ¿? O_O ,pero cuales son ¿?

-genai: bueno conoces los primeros ya existentes ¿?

-hikari: si ,ken me conto acerca de eso ,y presismente es el dueño de unos de ellos ,el cual es el de la bondad ,y los demas me dijo que los demas emblemas son : valor ,amistad ,amor ,pureza ,sinceridad,conocimiento ,esperanza y luz .

-genai: efectivamente .

-evemon: y los nuevos 3 ¿? .

-genai: los nuevos emblemas son : destino ,milagro y ternura , mientras que los digieggs son : ternura ,oscuridad y destino , el digiegg del milagro si existe pero según tengo informado ya esta con su dueño, mientras que tu emblema y digiegg son el del destino ,de los cuales me honro en darte ahora mismo –mientras que ambos objetos flotan junto hacia hikari y la joven rubia los toma –

-hikari: le agradesco mucho señor genai ,pero y los demas emblemas ¿? ,y quienes son los dueños de los otros 2 ¿?.

-genai: me temo que no puedo decircelo ya que aun no estoy seguro quienes puedan ser pero desde este momento los primeros emblemas se regresaran con sus dueños cuando ellos vengan de nueva al digimundo ,mientras que los nuevos estaran en un lugar seguro hasta que sus dueños aparescan ,al igual que los digieggs –en eso la luces se separan de su mano y salen como estrellas fugases del lugar y se dividen en diferentes lugares del digimundo – bueno disculpeme pero en este momento debo volver a mi hogar ,espero que en otro momento podamos volver a vernos ,-mientras se retirara de lugar –

-hikari: pero oiga a donde va ¿? ¡!

-evemon: por que se ve ¿?!

-genai: debo volver a mis deberes ,cuidense mucho evemon y hikari –dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras –

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

-kari: como osea que nuestros emblemas han vuelto ¿? :O .

-tk: y de verdad es cierto eso de los 3 nuevos emblemas ¿? O_O .

-hikari: efectimamente y aquí tengo el mio.. – mientras se quita de su cuello su emblema que ya venia adentro de su propia etiqueta y se los muestra a los demas- … el cual es el destino .

-ken: pero hikari ,por que no me lo dijiste antes ¿? Que ahora eres dueña de un emblema ¿? Y con todo esto aun mas me lo hubieras dicho U-U.

-hikari: perdoname cariño pero esque presisamente con todo esto lo olvide y aparte eso fue hace un tiempo .

-yolei: pero de verdad el señor genai no sabia quienes eran los dueños de los otros 2 ¿? .

-hikari:no, dijo que no estaba seguro de quienes podrian ser .

-kari: pero lo bueno es saber que cuando vayamos al digmundo ,tk y yo podremos recuperar nuestros emblemas :D , solo sera cuestion de buscarlos y con los d-3 podriamos localizarlos nwn.

-tk: aunque esto es raro :/ pues normalmente el señor genai solia saber muchas cosas que nos han ayudado .

En ese momento los digimons sintieron una presencia extraña lo cual los hace ponerse en modo de pelea .

-yanniel: chicos que pasa ¿? .O_O

-gatomon: esta presencia …

-upamon: viene de …

-patamon : alla afuera –volando hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje –

Ahí los demas se asoman tambien y logran ver algo inusual en el cielo ,pues se empresaba a oscurecer como si fuera de noche cuando en realidad era de dia y la ciudad se lleno de neblina por un momento la cual esta misma se desaparecio y la gente que estaba en las calles se habia desaparecido ,los muchachos se quedaron atonicos respecto a esto .

-kari: pero que fue eso ¿?! O_O .

-yolei: por que el cielo se oscurecio ¿? ,si no hay ningun eclipse ¡! O-o

-demiveemon: davis … :c

-davis: exacto .. esto es similar a lo que paso en new york :/ .

-cody: osea que eso quiere decir ¿?...

-ken: no ,no es posible ¡! O_O .

-wormmon: ken :c …..

-evemon: hikari …. –volteando a verla – esta presencia otra vez …

-hikari: si ,yo tambien la siento … -tocando su pecho-

-tk: entonces si es ..? ¡! O_O .

-yanniel: puede ser O_O ….

En eso se escucha un cascabel ,el cual solo yanniel logra escuchar y luego la voz femenina otra vez .

-chica ( solo voz) : ( cascabel ) … ahora si llego el momento … ( cascabel )….. estas son las consecuencias de no haberte ido ….y tambien te demostrare que ellos son mios ….. especialmente ….. –en eso yanniel vuelve a interrumpir-

-yanniel: tu otra vez ¿?! pero de quienes hablas ¿?! Y quien es ese alguien del que tanto exclamas ¿?! –decia gritando al lugar intentando localizar de donde provenia la voz, dicha accion hiso de los demas voltearan a verla totalmente preocupados – acaso hablas de ..?!

-chica ( solo voz ): exacto hablo de tus amigos y sus digimons ,ellos son mios sobretodo …. Daisuke ,…. ES EL SOLO MIO ¡!.

-yanniel: entonces si eres tu …. Entonces muestrate … aquí estoy ….!,no te tengo miedo ¡!.

En eso sus amigos le intentan hablar .

-kari: yanniel tranquila ¡! D: -decia preocupada-

-tk: yanniel no pierdas la cordura ¡! ….

-davis: yan.-chan –iba hacia ella preocupado mientras pensaba – ((pensando: pero por que esta vez solo yanniel puede escuchar esa voz ¿? , si eres tu nat-chan exijio tambien hablar contigo _ ¡! ))) –ya hablando ,tambien comenzo a hablarle a la voz – te digo de una vez que sea lo que sea que planes no permitire que lastimes a yanniel ¡!

Los demas se quedaron sorprendidos por la accion del pelirojo .

-ken: pero davis que estas haciendo ¿?!

-cody: te volviste loco davis ¡!?

-demiveemon: davis :c –preocupado –

-davis: vamos aparece ¡! ,que estas esperando ¿?!

Ahí davis y yanniel gritaron juntos al mismo tiempo .

-davis y yanniel:….. MUESTRATE NAT-CHAN ¡!

En eso la ventana del lugar de abrio dejando meter una fuerte rafaga de viendo la cual hacia hacia que quisera llevarse a los jovenes y su digimons hacia afuera ,asi estos mismo se sujeraron de lo que pudieron .

-davis: -sujetandose con demiveemon en uno de sus brazos – vamos ¡! Debemos salir de aquí ¡!–

itentando salir del lugar mientras "gateaba" ,los demas lo encontraron un poco absurdo pero no encontraron otra alternativa si no querian salir volando por la ventana ,asi que los demas hicieron lo mismo logrando llegar a la sala de estar donde al parece por alguna extraña razon era algo mas seguro ,ahí todos estaban de "cucliyas" .-

-yolei: ustedes creen que aquí estaremos bien ¿? .

-ken: pues no yo creo que sea por mucho tiempo :/ .

-kari: tengo miedo ¡! n .

-tk: tranqula kari ,todo estara bien .-mientras la abrasaba-

-evemon :hikari que debemos hacer ¿?

-hikari: bueno si la joven nat-chan aparece frente a nosotros ,yo digo que habra que combatirla –se toma su etiqueta- ,con el poder del emblema del destino y las evoluciones DNA tendriamos ventanaja ,estan de acuerdo ¿? : )

-los demas: siii!

-davis: sera inutil … -dijo seguro –

-los demas: que ¿?!

-tk: pero por que lo dices ¿?

-davis: por que cuando paso lo de new york demiveemon y gummymon no pudieron evolucionar y si de nuevo la ciudad se ha desavitado entonces nat-chan de nuevo impediria las evoluciones,lo del cine fue diferente por que presiento …-tomandose su pecho – que eso fue apenas el comienzo pero que ahora si es definitivo ¡! _ .

-cody: que entonces …?!

-yolei: no puede ser : ( …

-demiveemon: entonces no podremos ninguno de nosotros podremos digievolucionar ¿? :c .

-gatomon: no nos digas eso por favor :c .

-davis: en realidad no estoy seguro …pero …

-hikari: entonces si no estas seguro ,debemos itentar combatirla .

-yanniel: pero chicos….

-cody: ehh ¿? Que pasa yanniel ¿? .

-yanniel: no creo que deban ir a combatirla .

-yolei: ehhh ¿? Pero por que dices eso ¿? Si ella quiere pelea le daremos pelea :D .

-yanniel: pero yolei , ella no quiere pelea ….los quiere a ustedes ¡! _

-los demas: que ¿? ¡!

-yanniel: si ,asi como lo escuchan ,ella mismo me lo dijo , cuando paso lo de la reafaga de viento ,me dijo que ustedes y los digimons eran suyos sobre todo davis ¡! _

-davis: que ¿?! Enserio te dijo eso ¿? .

-yanniel: si –bajando su miraba triste- y tambien dijo que esto que paso eran las consecuencias de no averme ido del pueblo ,tal vez si lo hubiera hecho , si yo me hubiera ido ,si le hubiera dicho a mi tia que mejor nos fueramos de shibuya entonces tal vez ..- ahí davis la interrumpio-

-davis: no digas eso ¡! . -llendo hacia ella tomandola de los hombros- perdon yanniel pero no puedo escucharte decir eso como si tu tuvieras la culpa ¡! Porque todos sabemos bien que no es asi ,si nat-chan ha vuelto y nos quiere debe ser por algo ,pero sea lo que sea no es por tu culpa ¡! ,tu no la tienes …..nadie la tiene –mientras soltaba los hombros de yanniel-

-yanniel: -anonadada- … da…dai-kun O_O .

-davis: yo …. Yo prometi que te protegeria y asi lo hare... ¡!,no me importa que tan grave sea la situacion ,yo no pienso dejarte sola ,tu eres la unica de nosotros que no tiene un compañero digimon que pueda cuidarte y eso te hace nuestra mayor respondabilidad el protegerte ¡! ,sobretodo yo ,como lider del grupo ,no dejare que te hagan daño ,porque te lo he dicho ,tu eres nuestra amiga y principalmente yo no dejare que nadie se atreva a lastimarte ,porque si lo hacen ,juro que de ser necesario no tendre piedad de quien te lastime –miraba poniendo miraba peligrosa y maligna pero mirando hacia el suelo ,mientras aprieta su puño – jamas permitiria que te lastimaran .

Yanniel quedo sorprendida por todo lo que acaba de escuchar de davis ,entonces de verdad el si la consioderaba alguien importante .en eso lo demas quienes estaban presensiando ese momento tambien decidieron hablar ,pues en parte de lo que davis habia dicho era cierto : el que ella era su amiga y la protegerian .

-ken: es verdad algo de lo que dijo davis ,eres nuestra amiga y te cuidaremos .

-hikari: asi que aunque no sabemos lo que pueda pasar, haremos el intento por enfrentar a nat-chan .

Los demas asintieron ,con esto yanniel se sintio algo mas segura de sus amigos,aunque aun tenia algo miedo de que algo malo iba a pasar ,pero trato de calmarse .

-yanniel: gracias chicos ,y yo de verdad espero que todo salga bien .

-davis: entonces –se levanta- vamos todos a afuera ,debemos ir a combatir a nat-chan .

-demiveemon: davis –salta a sus brazos- obio que ire contigo :3 .

-cody: yo tambien ire –tomando a upamon-

-yolei: yo igual –tomando a poromon-

-tk: nosotros tambien –tomando a patamon-

-kari: yo tambien peleare –tomando a gatomon –

-ken: yo no me quedo atrás –tomando a wormmon-

-hikari: claro que cuentan tambien con nosotras –tomando a evemon-

-davis: yan-chan … debes quedarte .

-yanniel: no ,quiero ir con ustedes ,quiero enfrentar cara a cara a nat-chan .

-cody: que ¿? Pero yanniel ….

-davis: claro ven con nosotros .

-los demas: que ¿?! O_O

-yolei: pero davis ….

-davis: escuchen ,no solo nuestros compañeros deberan luchar en caso de ser necesario ,recuerden que nat-chan es una digihumana ,quizas podamos hacerla entrar en razon hablando pero si estamos todos juntos y asi saber que es lo que nat-chan busca .

-yolei: estas seguro ¿?

-davis: claro que lo estoy .

-hikari: tiene razon

-ken: bueno entonces vamos afuera y enfretemos lo que tengamos que enfretar .

-todos: siiii! :D

Asi de una vez los chicos y los digimons salieron del depa de davis a toda marcha hasta finalemente llegar a la calle ,sin saber lo que pasaria en ese momento ….

CONTINUARA…


	14. cap 14:la fria tristeza de nat-chan

cap.14 **la fria tristeza de nat-chan**: la captura de los digielegidos y el surgimiento de una nueva elegida mas .

ahi todos los chicos y los digimons salieron del depa del joven davis hasta la calle , esperando poder y enfrentar cara a cara a nat-chan y asi saber cual podria ser el momento por el que ha querido atemorizar a la joven yanniel, una vez preparados para cualquiera cosa que pudiera pasar ,sin embargo nunca se imaginaron lo que pasaria EXACTAMENTE.

-yolei: muy bien ,aqui estamos ...-poniendose en guardia-

-kari: listos para cualquier situacion...

-tk: y en cualquier momento ...

-cody:sea lo que sea ...

-ken: aunque no sabemos lo que pueda pasar ...

-hikari: al menos lo intentaremos ...

-davis: porque nosotros ...

-yanniel: no tenemos miedo ...

-todos juntos : asi que manifiestate nat-chan ! .

luego de eso efectivamente se volvio a escuchar el famoso cascabel y la voz de la joven .

-nat-chan ( solo voz ): ( cascabel ) ... como gusten ...alcabo he esperado este momento ...

-yanniel: entonces muestrate de una vez ! .

ahi entre la neblina del lugar aparecio la figura de una joven que aparentaba tener de 11 a 14 años de edad ,era causacica ,de pelo corto color castaño ( algo mas claro que el de yanniel y kari ) ,sus ojos eran de casi ese mismo color pero un poco mas oscuros ,vestida con un blusa-sueter de cafe ( algo asi como tipo crema ) y un pantalon de color negro con tenis y bufanda blanca .

la cual el joven davis reconocio .

-davis: nat-chan ... .

-yanniel: asi que eres tu ...

-nat-chan: nos volvemos a ver mi querido daisuke y demiveemon...,y si al fin nos vemos frente a frente ... shain scruce yanniel .

-yanniel: espera ...como sabes mi nombre completo ?!

-hikari: y como es eso que nosotros somos tuyos ? si nunca te habiamos visto :/ .

-nat-chan : bueno ... me alegro que lo preguntes hikari-sama nwn ,o mas bien ... izumy-san :) .

-tk : ehh ? izumy ? .

-hikari: si ,ese es mi verdadero nombre ,pero aqui en el mundo real soy hikari .

-kari: pero bueno dinos que es lo que buscas ?

-gatomon: y como sabes de nosotros ?

-nat-chan : bueno ,les contare: como daisuke y la joven mimi debieron haberles dicho ,luego que volvi a ser un digihuevo , aun una parte de mi mente estaba intacta, y como estaba rejenerandome ,tambien pude finalemente desarrollas una de mis cualidades mentales ,la cual me permite a traves de una especie de "telepatia" ,saber que habia sido de mi querido daisuke y sus amigos willis y mimi ,junto a sus pequeños compañeros gummymon y demiveemon , y al parecer cuando el volvio a aqui a shibuya ,tokyo siguio su ida normal con ustedes sus amigos y tambien sus digimons camaradas ,en el tiempo que estuve dentro de mi huevo ,mientras anhelada el poder renacer y asi poder estar con daisuke ,aproveche esa habilidad especial para tambien conocer a sus amigos ,el como se llaman,como son y asi , entonces al ver que cada uno de ustedes eran y lo admito: muy agradables ,pense en que ustedes tal vez me dejarian ser su amiga ,por que ... entendi algo de lo daisuke me quizo decir ,pero cual fue mi sopresa ?...: resulta ser que su amiga yanniel ya se habia hecho amiga de ustedes ,senti que habia perdido la oportunidad de ganarme su amistad y que demiveemon me perdonara por lo ruda que fui con el ,asi por eso ,efectivamente era yo quien intento herir a yanniel en el cine aquel dia ,porque crei que asi ella no podria enterferir en mis planes ..pero veo que no pudo ser como yo lo planeaba .

-cody: pero como dices?!

-yolei: acaso crees que aceptariamos a alguien que intento herir a una amiga nuestra ?!

-ken: lamento decirte esto pero asi no se gana una amistad ,la amistad se gana con el perdon ,no con la violencia ! ... creeme ...yo se lo que te digo .

-davis: nat-chan escucha !,efectivamente como ichijouji dijo ,asi no se gana una amistad ,y si planeaste eso .. entonces no entendiste lo que quise decir cuando paso lo de new york ,nadie le ha quitado su lugar a nadie ,claro que los demas te hubieran aceptado pues yo les hubiera explicado mas detalladamente su caso emocional ,pero ... el empezar a amenzar a yanniel en lugar de contactarme a mi como lo hiciste la primera vez ... no ... asi no funcionan las cosas .

-demiveemon: yo si te hubiera perdonado ,pero como dijo davis ,asi no se hacen las cosas :(.

-hikari: si tus intenciones incluyen lastimar ,entonces asi no se puede :/ ,lo sentimos pero asi es .

-los digimons: exacto... ! :/

nat-chan escuchando atentamente lo que los chicos le habian dicho ,se quedo desbastada por dentro ,sintio que habia perdido para siempre la oportunidad de tener finalmente amigos y que estaria totalmente sola por el resto de su vida ...,obio que una parte de ella aun sentia que yanniel era la responsable del rechazo de los digimon y los digielegidos ,se quedo callada pensando un momento .

-nat-chan: (( pensando: daisuke y sus amigos ... no me quieren ..))-derrama una lagrima y comienza a hablar- entonces ... ( cascabel ) -dijo cabeza abajo y con voz triste - si no puedo tener su amistad por las buenas ... tendra que ser por las malas ...asi que... yanniel scruce -dijo en tono de enojo y rabia - dame a quienes deberian ser mis amigos ...y sobretodo ...-levanto su miraba de nuevo de forma agresiva mostrando la ira en su rostro -DEVUELVE A MI DAISUKEEEEEE... !

en ese momento los ojos de nat-chan se volvieron rojos y levanto sus manos de la cuales empezaban a salir enormes rayos de enegia oscura en formas de rayos los cuales empezaron a transformarla en la gran bestia del verano en new york de davis ,willis y mimi .

-yolei: ahh! esa gran bestia otra vez ! .

-hikari: entonces debemos combatirla ! ... evemon !

-ken: wormmon !

-tk: patamon !

-kari:gatomon !

-yolei: poromon !

-cody: upamon !

-davis :no tenemos otra opcion ...demiveemon!

-los digimons : entendido !

ahi los digielegidos alzaron sus digivices activando las evoluciones de sus compáñeros .

-demiveemon: demiveemon digivolves aaaa ...veemon ! ...veemon digivolves aaa...XV-mon !

-wormmon: wormmon digivolves aaa ...stingmon !.

-poromon: poromon digivolves aaa... hawkmon ! ... hawkmon ...digivolves aaaa ...aquilamon !

-upamon: upamon digivolves aaaaa... armadillomon ! , armadillomon digivolves aaaa ... ankylomon ...!

-patamon: patamon digivolves aaa ...angemon !

-evemon: evemon digievolves aaaa ... kusurumon !

ahora empiezan las evoluciones DNA .

-XV-mon : XV-mon !

-stingmon: stingmon !

-los 2 juntos: DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAAA ...PAILDRAMON !

-aquilamon: aquilamon !

-gatomon:gatomon ...!

-ambos : DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAAAA ...SILPHYMON !

-ankylomon: ankylomon!

-angemon: angemon !

-ambos: DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAAA ... SHAKKOUMON !

-hikari: ahora tu kusurumon ! -saca su emblema del cuello y lo levanta haciendo que brille e inicie la ultraevolucion -

-kurusumon: kurusumon ultradigivolves aaaaaa ...chikagemon !- (es una digimon con apariencia humana ,tiene su cabeza cubierta con una especie de zorro largo de color rojo ,su cabello es claro ,sus ojos azules y su traje es naranja con dorado ,tiene 2 pistolas ,por lo usual casi no uso excepto en batallas peligrosas debido a su fuerte acto ).

-hikari: se lo encargamos mucho chicos ... !

-chikagemon : entendido !

-hikari: vamos yanniel ,debemos retirarnos -mientra le toma el hombro a la joven castaña-

-yanniel: pero ...

-yolei: no hay tiempo ! , vamos todos refugiarnos !.

-yanniel: de ...de acuerdo .

ahi todos se metieron a una restaurant de comida local y se escondian en la barra del mostrador mientras miraban como los digimons comenzaron a convatir a nat-chan convertida en monstruo ,todos comenzaron a atacar con todas sus energias ,lo cual hizo que efectivamente recibiera daños pero muy debiles ,debido a que efectivamente se habia vuelto algo mas fuerte que la vez anterior -

-nat-chan ( transformada): reconozco que eso me dolio ...peo les aseguro que esto les dolera mucho mas a ustedes ...es un ataque que me imagino que recuerdan ... TORMENTA DEL CAOS !-de nuevo le salieron brazos extras y en cada una de ellos una esfera de energia oscura las cuales les lanzo a los digimons ,haciendo que queden algo lastimados pero seguian estables -

-paildramon: -algo dañado - ... con eso ... no nos lastimaras tan facilmente ... super ataque ! -le disparo a la bestia pero esta lo esquivo - pero que ? !

-nat-chan: no volvere a caer en el mismo truco ,pero ustedes si ,solo que con algo diferente ... AVE MUERTA !.

aquel ataque provoco un gran impacto lo cual hizo de los digimons volvieran a su etapa infantil ,los jovenes elegidos fueron hasta donde sus compañeros lastimados .

-davis: chicos ... estan bien ? -mientras llegaba junto a los demas para intentar auxiliar a los digimons heridos -

ahi nat-chan vuelve a convertise en chica y se dirije hacia los demas .

-nat-chan: les dije que no podrian conmigo ... y ahora como tambien mencione antes ...si no estan conmigo por las buenas ...tendra que ser por las malas .

-yanniel: que te pensar eso ?!

-nat-chan: bueno ... pues esto ! -levanta uno de sus brazos apuntando a hacia los chicos mientras disparaba de su dedo lo que pareciera ser un rayo electrico el cual fue es dar a los digivices de los jovenes elegidos ,lo cual hizo que los dichos artefatos comenzaran a actuar de forma extraña ,luego acto el acto seguido este era que los digivices salieron de los cinturones de los jovenes y comenzaran a flotar en direccion hacia nat-chan mientras estaban rodeados por un especie de aurora azul-marino -

-tk: pero que ...?!

-kari: que es lo que estas haciendo ? !

-nat-chan : ohh nada solo ... esto !

en eso los d-3 se alinearon al readedor de los jovenes y comenzaron a disparar de las pantallas rayos de sombra los cuales fueron a dar contra cada uno de su respectivo digimon ,atrapandolos y convitiendolo en datos ,los cuales fueron a dar dentro de dichos dispositivos ,estos mismos fueron de regreso hacia nat-chan y ella los tomo metiendolos una especie de bolsa la cual esta vez ella tenia .

-yolei: nuestros digimons ! D:

-tk: no puede ser ! D: ... patamon ! .

-hikari: que fue lo que les hiciste ?!

-nat-chan: ahora ellos son mios ... pero no sufran ...no se preocuopen amigos -rio maleficamente- que ustedes les haran compañia ...AHORA MISMO ! -

en eso de repente salen del cuerpo de nat-chan unas esferas de enfergia de color gris la cuales efectivamente al igual de los d-3 fueron en direccion hacia los muchachos y el hacer contanto con ellos estos eran capturados en dichas esferas ,la primeras victimas fueron tk y kari .

-kari : tk ...! -dijo antes de ser caturada por una esfera -

-tk: kari ..! -dijo cuando el tambien al ser capturado -

-los demas: muchachos ! D:

-hikari: sera mejor huir de aqui ! -

-ken: de acuerdo ! ,vamonos !

-cody y yolei: siii !

-yanniel: pero ...!

-davis: no hay tiempo ,corramos ! .-mientras tomaba la mano yanniel y corrian del lugar dejando a nat-chan aun parada en el sitio -

-nat-chan: ( cascabel ) corran todo lo que gusten ... alcabo ustedes no podrian escapar de mi ,mucho menos tu DAI-SU-KE -ahi sonrrio maleficamente mientras miraba que las demas esferas de energia perseguian a los jovenes que faltaban -

ya los llegaron al parque que habian ir a visitar el dia anterior ,se encondieron entre los arbustos , estaban a salvo pero no por mucho tiempo .

-hikari: buen ,al parecer la perdimos ...por ahora .

-yolei: tk ,kari ,... poromon -se solto a llorar -

-cody: tranquila yolei ... debemos ... ser fuertes para ... recuperar a nuestros amigos -intentando aguantar su llanto -

-ken: es increible no todos los digimons juntos y encima de todo ni con la digievolucion DNA puedan ganerle ...

-davis: nat-chan ...-dijo decepcionado - acaso ya olvidaste lo que de verdad querias solo por unos celos que se salieron de control?! -dijo mientras golpeaba el piso enojado y llorando - que fue lo que paso ?!

-yanniel: dai-kun -tocando su uno de sus hombros tratando de consolarlo - .. no te pongas asi ... tu bien debes de saber acaso por que nat-chan debe sentirse mal ...por lo tanto ... no debes culparla ... :C ,a apesar de todo ,aunque haya tratado de lastimarme y me haya hecho enojar ,hay algo en mi ,que me dice que ella no es mala ,que algo debe de pasarle para que actuara asi y pensara lo que dijo acerca de mi ,con respecto a mi amistad con ustedes .

-davis: lo se ,cuando paso lo de new york ,me di cuente que todo empezo porque ella estaba terriblemente sola y en eso no la culpo ,pero ,el creer que con hacerte daño ella tendra nuestra amistad ... eso si que no es correcto ! .

-yanniel: davis :c ...

-ken: antes que nada ,primero debemos pensar en un plan para poder recuperar a wormmon ,tk ,kari y a los demas .

-yolei: es cierto ! pero como ? ,no tenemos con que defendernos .

-hikari:tendremos que pensar en una estrategia pero debe ser rapido .

-cody: pero que es lo que podriamos ...aaaaaa! -en eso de repente aparecen las esferas de poder ,las cuales habian logrado localizar a los jovenes y una logra capturar al pequeño cody .

-yolei: cody ...! D: ... AAAAAAAA ! -en eso otra esfera la captura tambien -

-davis ,yanniel ,ken y hikari : yolei !

-hikari: vamonos de aqui ! ya no es seguro !

en eso los 4 salen corriendo de los arbutos donde se escondian intentando lograr escapar de las esferas pero era algo inutil ,la mitad de la ciudad tenia bastante neblina ,la cual dificultaba un poco la vista .

-davis: rayos ! ni aun con los googles puestos puedo ver bien... .! ...estupida neblina ! _

-hikari: aun asi debemos continuar ,ya que esas molestas esferas de poder deben seguir tras nosostros .

-ken: es cierto ,ademas solo quedamos nosotros 4 .

-davis: hmmm ya que : / .

ahi los jovenes siguieron caminando a lo largo del gran parque esperando encontrar otro escondite mas seguro y ahi poder realizar un plan para recuperar a sus amigos , hasta que se toparon con la tienda del parque en la fueron a comprar las crepas el dia anterior ,se metieron a ahi para poder esconderse ,aprovechando que no habia nadie ,comensaron a tomar los productos gratis ,ya que pensaron en que si la situacion duraba mucho tiempo ,necesitarian proviciones .

-davis: creen que con esto sea suficiente ?

-ken: puede ser que si ...

-davis: estas seguro ? porque creo que habra que hacer bien los calculos .

-ken: dejame revisar ...

en lo que los chicos miraban la comida ,ahi hikari pudo notar que yanniel estaba muy callada desde hace unos momentos ,lo cual la hizo preocuparse por la joven castaña .

-hikari: yanie-chan ?

-yanniel: hum ... aaa si ?

-hikari: yanniel ... tranquila ,todo estara bien ...:)

-yanniel: esque ... de verdad ...esto me asusta mucho .. que tal si nunca logramos salvar los demas ? .. .que tal si tambien ella los captura a ustedes ?...porque juro que si eso pasa yo ... yo ...-intentando aguantar sus ganas de llorar - yo no podre hacer nada ...

-hikari: vamos yanniel ,no digas eso .

-yanniel: como quieres que no lo diga ? si es la verdad U.U ,yo no podria hacer nada ...yo no soy una niña elegida como ustedes ,no tengo un digimon ,no tengo un digivice , no tengo nada ...solo soy una niña que sueña con poder tener algo que jamas sucedera en su vida , yo no soy como ustedes ... no tengo nada de especial U.U .-baja su mirada tristemente-

-hikari: yanniel-san -le levanta la miraba tomando su rostro - ,no digas eso ,aunque eres la unica de nosotros que no tiene un compañero digimon , eso no significa que no eres especial ,tu misma nos has demostrado que eres especial pero por lo que eres y sabes lo que eres ? :eres alguien que no teme demostrar lo que siente y si lo llegas a hacer ,es porque te preocupa que los demas se puedan sentir mal,nos has dado tu amistad y eso ... eso habla por ti misma ,asi que nunca te subestimes ,asi que sean como sean las circunctancias ,saldremos de este problema .

-yanniel: hika-chan - limpiando sus lagrimas - gracias n.n ,y de verdad espero que podamos salir de esta situacion ...-voltea a ver davis quien aun seguia con ken viendo lo de la comida- de verdad ... ./. -mientras se sonrroja-

-hikari: asi se habla n.n ,hmmm -nota que yanniel esta observando a davis - oye yanie-chan .por que miras tanto al joven davis de ese modo ? .w.

-yanniel: ohhh ... no ,por nada -volteando a ver a otro lugar -

-hikari : jeje de acuerdo n.n -en eso la joven rubia siente una presencia - aaaaahhhh ! D: .

-yanniel: eh que pasa ?

-davis y ken : que sucede ? -volteando a ver a las chicas -

-hikari: esta presencia ... es de ... aaaaaaa! -en eso aparecen de nueva cuenta las esferas y una de ella logra capturar a hikari -KEN-CHAAAAANN! .-alcanza a decir antes de ser capturada -

-ken: HIKARI ! AAAAAAAAA! -el tambien logra ser capturado -

-davis: ichijouji !

-yanniel: hika-chan !

ya solo quedaron davis y yanniel ,asi que tomaron la mochila ( n/a: en la tienda en la que estaban tambien vendian mochilas ) y salieron corriendo del lugar intentando escapar de la ultima esfera que quedaba ,aunque una parte de ellos sabian de todas formas aun itentando esconderse en cada rincon de la ciudad serian encontrados por la ultima esfera .

-yanniel: davis espera ... -deteniendose toda cansada- ...ya no lo intentemos es inutil ... aunque lleguemos hasta el otro lado de la ciudad ,tarde o temprano ,esa esfera nos encontrara ,ya que solos faltas tu ,y presisamente eres quien mas quiere atrapar nat-chan .

-davis: ya te dije que no debemos ,debemos seguir intentando ,debemos hacerlo por los demas .

-yanniel: pero ...

-davis: yan-chan vamos -acercandose a ella ,viendola cara a cara ,tomandola de la barbilla, -. confia en mi n.n . -le sonrie -

-yanniel: -levemente sonrrojada- O/O humm ..de ... acuerdo ,lo ...lo hare ./ . ,por los demas , y por ti .

-davis: asi se habla n.n ,bueno debemos seguir .

-yanniel:de acuerdo vamos .

continuaron su destino ,hasta que pudieron ver una gran torre abandonada , de la cual pensaron que ese lugar seria su prox. escondite ,cuando estaban cerca del lugar ,lograron ver una especie de silueta entre la neblina ,la cual yanniel logra reconocer .

-yanniel: espera ... davis ...! D:

-davis: oh no ,debe ser ...

-nat-chan: ( cascabel ) efectivamente ... ,creyeron que podrian escapar de mi ,pero ... adivinen ...( cascabel ) ... yo los pude encontrar , les dije que no podrian contra mi ,pero bueno ...ahora no mas juegos ,es hora de ir directamente al grano .

-davis: nat-chan detente por favor ,estas cometiendo un error .

-nat-chan : no ,el error lo cometio la joven yanniel ,al no irse de la ciudad ,cosa que me hizo tener que desacerme de ella ,pero como ese plan no pudo ser debido a que paso lo del cine ,no me quedo mas opcion que recurrir al plan b ,osea el captuarlos a todos ustedes ,pero obio que a quien mas deseo es a ti ...daisuke ,asi que vete despidiendo de la joven yanniel porque no volveras a verla ...-sonrio maleficamente- AHORA ! -

en eso aparece detras de nat-chan la ultima esfera de poder que quedaba ,la cual para desgracia de los jovenes esta era mucho mas rapida de las demas y davis logra ser capturado -

-davis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! DX YANIE-CHAAAANNN ! -dice antes de ser capturado-

-yanniel: dai ... DAI-KUUUUUUUUUN ! O

-nat-chan : finalmente ... -mientras ve que la ultima esfera se mete adentro de su bolsa junto a las demas - lo ves? ,te dije que ellos eran mios ,ahora si no hay nada mas que puedas hacer ,se acabo el juego ... ( cascabel ) ... bueno ... para ti -dijo sonriendo malieficamente.-

en eso aparece al rededor de nat-chan una especie de burbuja de energia ,cuyo fondo era negro , la joven se encontraba dentro de este y fue elevada hacia la cima de la gran torre a la que se dirigia yanniel junto con davis hace un momento , la pobre yanniel quedo definitiamente devastada por dentro ,sintio que ya no habia nada que hacer ,era la unica del grupo que no era un digielegida y no tenia nigun arma ,poder o algo por el estilo que la pudiera ayudar a enfrentarse a nat-chan ,yanniel penso por un momento que habia decepcionado a todos sus amigos .

-yanniel: -en el suelo de rodillas mientras derrama lagrimas - ahora si ... ya no hay nadie que pueda detener esta locura ... ,upamon ,poromon ,patamon ,gatomon ,wormmon ,evemon,demiveemon ,cody ,yolei ,tk ,kari ,ken ,hikari ...da...-dijo entre sollozos -davis ... -finalemente se puso de llorar - lo tuve todo ... y ahora ya no tengo nada , oh Dios mio ,amigos ,perdonenme ,pero ahora si no podre ...hacer nada por ustedes ,por que no soy ... una niña elegida ...perdonenme ,tal vez ,deberia ... darme por vencida ,-

penso pero luego de eso recordo de golpe ,todo lo que hikari le habia dicho ,sobre que de ella (( yanniel)) si era alguien especial y el no ser niña elegida no significaba que no pudiera hacer grandes cosas por los demas ,asi como tambien recordo poco a poco todos los buenos momentos que habia pasado con sus amigos ,las platicas ,las salidas ,aunque fue por un tiempo algo corto ,ese tiempo fue lo mejores tiempos de toda su joven vida , asi como tambien recordo los momentos que vivio con cada uno de ellos ,especialmente con davis ,ya que ella se habia vuelto muy cercano a el ,asi como tambien el siempre ha habia hecho sonrreir desde que conocieron .entonces fue ahi que dio cuenta de que no podia darse por vencida -

-yanniel: noo ! -dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y secaba sus lagrimas - esto ... esto ...ESTO NO ES TODO !,esto no puede acabar asi ! ,presisamente por mis amigos debo esforzarme ...no dejarme vencer por mi miedo y angustias ! -mirando hacia la cima de la torre en la que se escondia nat-chan - amigos ... aunque yo no tenga armas ni nada ,sea como sea ...yo los rescatare ! ,ire por ustedes ! -dijo mientras finalmente corre a toda velocidad entrando finalmente al gran edificio ,el cual aunque estaba abandonado ,el elevador del lugar funcionaba a la perfeccion ,entonces la joven castaña llego finalmente hasta el ultimo piso donde efectivamente se encontrara oculta nat-chan ,aunque el entrar yanniel no logro verla por ningun lugar .

-yanniel: en donde estara ? ...-comienza a gritar- nat-chan ! nat-chan ! ,donde estas ?! muestrate cobarde !.

-nat-chan ( solo voz ): ( cascabel ) vaya ..vaya ... asi que aun despues de todo ,te atreves a querrer enfrentarme -se rio - nunca pense que aun sin un digimon que te ayude ,te atrevieras a retarme .

-yanniel: deja de reirte ... mejor muestrate si eres tan capas !

-nat-chan ( solo voz ): ( cascabel ) como gustes ...

-ahi aparece frente yanniel ,desendiendo del techo aun dentro de la gran burburja -

-nat-chan: asi que si tuviste el valor de enfretarme ,pero dime ..como piensas hacerlo ?,si presisamente no tienes un digimon ,ni tienes poderes como yo ,los cuales gracias a las energias de tus amigos y sus digimons ,quienes aparte de ser mis nuevos amigos ,tambien seran mi fuente de energia ,sobre todo daisuke , quien al parecer es el que mas enegia tiene .

-yanniel : que?! no puedes hacer eso ! .si absorves sus energias ellos podrian morir !

-nat-chan : eso es imposible ,ya que como digihumana ,al igual que hikari-san puedo hacer que se curen quienes esten heridos y si ellos llegan a perder la vida , con todo poder que vaya consiguiendo ,yo podria revivirlos .

-yanniel: no creo que eso sea posible y aunque fuera asi ,seria inutil porque podrias revivir la carne ... pero nunca el alma !,lo cual es lo mas importente de todo ser vivo !

-nat-chan : tch ... tu que vas a saber ?

-yanniel : yo se mas porque en el tiempo que llevo de convivir con los chicos lo he aprendido que la gente es especial por lo que por dentro es .

-nat-chan: tch ... de verdad crees que ellos de verdad te quieren por tu forma de ser ?

-yanniel: de eso no lo dudo ...porque ellos me lo han desmostrado .

-mientras todo eso pasaba entre yanniel y nat-chan ,dentro de la bolsa donde nat-chan tenia prisioneras las esferas de poder y los digivices con los demas adentro ,en una de la esferas donde se encontraba davis ,el mismo joven comenzo a despertar ya que se encontraba en una especie de sueño -

/en una de las esferas /:

-davis:-despertando -. hmmm ...ahhh O_O ..que ? donde estoy ? -mirando que el lugar era totalmente blanco con algo de neblina y aparte estaba totalmente desierto a excepcion de el - hola !?, hay alguien?! ... -mirando al rededor - demiveemon ! ...ken ! ...yolei ! ...cody ! ...tk ! ... kari ...! ...hikari ! ,chicos ! en donde esta ..? -en eso se da cuenta de que el se encuentra en la especie de "flote" - pero que ?! O_O ... por que estoy flotando ?! -intento caminar pero en lugar de eso se voletaba de un lado para otro mientras movia los brazos deseperado - aaah! o que alguien me suba ..! me baje ! ...o lo que sea ! Q

en eso de escucho finalmente la voz de los demas ,mas sin embargo no podia verlos ya que estaban en las otras esferas

-demiveemon ( solo voz ): davis ?!

-davis: -dejando de moverse - ehh ? ...demiveemon !estas ahi ?!

-demiveemon ( solo voz ): siii ...! pero estoy en tu digivice, como los demas digimons ! mientras que los muchachos estan en las otras esferas !

-ken ( solo voz ) : davis !

-davis: ichijouji ! ,estas bien ?!

-ken ( solo voz ) : si lo estoy ,no te preocupes ! ,concentrate encontrar a los demas !

-hikari ( solo voz ): ken-chan ¡! ,davis ¡!

-ken ( solo voz ): ehh ¡! Hikari ¡!

-davis: donde estas hikari ¿? .estas bien ¿?!

-hikari ( solo voz ): si ..! lo estoy no se preocupen chicos , y tu ken-chan estas bien ¿?!

-ken ( solo voz ): si lo estoy ¡! Tranquila ¡!.

-davis: bueno menos mal que tambien esta hikari ,ahora debo ver si los demas tambien estan por aquí.

-yolei (solo voz ):chicos ¿?!

-davis: ahh … yolei estas bien ¿?!.

-yolei ( solo voz ): si ¡! Tranquilos lo estoy ¡!

-cody ( solo voz ): aquí estoy ¡!

-davis : cody ¿!

-tk ( solo voz ) : por aquí me encuentro ¡!

-kari ( solo voz ): tk ¡! Chicos ¡! .

-tk: kari ¡! Estas bien ¿?!

-kari ( solo voz ): si ,lo estoy ,descuida .!

-davis: aaahh kari ¡! ,que bueno saber que estas bien ¡!

-demivemon ( solo voz ): tambien deben de estar aquí wormmon y los demas ¡!

-ken (solo voz ): es cierto ¡! … wormmon ¡!

-hikari ( solo voz ): evemon ¡!

-yolei ( solo voz ): poromon …¡!

-cody ( solo voz ):upamon ¡!

-tk( solo voz ): patamon ¡!

-kari ( solo voz ) : gatomon ¡!

-los digimons ( solo voces ): aquí estamos ¡!

-davis: ahh que bueno saber que los demas esten bien ….

-hikari ( solo voz ): espera ahora que recuerdo … davis donde esta yanie-chan ¿?!

-ken ( solo voz ): es cierto ,recuerdo que cuando nat-chan nos capturo a hikari y a mi ,solo tu y ella quedaron.

-yolei ( solo voz ): que ¿? ¡! Esperen si es asi entonces eso quiere decir que ….

-davis: asi es ….. yanniel fue la unica de nosotros que aun sigue libre,nat-chan solo nos queria a nosotros que somos niños elegidos u.u .

/ cada quien en su esfera /

-tk: oh no ,eso es terrible D: .

-hikari: sin ninguno de nosotros esta con ella ,entonces no habra forma de salir de aquí .

-cody: no puede ser D:

-ken: entonces yanniel no podra enfretarse nunca a nat-chan ,lamentablemente no tiene con quien .

-kari: entonces ..?

-yolei: es el fin ¿?

-tk: parece ser que nat-chan pudo salirse con la suya u.u

/ los digimons en los digivices /

-evemon: hikari ….

-wormmon: ken :c …..

-patamon: tk ,no puedes decir eso ….:c ,nosotros nunca nos hemos dado por vencidos .

-poromon: es verdad ,nosotros siempre hemos logrado salir de cualquier situacion .

-upamon: si ,por mas dificil que fuera .

-gatomon: pero esta vez es diferente ,ya que ninguno de nosotros puede enfrentar a nat-chan afuera …nos tiene encerrados aquí .

-upamon: entonces …. De verdad si es el final ¿? :c

-poromon: no puede ser cierto :c .

-evemon: gatomon tiene razon ,las circuntancias no parecen ser las mejores u.u

-wormmon: evemon :c …..

-evemon: lo siento wormmon …pero … no puedo dar falsas esperanzas .

-patamon: entonces … hasta aquí llegamos todos u.u

/ todos juntos /

-cody: lo ven ¿? Hasta nuestros compañeros saben que esto si es definitivo .

-upamon: cody …:c

-yolei: no ¡! n ,yo no quiero acabar asi ¡!

-poromon: yolei tranquila ….

-yolei: no ¡! No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas encerrados aquí ¡! TnT.

-patamon: tk :c ….

-tk: si …. Nos llego las hora patamon u.u –se quita su sombrero –

-gatomon: kari :c ….

-kari: gatomon …. De verdad ,el tiempo que pasamos juntas fue estupendo y ahora el que pasaremos dentro de aquí ,estoy segura que nos acostumbraremos …

-wormmon:ken ….

-ken: wormmon … gracias por todo ,espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos ….aunque ahora solo podamos escucharnos y no vernos como antes ..

-wormmon: si ken –trantando de sonrrreir -

-evemon: hikari …..

-hikari: estoy bien evemon ,aunque me siento algo triste pues … parece que despues de todo ,no logramos proteger a yanie-chan como acordamos ….pero lo intentamos c":

-evemon: hikari :"c ….-queriendo llorar –

Ahí casi todo el grupo penso en resignarse por un momento ,en que ahora si destino seria estar encerrados en sus prisiones por el resto de sus vidas ,y que aun peor ,no habian logrado proteger a yanniel como lo prometeron , unos momentos de silencio debido a la tristeza que ellos sentian pero en eso el mismisimo lider del grupo decidio romper dicho silencio ,y no se escuchaba nada contento por lo que acababa de oir de los demas .

-davis: PERO QUE LES PASA ¿?! O -molesto –

-demiveemon: davis O-O ….

-tk: davis que pasa ¿?

-davis : mas bien que les pasa a ustedes ¿?! . ,como pueden darse por vencidos y decir que esto es el fin ¿?! Claro que no lo es ¡! ,esto no puede terminar asi ..

-kari: pero davis o_o …

-davis: pero nada ¡! …perdoname kari u.u ,pero esque es la verdad, presisamente hemos salido de situaciones peores ,todos juntos podremos salir de esto ¡!

-cody: pero como …? ,si todos estamos aquí ¡!

-davis: no ,no todos ,recuerden bien ¡! Nuestra amiga yanniel aun esta afuera y tambien la necesitamos asi como ella nos necesita ¡!

-ken: lo sig. que dire no es por ofender a yanniel-san ,pero ella no podria enfrentarse a nat-chan sola ,recuerda que ella es la unica de todos nosotros que no tiene un compañero digimon que la pueda ayudar ¡!.

-hikari: perdoname ken-chan ,pero es cierto lo que dice davis ,ademas el que yanniel no sea una digielegida como nosotros ,no quiere decir que no ella no pueda almenos intentar hacer algo por nosotros .

-davis: exacto ¡! .yo se que de algun modo ella podra …! Estoy seguro ¡! Tambien debemos creer en ella ¡!

-demiveemon: es cierto lo que dice davis,la union hace la fuerza …! :3

-davis: demi .. c: -en eso el joven pelirojo logar escuchar las voces de yanniel y nat-chan – ahhh! O_O .

-kari: que pasa davis ¿?.

-davis: pude escuchar las voces de yanniel y nat-chan y al parecer …- vuelve a escuchar – yanniel esta intentando hacer entrar en razon a nat .

-ken: espera … como esque nosotros no podemos escuchar nada ¿?.

-hikari: deber ser porque el joven davis ha creido en yanniel ,mientras que nosotros pensamos en darnos por vencidos u.u .

-demiveemon: -logra escuchar las voces tambien- davis yo tambien puedo escucharlas ¡!

-patamon: pero como ¿?.

-demiveemon:. Muy simple …. Comenze a confiar en yanniel como davis lo hizo :3 jijijiji,vamos todos deben intentarlo tambien .

-davis: entonces vamos ,por favor todos tengan comienzer a creer tambien ¡! Por favor .!

Los demas decididos comenzaron en confiar en yanniel y efectivamente pudieron escuchar la voz de yanniel .quien trataba de hacer razonar a nat-chan .

-tk: es cierto o_O ,puedo escucharla tambien ¡!-tocando su pecho-

-kari: si O-O –tocando su pecho –yo tambien la puedo escuchar .

-yolei: yo tambien :O ¡! –tocando su pecho –

-cody: yo igual –hace lo mismo –

-ken: es verdad y tambien puedo escuchar que alparecer ella no tiene miedo o_o .

-hikari: ella no siente temor ,a pesar de que nat-chan podria tranformasrse de nuevo y lastimarla ,tambien puedo escucharla decir que la amistad consiste en la personalidad de una persona .

-davis: yanniel :") …. A pesar de todo …. Pensaste en arriesgarte por nosotros …,eso demuestra lo especial que eres –derrama una lagrima la cual por algun motivo salio un brillo cristalino de la misma lo cual hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar – ehh pero que me ha pasa …? O_O .

-hikari: esa energia …..-tocando su pecho – puedo sentir que viene de ti davis ,porque tu fuiste el primero en confiar en yanie-chan y si no me equivoco esa energia que te rodea …podria ayudarnos a poder salir de aquí , junto con la escencia de la valentia de yanniel …..pero …..

-evemon: que pasa hikari?

-hikari: bueno ,según tengo entendido : una energia de ese tipo requiere de mucho esfuerzo ,pero tanto que podria ser muy riesgoso .

-demiveemon: riesgoso ¿? Que tanto ¿? :O .

-hikari: podria casi … costarle la vida!

-los demas : que ¿!.

-cody: pero estas segura hikari ¿? ¡!

-hikari: claro que lo estoy ,mis instintos de digihumana nunca me fallan …!

-kari: tiene que ser una broma ¡! D:

-tk: si ,debe serlo ¡! D: ,puede ser asi de riesgoso …o si ¿?! O_O .

-hikari: me temo que si tk u.u .

.yolei:entonces ...eso podria dañar terriblemente a davis, si es hasi mes mejor pensar en otra cosa …

-davis no ,si lo voy hacer ¡!.

-los demas: QUE ¿?! O_o

-ken: davis perdiste la cabeza ¿?!,por que si es asi ese error podria costarte la vida ¡!

-tk: davis escucha a ken ¡!,por que eso pasa entonces nosotros …sabriamos que hacer si algo te llega a pasar ….!

-davis: YA LO SE ¡! . …ya lo se …. Lo acabo de escuchar de hikari-san ….pero …..

-kari: davis ¿?

-demiveemon: en que estas pensando ¿? :c

-davis: si tengo que arriesgar incluso mi PROPIA vida para poder salvar a la gente que me importa …..lo hare ¡! –pone sus manos adelante intentando tocar lo que parecia ser una pared de donde se econtraba y efectiamente la energia que lo rodeaba comezo a hacer efecto pero cuando eso pasaba ,el chico de los googles comenso a sentir una especie de corriente electrica que recorria su cuerpo lo cual empezo a lastimarlo y se detuvo por un momento– aaah! DX .

-los demas : davis ¡! D: .

-tk: ves ¿? Te lo dije ¡! ,eso te va a hacer daño ¡! ,mejor dejalo ¡! .

-davis: nooo ¡!,ya lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir : LO VOY A HACER ¡! –vuelve a poner sus manos adelante otra vez y la energia vuelve a hacer el mismo efecto pero esta vez el pelirojo no se detuvo –aaaaaahhhh DX ¡!.

-yolei y kari: davis ¡!D:

-tk y cody: davis D: ¡!

-ken y hikari: davis ¡! D:

-los digimons: davis detente ¡!.

-demiveemon : davis :c ¡! –gritaba asustado-

-davis: yaaaa …caaaasiiiiii …saldremos …. Deeeelll ….. campoooo … deeee…. Nat-chan ….!

/ mientras eso sucedia yanniel aun intetaba razonar con nat-chan /

-nat-chan : hagas lo que hagas es inútil ,no podras hacer nada al respecto …sabiendo que yo podría convertirme en la misma bestia de antes y aplastarte …. Además ,no permitiré que nada ni nadie me impida tener lo que quiero .

-yanniel: si ,tal vez tienes razón en algo ,tal vez no soy una niña elegida como los demas ,ni tenga refuerzos ni nada ,pero una cosa si te digo … que almenos …cuando pensé en rendirme ,volvi a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con mis amigos,que ellos desde el primer dia me aceptaron como soy y me di cuenta …..de que almenos debía intentar ayudarlos ,que no lo averlo hecho por miedo a fallar .

-nat-chan:aceptarte …..como eres desde un principio ¿? ( cascabel )-

en eso se quedo pensando por un momento en esa parte ,y comenzó a recordar que desde que tenia memoria ,ella siempre ha querido eso : la aceptaran sin prejuicios desde el comienzo para asi entablar una amistad con otros y hasta tal ves con eso …poder encontrar a un compañero humano ,pero que cuando conoció a a davis ,ella comenzó a tener un gusto por el y efectivamente …se podría decir que comenzó a sentirle atracción,pero que al ser una digihumana,que se convierte en una gran y tenebrosa bestia ,creyo que nunca podría entablar ningún otro tipo de realcion con el ,que no fuera una de una simple amistad, lo cual hizo que también recordara que en los días anteriores ,cuando estaba lo que se podría decir "espiando" al joven junto a sus amigos ,tambien pudo detectar gracias a sus instintos digimons ,que entre Davis y yanniel había una amistad muy especial ,y que ese tipo de amistadedas terminando siendo "algo mas " ,por lo cual comenzó a sentirse de nuevo celosa –no ¡! –se dijo a si misma – no puede ser ….! n ….,no me parece justo que otros puedan tener lo que yo jamás tendre ¡!-comenzo a agarrarse la cabeza – y …. Entonces ….-ahí pensó el lo que no se le ocurrió al principio debido a que los celos la cegaron- ….si esta es mi naturaleza …..nunca podre tener amigos ¿? O_O ….,acaso todo este esfuerzo por capturarlos a todos ….. ha sido en vano ¿?...( cascabel ) –se quedo callada por un momento mientras estaba cabeza abajo – no …. ¡! No quiero vivir asi ¡! n ….. no quiero vivir rechazada ¡! –se pone esquisofrenica- ….por que no le agrado a nadie ¿?!.

Yanniel solo observaba sorepndidamente a nat-chan poniendose en ese estado y en ese momento recordó algo de su niñez ( mucho antes de conocer a su amigo quien era un niño elegido ), ya que cuando era pequeña debido a su timides y personalidad tipo se podría decir entre tsundere y kuudere en algunas ocaciones ,le era difícil tener amigos , incluso los demás la trataban con desprecio,lo cual hacia que hacia llorara a escondidas para que nadie la viera porque aveces sentía que a nadie ella le importaba y ahí comenzo pensar que la tristeza y la desesperación habían hecho actuar a nat-chan como lo hizo .

-yanniel: ((pensando: ahhh …. Esa triztesa …..ese dolor …. Esa angustia ….yo tambien la he vivido O_O …,ahora recuerdo … como pude olvidarlo ¿? …no lo se …. Pero ahora recuerdo : antes de que pasara los acontecimientos de los digimons ,yo solia ser solitaria …..y sentía que por mas que intentaba… nadie me quería …. Aveces quería tener amigos incluso a la fuerza pero obio eso solo empeoraba las cosas …entonces puede se que nat-chan ….? ))

/ mientras aun dentro de la esferas ,los demás aun escuchaban como davis intentaba usar la energía de su cuerpo pero entre mas se esforzaba ,mas daños recibia /

-tk: Davis detente ¡! Mejor dejalo asi ¡! …. Debemos idear otra cosa ¡! Pero no sigas asi ¡!

-davis: -se detiene por un momento- ….de acuerdo …me detendre ..pero por un momento ...! porque no pienso dejar esto asi .! porque yan-chan hizo decidió intentar venir por nosotros porque cree en nuestra amistad … ahora debemos hacer lo mismo ¡!

-hikari: Davis tiene razón ,y sabes yo yo quiero ayudar ,debido a las condiciones en las que estoy, no podre hacerlo yo directamente ,pero ….

-ken: hikari .. que estas planeando ¿?

-hikari: estoy pensando en … darle una parte de mi energía a Davis para que pueda lograr que salgamos de aquí y con la que me quede yo tambien hare el intento de que salgamos …..porque no creo que con solo su fuerza de humano pueda solo …

-ken: que ¿?! Tu tambien hikari ¿?! ,perdóname pero no puedo permitirlo tampoco ¡! ,no dejare que ningún amigo mio y ni mucho menos tu se pongan en un riesgo tan grande …!

-evemon: hikari …..si haces eso tu tambien …puede ser que tu tambien …..

.hikari: lo se evemon ¡! Pero …. A mi no importaría morir ,porque si tengo que hacerlo para ayudar a mis amigos …. Lo hare ¡!

-yolei: hikari O_O …

-kari:hikari :o …..

-cody: de verdad serias capaz de hacer algo asi ¿? O_O

-tk: no creemos que debas ponerte en peligro …esta bien que quieras ayudar a los demás pero … eso que dices ya es demasiado ¡!

-ken: tk tiene razón …. Si algo te llega a pasar tambien.. yo …. Yo …. –intentando no llorar- yo no se que haría sin ti ¡!

-wormmon: ken :c …..

-hikari: ken-chan ….. mi querido ken-chan ..tu siempre has cuidado de mi ,siempre te has preocupado por mi ,y tambien has sido tan bondadoso…. Es por eso que me enamore de ti …. Pero asi como tu has hecho mucho por mi …. Ahora quiero hacer algo por ti … y ahora … tambien por nuestros amigos …..

-ken: hikari….. :c

-hikari: esto lo hago por nosotros ken –ahí se dirigue a Davis- estas listo ¿?!-sus manos comienzan a brillar –

-davis: claro ,cuando gustes ¡!

-hikari: de acuerdo ¡!- ahí comienza a transferir parte de su energía al pelirrojo hasta que termina – listo ,con eso será suficiente ….!

-davis: gracias hikari ¡!

-hikari: muy bien ahora vamos los 2 juntos ¡!

-davis: hai :)

ahí el pelirojo y la joven rubia comiezan a poner sus manos delante intentando lo que davis hice hace rato ,lo cual estaba comenzando a hacer mejor efecto porque esta vez eran 2 personas ,sin embargo ,los toques eléctricos no pudieron faltar tampoco …pero esto no los detuvo a ninguno de los 2 ,los demás estaban preocupados al escuchar los gritos de dolor de los jóvenes .

-demiveemon: Davis ¡! :c

-evemon: hikari ¡! D:

-tk: chicos resistan ¡!

-kari: por favor ,mejor deberían deternse ¡! :c

-yolei: ken haz algo ¡!

-ken: es imposible ¡! Estamos en esferas diferentes ,además cuandi hikari se decide a algo insiste en ello …

-cody: si siguen asi ….. esto en lugar de ayudarnos ,mas bien los perjudicara a ustedes ¡!

-hikari: no ….no ….no lo dejaremos ¡!

-davis: lo seguiremos … intentando ¡! -

Asi estuvieron hasta que finalmente las esferas y los d-3 poseidos lograron salir de la bolsa donde nat-chan los tenia prisioneras poniéndose alrededor de la joven ,esto hizo que nat-chan volviera en si y se quedara inpactada de que no lograra retener a los demás ,yanniel tambien se sorprendió mucho por lo que acababa de ver .

-yanniel: ohhh …. Muchachos …. Almenos … lograron salir de la bolsa :D ¡!

-nat-chan: ahh ..pero que ¿?! –mirando las esferas y d-3 que los rodeaban – (( pensando: entonces …de verdad …acaso soy alguien desagradable ¿? .

Dentro de las esferas y los d-3 todos ya pudieron ver que ahí efectiamente yanniel estaba enfrentando a nat-chan entre a frente .

-cody: chicos miren ¡!

-tk: efectivamente ahí esta yanniel ¡! :D

-kari: después de todo ella vino por nosotros ¡! :D

-yolei: y nosotros que pensamos que le fallamos …. Pero en realidad lo hubiéramos hecho si nos hubiéramos rendido u.u ,que bueno Davis nos abrió los ojos …

-ken: oigan esperen ….. Davis ,hikari están bien ¿?!

-demiveemon: es cierto ¡! Davis ¡!

-evemon: hikari ¡!

-hikari: -bastante débil – tran…. Tranquilos …. Chicos ….. .estoy ….. bien ¡!

-ken: oh no ,hikari no te escuchas muy bien ¡!

-yolei: aguarden ,logramos salir de la bolsa ..pero no de estas prisiones en las que estamos ¡!

-poromon: es cierto … como saldremos de donde estamos ¿?

-hikari: -aun débil – tran…quilos ….. el efecto terminara dentro de unos momentos….. pero para eso ….. yanie-chan …..debe …..hacerse cargo de …. Nat-chan …. Y aunque este algo débil …. Yo ….. quiero ….estar … aquí …presente …!

-evemon: hikari :c ….!

-hikari: descuida evemon … todo …estará bien ….confia en mi …

-kari: es verdad lo que dice hikari ¡! , permanezcamos con yanniel en caso de que nat haga algo mas .

-gatomon: de acuerdo ¡! Vamos chicos –le dice a los digimons –

-los digimons: siii ¡! –ahí los d-3 van donde yanniel-

-yolei: nosotros vamos tambien chicos ¡!

-los demás: si ¡! – lo mismo pasa con las esferas –

-demiveemon: (( pensando : Davis ….. por que no me contestaste :c )) –preocupado-

ahi cuando todos se reunieron con yanniel ,esta se alegro que pudieron salir de donde nat,sin embargo ,,, no sabia como le harian para salir de sus pequeñas prisiones ,

-yanniel: -viendo las esferas y los d-3 al readedor de ella- chicos :D ¡! Me alegra que pudieron salir de ahí , pero me gustaría saber si están bien – ahí los pequeños objetos comenzaron moverse a su alrededor ,ahí supo que ellos estaban bien – jjeje entonces si lo están ,me alegra saberlo n.n .

Ahí davis en su esfera mirada todo ,y a pesar que estaba igual de débil que hikari ,estaba feliz de poder ver a yanniel sonreir tanto .

-davis: -demasiado débil – yan-….chan …jjeje …. –sonrie –

Pero ahí yanniel ,dejo de lado por un momento ese encanto ,ya que le preocupo nat-chan debido a que la digihumana se puso se rodillas totalmente devastada al ver que de verdad los demás preferían a yanniel .

-nat-chan:-cayendose de rodillas – yo ….ahora no tengo nada ( cascabel ) …..yo ….. ahora definitivamente he escubierto …. Que nunca podre tener a nadie a mi lado ….. porque …. Nadie me quiere por ser un monstruo ….nadie quiere por amiga ….a una … horrible bestia ¡! –comienza a llorar – ….. lo siento ¡! –aun llorando – se que jamás me perdonaran ….yo solo … quería a tener aunque fuera un amigo ¡! TT-TT .

Yanniel y los demás pudieron observar lo devastada que nat-chan y ahí se dieron cuenta ( especialmente yanniel ) que ella en realidad … todo lo que ella hizo no lo hizo por maldad ,mas bien ,fue debido a que toda esa tristeza de no tener a nadie a su lado ….,ya que aveces la tristeza y soledad pueden hacer a alguien enloquecer y que por eso tomo esos malos ideales hacia yanniel ,sin embargo la joven castaña a pesar de todo eso ,se diriguio hacia donde estaba nat-chan y se agacho donde ella y le hablo con toda la amalilidad del mundo ,no por pena .sino porque ,a pesar de todo , quería ayudarla ., los muchachos por un momento se atemorizaron de que nat. Fuera a hacerle algo a su amiga .

/ en las esferas /

-yolei y kari : yanniel ¡! O_O

-tk y cody: pero que haces ¿?!

-ken y hikari: ten cuidado!

-davis: -bastante débil- yan…chan …..

-yanniel: -hablando con nat- tu … de verdad no tienes a nadie ¿?

-nat-chan: eh? –aun llorando volteando a verla-

-yanniel: sabes ….ahora que has expresado todas esas palabras ,me puse a pensar y me di cuenta .tu no eres un monstruo …fue la tristeza y el deseo frustado que no tener nadie a tu lado a lo largo de tu vida lo que hizo enloquecer y actuar como has hecho cuando fue lo de new york y ahora que has vuelto para buscar a Davis y a los demás , tu primera reacción hacia mi fue mala porque …. Haz llegado a pensar que la amistad es limitada ,pero descuida no lo es ,tanto el amor como la amistad no mide el numero de personas ,o digimons jejej ,sino que lo único que importa es la sinceridad ,amablilidad ,respeto ,toleranciay la confianza ,si cometiste un error .pero atraes de tu llanto haz renocido que lo que hiciste estuvo mal ,pero sabes algo ¿? … que almenos no has hecho algo que no pudese solucionarse ,por que si hay algo que no puede arreglarse es la muerte ,

Asi por lo tanto ….. a pesar de todo lo que has hecho y dicho ,quiero que sepas que yo no te guardo ningun rencor porque se que esto es algo que se salió de tus manos ,osea que en otras palabras : nat-chan …. Yo te perdono ,y si me lo permites ,puedo ser tu amiga ,hasta quizás ,si hablo con los demás ,tal vez lo entiendan , hasta puedan perdonarte , y quizás asi ,puedas ser nuestra amiga –le dijo con una sonrisa –.

Tanto nat-chan como los demás ( quienes escucharon todo lo que yanniel dijo ),se quedaron sorprendidos por la gentilesa de la joven castaña ,a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ,ella no tenia ningun remordimiento .

-nat-chan: -tratando de calmarse- ( cascabel ) de …verdad ¿? ….aun después de todo lo que dije e intente hacerte ..me perdonas la vida ¿? Y , ( cascabel ) me ofreces amistad ¿?

-yanniel: claro que si n.n ,bueno si tu me lo permites ,que dices aceptas ¿? .

-nat-chan: pero ….dudo mucho de que daisuke y los demás me puedan perdonar u.U .

Asi las esferas y los d-3 fueron estaban las chicas y comezaron a girar alrededor de ellas de una forma muy alegre.

-yanniel: lo ves ¿? Eso quiere decir que si n.n y sabes por que ¿? Porque ellos son chicos fabulosos y muy buenos ,asi como sus digimons ejejej .

Ahí nat-chan se quedo impresionada por ello ,aun con todo lo que ella ocaciono ,no había remordimientos hacia ella y por primera vez en toda su vida ,se sintió feliz y querida .

-nat-chan: -sonriendo- ( cascabel)….. muchas gracias yanniel-san y tambien gracias a todos ustedes por perdonarme ,sobre todo tu :daisuke , y si ….. si quiero ser su amiga ,pues eso es lo único que he querido todo este tiempo ,pero para volver a empezar ,tengo que volver a renacer ,para asi asegurarme de que la impurezas que he cometido nunca vuelvan a pasar .

-yannie: como ¿?o_o ,osea que debes volver a ser un digihuevo ¿? .

-nat-chan: si ,asi es ,pero no te preocupes ,que algún dia cuando nos volvamos a ver, no veras a la misma nat-chan que intento lastimarte ,sino a una totalmente nueva .pero para eso debo tener tu mano tomando la mia ,como símbolo de tu confianza y perdón hacia mi .

Ahí yanniel sin dudarlo acepto pues tenia la esperanza de que era verdad lo que nat decía .

-yanniel:si es asi ….. lo hare n.n ,después de todo ,yo confía en que …todo estará bien .

Ahí sin temor alguno y con mucha confianza la mano de nat-chan traspazo la gran burbuja ( en cual ella aun seguía dentro ) extendiendo la para que asi yanniel pudiera finalmente tomarla ,cosa que hizo que el cuerpo de la digihumana comenzara a brillar y la burbuja desapareciera ,tanto yanniel como los muchachos se quedaron sorepdnidos por dicha acción .

/ en las esferas/ d-3 /

-los digimons : whooo ¡! :O.

-patamon: pero que sucede ¿? :O

-upamon: ella esta….!

-demiveemon: brillando ¡! *_*

-wormmon: pero como ¿?

-evemon: tal como le dijo a la joven yanniel :para poder cambiar debe renacer y ese brillo simboliza el inicio de su nuevo comienzo 0_0 ¡!

-cody: es increíble ¡! 0_0

-yolei: entonces de verdad ..?

-tk: nat-chan debe ….?

-kari: renacer ¿?

-hikari:- aun débil- asi…. Es ….. ya que ….. definitivamente …. Quiere ….. asegurarse de que …su alma este limpia ….y perdonada …..

-ken: hikari :c …-aun preocupado por su novia –

-davis: -aun débil- ((( pensando: ahora ….definitivamente nat-chan quiere hacer un cambio ,-sonriendo – todo gracias a yanie-chan ….su confianza y perdón lo hicieron posible ,asi como tambien …. Su dulzura ….))

/ con las chicas /

-yanniel:-sorprendida- nat …. Pero … por que brillas ¿?

-nat-chan: esto es parte del procedimiento para asi prepararme para mi nueva vida, en cuanto a los demás ….. no te preocupes , dentro de unos momentos daisuke y los demás saldrán de sus pequeñas prisiones ,todo los ciudadanos regresaran ,y el dia volverá a la normalidad ….-es asi cuando ella comienza a desaparecer empezando por sus pies –

-yanniel: nat…. Tus pies …ya no están ¡! O_O

-nat-chan: debo volver al digimundo ,ya que cada quien debe estar en su mundo ….-mientras estaba desaparenciendo ya de la cintura –

-yanniel: nat-chan :c …..

-nat-chan: no te preocupes …. No será nada malo ,al contrario …. Será el inico de algo bueno ,asi que te pido por favor que cuides a demiveemon y a los demás ,especialmente a daisuke ,hazlos felices .

-yanniel: descuida ..lo hare ,después de todo ,son mi amigos … o mas bien …nuestros amigos :") .

-nat-chan: en el tiempo que yo no este ,lo cual será mucho ,no te olvidare nunca …yanniel-san …. Arigato –

en eso ella comienza a brillar mas fuerte pero tanto que todo el lugar se lleno de dicho desplandor ,lo cual hizo que yanniel y los demás cerraran sus ojo para evitar quedar ciegos ,la gran luz duro unos segundos hasta que finalmente ..nat-chan desapareció del lugar ,ahí yanniel abrió de nuevo sus ojos y pudo ver que efectivamente que la joven digihumana ya no estaba ahí , asi como tambien pudo que ver que las esferas y los d-3 se salieron por la ventana de lugar llevando a los demás chicos y sus digimons hacia afuera mientras bajaban con mucho cuidado ,yanniel extrañada por ello fue a ver por la ventana y efectivamente pudo obersavar que sus amigos ya habían sido liberados de sus pequeñas prisiones .

/ afuera donde los chicos/

-poromon: yolei …reacciona – moviendo a su compañera-

-yolei: ehh - .. 0_0 … que ¿? ..ya …..somos libres :D ¡!

-kari: logramos salir ¡! :D

-gatomon: kari … ¡! – salta a los brazos de su compañera-

-patamon: tk ¡! –hace lo mismo –

-tk: jejej finalmente salimos de ahí patamon –abrazando a su compañero-

-upamon: cody :3 ..

-cody: upamon … -lo carga-

-wormmon: ken …

-ken: wormmon –le acaricia la cabeza-

-evemon: hikari ¡! –llendo hacia su compañera-

-hikari: -aun algo débil pero un poco mejor – tranquila evemon …ya estoy mejor –evitando desmayarse-

-demiveemon: esperen …! Davis no esta aquí ¡!

-tk: ehh …oigan es verdad ¡!

-kari: yanniel-san tampoco ¡!

-ken: acaso sera que …?

-hikari: deben …seguir haya en la cima de la torre …-apuntando el sitio-

/ mientras desde la gran torre yanniel pudo ver que sus amigos ya habían salido /

-yanniel: chicos ¡! :D ..ahora si ya han salido ..pero –ahí noto que faltaba alguien – ,los digimons estan completos pero los muchachos …..5.6 …. Falta uno ¡! D: ..espera …no será que …? –volteo a ver el sitio y efectivamente pudo ver que aun seguía la esfera de Davis ahí pero presisamente en ese momento pudo ver que su amigo finalmente fue liberado de su pequeña prisión ,pero a diferencia de los demás esta salió inconciente en el suelo ,debido a que a diferencia de hikari ..el estaba mas débil debido a que el fue quien mas energía uso ,yanniel fue corriendo hasta su amigo ,ya que no sabia el motivo por el cual el estaba asi .

-yanniel: -llegando hacia el –dai-kun ¡! ..dai-kun …. Estas bien ¿? …. Amigo …. Ya no debes preocuparte ,ya todo esta arreglado ,los chicos están afuera ,y ellos al igual que demi están bien … vamos amigos despierta ...

-lo movio pero no hubo despierta debido a que estaba totalmente inconsiente y aparte tan débil que parecía que no había signos vitales – dai-kun …-pego su cabeza de lado para escuchar los pulsos del corazón del pelirojo pero eston eran muy débiles, pero tan débiles …pero parecía que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de latir-

-yanniel: dai-kun 0_0 …? …-se preocupa- espera por que no despiertas y aparte ..-le toca la frente y esta se siente muy fría – oh no ….. Dios mio ….. que no sea lo estoy pensando … dai-kun – lo vuelve a mover una y otra vez pero nada lo hacia reaccionar- dai-kun …. Dai-kun….. no por favor ….. que no sera que ….. NO ¡! ….no es posible ¡! …..dai-kun ¡! …..amigo :"c ….- comienza a llorar – dai-kun despierta ¡! …amigo por favor … no puede ser posible que tu …. Que tu ….. que tu puedas estar muerto ¡! Noo ¡! Nat-chan no haría eso ¡! ….amigo por favor …..-llora – por favor ….. los demás de necesitan … demiveemon te necesita ….yo te necesito …..:"c …te considero…..te considero …. Mi mejor amigo ¡! –sigue llorando – dai-kun ….. Davis ….-solloza-….. DESPIERTA DAISUKE ¡! T-T

–llora desgarradamente y en eso 2 de sus lagrimas brillan y una cae sobre la frente del pelirojo mientras que la otra cae en el pecho de el joven ,por donde se encuntra el corazón ,haciendo que el cuerpo del joven brilla levemente como señal de que sus energias estaban volviendo a el ,sin embargo la joven castaña no noto ese hecho ya que aun seguía llorando debió que pensó por un momento que su amigo por algún motivo estaba muerto ,hasta que en ese momento se pudo volver a escuchar la voz de nat-chan por ultima vez .

-nat-chan ( solo voz ): ( cascabel ) no preocupes ….. todo …estará bien –dijo con la misma amabilidad con la que yanniel le hablo –

Yanniel dejo de llorar por un momento ya que se sorprendió el escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz de la digihumana ,y gracias a eso alcanzo a ver como el cuerpo de su joven amigo deja de brillar ,asi como tambien mira que su amigo comienza a reaccionar –

-yanniel: -derramando la ultima lagrima- da…..davis ¿? …

-davis: -abre sus ojos y mira a yanniel - …yanie-chan -se levanta quedando sentado-….sabes ¿? … tu tambien eres mi mejor amiga –le sonríe ,pues al parecer a pesar de estar inconciente ,logro escuchar lo que su amiga le dijo-

-yanniel: -comienza a sonrreir – da….. DAVIS ¡! :"D – lo abrasa felizmente- estas vivo ¡! TTuTT ,por un momento pensé que ya no volverias a levantarte TT-TT .

-davis: -correnponde al abraso- tranquila … jeje aquí estoy n.n ,y no, no me ire de este mundo …porque yo tambien necesito de ustedes mis amigos y mi familia .

-yanniel: -lo deja de abrasar por unos momentos mirándolo frente a frente- como ¿? Pudiste escucharme ¿? … entonces por que no te levantabas? :c .

-davis: no pude debido a la falta de fuerza en mi cuerpo …porque mientras estaba dentro de esa esfera ….use junto a hika-chan toda mi energía posible para liberar a los demás ,pero eso no hubiera sido posible …si tu nunca hubieras intentado enfretar a nat-chan .

-yanniel: como ¿? Acaso ustedes …? :o

-davis: claro que si …lo escuchábamos todo y de verdad …me sorprendió tu gentilisa hacia nat-chan ,por eso tambien decidimos perdonarla porque al parecer es verdad de que ella era asi debió a la soledad que ella ha vivido ….yanniel …yo siempre crei en ti …nunca pensé que tu te dieras por vencida ….asi como tampoco dude de que fueras alguien ….con tanta dulzura ,además de que ..estoy sorprendido porque tu nunca en este tiempo que llevamos de conocernos ..je …no me habías llamado por mi nombre real ,jeje pero …. Me sentí feliz por ello nwn .

-yanniel: Davis –sonriendo volviendo a derramar lagrimas -…me alegro tanto de que hayas confiado en mi decisión de perdonar nat-chan ,porque yo siempre he creido que el perdón y la amistad…puede hacer …. Grandes milagros .

Ahí de repente del techo comenzaron a surgir unas 2 luces ,una de color violeta y la otra de color gris claro las cuales ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver que bajaban hacia donde ellos 2 estaban hasta que finalmente esas luces se pusieron en frente de cada uno de ellos y se colocaron en el pecho de cada y en eso se transformaron en una especies de etiquetas con cuerdas para poder colgarlas en sus cuellos como la que tenia hikari ,las cuales tenían dentro lo que parecía ser unos emblemas .

-yanniel: whoo! –tomando su etiqueta con el emblema (n/: cuyo simbolo era estrella dentro de un corazon) y mirándola- Davis :o …acaso …esto es ..?

-davis: si… 0_0 … -hace lo mismo (n/a: el simbolo del emblema esde una "M" con cuatro flechas apuntando dich letra ) – estos …son … son emblemas ¡! :O ,

-yanniel: entonces es probable que ….estos sean los 2 emblemas faltantes de los que nos hablo hikari cuando se encontro con el tal señor genai ¿? O_O.

-davis: si ..si ¡! ,deben ser ¡! Estos deben ser los emblemas de la ternura y el milagro ¡! yo ..yo ..wow ….nunca pensé que yo fuera ser un posedor de un emblema como mi senpai tai ,como mimi ,tk , kari e ichijouji …,si no me equivoco –mirando detalladamente el símbolo del su emblema – el mio debe ser el del milagro …si debe ser ¡! …ya que aparte yo desde hace 3 años poseeo el digiegg del mismo ¡! :D ….

-yanniel: wow 0_0 es increíble ,si el tuyo es el milagro ,entonces el mio debe ser …

-davis: el tuyo es el la ternura …..y presisamente tengo entendido que los emblemas representan las cualidades de sus dueños y el tuyo es ternura debido a tu personalidad y forma de ser con los demás n.n .

-yanniel: mi ….emblema :o …-hechando otro vistado a dicho objeto pensando por unos segundos - ….davis ¡! Entonces …..si yo soy dueña de este emblema …entonces ….eso quiere decir que ….? O_O .

-davis: que … O_O ….yanniel …..ahora tu tambien eres una niña elegida ¡!

-yanniel: OMG OoO ¡! ….de verdad ¿?! :D ….esto ….esto …yo –de la emoción y felicidad no podía terminar la frase –

-davis:- la interrumpe- yanniel ….-le pone la mano en el hombro –ahora eres parte de nosotros nwn .

-yanniel: …dai ….DAI-KUN ¡! u -se avienta y lo abrasa haciendo que ambos caigan – jajajajaja XD .

-davis: jejejej tranquila u .

-yanniel: jejej lo siento nwnU –lo suelta y ambos de levantan – pero …oye …

-davis: sip ¿? nwn .

-yanniel: entonces si soy un niña elegida ….entonces debo tener un compañero digimon .

-davis:ohh es cierto :o ¡!

-yanniel: pero ….donde estará mi camarada ¿?

-davis: bueno ,todos nuestros compañeros los hemos encontrado en el digimundo ..asi que tu camarada debe estar en el digimundo .

-yanniel: entonces ….habra que ir a buscala pero no se como :c ,como puedo ir al digimundo ¿?

-davis: no te preocupes yan-chan ,de eso nos encargaremos nosotros :) ,pero antes ,vayamos con los demás ,deben saber esto owo ,pero …-mira alrededor – donde están demiveemon y los demás ¿?

-yanniel: ellos fueron transportados en sus esferas junto a los digimons hacia afuera ,y ya fueron tambien liberados de ahí .

-davis: entonces vamos con ellos –le da su mano –

-yanniel: claro nwn –la toma –

Asi los dos jóvenes se retiraron del lugar a toda marcha llendo hacia el ascendor por donde yanniel había llegado ,una vez ya abajo salieron hacia donde ya los demás estaban ,el pelirojo y la castaña pudieron notar que el cielo ya no estaba oscuro ,había vuelto a la normalidad, asi como la gente tambien había vuelto ,una vez llegando donde los demás …

-demiveemon: Davis :D ¡! –salta felizmente a sus brazos – estas bien ¡! Que bueno :3 jijijijiji .

-ken: amigo estas bien ¿?! :O –cargando a wormmon-

-cody: en serio pensábamos que estabas débil por lo que paso ..-mientras sostenía a upamon-

-tk: pero por lo que vemos estas totalmente recuperado :o.-con patamon en brazos-

-davis: nwn jeje si ,oigan a propósito ,hikari como sigues ¿? –digiriendose a la joven rubia -

-hikari: ya me siento mucho mejor ,gracias n.n ,-ya recuperada cargando a evemon-

-yolei: yanniel acerca de lo que paso con nat-chan nosotros….-sosteniendo a poromon-

-yanniel: no hace falta yolei nwn ,Davis ya me conto que ustedes vieron todoy de verdad les agradesco su apoyo para perdonar a nat-chan n.n .

-kari: no fue nada yanniel c: ,aunque fue tu amabilidad lo que nos hizo tomar esa decisión –con gatomon en brazos –

Ahí cuando demiveemon al estar en los brazos de davis pudo ver que el tenia la etiqueta en su cuello .

-demiveemon: -mirando el dicho objeto –oye Davis…que es esto ¿? –tomandolo –

Ahí los demás tambien ven la etiqueta que yanniel portaba en su cuello y todos especialmente hikari se soprendieron .

-hikari: esos deben ser los 2 emblemas faltantes ¡! O_O : ternura y milagro ,entonces …..davis y yanniel son los dueños ¡!

-kari: si yanniel-san es posedora de un emblema…! O_O eso significa que…. ¿?!

-davis: sip, chicos –abraza a yanniel de la cintura –yan-chan ya es un niña elegida como todos nosotros nwn .

-los demás: QUE?! O_O .

-cody: wow … eso es…..

-yolei: es increíble ¡! :D –va hacia yanniel y la brasa alegremente- ya eres de los nuestros ¡!nwn ya eres de los nuestros ¡! :D .

-yanniel:-asfixiandose- aahh si ….a mi tambien me alegra ,,,pero ….yolei ….podrias aflojarte tantito :S - ¿?!

-yolei: upps lo siento :S nwnU –la suelta –

-cody: ayyy yolei -.-U

-ken: bueno bueno –ahí interrumpe- si yanniel-san es ahora una niña elegida ,entonces que hay de su camarada ¿?

-tk: es cierto ,como puede ser una niña elegida si no tiene ahora su compañero ¿?

-davis: bueno presisamente pensaba que tal vez hoy fueramos a la escuela ,nos metemos y abrimos el portal .

-kari: parece buena idea pero …no creo que deba ser hoy mismo pues ya hemos vivido muchas emociones por el dia de hoy :S ,o si deberíamos ¿? .-.

-davis: bueno miren…. –mirando su reloj –al parecer aun todavía es de dia ,ya el cielo como pueden ver volvió a la normalidad y por lo que escucho –mientras se escuchaban los claxsons de los automóviles – la gente la vuelto tambien ,asi que creo que si podemos ir a abrir el digiportal hoy .

-yanniel: además yo ya ancio por conocer a mi cámarada TwT .

-ken: bueno que si ,tal vez a pesar de todo ,hoy tenemos chance ,ya paso el peligro y además si nos queda el resto del dia y será mejor aprovecharlo porque recuerden que mañana es lunes .

-hikari: es verdad ,mmm –pensando –ken … te tal si vamos todos a nuestra casa ,al cabo yui-san dijo que hoy estará todo el dia fuera ,asi que será nuestra oportunidad .

-los demás: "nuestra casa" ¿? .-.

-ken: esque jeje hikari vive con nosotros ,es una una larga historia ,si gustan en el tren camino a tamachi se los cuento .

-davis: bueno ..entonces no hay tiempo que perder ….vamos :D ¡!

-los demás: siiiii :D ¡!

Asi todos los jovenes y los digimons enprendieron su camino hacia la estación de trenes para ir camino a tamachi y poder abrir el digiportal en casa de ken para emprender la búsqueda del compañero digimon de la nueva niña elegida .

CONTINUARA …


	15. cap15:el ingreso de un nuevo compañero

cap.15 ** el ingreso de un nuevo compañero al equipo,invitacion a new york ** : "finalmente ya soy lo que tanto quise ser...pero ..davis ...que es lo que estoy por ti estoy sintiendo ¿?".

ahi los jovenes elegidos junto a los digimons ,fueron hasta la estacion de trenes ,tomaron el tren camino a tamachi hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino y fueron al edificio donde ken junto a su novia hikari vivian .

/llendo al departamento/

-cody: -caminando con upamon en brazos – asi que tu hermana decidio dejarte al cuidado de los padres de ken ,hika-chan ¿?

-hikari: -caminando cargando a evemon – asi es …debido a el trabajo y la escuela ,alice no podia quedarse conmigo y no queria que esturieramos evemon y yo solas , asi como yo conocia ya bien a yui-san ,le otorgo la autorisasion de cuidarme ,aunque en ocasiones parececia ser que mas bien yo soy la que termina cuidando a ken-chan ,jejejej n.n

-ken: emmm cariño ,no tenias que mencionar eso ./. –apenado-

-hikari: jejej lo siento nwnU .

-ken: bueno ya llegamos –ahí ken saca sus llaves de su bolsillo y abre la puerta – pueden pasar chicos –

/ ahí los demas entran ,dejan a los digimons en el suelo,de ahí se van directamente al cuarto de joven azul, este mismo joven encendio su computadora paa inicar la secuencia del viaje /

-ken: bien dentro de unos momentos estaremos en el digimundo ,solo saquen todos sus d-3 .

/ los jovenes realizan dicha accion ,mientras volvian a cargar a sus camaradas /

-hikari: muy bien chicos ,estan listos ¿?

-yolei: vaya ..hace tanto que no vamos al digimundo uwu .

-cody: si …ha pasado mucho ….3 años para ser exactos ..

-kari: me pregunto como seguiran las cosas alla ¿?

-hikari: tranquila kari ,hace un tiempo evemon fuimos alla y todo estaba bien por alla nwn .

-tk: todo estara bien kari . -mientras la abrasaba por un momento , claro que el joven davis noto esa accion y le siguio dando tristeza ,pero decidio no decir nada ,pues en ese momento el objetivo del viaje de regreso al digimundo para buscar al compañero digimon de la joven yanniel –

-davis: -exalando- bueno …estas listo demiveemon ¿?

-demiveemon: sipi :3 –se subia a uno de los hombros de su tamer-

-davis: aah por cierto…. yanniel …..–le da su mano –

-yanniel:-confundida- ehh ¿?

-davis: necesito que me des tu mano para que tu tambien vengas con nosotros n.n .

-yanniel: ohh …de acuerdo .

/ ahí la joven le dio su mano al pelirojo ,luego de dicha accion el joven la acerca a ella abrasadola de la cintura con uno de sus brazos ,mientras que con la otra sostencia su d-3 apuntando al monitos al igual que los demas , yanniel se sonrrojo por el abrazo del joven en su cintura/

-yanniel: ((pensando: O/O ..dai-kun … ./. …..ay Dios ….por que me siento asi ./. ¿? ,buaaa concentrate yanniel / ))

-davis: bien estan listos chicos ¿? :)

-los demas: siiii ¡! :D

-yolei: espera davis …. Puedo volver a decir mi frase ¿? …esque ha pasado mucho tiempo TwT .

-davis: jejej ok ,yolei adeltante n.n .

-yolei: gracias *U* -mirando al monitor mientras lo apunta con su d-3 – PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE …NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VAMONOS ¡! :D

Es ahí cuando cuando el monitor comienza a brillar y es ahí cuando todos los ahí prensentes son tragados por la pantalla siendo transportados al digimundo hasta que finalmente llegan a dicho lugar ,que los jóvenes elegidos no había visitado en los últimos 3 años ,yanniel quedo sorprendida al ver dicha lugar ,pues era la primera vez en su vida que lo miraba .

Davis: muy bien ya llegamos n.n .

-yolei: ahhh el digimundo ¡! Tanto tiempo que no lo miraba ,tantos recuerdos :") .

-cody: sip y al parecer las cosas siguen igual de tranquilas que cuando lo dejamos .

-kari: si ,al parecer todo sigue en santa paz .

-ken: y nada se ha vuelto a corromper n.n

-hikari: mi hogar :") ….

-yanniel: wow …con que este es el digimundo ¿? –mirando alrededor asombrada –

-davis: -acercandose a ella – jeje te gusta ¿? n.n

-yanniel: que si me gusta ¿? …me encanta :D ¡! ….sinceramente yo ….- ahí voltea a ver al su amigo cuando se sorprende al ver que la ropa de davis ,yolei y cody habia cambiando asi como al ver que tambien demiveemon ,poromon y upamon cambiaron de forma – buaaaa ¡! D:

-davis: eh que sucede ¿? :O

-yanniel:dai-kun … tu ropa … la de yolei y cody ,… cambiaron ¡! O_O ,al igual que demi ,upamon y poromon ,se ven diferentes y mas grandes .-. .

-davis : oh esto ¿? .. –mostrando su chaqueta .- aahh jejeje si ,no te preocupes n.n yan-chan ,eso paso cuando yo ,yolei y cody comenzaron a ser niños elegidos n.n ,ya que eramos nuevos en esto y cuando cuando a nuestros digimon ,solo digievolucionaron , ya que cuando estan en el mundo humano ,se convierten en los digimons que conoces por su tamaño mas compacto n.n.

-veemon: -acercandose – bajo esta forma me llamo veemon n.n

-hawkmon: -acercandose tambien – mientras que yo soy hawkmon n.n

-armadillomon: y yo soy armadillomon :3 .

-yanniel: ohh ya veo .w. .

-davis: ademas –mirando a yanniel-… por lo que nosotros no somos los únicos que cambiamos .w. .

-yanniel: ehh … por que lo dices ¿? .-.

-kari: yanniel … tu ropa .w.

-yanniel: ehh …que tiene mi ro…?buaaaaa ¡! –se sorprende al ver efectivamente su propia ropa había cambiado tambien ,por el momento no estaba usando su vestido violeta sino que estaba portando una blusa blanca ,siendo cubierta con un sueter gris abierto , un short negro , botas cafes ,bufanda violeta mientras que en su cabeza llevaba un gorro de color gris-verdeson oscuro – mi ropa … cambio ¡! :O .

-tk: jeje eso es bueno ,por que eso confirma nuevamente que si eres una nueva niña elegida n.n .

-yanniel: ohh de acuerdo n.n

-davis: bueno será mejor hacer a lo que vinimos …..,hay que buscar al compañero de yan-chan :)

-los demás: sii :D ¡!

-yolei: pero pór donde empezamos ¿?

-tk: que tal si vamos al ciudad del comienzo ¿? Tal vez ahí se pueda encontrar su digihuevo , y tal vez aun no ha nacido debido a que apenas yannie-san se convirtió en niña elegida .

-hikari: es cierto , parece ser un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar .

-davis: entonces vamos ¡! :D

-Los demás : siii :D ¡!

Ahí los jóvenes y los digimons fueron directo hacia la ciudad del comienzo hasta que llegaron ,una vez ahí :

-ken: muy bien es aquí n.n .

-yolei: wow hay muchos digihuevos :S por donde empezar ..?

-cody:y lo mas importante ..como sabremos cual huevo es el correcto ¿? .-.

-hikari: tranquilos chicos ,quizás con el olfato de evemon y los demás y con mis instintos mitad digimon podamos encontrar el correcto .

-davis: buena idea hikari ,bueno mmmm…-se puso a pensar un momento- aver que les parece si veemon y los demás digimons buscan por la derecha ,mientras nosotros por la izquierda .

-hikari: vale n.n ,entonces evemon ya sabes que hacer n.n

-evemon: si hikari ,vamos chicos .-se dirigió a wormmon y los otros-

-los digimons : vale :D . –ahí se fueron por donde Davis les había dicho-

-davis: bueno nosotros por aca …siganme ¡!

Ahí los demás obedecieron las instrucciones del chico de los googles ,y en mientras en aquel rumbo justo en ese momento ese momento unicamente la joven yanniel llego a sentir que alguien o algo la estaba empezando a llamar ,pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores no se trataba de nat-chan ,sino de algo totalmente diferente ,ahí solo ella escucho una pequeña e inocente voz .

-( solo voz): encuéntrame …..

-yanniel: -deteniendose un momento-((pensando: ahh O_O … que fue ¿? … naaa ..debe ser mi imaginación por los nervios que tengo u …aunque ...))-ahí la vuelve a esuchar-

-( solo voz): encuentrame ….. por aquí estoy …. Sigue mi voz …encuéntrame .

-yanniel:- se vuelve a sorprender- ((pensando: de nuevo …mm no …esa voz no puede ser la de nat-chan …pues es totalmente diferente …. A no ser que ¿? ¡! O_O )). –

ahí la joven camina hacia una dirección diferente a la que sus amigos iban ,y en lo que avanzaba su emblema comenzaba a brillar cada vez mas y mas conforme se estaba acercando al lugar de donde juraba que había esuchado la tierna voz ,hasta que llego a un lugar donde habían arbustos y ahí volvió a oir de nueva cuenta aquella voz .

-(solo voz): si aquí estoy ….encuentrame .

Ahí sin dudarlo aunque con un poco de nervios , abrió los arbustos como su fueran un par de puertas y se sorprendió al ver un digihuevo que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño nido ,mientras que dicho digihuevo brillaba al igual que el emblema de yanniel .

Mientras con los muchachos ellos ya estaban buscando el digihuevo entre tantos y al principio no notaron que la joven castaña se había salido del rumbo .

-yolei: ay muchos digiehuevos y no tengo idea de cual podría ser el que buscamos :s .

-cody: es cierto ,quizás no sea ninguno de estos .-. .

-ken: hikari puedes no detectar algo aun ¿? .-.

-hikari: no ken-chan ,creeme que busque en cada huevo de por aquí y nada .

-tk: tal no sea …-ahí nota que la joven yanniel estaba ausente- oigan chicos ….y yanniel-san ¿? :O

-kari: -observando- es cierto ¡! :O ,ella estaba hace unos momentos con nosotros .

-davis: que ¿?! Como que yan-chan no esta ¿?! :O,pues que no venia ella detrás de ustedes ¿?!

En eso llegan veemon y los otros .

-davis: ehh .. que pasa veemon ¿?

-veemon: Davis creenos que buscamos por todos lados pero no ,ningún digihuevo parecer el que buscamos u.u .

-evemon: -ahí nota la ausencia de yanniel- oigan que no estaba la joven yanniel con ustedes ¿? :O

-hikari: pues presisamente acabamos de notar que se separo de nosotros :S .

-tk: ahora habrá que buscarla a ella tambien ._. .

-davis: y que están esperando ¿? Vamos ¡!

Ahí entre todos se dispersaron buscando a la joven castaña .

-davis y veemon: yan-chan ¡!

-yolei y hawkmon:yanniel-san ¡!

-cody y armadillomon: yanniel-sama ¡!

-tk y patamon: yanniel ¡!

-kari y gatomon: yanniel ¡!

-hikari y evemon: yanie-chan ¡!

-ken y wormmon: yanniel …!

Mientras donde yanniel estaba efectivamente alcanzo a escuchar que sus amigos notaron su ausencia y la llamaban .

-yanniel:ohh …los chicos :O … casi lo olvido ,debo ir con ellos y decirles que encontré este digihuevo :D ..pero …no pienso dejarlo solo …. Que hare ¿? :s ,tal vez hacer lo mismo que ellos ,en otras palabras : gritar –se puso a realizar dicha acción – AQUÍ ESTOY ¡! MUCHACHOS ¡!

Ahí la alcanzan a escuchar ,sobre todo Davis quien al parecer el era el que mas preocupado estaba por su amiga .

-davis: ahh yan-chan ..vamos por aquí ¡! –se fue hacia donde escucho a su amiga-

-veemon: Davis esperame ¡! –lo sigue-

-hikari: nosotros vamos tambien chicos ¡!.

-los demás: vale ¡!

Ahí finalmente todos siguieron a su amigo líder hasta que finalmente lograron ver a su pequeña amiga a lado de unos arbustos .

-davis: yan-chan … -llegando donde ella- con que aquí estas … por que se separaste de nosotros ¿?

-yanniel: esque miren .

-cody: que cosa ¿? –decia mientras llegaba junto a los demás –

-veemon:-mira el digihuevo brillando el cual se encuentra en el artbusto detrás de yanniel - Davis mira eso ..! -llendo hacia dicho objeto-

Ahí los demás se asoman donde veemon les indico y vieron el digihuevo brillante ,por ello quedaron asombrados .

-cody:whoo ¡! :O …. Que es eso?

-yolei: ese digihuevo esta brillando :O .

-hikari:y este presencia …-tocando su pecho - …podría ser que ….

-ken: que hikari ¿? ….. espera ….. te refieres a que..?!

-hikari: este huevo podría ser el del digimon de yanie-chan ¡!

\- kari: de verdad ¿?! :O

-hikari: sii …-tocando aun mas su pecho- si …esta presencia no puede ser de ningún otro ser … debe ser ¡!

-tk: entonces yanniel-san encontró a camarada :D .

-davis: asi que por eso te separaste de nosotros ,pero como lo ..?

-yanniel: cuando comenzamos a caminar …sentí que algo me llamaba ,pero esta vez era diferente a las veces anteriores ,asi que segui la voz la cual me decía "encuéntrame" y asi fue como lo encontré :D .

-veemon: entonces ya encontramos a nuestro nuevo amigo :D ¡!..o amiga :P n.n jjeje .

-evemon: entonces conoscamosla ya ¡! :D .

-los demás digimos: siii! :D .

-hikari: esperen ,primero debemos esperar a que el huevo se abra .

-ken: es cierto … pero …como sabremos cuanto tiempo tiene el huevo ¿?

Ahí la voz se escucha de nuevo pero esta vez todos la escuchan.

-(solo voz): ya estoy lista para nacer …solo falta uno de ustedes ponga sus manos sobre el cascaron…muero ya por conocerlos :3 ….

-tk: escucharon eso ¿? :O

-cody: vino del huevo …

-yolei: entonces esa debío ser la voz que yanniel escucho en primer lugar .

-kari:si es asi , entonces yanniel-san debe ..tocar el huevo ..?

-yanniel: si es asi ..entonces lo hare n.n .

-davis: vamos yan-chan …venga :) ¡! .

Ahí yanniel se sento de rodillas frente al digihuevo mientras observaba que brillaba ,acerco su manos hacia dicho objeto ,ya cuando estableció contacto con el ,de repente una de sus manos empezó a brillar tambien mientras en la misma apareció lo que pareciera ser un d-3 color violeta ,el cual parecía ser que era suyo ,los demás quienes observaban los acontecimientos quedaron soprendidos tambien .

-yanniel: -asombrada mirando dicho artefacto en su mano- whoo ¡! :O , esto ….esto es …..

-kari: ese es un digivice ,es un d-3 y ahora es tuyo yanniel n.n,solo tuyo .

-yanniel: mi…mi propio …digivice ¿? O_O ….mio :O ¡! .

-davis: sip,es solo tuyo n.n yan-chan .

-yanniel: wow :D …entonces …

-pone su d-3 aun lado y vuelve a poner sus 2 manos sobre el huevo ,haciendo que este brille mas ,hasta que se pudo observar que comensaba a romperse el cascaron hasta que finalmente este cascaron se rompió por completo dejando ver el pequeño bebe digimon que portaba dentro ,el cual era un pequeño nyokimon que al parecer tenia sus ojos cerrados .-

-los demás: wow :D ¡!

-yanniel: ya nació ¡!...ya nació ¡! :D .- ahí observa que el pequeño digimon comenzaba a abrir sus ojos ,ahí la joven castaña lo toma en sus manos – hola pequeño :3 ….como te llamas ¿?.

-hikari: -acercandose donde yanniel- ese digimon se llama nyokimon ,como puedes ver es un bebe n.n .

-yanniel: owww ..un bebe :") ,hola nyokimon ….eras tu quien me llamabas verdad ¿? –hablandole con ternura –

-nyokimon:-abriendo sus ojos y logra a yanniel y a los demás- . …O_O …*U* hola :3 …..s..siii …..era yo …. Por lo tanto …. Si eres tu … eres tu ¡! Finalmente llegaste ¡! U …ya llegaste ¡! –ahí de repente debido a la emocion nyokimon comienza a brillar como señal de que estaba empezando a digievolucionar –

-yanniel: oohh nyokimon ¿? D: .

-hikari: tranqula yanniel ,solo esta digievolucionando :D .

Ahí la pequeña nyokimon evoluciona en una pequeña tanemon .

-yanniel: wow O_O …nyokimon … ahora eres …?

-tanemon: bajo esta forma me llamo tanemon ,y dime cual es tu nombre ¿? .w.

-yanniel: me llamo yanniel .

-tanemon: ..mucho gusto yanniel…sabes ¿? En todo este tiempo he soñado con tu llegada ,y por ese sueño se cumplió n.n .

-yanniel:..como..? me estabas esperando ¿?.

-tanemon: si …toda mi vida he estado esperándote porque siempre presenti que alguien especial vendría por mi ,para que seamos camaradas y hoy finalmente ese dia llego :3 .

-yanniel: tanemon :") …te prometo que hare lo posible para ser una buena compañera para ti .-la abrasa mientras la pega a su pecho –

-tanemon: X3 yo se que si ..pues si has sido elegida debe ser por lo seras .

-davis: -acercandose por detrás de ellas - .y yo tambien quiero cooperar en eso yan-chan ..

-yanniel:- deja de abrasar tantito a tanemon – ehh ¿? .

-davis: -ahí recibe un codazo de veemon- digo ..bueno …"nosotros " tambien queremos coopear ..a mostraste como criar bien a tanemon n.n .

-veemon: jeje asi esta mejor n.n .

-hikari: y claro que evemon y yo tambien queremos n.n .

-ken: si hika-chan cooperar entonces wormmon y yo tambien lo haremos ,te gustaría wormmon ¿?

-wormmon: siii :3 ken ¡! –ahí salta a sus brazos-

-yolei: igual cuenten conmigo y hawkmon :DD ¡!

-cody ,tk y kari : nosotros igual nwn ¡!.

-yanniel:muchas gracias chicos .

-patamon: podemos conocer a nuestra nueva amiga ¿? :3 .

-tanemon: sisisisisi puedo yanniel ¿? :3 .

-yanniel: claro n.n ,por que no ¿? –ahí la deja en el suelo junto a los otros –

-tanemon: mucho gusto a todos nwn .

-gatomon: igual para nosotros pequeña ,es un honor tenerte con nosotros :3 ,mi nombre es gatomon nwn –le acaricia la cabeza-

-evemon: me llamo evemon , jejej eres pequeña :3 …como yo n.n .

-wormmon: bueno ahora es pequeña porque esta en estado bebe ,pero dinos tanemon .. sabes cual es tu estado infantil ¿? .w. aaah y me llamo wormmon nwn.

-tanemon: mucho gusto chicos nwn y pues ..no ,no se cual pueda ser ,pues acabo de nacer nwn jejejejej .

-armadillomon: jej ya vemos ,yo soy armadillomon nwn .

-veemon: yo soy veemon nwn .

-hawkmon: y yo soy hawkmon ,mucho gusto nwn ,sabes …eres una tanemon como la de una amiga nuestra y de los muchachos .

-patamon: aahh si ..tambien es el estado bebe de palmon el digimon de mimi .

Ahí unos de los muchachos quienes tiernamente observaban las presentaciones recordaron hasta ese momento a mimi ,quien les avia dicho que la contactaran cuando pasara mas señales de nat-chan ( caso que ya se resolvió ) .

-kari: aaah ¡! :O .

-tk: ehh … que pasa kari ¿? :O.

-kari: ahora que lo recuerdo …..nuestra amiga mimi …olvidamos contactarla para avisarle que el asunto de nat-chan ya paso ,pues ella nos dijo que si necesitábamos ayuda la llamaramos .

-cody:es cierto .. :O

-yolei: presisamente con todo esto lo hemos olvidado .U .

-davis: no se preocupen chicos ,ahora que volvamos al mundo real le mandamos un e-mail y asunto arreglado nwn .

-hikari: si ,asi de fácil ,chicos n.n.

-tk: oigan …

-patamon: que pasa tk ¿? –volando hacia el –

-tk: ahora que yo tambien recuerdo…. Se supone que hikari-san dijo que mi emblema y el kari habían renacido aquí en el digimundo … no será mejor empesar a buscarlos aprovechando que estamos ya aquí ¿?

-kari: whooo ¡! ..es verdad O_O …sera mejor empezar …

-veemon: emm disculpen si me meto pero ..no podría ser luego ¿? :s

Ahí todos se voltearon a verlo .

-davis: ehh ..por que lo dices veemon ¿?

-veemon: esque yo …-ahí ruge su estamgo-

-davis: como ¿? ¡! Ya tienes hambre veemon ¿? –ahí ruge su estomago tambien – ohh ._.U .

-hikari: jejeje parece que a ti tambien dio Davis n.n .

-evemon: hikari …-ahí ruge su estomago- :S .

-hikari: ohh evemon ..tambien tu ¿? .w.

-patamon: tk – ahí tambien le ruge el estomago-

-gatomon: emm kari ..-le pasa lo mismo-

Ahí a wormmon,hawkmon,armadillon y a tanemon les empiezan a rugir sus estomagos .

-cody: wow …O_O ..al parecer todos tienen hambre ._.U

Ahí a los jóvenes tambien les ruge el estomado al mismo tiempo .

-yanniel: jejejejejeje X3 ,parecer que ya a todos nos dio XD ,creo que si será mejor al mundo real ,ahí luego vendremos por los emblemas de tk y kari .

-davis: me parece justo y ustedes chicos?

-tk: de acuerdo ,yo no tengo problema y tu kari ¿? n.n

-kari: igual ,por mi esta bien n.n –le toma su mano-.

Antes de que Davis reaccionara mal ,ahí yanniel tomo rienda suelta a la situación con lo sig.

-yanniel: bueno entonces volvamos a casa pronto :D n.n ¡!

-hikari: de acuerdo vamos -ahí toma a evemon con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le toma la mano a ken ,quien este la mismo tiempo hacia lo mismo con wormmon –

-ken: si vamos .

-davis: Bueno vámonos todos.

-los demás: siii ¡! .

-yanniel: comeremos juntas por primera vez tanemon -la toma en brazos cargándola-te preaparare algo delicioso ,ya veras :D .-ahí recoje del suelo su d-3.-

-tanemon: wiii nuestra primera comida juntas :3 ,que emoción n.n .

Ahí los jóvenes caminaron de nuevo hacia el portal de donde vinieron ,lo abrieron de nuevo y ahí fueron transportados de vuelta a su mundo ,ahí en casa de ken ,los jóvenes decidieron cocinar entre todos para que asi hubiera mas comida ,hasta que finalmente cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo se pusieron a disfrutarlo .

-todos: gracias por la comida .

-davis:-ahí golpea tantito su cuchara contra su vaso lleno de soda – esperen …antes quiero proponer un brindis .

-yolei: jeje desde cuando propones brindis ¿? .XD

-davis: desde ahora asi que cállate -.- ,mmmhh ..bueno me gustaría brindar por yan-chan y el integro de tanemon al equipo ,que de verdad estoy seguro que serán un duo muy importante .

-ken:bueno eceptuando el mal humorismo que me hiciste a yolei ,lo demás es muy noble de tu parte hacia yanniel-san .

-hikari: jje es verdad ,bueno que dices a eso yanie ¿? .

-yanniel: pues ..no se que decir mas que gracias nwn .

-tanemon: yo tambien les agradesco,espero serles útil :3 .

-demiveemon: no te preocupes tanemon ,estamos seguros de que lo seras jijiji :3 .

-chibievemon: aquí todo el que esta aquí lo es :3.

-tanemon: se los agradesco mucho .

-davis: bueno salud –levantando su vaso –

-los demás: salud :D –hacen lo mismo-

-los digimons: salud –tambien brindan –

Ahí siguieron comiendo el resto del rato comiendo ,hablando ,entre risas ,juegos y demás los digimons fueron conociento mas a tanemon ,mientras los jóvenes ayudaban a limpiar la cocina y luego se unieron a la divercion con sus digimons ,el dia se le fue volando hasta que ya se hizo tarde ,fue ahí cuando los visitantes tuvieron que irse a sus respectivos hogares ,de despidieron de ken y hikari ,primero se fueron a la estación de trenes ( obio ocultando a sus digimons de la vista de los demás pasajeros ) y cuando llegaron a su destino cada quien de despidió antes de partir de nueva cuenta ,esta a vez a sus respectivos hogares .

-cody: chicos ,fue agradable ,nos vemos mañana en la escuela ,vale ¿?

-davis, yanniel,tk y kari: vale,ahí nos vemos n.n .

-upamon:ahí nos vemos tambien tanemon n.n.

-poromon: es fue un gusto conocerte, ahí luego seguimos jugando .

-tanemon:vale nwn ,yo tambien espero eso :3 .

Ahí yolei y cody se retiraron del sitio mientras se despedían de sus amigos ,ahí fue cuando tk y kari ,tambien tuvieron que hacer lo mismo.

-tk: bueno nosotros tambien debemos irnos ,kari …gustas que te acompañe? .

-kari:por favor -ahí toma su mano. Bueno ahí nos vemos mañana en la escuela .duerman bien nwn .

-patamon: adiós tanemon n.n ,ahí nos vemos .

-gatomon: descanza pequeña :3 .

-tanemon: igualmente a ustedes :3 .

-yanniel: he igual ahí los veremos mañana chicos ,no es asi Davis ¿? n.n –voltenando al verlo –

-davis: ah,…si …eso creo …:/.

-yanniel: bueno o_O …-se dirigue a tk y kari- buenas noches chicos nwn .

Ahí finalmente la joven pareja se retira del lugar ,dejando solamente a Davis ,yanniel,demiveemon y ahora tambien a tanemon .

-yanniel: bueno creo que tambien debemos irnos tambien n.n .

-demiveemon: sii… es lo mejor porque -0-… -bostesa- ya me esta dando sueño ..

-tanemon: a mi -0- -bosteza tambien - …igual …

-yanniel: vamos ,que dices ¿? .

-davis: bueno …. De acuerdo n.n .

Ahí los jóvenes parten rumbo a odahiba en todo el camino demiveemon y tanemon a pesar de tener algo de sueño al principio iban muy divetidos pero luego por eso mismo se empezaron a cansar ,mientras que entre los jóvenes ,yanniel recordó el momento cuando ella y los demás iban a buscar a tanemon, cuando el chico de los googles le tomo de la cintura ,en eso en parte de sus mente le estaba dando vueltas ,pues cuando paso eso volvió a sentir esa sensación ,en serio que no se explicaba el por que ,sin embargo por otro lado pensó que seguía siendo parte de su mente por la cercanía que ella ha tenido y con el e intento tratar de olvidarlo, fue ahi cuando ella decidió alzar su voz.

-yanniel: sabes dai-kun …..

-davis: hmm? .

-yanniel: todo este dia ha sido muy …muy ….

-davis: "agitado"? .w.

-yanniel:si …digamos que si ,esque con lo de nat-chan y ahora …-mirando su pequeña camarada que estaba medio dormida en sus brazos.- la llegaba de tanemon a mi vida ,presiento que esto ..por algún motivo no es el fin ,sino mas bien el inicio de algo ….,

-davis: de algo ¿? … como que ¿? .

-yanniel: mmm ….no sabria decirte …pero …..que algo mas sucederá en nuestras vidas .

-davis: bueno…sea lo que sea claro que nosotros estaremos listos para de lo que se trate y ahora con tu cámarada en el grupo ,tendremos mas ayuda n.n ,asi que ..si se trata de algo malo ,no te preocupes…que nada es imposible para nosotros :) ,confia en mi n.n .

-yanniel: lo se amigo …y presisamente por ello me estoy comenzando a poner tranquila n.n . –((pensando:aunque …sobre la situación que estoy viviendo en mis pensamientos acerca de ti ,es algo ya totalmente diferente ./. ,de verdad me pregunto … que podrá ser ¿? Acaso solo será algo pasajero ¿? o ….es la señal de algo mas que sucederé entre nosotros ¿? )).-

Ahí en todo el camino las cosas parecían ir bien ,.o por lo menos eso parecía en ese momento, ya que mientras los jóvenes seguían su camino ,en otra dimensión unos seres presenciaban los hechos a traes de lo que parecía ser un gran espejo misitico .

/ en la dimencion /

."..": -mirando a través de dicho espejo- con que ellos 2 son ¿?

-"..": efectivamente ….ellos son los dueños de los emblemas faltantes ,,,según tengo entendido ,una de mi fuentes cercanas me afirma que la dueña del emblema y digiegg de la ternura tambien es posedora del digiegg de la oscuridad .

-"..": entonces si es asi …..habra que atraerlos hacia este mundo una vez mas ,os gustaría que yo me hiciera cargo de ellos y el resto de sus amigos ahora mismo ¿?.

-"…": no ,por el momento ,primero dejemos que estos chiquillos y sus digimons mascota ,asi como con el resto ,entre ellos la princesa izumy ,se confíen en que ya todo esta bien ,-ahí sonrrie malévolamente.-ya después sabran lo que les espera ,de verdad …no sabes como he esperado este momento desde hace 3 años ,.

-"…": igual yo lo he esperado ,pues los amigos de la princesa izumy y esa chiquilla de pelo castaño me la deben por averme enviando a este sitio ,pero yo prometi que regresaría y creeme que esta vez no perderé .

-"…": creeme que yo igual he querido enfrentármeles a ellos ,pero como yo soy uno de los seres mas malévolos y poderosos ,he tenido que esperar estos mismos 3 años para acumular las fuerzas posibles .

-"..": si ,y si mal no recuerdo ,fue por eso mismo : que aun te faltaba poder para aparecer frente de ellos y que por eso ,mandaste a esa criaturas en forma de divermon a llamar a la dueña del emblema de la luz y todo para que ¿? Para que el dueño del emblema de la esperanza la sacara de aquí ,y la segunda vez que lo hiciste ,tambien tragiste a 2 mas de esos mocosos .

-"..": calla ..! ..que lo hice para ver que tan poderosa era su fuerza y la ultima vez que los vi ,parecía aver aumentado mucho debió a la unión de estos mocosos ,por eso tuve que esperar mas tiempo para ser aun mas superior a ellos ,y si tengo la oportunidad ..yo lograre obtener los restos de la semilla de la oscuridad que tu no pudiste obtener .

-"…": tch… con la fuerza de esos malcriados …. Tu crees que no me fue difícil ¿? .ademas aun no me has dicho para que quieres esa semilla,ya que tengo entendido que a pesar de su nombre ,lo único que hace es aumentar la capacidades mentales y físicas de los humanos .

-"..": pues claro que con todo mi poder ,revertiré esos efectos para poder controlar al resto de los digimons ,volverlos mi ejercito y destruir el mundo humano ,cosa que no logro hacer el vanidoso de malomyotismon ,que se creía mucho y ni quisiera parece aberse acercado .

-"..":entonces si se trata de eso,yo tambien quiero cooperar en eso ,y …te apuesto que yo si podría enfrentarme a esos mocosos ,recuerda que yo tambien he entrenado duro para mi venganza .

-"…":veremos quien se veremos se venga de ellos primero ...demon .

-demon:tu mismo lo has dicho …. Dagomon .

Mientras en el mundo real Davis ya había llegado a dejar a yanniel a su casa ,ahí el par de amigos despidieron.

-davis: bueno ,exceptuando lo de nat, espero que te hayas divertido mucho ..o bueno mas bien "se hayan divetido mucho" tu y tanemon n.n .

-yanniel: descuida ,lo de nat-chan ya quedo resuelto y sip ,fue un dia muy agradable ,ahí nos veremos después nwn .

-demiveemon:fue un gusto conocerte tanemon :3 .

-tanemon: a mi tambien me gusto conocerte demi ,a ti ,chibievemon ,y a los demás n.n ,espero que pronto volvamos a jugar n3n .

-demiveemon: sisisiis me gustaría :D .

-davis: pero ahora nos tenemos que ir n.n .

-demiveemon y tanemon: buuu -3- .

-yanniel: jejej descuiden chicos ,siempre hay un mañana nwn .

-demiveemon y tanemon: wiiiii :D ¡!

-davis: bueno ..entonces debo irme …..

-yanniel: claro ,ahí nos vemos ….

-davis: bueno …ahí nos vemos …pero antes ….–ahí se acerca a la joven castaña y la besa en la mejilla ,cosa que obio la soprendio por completo y se separa de ella –

-yanniel:-levemente sonrrojada.- O/O ….. da….dai-kun …. ./. .

-davis: si ¿? …

-yanniel: ./. …no nada nwn …. ,bueno …. Buenas noches .

-davis: vale ,ahí nos vemos, duerman bien n.n .

-yanniel: tu igual …y no vayas a roncar XD –dijo en broma-

-davis: oye yo no ronco XD .

-yanniel: jejej solo bromeada nwn .

-demiveemon:que no roncas Davis ¿? Pero cuando duermes pareces …- ahí su boca el tapada por la mano de su tamer .-

-davis: bueno ..bueno …adiós nwnU –sale corriendo camino a su casa-

-yanniel: vale O/O … ./. Adiós .

-dijo en voz baja y abrió la puerta metiéndose en el depa ,cuando la cerro,pego su espalda contra la puerta y mientras sostenía a su camarada .se quedo pensando un momento mientras estaba bastante ruborizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.-

-yanniel: ((pensando: O/O dai-kun –se toca la mejilla- ….me …me beso O/O …en mi mejilla ./. Pero OMG O/O … / ¡! OMG …OMG ….O/O ¡!... pero …que es lo que me esta pasando ¿? ./. … por cuando me pasa algo de este tipo y cuando estoy con el ….me siento ,con nervios pero al mismo tiempo …muy feliz ..y siento que …. –se toca su pecho – mi pulso cardiaco se acelera …asi como tambien …-se toca su estomago –siento cosas en mi vientre ….que puede ser ….. davis …que es lo que estas haciendo sentir ¿? )) -

En eso la pequeña tanemon estaba comensando a llamarle la atención a su tamer ,pues la joven de tanto pensar parecía que su mente se perdió en el tiempo .

-tanemon: yanniel ..?

-yanniel: -vuelve a la realidad- ohh … tanemon ¿?

-tanemon: estas bien ¿? Te pasa algo ¿? Estas enfermita ¿?

-yanniel: oh no ,no es nada tanemon estoy bien n.n –intentando disimular-

-tanemon: y por que estas roja como camaron ¿? .-. .en serio no es nada ¿? .

-yanniel: O/O ..en …serio ,estoy bien n.n ,pero bueno .-mirando el reloj del lugar- ya es tarde ,es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir ,te gustara mi cama nwn ,es muy grande y comoda .

-tanemon: wiii owo ,nuestra primera noche juntas ¡! Tanto tiempo que lo ahnele QwQ .

-yanniel:… :") ..creeme que yo igual ….en toda mi vida soñé este momento :") …siempre .-le sonríe –

-tanemon:-le sonríe de vuelta - :3 .

Ya luego de eso ,la joven castaña primero se fue a cambiar y ya después puso a tanemon en su cama ,la acorropo y se acosto junto a ella ,primero por un momento se quedo viendo como su digimon dormía muy pasivamente ,luego toma su d-3 y lo mire deterioradamente mientras piensa feliz .-(( pensando: finalmente….soy lo que tanto quise ser ..y finalmente dentro de mucho tiempo ..he vuelto a ser feliz …. Aunque tambien …han nacido en mi sensaciones …..-decia mietras ya se estaba durmiendo-…. -o- …. Da…..dai-kun …)))-ahí finalmente se queda dormida –

Mientras con davis y demiveemon ellos ya habían llegado a su depa y para su buena suerte aun no estaba nadie en casa ,asi que aprovecharon ambos para irse a dormir pues ellos ya estaban muy cansados por el largo dia que habían tenido, davis estaba cambiándose mientras demiveemon lo estaba esperando ,una vez con su pijama puesta se tiro directo a la cama ,casi a punto de aplastar al pequeño digimon .

-demiveemon:aaaa ¡! …davis ..ten mas cuidado ..casi me aplastatas QwQ .

-davis: -volteando a verlo estando acostado – jejej … perdón demi … pero esque …- bostesa- -O- …..estoy muy cansando …. Ha sido un largo dia ,no crees ¿? nwn.

-demiveemon: sii :3 –bosteza- -O- ….jejej …tambien tengo sueño …pero …oye Davis ….

-davis: si ¿? ..

-demiveemon: tengo una duda …. Por que cuando te despedías de yan-chan …. Le diste un beso en la mejilla ¿? .-. …. Que yo sepa nunca lo has solido hacer con ninguna de nuestras amigas .-. .

-davis: pues porque ….-ahí el moreno se quedo pensando ,ya era verdad lo que el pequeño digimon le había dicho: el no solia despedirse de sus amistades mujeres de esa forma ,sin embargo ,aunque en parte si había motivos conocidos lo que los llevaron a realizar dicha acción ,por el otro lado no tenia ni idea ,sin embargo ,obio que diría las razones conocidas .- …pues …. ..porque yan-chan y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos …y… le he tomado mucho aprecio .

-demiveemon: jejejejej …."aprecio" .w. ¿?.

-davis: si ,aprecio ….buenas noches ¡! . -dijo mientras de acomodaba y cubria con la manta mientras volteaba a ver a la pared ,evitando ver a demiveemon .- 7/7 …. Zzzzzzzzzzz.

-demiveemon:- se acomodaba y se acuesta- ((pensando: "aprecio" …? .w. … bueno puede ser …pero …creo que tambien hay otras razones ewe jjijijijijijijij X3 )). –se quedo dormido –

Luego de esa noche ,han pasado una semana en la cual no ha sucedido ningún otro inconveniente en el mundo humano ,en casa de yanniel aun no volvia la señora priscila ,sin embargo ,obio que esta siempre le llamaba a su joven sobrina-nieta para informarle la situación de la conocida de ella y camille en el hospital , estando la señora Priscila fuera ,era la oportunidad perfecta para que yanniel comenzara a cuidar a su nueva compañera tanemon, le contaba de donde era ella y el porque se mudo a shibuya ,asi como decirle a dicha digimon como era su tia y que cuando ella regresara ,se escondiera para que ella no pudiera verla ,ya que temia que si la doña descubria la existencia de la criatura ,podría pensar que se trataba de una pequeña bestia o algo por el estilo ,cosa que la pequeña tanemon entiendo a la perfeccion ,pues no quería provocarle problemas a su compañera humana ,asi como en esa misma semana ,yanniel ha tenido que irse caminando hasta la escuela ((ya que para su buena suerte ya se había memorisado por donde quedaba )) y en ese tiempo su estancia en el instituto con sus amigos ,asi como la de tanemon con los digimons de los mismos ,asi como ya estaban empezando a salir temprano ,siempre iban a visitar a los jóvenes ken y hikari , y tambien como conforme avanzaban los días ella y sus amigos cada vez se hacían mas unidos y su relación de amistad iba para bien habían mas salidas, mas reuniones ,,platicas y juegos ,ella aprendía cada dia algo nuevo sobre la cultura japonesa ,estaba aprendiendo palabras en ese idioma y hasta estaba comenzando a prender a escribir en kanji ,asi como entre muchas cosas mas ,…,pero tambien mientras pasaba eso ,sucedían mas confuciones en la mente de la pequeña yanniel ,pues ella sentía que cada vez sus emociones hacia su amigo Davis cada dia se hacían mas frecuentes ….no podía explicarse el por que ,sin embargo ,ella ha logrado disimular muy bien esa situación para no hacer llamadas de atención .

Cuando llego ya por el fin el dia viernes ,la joven yanniel iba saliendo del edificion con tanemon dentro de su mochila para ir como solia hacerlo ya a su escuela ,.

-yanniel: muy bien …. Estas lista para en el receso jugar con lo demás tanemon ¿?.

-tanemon: claro que si :3 ,yo desde que Sali de mi huevo he estado lista para jugar con mis nuevs amigos ,me gusta estar mucho con ellos ,sobretodo con demiveemon y chibievemon .

-yanniel: jejej me alegro nwn ,igual a mi me pasa lo mismo con Davis y hikari- ahí comienza acaminar - (( pensando: pero con Davis siento raro .-. ….digo ….baaa …. Hoy no ,concentrate en tus amigos y en los estudios ,ya que para eso tia Priscila te trajo aquí ...ohhh tia …. Ya hace una semana que no la veo … ni a camille ….. ojala no estén pasando noches en vela las pobres …. Hmmmm…. En fin ….)) .

-"…": hey yanniel …!-decia una voz desde lejos –

-yanniel: ehh ¿? O_o –voltea a ver – ohh Davis :D ¡! –con tan solo ver al instante a su joven amigo sintió por alguna razón mucha emoción pero tanta que la impulso ir corriendo hacia el y abrazarlo ,sin embargo esa emoción duro solo un momento ya que estando en los brazos de el ,una parte de ella sintió que no era correcto ,asi decidió separarse de el lentamente- uppss …. Je …lo siento n/w/nU .

-davis: jejeje no te preocupes yan-chan n.n ,somos amigos ,es normal que quieras abrasarme n.n .

-yanniel: jejej tienes razón …-dice cabeza abajo algo apenada-

-davis: en fin n.n ….

-demiveemon: -saca su un poco su cabeza de la mochila de Davis- hmmm …hmmm …ahh ¡! . ..O.o …hola yan-chan :3 ,y tanemon ¿? ..

-tanemon:-desde la mochila de yanniel – demi ..? –ahí tambien saca su cabeza.- hmmm - …O_O … hola demi :3 …buenos días nwn …

-demiveemon: jijijijijiji buenos días :3 .

-davis: bueno bueno ,perdón chicos …pero tendrán que meterse de nuevo en sus lugares ya que se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela :/ .

-yanniel: es cierto ,en el receso siguen …vale nwn .

-demiveemon y tanemon: owww :c …mmmm … ya que -3- -se vuelven a meter-.

-yanniel: bueno …ya cada quien debe irse a la escuela… asi que ..

-davis: asi que espera …. Aprovechando que nos acabamos de encontrar ,por que mejor no vamos juntos ¿? …. n.n .

-yanniel: ohh … buena idea nwn .

-davis: sabes …a propocito …. Por que últimamente no te han traido en auto a la escuela ¿? .-. .

-yanniel: pues .. veras … resulta que camille y mi tia Priscila en estos días han estado en el hospital ya que un conocido de ellas esta mal y pues se han quedado ahí para ayudar en todo lo que puedan ,asi que digamos que he estado sola en casa … bueno … no tan sola … obio tanemon ha estado conmigo n.n .

-davis: ohh ya veo .w. ,y que amables tu tia y tu prima …sabes ¿? ..por lo que veo eso de ayudar a otros te viene de familia n.n .

-yanniel: ohh…. .jejej ….. de verdad lo crees ¿? ./. .

-davis: no ,no lo creo … lo aseguro n.n .

-yanniel: jejej pues… gracias n.n ..oye ya debemos irnos a la escuela … .w. .

-davis: oh es cierto :O ….! Vamos ...! por que no quiero que el director me vuelva a llamar a la dirección … ¡!–decia mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y salian corriendo los 2 a toda marcha –

-yanniel: -mientras corria- aa! - …"volver a llamarte a la dirección " ¿? .

-davis: -corriendo- digamos que al director no le caigo bien … ¡!

-yanniel: -corriendo- …..jajajajaj …..ay Davis X3 ¡!

Asi estuvieron a toda hasta finalmente llegar al instituto ,para su buena suerte habían llegado temprano ,pero tan temprano que aun ni siquiera sus amigos habían llegado aun .

-davis: -llegando a su asiento todo cansado- ufff …. Llegamos _ …por un momento pensé que me pondrían otro retardo –mientras caia en su silla mientras aplastaba por unos momentos su mochila –

-yanniel: -llegando tambien a su asiento- sii.. que bueno que aun no llega nadie n.n .-poniendo su mochila en la mesa de su pupite .

-tanemon:-dentro de la mochila- oye yanniel … puedo salir a respirar un momento ¿? .

-demiveemon:-tambien dentro de la mochila –ayyy …davis ¡! Yo tambien quiero salir ….y si quitas tu espalda que esta sobre mi cuerpo no me enojo QoQ ¡!

-davis: upps …lo siento demi :s –dijo mientras se quitaba la mochila y la abria permitiendo que demi saliera –

-yanniel: bueno.. creo que si tanemon nwn ,al cabo aun no hay nadie –dijo mientras abria tambien su mochila permitiendo a su digimon tambien salir –

-tanemon: aaaahhh –estirandose- que bueno :3 … ya me hacia falta salir nwn .

-demiveemon: aahh mi mas ….Q-Q ..por poco y me ahogo ahí dentro ,aparte de que Davis casi me hace tortilla TT3TT .

-davis: no era mi ntencion -.-U .

-tanemon: -se avienta a demiveemon- ey… demi *-* ¡! Vamos a jugar X3 –con una de sus patas lo toca- tu la traes X3 .-se hecha a correr-

-demiveemon: oye eso no es justo X3 …..ven aquí ¡! –corre tras ella- jijijijijiji …..

-tanemon: alcanzame X3 ¡! –aun corriendo-

Mientras los 2 amigos digimons estaban jugando ,obio que los 2 jovenes solo los observaban .

-yanniel: tengan cuidado chicos …no vayan a romper nada además ..solo podrán jugar 5 min. Ya que en cualquier momento puede venir el maestro y los demás estudiantes .

-demi y tane: vale n.n ¡!

-davis: bueno …-mientras se estiraba y alzaba sus manos a la altura de su nuca- ..que bueno ya de nuevo es viernes n.n ,normalmente para mi el que el viernes llegue significa esperar una eternidad XD ..pero en este caso mas bien fue lo contrario n.n .

-yanniel: si …yo tambien presenti eso n.n .-acercandose donde el-

-davis:mmm-pensando- no será por que ultimante hemos salido y divertido todos juntos ¿?

-yanniel: si ….debe ser por eso n.n ,de verdad me he divertido mucho estando con ustedes y ahora que tengo a tanemon a mi lado ,siento que ….venir a shibuya es lo mejor que pudo averme pasado .

.-davis: sabes yan-chan …. Ahora que dices eso …hay algo que he querido preguntarte .

-yanniel: si …de que se trata ¿?.

-davis: se que nos haz contado sobre tu país ,las costumbres que tienen haya asi como sus tradiciones ,pero ..no nos has contando mucho sobre tu vida,dime …como vivías antes de venir aquí ¿? .

-yanniel:o_o ….antes ¿? –ahí la joven castaña comenzó a sentirse no muy bien ,pues si ,ella le había contado a sus amigos cosas de su país,mas sin embargo no de cómo ella vivía ,lo cual eso era algo que ella no quería recordar pues no era algo muy agradable .- pues ….-baja su miraba .-

-davis: ohhh perdón …si no gustas hablar de eso ,no hay problema nwn ,disculpa si mi pregunta fue un poco atrevida –dijo al notar que su joven amiga no se sentía bien al intentar recordar eso-

-yanniel: no,no te preocupes nwn ,estoy bien,descuida .

-davis: de acuerdo …eso espero n.n -le sonríe-

-yanniel:o_o …si n.n –(((pensando : O_O ..vaya ….al parecer …davis tiene una sonrisa agradable n/n …espera …no de nuevo ¡! ,vamos concentrate chamaca ¡! / )) .

En eso llegan finalmente yolei ,tk y kari con junto a y poromon ,los cuales esfueron hasta donde estaban sus amigos .

-los muchachos: hola chicos :D .

-davis y yanniel: hola n.n .

-patamon,gatomon y poromon: hola chicos :D ¡! –mientras iban con demi y tane-

-demiveemon y tanemon: hola muchachos :3.

-kari:oigan chicos ..les tenemos una noticia a todos …

-yanniel: en serio ¿? … de que se trata ¿?

-tk: pues resulta que hace unos días kari y yo le enviamos un mensaje a mimi informándoles lo que hace una semana paso y, hasta nos llego su respuesta ..

-yanniel: y que fue lo que dijo ¿?.

-kari: que estaba feliz que el problema ya estuviera resuelto y que era genial que yanniel-san se haya convertido en una niña elegida ,se sorprendió mucho de ello,hasta nos invito a que fueramos a new york para salgamos todos de paseo con ella n.n.

-gatomon: y con palmon tambien n.n .

-kari: asi que opinan ¿? n.n .

-yolei: wow ,eso se oyen bien owo ,me gustaría visitar de nuevo new york n.n, ya que la primera vez que fuimos ,no tuvimos chance casi de visitar bien la ciudad ,cuando paso lo de chocomon .

-tk: es cierto …,bueno ,el único de nosotros que si ha vuelto a ir para alla es Davis .-voltea a ver a su amigo – n.n .

-davis: ehh ..si …pero digamos que yo tampoco tuve chance de disfrutar mi viaje porque fue lo de nat-chan :/ .

-tk: ohh es cierto ._.U.

-yolei: bueno ..bueno ,esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad para definitivamente poder disfrutar de new york ,hay que ir :D ..

-yanniel: -pensando- ...mmmm ….

-yolei: ehh ¿? Que pasa yanniel ¿? .-.

-yanniel: oh no …..nada es solo que ….

-davis: ohh ya ,jejej ,te preocupa el como llegamos a new york no es asi ¿? n.n .

-yanniel: ohh ..bueno … a ..decir verdad … si .

-yolei: no te preocupes yanniel ,podemos llegar a través del digimundo n.n ,y asi evitamos gastos n.n .

-davis: además recuerda que me dijiste que tu tia esta ausente en tu casa ,asi no creo que pase algo malo n.n.

-yanniel: ..pero ..no se cuanto tiempo pueda estar ella fuera y podría volver en cualquier momento y si mientras no estoy ella regresa ¿? :S … si eso pasa que le dire ¿? U.u

-tk: -pensando-…bueno …podrías decirle que fuiste con nosotros a la bibloteca para hacer la tarea ,además ,no creemos que tu tia se vaya a enojar ya que te ha dejado salir antes con nosotros y en parte es cierto ya que ultimanete nos han dejado tareas de trabajos en equipo.

-kari: es verdad …podría ser eso :D .

-davis: entonces que dices yan-chan ¿? n.n .

-tanemon: sisisisi :D ¡!–salta a los brazos de yanniel- vamos …vamos ¡! :3

-yanniel: mmmmm….-pensando- …de acuerdo ,iremos n.n .

-yolei: bingo ¡! nwn ….-levantando su brazo- bueno ahora solo habrá que esperar después de clases para avisarle a cody,ken y hikari .

-los demás: vale n.n

Es ahí cuando se escuban las voces de mis demás alumnos ,asi que los digimons se fueron a su escondite mientras los jóvenes se iban cada quien a sus asientos ,ya cuando llego el maestro comenzaron la clases ,las cuales por supuesto que eran algo aburridas para los digielegidos ( sobretodo para Davis XD ) ,pero a pesar de ello,por supuesto que la pequeña yanniel siempre ponía todo su esfuerzo posible ya que después de todo ,para eso la inscrbieron en el instituto , asi estuvieron hasta que llego la hora del descanzo ,los jóvenes se fueron hacia la parte trasera de la escuela donde nadie pudiera verlos ,para asi aprovechar estar con sus digimons en el almuerzo y hablar ahora sobre el nuevo viaje a new york, el cual esperaban que fuese divertido a comparación de la veces anteriores ,

/ en el almuerzo /

-cody: y cuando fue que te respondió mimi ¿?

-kari: apenas hoy en la mañana ,debido a que ha estado algo ocupada y hasta ahora pudo responder ,en fin ,ella propuso que fuésemos nosotros para alla mañana.

-yolei: esta perfecto ya que mañana es sábado n.n .

-davis: sip ,aleluya ¡! nwn –alzando sus brazos-

-demiveemon: -salta donde Davis- ojala esta vez si podamos comer alla *Q* .

-davis:buena idea *w* …

-cody: ustedes solamente piensan en comer .-. ,no ¿?

-kari: bueno ,bueno ….eso tambien parece buena idea ,si podramos probar la comida de alla n.n .

-davis: haa ¡! :) ..lo vez ¿? n.n .

-yanniel: jejej …

-kari: que pasa yanniel ¿? .w. .

-yanniel: esto es curioso ,hace apenas un tiempo me vine de america para venir a vivir y estudiar aquí en tokyo y ahora volveré tantito alla para salir de paseo :P n.n . ,bueno aunque será en la parte norte y no el sur de america .w. , pero …estaremos ahí solo en un dia ¿?

-kari: si descuida ,solo iremos por un buen rato de paseo ahí y luego ya nos regresamos n.n .

-yanniel: uff menos mal :P ….

-tk: por que lo dices ¿? .-.

-yanniel: ohh ….esque ..

-davis: -interrumpe- … esque estos días la tia de yan-chan junto a su hija ,ha estado fuera debido a que están en el hospital ayundando a un conocido que encuentra internando ,por lo tanto ,no se sabe cuando ella puedan volver ,y yanniel teme que vuelvan cuando ella no se encuentre ,verdad ¿?n.n –dirijiendose a la castaña-

-yanniel: ohh … si … es verdad n.n .

Aunque lo que yanniel le menciono a su amigo davis y este lo acaba de hacer con sus amigos verdad ,por otro lado tambien había otro motivo lo cual consistía en lo sig, : debido a que la joven castaña esperaba que solo fueran a new york y no que de por alguna casualidad a donde ella vivía con su madre y su hermano ya que su vida antes de mudarse a shibuya e incluso de los hechos de los digimons ,no era muy agradable ,de hecho desde que mas o menos tenia memoria no se sentía feliz debido a los multiples problemas tanto personales como familiares ,entre ellos sus problemas de autoestima ,la falta de dinero , discusiones entre sus padres ,e incusible en ocasiones : la falta de amor y atención por parte de ellos ,asi como de sus abuelos ya que ella sentía que estos preferían mas al hermano menor de ella y asi como sus primos ,asi como la ausencia de su padre en casa que ya por los problemas ya mencionados con su madre el no iba ya a dormir en casa de ellos ,aunque aveces si les seguía mandando dinero ,pero parece que cada vez les mandaba menos ,motivo por el cual yanniel dejo de estudiar , y aunque aveces sus padres y abuelos si se portaban de forma amorosa con ella ,ella sentía que ese afecto no era tan frecuente como lo eran los maltratos ,regaños e insultos por pequeños errores que ella cometia ,los cuales eran cosas que cualquier hijo haría pero sin embargo los adultos de su familia ( a excepcion de su tia priscila y prima camille ) reaccionaban como la joven hubiera cometido un crimen o algo por el estilo ,solamente priscila ,camille y he inclusive su hermano menor George ( aunque este recibiera mas cariño y atención que su hermana este la quería mucho ) eran los únicos que eran amorosos con ella ,por lo tanto yanniel no quería volver nunca a su ciudad natal ,aunque por un lado la extrañaría pero no quería volver a su antigua casa .

Ya en cuando a los jóvenes ,ella y sus amigos seguían con su almuerzo ,tanemon jugaba con sus amigos digimons ,hasta que finalmente luego de muchos hablar y pasarla bien como los buenos amigos que eran ,sono el timbre de regreso a clase , cada quien volvió a su salón ,los digimons se fueron de regreso a los estantes ,y siguieron con las clases ,lo cual duro bastante tiempo hasta que finalmente llego la hora de ir a casa .

/ en la salida los muchachos reunidos /

-kari: entonces le enviare un mensaje a ken para decirles a el y hikari-san lo del paseo ,y aver si de nuevo abrimos el digiportal ahí en su casa para poder a través del digimundo llegar a los estados unidos .

-cody: pero donde nos reuniremos para cuando estemos nosotros aquí ¿?

-kari: será mañana en aquí en la salida de la escuela ,luego de ahí nos iremos a la estación de trenes para ir de nuevo a tamachi .

-tk: parece ser buena idea n.n .

-yolei: lo mismo digo yo n.n .

-davis: bueno estamos ¿?

-los demás: si :D ¡! .

-davis: que dices tu yan-chan ¿? n.n –volteando a ver su amiga –

-yanniel: si ..me parece bien n.n .

-yolei: bueno ahí nos vemos mañana –con poromon en brazos – cody ,te acompaño a tu casa ¿?

-cody: -con upamon tambien en brazos-si claro … n.n ,ahí ahí nos vemos chicos .

-los demás: claro n.n ,hasta mañana ..

Ahí ambos amigos con sus digimos se retiran de lugar .

-kari:tk .. pueden patamon acompañarnos a gatomon y a mi casa ¿?

-tk: será un honor n.n –le toma la mano-

-kari: ahí nos vemos chicos .

-yanniel: claro n.n ,hasta mañana …

-davis: si …. Claro :/ u.u .

Es ahí como la pareja se van del lugar ,dejando solos a yanniel y Davis .

-yanniel: bueno será mejor que tanemon y yo nos vayamos asi …-se voltea-

-davis: espera …-la toma del braso-

-yanniel: -lo mira – ehh …. Que pasa ¿? .

-davis: no quiero dejar que te vayas sola ,dejame seguirte acompañando n.n ,se puede ¿?.

-yanniel: mm bueno …. Claro nwn .

-davis: vale solamente deja ..-voltea a ver demiveemon mientras jugaba con tanemon –

-demiveemon: tu la traes ¡! X3 –corre –

-tanemon:-lo alacanza- te atrape X3 …ahora tu la traes ¡! –se echa a correr –

-demiveemon: no es justo jijijij ¡! .

-davis: ya chicos –llamandoles a atención- es hora de irnos –se acerca y toma en brazos a demi-

-demiveemon: buuu -3-.

-davis: demi ,no te pongas triste aun ,vamos a acompañar a yan-chan y tanemon a su casa n.n

-demiveemon: wiiii nwn .

-tanemon: bueno ,entonces vamos :D ¡! –salta a los brazos de su tamer.-

-yanniel: jejej descuida X3 –abrzandola-

Es ahí cuando ya finalmente ambos parten rumbo hacia odahiba ,en todo el camino demiveemon aun seguirán con su juego de "tu la traes" ,mientras el pelirojo y la castaña conversaban muy bien ,en ese periodo de tiempo ,yanniel comenzó de nuevo a sentir "eso" pero ya después lo pudo controlar por el momento ,asi estuvieron los 2 buenos amigos hasta que como al parecer ya había hecho costumbre ,el chico de los googles dejo en su casa a su amiga .

-davis: bueno ,entonces mañana vendremos demi y yo para recojerlas e ir con los muchachos .

-yanniel: vale ,ahí nos vemos n.n .

-demiveemon: mañana si hay oportunidad seguimos jugando tanemon :3 .

-tanemon: claro ,yo tambien espero eso :3 .

-davis: bueno ,por mientras esperan ustedes juguetones –se voltea- ahí nos vemos n.n .

-yanniel: si n.n ,….-es ahí cuando recordó el dia en que el se despidió de ella besándola en la mejilla y por un momento quizo preguntarle el por que pero debido a su timides no pudo – oye ,,, Davis ….

-davis: -voltea a verla – si ¿?

-yanniel: …. No … nada …..nwnU .

-davis: acercándose a ella – no ,dime .

-yanniel: ..bueno ._. …. Solo te …..

-davis: aja ¿? .

-yanniel: …sss….solo te quiera …..decir que …

-davis: jejej que ¿? XD .

-yanniel: ohh o/o …. Que …. Que duermas bien nwn U.

-davis:ohhh ..jeje ,bueno ,tu igual ,adiós .-se retira del lugar .-

Ya ahí yanniel suspira y abre la puerta entrando a su hogar ,preparo unas sopas instantáneas para ella y su digimon ,comieron y se fueron directo a dormir ,pues debían levantarse temprano para mañana quedar de verse con sus amigos .

-yanniel: -ya acostaba en su cama mientras miraba a tanemon ya dormida- (( pensando: por que ¿? …. Por que no tuve el valor de preguntarle ¿? Y mas aun …. Por que me habrá besado aquel dia mi mejilla ¿? O/O …..cada dia me siento mas rara U/U )) –finalemente cerro sus ojos y consilio el sueño

Ya al dia sig. la joven yanniel y tanemon despertaron muy temprano ,desayunaron ,se arreglaron y salieron del depa ,cerrándolo bien con llave y bajando por el acensor hasta llegar a la calle , fue ahí cuando para su sorpresa el joven Davis ya estaba ahí pero estaba sentando en una de las banquetas ,medio dormido junto a demiveemon en sus brazos debido a que el se levanto mas temprano que su amiga .

-yanniel: ((pensando: ohhh ,jejejej que amable dai-kun ,se levanto temprano solo para esperarme n.n ,debería despetarlo ya que los demás nos deben estar esperando en la salida de la escuela ,pero ….. por otro lado no tengo el valor para hacerlo .. pues –obsevandolo- …se mira tan tierno dormido X3 ….oh O_O … otra vez no ¡! - ,será mejor dejar eso a un lado ,debemos ir con los demás )) –ahí va hacia donde el estaba y lo muee tantito mientras le habla algo bajito pero se alcanza a escuchar- eyy … dai-kun .

-davis: hmm –despertando - _ O_O … ohh yan-chan –despabilandose- ….buenos días n.n .

-yanniel: jejeje buenos días nwn .

-demiveemon:-despertando- hmmm … . O_O … -bosteza- -O- .

-tanemon: jeje buenos días demi :3 .

-demiveemon: O_O.. ohh buenos días días tanemon :3 ,jijijiiji .

-yanniel: en fin ,que hacían aquí ¿? XD .

-davis: ohh ,jeje pues me desperté temprano para de una vez estar aquí para cuando salieras de tu casa ,pero ...-bosteza- por lo que veo fue algo tonto despertar cuando los demás están durmiendo nwn U.

-yanniel: jejejej ,bueno yo no creo eso ,a decir verdad ,me pareció tierno que te tomaras la molestia de venir antes n.n .

-tanemon: yanniel –mueve sus patas para recordarle a ella que debían irse –

-yanniel: aah si ,será mejor irnos adelantando hacia la escuela .

-davis: buena idea ..bueno vamos n.n .-tomando a demiveemon-

Es ahí cuando finalmente ambos jóvenes van juntos hacia el instituo donde quedaron de verse con el resto de los demás ,ya vez ahí pudieron ver que efectivamente sus amigos tambien se habían levantado temprano .

-tk: hola chicos como están ¿? n.n .

-yanniel: bien n.n y ustedes ¿? .

-yolei: igual ,que bueno que llegan :D.

-davis: bueno y que paso con ken y hikari ¿?.

-kari: asi ….desde ayer le mande el mensaje explicándoles el asunto y hasta hoy en la mañana me me llego su respuesta .

-cody: asi … no nos dijiste que fue lo que dijeron .-. .

-kari: esque necesitaba que solo dai y yan vinieran .

-yanniel: pues dinos …

-kari: dijeron que si n.n ,ya que los padres de ken de nuevo estarían fuera ,asi que es nuestra oportunidad :D .

-davis: entonces vamos todos de una hacia la estación de trenes n.n .

-los demás: sii n.n ¡!.

Es ahí ya cuando van en camino hacia la estación de trenes para ir de nueva cuenta hacia tamachi , estando ahí ,tomaron el primer tren ,el viaje fue un poco largo ya cuando llegaron se fueron a toda marcha hacia la residencia ichijouji ,ya estando ahí .

-davis: muy bien llegamos n.n –toca la puerta –

-hikari:- abre la puerta mientras se aprecia que tiene a chibievemon en brazos- ohh hola chicos :D ,buenos días n.n .

-los demás: buenos días hika-chan n.n .

-chibievemon: buenos días :3 –dirigiendose a los digimons –

-los digimons: buenos días chibievemon nwn .

-hikari: bueno ,entren ,ken-chan esta encendiendo el ordenador para que abramos el digiportal .

-los demás: vale n.n .

Ahí entran hasta el cuarto del peliazul .

-hikari: -acercandose en la puerta de la recamara- ken-chan …

-ken:ehh .. –voltea a ver – ahh chicos ..que bueno que llegan n.n .

-leafmon: buenos días :3 .

-los digimons: buenos días nwn leafmon.

-cody: entonces en cuanto tiempo mas abriremos el portal ¿? .

-ken: pues –mirando la pantalla el monitor- ahora mismo n.n .

-hikari: entonces comenzemos :D .

Ahí todos se pusieron frente del monitor mientras sacaban sus d-3 ( ahora incluyendo a la joven yanniel ya que finalmente tenia el suyo ) .

-davis: están listos chicos ¿? n.n

-los demás: hai nwn .

-yanniel:-temblando un poco su mano con la que sostenía su digivice mientras que con la otra cargaba a tanemon –

-davis: -mira a yanniel- ehh ¿? Que pasa yan-chan ¿?

-yanniel: ohh …. Jem … nada … es solo … estoy algo emocionada y nerviosa ,es decir ,ya se que no es la primera vez que voy al digimundo ,pero si la primera en que abro la puerta hacia dicho lugar con mi digivice en una mano y mi camarada en mi otro brazo .

-davis: oh jejeje ya veo n.n …. –se dirigue a yolei- bueno yolei cuando gustes di tu frase n.n .

-yolei: sabes ….de hecho en esta ocasión pienso darle el privilegio de decirlo a yanniel-san por lo que ella acaba de decir n.n .

Los demás se sorprendieron .

-cody: ehh .. estas segura yolei ¿? .

-tk: si bien sabemos que adoras decir tu frase celebre .

-yolei:claro que estoy segura chicos ,creame.

-poromon: yo te apoyo yolei n.n .

-hikari: bueno … si yanie-chan gusta hacerlo .

-yanniel: bueno ..supongo que si lo hare n.n ….gracias yolei n.n –voltea de nueva cuenta hacia el monitor mientras sostenía firme su digivice –.

-davis: de acuerdo ,cuando digas yanniel n.n ¡!

-yanniel: muy bien …. PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE ¡! NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VAMONOS ¡! :D.

Es ahí cuando ahí todos son absorbido por el monitor siendo transportados hacia el digimundo ,ya vez ahí …

CONTINUARA…..


	16. cap16:viaje a new york parte 1

cap.16. ** viaje a new york ,mi amigo y tu primo son el mismo ** parte 1 : "recuerdos"

ahi los jovenes fueron adsorvidos por el monitor ciendo transportados hacia el digimundo ,una vez todos ahi .

-davis: muy bien llegamos ,ahora solo hay que buscar el portal hacia los estados unidos .

-ken: pero por donde queda ? ...

-davis: pues si no me equivoco creo que por .-mirando a lo lejos- por esa direccion -apuntando-

-hikari: entonces andando :) .

-los demas: siii !

-veemon: vamos chicos ..-a los digimons -

-los digimons: si ..:).

-yanniel: bueno ...aqui vamos ... estas lista tambien tane ...?-voltea a ver a su camarada y se sorprende- whoo! O_O ..tanemon !

-los demas: -voltean a verla- eh ?

-davis: que pasa yan-chan ?

-yanniel: chicos miren todos ... O_O tanemon ...ahora has ...

-tanemon ( cambiada ): no te asustes yanniel ,solo que al igual que demi y los demas ... al entre aqui he digievolucionado ,ahora soy floramon n.n

-los demas:-asombrados- whoo :D ...

-yanniel: ohh ... -se incla donde ella - asi que esa es tu forma infantil ? .w.

-floramon: asi es n.n .

-patamon: -acercandose volando- asi que resultaste ser una floramon ? .w. , jejej es curioso ...

-floramon: ehh ...? por que lo dices patamon ?

-gatomon: esque hemos tratado con otras floramons en el pasado n.n ,pero nunca imaginamos que una se integraria en el equipo :3 .

-floramon: y ... como me veo ? n.n

-los digimons: te ves bien n.n (y) .

-evemon: enserio te vez bien :3 .

-veemon:- boquiabierto mirando a floramon-

-floramon: ehh .-lo nota- que pasa ? ... veemon -le cruena los dedos para acerlo reaacionar ,lo cual surge efecto -

-veemon: -reaccionando - ehh ... que pasa ? O-O .

-floramon: ...estas bien ? .-.

-veemon: ahh si ... claro ... no te preocupes .

-davis: bueno -interrumpe- ya sera mejor irnos ..

-los demas: vale nwn .

ahi todos van hacia la direccion donde el joven lider les habia indicado ,en el camino presisamente dicho se preguntaba el por que su compañero digimon se soprendio al ver a su amiga en su forma infantil ,si no era la primera vez que miraban a un digimon de su especie ,quizas porque las floramon eran una de las especies mas comunes en todo el digimundo y que era un poco inusual que una fuera la compañera de una niña elegida ,"pero bueno quizas ella tenia algo de especial " es lo que el pensaba mientras miraba a dichas tamer y digimon enfrente de el mientras caminaban al igual que los demas jovenes al mismo tiempo que platicaban muy amigablemente ,ya cuando llegaron al portal hacia los estados unidos .

-davis: muy bien lo encontramos n.n .

-yolei: estas seguro de que es este ¿? :/ …. Porque no vaya a ser el portal a otro lado del mundo .

-davis: claro que no yolei ,estoy seguro .

-kari: entonces hay que ir ya n.n .

-los demas: vale n.n .

Ahí los jovenes abren el portal hacia los estados unidos ,son adsorvidos por el ,ya cuando finalmente aparecen en lo que pareciera ser un café internet abandonado ,salieron por la puerta trasera del establecimiento y se encontraron con la gran ciudad .

-davis: muy bien new york aquí te llegamos una vez mas ¡! n.n

-demiveemon: aaa divertirse :3 –mientras salta a uno de lo hombros de su tamer.-

-yolei: solo que hay un detalle ….

-davis: -voltea a verla – ehh ¿? … que pasa yolei ¿? .

-yolei: para eso tenemos que primero encontrar a mimi ,recuerden que ella fue quien nos invito hacia aquí .

-tk: oigan es cierto ¡! .

-cody: pero como la encontraremos ¿?..-voltea a ver a kari- kari mimi no te dijo en que cual parte de la ciudad nos cito ¿?.

-kari: dejame recordar …- se púso a pensar- …. Dijo que estaria por una cafeteria llamada "tea lounge".

-yolei: y por donde queda ¿? .

-kari: …. Eso si no me dijo nwnU –gota en la cabeza –

Todos se caen .

-yanniel: entonces habra que preguntar ….-mira un policia – aver preguntemosle a ese policia .

-davis: entonces vamos ..

Ahí con el pelirojo en frente ,los jovenes fueron hasta el policia (( con los digimons en sus mochilas claro )) a preguntar ,una vez a ahí .

-davis: buenas tardes señor n.n ,disculpe sabe de casualidad donde queda una cafeteria llamaba "tea lounge"? .

-policia: what ¿? Sorry boy but i don"t undestand that you said .

-davis: ehh ? –voltea a ver a los chicos – que dijo ? O_o .

-yanniel: jejeje esque el señor habla ingles nwn ,el dijo " que ¿? ,lo siento joven pero no entiendo lo que dijo " .

-tk: oh oh ..entonces que haremos ¿?.

-yanniel: jej permítanme n.n –se pone delante al policía – " excuse me mr. My friend did try to say "where is the cafereria tea lounge ¿?"".

-policia: oh well , those place are on that street –indicandole por donde queda –ok ? .

-yanniel: yes ,n.n thank you .

-policia: you"re welcome n.n .-se retira del lugar -

-yanniel: -llendo con los chicos – listo nwn , queda por aquella dirección –indicandoles donde –

-cody: wow … sabes ingles yanniel ¿? .

-yanniel: si, me lo enseñaban cuando iba en la primaria .

-davis: entonces no hay tiempo que perder ,vamos n.n .

Ahí el grupo de amigos fueron por donde se les había indicable cuando llegaron a dicho establecimiento .

-yanniel: buen es aquí n.n .

-davis: estas segura yan-chan ¿? ,porque yo no le entiendo nada que lo que dicen los letreros .

-ken: sip ,yanniel-san esta en lo correcto ,es aquí ..

-davis: ehh ¿? Y como sabes ichijouji ¿? .

-ken: esque hikari y yo tambien conocemos este idioma n.n .

-kari: y por que no fueron tambien a preguntar ¿?

-hikari: esque yanie-chan se nos adeltando nwn .

-tanemon:-dentro de la mochila de yanniel – hey yanniel puedo salir ¿?! ,esque empiezo a oler algo delicioso .

-demiveemon: -tambien dentro de la mochila de Davis – Davis yo tambien quiero salir ya ¡! .creo que puedo oler chocolate _ .

-davis: que ¿? Tu y tus ganas de comer chocolate - ¡! Espera un momento ahora ninguno de ustedes puede salir aun .

-yanniel: lo mismo va para ti tanemon .

-demi y tanemon: mmm ya que … U-u.

-cody: -asomandose por la ventana del lugar – miren chicos ¡! ..

Los demás se asoman tambien y logran ver a su amiga quien al parecer estaba comprando unas bebidas y panquecitos en una bolsa de papel para llevar ,quien mira por la ventana a sus amigos ,termina su compra y sale afuera para saludarlos .

-los muchachos: mimi :D ¡!

-mimi : hola chicos :D … que bueno que vinieron ¡! ,-mira a yanniel –yanie-san –va y la abrasa – felicidades ¡! :D que bueno que se soluciono el asunto de nat y que ahora tienes a tu compañero ..y hablando de eso … y los digimons ¿?.

-kari: los tenemos dentro de la mochilas n.n .

-yolei: y presisamente donde esta palmon ¿?.

-mimi: bueno como no puedo salir con ella en publico ,la deje al cuidado de un amigo nuestro ,quien tambien lo invite n.n .

-tk: ehh ¿? La dejaste con un conocido tuyo de la escuela ¿? .

-mimi: jejej no ,se trata de nuestro amigo willis claro .

-kari: ahh willis .w. … ufff tanto que no hemos sabido de el …

-tk: a propósito como ha estado el ¿? .

-mimi: el esta bien n.n ,claro que tambien lo invite a que venga con nosotros .

-yolei: ehh ¿? Lo comentaste lo que paso alla en shibuya ¿?

-mimi: sip ,pues recuerden que el estuvo conmigo y Davis cuando nat-chan apareció por primera vez aquí en new york y dijo que tambien estaba sorprendido y feliz de que ese asunto ya haya sido definitivamente resuelto n.n .

-ken; y por donde se encuentran el y palmon ¿?

-mimi: ellos están en una playa de por aquí ,pero descuiden ,que en esa playa casi no va gente, es el lugar perfecto para que los digimons puedan jugar n.n en lo que comemos .

-davis: parece buena idea .w. .

-kari: entonces vamos n.n .

-yanniel: -pensando mientras dijo en voz baja – willis ¿? ….

-davis: ehh ¿? … -voltea a verla – sucede algo yan-chan ¿?.

-yanniel: oh .. –vuelve a la realidad – no nada nwn .

-davis: bueno vamos entonces n.n .

-yanniel:. Sip n.n .

Es ahí cuando mimi guía a sus amigos camino hacia la playa donde el joven willis y palmon debían encontrarse , ,y en lo que caminaban la joven yanniel estuvo pensando en ese nombre ,al cual por algún motivo le parecía algo familiar pero no podía recordar en donde lo había oído antes .

Sin embargo decidió concentrarse en convivir con sus amigos ,.

-yanniel: (( pensando: "willis " ¿? … donde lo escuchado ¿? )).

Asi estuvo hasta que llegaron todos a su destino ,y efectiamente a los lejos se podía observar al joven caucásico de pelo rubio y ojiazul junto a digimon de la joven mimi ,asi como tambien estaba presente tambien el digimon del joven .

-mimi:-mirandolo a lo lejos – ahí están …. –grita- ey willis ¡! –le hace señales –

-willis: -quien estaba jugando con palmon y terriermon .- ehh ¿? Mimi..? – voltea a ver y mira que su amiga venia acompañada de sus amigos- aahh mimi …y los chicos :D ..me alegra volver a verlos ….

Ya cuando ya todos llegan donde el se encontraba .

-willis:hola chicos tanto tiempo .

-los demás ( a ecepcion de ken ,hikari y yanniel ) : hola willis …. .

-davis: veras willis ..- le hace señales a ken y hikari primero – el es nuestro amigo ken n.n .

-willis: mucho gusto joven nwn .-le da la mano-

-ken:..ken ichijouji a su servicio n.n –corresponde –

-davis: en cuanto a ella ,es su novia y tambien otra amiga nuestra ,ella es hikari ….- ahí willis al voltear a ver a hikari interrumpe-

-willis: ehh ¿? O_O ….. izu-chan ¿?

-hikari: -lo mira- … wa … wallace-kun ¿?! O_O

-los demás: ehh ¿?" Wallace" ¿?

-ken:" izu-chan" ¿? … esperen …acaso ustedes 2 se conocen ¿? O_O.

-hikari: sii ..si lo conozco …. ,Wallace es su nombre real , el es mi primo chicos .

-todos: tu primo ¿?!

-cody: tu y willis son parientes ¿? O_O ..pero como ¿?

-tk: y si son familia ,eso quiere decir que ….

-hikari: asi es ,Wallace-kun tambien es un digihumano ,verán déjenme explicarles …. Su madre es hermana de mi padre ,sin embargo su mama se fue a la tierra junto a los padres de samantha ,una de mis amigas , y hace unos años cuando paso lo de la tragedia de mi reino ,después de que alice ,evemon y yo nos estableciéramos aquí en el mundo humano ,el y yo nos volvimos a reencontrar cuando ingrese al jardín de niños ,resulta que el iba en el mismo salón que me había tocado a mi ,sin embargo al principio no lo reconoci ya que en el lugar era conocido con el nombre que ustedes lo conocen ,asi como el tambien tiene la habilidad de curar heridas pero solo heridas pequeñas , tiempo después alice debido a su trabajo hizo me nos tuviéramos que mudar a shibuya ,desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver a Wallace …hasta ahora :D .

-davis: willis eso es cierto ¿? O-o.

-willis: -asiente- asi es chicos , a decir verdad ,en realidad me llamo Wallace kurusugawa …si nunca se los dije esque nunca se presento la situación para hacerlo .

-cody: wow … esto es …..

-kari: increíble ….O_O …

-yolei:de verdad que el mundo es pequeño –ahí recuerda a su amiga yanniel quien miraba todo lo que pasaba- ….amm Davis da un codazo no muy fuerte –

-davis: ehh ¿?-en voz baja-

-yolei: yanniel-san- en voz-

-davis: ahh si –alza la voz – bueno bueno …-interumpe- ... además tambien hay otra nueva amiga nuestra …

-mimi: se trata de la persona que resolvio el asunto de nat-chan .

-willis: oh si ,he querido conocerla ,de quien se trata ¿? n.n .

-yanniel: -se acerca donde los chicos- emm …. Soy yo mucho gusto n.n ,me llamo yanniel .

-willis: ya ….yanniel ..? …..aguarda …. –se acerca donde ella y la observa de los pies a la cabeza mientras se toca la barbilla – mmmmmm ….-pensando-

-yanniel: ehh ¿? …sucede algo ¿? .-.

-willis: mmmmm –aun pensando - ….. espera …. Tu nombre y tu rostro …me parecen familiares …no nos hemos visto antes ¿? …-aun pensando-

-yanniel: mi rostro familiar ¿?...oye ... (( pensando: vaya O_O …este chico cree averme visto antes …pero … aguarda un momento …."willis " …ese nombre me parece haberlo escuchado ….y ahora que lo veo..su rostro …tambien me parece conocido..pero …de donde ¿? )).

Ahí uno de los muchachos interrumpe .

-mimi: willis pasa algo ¿? …por que miras asi a yanniel ¿? .-. .

-willis: "yanniel" …. –aun pensando hasta que logra recordar – pero claro :D ¡! …ya se donde te he visto antes .

Los demás: ehh ¿? ._. –confundidos –

-willis: que no te acuerdas de mi ¿? …. "´pequeña yanie " .w. ¿?

-los demás: "pequeña yanie " ¿? .-.

-yanniel: espera …solo una persona me ha llamado asi en mi vida …..a no ser que tu ….-es ahí cuando logra recordarlo – ohhh entonces ….eres tu willis :D ¿?! .

-willis: claro que si ,yo soy :D ¡! .

-yanniel: -se le humedecen los ojos – a…AMIGO ¡! –se avienta y lo abrasa –con que aquí estabas TTUTT …pensé que jamás te volveria a ver ,te extrañe mucho ¡! .

-willis: -corresponde- yo tambien te extrañe mucho :") … yanniel ha pasado mucho tiempo ,me hacias tanta amiga .

Los demás miraban la escena totalmente confundidos ,especialmente Davis pues no entendían de donde willis y yanniel podrían conocerse .

-tk: como ¿? Ustedes tambien se conocen ¿? ¡!

-mimi: pero de donde ¿? Como esque se conocen ¿?

-hikari: Wallace-itoko en serio tu ya conocias a yanie-chan ¿?.

-davis: y lo mas importante desde cuando ¿?! - .-decia algo molesto ,asi como tambien se podía escuchar en tu tono de voz algo de celos –

Los demás voltean a ver a Davis aun mas confundidos pues no entiendian el porque ,cuando el chicos de lo googles se dio cuenta de ello ,decidió relajarse un poco .

-davis: es decir ….O_OU …que en serio … desde cuando ustedes 2 se conocen ¿? .-.

-hikari: en eso si tiene razón Davis ,desde cuando ustedes 2 se conocen ¿? .

-yanniel: -se separa de willis- verán chicos y bueno ..dejenme contarles ken ,hikari y mimi ,yo a Davis y los demás les he contando que me entere de la existencia de los digimons cuando hace 3 años varios digimons fujitivos invadieron varias partes del mundo pero que tambien porque yo tenia un amigo que era un niño elegido y que el me conto acerca de ellos …. Bueno pues ese niño se trata nada mas y nada menos que el joven willis n.n .

-los demás: QUE ¿? ¡! O_O.

-yolei: es cierto eso willis ¿? .

-willis:-asiente -

-davis: wow O_O …yolei tiene razón …el mundo es pequeño –sorprendido con gota en la cabeza-

-willis: jjeje en fin ,asi que fuiste tu quien resolvió el asunto de nat .w. ,que genial ¡! :D y …me dijo mimi que te haz convertido en una niña elegida verdad ,yanniel ¿? .w.

-yanniel: asi es n.n .

-willis: y donde esta tu digimon ¿? Y –observa a los chicos – y donde están tambien sus digimons ¿?

-mimi: aah si y dinos cual digimon resulto ser el tuyo ¿? .w.

-davis: demiveemon y los demás están dentro de nuestras mochilas y …creo que hasta ya se quedaron dormidos porque puedo escuchar que están roncando –mientras se escuchan dichos sonidos –

-tanemon: -desde la mochila – yo no estoy dormída ¡! Chicos ….! Yanniel puedo salir ¿?

-willis: esa es tu compañera ¿?

-yanniel: ohh sip n.n .

-mimi: podemos conocerla ? .

-yanniel: claro n.n

-mimi:genial ,solo ire por palmon y terriermon para que la conozcan –se donde los digimons están –

-los demás: vale nwn .

-willis: bueno en lo que viene mimi ,saca a tu digimon n.n .

-yanniel: claro –voltea su mochila enfrente ,la abre y saca a tanemon –

-tanemon:-frente a willis- hola :3 …mucho gusto nwn ,me llamo tanemon .

-willis: hola pequeña ,es un gusto conocerte ,te gustaría conocer a mi compañero digimon ¿?

-tanemon:si me gustaría mucho :3 .

-mimi:- vuelve con terriermon y palmon – aquí están chicos .

-terriermon: hola chicos ,me alegra volver a verlos :3 .

-palmon: hola muchachos y demi y los demás ¿? .

-los demás: hola chicos n.n .

-davis: pues demi y los demás están dormidos dentro de nuestras mochilas ,pero les aseguro que dentro de unos momentos despertaran n.n .

-palmon: bueno ..entonces –mira a la tanemon que tiene yanniel en brazos- wuaaa *O* ….esa …esa es la compañera de la joven yanniel ¿? .

-terriermon: aver queremos conocerla :3 .

-yanniel: claro n.n , no hay problema .-deja a tanemon en el suelo con ellos .-

-tanemon: hola …mucho gusto me llamo tanemon n3n .

-palmon: el gusto tambien es mi mio ,me llamo palmon y el es mi amigo terriermon.

-terriermon: es un gusto tambien nwn .

-palmon: sabes ¿? Yo tambien soy una tanemon cuando estoy en etapa bebe nwn ,

-mimi: como ¿? Tu tambien tienes una tanemon yanniel ¿? :O .

-yanniel: asi es ….

-mimi: osea que tu tambien tienes una palmon ¿? .-.

-hikari: jejej no mimi n.n ,veras la tanemon de yanniel evoluciona a floramon y si te fijas bien …-mirando a la digimon – a diferencia de las tanemons normales ,esta tiene los ojos color violeta ( n/a : dato para diferenciar a la tanemon de yanniel con la de mimi ).

-mimi:ohh ya veo .w. .

-palmon: evolucionas a floramon ¿? .

-tanemon: si ,,por que ¿?

-palmon: esque …. Según tengo ententido se dice que bueno no todas las floramons aunque si algunas son consideradas rivales para las palmon como yo .

-tanemon: rivales ¿? .-. pero ..por que ¿? Yo no quiero ser rival de digimons buenos ,yo soy rival de digimons malos y si ambas somos camaradas de niñas elegidas entonces estamos del mismo lado :3 .

-terriermon: tiene un buen punto palmon .

-tanemon: asi que vamos dame esos 5 – le pode una de las hojas de su cabeza para que la tome ya que sus patas son pequeñas .-

-palmon: vaya al parecer eres un buen digimon .-. ….. eso es característico de nosotros los tipo planta .-le toma la hoja –

Ahí ambas rien y terriermon se le une .

-mimi: jejej –le pone a la mano en el hombro de yanniel –bueno sin mas que decir espero que tanemon y tu se lleven bien n.n .

-yanniel: gracias n.n

-kari: ohhh oigan ahora que lo recuerdo ….

Los demás voltean a verla .

-tk: ehh ¿? Que pasa kari ¿?

-kari: tk ,debemos decirle a mimi sobre lo de los emblemas .

-tk: ohhh es cierto ¡! .

-mimi: ehh ¿? Los emblemas ¿? Que pasa con ellos ¿? .

-willis: tengo una idea .que les parece si vamos todos donde esta el mantel que mimi y yo pusimos al llegar aquí y ahí platicamos todo lo que debemos decir ,entre ello el como yo y yanniel nos conocimos .

-mimi: eso parece buena idea y aver si de una vez despiertan a demi y los demás para contarles esto en lo que todos comemos .w.

-yolei: yo te apoyo n.n .

-hikari: gustas ken-chan ¿? nwn .

-ken: si ,por que no ? n.n tengo curiosidad por saber .

-davis: yo lo que tengo es ya hambre –ahí le suena el estomago –

-yanniel: hahahah X3 ay Davis .

-davis: no soy yo es mi tripita ,me vine sin desayunar .U .

-tk: bueno vamos todos de una vez .

Es ahí cuando los jóvenes ,junto a tanemon ,palmon y terriermon van hacia la dirección donde su amigo americano les mencionado ,una vez ahí en ese momento los digimons que estaban en las mochilas despiertan ,salen de donde estaban y les explican lo que masomenos paso ya cuando todos se acomodaron ,se pusieron a comer, no solo lo que la joven mimi había comprado en la cafetería ,willis tambien había ido por comida ,pero mucha comida ,suficiente para todos los ahí presentes y hasta para repetir , cuando a comenzaron a platicar ,tk y kari le contaron a mimi lo del renacimiento de los emblemas asi como el nacimiento de los 3 nuevos ,asi como que hikari ,Davis y yanniel eran los respectivos dueños .

-mimi: en serio ¿? Wow pensé que nunca mas volveríamos a tenerlos…. Pero tai ,matt y los demás lo saben ¿?

-kari: si ,tk y yo les dijimos a nuestros hermanos y dijeron que en cuando pudieran les avisaban a sora, izzy y joe sobre ello ,ya que por la escuela han estado sumamente ocupados .

-tk: asi cuando tu y palmon vayan al digimundo ahí estará .

-mimi: wow es …. Increíble :D …. Saben aunque no creo que vaya a ser necesario ,pues los problemas en el digimundo han sido definitivamente resueltos y lo de nat-chan alla en shibuya no pienso que vaya a pasar algo mas .

-willis: pero yo pienso ..que de todas maneras tu y palmon deberían ir por su emblema .

-mimi: ehh ¿? Por que lo dices willis ¿?

-willis: bueno ,,como yo soy digihumano al igual que izu-chan ,puedo sentir presencias de cuando una energía maligna se hara presente pero sin embargo a diferencia de ella que es hija de 2 digihumanos y yo …solo mi mama es digihumana , no puedo presentir tanto como ella .

-yanniel: saben ..ahora que willis dice eso …. El dia que paso lo que nat-chan ,cuando termino aquel evento y dai-kun y yo íbamos de la casa de ken y hika-chan de regreso hacia odahiba ya con tanemon en brazos ,le comente que tambien pensé que si …yo me volvi una niña elegia ,debe ser por que tal vez algo mas va a suceder ,y dai-kun tambien me dijo ..que ustedes han sido niños elegidos para defender el mundo humano y el digimundo del mal que los acecharia ,no es asi dai-kun ¿? – volteándolo a ver –

-davis: si …asi esi .

-willis: ehh ¿? "dai-kun " ¿? .

-yolei: asi le dice yanniel a Davis .

-kari: y el le dice "yan-chan " .

-willis: ohh ya veo .w. .

-ken: pero diganos chicos –dirigiendose a willis y yanniel –

-yanniel: si que pasa ¿?

-ken: como es que ustedes 2 se conocieron ¿? .

-hikari: aa si queremos saber .w. .

-willis: de acuerdo ,yo comienzo n.n .

-yanniel: vale nwn .

-willis: bueno las cosas pasaron asi : verán ,después que paso el incidente de chocomon ,el hermano de terriermon ( quien ya no lo tenemos ) en el que Davis y los otros vinieron , mi mama me dijo que debido a asuntos de trabajo nos teniamos que ir temporalmente a hispanoamerica ,asi que cuando llegamos tuve que continuar con mis estudios ,me inscribieron en una escuela de por allí , en mi primer dia de clases trate de esperar poder llevarme bien con los demás ,caminaba camino al salón que me había tocado ,cuando de repente sentí una escencia triste ,asi como escuche las voces de unos chicos burlándose y una voz femenina que al parecer suplicaba piedad ,asi que sentí la necesidad de ir hacia donde esas voces provenían ….

-FLASHBACK-

-willis: que esta pasando ¿? –llendo hacia el lugar ,se esconde para no se descubierto y mira la escena de unos 3 chicos jalando el cabello ,echándole tierra y empujando a una joven chica de pelo castano con un vestido-oberon color violeta con una blusa blanca debajo de este –

-chico1: toma esto tonta ¡! Mujajajaj ¡! . –mientras le echaba tierra a la victima –

-chico2:y esto tambien ¡! – le jala el cabello-

-chico3: y toma esto ¡! Come tierra estúpida ¡! –mientras la empuja-

-chica: no ¡! Ya déjenme ¡! Basta TTTOTTT –mientras lloraba- ahhhh! Ya basta ¡! Nooo ¡! .por que me hacen esto ¿! Yo no les hice nada ¡! .

-chico1: eres fea y nadie de la escuela te quiere ¡! ,tu mayor error es aber estado en nuestro grupo …

-chico2: asi que sufre las consecuencias ¡! .

-chico3: eres una solitaria ¡! No vales nada ¡! ,jajajajajaj ¡! –riendo sínicamente –

-willis: ((pensando: esos …. Canalllas ¡! ….pero que se creen para tratar asi a una pequeña chica ¿? A no esto no queda asi ¡! ))-toma un tubo de metal que estaba ahí tirado y sale de donde el estaba escondido hacia donde estaban los agresores – oigan déjenla en paz ¡!

-chico2: ehh y tu quien eres "niño bonito" ¿? .

-chico3: no te metas en lo que no te importa "rubiecito".

-willis: mas bien ustedes no se metan con otros seres ¡! .

-chico1: asi ¿?... entonces muéstranos de lo que estas hecho "príncipe azul " .

Es ahí cuando los 3 se le avientan a willis ,y este levanta el tubo y con todas sus fuerzas comienza golpear a cada uno de los sinvergüenzas hasta dejarlos totalmente lastimados .

-chico1: ya ya ¡! –en el suelo tirado – tu ganas .. esta vez …. Retirada ¡! –grita y el con los otros 2 salen huyendo como los cobardes que son –

-willis:-va donde estaba la joven victima quien estaba en el suelo llorando – estas bien ¿? .

-chica: -deja de llorar y mira a willis asi como tambien mira que sus agresores de han ido – eh ¿? Que paso con esos …?

-willis: descuida ya me hice cargo de ellos y creo que no volverán a molestarte .

-chica: muchas ….-intentando dejar de llorar – gracias …. De verdad ..pero …. –lo mira bien de pies a cabeza y se da cuenta de que a el nunca lo había visto antes – dime tu quien eres ¿? .

-willis: oh jeje me llamo willis n.n ,soy nuevo aquí en la escuela y dime .. cual es tu nombre ¿?

-chica: me llamo …. Me llamo yanniel ,mucho gusto willis .

-willis: " yanniel "?.

-yanniel: no te preocupes ,ya se que mi nombre no es muy común ,de hecho .es algo raro ….

-willis: no ,yo no creo que sea raro ,mas bien me parece lindo nombre n.n .

-yanniel:ohh ./. … pues gracias n.n .

-willis: pero dime estas bien ¿? .

-yanniel: si lo estoy aunque …. Mi rodilla –mirando su rodilla toda raspada –

-willis: oh mira como te dejaron esos idiotas …. Pero descuida …deja curarte n.n . –en eso pone sus manos sobre la rodilla de la pequeña castaña y estas comienzan a brillar curando la herida hasta terminar -…. Listo ,ya estas bien ¿? n.n

-yanniel: wow … -asombrada – si …. Ya me siento mejor ..gracias nwn ….pero …como lo ..? .

-willis: ammm digamos que es una habilidad especial que tengo ,pero … no le vayas a decir a nadie .

-yanniel : descuida …yo se guardar secretos n.n ,además … aquí nadie de la escuela me habla asi que. no hay a quien contárselo .jejeje .

-willis: como ¿? No tienes amigos ¿? .

-yanniel: -niega con la cabeza- …muchos de la escuela me tratan mal .

-willis: eh ¿? Pero por que hacen eso ¿? .

-yanniel: -levanta sus hombros como forma de decir " no se " –

-willis: que crueles …..pero … sabes … aprovechando que no tienes ningún amigo y yo ….soy nuevo … si gustas podemos ser amigos n.n .

-yanniel: si .. me gustaría mucho n.n .

-willis: genial :D …entonces ya somos amigos –la ayuda a levantarse - ..creeme prometo que si alguien trata de molestarte … yo te defenderé ….. de acuerdo "pequeña yanie " ¿? nwn .

-yanniel: ehh ¿? .. "pequeña yanie " ¿? .w.

-willis: sip ,…oh no te gusta ¿? .

-yanniel: no ,no es eso … claro que si me gusta n.n , pues sabes ….. nadie me tratado tan amablemente como tu n.n .

-willis: bueno para todo hay una primera vez .

-yanniel: y dime en que salón te toco willis ¿?

-willis: oh veras en este …-saca el papel de su bolsillo donde decía el grupo que le había tocado –

-yanniel: dejame ver – lo revisa – ohhh wow :D … te toco en mi grupo ,seremos compañeros ¡! n.n .

-willis: genial ,entonces vamos al salón n.n . –le da la mano –

-yanniel: si vamos n.n –se la toma –

Y asi en todo el tiempo que paso el norteamericano y la latina entablaron una gran amistad ,se juntaban para trabajos de equipo ,almorzaban juntos mientras este siempre la cuidaba en caso de que alguien mas fuera a molestar a su joven amiga ,cosa que no volvió a suceder ,un dia cuando fue la noticia de que los digimons se fugaron al mundo humano ,en la escuela yanniel corria buscando a su amigo willis para preguntarle si tambien había visto las noticias .

-yanniel: -corriendo buscándolo –willis ¡! …. Willis ¡! Donde estas ¿? ….willis ¿? ¡! Te necesito contar lo de las bestias de las noticias ¡! –asi siguió hasta que finalmente encontró a su amigo hablando con otros niños a atraves en un videochat en la sala de computación de la escuela ,la joven asoma por la puerta sin que su amigo lo note al principo – eh ¿? … willis ¿? –dice en voz baja mientras comienza a escuchar la conversación de su amigo con los otros – (( pensando: pero que estará hablando willis ¿? ….-ahí comienza a escuchar que habla sobre los digimons –

/ en la conversación /

-willis: entonces en cuando pueda viajare tantito de regreso a new york para ir a ayudar a regresar a los digimons a su mundo .

-chico1: de acuerdo pero ten cuidado ,pues no sabemos exactamente lo que esos digimons buscan ,si son buenos o malos .

-willis: descuiden ,lo tendre ,después de todo soy un niño elegido .

-chico2: buena suerte joven willis .

/ ahí termina el videochat /

-willis: -voltea para salir por la puerta cuando descubre a yanniel – ehh ¿? … yanniel ¿? .

-yanniel: -se quita rápido esperando que no la hubiera visto .-

-willis: vamos yanniel … se que estas ahí …..,ven .

-yanniel:-sale de su escondite dejándose ver – wi…willis …. Yo …. Yo ….

-willis: estabas escuchando ¿? .

-yanniel: no fue mi intencion ¡! Lo juro ¡! Esque te estaba buscando para preguntarte si te enteraste en las noticias lo de las grandes criaturas que aparecieron ..pero …. Por lo que veo ..ahora tengo mas preguntas ….dime .. que eso de los "digimons " ¿? Y como es eso de que eres un "niño elegido "? .

-willis: ohh ….este ….yo …. –suspira- ..bueno …al parecer debo decírtelo ,ven vamos al patio .

-yanniel: esta bien vamos .

/ ya en el patio / .

-yanniel: muy bien ya estamos aquí ….ahora dime … que es un digimon ¿? Y que es un niño elegido ¿? .

-willis: bueno …es un poco difícil de explicar .pero veras ,tiene que ver con las criaturas que viste en el noticiero .

-yanniel: si ,que pasa con ello ¿?

-willis: veras ,esas criaturas son digimons ,los digimons son seres que están hechos de datos de computadora pero son de carne de hueso ,hay de muchos tipos ,unos tienen forma humana ,otros tienen forma animal ,unos son lindos y otros no tanto …ellos viven en un lugar llamado "digimundo"

-yanniel: ohhh "digimundo"? .

-willis: asi es …..

-yanniel: ohh ya veo .w. …pero ahora dime que es un niño elegido ?

-willis: es un niño humano que fue fue seleccionado para criar a un digimon ,ya sea por cualquier razón pero la mas grande es cuando un mal amenaza el digimundo pero tambien al mundo humano .

-yanniel: como?! Osea que tienes un digimon ¿?!

-willis: bueno ..tenia 2 ..pero uno de ellos … ya no esta conmigo.

-yanniel: lo lamento ….

-willis: no te preocupes n.n ,son cosas de la vida .

-yanniel: pero bueno que mas ¿? .

-willis: bueno ..a todo niño elegido se le asigna esto .-saca de su bolsillo su digivice –

-yanniel: que es eso ¿? .

-willis: este es un dispositivo digital o mas bien conodido simplemente como "digivice " ,con esto haces que el digimon que es tu compañero pase por un proceso llamado "digievolucion" ,el cual consiste en que este cambie de forma y se vuelva mas fuerte de lo que es .

-yanniel: vaya …. Es increíble ¡! –asombrada oberservando dicho objeto - …entonces … respecto que lo estabas hablando en ese videochat, tienes que devolver a esos "digimons " a su mundo ¿? .

-willis: asi es… ya en cada parte del mundo se encuentran y asi como hay un niño elegido en cada país ..

-yanniel: wow ….eso se escucha interesante …. Willis ..quiero ir contigo ¡! .

-willis: que ¿? .

-yanniel: que quiero ir contigo me gustaría conocer a esos seres ,ademas tu y yo somos amigos ,tu desde que nos conocimos me has ayudado ,ahora siento que debo devolverte el favor ,quiero ayudarte ¡! .

-willis: yanniel … de verdad ..agradesco que quieras cooperar pero ..esto es algo peligroso para ti , además ire de regreso por un momento a new york ,y creeme este asunto no es muy fácil ,porque ni siquiera sabemos si estos digimons que se colaron a nuestro mundo son amigos o rivales pues debo decirte que hay digimons buenos y malos, …lo mejor es que te quedes .

-yanniel:..pero …de verdad yo quiero ayudarte … además que tal si no estoy y me llegas a necesitar …si necesitas refuersos ¿?.

-willis: alla hay otros niños elegidos ,asi que no habrá problema en eso .

-yanniel: pero … si voy … tal vez alla me haga compañera de un digimon y podamos ayudarte .

-willis: creeme ..asi no funcionan las cosas ,además si vas y te pasa algo te juro que no resistirá eso …yanniel …yo no quiero que te pase nada .

-yannie: willis :c … por favor dejame acompañarte U-u .

-willis: yanniel de verdad …. En parte si quisiera que vinieras conmigo pues eres mi amiga pero tambien seria una irresponsabilidad de mi parte si te llevo ,además si algo te pasa ,que le podría decir a tus padres? .

-yanniel: mis …. Padres – baja la mirada – no … no creo que a ellos les importe ….pues mi padre ya no va a casa y mi mama … mejor no quiero hablar de eso ….

-willis: yanniel –la abrasa,pues en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse la joven debido a la confianza que le había tomado al joven rubio le había contado sobre sus problemas familiares – de verdad lamento tu situación ….

-yanniel: -se aferra a el – de verdad quiero ir contigo willis ¡! TT-TT ,aunque sea para escapar un rato del calvario que tengo que vivir todos los días en mi casa ,me da igual si me pasa algo o no ,después de todo a nadie de mi casa le importo ¡! TT-TT .

-willis: no digas eso yanie ¡! –la abrasa mas fuerte –de verdad ….. no me gusta escucharte decir eso … además ,recuerda que tienes a tu tia-abuela Priscila ,tu prima camille y tu hermanito George , asi como aseguras que aunque sea en las veces que visitas a tus tios y tus abuelos son buenos contigo ,no ¿?.

-yanniel: si u.u ….

-willis:…y… yo … yo tambien te quiero mucho yanniel ..asi que no digas que a nadie le importas ….

-yanniel: willis …. Lo se ..siempre he considerado a la poca gente que me quiere como los angeles del cielo que han ayudado a sobrevivir a mi fría realidad, asi como su afecto hacia ami es la bendición por la cual agradesco todas las noches antes de dormir …..pero ….

-willlis que pasa ¿? ….

-yanniel: si no puedo ir entonces …por lo menos …. Promete que tendras mucho cuidado ….pues no quiero que te pase nada amigo …

-willis: descuida ….lo tendre ,te lo prometo .-la abrasa con amistad y la suelta por un momento .- pero tu tambien debes prometerme que cuando haya un problema en tu casa ,seras fuerte por tu fe y por nuestra amistad …

-yanniel: te lo prometo amigo ….:") .

-willis: esa es mi amiga n.n .

-yanniel: y … para cuando debes ir ¿? U.u .

-willis: saliendo de clases ire derecho a new york ,pero descuida que cuando el asunto termine volveré lo mas pronto posible n.n.

-yanniel: yo se que podras ,creo en ti ,pero antes …

-willis:sii ¿? .

-yanniel: pódrias acomparme en el almuerzo antes de que te vayas ¿? .

-willis: siempre lo he hecho y creeme que siempre será un gusto n.n –le pone mano en su cabeza –

-yanniel: gracias amigo ,vamos n.n .

-willis: claro n.n .

Los jóvenes se van a almorzar juntos una vez mas antes del viaje del rubio ,pasan las horas hasta que llega la hora de salida en la escuela .

/ ya en la salida / .

-yanniel: entonces ya debes irte para alla ¿? .

-willis: si …pues alla me necesitan .

-yanniel: ten mucho cuidado amigo .

-willis: descuida … lo tendre .. pero antes …. –se acerca y la besa en la frente ,ya cuando se separa –

-yanniel:O/O …emm willis …. Y eso por que ¿? .

-willis: ohh jeje solo es un beso de despedida ..pero fue un beso de amigos ,hubiera sido malo si hubiera sido en la boca XD .

-yanniel: jajaja si en eso tienes razón n_nU .

-willis; bueno ya debo irme….. ,ahí nos vemos yanniel.

-yanniel:..buena suerte .

Es ahí cuando el joven rubio sale a toda marcha del lugar hacia la sala de computación para abrir el portal hacia el digimundo y esperar encontrar en dicho lugar la puerta hacia los estados unidos ,sin embargo yanniel confundida de que willis haya ido de regreso a la sala de computación ( debido a que no sabia lo ya mencionado ) decide ir tras el y preguntarle el por que iba a dicho salón ,en eso ve una fuerte luz sale por la puerta del aula como señal que se había invadido de dicha luz ,para cuando entra al sitio ,su amigo ya no estaba ...

-yanniel: -mirando el lugar vacio- …willis :c …..

ya en la noche ….

CONTINUARA …..


	17. cap 17:viaje a new york parte 2

cap.17 ** viaje a new york, mi amigo y tu primo son el mismo** parte 2 " revisando mis sentimientos **

ya en la noche mientras la pequeña castaña ya estaba en su casa ,desde su cuarto escuchaba el noticiero que su madre miraba mientras preparaba la cena .

/ en el noticiero/ .

-conductor: en otras noticias se cuenta que las miteriosas bestias que han aparecido en muchas partes del mundo estan comenzando a desaparecer ,asi como las miteriosas torres llamadas "aguijas de control" , se cree que esto significaria que al parecer ya todo peligro esta pasando ... nos mantendremos al tanto de esto .. ahora pasemos a los deportes .

/ ya con yanniel / .

-yanniel: ((pensando :vaya .. al parecer los digimons estan regresando a su mundo … eso significa que willis y los otros niños elegidos lo lograron ,sabia que lo haria ¡! nwn ..ahora solo espero que egrese sano y salvo ..)).

-"..": hermanita ¿? ..-dice un pequeño niño de aparentemente unos 4 años ,de pelo castano y ojos café oscuro como yanniel –

-yanniel: -sale de su pensamiento – ah… que pasa george ¿? .

-george: estas bien ¿? Por que estas tan callada ¿? Mama te volvio a pegar ¿? .

-yanniel: ohh no … no es eso mi bebe ( n/a : asi le decia yanniel a su hermano )…. Se trata de mi amigo willis .

-george : ehh .. que le paso ¿? ,esta enfermito ¿? .

-yanniel: no ,es solo que .. saliendo de la escuela tuvo ir a hacer algo importante ..

-george: algo ¿? Como que ¿? .

-yanniel: emmm son "cosas de su familia " , y espero que vuelva pronto .

-george: no te preocupes … ya veras que todo estara bien .

-yanniel:lo se george … yo confio en eso –le pone la mano en la cabeza – .bueno debes irte a lavar las manos porque mama esta haciendo la cena .

-george: si hermanita ..-se va al baño .-

-yanniel: ((pensando: ..yo tambien confio en el )).

Ya despues de la cena ,cuando yanniel y su hermano george estaban cada quien en su cama de repente george empezo a mover a su hermana para despertala debido a lo sig.

-george: hermanita –moviendola –

-yanniel:-despertando - .hmm _ O_O ..ge ..george.. . que pasa ¿? .

-george: mira …. Ven … ven a ver esto –guiandola por la ventana de la habitacion –

-yanniel: -llendo mientras se despabila - .. que pasa ¿? ….-mirando por la ventana y se asombra – whoaa ¡! O_O pero … que es eso ¿? .

Lo que la joven y su hermano vieron fue una luz fugaz de color azul la cual dentro de ella parecia ser un dragon de cuerpo negro con unos toques de amarillo ,alas rojas y cola azul el cual desaparecio del luga debido a su velocidad .

-george: viste eso ¿? *u* .

-yanniel: si O_O ..eso … eso era …

-george: era un dragon ¡! *u* era un dragon ¡! –corre dando vueltas emocionado –

-yanniel: espera george -lo detiene- tranquilo ..despertaras a mama ..-dice en voz baja-

-george: lo viste hermanita ¿? QwQ …. Era un dragon –dice en voz baja-

-yanniel: si …si lo vi y wow O_O….se supone que los dragones no existen .

-george: pero ese era de verdad …:D –decia ilucionado-

-yanniel: si lo se bebe …pero –mira el reloj de la habitacion- ya es tarde …debemos dormir,mañana debes ir al kinder y yo a la escuela ,vale ¿? .

-george: si uwu ...esta bien .

-yanniel: -ya acostada- (( pensando: …de verdad.. ese dragon,habra sido real ¿?..no ..mi hermano y yo no pudimos imaginarlo al mismo tiempo .. o si ¿? ))- ahí bosteza- ..wilis – dice y se queda dormida -

Ya ambos se vuelven a dormir en su cama ,al dia sig. ya cuando yanniel llego a la escuela se encontro con willis en la entrada,cosa que a la pequeña castaña le dio alegria .

-yanniel: willis ..! –coriendo hacia el y lo abraza – que bueno que ya se arreglo aquel asunto n.n .

-willis: si ..a mi tambien me alegra …- decia algo triste –

-yanniel: eh ¿? –lo suelta – que pasa willis ¿? Estas bien ¿? .

-willis: de hecho necesito habla contigo ..es muy importante..

-yanniel: es ..esta bien .

Ambos van hacia los patios traseros ,ya estando ahí .

-yanniel: que pasa ¿? .

-willis: ayer despues de que llegue del evento de los digimons ,mi mama me dejo que nuevo pronto nos mudaremos de regreso a casa ,debido a que volvera a su puesto de alla .

-yanniel:que ¿?! … osea que …te iras de la escuela ¿?! .

-willis: si dentro de una semana me daran de baja u.u .

-yanniel: no! … no puede ser ¡!...no puedes irte willis … no puedes –le salen lagrimas y lo abrasa .- no quiero perderte ¡! …eres el unico amigo que tengo en toda la escuela ,no quiero que te vayas .

-willis: -correspone- yanie … de verdad ..yo no quiero irme tampoco pero … lamentablemente yo puedo hacer nada para impedirlo … es por el trabajo de mi mama ,por favor no llores :"c …no me gusta verte asi …. U.u

.yanniel: esque de verdad …..no quiero que te vayas , no quiero volver a estar sola de nuevo .

-willis: -le levanta de la barbilla – no estaras sola ,mi amistad siempre estara contigo n.n ,asi que es mejor que aprovechemos esta ultima semana juntos .

-yanniel: es ..esta bien …intentare ser fuerte ..y sip ,..si esta sera nuestra ultima semana juntos .quiero aprovecharla :") .

-willis: asi se habla n.n ,asi debemos ir a clases ,vamos n.n –le da la mano –

-yanniel: esta bien vamos n.n –le toma la mano –

Y en toda la semana que paso ambos amigos aprovecharon la ultima semana de willis en la escuela y en el pais,ya cuando llego el ultimo dia .

/ en la salida / .

-yanniel: entonces …ya te iras ¿? U.u .

-willis: si ahora mismo iremos al aeropuerto a tomar el primer avion .

-yanniel: de verdad ….este tiempo que hemos compartido fue de los mejores momentos de mi vida …de verdad :") ….gracias por averme defendido de esos brabucones cuando nos conocimos ,juro que nunca te olvidare .

-willis: yo tampoco te olvidare ..me alegra averte conocido a ti porque ..a decir verdad nadie en la escuela es tan bueno como tu n.n .

-yanniel: de …de verdad lo crees ¿? .

-willis:claro que si n.n .

-yanniel: muchas gracias n.n –lo abraza –

-willis: sabes yanniel… una pregunta …cuando es tu cumpleaños ¿?

-yanniel: 22 de abril ,por ..?

-willis: al parecer no puedo esperar tanto y ademas ese dia no podre estar ni tampoco en navidad uwu asi que …- saca una cajita de su bolsillo- …."happy birthday" adelantado jejej n.n .

-yanniel: ohh ..willis no tenias que molestarte … ./.

-willis: no digas eso ..estoy seguro que te quedara bien –le da la caja – vamos abrelo n.n .

-yanniel:- la abre dejando ver que dentro portaba un collar con una estrella con alas y aurora de angel grababa en frente – wow …. Willis … es muy lindo :D .

-willis: sabia que te gustaria n.n ,y se que se vera mas lindo en ti …pero antes mira el reverso n.n .

-yanniel: -voltea el collar y mira un escrito que llevaba y lo lee – " pára mi pequeña amiga , por siempre amigos … -willis ." …-se le humedecen los ojos – willis :") .

-willis: dejame ayudarte a ponertelo –se pone detrás de ella y le ayuda a ponerse el collar hasta terminar – listo n.n .

-yanniel: -voltea donde el esta - …gracias :") .

En eso se escucha a la madre de willis llamandolo para que el joven suba al auto .

-madre de willis: hijo … ya debemos irnos ¡! –a lo lejos –

-willis: si espera ya voy ¡! –le habla a yanniel – bueno entonces ya es la hora .

-yanniel: osea ..es el final ¿? U.u –baja su mirada –

-willis: me temo que es el adios …

-yanniel: de verdad espero que tengas buen viaje .

-willis: gracias yanniel n.n ,y yo ..de verdad espero con el tiempo te haras mas fuerte y sabras con fortaleza ,fe y sabiduria entrentar cualquier cosa que pueda suceder .

-yanniel: muchas gracias …..

-willis: ya debo irme ,mi mama no me estara esperando por mucho tiempo mas :S .

-yanniel: lo se ,lo entiendo …. U.u .

-willis: no llores porque me ire ,sonrie porque nos conocimos n.n .

-yanniel: lo intentare … -lo abraza una vez mas - …..adios willis :"c .

-willis: ..- la abrasa mas- ..adios amiga :"c … creeme que esto tambien esta …matandome u.u .

Es ahí cuando ambos amigos se deben separar del abraso y el joven pelirubio camina hacia el vehiculo en el cual su madre lo estaba esperando , una vez el ya estando abordo ,el motor encendio y el auto comenzo a moverse alejandose del lugar cada vez mas ,willis miraba por el espejo retrovisor que estaba de su lado y miraba a su amiga yanniel quien estaba ahí parada contenplando con tristeza aquella escena ,cada vez su amiga se miraba mas pequeña conforme a cuanto mas se movia el auto .

Es ahí cuando se ve que la pequeña yanniel empieza a moverse de su lugar para perseguir el vehiculo ,ahí willis saca su cabeza por la ventana .

-willis: -saca su cabesa por la venta y se levanta - …yanniel ¡! .

-yanniel:…. willis ¡! –corriendo tras el auto.-….. no lo olvides ¡! …..amigos para siempre ¡! .

-willis :descuida ¡!... siempre lo seremos ¡! …..cuidate y se fuerte …. ¡!.

-yanniel: lo sere …te lo prometo ¡! .

-ambos:… adios ¡! - .

Es ahí cuando el auto se aleja por completo del lugar hasta desaparecer de la vista ,ahí la joven yanniel se detiene al ver que ya se habia alejado mucho de la salida de la escuela .

-yanniel:-dejando de correr - ….adios willis …..y gracias ….. –dice en voz baja mientras toma el collar que el le habia dado - …tal vez olvide tu nombre ..pero nuestra amistad nunca la olvidare u.u .

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-yanniel: y es asi como paso chicos … .w.

-los demas: wow O_O –sorprendidos –

-tk: vaya O_O ..sin duda alguna ….

-yolei: yo me quede sin palabras .w.

-hikari: sin duda a mi me alegra de que wallace-itoko haya defendido a yanie-chan de esos tipejos .

-kari: pero oye yanniel y que paso con el collar que te dio willis ¿? .-.

-yanniel: bueno a decir verdad aquí lo tengo miren –saca su collar el cual lo tenia puesto pero estaba debajo de su blusa y se lo muestra a los demas- nwn desde que me lo dio willis nunca me lo he quitado ,ha sido mi objeto mas preciado …

-mimi: wow … -mirando el collar- es hermoso *w* ,willis debio haberte costado un dineral .

-willis: de hecho .. yo lo hice n.n .

-cody: como ¿?...tu de verdad lo hiciste ¿? .

-willis: sip ,como digihumano tengo habilidades especiales n.n .

-yanniel: haya :D….nunca pense fueras tan bueno para la joyeria .

-willis: jeje no es para tanto tampoco nwnU .

-yanniel: -voltea a ver a davis y ken quienes no han dicho una sola palabra – joven ken ,dai-kun ,hay algo que tengan que decir ¿? .w. .

-ken: si de hecho ….. –ahí davis interrumpe –

-davis: osea que tu y tu hermano vieron a imprerialdramon ¿?! O_O .

-yanniel: ehh ¿? .-. imperial…quien ¿? .

-ken: veras …es el estado mega de paildramon ,la evolucion DNA de XV-mon y stingmon,hace 3 años cuando paso de los digimons cada quien de nosotros se fue a cada pais en que hubiera un digimon ,pero para llegar a cada lugar todos nosotros estuvimos a bordo de de imperialdramon para poder llegar cada quien a su destino ,asi que eso fue lo que tu hermano menor y tu debieron aver visto n.n .

-yanniel: como? Osea que ustedes estaban a bordo de ese digimon en esa ocasión .

-ken: lo mas probable es que si n.n.

-yanniel: wow O-O ….. en serio que el mundo es pequeño –gota en la cabeza-

Ahí todos rien ,ya despues de comer ,guardaron lo que sobro para despues ,y en el resto de dia los jovenes se pusieron a jugar a igual que sus respectivos digimons en la playa ,luego fueron a mojarse un rato los pies por lo cansados que estaban , cuando eso pasabo ,yanniel estaba junto a willis platicando un poco mas pues hacia mucho tiempo que los 2 buenos amigos no habian mirado ,mientras ambos hacian dicha accion , el joven davis se les quedo viendo y se quedo extrañado de ello ,lo cual hizo que por un lado se sintiera algo …¿ mal ¿? O ..mas bien ..¿ celoso ¿? … si eso era …el se sentia celoso pero no se explicaba el por que….si las unicas veces en las que el se sentia asi era cuando tk y kari hacian una escena de su evidente amor y mas aun desde que se entero ellos se habian ya hecho novios ,pero aunque por un lado si se sentia aun algo mal por su amor no correspondido por la dueña del emblema de la luz ,sentia que ese dolor aun estando presente era algo mas debil a comparacion de antes ,sin embargo … el se preguntaba el por que ahora habia sentido celos de la cercania que el joven norteamericano y la pequeña latinoamericana tenian ¿? ..quizas era por que efectivamente como le habia dicho a su compañero demiveemon ,el chico de los googles le habia tomando aprecio a la joven yanniel …..si … en parte era eso ,pero tambien esos celos eran como una especie de señal de algo que mas adelante sentiria,por mientras decidio distraerse en divertirse en su viaje ya que no queria que se fueran a frustar sus planes de diversion como las veces anteriores ,el siguio mojandose los pies mientras miraba que el pequeño demiveemon jugaba a las atrapadas con los otros digimons .

Mientras eso pasaba yanniel y willis detuvieron un momento su charla para seguir mojandose los pies ,y por un momento la pequeña castaña volteo a ver lo bien que estaban sus amigos , asi como verificando que tanemon y los digimons estuvieran bien , luego volteo a ver a su amigo ,quien lo miraba que estaba algo solo mientras contemplaba la el paisaje ,es ahí cuando vuelve a ver ese "algo " particular en el , pues el brillo del sol parecia "abrasarlo" …es decir ..., que bajo la luz solar se viera mejor su piel … "¿ ..mejor ¿? … en serio el puede verse mejor de lo que el ya es ¿? " es lo que ella pensaba ,pues como ya antes se habia mencionado ,yanniel sentia ,miraba y presentia que el aparte de el era muy simpatico ,agradable ,amigable ,lleno de energia ,divertido,entre otras cosas tambien le parecia un chico muy bien parecio …"demasiado parecido " diria ella .

-yanniel: -mirando a davis – (( pensando: de verdad …. O/O …dai-kun tiene un buen perfil ,ademas que como puedo ver .. la brilla del viento hace que su cabello en movimiento se vea bien …en verdad … dai-kun es un chico …. Muy…. Muy lindo ….aaaa ¡! …..pero por que pienso de este modo acerca de el ¿? O /O ….de verdad …. Que me esta pasando Dios mio ¿? U/U ….porque de verdad siento este esto que siento cada dia es mas fuerte ….y frecuente …sera mejor concentrarme en este paseo )) -en ese momento davis voltea a ver donde ella y willis estaban , yanniel ahí voltea a ver a otro lado pues por el calor que sentia en sus mejillas supo que se habia sonrrojado otra vez ,asi como que de nuevo su pulso cardiaco estaba acelerado-

Ahí davis voltea de nuevo hacia el mar mientras se pregunta el cual pudo aver sido el motivo que llevo a su amiga hacer dicha ,accion

Mientras de regreso tantito con los chicos ,willis ahí sintio una escencia como de pena y ahí vio que provenia de yanniel .

-willis:…yanniel? .

-yanniel: -volviendo a la realidad – aah … si que pasa willis ¿? .

-willis: te sientes bien ¿? .-.

-yanniel: si …si lo estoy ,descuida ,por que lo preguntas ¿? .

-willis: esque …. Te vi como .. que te sucedia algo .

-yanniel: no ,no es nada –voltea a ver tantito a davis .- de verdad ./.

-willis: de acuerdo …si tu lo dices ….mmm –ahí nota que yanniel mira a davis de forma algo particular ,pero decide no decir nada respecto a eso ,asi que pasa cubrirlo ,se le ocurre una idea .- oye pequeña yanie ,que te parece si de una vez mimi y yo los llevamos a recorrer la ciudad? n.n .

-yanniel: si …se oye bien n.n .

-willis: de acuerdo ,deja ir a avisarles n.n –se va donde los demas estan dejando a yanniel sola un momento .-

-yanniel: claro ..-voltea a ver a davis otra vez.- (( pensando: dai-kun ..)).

Ya una vez que willis les dijo a los demas el sig. plan ,todos se alistaron y fueron rumbo al centro de la ciudad a ver los lugares que habia por donde se encontraba ,habia muchos sitios ,muchas tiendas ,muchos restaurantes ,muchos cines y videojuegos ,estaban por un lado y por otro ,divirtiendose lo mas que pudieran ,pero eso si ,en algunas ocaciones cada vez que por alguna casualidad davis estaba cerca de yanniel ,la sensacion volvia a ella ,sin embargo ella siempre en esas veces las ha tenido que controlar y consentrarse en su paseo con tanemon y sus amigos ,aunque en esas veces sin que ella se diera cuenta el joven willis se habia dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su pequeña amiga acerca de eso ,ya cuando terminaron de pasear, fueron a un parque para que todos pudieran descanzar.

/ ya en el parque / .

-mimi: y diganme chicos ¿? … les gusto el "tour" ¿? .

-los demas: claro nwn .

-yolei: de verdad que new york es demasiado grande ,hay muchos lugares que me hubiera gustado ver nwn … pero ya no doy un paso mas _ -mientras de caia de senton en una banqueta .

-hikari: ni siquiera cuando alice y yo estuvimos aquí habia tenido la opórtunidad de visitar bien la ciudad …,dime que piensas ken-chan ¿? .

-ken: bueno pues me gusto la ciudad n.n .

-yanniel: y ustedes ,tk ,kari ¿? .

-tk y kari : si nos gusto mucho nwn .

-yanniel: y tu dai-kun ¿? .

-davis: claro n.n ,me gusto tambien este viaje –le regala una tierna sonrisa-

-yanniel:ohh O/O ….de acuerdo n/un .-algo apenada-.

Ahí willis presiente el sentir de yanniel de nuevo ,es ahí cuando entonces se le ocurre una una idea para hablar con ella ,ya que desde hace un buen rato la ha sentido extraña.

-willis:…saben chicos …creo que sera mejor que de una vez comamos ,por aquí cerca hay una tienda ,yanniel me puedes acompañar por favor ¿? .

-yanniel: claro n.n …por que no ¿? .

-willis: bueno ya venimos chicos ..- ahí ambos se retiran –

-los demas: claro n.n .

-davis: (( pensando: eh ¿? …como ¿? Ya se acompañan O-o … bueno ,no debo impresionarme ,se supone que son amigos ..pero ….. entonces ..por que me siento raro O_o ¿?)).

hikari ahí presiente que algo con willis,davis y yanniel ,lo cual la pone pensativa ,ken de da cuenta de ello .

-ken: eh? Cariño ¿? .

-hikari: -sale de su pensamiento- ohh ..si ken-chan ¿? .

-ken: estas bien ¿? .

-hikari: si ,descuida ..pero –volteando a ver por donde willis y yanniel-

-ken: "pero" ¿? .

-hikari: presiento que algo sucede con los chicos ….

-ken: algo de que ¿? .

-hikari: no lo se … pero …. Siento que debo ir a aberriguarlo – ahí le habla a los demas-..ya vengo chicos –se va corriendo por ahí-

-ken: espera hikari ¡! –la sigue-

-los demas: eh?-confundidos-

-chibieveemon: hikari ¡! .

-leafmon: ken ¡!.

-mimi: a donde van ¿? ¡! .

-ken: descuiden…enseguida volvemos ¡!-volteando a ver por un momento mientras aun seguida a hikari-

Mientras con willis y yanniel ellos efectivamente iban a direccion en la tienda que el joven americano pero parararon unos momentos donde habian unos arbustos .

/ ya en el sitio/ .

-yanniel:eh ¿? Willis … que hacemos aquí ¿? ..que no ibamos a la tienda ¿? .

-willis: bueno ..en parte si ,pero tambien necesito hablar contigo ..

-yanniel: eh? De que se trata ¿? … ahh ..no me digas que es algo terrible ¿?O_O .

-willis: no ..descuida …no es nada de eso …

-yanniel:-aliviada- entonces ¿? ….

Ahí por mientras eso pasaba ken y hikari alcanzaron a los chicos y los espiaron escondidos para no ser descubiertos mientras escuchaban la conversasion de sus amigos .

-ken:-en voz baja- de que crees que esten hablando ¿?.

-hikari: -en voz baja- no lo se …..-sigue eschuando a los chicos .-

-yanniel: dime willis de que se trata ¿? .

-willis: bueno –suspira - …de veras ..desde hace un buen rato te notado que si te haz divertido mucho en este viaje n.n y de eso me alegro ….pero …..tambien ….he presentido que haz tenido episodios como de pena ,algo nerviosa , que tu voz se corta ,que te haz sentido debil ,hasta te he visto que te haz sonrrojado ,por un lado crei que te estabas enfermando …pero luego observe bien que todo esos "sintomas" te los ha estado provocando alguien.

-yanniel: eh? …co…como que alguien ¿? O_O –algo nerviosa-

-willis: sip ….alguien del grupo y ese alguien si mis calculos e instintos digihumanos no me fallan … se trata nada mas ni nada menos que de davis ,, no ¿? .w. .

-ken y hikari –escondidos mirando y escuchando todo.- eh ¿? Davis ¿? .-en voz baja-

-hikari: un momento …

-ken: eh ¿? Que pasa ¿? .

-hikari: ahora que wallace-itoko dice eso ,cuando el dia en el que nos perseguia nat-chan ,cuando nos escodimos ,tu ,yo,yanie-chan y davis ,yo estaba hablando con ella mientra ustedes 2 estaban viendo lo de las proviciones ,cuando nosotras terminamos de hablar ,yanniel miro a dais de una forma muy particular por un momento ,y sabes … ahora que recuerdo …yo tambien presenti algunas veces los sintomas que wallace ha mencionado ..pero ..pense que era mi imaginacion .

-ken: como ¿? En serio tu tambien lo presentiste ¿? .

-hikari: -asiente..-

-yanniel: eh ..bueno …..como eres mi amigo y sabes ..esto no se lo he contado a nadie …a decir verdad si ,ultimamente me he sentido asi por el .

-willis: en serio ¿? ..aver …dime ,cuando estas con el ..como te sientes ¿? .

-yanniel: bueno ….yo ….a decir verdad ..es un poco complicado ,desde hace un tiempo he notado algo muy particular en el ,esque ,,bueno puede que lo sig, que dire no lo entenderias muy bien porque soy niña y tu niño ..jeje n_nU ….pero ….

-willis: pero ¿?.

-yanniel: esque imaginate: para mi se vuelto algo …curioso pues nunca habia sentido algo como esto ,pero ..dai-kun se mostrado ser alguien muy bueno ,amable ,simpatico ,gracioso , lleno de energia ,siempre poniendo lo mejor de si mismo ,y no se deja influenciar por las criticas de los demas , eso me gusta de el n.n ,aunque tambien …una de las cosas que mas gusta de el ,esque ….el tiene unos ojos guindos muy lindos ,una sonrrisa tierna ,me gusta cuando me habla o me mira ,juro que ni si quiera el mas grande de mis temores me hace sentir este tipo de debilidad y nervios ,con tan solo su presencia es suficiente para que el haga sentir asi …..O/O ./. ,asi como tambien ,,,,,ultimamente siento que cuando camino junto a el , siento que de repente ….mis pulsos cardiacos se aceleran ….-mientras tocaba su pecho con ambas manos y bajaba su mirada un poco pero aun se miraba su rostro.- U/U …..pero tambien juro que no se por que me siento asi con es? …. Wilis ….tu crees que estoy enferma ¿?.

-willis: -escuchando todo lo que su amiga dijo y se puso a pensar un momento hasta que hablo-. ..sabes yanniel ,basandome en todo lo que acabas de decir …no creo que estes enferma …mas bien ….creo que ya se lo que te sucede ...

-yanniel: -voltea a verlo- ehh …. Que quieres decir ¿? .

-willis: yanniel ….. te gusta davis ¿? ….no ¿?.. estas enamorada de el ¿? …cierto ¿? .w.

-ken y hikari: -en voz baja.- que ¿? …. A yanniel le gusta davis ¿? O_o

-yanniel: -sorprendida y nerviosa .- O/O ..eh ¿? …. Ena …..enamorada ¿? .

CONTINUARA….


	18. cap 18:viaje a new york parte 3

cap.18 ** viaje a new york, mi amigo y tu primo son el mismo ** parte 3 : " no hablare de mis sentimientos , una nueva amenaza" .

-yanniel: -sorprendida y nerviosa- O/O ..ena ...enamorada ? ... no ..yo no puedo estar enamorada de davis ...es eso es imposible ,debe ser otra cosa lo que me sucede ...

-willis: no ... no es otra cosa yanniel ,de verdad es eso ,a ti te gusta davis ,todo lo que describes es lo que a una persona le sucede cuando esta enamorada .

-yanniel: de verdad O/O ?...((pensando: asi ...eso era lo que he estado sintiendo ? ...asi es como el amor se siente?...pero ...yo pensaba que el amor era dolor ...porque el unico ejemplo que he recibido de una relacion de pareja ..es la de mis padres u.u )) ...

-willis: sip ...no cabe duda ...amas a davis .

-yanniel: wow ...asi que ...esto es estar enamorado ./.

-willis: eh ? por que dices que eso ? ...nunca te has enamorado yanniel ? .

-yanniel: no ...nunca ...,aunque si esto es enamorarse ..entonces...significa que ...ahora sufrire ? O/O...

-willis: eh ? por que dices eso yanniel ? oh .. espera ...acaso lo dices por el caso de tus padres ?.

-yanniel: -asiente- .

-willis: amiga vamos no digas eso ...

-yanniel: esque ...de verdad willis ...yo desde niña jure que nunca ,nunca en mi vida me iba enamorar de nadie por que ... nunca he querido sentirlo ,yo no puedo estar enamorada y mucho de menos de dai-kun ! . .

-hikari:- sale de su escondite -. No puedes evitar algo que nos pasa a todos ,lo querramos o no ¡! .

-ken:- sale tambien – hikari ¡! D: ….

-willis: -soprendido- izu-chan ¡! .joven ken ¡!.

-yanniel: ken-kun ¡! ….hika-chan ¡! …pero que hacen aqui ?! O_O .

-hikari: bueno …cuando ustedes salieron , presenti que algo sucedia entre ustedes ,asi que decidi seguirlos …

-ken: pero al parecer cuando llegamos los escuchamos todo esto … .

-hikari: asi que yanie-chan ….. estas enamorada de Davis …..? ..no ¿? .

-yanniel: yo ….. no / -voltea a ver a otro lado –

-willis: yanniel no mientas ….,vamos ,dilo ..estas entre amigos .

-hikari: es cierto ,además ,,por que dices que juraste no enamorarte nunca ¿?.

-yanniel: este ….yo …..lo siento pero eso es algo que no quisiera recordar u.u .

-willis: esque …es debido a los problemas matrimoniales de sus padres ,izu-chan ,ken-kun .

-ken: eh ¿? Por que ¿? Que paso ¿? .

-hikari: y que tiene que ver eso con lo de yanniel ¿?.

.-yanniel: púes yo no quiero que eso me pase algún dia….no ¡! … no quiero ….. no quiero u.u ,yo .. no quiero sufrir problemas como lo sufrieron mis padres en su relación ,no quiero que la persona que amo se haga malo con el tiempo ,no quiero eso ….por eso ,nunca he querido enamorarme ,no quiero sufrir ….. ese sentimiento me da mucho miedo :S ….. además ,yo no creo que dai-kun se fije en mi nunca …porque …..el ya ama a alguien ,y si le dijera ….estos sentimientos que en mi nacieron por el ,nuestra amistad terminaría y no … quiero eso amigos :c …. De verdad ,yo no quiero eso .

-willis: espera como que Davis ya esta enamorado de otra persona ¿? .

-ken: de hecho ,asi es willis …se trata de kari-san.

-yanniel: eh ¿? Como ¿? Tu tambien sabias eso ken ¿? .

-ken: claro que si ,después de todo el es mi amigo .

-hikari: pero respecto a lo que dijo ,que no se supone que kari-san es novia de tk ¿? .

-ken: asi es pero desde siempre davis ha demostrado interés en ella ,sin embargo , ella siempre lo visto como un amigo solamente ,en cambio con tk …ya es otra historia .

-hikari: pero yanie-chan ,no creo que lo digas es cierto ,aveces si hay problemas ,pero el amor no es sufrimiento ..el sufrimiento lo causan las personas ,además ,no creo que Davis que volviera malo ,yo no creo que el sea de ese tipo de chicos

-yanniel: pero aun asi ,con eso que mencionas ,de todos modos … no creo que el fije en mi ….,además apenas hace un tiempo llegue a su vida ,asi como a la vida de ustedes ,el solo me ve como una amiga …y yo …. No le puedo decir esto….no quiero que nuestra amistad se afecte ….asi como tampoco ….no puedo ..enamorarme …. No puedo decir lo que siento ….. no hablare de eso U.U ..no puedo chicos ,no lo admitiré ¡! ,asi que por favor .. no le vayan a decir a nadie mas de mis sentimitos por Davis ,mucho menos el debe saberlo ./. …..

."..": yanniel …. –dijo una voz en tono picaro que se escucho en el lugar ,la cual los chicos reconocieron .- Davis te gusta ¿? 7w7 ..uyyyyyy …y cuando piensas declarártele ¿? .w. harian buena pareja ustedes 2 :D ¡!

-los chicos: yolei ¡! O_O .

-yanniel: yolei ¡! …. Que estas haciendo aquí ¿? O-O Y desde cuando llevas escuchando ¿?._.

-yolei: pues desde hace unos momentos ,ya que ustedes 4 ya se estaban tardando mucho ,lo cual a los chicos y a mi se nos hizo raro ,y además pensé que pasaba algo entre tu y mi willis .3. pero …..llegue justo a tiempo escuchar lo que dijiste acerca de Davis 7w7 …..,ya era tiempo de que alguien pegara el ojo en el ,no se por que no quieres lo sepa …si esto tiene que saberlo :D ….ire corriendo a decirlo … -intenta salir corriendo –

-ken y hikari : yolei ¡! … -la detienen ambos cada uno de un brazo.-

-yolei: eh … esperen suéltenme ¡! D: .

-yanniel: lo siento yolei u.u …. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie nada … además … a que te referías " con tu willis " ¿? .-. .

-yolei: emmm O/O ….. no …nada –voltea algo sonrrojada-

-hikari: ejeje parece que yanie-chan no es la única se ha fijado en alguien .w. .

-ken: jeje eso parece n.n .

-yolei: yo no dije nada ./.

-yanniel: bueno bueno ya como sea ….no debes decirle a nadie lo que …ya sabes … / .

-yolei: pero …..esto es algo bueno ¡! … simplemente yo tampoco entiendo porque no quieres que Davis lo sepa .

-ken: que acaso no escuchaste que yanniel-san dijo que no quiere que la amistad entre ella y Davis se afecte ¿? .-. .

-yolei: bueno si pero …. –suspira- yanniel-san ,puede ser que pase lo dices …. Pero tampoco puedes privarte por el miedo ,cualquier otra cosa puede pasar ,además …no entiendo como Davis no se fijaría en ti ….si has sido …la chica mas cercana a el .

-yanniel: lo se ./. ….. pero aun asi … no quiero arriesgarme …asi que ..-suspira- miren chicos ….. ahora que lo saben ,por favor les suplico que no le esto a nadie ,mucho menos a Davis ,insisto ¡! ,además recuerden que estamos de paseo y no quiero que el viaje se nos amargue …por favor amigos .

-hikari: de acuerdo yanie-chan n.n ,yo te prometo guardar el secreto n.n .

-ken: yo igual ,puedes confiar en mi tambien c: .

-willis: yo tambien lo juro ,después de todo ,es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver n.n , "pequeña yanie" .

-yanniel: …muchas ….muchas gracias chicos n.n –voltea a ver a yolei – y tu yolei ¿? .

-yolei: yo ….. esque de verdad …

-willis: -le susura a yanniel- descuida yo la convenceré n.n .-va con yolei mirándola con ojos de cachorrito – vamos yolei …debes guardar el secreto , recuerda que yanniel es tu amiga n.n, andale … si .w. ¿? .

-yolei: -levemente sonrrojada debido a que desde hace un buen tiempo ella estaba interesada en el joven amercano – O/O …yo …de acuerdo ./. …. Prometo no decir nada .-suspirar- ..de acuerdo ,tu ganas yanniel-san Uwu ,no dire nada n.n .

-hikari: misión cumplida Wallace-itoko n.n .

-yanniel: gracias chicos n.n …..

-yolei: pero …

-ken: eh ¿? Que pasa ¿? .

-yolei: que no se supone que iban a ir a la tienda por comida ¿? .-.

-hikari: ohh es cierto! ,lo demás ya deben aver esperado demasiado D: .

-willis: entonces vamos todos nosotros juntos y ahí habrá para mas comida n.n .

-ken ,hikari y yolei: de acuerdo .w. .

-willis: yanniel ,tu que dices ¿? .

-yanniel: si me parece bien n.n .

-wllis: andando entonces .w. .

Ahí los muchachos fueron de una vez hacia dicho local ,ya estando ahí tomaron todo lo que se le antojaba ,mientras eso pasaba ,la joven yanniel estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, ahora que ya sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Davis ,se preguntaba su podría controlar sus sentimientos ,pues estos cada momento parecían ser mas fuertes .

-yanniel: (( pensando: dai-kun ….ahora que se lo que por ti siento es amor …pero ….de que me sirve sentirlo …si tu nunca de fijarías en mi u.u )) –siguio con las compras –

Ya cuando cuando terminaron con las compras,caminaron de regreso donde mimi y los otros estaban ,ya al llegar .

-tk: ahh ahí están chicos :D …pero por que tardaron tanto ¿? .-.

-ken: emm ….habia mucha fila .

-willis: en fin ,el almuerzo ya esta servido n.n

-davis: que bueno ,ya era hora .w. .

Ahí yanniel y los otros ,les repartían las cosas a sus amigos y a los digimons ,en eso willis se acerca un momento con davis .

-willis: .-le da una bolsa a Davis .- pero antes quisera hacerte unas preguntas ¿? .w. ..

-davis: amm claro ….

Ambos de alejan unos momentos de los demás .

-davis: bueno de que trata ¿? .

-willis: dime …de casulidad … que relación tienen yanniel y tu ¿? .

-davis: O_O … ella y yo somos amigos ….por que la pregunta ¿? .-. –dijo extrañado-

-willis: que se sonara algo tonto pero ,era por simple curiosidad c: ,,, asi como tambien tengo otras dudas ¿? .

-davis: amm cuales ¿?.

-willis: de casuliada alguien mas de los chicos le dice a yanniel "yan-chan " ¿? .

-davis: amm , no ,ahora que lo dices ,no ,solo yo le digo asi .

-willis: ohh ya veo .w. .

-davis: por que la curiosidad ? .3. .

-willis: nomas ,no es nada malo amigo en serio nwn ,a decir me alegra que ustedes se lleven bien ,pues desde ella y yo nos conocimos ,siempre ha sido alguien muy amistosa y que me hace sentir bien que ella transmita su buena energía hacia los demás n.n .

-davis: si …ahora que dices eso ,yan-chan ,siempre se mostrado alguien muy amable n.n ,por eso nos simpatizo en cuando la conocimos .w. .

-willis: ya veo .w. ,y dime …en todo ese tiempo que llevas de conocerla …acaso yanniel no te parece que es una niña muy linda nwn ¿? …

-davis: O/O ..ohh pues …..

En eso se escucha a Davis y willis los llaman uno de los demás del grupo.

-yolei: -a lo lejos- oigan chicos ¡! ..que hacen ahí ¿?! … vengan ¡! .

-willis: - responde- si enseguida vamos ¡! n.n – le habla a Davis- anda vamos con los demás .

-davis: de acuerdo …vale .

Ahí ambos chicos van hacia los demás ,mientras se diriguian ,Davis se quedo pensando por un momento en la ultima pregunta que el joven willis le había hecho acerca de la pequeña yanniel.

-davis: -llegando con willis hacia los demás y mira un momento a yanniel mientras ella estaba platicando con las chicas ,en lo que se miraba que ella sonrreia- (( pensando: saben…. Ahora que willis lo dijo y me voy cuenta …que es cierto : yan-chan es muy linda .w. ..,jeje se ve muy angelical cuando sonrrie n.n )) .

Ahí los jóvenes elegidos siguieron con su comida ,por un momento ,la pequeña yanniel miro de forma discreta al chico de los googles ,se una manera muy especial y con ternura,ya no con confucion ahora que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia el .

-yanniel: - mirando a Davis sonrrojada mientras sonrreia –(( pensando: mi querido dai-ku n/n)) ..- sigue comiendo .-

Ya al terminar la merienda ,los elegidos se dieron cuenta de que ya era hora de que volver a shbuya ,asi que mimi y willis los acompañaban hacia donde sus visitantes habían llegado a la ciudad ,

/ en el camino / .

-mimi: ya de verdad se tienen que ir chicos ¿? :c .

-kari: si ,de verdad ..nos gustariamos quedarnos un rato mas pero ya es tarde y si no volvemos a casa nuestros padres se preocuparan .

-mimi: de acuerdo uwu ,en fin de verdad palmon y yo nos alegramos que se hayan divertido n.n .

-willis: igualmente terriermon y yo n.n .

/ ya cuando llegaron al sitio /

-mimi: asi que por aquí llegamon ¿?' –mirando el lugar-

-tk: asi es n.n .

-yanniel : bueno ..sin mas que decir : muchas gracias joven mimi por tomarte la molestia de invitarnos hasta aquí ,new york es un lugar muy lindo n.n ,ojala podamos volver en otra ocasión :D .

-mimi: descuida ,no es nada ,es un gusto para mi y willis ya que necesitábamos celebrer tu ingreso al grupo .

-palmon: de verdad ha sido un gusto para terriermon y para mi conocerte tanemon , nos divertidos mucho n.n .

-terriermon: tambien nos dio gusto volver a verlos chicos :3 – a demiveemon y a los otros –

-willis: a mi me dio mucho gusto volver a verlos amigos ,asi como el volverlas izu-chan y yanniel n.n ,asi como fue un placer conocerlo joven ken n.n . –le da la mano –

-ken: descuida el gusto tambien ha sido mio – corresponde-

-hikari: de verdad me alegra el averte visto de nuevo Wallace-itoko n.n -ahí lo abrasa –

-willis: -corresponde al abrazo de hikari y luego se separan.-

-yanniel: willis –ahí se acerca a el - …a mi tambien me alegro mucho pero MUCHO volver a verte :") …de verdad ,me alegra saber que para cuando pueda volver a new york ,estes aquí ,,,digo …si es posible nwnU .

-willis: jejej descuida ,a mi tambien me gusto verte después de 3 años y claro ,que aquí tu y los demás serán bienvenidos aquí n.n .

-yanniel: gracias :") …-ahí ambos se abrasan –

Ante aquella escena ,Davis no pudo por algún motivo sentirse nuevamente celoso ,sin embargo ,no tuvo mas opción que dicimularlo ,pues no quería causar un mal momento ,ya cuando willis y yanniel se separan .

-davis: -suspira- bueno …. Ya es hora chicos ,en fin gracias chicos ...por el paseo nwn –intentaod estar bien .-

Mientras eso pasaba ,en otra dimensión ,a través del gran espejo mistico ,las mismas criaturas ,(( quienes eran nada mas ni menos que dagomon y demon ) ..miraban aquella escena en las que los digielegidos se despedían de sus amigos willis y mimi .

-dagomon:- mirando el espejo- miranlos …. Tch …esos mocosos creen que todo terminara bien en su patético paseo ,pero lo que ellos no saben ,esque esto no es el final de su viaje ,sino el comienzo -w- .- sonrisa malévola-

-demon: entonces ya es el momento en que hagamos nuestra aparicion ¿?.

-dagomon: si gustas ya puedes comenzar tu ,yo prefiero esperar ..pero eso si …recuerda llevarte estos – saca de una caja que estaba a su lado unos objetos colgantes y se los entrega a demon .-

-demon: -los recibe- que?! … acaso estos no son…. ¿?! .

-dagomon:- interrumpe.- asi es ….son los emblemas de la pureza ,luz y esperanza …

-demon: pero como esque los conseguiste ¿?! …

-dagomon: tengo fuentes …es todo lo que puedo decirte ….

-demon: y para que se supone que use esto ¿? .

-dagomon: puedes usarlos como carnada para asi hacer que esos mocosos accedan ante una batalla y asi . iniciar el plan A de nuestra enboscada .

-demon: si tu lo dices …pero y si ese plan falla ¿?'.

-dagomon: habrá que recurrir al plan B , lo cual consiste en usar esto a nuestro favor - ahí pasa una de sus manos por el gran espejo y la imagen cambia a la de la situelta de un objeto oculto en lo que parecía ser una cueva .-

-demon: -mirando el objeto- que ¿?! Acaso eso es lo que creo que es ¿?.

-dagomon: asi es ….se trata nada mas ni nada menos que el digiegg de la oscuridad .

-demon: y como lo piensas usar a nuestro favor ¿?.

-dagomon: veras ..tengo entendido que la dueña del emblema y digiegg de la tenura tambien es poseedora de este digiegg ,asi como tambien a través del poder y visiones del espejo ,esa chiquilla iene un pasado bastante lleno de triztesa ,soledad y dolor ,si logro llegar hacia esa parte de su alma ,podríamos convertirlar en nuestra "chivo expiatorio" -w- y asi ..tomando en cuenta que hay una chica casi idéntica a ella …solo que .. de otra dimensión y con un pasado mucho mas oscuro– volteando a ver hacia atrás que había una especie de capsula la cual dentro se miraba la silueta de alguien .-

-demon: y como piensas usar a "esa humana" –volteando a ver tambien la capsula.- y a esa "criatura" ¿?...–volteando a ver otra capsula que tambien portaba una silueta pero mas pequeña.-

-dagomon: ya lo sabras demon ….ya lo sabras –con una sonrisa malvada.- ….y eso será …. En unos momentos …ya que necesito ya traer a esos mocosos y a sus digimons mascota hacia aca …gustas ayudarme ¿?.

-demon: con tal de vengarme de esos estorbos ….sera un placer -sonrie malvadamente tambien –

Ahí ambos digimons van hacia lo que pareciera ser un gran pisina de agua negra y tenebrosa e inician una especie de cojuro .

-dagomon : _"de la luz del sol y la plena felicidad …."_

-demon: " _ustedes niños elegidos pasaran al mar de la oscuridad …! "_

de la piscina sale lo que pareciera ser humo negro el cual comienza a girar en círculos iniciando el conjuro .

mientras en el mundo con los muchachos ,donde ellos se encontraban de repente una gran ráfaga de viento aparece de la nada el cual comienza a girar alrededor de ellos encerrándolos en la misma impidiendo salir de ahí debido a su intensidad .

-yolei: oiga ¡! …. Que esta pasando ¡! ¿? :S

-cody: de donde salió este viendo ¿! . - ..

-palmon: mimi :c …! – se abrasa de ella asustada-

-terriermon:..willis - ¡! –hace lo mismo-

Ahí todos los digimons hacen lo mismo con su respectivo compañero .

-evemon: hikari ….. esta presencia …proviene de este viento! .

-hikari: es …es cierto ¡! …. Puedo sentirla ¡! –tocando su pecho.-

-willis: yo tambien la siento ¡! –hace lo mismo –

-ken: acaso ….se trata de un digimon ¡!? –sosteniendo a wormmon.-

-hikari: puede ser ¡! ….

-los demás: QUE ¿?! .

-davis: no puede ser ¡! -

-yanniel: pero por que pasa esto …?! –en esa ( con tanemon en brazos) – se elevaba hacia arriba por una extraña fuerza que la empezó a jalar del suelo como un iman – ahhh ¡! Chicos D: ..! .

-los demás: -voltean a verla .- yanniel …! O_O .

-davis: yan-chan …! O-O

-tanemon:- en uno de los brazos de yanniel- muchachos D: ¡!.

-los digimons: tanemon ¡! D: .

-yanniel: -casi sale volando – ahhh ¡! .

-davis: yanniel O_O - ¡!- la toma de unos de su brazos sutetandola evitando que se vaya.-

-tk y ken : Davis ¡! –lo sujetan fuerte para ayudarlo-

Ahí hikari y los otros hacen lo mismo pero la fuerza con la ráfaga del viento eran tan intensos que ninguno de ellos pudo estar de pie y tambien comenzaron tambien a ser elevados mientras que la ráfaga se convirtió en un remolino de viento ,finalmente los digielegidos con todo y digimons salieron volando del lugar hacia lo que en el cielo pareciera ser una especie de portal que se abrió ahí ,entraron por ahí y de repente perdieron el conocimiento por un momento ya cuando lo recuperaron ,al abrir los ojos ,todos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una playa ,pero no la que conocían ,si no una que era de color gris ,y con algo de neblina , el cual algunos de los chicos reconocieron .

-davis: -despetando.- hmmm _ … O_O , que ¿? … pero …-mirando alrededor el sitio asi como sus amigos y los digimons en el suelo inconcientes- en donde estamos ¿? O_O …-va con cada uno de sus amigos y los comienza a mover a cada uno para intentar despertarlos .- …..yolei …. Tk …. Ichijouji, cody ,hikari , kari ….-en eso nota que su amiga yanniel esta ausente.- eh ¿? Esperen un momento … donde esta yan-chan ¿? .

En los chicos comienzan a despertar y ven que no estaban en new york ,sino el otro lugar, el cual ,yolei ken y kari reconocen .

-yolei: -despertando .- Davis ¿?

-kari: -despierta .- ehh … chicos ¿? .

-ken: -despertando- hmmm … eh ¿? Que … pasa ¿?.

Ahí los otros ya despiertan .

-cody: que .. pasa ¿? .

-tk: auchh … mi cabeza - .

-mimi: otaio ….donde estamos ¿? .

-willis: que ¿? Alguien apago la luz ¿? O-o .

Ahí finalmente hikari y los digimons despiertan .

-hikari:-despertando.- ehh … evemon ….,ken-chan …. Muchachos …

-ken: hikari ¡! –va hacia ella – estas bien cariño ¿? .

-hikari: si …eso creo …pero .. –mirando alrededor.- oh no … este deber el mar oscuro O_O …

-ken ,kari y yolei: que ¿?! Tu tambien conoces este sitio ¿? ¡!.

-davis: esperen …este es el tal mar oscuro al que kari ,ichijouji ,tk, y yolei conocieron hace 3 años ¿? O_O .

-hikari: si …debe ser este …no puede ser otro sitio… definitivamente estamos en el mar oscuro .

-kari: oh no :c ….

-mimi: pues por lo que veo este no es un lugar lindo :c

-tk: pero como esque lo conoces hikari ¿? .

-hikari: verán …cuando vivía en el digimundo ,debido a unos problemas ,a mi se me asigno la tarea de separar este sitio del digimundo ya que antes parecían estar conectados ,aparte que de… .a decir verdad ,nosotros los digihumanos en realidad tenemos mayor de edad de lo que aparentamos tener ,ya que en el digimundo el tiempo pasa mas lento que en el mundo real …

Y a decir verdad ….. en realidad mi edad es lo doble a lo que aparento tener ….en realidad tengo 36 años chicos .

-los demás : QUE ¿! O_o .

-mimi: osea que eres … una adulta ¿? .

-kari: pero eso significa que ….-voltea a ver willis.- willis …. Tu tambien eres mayor de edad ¿? .

-willis: asi es chicos …

-davis: entonces … hikari y willis … son abuelitos ¿? .-.

-willis: oye no te burles :/ …

-davis: lo siento …

-cody: -mirando alrededor- oigan ….y donde esta yanniel-san ¿? .

-davis: ah … es cierto O_O … como pude olvidarlo ¿?! - …muchachos …yan-chan no esta aquí .

-los demás: que ¿?! ….

-yolei: como que yanniel-san no esta aquí ¿?! .

-willis: que no estaba con ustedes ¿?! .

-mimi: debió haber sido que el viento de algún motivo del viento la separo de nosotros

-demiveemon: y tanemon tampoco esta :c ….

-hikari: entonces habrá que ir a buscarla …. Podría estar asustada … pues ella no debe saber nada de este lugar …

-davis: entonces hay que buscarla a la de ya.. ¡!

-hikari: tiene razón Davis ….. vamos chicos … andando ¡!

-los chicos: vale ¡! .

-demiveemon: vamos amigos ,tambien hay que ir a buscar a tanemon ..!

-los digimons: vale ¡! .

Ahí el grupo de digielegidos comenzaron a buscar su amiga y su digimon desaparecidas ,

Mientras en otra parte del lugar .

-yanniel: -despertando- - .. .O_O … eh …. Pero …en donde estamos ¿? …..

CONTINUARA….


	19. cap19: regreso al mar oscuro Parte 1

cap.19 ** regreso al mar oscuro ,un nuevo mal ** parte 1 : " engaños,temores y descubrimientos " .

-yanniel:-despertando- ohh ..eh .. en donde estoy ? O_o ... y -mirando al rededor- que es este lugar ? :S….- ahí mira tanemon en el suelo .- ehh …ta ..tanemon .. –va donde ella y la empiesa a mover – tanemon ..despierta …

-tanemon: -comienza a desperta – eeh… O_O …yanie ¡! –salta a sus brazos – que paso ¿? Estas bien ¿? .

-yanniel: si …eso creo ..

-tanemon: pero ..-mira el lugar – en donde estamos ¿? O_O y donde estan demi-chan ,chibieveemon y los otros ¿? .

-yanniel: es lo que tambien quisiera saber u.u –suspira .-(( pensando: dai-kun …minna-san )).

/ con dagomon y demon /

-dagomon: -mirando en el espejo a yanniel sola con tanemon – jajaj … al parecer pudimos separar a esa chiquilla del resto de esos mocosos engreidos .

-demon: pero ahora que hacemos con ella , el "cabeza de estropajo" ,la princesa izumy y los otros ¿?

-dagomon: parte de eso ya lo tengo planeado ,pero para lo demas .. estoy planeandolo

-demon: -mira hacia el espejo ,pasa una de sus manos por el y la escena cambia a de los demas elegidos separandose por parejas en busca de sus amigas – miralos …lo muy ilusos no saben lo que les espera …el "cabeza de estropajo" con el primo de la princesa izumy ,mientras que la princesa con su novio , la dueña del digiegg del amor esta con el dueño del digiegg del conocimiento , asi como los dueños de los emblemas de la pureza ,esperanza y luz estan juntos ..

-dagomon: es perfecto - w- ,que esten separados de ese modo ,para asi iniciar nuestro plan ,el cual constara en lo sig. –pasa su mano por el espejo volviendo a mostrar a yanniel .- hay que aprovechar que la dueña del emblema de la ternura y su digimon estan solas …,para asi hacer que su alma entre en la oscuridad para asi ponerla encontra de algunos de sus amigos …

-demon: pero como piensas hacerlo ¿?

-dagomon: pues la hare creer que esta siendo llamada por alguien que debia protegerla pero tuvo muchos problemas con esta persona …observa y aprende .

/ con yanniel /

-yanniel: -caminando con tanemon en brazos .- …este lugar no se cual pueda ser pero sea lo que sea … es oscuro y me da miedo :S ….

-tanemon: tranquila yanniel …. Estoy contigo ,no debes temer .

-yanniel: lose tanemon y eso me mantiene tranquila n.n …pero ….

-tanemon: que pasa ¿? .

-yanniel: me preocupa no saber donde puedan estar los demas u.u .

-tanemon: yanniel :c ….

En ese momento se escucha una voz ,la cual la joven castaña le parece familiar .

-voz : yanniel ….

-yanniel: eh ¿? –se detiene.-

-tanemon: que pasa ¿?

-yanniel: escuche una voz ….

-tanemon: cual voz ¿? ..yo no escuche nada .

-yanniel: ((pensando: al parecer ya se me esta haciendo costumbre escuchar voces :P …aunque …. Presiento que por algun motivo … que esta vez es diferente …))

En eso se vuelve a escuchar .

-voz: yanniel ….hija ..

-yanniel: eh ¿?! .. "hija" ¿?... espera …

-tanemon: yanniel …-la mira preocupada- ..que te sucede .?

-yanniel: esa voz ….esa voz …es la de mi mama ¡! Q_Q .

-tanemon: que ¿?! Como que estas escuchando la voz de tu mama ¿? …pues como y por que te estaria llamando ella ¿? …

-yanniel: bueno …en eso si tienes razon tanemon …aunque …. –mirando alrededor-

-tanemon: aunque ¿? …

-yanniel: no se ..pero hay algo en mi que me dice …que debo encontrar por donde la voz se escucha ….

-tanemon: estas segura ¿?

-la voz: yanniel ….hija …..ven conmigo …. Te extraño mucho mi cielo ….por favor ..regresa a casa …

-yanniel: eh ¿?! O_O .

-tanemon: ahora que te dijo ¿? .

-yanniel: me dijo que fuera con ella ,que me extrañaba y …que … -le humedecen los ojos- que volviera a casa ….osea …a mi pais .-se pone de rodillas de una forma triste –

-tanemon: yanniel :c ….

-yanniel: de verdad ..mi mama me extraña? …pero …se supone que ella y yo tenemons problemas ….o acaso …. Se ha arrepentido de sus errores y reconoce que la necesito asi como george tambien la ha necesitado ¿?.

-la voz: hija …claro que me arrepiento …lamento los regaños ,maltratos e insultos que te he dado ,por favor vuelve mi reina …george esta muy solo y no tiene con quien jugar .

-yanniel: que ¿?...ge…george ¿? ..el esta solo ¿? Ademas …..mama ….hace mucho que no me decias "reina " ….. –le sale una lagrima- desde que papa y tu se pelearon haciendo que el se fuera de la casa ,tu no me has llamado asi …..pero….. mis amigos …a ellos no los puedo dejar …

-la voz: hija por favor …..te necesito …y george tambien te extraña…solo sigue mi voz ….ven conmigo hija ….vuelve a casa ….

-yanniel: mama …

-tanemon: yanniel :c …. (( pensando: esto de verdad me esta asustando ….. ademas …presiento que …. Hay una especie de energia negativa …pero no se si es del ambiente …o de un mal que nos asecha )).

-yanniel: -se levanta- esta bien mama ….si necesitas que vaya contigo …lo hare …pero solo lo hare por george …..porque aun tengo cuentas pendientes contigo u.u …

-la voz: si hija …ven ,,,vamos sigue mi voz .

Ahí la pequeña castaña camina en direccion donde según parecia provenir la voz ,el cual dicho camino la condujo hasta una cueva .

/ en la cueva / .

-yanniel: -caminando dentro del lugar – debe ser por aquí ….

-tanemon: estas segura ¿? .

-yanniel: si …por aquí la escuche…mis oidos no me engañan .

-tanemon: si tu lo dices .-. –dijo no muy segura –

Siguio caminando ,en eso vio como una especia de objeto que parecia brillar aun con la poca luz que habia en el lugar ,asi como tambien se escucha que el D-3 de la joven comenzara a hacer ruidos .

-yanniel: -se detiene- aguarda …. Ese sonido …. –mira en uno de sus bolsillos y mira dicho artefacto provocando el sonido ,ella lo toma y mira por la pantalla – al parecer … creo que …este digivice trata de decirme que …-mirando la cueva.- en este lugar … hay algo …

-tanemon: …algo ¿? … como que ¿? .

-yanniel: no lo se …pero sea lo que sea …tal vez sea algo que pueda ayudarme a volver al mundo real y a donde estan mi mama y george ..

-tanemon: pero que hay de los demas ¿? .

-yanniel: …-cambia su expresion- es cierto u.u …pero ….siento que ….tendre que irme sin ellos u.u .

-tanemon: yanniel …no digas eso :c

-yanniel: como sea ….debo seguir y encontrar ese objeto que tanto ha de rastrear mi D-3 .

La joven siguio su camino hasta lo mas profundo del lugar ,hasta que en eso efectivamente mio un objeto sobre lo que parecia ser una gran piedra .

-yanniel: vaya ….. –mirando el objeto .- asi que ..esto debe ser lo que mi digivice ha rastreado …pero …que podria ser ¿? …

-tanemon: eso …parece ser …un digiegg ¡!.

-yanniel: ehh? Un …digiegg ¿?.

-tanemon: si no puede ser otra cosas ,…definitivamente es un digiegg …aunque se ve algo raro ,pues mas buen parece una esfera de cristal sobre una copa :P ….

-yanniel: y para que sirve ¿? …

-tanemon: pues …

-la voz: tomalo ….

-yanniel: eh ¿? Espera mama …como dices ¿?

-la voz: tomalo … solo debes tomarlo y dejarte llevar por la energia de ese objeto ..

-yanniel: ((pensando mientras pone a tanemon en el suelo y se acerca al digiegg.- como ¿?...esto es absurdo …como que es mi mama dice que tome este digiegg …acaso …ella sabe de esto ..sabe de los digimon ¿?...no ..eso es imposible ¡! …pero …tal vez …paso algo inusual en casa y ..quizas ..algo o alguien la esta haciendo que se contacte conmigo y sepa es de este digiegg y por eso me dice eso ..bueno …eso creo ….))) .

En eso de repente entra al sitio una especie de energia oscura ,la cual tanemon nota …pues tenia forma de humo negro .

-tanemon: ahh ¡! …espera que es eso ¿?...esta sensacion de energia …..a no ser que ….yanniel yo pienso que deberiamos salir de aquí –voltea a verla y se que extrañaba de que su tamer no le hiciera caso .- eh yanniel ¿?.

-yanniel: -mirando el digiegg .- de verdad …lo unico que debo hacer …es tomar este digiegg y dejarme llevar por su energia ¿? ..para asi tener que volver a casa ¿?...

-la voz: si tomalo ….despues debes activar su funsion ..la cual sabras como cuando lo tengas entre tus manos ..

-yanniel: activar …su funcion …. Mama – acerca mas sus manos y toca el objeto.-

En eso el humo negro va donde yanniel formando un circulo que gira al redeor de ella ,lo cual de alguna forma comienza a afectarla .

-yanniel: -su miraba se torna triste al igual que su expresion – mama ….descuida ….regresare a casa aunque sea por george …. –decia de una forma al inusual.-

-tanemon: oh oh …sabia que esto se trataba de algo malo ,yanniel …deja eso y vamonos de aquí a buscar a los demas …!

-yanniel: -de actitud deprimida.- pero ..mama y george me necesitan …

-tanemon: yanniel no creo que sea tu mama quien te habla ¡! ….esto ….debe ser …-ahí ve que entra mas humo negro ,del cual tanemon tiene fuerza maligna .- yanniel … ahí no es un buen lugar …vamonos ..

-yanniel: si ..si me ire …a casa con mama y george …

-tanemon: que ¿?! …yanniel :c …..

-yanniel: eso hare ….

Yanniel toma el digiegg ,lo levanta y del agujero donde estaba sale una luz la cual por algun motivo hace que tanemon evolucione a floramon .

-floramon: -extrañada- eh ¿? .evolucione ¿? …O_O ..bueno como sea ¡! ..-se acerca a yanniel.- yanniel que piensas que haces ¿?...

-yanniel: estoy a punto …. De …

-la voz: -en la mente de yanniel.- ..ahora sabes que hacer ¿? .

-yanniel:- toda hipnotizada- si … se lo que debo hacer …

-floramon: yanniel ¿? ..

-voz ( cambia de tono pero yanniel no lo nota ) : debes hacer digievolucionar a tu digimon ,ur en busca de algunos de tus amigos y enfrentarlos…..haz que tu digimon los ataque ..solo asi podras volver a casa …

-yanniel: eso .hare …..si eso debo hacerlo ..lo hare ..

-voz : solo grita …"digimental up" y ya despues pasara lo demas …

-yanniel: floramon …

-floramon: eh ¿? ..

-yanniel: -levanta el digiegg al aire mientras grita .- digimental up …!

-floramon: espera yanniel …! aaah … ¡!

Es ahí cuando involuntariamente debido a la esencia oscura que invadio la mente de yanniel , floramon armodigievoluciona a blossomon.

-yanniel: excelente … ahora ..vamos por lo demas –sube a bordo de blossomon y salen de la cueva .

/ con dagomon y demon /

-dagomon: jajaja excelente -w- ,esa niñita cayo en mi trampa ….

-demon: al parecer si creyo por completo que quien la llamaba era su madre ,cuando en realidad ,eras alucinasiones que creaste -w- , pero ahora sigue ¿? .

-dagomon: por que veo aquí …va en direccion por donde los dueños de los digiegg del amor y conocimiento se escuentran buscandola ,

-demon: pero que hacemos con los demas mocosos ¿? .

-dagomon: pues tengo pensando lo sig: que tu su gustas te puedes encargar de los dueños de los emblemas de la pureza ,esperanza y luz …,mientras que yo ..pienso enviar a unos soldados en contraa de la princesa izumy y a su novio .

-demon: pero claro que ansio por darles una paliza a esas malditas escorias ¡! ….pero que hay del cabeza de estropajo y el primo de la princesa izumy ¿? .

-dagomon: creo ya es momento de haga su aparicion nuestra pequeña amiga - w - …

-demon: espera ¡! …acaso te refieres a…. ¿!

-dagomon: exacto ..ya es el momento ….

-demon: tch …si tu lo dices ….

Ambos digimon van hacia donde estaban las capsulas en que cada aparentemente portada a un ser dentro de ellas ,dagomon primero fue donde estaba la capsula grande .

-dagomon: muy bien pequeña …creo que ya es momento de que tu y tu camarada hagan su aparicion … -es ahi cuando jala una palanca habriendo la compuerta ,sale mucho humo ,finalmente se deja ver que dentro del gran contenedor estaba una aparentemente una humana dormida la cual comienza a despertar ….

-chica: -despertando.- mmm…_ .. que ¿? O_o …mmm-despabilandose.- …pero que rayos ¿? .

-dagomon: descuida pequeña ,no pasa nada ….es solo que ya llego el momento -w- ...,hoy es el dia que le daras su merecido al cabeza de estropajo y a sus amigos …..

-chica: ohhh si :D genial ¡! … hoy podre enfrentarme a esos niño engreidos ¿?.

-dagomon: asi es -w- ,pero para eso necesitas varias cosas ,primero …-le hacer señas a demon para que habra la otra capsula .-

Demon acaparata las señas ,jala la palanca de la otra capsula abriendola ,de la cual sale humo y se deja ver ver la criatura la cual al parecer era un digimon ((n/a: mas adelante se dira cual )

-chica: asi mi camarada ..pues claro que necesito que ella se encargue de los digimons mascota de esos engendros … -hacia el digimon quien estaba desperando y lo carga.- tomo … ( n/a: asi le dice la chica a su digimon como abreviacion de la palabra " tomodachi " [amigo] )…..ya estas lista ¿? .

-tomo: (n/a:ese es su apodo ,pero sera llamada asi por el momento ) …ohh …que pasa ¿? ..-mira a su tamer- ..

-chica:..tomo…ya es el dia …dime …te gustaria jugar con unos "amiguitos" que han venido a visitar el lugar ¿? - w-

-tomo: si .. sisisi me gustaria mucho :D ¡!

-dagomon:si recuerdan el plan no ¿?.

-ambas: siii …ir a buscar a ese pelirojo y desacerme primero de el ,luego de los otros …

-dagomon: exacto ..pero para eso ,primero debes aparentar se la dueña del emblema de la ternura ….por lo tanto permiteme –con su mano atraviesa a la chica mientras le transmite una especie de energia lo cual hace que esta tome la apariencia de yanniel ,ya cuando termina saca su brazo del cuerpo de la joven ,esta cae de rodillas debido a que se lastimo un poco .-

-chica: -algo mal- eh..pero ..por que rayos me hiciste eso ¿! ..pudiste matarme ¡! …

-dagomon: pero no lo hice …agradese por ello ,ademas ,tenia que hacerlo para que asi pudieses cambiar algo tu apariencia ..

-chica:mi apariencia pero de que …?

-tomo: mirate al espejo …

-chica:ehh ….?-va al gran espejo y mira que ahora tenia la apariencia de yanniel.- .pero por que me paresco ahora exactamente a esa niñita debilucha ¿? .

-dagomon: eso es parte de mi plan ,estando tu como la dueña del emblema de la ternura ,podras engañar al lider del grupo de entrometidos y asi facil mente tener su confianza para asi poder continuar con el plan que te dije hace un buen tiempo antes de que tu y tu compañera entraran a las capsulas ,para prepararse para este momento …

-chica: mmm ….de acuerdo ,tiene mucha logica tu plan ,aunque no creas que me gusta verme ahora identicamente a esa niñita pero ,si es hacer el plan ,lo hare ….

-dagomon: ahora tu digimon ,demon …

-demon: claro …-pone su mano en la cabeza de tomo apretandola con un poco de fuerza .- hasta hacer que tome la apariencia de tanemon ,ya al finalizar la suelta .- con esto es suficiente …

-tomo: auucchh me dolio . ….

-chica: pero por algo valio la pena –va donde ella y agara a tomo en brazos .- estas lista tomo para acabar con esos niños engreidos ¿? .

-tomo: claro que si :3 .

-dagomon:entonces ….-con una de sus manos abre una puerta en una zona camino donde resulta que estaban davis y willis con sus digimons – ve …

-chica: -sonrie sinicamente.- ..yes …my lord … -con tomo en brazos va camino hacia la puerta ,ya al entrar ahí ,la puerta se cierra.-

-demon: estas seguro de haces ¿? Es decir ,usar a esa humana ¿? .

-dagomon: claro que si ,recuerda que al ser de otra dimension ,tiene una destrsa sobrenatural ,podra sernos util para primero desasernos del cabeza de estrpajo y luego …del resto de los demas .

-demon: de acuerdo ,mientras yo de una vez pienso ir a buscar a los dueños de los emblemas….

-dagomon: como gustees …yo enviare a soldados en contra de la princesa izumy y su novio …

-demon:y si ese plan falla ¿?

-dagomon: ya vere que hacer…..

-demon: de acuerdo ….-con sus manos hace otra puerta en camino hacia la zona ,entra y la puerta se cierra .-

-dagomon: niños elegidos ….no saben lo que les prepara su cruel destino -w- …

/ con la chica y tomo /

-chica: hoy si esos chiquillos sufriran la perdida de su lider ….

-tomo: asi como la de su digimon …

-chica: exactamente -w- ….

/ con yolei y cody/

-yolei: yanniel ¡! …

-poromon: tanemon ¡! …

-cody: yanniel-onechan ¡!

-yolei: eh ¿? –lo mira extrañada – desde cuando le dices asi a yanniel-san ¿?.

-cody: a deci verdad nunca he tenido la oportunidad ,pero desde hace un pequeño tiempo … he visto a yanniel como una hermana mayor ….

-yolei: bueno …en eso no te culpo ..,ella a demostrado ser alguien de mucha confianza , es mejor seguirla buscando …

-cody: de acuerdo …

-upamon: cody …

-cody: eh … que pasa upamon ¿?

-upamon: podemos detenernos ¿? Estoy cansando …

-poromon: yo tambien lo estoy yolei …ya no puedo mover mas las alas –deja de volar de cae en brazos de yolei.-

-yolei: que ¿?! …pero no podemos parar ¡! …. Debemos encontrar a yanniel-san …

-cody: me pregunto como les estara llendo a los otros ¿?..

/ con dagomon /

-dagomon:-mirando por el espejo.- por lo que veo la dueña del emblema de la ternura junto a su digimon van hacia donde estan 2 de esos niños ….muero por saber como acabara esto - w- .

/ con cody y yolei / .

-yolei: -escucha un sonido extraño.- ehh cody …

-cody: que ¿?.

-yolei: no escuchas algo ¿?...

-cody: algo ¿? … de que ¿? –en eso tambien lo escucha – aa si …ya lo escuho ..O_O .

-upamon: nosotros tambien lo oimos ….

-poromon: parace que proviene de esa direccion .- volteando a ver de donde aparentemene venia .-

-yolei: estas seguro poromon ¿? –volteando a ver y en eso se una silueta la cual parecia acercarse.- oigan miren eso …

-cody: que cosa ¿? –mira tambien y logra reconocerla.- esperen un momento …. Pero que acaso esa no es ¿?...

La silueta se acerca mas esta dejarse ver por completo ,se tratab de yanniel ( la verdadera ) pero lo que ellos no sabian esque estaba hipnotizada.

-cody: es yanniel ¡! :D ..

-yolei: yanniel-san ¡! ..que bueno que alfin te encontramos ¡! Menos mal que estas bien n.n ,bueno sera mejor avisarle a los demas ….pero …-nota que no tenia a tanemon en ese momento .- oye y donde esta tanemon ¿?... no que digas que la perdiste ¿! O_O .

-yanniel: descuida …no la perdi ….de hecho ..-sonrie – ella esta aquí ….solo que …no como la conocen ….asi que ….ACABALOS BLOSSOMON ¡!.

En ese momento blossomon aparece en el lugar y comienza a atacar a los chicos y a los digimon ,estos esquivan el ataque .

-yolei: eh ¡! ..pero … que pasa yanniel ¿! …. Por que no estan atacando ¿! .

-cody: si no paso entre nosotros nada ¡! ….. que te sudece ¡? …

-yanniel: necesito ….volver a casa …y para eso …debo exterminarlos –decia toda controlada por la oscuridad .-

-cody: que ¿?! …" exterminarnos " ¿?! ….pero que estas diciendo ¿! ….

-yolei: de donde sacaste esa idea ¿?! … mira …no sabemos de donde la sacaste pero sea como sea estas cometiendo una locura …acabando con nosotros no regresaras al mundo real ..para eso debemos estar todos juntos …

-yanniel: no… ustedes son mi obstaculo …..

-poromon: yolei ….espera …la joven yanniel-san no se volvio loca … siento …siento …una especie de energia oscura a su alrededor …..

-upamon: si..yo tambien la siento cody …..yanniel-chan esta hipnotizada ..! .

-cody: que ¿? …pero como ¿?! Y entonces ..-mirando a blossomon.- ese digimon es tanemon evolucionado ¿? Como fue que paso ¿?!.

-yolei: de alguna manera la escenciao algo del lugar debio afectarle la cabeza ,pero sea como sea hay que ayudarla que recupere la razon pero primero debemos hacer que tanemon vuelva a la normalidad … poromon! .

-cody: si tu lo dices …upamon ¡!.

-poromon y upamon: a la orden ¡! .

Ahí ambos activan las digievoluciones .

-poromon: poromon digivolves aaa hawkmon ¡! ...

-upamon: upamon digivolves aaa ..armadillomon ¡! .

-yolei y cody: digimental up !

-hawkmon: hawkmon armor digivoles aaa …halsemon ¡! .

-armadillon: armadillo armor digivolves aaa…. Digmon ¡! .

-yolei:asegurense de no lastimar a blossomon seriamente pues recuerden que en el fondo es tanemon

-halsemon: entendido ¡!

-digmon: taladro de oro ¡! .

-halsemon: sol rojo ¡! ..

-blossomon: -esquiva los ataques .- …es todo lo que tienen ¿? …bien ahora es mi turno …..flor espiral ¡! ( n/a: el ataque consta en lanzar las flores de sus raíces como su fueran shurikens ).

Digmon y halsemon logran esquivar los ataques pero reciben un pequeño daño .

-cody: chicos están bien ¿? .

-yanniel: no tiene caso que lo intenten …blossomon es mas fuerte que ustedes ,asi que gracias a el ,podre vencerlos y volver a casa ….blossomon …deja de jugar y acabalos ¡! .

-blossomon: azote de espinas ¡! ( n/a: el ataque consta en que azota a sus rivales con sus ramas ,tambien puede atarlos , en este caso intenta azotarlos ) .

Digmon y halsemon vuelven a esquivar el ataque …pero blossomon vuelve a realizarlo y esta vez logra golpearlo y luego los atrapa apretándolo ,lo cual les provocaba un gran dolor debido a sus espinas …

-cody: chicos ¡! .

-yanniel: asi es blossomon …. Apriétalos mas …..asi pronto volveremos a casa ….

-yolei: yanniel basta – se lanza hacia ella y la acorrala en uno de los arboles del lugar .- no se que fue lo que te paso …pero sea lo que sea estas cometiendo un error …piénsalo…..reacciona ….nosotros te conocemos y tu no eres asi ….piensa en los demás ,en nuestros amigos ..! .

-yanniel: eh ¿? ….."nuestros …amigos " ¿? .

-yolei: si yanniel nuestros amigos …todos nosotros nos preocupamos al ver que esa ventisca de viento las separo a ustedes de nosotros … no dejes que una fuerza oscura te lave el cerebro …..ademas …. Piensa en mi ,en cody, tk ,kari ,ken ,hikari ,mimi ,willis y sobretodo…piensa en Davis ¡! .

-yanniel: ehh …? …da….davis ¿? …nuestros amigos ¿? ….

-yolei: asi es ….aparte recuerda lo que sientes por el …. Acaso no quieres estar a su lado ¿?.

-yanniel: nuestros …amigos ….. dai….dai-kun ….tambien estaba preocupado ¿? –ahí es cuando ya empieza a reaccionar de la escencia oscura que la manipulaba .-

-yolei: si yanniel ,el y los demás lo estaban ….por favor …reacciona ….

-yanniel: yo …..-derrama una lagrima .- yo …quiero mucho a mis amigos …..quiero estar con ellos …

Ahí es cuando el emblema de yanniel comienza a brillar ,y su energía posivia hizo que la fuerza oscura desalojara el cuerpo y mente de la joven ,hasta que finalmente volvió a la normalidad ,tambien le pasaba a blossomon quien dejaba de esta lastimando a digmon y halsemon soltándolos ,ahí es cuando el digimon tambien al parecer tambien de algún modo fue corrompido ,se quedo quieto por unos momentos hasta que volvió a la normalidad y desdigieoluciono en floramon ,la digimon estaba inconsiente en el suelo ,halsemon y digmon volieron a ser ( esta vez) hawkmon y armadillomon y fueron a auxiliarla ….,mientras que yanniel estaba comenzando a ser la misma ..

-yanniel: eh…. Yolei …cody …

-yolei: yannie :D ¡! Ya eres tu ¿?

-yanniel: si ….ya no me siento rara …

-cody: yanniel-onechan ¡! .- va hacia ella –

-yanniel: cody ¡ :D ..amigos …yo …yo …lamento haberme portado asi u.u

-yolei: no te preocupes ,lo importante esque ya eres tu y …al fin te encontramos –la abrasa.- de verdad estábamos muy preocupados .

-cody: pero dinos que fue lo que te paso ¿? Por que estabas toda afectada ¿? .-.

-yanniel:eh…yo ¿? .- ahí comienza a recordar lo que paso .- aa si ….ya lo recuerdo …verán ,cuando despierte luego de que paso lo del viento ,tanemon y yo despertamos en una parte de aquí ,comenzamos a caminar ,cuando de repente escuche una voz que me llamaba ,que decía que la siguiera …

-cody: una voz ¿? Sabias de quien ¿? .

-yanniel: si …esa voz era la de mi mama u.u

-yolei y cody: tu mama ¿! .

-yanniel: si chicos …a mi tambien me pareció raro eso pero de verdad era su voz exacta ,me decía que me extrañaba y que mi hermano me necesitaba ….asi que la segui y llegue hasta donde provenía de una cueva y fue ahí donde encontre un objeto …quien tanemon me dijo que se trataba de un digiegg o algo asi …,fue cuando la voz me dijo que yo podría volver a casa si tomaba ese digiegg …

-cody: eh … como que un digiegg ¿? ,nosotros pensamos que ya cada quien teníamos todos los digieggs ….!

-yolei: a no ser que ….se tratara de uno de los nuevos digieggs que hikari-san nos menciono en shibuya …

-yanniel y cody: que ¿?

-cody; pero …será probable ¿?

-yanniel: pues bueno ..yo no lo se pero …luego que tome el digiegg… la voz me dijo que debía evolucionar a floramon y acabar con ustedes para poder volver al mundo real ,fue ahí cuando perdi el conocimiento ….

-yolei: si es asi …entonces algo o alguien de debió engañar yanniel por que es imposible que tu madre te haya estado llamando …

-yanniel: de verdad fui una tonta al creerlo u.u…perdónenme chicos .

-yolei: descuida yanniel no fue tu culpa ,.

-cody: a propósito y ese digiegg donde esta ¿? ..

-yanniel: oh pues .no se si lo tengo por ahí .- busca en sus bolsillos y en eso siente que tiene un objeto en uno de ellos .- oh pero que ¿? … -lo saca y mira que no se trata del digiegg sino de otra cosa .- pero … que es esto ¿? .

-yolei: -mirando el artefacto .- :o…eso es una terminal D ¡! .

-yanniel: ehh " terminal D" ¿? ,y como esque llego a mis manos ¿? .

-yolei: según tengo entendido ,te aparesce cuando te encuentras un digiegg…,te sirve para las evoluciones armor,como la que le acaba de suceder a floramon,tambien sirve para mandar mensajes a otras terminales D.

-yanniel: y todos ustedes tienen una ¿? .

-cody: claro .-saca la suya- ves?.

-yanniel: entonces con esto podremos avisarle a los chicos que ya estamos los 3 juntos ¿? -.

-yolei:oh pero claro :D ,dejame intentar –saca su terminal D ,escribe un mensaje he intenta mandarlo a los demás pero ocurre algo .- aaa ..que raro …

-yanniel y cody: que sucede ¿? .

-yolei: no puedo ..

-cody: que ¿? Como que no puedes ¿?.

-yolei: no lo se pero por algún motivo ,la escencia del lugar bloquea la señal .

-yanniel: entonces que haremos ¿? .

-yolei: descuiden no se preocupen ,puedo evolucionar a hawkmon en aquilamon y buscamos a bordo de el desde el aire .

-cody: es buena idea …

-yanniel: muy bien entonces floramon ..- mira hacia los digimons y nota a su digimon inconsiente en el suelo .- aa …floramon ¡! –va donde ella – floramon …-la toma en brazos – vamos despierta ..

-floramon: -reaccionando.- hmm _ ..O_O … ya … yanniel ….

-yanniel: floramon estas bien ¿? ,amiga de verdad lo siento u.u ,perdóname por no haberte escuchado …..

-floramon: no tienes que pedir perdón ,todos nos equivocamos y descuida …estoy bien …

-yanniel: floramon …

-yolei: tranquila yanniel …

-cody: ahora hay que ir a buscar a los otros ,deben estar en cualquier sitio …

-yolei: cierto y para eso …. Hawkmon ya sabes que hacer ¡! ..

-hawkmon: entendido …

Ahí se activa la digievolucion .

-hawkmon: hawkmon digivolves aaa…aquilamon ¡!

-yolei: vamos suban a bordo ¡! ….

-cody: si ,vamos chicos ¡! ..

-yanniel: si vamos …

Ahí los chicos suben a bordo del gran digimon ,este emprende vuelo y ya comienza volar por el cielo gris del lugar esperando encontrar a cualquiera de sus amigos ..

/ con dagomon/ .

-dagomon: maldición ¡! …esa 4 ojos rompió el hechizo ¡! …pero no importa …aun hay mas alternativas … -w- …-mirando por el espejo y cambia la escena a la de los demás elegidos aun buscando a yanniel .- ..aun estoy a tiempo de acabar con esos mocosos ...para siempre ….

/ con hikari y ken / .

-ken: yanniel –san ¡! .

-wormmon: tanemon ¡! .

-evemon: tanemon ¡!

-hikari: yanie-chan ¡! ….

-ken: de verdad debe estar por aquí en algún lugar pero …lo malo es esque lugar es demasiado grande y muy desagradable ….

-hikari: yo aun no puedo sentir la escencia de yanie-chan …

-evemon: ni yo la de tanemon …

-wormmon: entonces tal vez no están por aquí …

-ken: entonces habrá que seguir mas adelante …..

Ahí los jóvenes continúan hasta que logran que logran ver unas siluetas las cuales parecían ser deformes …,

-wormmon: ehh ¿? ..que es eso ¿? –mirando a los lejos .-

-ken: no serán los demás ¿? ….

-hikari: espera …..ken-chan no creo que sean los demás ….

-ken: eh ..de que hablas ¿? .

-evemon: hikari … -en modo de pelea-

-hikari: asi es ….deben …..

En eso las siluetas se acercan mas y mas hasta dejarse ver por completo y se trataban de unas criaturas las cuales tenían forma humanoide pero parecían ser de sombras . ( n/a: para ser exactos ,eran como las que aparecieron en el cap.13 de la serie ) .

-ken: pero que rayos son esas cosas ¡! ¿? .

-hikari: no lo se pero sea lo que sea …esos no son digimons ¡!

-las criaturas: e…eliminar….a los …niños elegidos ¡! .

-ken: que ¿? ..eliminar ¿? ….entonces …estos seres son malos ¡!...

-criaturas: sombra acida ¡! ( n/a: el ataque consiste en disparar acido negro por la boca ,aunque ACLARO ,es inventado ) .

Los muchachos esquivaron el ataque ,el cual dio a parar contra el tronco de un árbol y este empezó a deshacer .

-hikari: hay que tener cuidado con esa cosa ..! ..

-criaturas: sombra acida ¡! –vuelven a disparar contra los chicos y estos lo vuelven a esquivar .-

-ken: al parecer quieren pelear contra nosotros ….

-hikari: entonces habrá que hacerlo para deshacernos de ellos …evemon ¡!

-ken: claro …wormmon ¡! .

-wormmon e evemon : …entendido ¡! .

Ahí activan el proceso de digievolucion .

-wormmon: wormmon digivolves aaa …stigmon ¡!

-evemon: evemon digivolves aaa …kusurumon ! .

-stigmon: tirador lunar ! …

-kusurumon: nine fire lance ! ….

Unas criaturas reciben daños pero no muy leves mientras que otras los esquivaron .

-criatura1: sus ataques con fuertes ….pero no logran lastimarnos lo suficiente …

-criatura2: ahora es nuestro turno …..

Todas las criaturas se juntan ,y van formando la forma de una gran bestia deforme pero tenebrosa ,era tan grande que no seria sufiente pelear contra ellos en estado campeón .

-ken: ahora que hacemos ¿? …

-hikari: ken-chan …-quitandose la etiqueta del cuello.- el emblema …

-ken; es cierto ¡! – saca de su bolsillo su emblema .- stigmon ¡! …

-hikari: kusurumon ..!

Ahí se activa la ultradigievolucion ..

-stigmon: stigmon ultradigivolves aaa ….jewebeemon ¡! .

-kusurumon: kusurumon ultradigivolves aaa …chikagemon !

-jewelbeemon: spike buster ! (n/a: lanza multiples shurikens )

-chikagemon: saishuu dangan! ( n/a: dispara con sus pistolas a sus enemigos ) .

-criatura: shadow acid extrem (n/a: es similar a sombra acida pero 5 veces mas fuerte )

Los digimons los esquivan .

-jewelbeemon: shot uña (n/a: con sus antennas crea un rayo paralizante )

-chikagemon: osore hime (n/a: encierra a sus enemigos en una iluson donde se le muetra sus peores temores ,mientras este cae ,ella lo ataca disparando )

Ken y hikari se refugiaron detras de una gran roca .mientras miraban como sus digimons peleaban con todas sus fuerzas contra la gran criatura ,esta cada vez resistia pero jewelbeemon y chikagemon no se iban a dar por vencidos tan facilmente , la pelea duro como alrededor de 1 hora hasta que finalmente lograron vencer a la gran criatura haciendo que esta desapareciera del lugar ,los digimons volvieron a su forma infantil ,ken y hikari fueron donde ellos .

-hikari: chicos están bien ¿? .-tomando a evemon –

-evemon: descuida …no nos paso nada n.n .

-ken: lo hiciste bien wormmon …

-wormmon: gracias ken :3 .

-hikari: bueno ahora como esa cosa ya no este ser mejor seguir buscando a yanie-chan y tanemon .

-ken: de acuerdo ….

Ahí la joven pareja con sus digimons continuaron su camino .

/ con dagomon /

-dagomon: rayos ¡! …ahora la princesa izumy y su novio lograron vencer a mis soldados ….! Pero no importa ….aun tengo otros aces bajo la manga …. –cambia la imagen a la de tk ,kari y mimi .- ojala si demon logra desaserse de esos bastardos …asi como tambien .- cambia la imagen a la de la chica con la apariencia de yanniel y su digimon con la de tanemon caminando por el bosque buscando a Davis y willis .- aun tenemos a nuestra pequeña amiga …ojala haya valido la pena traerla de su dimensión hasta aca ….

/ con tk ,kari y mimi / .

-mimi: chicos …se que este no es un buen momento pero …podemos detenernos un momento ¿? –se cae de sentón .- mis pies me están matando _ .

-palmon: los mios tambien –hace lo mismo .-

-kari: aun no podemos detenernos mimi ….

-tk: si hay que seguir buscando ….yanniel-san podría estar cerca …

¿?: -solo voz.- niños elegidos …

-los chicos : eh ¿? …

-mimi: esperen que fue eso ¿? ….

-tk: esperen un momento ….esa voz …..la hemos escuchado antes ….

-kari: es cierto …..

-mimi: que ¿? La conocen ¿? ….

-gatomon: tk ,kari miren eso ¡! .- aputando a en el lo que pareciera ser el fondo un bosque que se encontraba por ahí .-

Ahí logran ver una gran y tenebrosa figura que al parecer tenia alas y estaba cubierto por una túnica de colo rojo oscuro, esta criatura la pudieron reconocer tk,kari ,patamon y gatomon cuando esta se dejo ya ver por completo .

-mimi: ehh …esperen …quien es ese ¿? .

-tk: ohh …. No puede ser ¡!

-kari: es demon ¡!

-mimi: "demon" ¿? .

-tk: es un digimon malvado que conbatimos en shibuya hace 3 años .

-demon: les dije que algún dia nos volveríamos a ver y por lo que veo aun me recuerdan ….

-kari: que es lo que quieres ¿? .

-demon: tranquilos solo vine por unas pequeñas cosas : 1- esque he venido para vengarme de ustedes por haberme enviado aquí ¡! Y 2- avisarles que dentro de unos momentos ustedes sufrirán gravemente la traición de unos de sus amigos y la perdida de otro de ellos ….

-tk: "sufrir la traición de uno de nuestros amigos y la perdida de otro " ¿? ..pero de que rayos estas hablando ¿? ¡! ….

CONTINUARA …


	20. cap 20:regreso al mar oscuro parte 2

cap.20 *regreso al mar oscuro ,un nuevo mal * parte 2 : mi otro yo ...,demon hace su aparicion.

-tk: "sufrir la traición de uno de nuestros amigos y la perdida de otro " ¿? ..pero de que rayos estas hablando ¿? ¡! ….

-kari: explicate bien demon ! .

-mimi: -se levanta.- si! :/ ...que estas tramando hacer ?

-demon: ((pensando:si supieran lo que les espera no querian averiguar un poco mas - w- )) ...les aseguro que lo sabran ...pero para ello ,tendran que enfrentarse a mi ,si quieren ir donde esta su amiguita ...y de casualidad ...-saca de un bolsillo de su tunica unos objetors colgantes.- reconocen esto ? .

-mimi: que ?! ...esos ...eso son ..!

-tk y kari: nuestros emblemas !.

-palmon,patamon y gatomon: que haces tu con ellos ?! -en modo de pelea .-

-demon: eso si no se los dire ...es una lastima -w- ,que ustedes sin esto que tengo en mi mano no podran enfrentarse a mi ,uno de los 7 demonios del digimundo ,y sin sus campañeros de su patetica evolucion conjunta ,no tienen fuerzas para poder hacerme si quiera daño alguno .

-tk y kari: eso lo veremos ! .

-mimi: no te creas muy astuto pues por si no lo sabias ...el mal nunca gana !

.-demon: entonces ...eso esta por cambiar ... -ahi los empieza a atacar .-fulgor del caos ! ( n/a: libera una poderosa rafaga de energia sagrilega ) .

ahi los chicos esquivan el ataque quitandose de donde estaban .

-kari: al parece de verdad no nos dejara tan facilmente ..

-tk: entonces tendremos que enfrentarlo ...!

-mimi: si no queda otra opcion ...palmon ! .

-tk: patamon !

-kari: gatomon ,esta ves tendras que evolucionar a nefertimon por que si evolucionas a angewomon sin el emblema ,podrias gastar muchas fuerzas ...!

-gatomon: de acuerdo kari !

ahi activan las digievoluciones .

-palmon: palmon digivolves aaa ...togemon !

-patamon: patamon digivolves aaaa...angemon !

-gatomon: gatomon ..armordigivolves aaa ... nefertimon ,el rayo de luz ! .

-togemon: ataque de espinas ! .

-angemon: golpe de fe ! .

-nefertimon: la maldicion de la reina ! .

demon movio sus alas causando un viento que hace que los ataques de los digimons salgan hacia otros lugares ...

-demon : es inutil ...yo soy mucho mas fuerte que ustedes ! .

mientras en otra parte del mar oscuro ,davis y willis con sus compañeros digimons seguian buscando a la pequeña yanniel .

-willis y terriermon: yanniel !

-davis y demiveemon: yan-chan !

-davis: de verdad donde podra esta ella ?- decia preocupado - este lugar es enorme y muy desagradable . ! .

-willis: davis tranquilo ,preocuparte no servira de nada ...

-davis: y como quieres que no me preocupe !? ...si mi amiga esta perdida en este horrible lugar !

-demiveemon: pero si tane-chan esta con ella ..

-terriermon: ella podria cuidarla en caso de que suceda algo ...

-willis: es cierto ,tienen razon los chicos ..pero ademas ...dijiste "tu amiga " o mas bien quisiste decir " nuestra amiga " ? .-. ,amigo recuerda que es mi amiga tambien ,y la izu-chan y la de los demas .

-davis:bueno ..claro que si ..es "nuestra amiga " ..pero es solo que ... -suspira .- de verdad aunque no es la primer vez que esta sola en una situacion misteriosa ,pero ella es muy nueva en esto ,apenas hace una semana que se convirtio en una niña elegida ,y si me alegra mucho que ahora tiene un compañero digimon que la pueda cuidar ,eso me mantiene mucho mas tranquilo ,pero ...igual ,siento que ella nos puede necesitar en caso de que ella y tanemon no puedan solas ...cuando comenzo el asunto del regreso de nat-chan prometi que la iba a proteger porque sabia que podriamos enfrentarnos a un mal ,y ahora que estamos aqui en el mar oscuro ..podria ser señal de otro prox. suceso ...

-willis: bueno ...en parte si tienes razon ,yo tampoco creo que hayamos sido transportados hasta aqui por nada ...pero por otro lado ...

-davis: "por otro lado " que willis ? .-.

-willis: ((pensando: por otro lado ...cuando dijiste "mi amiga " lo dijiste con una exsaltacion con preocupacion ...pero una preocupacion que normalmente los amigos no sienten ...o por lo menos ...no con ese sentir...mmmm podria ser que ...? ..)) -ahi davis interrumpe sus pensamientos .-

-davis: eh willis dime ...!

-willis: oh .. no ..nada olvidado ... mejor sigamos buscando a yanie-san ..

-davis: uhmm ...hai .

/ en unos arbustos detras de donde los chicos estaban /

-chica:- escondida mirando a los chicos .-hablando en vo baja.- con que ahi estan el primo de la princesa izumy y el cabeza de estropajo ... ...,el es a quien deseo causarle daño -w- , ...si..sigue realizando tu busqueda por esa niñita que por lo que veo tanto aprecias y que por lo que veo ...que te aprecia tanto a ti :)

-tomo:ya es la hora de aparecer ante ellos ? .

-chica: yo digo que si mi estimada tomo-chan ...7w7 no puedo esperar ni un momento mas que acabar con esos 2 ...,sera mejor hacer nuestra aparicion pero eso si ,fingiendo ser yo esa niñita y tu su digimon -w- .

-tomo: excelente OwO..yo tambien quiero desacerme de esa lagartija azul ..

-chica: tu sigueme -w- .- ahi la chica se mueve de lugar y comienza a hacer ruidos con las ramas de los arburtos de donde ella estaba ,dicha accion hizo que los chicos se detuvieran por un momento .-

-willis: espera ...

-davis : tu tambien escuchaste eso ? o_O.

-demi y terriermon: nosotros tambien ...

-willis: si ,si la escuche ...pero ...-toca su pecho .- siento ...una presencia ...

-davis: que ?! ... una presencia ? es buena o mala ?...

-willis: pues con la escencia del lugar no sabria decirte ...

se vuelve a escuchar unos ruidos.

-davis: ahi esos sonidos otra vez ... no sera alguno de los muchachos ? ..

-willis: o podria ser ..?

ahi es escucha una voz femenina ...

-demiveemon: davis ,esa voz ...

-terriermon: parecia ser la de ...

-davis y willis: -se miran por un momento .- yanniel !

ahi los 4 van hacia los arbustos que conducian al bosque y ahi escuchan de nueo una voz pero tambien otra vocecita mas .

-demiveemon: esa otra voz ...parece ser la de ...

ahi los chicos van donde un rincon y efectivamente miran a una chica aparentemente inconciente en el suelo junto a una pequeña digimon de color verde a lado suyo .

-willis: es yanniel ! O_O .

-demiveemon y terriermon: y tanemon ! O_O .

-davis: yan-chan ! O_O -va donde la joven ,la toma en brazos he intenta despertarla .- yan-chan,estas bien ? ...despierta ! ...yan-chan ! .

ahi la chica comienza a despertar al escuchar que el ojigunido asi como el ojiazul y los digimons efectivamente pensaban que se trataba de yanniel ,pero lo que ellos no sabian esque era la impostora que dagomon y demon mandaron hacia el lugar con la apariencia de la dueña del emblema de la ternura .

-chica: -fingiendo despertar ya lo de estar inconciente tambien fue fingido .- ehh ... que paso ? haciendose la inocente .-

-davis: ah...yan-chan estas bien ? ..que bueno que te encontramos . !..-la abrasa.- de verdad estabamos tan preocupados yo y los demas ...

-chica: ((-pensando: jejeje si supieras que no soy tu amiga -w- muchachito estupido)) .-si de verdad ...yo tambien ..me preocupe por ustedes ...

-willis: -ahi siente una especia de escencia rara en yanniel y se acerca donde ella revisandola de los pies a la cabeza .- humm ...-mientras piensa y se toca la barbilla .-

ahi los chicos voltean a verlo estrañados .

-davis: eh ? que pasa willis ? .

-willis:- se detiene -oh ..no ..no nada nwnU .

-chica: bueno nwn ((pensando: rayos ..! ..el "rubiecito " con sus instintos digihumanos puede sentir que no tengo la escencia de su amiguita ya que no soy ella exactamente,tengo que engañarlo si llega a detectar algo otra vez )).

-tomo:(pensando mientras escucha todo ya que ella tambien finguia estar inconsiente : vaya ...al parecer si se creyeron el cuento nwn ,bueno ahora voy yo ) -finge despertar.- aaahh -o- ...que ..que paso ? .

-demiveemon: eh -mira a la digimon quien tenia la apareciencia de tanemon .- tane-chan ...-va donde ella .- estas bien ? .

-tomo: eh ..si ..si lo estoy demiveemon ,gracias por preguntar nwn (( pensando: jejej renacuajo )) .

-demiveemon:terriermon y yo tambien nos preocupamos por ti ,cierto ? .-volteando al digimon .-

-terriermon: sip nwn ..-ahi presiente una escencia rara en la digimon ,al igual que le paso a willis ,el digimon blanqui-verde se acerco examinando a la digimon por todos lados hasta que demiveemon le llamo la atencion .-

-demiveemon: eh ...que pasa terriermon ? .-.

-terriermon: oh ..no nada .

-davis: de verdad que ustedes 2 andan algo raros .-. -refiriendose a willis y terriermon.-

-chica: bueno ,lo importante que ya estamos juntos nwn .- tomando a su digimon.-

-davis: es si ,pero lo que es mas importante que estas bien ,me imagino que aquella rafaga las trajo hasta aqui a ti y tanemon ,no ? nwn ,

-chica: amm ,si eso fue ...

-willis: y lo mejor sera buscar a los demas ...

-davis: sera mejor buscarlos desde el aire y para eso hare que demiveemon evolucione a XV-mon nwn ...

-chica: no ! .

los chicos la miran extrañados .

-davis: eh ? .-. ...por que no ?

-chica: (pensando: si vamos a bordo de su digimon puede ser que yo me desaga del cabeza de estropajo pero tomo-chan tambien debe desarse de la lagartija subdesarroyada ) ..esque ...con lo del viento que me trajo hasta aqui no me siento bien para ir volando otra vez - ,creo que lo mejor sera ir a buscar a los otros caminando n.n .

-davis: eh ? caminar ? pero si ya willis y yo llevamos camiando bastante buscandote ,y ahora para buscar a los demas tambien hay que caminar mas ? .-.

-willis: vamos davis ,no seas asi ,suena razonable lo que yanie-san dice ...

-davis: -suspira- de acuerdo u.u ,iremos camiando por los demas n.n .

-chica: gracias n.n ,sabes ,cuando tanemon y yo salimos volando por aquella rafaga pude ver que por esta camino hay como un gran barranco en el que se ve toda la zona de este lugar ,,,a aproposito ,en donde estamos ? que sitio es este ? .

-willis: ammm veras yanniel u.u ..este lugar se llama el mar oscuro y segun tengo entiendido es un lugar donde habia tristeza y fuerzas negativas ...

-chica: ohh ya veo y pues ...no es muy bonito :S .

-tomo: yanniel ,ya quiero vayamos a buscar a los demas .

-chica: de acuerdo tanemon n.n .

-davis: si es lo mejor ,busquemos a kari y a los otros .

ahi los chicos con la joven impostora y su digimon haciendose pasar por sus amigas ,son guiados por la misma por donde estaba el mencionado barranco ,sin saber lo que la chica estaba plenando ,en ese trayecto ,el ojiazul willis junto a su digimon siguieron sintiendo una escencia extraña en la chica y tomo,una escencia que no parecia pertener a la de sus amigas ,sin embargo ,por un lado penso que seria imaginacion suya debido a que penso que seria por la escencia del lugar lo que confundia en sus instintos digihumanos .

mientras con tk ,kari y mimi ellos seguian convatiendo a demon con todas sus fuerzas pero eran inutiles ,ya que sus digimon en estado campeon no podrian contra un digimon de estado definitivo .

-mimi: rayos ¡! ..ese tal demon es muy fuerte ¡! … si tuvieramos nuestros emblemas …

-kari: o si yolei y los otros estuvieran aquí ,podriamos hacer la digievolucion DNA…

-tk: de nada sirve lamentarnos …hay que seguir intentando aunque sea para quitar ese digimon del camino …

-demon: de nada sirve que lo sigan intentando …dense por vencidos y os dejare …

-mimi,tk y kari : nunca ¡! ….acaben con el ¡!

-togemon: ataque de espinas ¡!

-nefertimon: la maldicion de la reina ¡!

-angemon: golpe de fe ¡! .

-demon: -esquiva los ataques .- de verdad sus ataques me estan aburriendo …..ahora es mi turno …doble polvo ¡! ( n/a: atrapa a su enemigo entre sus manos ,aplastandolo cruelmente , en este caso , sus manos se hacen mas granden y atrapa a togemon ,nefertimon y angemon ) . ….sufran digimons inferiores ¡ ¡! – mientras los aplastaba –

-tk,kari y mimi : chicos ¡! .

Ahí los digimons gritaban de dolor debido a la fuerza del digimon demonio .

-demon: ahora no hay nada que puedan hacerme ¡!

/ con ken y hikari /

-ken: de verdad esto ya es demaciado …

-hikari: es cierto ….oh espera ….-se detiene .-

-ken: eh ¿? –hace lo mismo.- que pasa cariño ¿?

-hikari: claro como se me pudo olvidar antes ¿?! . ,por no intentamos seguir buscando por aire ¿?

-ken: espera acaso te refieres a .. volar ¿?

-hikari: asi esi ….

-ken: bueno ,wormmon puede evoluciona a stingmon y ..podria llevarme …pero ..no creo que pueda el con 2 personas ...

-hikari: bueno ,para eso habra que intentar una cosa ….-saca de su bolsillo su terminal D.-

-ken: es cierto ….tu digiegg ¡! O_O …pero de verdad servira ¿?

-hikari: ay que intentarlo …. Evemon ¡!

-ken: de acuerdo …vamos wormmon ¡!

-evemon y wormmon: entendido hikari/ken ¡! .

Ahí empiezan las evoluciones…

-wormmon: wormmon digivolves aaa ….stingmon ¡!.

-hikari: digimental up ! .

-evemon: evemon armor digivolves aaaa ….. mikomon (n/a: es un gran zorro como kurusumon pero tiene una sola cola en lugar de 9 y ademas tiene alas,como su pelaje es de color rojo mientras ) .

Ahí los chicos subieron a bordo a sus respetivos digimons y emprendieron vuelo ...estuvieron unos momentos buscando por el territorio cuando aquí logran ver la escena de demon contra tk ,kari y mimi con sus digimons ,ahí supieron que pasaba algo terrible ..

-hikari: ken-chan …!

-ken: -mirando a lo lejos .- no puede ser ….ese es ..! …stigmon …vamos para alla ¡!- indicándole donde .-

-stigmon: entendido ¡ -se dirigue por donde ken le dijo .-

-hikari: vamos tambien mikomon …!

-mikomon: hai …! –hace lo mismo.-

/ de regreso con los chicos / .

-mimi: ya basta ¡! ….

-demon: cállate niñita ¡! .. ahora si no tienen escapatoria ¡! …

-stigmon: tirador lunar ¡! –le dispara a demon y le logra dar haciendo que este suelte a togemon ,angemon y nefertimon .-

-demon: -dolido.- arhh ….pero que rayos fue eso ¿?!

-mimi: -voltea a ver de donde provino el ataque .- chicos miren ¡! .

-tk: es ken ¡! ..

-kari: y hikari ¡! .

-demon: aaaa la princesa izumy y su novio ¡! .esos inutiles soldados no sirvieron de nada ¡!

-stingmon: tirador lunar ¡! .

-mikomon: alas de fuergo ¡! ( n/a: envuelve sus alas en fuego y ataca con ellas a su enemigo )

-demon:.- es afectado.- ..pero como es posible que si 3 digimon inferiores no me lastimaran ..como esque 2 si lo hagan ¡? …

-mikomon: cierra la boca ¡! ..ilusion del viento ( n/a: produce un viento con sus alas ,y envuelve con este a su enemigo ,haciéndolo caer en una ilusión ,es ahí cuando mikomon y produce de su boca una ráfaga de viento y lo ataca ) .

Debido al impacto que demon recibió a demon se le cayeron los emblemas de los chicos que el tenia ,estos objetos son atrapados por hikari quien fue llevada al lugar a bordo de mikomon , la joven pelirubia pasa donde sus amigos y les da los emblemas .

-hikari: tomen chicos ¡! –se los da y los chicos los toman .- ya saben que hacer :D ¡!

-tk: gracias hikari …. Vamos ¡! .

-mimi y kari: si ¡!.

-tk: angemon ¡! .

-mimi: togemon ¡!

-kari: nefertimon ¡!

-hikari: nosotros tambien vamos ken-chan ¡!

-ken: si ¡!

Ahí mikomon y neferfitimon vuelven a ser evemon y gatomon ,ahí se activan las evoluiones ultra.

-angemon: angemon ultradigivolves aaaa …magnaangemon ¡!

-togemon: togemon ultradigivolves aaaa …lillymon ¡!

-gatomon: gatomon ultradigivolves aaaa …..angewomon !

-stigmon: stingmon ultradigivolves aaaa …..jewelbeemon !

-evemon: evemon digivolves aaa …kusurumon ! ,kusurumon ultradigivoles aaaaa …chikagemon !

-demon: es imposible ! …pero importa ! …ustedes nunca podrán contra mi …!

-mangaangemon: eso lo veremos …! Desterrador de almas ¡!

-lilymon: cañon de flor ¡!

-angewomon: enlace celestial ¡!

-jewelbeemon: spike buster ¡!

-chikagemon: saishuu dangan ¡!

Demon antes de que pudiera esquiar los ataques ,estos lo logran alcanzar dejándolo algo dañado .

-demon: arhhh …pero como es posible ¿?! ..argggg ….ustedes ganan esta pelea …pero os juro que volveré y me las pagaras ¡! …..ademas …..no crean que esto es todo …pues os advierto que dentro de poco tal como les mencione …hoy uno de sus amigos los traicionara mientras que a otro lo perderan - abre un portal con sus garras ,entra en el y desaparece .-

-mimi: que tipo tan desagradable ….

-hikari: chicos ¡! –ella y ken van donde sus amigos .- están bien ¿?

-kari: si descuida hikari ,lo estamos …menos mal que aparecieron ….

-ken: -llendo con ellos:- al parecer ….demon si termino aquí cuando lo enviamos hace 3 años …no les hizo daño …?

-tk: no ,lo bueno esque no lo hizo ….pero por lo que vemos …al parecer no han encontrado a yanniel-san verdad ¿? .

-hikari: -niega con la cabeza.- no ,la buscamos por todos lado pero no hay señales ….

-mimi: entonces solamente quedan yolei ,cody ,Davis y willis quienes podrían encontrarla a ella y tanemon …

En eso se escucha el sonido similar al de un águila y unas voces las cuales les parecieron familiares .

-".." oigan chicos ¡! …

Ahí los chicos voltean a ver por donde provino la voz .

-mimi: oigan miren ….. –apuntando por donde se miraba la situeta de un gran ave ..-

-tk: acaso es ….¿?

-kari: son yolei y cody :D ..

-ken: pero ellos y sus digimons no vienen solos ..

-hikari: -mirando a los lejos.- yanie-chan esta con ellos :D ¡! .

-mimi: la encontraron ¡! :D .menos mal …

Ahí el gran digimon volador finalmente llego donde estaban sus amigos ,ahí la joven de cabellos lilas y sus acompañantes fueron donde estaban sus mencionados amigos .

-yanniel: -baja de un salto de aquilamon y va donde los chicos al igual que yolei y cody:- hola chicos :D ¡!

-los demás: yanniel ¡! :D –van donde ella ,ya cuando se encuentran .-

-hikari: yanie-chan ahí estas ¡! …..dinos estas bien ¿? .

-yanniel: si ,lo estoy ,no te preocupes hika-chan n.n .

-kari: que bueno que cody y yolei te encontraron n.n ,estábamos todos tan preocupados ….uwu.

-yolei: bueno en realidad fue yanniel quien nos encontró :P ,pero si n.n .

-mimi: eh ¿? …como fue eso ¿? .-. .

-yanniel: ammm es una larga historia ... aaaa ,a propósito …hay algo que debo decirles …

-tk: de que trata ¿?'

-yanniel: verán ….asi fue : después de que esa gran ráfaga de viento nos separo a tanemon y mi de ustedes ,ambas despertamos en un lugar cerca de una cueva , luego de ello ….. –ahí yanniel les cuenta a hikari y los otros que lo había pasado ,con lo del digiegg y la voz que según era la de su mama .-

-mimi: tu mama ¿?!

-tk y kari: un digiegg ¿?! …

-ken: estuviste hipnotizada ¿?! ….

-yanniel: si ,todo eso paso ….,además de que ahora tengo esto .-saca su terminal D.-

-hikari: entonces eso quiere decir que ese digiegg que es tuyo y conforme a lo que nos dijiste ,si floramon evoluciono a blossomon ,y como blossomon es tipo virus ,entonces debe ser el digiegg de la oscuridad .

-cody: pero …por que yanniel-oneechan resulto ser la dueña de ese digiegg ¿? …..

-yolei: si …porque según tengo entendido ,los digieggs al igual que los emblemas representan las cualidades de sus respectivos niños elegidos .-. .

-hikari: mmmm en eso tienen razón chicos,yo tampoco tengo idea de porque ,pero sea como sea ,eso quiere decir que ,ya solo faltaría un digiegg por encontrar ,y presisamente se trata del de la ternura .

-tk: oigan pues …. –ahí recuerda .- esperen …. Si yolei y cody ya encontraron a yanniel-san ,entonces …

-hikari: que pasa tk ¿? ….

-tk: ahora que el cobarde de demon se fuera ,antes nos dijo que según" uno de nuestros amigos nos traicionaría y al otro lo perderíamos " …

-yolei y cody: que ¿! ….. Vieron a demon ¿?! …

-mimi: que si lo vimos ¿? Hasta peleamos contra el ,ya que nos quería lastimar y además el tenia nuestros emblemas .- mostrándoles el objeto el cual portaba en su cuello .-

-yanniel: demon ¿? .-. ,,,quien es ese ¿? ….

-kari: es un digimon tipo demonio que conbatimos hace 3 años y enviamos aquí ….y al parecer quiere vengarse …..

-cody: pero a que se refiera con eso ¿? …

-mimi: no lo sabemos exactamente ….

-hikari: a no ser que ….

-ken: cariño ..? ….

-hikari: veamos ….,ya yolei y cody encontraron a yanie-chan ,aquí estamos reunidos casi todos,a excepción de Davis y Wallace-itoko quienes deben seguir buscando a yanniel … entonces podría ser que …..

-cody: espera hikari-san ..que tratas de decir ¿? :S …

-ken: cariño acaso… tratas de decir que .. ¿?

-hikari: los mas probable esque se pueda tratar de ellos 2 …. ,uno de ellos podría ser manipulado por la oscuridad como le acaba de suceder a yanie-chan y al otro …le pasaría algo malo a base de eso ….

-los demás :QUE ¡!? .|

-yolei: pero … pero …a quien le pasaría que cosa ¿? O_O …

-hikari: de eso si no tengo idea …pero si es asi ,entonces hay que ir a buscarlos podrían estar cerca … lejos … no lo se …

-tk: si es asi entonces hay que ir a buscarlos ya …

-los demás: hai ¡!

ahi chikagemon ,angewomon ,angemon y jeweelbeemon ,vuele a sus formas infantiles ,sus respectivos compañeros ,hikari,ken y kari los vuelen a evolucionar a mikomon ,stigmon ,nefertimon,mientras que tk evoluciona a patamon en pegasusmon , cada quien sube ya sea a bordo en los brazos de sus digimons ,mientras yolei ,cody yanniel vuelven a subir a bordo de aquilamon ,y parten vuelvo por el cielo del lugar ,abriendo muy bien los ojos esperando encontrar bien a sus amigos …

/ con Davis y willis / .

-chica: -camiando frente a ellos guiándolos.- ((pensando: jejej de verdad estos estúpidos no sospechan nada ,ni si quiera el "rubiecito" con sus instintos de digimon ,dentro de unos momentos ,ustedes sufrirán por el daño que yo tuve que vivir y no pude vengar en mi mundo …,esa niñita (n/a: refiriéndose a yanniel) tendrá que sufrir el mismo dolor que tuve que sufrir : el no tener a la persona que tanto amas… -w- , jeje será tan divetido ver eso )) .

-davis: -detrás de la impostora.- yan-chan ¿? ….

-chica: - ya hablando.- a si que pasa ¿?...

-davis: bueno …solo quería decirte ….

-chica: que pasa .w. ¿? ((pensando: debe ser un sermón a base de su idiotez -.- )).

-davis: que …..

-chica: que pasa ¿? .w. ((pensando: si no sabes que decir cállate niñito idiota -.- ))

-davis : que … me alegro de que de verdad estén bien tu y tanemon n.n ,de verdad n/n …

-chica: O_O nwn ,gracias Davis, pero de verdad no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi .w. –(( pensando: eso era ¿? ….no cabe duda que eres tan ridículo -.- .sinceramente no entiendo como aun asi eres el líder de grupo de niños elegidos -.- ,mm bueno pensándolo mejor ,claro que un líder mediocre si cuadra con un grupo de niños entremetidos y sus digimon mascota )) .

-willis:.- caminando Detrás de ellos mientra los miraba y seguía sintiendo la escencia oscura de la chica .- ((pensando: de verdad … por un lado podría ser mi imaginación ,pero no lo creo del todo pues de verdad esa escencia en yanie-san no puede ser por el lugar ….si definitivamente proviene de ella …pero … por que ¿? … )) .

Ahí terriermon ( quien estaba en sus brazos ) lo saca de su pensamiento .

-terriermon: willis …?

-willis: aaa …si que pasa terriermon ¿? …

-terriermon: tu tambien sigues sintiendo esa escencia oscura en yanniel-san y tanemon ¿? .

-willis: que ¿? …tu tambien la presientes ¿? ..

-terriermon: si ,desde que las encontramos no podido parar de sentirla ….,willis ..de verdad tu crees que algo les haya sucedido a nuestras amigas en lo que no estuvieron con nosotros ¿? .

.-willis: tal vez terriermon … -mira a los chicos ,especialmente a la chica.- tal vez ….

Asi los chicos siguieron su camino .

/ con yanniel y los otros / .

-yanniel-((pensando: de verdad …. Podría ser que davis y willis estén en peligro debido a lo que mencionaron los muchachos respecto a ese tal demon ¿? …..si es asi …. Ay Dios …ojala no les pase nada :c ,porque por lo que veo este lugar es horrible ….y no quiero que mi amigo de la infancia a quien he podido vuelto a ver luego de 3 años y mi amigo a quien …. –pone sus manos sobre su pecho .- amo tanto U/U …le pase algo malo ,por favor ,que solo sean ideas mias )) .

-floramon:- a lado de yanniel cuando ahí nota la preocupación de su compañera .- yanniel ..?

-yanniel: -sale de su pensamiento.- aa si que pasa ¿? …

-floramon: estas bien ¿? .

-yanniel: si …. Bueno …. No del todo …..

-floramon: estas preocupada por Davis y willis verdad ¿? .

-yanniel: bueno ….de hecho si u.u. ,ojala no les haya a pasar nada a ellos conforme a lo que los muchachos dijeron de ese tal demon …

-floramon: no te preocupes yanniel ,demi-chan y terriermon están con ellos ,asi que deben estar muy buen …

-yanniel: hmm …. Tienes razón floramon n3n …. ,ellos los cuidaran ,después de todo ,es su deber .

Asi los chicos siguieron buscando por los cielos ..

/ con Davis y willis / .

-chica: (pensando: por lo que veo solo faltan unos pasos mas y llegaremos al acantilado ,donde ahí será su triste condena -w- ,ansio ya por desaserme de este " cabeza de estropajo " que tanto me molesta -.- ,al igual que el "rubiecito" ¡! …. )

-davis: ( pensando mientras camina al lado de la impostora: de verdad me alegro mucho de que hayamos podido encontrar a yan-chan ,solo hace falta encontrar a los demás y buscar la salida de aquí n.n , y ahora que la veo mas de cerca .- mirando a la impostora .- de verdad ya me había dado cuenta apenas en new york que yanniel es linda pero de cercas lo es mas .w. , ..demasiado n.n ,aunque ….el dia en que estábamos demiveemon y yo con ella en su depa ,y nos caimos ..ahi definitivamente la vi demasiado cerca y al parecer pude notar …ella tiene unos ojos cafes oscuro muy lindos n/n ….demasiado dulces como el chocolate –la mira detalladamente- asi como su …personalidad ..su forma de ser ….su sonrisa ,su inocencia …ella ..es alguien muy especial ..sinceramente yo …- ahí comienza a sentir un calor en sus mejillas ,asi como sentía que los latidos de su corazón se estaban acelerando.- un momento ¡! ….pero ….que estoy pensando ¿?! O/O …es decir ,esta bien que piense bien de yanniel ,pues es mi amiga pero ….que se me acelere el corazón ¿? Y ponerme nervioso al pensar en ella ….aaaaaggg ahí voy otra vez ,vamos concentrate )) .

-chica: -ahí nota el sonrrojo de Davis.- ((pensando: vaya …vaya ,al parecer el imbécil debe estar pensando en "esa" ,si es asi ,entonces …será mejor darme prisa con esto )) .-mira hacia adelante .- por lo que veo ya casi llegamos n.n .

-willis: -mirando a lo lejos.- es ahí donde dices ¿? .

-chica: claro que si n.n ,demonos prisa .

Ahí los 2 chicos con sus digimons son guiados por la impostora ,ya cuando finalmente llegan al lugar ,contemplan el sitio por los alrededores ,mientras que la chica los miraba de una forma sonriente pero algo siniestra .

-chica: (pensando: jejejej dentro de unos momentos sufrirán el terrible final de sus patéticas vidas ewe )).

-davis: -mirando por paisaje .- al parecer efectivamente el lugar es enorme …

-demiveemon: -salta de los brazos de Davis hacia el suelo .- de verdad wormmon y los demás estarán por aquí ¿? .

-willis:- hace lo mismo que Davis .-sin duda alguna no veo rastros de ellos y tu terriermon ¿?.

-terriermon: -mirando a los lejos.- no ….nada .

-davis: habran bien los ojos ,podrían estar en cualquier lugar …

-chica:- estaba muy atrás de ellos ,casi por donde se estraba al bosque que estaba por el lugar .-al parecer el momento ya casi esta aquí …

-tomo:-en sus brazos.- oye…ya es la hora de nuestro plan ¿? OwO .

-chica: yo digo que si mi querida tomo-chan …el momento ha llegado -w- ,vamos con nuestros " amiguitos" para estar con ellos en su "despedida sorpresa" o bueno ….. sera sorpresa para ellos .

Ahí ella comienza a caminar en dirección hacia ellos sin que estos lo supieran ,con una sonrisa malévola ella pensaba que ya era el momento que tanto había esperado ...

/ con Yanniel y los demás /

-kari: de verdad aun nadie ve nada ¿? ..

-mimi: -ahí mira hacia unas 3 figuras que se miraban que estaban por un acantilado al cual se acercaban .- chicos miren ¡! –apuntando .-

Ahí todos miran donde su amiga les dijo .

-cody: esperen serán ….?

-hikari:-mirando .- esos son Davis y Wallace-itoko ¡! :D .. …pero …..-mirando la presencia de la impostora.- hay alguien mas con ellos y sus digimons …..!

-tk: -mirando a la otra persona con sus amigos .- esperen ….esa chica …..parece ser …..

-kari: -tambien mira.- es …..yanniel-san ¿? ¡! ….O_O

-los demás: -confundidos.- QUE ¿?! ….

-cody: pero si yanniel-oneechan esta aquí con nosotros ¡! ….

-hikari: a no ser que …..

-ken: cariño ¿? ….

-hikari: a no ser que …. Pueda tratarse de una impostora de demon o algo por el estilo ¡! …

-ken:entonces debemos donde ellos ¡! …porque a base de lo que dijo demon ,tal vez esa chica les haga algo …..!

-los demás: hai ¡! …

Ahí el grupo de amigos aceleran la velocidad hacia donde sus amigos ,mientras estos aun seguían mirando el paisaje ,sin saber que la impostora se acercaba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa maligna planeando su estrategia para deshacerse de ellos ,sobre todo a Davis ….

-chica: -acercandose.- ((pensando: ahora si ha llegado el momento …..)) .

-tomo:-salta de los brazos de su tamer y camina hacia a demiveemon y terriermon.- ((pensando: ahora si ya es la hora de mi juego favorito -w- )) .

-chica:- acercándose.-((pensando: aprovechando que el "rubiecito" confunde mi escencia con la de este lugar ,no hay probabilidades de que sepa en este momento tambien acabare con el tambien .. - w- …))

-tomo:-acercandose.- ((pensando: definitivamente he esperado mucho por este momento ….desacerme de digimon buenos que no me caen nada bien ¡! ….. bah ¡! )) .

-chica: -sigue caminando.- (( pensando: ahora si ha llegado la hora de mi venganza …. La venganza que no pude realizar en mi dimencion debido a que yo era la niñita estúpida que esa amiga de estos en su dimencion …..al fin pagaran todo el dolor que me causaron …. Si yo no pude ser feliz ,esa niñita tampoco lo será y tu jamas conoceras a la chica que al fin ha logrado enamorarse de ti …..,nunca conoceras sus ahora sentimientos por ti ,tu nunca lograras ser feliz ,asi como tambien tus malditos y mil veces estúpidos amigos tendrán que sufrir el dolor que sentí …..! …. Definitiamente no hay escapatoria para ti …. – dice en voz muy baja .- darkness no katana ….ven ami – en eso aparece en sus una espada de tenia unos pequños toques color azul-marino por donde se agarra el objeto..-

-tomo: -camiando.- ((pensando: definitivamente me pregunto que sabor tendrá tu carne ¿?)) –ahí le salen de su boca unos colmillos algo filosos.-

Mientras los demás digielegidos lograban ver la escena de la chica con la espada en sus manos ,lo cual los dejo algo sorprendidos y espantados pues eso les podría indicar que ella planeaba algo terrible ,al igual que su digimon .

-yolei: muchachos esa chica …..!

-mimi: y se dirigue directo a los chicos , ¡! ..

-kari: asi como ese digimon va donde demiveemon y terriermon ¡! ….

-Yanniel y floramon: QUE ¿?!- ahí miran la escena-

-yanniel: no puede ser ¡! … no se quien sea esa otra chica pero definitivamente no soy ¡! … esa no soy yo …! …

-floramon: ni esa soy yo ¡! …..

-yanniel: dai-kun y willis están en problemas ….. y ellos 2 son nuestros amigos ,! …están en peligro y no lo saben …..ellos 2 me han ayudado : willis me defendió de unos brabucones cuando nos conocimos y dai-kun ha sido …..el ha sido …..

-yolei: yanniel …? –la mira extrañada.-

-yanniel: el ha sido …..alguien que definitivamente se ha preocupado mucho por mi ,el ha intentado protegerme ,para mi es un chico muy especial…sin duda alguna …..de verdad ,su amistad ha significado mucho para mi ….al igual que la amistad de todos ustedes amigos de verdad ….pero sin embargo ….nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que el me provocado en mis pensamientos ….

-cody: eh ¿? Yanniel ¿? –decia extrañado.-

-yolei: yanniel-san acaso estas hablando de …?

-kari: ehh …pero ….esperen de que están hablando ¿? O_o.

-yanniel: sin duda alguna …..el en el pasado el me ha protegido y ahora que yo soy niña elegida y tengo floramon a mi lado …..siento que esta vez ,a diferencia del suceso de nat-chan , siento que ahora si puedo pelear con mi camarada …-se pone de pie .-

-yolei: yanniel que estas haciendo ¿? Por que te levantas ¿? ….

-tk: ten cuidado te puedes caer …! .

-yanniel: no me importa …! Si tengo que caer desde aquí solo para asi poder llegar y evitar que esa chica con mi apariencia no lastime a nuestros amigos …entonces…. Lo hare ¡! .

-ken: pero que estas diciendo ¿?! Acaso piensas lanzarte desde aquí ¿?! …

-mimi: si eso pasa te podrías lastimar si no haces bien los cálculos ¡! .

-yanniel: tal vez pero …prefiero lastimarme …antes de que ….lastimen a alguno de mi gente ya sea alguien de mi familia o mis amigos ¡! …quiero …..quiero ….quiero proteger a mi gente ¡! .

-cody: yanniel ….

-floramon: si es asi yo tambien ire contigo yanniel ,pues toda mi vida espera por ti y quiero enfertar los peligros que existan …además demi-chan y terriermon tambien pueden estar en peligro y no lo saben …! ,ire contigo yanniel ¡! .

-los digimons: QUE ¿?!.

-mikomon: pero floramon …

-floramon: se que me diras lo mismo mikomon ….pero ….igual ,es mi deber estar con mi compañera ..en cualquier situación ,ya sea buena o mala …tambien correré el riesgo ¡! .

-mimi: ambas enloquecieron ¿?! .

-hikari: yanie-chan escucha ….! Ya asi llegamos donde ellos…. pero por favor no pienses en una locura como lanzarte ¡! ….

-yanniel: yo …. Debo ir a ayudarlos …lo siento chicos …pero nuestros nuestros amigos nos necesitan …! ….

Es ahí cuando aprovechando que ya casi estaban por donde los muchachos se encontraban y es ahí cuando yanniel y floramon saltan de aquilamon y caen hacia la zona …..

-los demás: yanniel-san ¡! .

-hikari : vamons donde ella…..! . ,mikomon ¡! .

-mikomon: hai ¡! –va hacia el lugar.-

-ken: vamos tambien …!

-los demás: siii ¡! .- ahí todos hacen lo mismo .-

/ con Davis y willis /

-davis: -aun mirando sin saber nada al igual que willis,demiveemon y terriermon.- definivamente no hay nada por aquí ,tal vez lo muchachos no estén por esta zona del mar oscuro :/ …..

-chica: -acercandose con la espada en manos.- ((pensando: ahora si llego el momento ….de su triste final …. Definitivamente no saben como he esperado este momento ….OwO )) .

-tomo:-acercandonse dejando ver su colmillos.-((pensando: la verdad hay cosas de ti que nunca conocido y que por supuesto no me importan ..porque con tan solo saber que eres un digimon mascota de niñitos entrometidos es suficiente para saber que debes ser un digimon ridiulo ,pero ya no viviras aquí por mucho tiempo ,ni tu ni esa liebre sudesarrollada )) .

-chica:-acercandose.- ((pensando: primero medesare del cabeza de estropajo y luego del rubiecito …..asi como tomo-chan se desara de sus patéticos digimons …-w- .—ya estado cerca de Davis ,y prepara su espada .- ahora si ….este es tu final …-apunta el arma.-…..ahora si …..hasta aquí llegaste …)))-la prepara.-

-tomo: -ya estando detrás de demiveemon ,prepara su colmillos .- ((pensando: ya es hora de dormir para siempre ….. despídete renauajo ¡! ))) .

-chica: - apunta y prepara .- ((pensando: ….HASTA NUNCA MOTOMIYA DAISUKE ¡! )) –acerca la punta hacia la espalda del ojiguindo .-

Pero en ese momento …..

CONTINUARA ….


	21. cap21: regreso al mar oscuro parte 3

cap.21 ** regreso al mar oscuro ,un nuevo mal ** parte 3: las 2 Yanniel ,el origen de la impostora .

-chica: - apunta y prepara .- ((pensando: ….HASTA NUNCA MOTOMIYA DAISUKE ¡! )) –acerca la punta hacia la espalda del ojiguindo .-

Pero en ese momento …..

-yanniel: -aterrisa donde el lugar mientras pone un de los pies al frente .- DEJALO EN PAZ ! . -ahi le alcanza a dar una patada directo en la cara a la impostora haciendo que se alejara de los chicos y caiga en el suelo lastimada .-

-floramon:- de voltea poniendose de frente mientras pone sus manos adelante de ella .- BAÑO DE ALERGIA ...! .- ( n/a: lanza polen de sus manos haciendo que sus enemigos pierdan el deseo de luchar , en este caso ,de lo lanza a tomo en los ojos haciendo que la digimon impostora de alejara de demiveemon y terriermon ).

ahi davis y willis con sus digimon voltean a ver hacia atras debido a las voces que les parecieron familiares .

-davis: -volteando a ver .- eh? ...pero que fue ... ? -ahi mira a a un lado a la chica impostora en el suelo con su digimon a un mano mientras se miraba que su espada desaparecia de su mano ,mientras que del otro lado mira al verdadera yanniel con floramon a su lado y queda sorprendido .- pero que ...?! O_O ...

-willis: -mirando hacia atras .- que ? ...que es esto ? ...

-demiveemon: -mirando a las digimons. -flo...floramon ? ...

-terriermon: willis ...la escencia de las 2 chicas con sus digimons ...son diferentes ! .

-davis: QUE ? ...por que hay 2 yanniel? ! ..QUE ESTA PASANDO ?! O_O ...

-willis: -toca su pecho .- si .. terriermon tienes razon ,entonces ,la escencia oscura no es del lugar, sino de la yanniel que estaba con nosotros ...si es asi ..

-yanniel: dai-kun ! ... willis ...! ,estan bien ? ... escuchen , no se quien sea esa chica ..pero les aseguro que esa no soy yo ! ...ya que ella queria atravesarle a davis una espada que tenia en sus manos ..!

-floramon: y esa digimon tampoco soy yo ! ... ella queria morder a demi !,lo vimos desde el aire ahora que estabamos con los demas a bordo de aquilamon ¡! .

-davis : QUE ¿?! O_O …..osea que … - mirando a la impostora aun en el suelo .- esa chica queria matarme a mi y a demiveemon ¿? ¡! O_O …..

-hikari : -llegando junto a los demas al sitio ,mientras que alcazaron a escuchar lo que yanniel le habia dicho a los chicos .- asi es …nosotros lo vimos desde arriba .!

-willis: izu-chan ….! ,muchachos ¡! .

-kari: chicos ..!

-tk: entonces …. Si esa es una impostora …. Cual es su verdadera identidad ¿? .

-chica: - se levanta toda lastimada al igual que tomo-.. grrr ..–sobandose en una de sus mejills donde resibio la patada de yanniel ,mientras tenia su miraba baja.- …..como te atreves a querrer golpearme en la cara …?...-ahí levanta su miraba mostrando su rostro furioso.- …MALDITA ESTUPIDA ….!.

-yanniel: yo ..? mas bien ….COMO TE ATREVES QUE QUERRER LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS ¿?! …TU QUIEN ERES ¿?! …..O QUE ERES ¿? ¡!COMO ESTE TIENES MI APARIENCIA Y TU DIGIMON LA DE TANEMON ¿?! …

-hikari: es cierto …tu quien eres ¿?!

-chica: que quienes somos nosotras ¿? …-ahí sonrie malevolamente.- muy buena pregunta ….digamos que somos …..SU PEOR PESADILLA ¡! -sonrie aun mas malignamente.- ..false identity off ..!

La impostora levanta sus brazos de forma horizontal y ahí cuando su apariencia falsa se desaparece dejando ver su verdadera imagen la cual curiosamente seguia siendo identica a yanniel pero con ciertas diferencias ,ya que al contrario de ella ,el cabello de la impostora era de color café oscuro ,sus ojos de color rojos-carnesi , mientras que su ropa parecia ser una especie de uniforme escolar cuyo sueter era color azul-marino bastante oscuro ,su blusa que portaba debajo de este asi como su falda de eran de color azul celeste ,tenia unas calcetas de color blanco y sus zapatos eran del mismo color que su sueter pero un poco mas oscuro ,por ultimo ,usaba una corbata negra .

-tomo: -se levanta .- me las pagaras planta sudesarrollada … ¡! False identity off ¡! –es ahí cuando cuando tambien se muestra su verdadera apariencia y se deja ver que se trataba de una blacktanemon .- …jeje como les quedo el ojo ¿? nwn .

-chica: ( ya con su apariencia real ) no se lo esperaban verdad ¿? :)

Los muchachos estaban totalmente sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo .

-tk: que ¿?! ..esa es su apariencia real ¿?! ….

-kari: es como yanniel pero diferente ¡! O_O .

-mimi: y su digimon es una blacktanemon ¿?! O.O …nunca he visto a una de esas ….

-hikari: pero ahora exiguimos saber….cual es tu verdadero nombre ¿?! Y el que por que querias lastimar a nuestros amigos ¿?! ….vamos habla ¡! .

-yanniel: y de donde vienen tu y tu digimon ¿?! Por que te pareces a mi ¿?!

-chica: hmm..son preguntas excelentes y de acuerdo …,me han declarado la guerra :) nwn ,ya que ya saben que no soy su amiguita sabran lo que tanto desean saber pero eso no los librara de su perdicion –sonrie malevolamente.- mi nombre es igual que el tuyo ,pero para ustedes me llamo shadowyanniel ,he sido re-nombraba asi por que en mi habita una fuerza oscura ,una fuerza que nacio a la ira y odio que existe en mi persona , la razon por la que tenemos la misma apariencia a pesar de ciertas diferencias que todos ustedes "cabezas huecas " pueden ver ,es porque yo digamos que yo soy la " yanniel scruce " de otra dimencion ,algo similar pero tambien algo difenrente de la que ustedes vivien , y la verdad no tengo idea si ustedes lo sepan ,pero asi como su amiguita ha tenia dificultades en durante su vida en el pasado ,yo tambien las tuve pero ….lo que yo vivi …fue mil veces peor ,ya que cuando yo tenia 4 años ,mi padre abandono a mi madre y mi madre debido al dolor que le causo eso ,ella me abandono a mi dejandome sola con toda mis cosas en la orilla de una calle para que me perdiera ,yo nunca tuve hermanos ,mi tia-abuela quien era la unica de mi familia junto a su hija que me trataban bien ,murio de leusemia ,mientras que su hija debido a su trabajo ya no podia visitarme, muchos niños que iban a la escuela solian molestarme y tratarme como basura cada vez que me miraban en su camino , asi vivi el resto de mis años hasta que cumpli los 11 de edad ,entonces ,cansada de todo eso ,decidi escapar ,a cualquier ciudad o pais ,no me importada ,lo unico que queria era estar lejos de mis agresores ¡! …. Asi que un dia robe un dinero que el dueño habia descuidado en una tienda y consegui todo lo que necesita para poder viajar ,fui a un puerto y me cole en un barco pesquero ,el cual curiosamente iba rumbo a tokyo ,japon …. ,el viaje fue largo ,ya cuando llegue al pais ,baje del tranporte y estuve buscando lo que pense que seria mi nuevo hogar ,donde podria comenzar de nuevo , llegue en lo que parecia ser un orfanato ya que no tenia en donde dormir ,ahí me aceptaron ,les conte mi historia ,( para mi poca buena suerte tambien hablaban español ), me atendieron ,me alimentaron ,y todo ,hasta me inscribieron a la escuela ¡! ,yo ….estaba tan feliz por que ya tenia tiempo que no miraba la escuela y yo siempre quize aprender cosas nuevas y hacer amigos ,en mi primer dia al principio las cosas parecian ir bien :

-FLASHBLACK-

-shadowyanniel :(n/a: ahí en ese entonces tenia la apariencia de la yanniel normal) –caminando en un corredor mientras miraba en papel que tenia en las manos .- me pregunto donde estara el salon ¿? ….debe ser por aquí …pero no entiendo muy bien el mapa . ….

En ese momento choca con alguien.

-shadowyanniel: ahh! … lo siento ,lo siento ..dime estas bien ¿? .

-"..": si ,no te preocupes n.n , no me paso nada y tu tambien lo estas ¿? –ahí se acomoda los lentes debido a que se le movieron tambien y ahí mira a la joven ,la mira de arriba para abajo al nota que la pequeña yanniel no era de rasgos asiaticos .- ammmm …disculpa …..

-shadowyanniel: si ¿? ..sucede algo ¿? 0_0 .

-"…": descuida ,no es nada n.n ,es solo que …. Bueno nunca te habia visto por aquí antes ….aguarda…..eres nueva en la escuela ¿? .

-shadowyanniel: aaa si ,hoy acaban de ingresarme n.n .

-"…": wuaaa :D ¡! –grita emocionada.- mucho gusto ¡! ,mi nombre es yolei inoue n.n –le da la mano –

-shadowyanniel: ohh jeje ,mucho gusto yolei ,me llamo yanniel n.n , yanniel scruce –le corresponde.-

-yolei: mucho gusto yanniel n.n y dime que haces por aquí en los corredores ¿? .-.

-shadowyanniel: ohh ,bueno pues …sucede que estaba buscando mi salon ,pero no le entiendo mucho al mapa :P .

-yolei: dejame verlo …

-shadowyanniel: asi …-se lo da.-

-yolei: -lo toma y lo revisa.- veamos …wow ¡! …. Al parecer te toco en mi salon ,presisamente ahora iba para alla ,si gusta vamos n.n .

-shadowyannniel: vale n.n .

Ahí la pequeña castaña es guiada por la joven de cabellos lilas ,una vez que llegan al salon ..

-yolei: -asomandose y toca la puerta – ammm sensei ….- ahí entra al salon y le entrega el papel al maestro .-

-maestro:-lo resiva.- mmm ahamm….ahammm …muy bien ,de acuerdo .. –ahí mira a la pequeña yanniel tras la puerta.- puede pasar joven n.n ,y ..,gracias señorita inoue n.n

-shadowyanniel: amm gracias .- ahí entra al salon .-

Ahí en el salon la mayoria de los estudias estaban platicando de multiples cosas hasta que el maestro les llama la atencion.

-maestro: jovenes silencio ¡! .- ahí todos se calman .- hoy nos ha llegado una nueva estudiante ,su nombre es yanniel scruce ,asi que les pido de favor que sean amables con ella asi como les pido que la ayuden en lo que ella necesite ya que no entiende mucho nuestro idioma ,ya que ella es de un pais extranjero ,les quedo claro ¿? .

-alunmos: siii maestro ¡!

-maestro: muy bien señorita scruce ahora su asiento .- ahí busca en el salon hasta que logra ver un lugar libre .- aasi ahí hay uno , señorita scruce ,sientese junto a motomiya ,señorita inoue digale donde por favor …

-yolei: si maestro ,vamos yanniel .. –la guia hasta llegar a su lugar .- de acuerdo ,nos vemos en el descanzo ,tengo unos amigos que presentarte n.n .

-shadowyanniel: de acuerdo ,me parece bien n.n .

Ahí la joven yolei regresa a su lugar, mientras la clase inicio ,las cosas marchaban normal ,todos se pusieron a realizar los trabajos que les dejo el maestro ,en lo que pasaba eso la joven yanniel voltea hacia la ventana por un momento para buscar un algo de inspiracion en el paisaje de afuera pero ahí logra ver al joven que estaba sentando a lado suyo ,de cabello pelirojo alborotado ,moren ,ojiguindo y portaba unos googles en su cabeza , a la pequeña castaña le parecio muy lindo ,quedando embobada por unos momentos ,pero luego volvio a la normalidad y siguio con su trabajo , ya cuando llego la hora del almuerzo ..

-yolei: muy bien yanniel lo prometido es deuda ,ven vamos n.n .

-shadowyanniel: muy bien solo esperame .- saca la bolsa de su almuerzo .- ya vamos ….

Ahí ambas chicas se diriguen donde se encontraban los amigos de la joven inoue .

-yolei: kari ,cody ¡!,chicos ¡! –llendo con ellos.-

-kari y cody: hola yolei n.n ,

-yolei: miren chicos ,bueno kari ya el maestro la presento en nuestro grupo pero como cody va en otro grupo pues ,,,presentate yanniel .

-shadowyanniel: mucho gusto n.n ,mi nombre es yanniel scruce .

-kari: mucho gusto yanniel n.n .

-cody: bienvenida a la escuela n.n

-shadowyanniel: les agradesco mucho …

-yolei: bueno vayamos a comprar nuestros almuerzos y luego conversamos les parece ¿? n.n .

-kari y cody: claro n.n .

-shadowyanniel: vayan ustedes ,yo los espero n.n ,ya tengo mio desde casa n.n .

-kari: estas segura yanniel ¿? .

-shadowyanniel: si no se preocupen n.n .

-yolei: de acuerdo entonces en unos momentos volvemos .

-shadowyanniel: vale ,yo los espero por alla –apuntando hacia un banco .-

-yolei,kari y cody: de acuerdo ,ya volvemos .

Ahí los jovenes se retiran por un momento de lugar ,mientras la pequeña yanniel se fue a esperarlos sentada en una baqueta de por ahí ,la joven estaba feliz ya que las cosas parecian ir a la perfeccion en su primer dia de clases ,ya habia conocido personas muy amables , ya cuando miro que sus ahora nuevos amigos volvian al lugar ,ahí paso algo que no se esperaba .

-shadowyanniel: -mirando a los chicos.- aa ahí estan bueno ahora … -es ahí cuando de repente aparece un balon de soccer el cual goplea fuertemente en la cabeza de la joven ,haciendo que cayera inconciente al suelo .-

-yolei,kari y cody: yanniel ¡! –van hacia ella para antenderla .-

-cody: pero que fue eso ¿? ….

-yolei: de donde salio y quien lo abra lanzado hacia aquí ¿?

Ahí se miraba que se acercaba al lugar alguien que ellos conocian muy bien .

-"…": oigan me pasan el balon ¿?! .

-cody: eh ¿? –mira a lo lejos .- oigan miren es davis …

-kari: que ¿? Que no era que ya no nos hablaria ¿? :c .

-yolei: al parecer solo quiere su balon ….

-cody: entonces el fue el que ….

Ahí el joven ojiguindo no pudo evitar nota la escena de los jovenes tratando de ayudar a la pequeña yanniel ,pero sin embargo este no le tomo mucha importancia, simplemente tomo se balon y se retiro del lugar sin diriguirle una sola palabrar a los muchachos ,dejando ver su actitud fria .

-cody: vieron eso ¿? ¡! :/ … ni si quiera pregunto que fue lo que paso ¿? ,que si a quien golpeo con el balon estaba bien ,en fin ,nada ¡! .

-yolei: recuerden ,que desde hace dias que el dejo de ser nuestro amigo u.u …

-kari: ojala volviera ser el antes ,por un lado me siento culpable de que el ahora sea asi :c .. –poniendo cara triste-

-yolei: kari no es tu culpa ,tu intencion no era lastimarlo ,tu solamente ….- en eso se escucha otra voz masculina que interrumpe a yolei .-

-"..": oigan chicos ¡! .

-kari: tk ¡! ….

-tk:-llegando al lugar y mira la pequeña yanniel inconsiente en el suelo .- oigan que paso ¿?... esperen ... que ella no es la nueva aluma del salon ¿? O_o .

-yolei: asi es tk , su nombre es yanniel y pasa que ella recibio un balonazo de davis ,hace unos momentos vino por el balon pero el ni siquiera nos dijo nada ,solo llego ,tomo el balon y se fue :/ ,hizo como su nosotros no existieramos ….

-tk: ohh ….al parecer el sigue …con esa actitud no ¿? :/

Los chicos asienten .

-kari: podrias ayudarnos a llevarla a la enfermeria ¿? …. Al parecer el golpe que ella recibio fue muy fuerte ….

-tk: claro ,permitanme …

Ahí entre los 4 cargaron a la pequeña como pudieron y camiraron rumbo a la enfermeria ,una vez ahí ,la acostaron con mucho cuidado en una de las camillas y la antendieron .

-tk: -terminando de ponerle vendas en la cabeza .- listo ,creo que sera suficiente …

-kari: muchas gracias tk C: ,

-cody: miren ,ya esta reaccionando :D .

-shadowyanniel: -despertando.- mmm…hmm … -abre sus ojos y mira a los chicos.- mu…muchachos …? ….

-yolei: yanniel …! ,que bueno que despiertas ¡ :D ,,,dinos estas bien ¿? .

-shadowyanniel: si .. eso …creo .- levantandose quedando sentada ..- esperen …en donde estamos ¿? Que paso ¿? O_o ., por que me duele la cabeza ¿? Auuch ¡! . …..

-kari: descuida ,estas en la enfermeria y recibiste un balonazo … ,asi que te trajimos hasta aquí ya que no reaccionabas ,aquel golpe te dejo inconsiente, de verdad estabamos muy preocupados …

-tk: y yo te puse las vendas que llevas puestas ,a por cierto ,mi nombre es takeru takaishi ,pero dime "tk" , mucho gusto yanniel n.n

-shadowyanniel: igualmente y muchas gracias por las vendas tk n.n ,pero diganme saben de donde salio aquel balon ¿? Esque me tomo desprevenida …

-yolei: pues fue davis u.u …

-shadowyanniel: eh ¿? Conoces a quien pateo el balon ¿? ..y ustedes chicos ¿?

-kari:a decir verdad si yanniel ,veras fue nuestro amigo davis , o bueno nuestro "ex – amigo"

-shadowyanniel: ehh ¿? ,en serio ¿? eh ,,, .." ex – amigo " ¿? …por que ¿? Paso algo con el ¿? .

-tk; ammm es una larga historia yanniel u.u …-poniendo rostro triste.-

-shadowyanniel: ohh ….como ¿? ….paso algo malo con el ¿? .

-yolei: bueno chicos ,yo digo que yanniel debe saberlo ,digo ,ya que apenas la conocemos ,pero a mi parece alguien de confianza ….

-cody: yo opino lo mismo que yolei ….

-tk: de acuerdo ,y tu kari que opinas ¿? …

-kari: esta bien c: , entonces te contaremos ….

-shadowyanniel: vale n.n ,diganme que paso con su amigo ¿? .

-yolei: veras yanniel sucedió asi ,hace 3 años nuestro amigo daisuke ,( a quien le decimos "davis" ) ,era una buena persona ,vivimos muchas experiencias buenas con el ,al principio cuando lo conocimos el era un poco" torpe " ( por asi decirlo),y bastante terco ,pero con el tiempo a atraves de muchas experiencias que vivimos el habia demostrado mucha madurez ,hasta ser alguien mejor de lo que ya era ,siempre ha sido amable con nosotros ,todo marchaba bien ,pero hace unas semanas que eso cambio …

-shadowyanniel: eh ¿? Por que ¿? Que fue lo que le paso ¿? .

Ahí los chicos le cuentan a yanniel ,un poco de davis : que la razon por la cual el dejo de ser su amigo esque hace unas semanas se habia declarado a kari ,ya que desde hace mucho el joven pelirojo a estado enamorado de ella ,pero sin embargo , kari solo lo ha visto como un amigo y cuando este se le declaro ,la kamiya menor tuvo que decirle que ella no estaba enamorada de el ,ya que ya tenia a persona a quien ya amaba y que esa persona resulta que era el joven tk , quien ademas ya era su pareja , lo cual para el chico de los googles fue un golpe durisimo pero tan duro que se lo lastimo por completo ,haciendo que el decidiera dejar a sus amigos para asi no tener que estar cerca de tk y kari debido a su dolor ,y su personalidad ha cambiado,que ya no era el buen chico de antes, sino que ahora era alguien ,frio y de muy mal carácter ,la historia sorprendio mucho a yanniel .

-tk: y eso fue todo lo que paso …..

-shadowyanniel: ohh vaya ,eso debio ser terrible para el :c ….

-yolei: si ,lo fue mucho …..nunca antes lo habias visto tan mal ….

-kari: no fue mi intencion herir sus sentimientos ,pero ,debia decirle la verdad ….. u.u

-shadowyanniel: lo entiendo kari e hiciste lo correcto al decirlo ,no tienes que sentirte mal , aveces es mejor decir la verdad n.n

-kari: lo se u.u ,gracias yanniel c:

Luego de ahí los chicos se relajaron un momento ,y decidieron almorzar en la enfermeria ,en lo que quedo del descanzo los jovenes estuvieron conversando de cosas buenas ,lo cual ayudo sentir mejor a yanniel por lo de su golpe en la cabeza y se quita la venda , luego de ahí ,sono el timbre y los jovenes fueron a clase , y en lo quedo en el trancurso del dia, yanniel miro una vez mas al joven pelirojo que estaba sentado a un lado de ella y miro que este estaba muy callado y que tenia rostro de no estar bien,demasiado serio , muy al contrario del resto de los destudiantes en el aula,asi como tambien pudo ver estaba un balon de soccer algo sucio como su acabaran de usarlo, a un lado de su asiento ..,por lo que sospecho que podria ser el joven davis de cual

-shadowyanniel .-(pensando: acaso ….ese sera el joven de quien yolei y los chicos me hablaron ¿? …..pobre chico ,ya me imagino lo que sintio cuando fue rechazado ,yo tambien me senti asicuando mi mama me abandono ,me senti rechazada tambien , …..nadie en este mundo merece sufrir ,hmm….ya se … vere si mañana logro hablar con ese chico davis ,tal vez lo pueda ayudar y vuelva a ser el chico de antes ,…si lo intentare ,))

Ahí la pequeña continua con su trabajo en la clase , hasta que finalmente llega la hora de volver a casa ,en la salida se estaba despidiendo de los chicos .

-shadowyanniel: muchas gracias por averme ayudado en la enfermeria ,fue un gusto conocerlos n.n ,espero que mañana podamos volver a juntarnos ,..digo … si es posible nwnU .

-kari: descuida yanniel ,claro que puedes e igual para nosotros fue un gusto conocerte ,si gustas mañana en el almuerzo podemos darte un "tour" por varias zonas de la escuela para que asi la vayas conociendo n.n .

-shadowyanniel: ,de acuerdo ,eso se oye bien nwn .

-yolei: de acuerdo ,entonces ahí nos vemos mañana chicos ,ademas yo ya me debo ir tambien ,le prometi a mis padres que llegando los ayudaria con la tienda ,ahí nos vemos ¡! – sale a toda marcha del lugar .-

-cody: oye yolei espera ¡! ,se supone que quedamos de ir juntos a casa ,! …. Adios chicos – sale tras yolei .-

-tk: de acuerdo nosotros tambien nos kari n.n …

-kari: es cierto ,tai los invito a ti y matt a cenar ,- ahí le toma la mano a su pareja.- entonces ahí nos vemos mañana yanniel, que descanzes n.n .

-shadowyanniel: de acuerdo ,gracias ,igual a ustedes ,adios .

Ahí cada quien parte directo a su destino ,ya cuando la pequeña yanniel llega finalmente al orfanato , ahí la atienden ,le dan de cenar junto a los otros niños y jovenes desamparados ,ya cuando terminan se han todo a dormir ,ya en su cama la pequeña se quedo pensando por un momento acerca de lo que tenia pensando hacer mañana con el joven davis .

-shadowyanniel.- acostada en su cama.- ((pensando: mañana si tengo la oportunidad espero poder acercarme a ese chico davis y tal vez hable con el , le dire que conosco a los chicos y se de su situacion ,luego intentare decirle unas cuantas cosas y aver si logro hacerlo reaccionar ante lo que esta haciendo de alejarse de sus amigos , no se que le dire muy bien del todo :S ..pero … algo que se me ocurrira ….eso espero …,ya que nadie merece estar triste …. Cierto …no es asi ¿? n.n )) . – ahi finalmente cierra sus ojos y se queda dormida .-

Ya al dia siguiente,la joven yanniel se levanto temprano para ir a la escuela ,en todo el camino estuvo pensando en lo creia que decia hablar con el joven pelirojo ,espera que de esa forma pudiera ayudarlo a volver a ser el amigo de yolei,tk,kari y cody ,despues de todo ,ella sentia que lo menos que podia hacer luego del buen recibimiento que ellos habian echo con ella ,ya cuando finalmente llego al plantel miro a miro de los estuantes ahí ,entre ellos al mismisimo chicos de los googles ,el cual estaba solo ,muy serio y callado, pero a pesar de ello la joven nota algunas cosas particulares en el ..

-shadowyanniel: ((pensando: vaya ,a pesar de no verse feliz ,se ve bien ,es decir ,bueno amm ,,,,feo feo ,,,no es ohh ! digo ...…. Bueno debo concertrarme ,vamos yanniel tu puedes )) –es ahí cuando camina donde y conforme se va acercando ada vez nota que el es bastante lindo ,a pesar de su seriedad , ya cuando esta se encuentra a un lado de el .- ammm ….buen…buenos dias n.n .

-davis: eh ¿? .. –voltea a verla.- amm …buenos dias .-. .

-shadowyanniel: ve…veras ,no se si lo recuerdes ,pero ayer llegue a la escuela ,voy en el mismo grupo que tu ….mi nombre es yanniel ,tu eres davis no ¿? ..

-davis: aam si .-. ,esperas como sabes mi nombre ¿? … -.-

-shadowyanniel: veras ,ayer presisamente ,conoci a tus amigos y ellos me contaron que fuiste tu quien .,,,bueno , lanzo un balon de soccer el cual termino golpeandome en la cabeza :P n.n ,pero descuida ,no hay ningun remordimiento ,ya que a decir verdad me gustaria nose …conocerte un poco mas ….-ahí davis la interrumpe.-

-davis: asi que ello me delataron -.- , si es ai ,entonces lo siento pero no interesa hablar de nada …-volteando dandole la espalda.-

-shadowyanniel: pero 0_0 …escucha ,se como te debes de sentir respecto a lo que te paso ,ser rechazado es una de las cosas mas dolorosas que uno puede llegar a vivir ,pero te aseguro que la vida sigue ademas ….-la vuelve a interrumpir.-

-davis: saber lo que siento ¿? ,,ja …! ,disculpa pero estas equivocada ,nadie sabe como me siento ¡! ,nadie lo entiende ¡! ,nadie entiende nada de lo que yo siento porque a nadie le importo ,ademas si la vida sigue a mi me da igual , ya no me importa lo que pase ,asi que ..- ahí camina alejando del lugar .- se acabo esta platica …. Adios …

-shadowyanniel: oye pero …

-davis: -voltea a verla enojado.- nada de" peros " ¡! Dije "adios" . ¡! – ahí sale corriendo en lo que se miraba que comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos .-

-shadowyanniel: vaya …pero que mal esta ese chico …

-"..": yanniel-san ¡! –se escuchaba a lo lejos .-

-shadowyanniel: eh ¿? –voltea a ver y mira que se trataba de los chicos.- hola muchachos :D ¡! .

Ahí cuando los chicos se encuentran con ella .

-yolei: yanniel-san ,que sucedió ¿? …

-shadowyanniel: amm de que hablas yolei ¿? .-. .

-tk: cuando entramos por la puerta de la escuela pudimos ver que estabas hablando con davis y que este no parecia estar nada contento ._. ,dinos te hizo algo ¿?

-shadowyanniel: ohhh ,no ,no paso nada ,descuiden …

-cody: en serio ¿? …

-shadowyanniel: en serio ,no se preocupen …

-kari: pero yanniel ,de que estabas hablando con davis ¿? .-.

-shadowyanniel: ohh pues , veran a decir ,yo trataba de hablar con el para ver si podia ayudarlo con su situacion.

-cody: eh ¿? Querias ayudar a davis ¿? .

-shadowyanniel: si ,de verdad me gustaria ayudarlo ,pues me parece muy triste que deje ir algo tan valioso como lo son los amigos ,asi como con esto poder ayudarlos tambien a ustedes a reacuperar a su amigo ,se que tal vez no es asunto mio del todo ,pero senti que debia hacer algo por ustedes luego de haberse tomado la molestia de curarme en la enfermeria …

-kari: es muy amable de tu parte yanniel n.n ,en serio agradecemos que quiero ayudarnos a recuperar a nuestro amigo ,pues si lo extrañamos mucho pero ,por otro nado no creemos que sea posible ,ya que anteriormente nosotros hemos intentado ,pero sin importar cuando lo intentemos es inutil ,no quiere hablar ni con nosotros ni con otros de nuestros amigos u.u .

-shadowyanniel: ohh ya veo ,y en serio tienen mas amigos ¿? …..

-tk: si,y de hecho el dia de mañana pensabamos ir a visitar a uno de ellos ,a quien ya tenemos tiempo de no verlo y ver si podia ayudarnos a hacer razonar a davis .

-yolei: oigan ,ahora que lo pienso ,que les parece si invitamos invitamos a yanniel mañana para que venga con nosotros y conozca a ken y a ver si nos ayuda con lo de davis¿? .

-shadowyanniel: ken ¿? .-.

-cody: es uno de nuestros amigos ,a quien pensamos ir a visitar mañana .

-kari: ademas de que el era el mejor amigo de davis .

-shadowyanniel: ohh ya veo .w. ,pues no se ,es decir ,no quiero molestarlos chicos …

-tk: no te preocupes yanniel n.n ,es buena idea lo que dice yolei ,además esta bien para que vayas conociendo mas gente de por aquí …

-shadowyanniel: de acuerdo,creo que si ire …

-yolei: bingo ¡! ,entonces ya esta ¡! n.n

-cody: chicos ,creo que ya momento de que entremos a clases ,yo ya debo irme ,ahí nos vemos en el almuerzo ¡! –decia mientras se alejaba del lugar .-

-los demás: de acuerdo ,ahí nos vemos cody! .

-yolei: bueno yanniel vamos a clase ,

-shadowyanniel: de acuerdo n.n

Ahí los jóvenes se van hasta su aula ,una que llegan comienzan a conversar un poco ,en uno de esos momento mientras los chicos hablaban la joven yanniel ,miro por un momento al chico de los googles quien estaba en su asiento bastante serio y aparentemente bastante triste ,.

-shadowyanniel: ((pensando: vaya ,al parecer se puso triste cuando le hable sobre su situación ,no fue mi intenion u.u ,yo solo quiero ayudarlo a que vuelva ser el chico que yolei y los otros conocieron ,me mucha curiosidad por conocer como era antes ,porque no me parece justo que el este de malas ,se ve veria mejor si sonriera porque …por lo que veo – mirándolo fijamente.- el parece ser …muy lindo ….ahhh ,espera ,,,,,ahora no es momento de pensar en eso ¡! / ,debo concentrarme primero )) – ahí vuelve a su conversación con los chicos .-

Ya luego de ese momento ,las clases comenzaron ,estuvieron haciendo trabajos como de costumbre ,hasta que finalmente llega la hora del amuerzo ,ya ahí los jóvenes se reunieron en la parte trasera de la escuela , ahí en ese trayecto yanniel vio pasar al pelirojo davis ,y entonces sintió la necesidad de ir a intentar hablar de nuevo con el ,aunque lo mas probable esque el moreno se negaría a hacerlo pero aun asi ,yanniel pensó en arriesgarse ,primero tenia que separase por un momento de sus nuevos amigos .

-shadowyanniel: oigan ..chicos ,me disculpan –se levanta de su asiento .-

-kari: sucede algo yanniel ¿? –extrañada.-

-shadowyanniel: oh no nada ,descuida n.n ,es solo que …ammm …debo ir al baño .

-cody: pero si apenas vamos a almorzar …

-tk: dejala cody ,tiene todo el derecho …

-shadowyanniel: bueno ,enseguida vuelvo – ahí sale corriendo el lugar .,pero sin embargo no iba en dirección al baño ,sino hacia por donde vio al ojiguindo caminar .- (pensando: espero que esta vez si pueda hablar con el ..))

Ahí siguió su camino ,no tardo mucho para encontrar al ijoguindo ,quien estaba parado recargando su espalda en una de las paredes del edificio.

-shadowyanniel: ((pensando: ahí esta ese chico … espero que esta vez acepte escucharme …. )))

Ahí la pequeña camina hacia donde el joven ,tratando de estar serena ,tranquila ,calmada ,en fin en otras palabras actuar normal ,sin embargo no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa conforme se acercaba a el ,ya que ella podía ver que en serio el era demasiado lindo ,a pesar de su seriedad y mal carácter , ya una vez cuando logro acercársele …

-shadowyanniel: amm hola de nuevo ,disculpa …

-davis: -la mira.- aahh …eres tu otra ves -.- .si quieres hablar de lo mismo ,ni te molestes ..no me interesa …. :/ -se voltea dándole la espalda.-

-shadowyanniel: escuchame ,se que no te sientes bien para hablar de algo doloroso ,pero creeme ,que guardarte el dolor para ti solo no te hace nada de bien ,aveces es mejor expersarlo para sentirse mejor y pensar con claridad las cosas …

-davis: es inútil ….

-shadowyanniel: eh ¿? ….

-davis: es inútil ,de nada me sirve hablar de mis asuntos con otras personas ,ya que los demás no me entienden ,ellos no saben como me siento ,creen que me conocen pero no es asi …,es mas fácil juzgarme que conocerme ,lo es para ellos ,asi que si las personas que conozco no me entienden ,como tu que eres una desconocida si crees poder comprender como me siento ¿? ,solo YO se cual es son mis emociones …- baja de mirada .- ..asi que no digas esas tonterías .- ahí comienza derramar una lagrima de un de sus ojos .- …ni si quiera lo intentes porque no conseguiras nada … -mientras se escuchaba algo mal .-

-shadowyanniel: eh? –ahí se preocupa.- ((pensando: vaya ….. al parecer las cosas no están saliendo como lo pensé …,pero no puedo quedarme asi ….)) … estas bien ¿?

-davis: si –ahí limpia su lagrima. Pero aun se escuchaba mal .- ...digo … que te importa . ¡! …

-shadowyanniel: oye tranquilo , no tienes que apenarte –ahí se acerca y pone una de sus manos en el hombro del moreno.- …esta bien llorar ….

-davis: no! ..tu no entiendes ¡! …..yo no apeno de nada ¡! ,además insisto lo que me pase no te es tu incumbencia …! –mueve su hombro quitándose de encima la mano de yanniel.- dejame solo ¡! – se voltea y empuja a la joven tirándola al suelo ,luego sale corriendo mientras soltaba todas sus lagrimas .-

La joven estaba sorprendida ( mas de lo que estaba ) ,por la brusca actutid del joven .

-shadowyanniel: amm … -levantandose.- de verdad ,este chico esta mal …. –se limpia la tierra que le cayo .- definitivamente aunque este lo niege ,si necesita ayuda ,pues no esta bien reservarse el dolor para si mismo …..de verdad no me gusta cuando alguien esta triste y se guarda todo su dolor para si mismo …en fin ,hoy no pude hacer mucho ,pero espero poder tener suerte en la sig. ocasión …-mientras mira como se alejaba el joven.- eso espero …

Ahí la joven decidió regresar con sus amigos quienes la debían estar esperándola para comer todos juntos ,ya cuando estuvo comiendo con ellos ,le preguntaron si ella estaba bien ya que la notaron muy pensativa ,pero la joven les dijo que estaba bien ,que no había pasado nada , luego de ahí se escucho el timbre de volver a clase , los jóvenes amigos fueron de regreso a su salón , donde ahí continuaron con los trabajos , ,hasta que finalmente llego la hora de volver a casa …

/ en la salida/ .

-yolei: muy bien ,entonces como mañana saldremos temprano de la escuela ,iremos a la escuela de nuestro ken ,de acuerdo ¿? .

-los demás: de acuerdo ¡! :D

-yolei: tu que dices yanniel ¿? .w.

-shadowyanniel: de acuerdo ,me parece bien .

-yolei: de acuerdo ,entonces mañana los veo chicos ,-mientras se retira del lugar .-

-los demás: adiós yolei ¡! .

-cody: yo tambien debo irme ,nos vemos mañana chicos –se aleja tambien .-

-tk: bueno kari ,gustas que te acompañe a casa ¿?' .w.

-kari: claro nwn – ahí le toma la mano a su pareja .- ahí nos vemos yanniel-san ,que descanzes n.n .

-shadowyanniel: gracias ,igual a ustedes chicos . –decia amablemente.-

Ahí cada quien se retira camino hacia su respectio hogar , en todo el camino la joven yanniel no podía dejar de pensar en el joven ,pues su caso le había llamado mucho la atención ,pero tambien por un momento recordó aquellos ojos guindos del mismo joven ,los cuales a pesar de haber demostrado enoio ,le parecieron presiosos …

-shadowyanniel: (( pensando : en serio no se porque …pero …a pesar de su mal carácter ,no pude evitar ver que tiene unos lindos ojos , bueno ,a decir verdad es el muy lindo ,pero ….por que ¿? … por que me pongo a pensar en ello viendo la situación ¿? O-o – ahí sacude su cabeza.- bueno ,deben ser ideas mias …en fin ,me alistare para mañana )))

Ya cuando llega al orfanato ,ahí la atienden como siempre ,y cena ,hace la tarea que le dejaron de la escuela y se va a dormir ,

Ya al dia sig. …

CONTINUARA ….


	22. cap22:regreso al mar oscuro parte4

cap.22 ** regreso al mar oscuro ,un nuevo mal ** parte 4 : los celos de hikari hacia shadow yanniel .

ya al dia sig. la joven hispana despues de levantarse ,se viste, arregla y todo , se enprende camino a la escuela ,en todo el camino aun su mente seguia la imagen del joven moreno ,lo cual la confundia mas .

-shadowyanniel:(( pensando: pero que sucede conmigo ? O_o ... en serio ,por que no puedo sacarme a ese chico de mi cabeza ? ...-se sacude la cabeza.-... debo concertarme en la escuela y en los muchachos ... y el la visita en el amigo de ellos : ken ... )) .

la joven sigue caminando hasta que por fin llega al instituto ,pero justamente al entrar a la entranda ,justamente ahi estaba el chico de los googles ,parado en la esquina ,lo cual hizo que por algun motivo al verlo ,la joven castaña se estremeciera .

-shadowyanniel: (( pensando: y pensando en el rey de roma ... O_O ,bueno que hago ? pensaba distraerme pero ... ayayayay ,bueno que esta vez tendre que evitar contacto con el ...)) .

ahi la joven intenta caminar hacia el edificio con toda naturalidad pero ahi nota que el pelirojo por algun motivo voltea a verla donde ella pero con una miraba seria que llego a darle algo de escalofrios ,sin embargo tambien que sintiera una sensancion como de cosquillas en su estomago ,asi que ella por sus nervios acelero el paso y finalmente entro al edificio ,en camino al salon se quedo aun mas extrañada de su sentir causada por el ojiguindo .

-shadowyanniel: ((pensando: madre mia ! O/O ...pero que fue eso que senti ? -tocando su estomago.- en serio por que ese chico me esta haciendo sentir esto ? ./. ...en algo que da miedo ..pero tambien ...se siente bien ...buaaaa ! ... en serio que necesito ayuda T-T )) .

/ ya una vez en el salon de clases /.

-shadowyanniel: buenos dias ! ...-entrando .-

-tk,kari,yolei: buenos dias yanie-san n.n .

-shadowyanniel: -ahi nota la ausencia del maestro y los demas alunmos.- eh? y los demas ...?

-yolei: aun no han llegado ,ya que a decir verdad llegamos temprano ,vez ? -le muestro la hora en el reloj del salon .-

-shadowyanniel: como ? enserio ? ..yo pense que ya era algo tarde nwnU ...pero fin ,que bueno que llegamos temprano que los demas ..y muy curioso jeje ..

-yolei: en fin ,te gustaria platicar con nosotros por mientras ? .

-shadowyanniel: seguro n.n (( pensando: eso me podria ayudar a distraerme de mis raras emociones ...))) .

ahi los buenos amigos estuvieron conversando un poco en lo que llegaban el maestro y los demas estudiantes , poco a poco comenzaron a ellar hasta el ultimo alunmo el cual era presisamente el joven davis ,claro que la pequeña yanniel no pudo evitar notar su presencia y se rapidamente cubrio su cara con uno de sus libros ( ya que ella estaba sentada ) ,al llegar finalmente el maestro comenzaron la clases como de costumbre ,todos hacian los trabajos que les ponian a hacer ,luego paso la hora del almuerzo ,cuando termino ,volvieron a clases todos ,asi estuvieron hasta que finalmente llego la hora de volver a casa ,pero como la salida fue temprana ahi los jovenes se reunieron para ir todos juntos a casa del peliazul ichijouji ken .

-yolei: muy bien ya estan todos listos ? .

-cody: si lo estoy ...

-tk y kari: nosotros tambien ...

-shadowyanniel: yo igual lo estoy n.n .

-yolei: muy bien entonces vamos :D ! .

ahi finalmente emprende camino ,primero se difijieron a la estracion de trenes hacia tamachi ( claro que en el mismo camino los jovenes le escaron a yanniel que tamachi donde vivia ken quedaba algo lejos ) ,luego de aver viajado en tren , siguieron caminando hacia el vecindario hasta que llegaron finalmente .

/ en la puerta de la residencia ichijouji /

-yolei: muy bien llegamos n.n .

-shadowyanniel: aqui vive su amigo ? .w.

-kari: asi es n.n .

-tk: hay que tocar aver si esta ..

-yolei: hai .- ahi toca el timbre.- ojala este ...

-shadowyanniel: y diganme como es su amigo ? .

-kari: pues ...

En ese momento la puerta es abierta pero no por el joven ichijouji,sino por una joven rubia caucasica de ojos verde esmeralda lo cual dejo asombrados pero al mismo tiempo extrañados ya que nunca antes la habian visto.

-..: si ¿? …

-tk: ammm ..0_0 ..disculpa ..que aquí no es la recidencia ichijouji? .

-…: claro n.n , por que ¿? En que les puedo servir ¿?...

-kari: esque buscamos a nuestro amigo ken ,no sabemos si lo conoscas ….

-…: aaaa .son amigos de ken ¿?

-los chicos: si …

-…: mucho gusto , veran mi nombre es hikari sayonji ,y soy la novia de ken ,pasen ,el esta en su habitacion …

-los chicos: muchas gracias y mucho gusto hikari n.n .

-shadowyanniel: ((pensando: el joven ken tiene novia ¿? …vaya ..el es un afortunado ..por lo que veo es linda .w. ))

Ahí los jovenes son guidados por la joven hikari hacia la habitacion del peliazul y entran ..

-hikari: amm…ken-chan …tienes visitas ….

-ken: ehh …visitas ¿? Quienes ¿? …..

Yolei,tk,kari y cody: hola ken :D …

-ken: chicos hola :D ….tanto tiempo sin verlo :") …y por lo que veo ya conocieron a hikari n.n .

-hikari: si ,ya me conocieron pero ,se me paso preguntarles sus nombres nwnU .

-yolei: aa claro n.n ,,,, veras hikari ,mi nombre es yolei ,

-cody: yo soy cody ..

-kari: soy kari ..

.-tk: mi nobre es takeru ,pero llamame "tk" .

-yolei: y tambien traemos con nosotros a una nueva amiga ,llego hace unos dias a la escuela …

-ken: en serio ¿? De quien se trata ….

-shadowyanniel: -acercandose al frente.- amm soy yo …mucho gusto …me llamo yanniel …-dandole su mano de forma timida .-

-ken: igual es gusto es mio n.n – le toma la manos .- no tienes que ser timida ,estas entre amigos ..-le decia muy amablemente.-

Ahí en ese momento ,la joven sayonji por al algun motivo no pudo evitar sentirse a disgusto con esa escena ,sin embargo ,decidio no decir nada acerca de ello ..

-ken: y diganme chicos …a que se debe su visita ¿? ….

-tk: ammm …. Veras ken … es acerca de davis … u.u …

-ken: que ¿? Pasa con el ¿?...

-hikari: hablan de un amigo suyo ¿? …

-kari: si ,o bueno ….almenos lo era …u.u .

-ken; por que ¿? Que paso ¿? ….

Ahí los chicos toman asiento y le cuentan la situacion sobre el chico de los googles ,asi como con la llegada de la joven yanniel quien ha intentando ayudarlo ,hablando con el para ver si puede hablar para que vuelva a ser el mismo ,pero ha sido algo dificl debido a la fria y muy cambiada actitud del joven moreno …

-shadowyanniel: y desde entonces he tratado de ayudarlo pero ,el parece resistir ….u.u ,me da tristeza su caso – baja su miraba triste.-

-ken: -le levanta la miraba a la pequeña.- de verdad eres muy amable ,te lo agradesco mucho que quieras ayudarlo n.n .

-shadowyanniel: -tratando de sonreir.- muchas gracias n.n .

La joven hikari pudo sentir en la pequeña castaña una especie de escencia lo cual en parte si era de tristeza y frustracion de no poder ayudar a alguien ,pero tambien pudo detecar en sus palabras que por algun motivo en la joven hispana estaban empezando a nacer emociones por el chico de los googles .,algo pero paresiera ser mucho mas que solo buenas intenciones …."acaso la pequeña yanniel comenzaba a sentir atraccion por el chico de los googles ¿?" se pregunto a si misma en su interior ,sin embargo en ese momento no le presto mucho atencion ,lo que la inquieto un poco era que cuando su novio ken le levanto la miraba a la pequeña scruce ,no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos ,aunque prefirio callar ya que apenas la estaba empezando a conocer al igual que los otros chicos ,.

-hikari: y dinos yanniel-san … solo por curiosidad ..por que te dieron ganas de ayudar al amigo de ken-chan ,si no lo conoces bien ¿? …. Digo ….es en el buen sentido

-yanniel: oh …pues …a decir verdad ,por un lado ,es como forma de agradecimiento a yolei y a los otros que me atendieron en la enfermeria cuando recibi aquel balonado ….

-hikari: y por el otro lado? ….

-yanniel: bueno ….por el otro lado …..yo …..((pensando: lo hago para poder ver la sonrisa del joven davis ,pues a pesar de su mal carácter ….es el muy lindo ./. ..pero …por que ¿? O-o ))

-hikari: si yanie-san ¿? …

-yanniel: oh –vuelve a la realidad:- oh ,,bueno yo …amo ayudar cuando puedo nwnU .

-hikari: hmmm…. Ok –dijo no muy convencida.-

-ken: bueno chicos ,entonces si veo a davis ,yo tambien tratare de hablar con el ,despues de todo es el mi amigo ,el me ayudo en el pasado ..

-kari: si ,te lo agradeceriamos mucho ken ,de verdad ,porque si lo hemos extrañado mucho u.u

-ken: si ,no se preocupen n.n ,en fin –suspira.- ….me gustaria hablar con poco mas contigo yanniel ,ya que por lo que acabas de decir ,no de aquí de la ciudad ,de donde eres ¿? …

-yanniel: oh pues ….yo soy america latina ….

-ken: y por que te mudaste hasta aquí shibuya …?

-yanniel: amm… es una larga historia u.u ,de la cual prefiero no hablar ….

-ken: amm … de acuerdo.

-yolei: pero si nos gustaria que nos contaras ken …como fue que hikari y tu se conocieron …

-ken: amm.. veran fue de esta forma …

Ahí el peliazul le cuenta a los chicos como fue que el y su novia hikari se conocieron ,luego de ahí hikari les conto a los chicos un poco tambien de ella ,asi de un tema a otro ,se pasaron las horas conversando y en ese trancurso al parecer la pequeña yanniel ya se habia ganado la amistad del joven ichijouji,ya que este se portaba muy amable con ella ,pero tambien en varios de esos momento la joven sayonji no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos por ello ,ya que a la unica chica a quien el trataba de forma especial era presisamente a ella ,sin embargo ,siguio callando ya que no queria amargar el buen momento que todos los demas estaban pasando .ya cuando finalmente llego la hora de volver .

-ken: entonces ya se deben ir ¿?

-yolei: si ,ya que vivimos lejos de aquí tamachi y le prometi a mis padres que los ayudaria en la tienda .

-kari: y mi hermano volvio a invitar a cenar a matt y tk anuestra casa y debemos estar ahí .

-cody: igual ,mi madre y abuelo se preocuparian si no llego a casa ….

-ken; ya veo y tu yanniel-san ¿? ….

-yanniel: si ,igual debo irme …..

-ken:de acuerdo ,en serio ,me alegro mucho volver a verlos chicos ,y fue un placer conocerte yanniel-san ..

-yanniel: oh ,je ..igual lo fue para mi ken n.n ,e igualmente a usted joven hikari n.n

-hikari: jej ….eres muy amable n.n

-yolei: de acuerdo ,nos vemos despues , les parece el sabado en mi casa ¿? Ya que ese dia mis padres y hermanos saldran …

-ken; claro ,ahí estaremos hikari y yo ,verdad cariño ¿? –volteando a verla.-

-hikari: claro nwn .

-yolei: bingo nwn ¡! ,entonces ahí nos vemos el sabado en la tarde …

Ahí los jovenes salieron por la puerta siendo despedidos por la joven pareja de novios ,en lo que los amigos iban camino a la estacion de trenes ,la pareja se preparaba la cena .

-ken: dime …no te parecieron buenos mis amigos ¿? n.n .

-hikari: si ,al parecer son buenos chicos .w.

-ken: si ,lo son …

-hikari: ¿ y que piensas respecto a Yanniel-san?

-ken: es una buena chica ,muy amable y en ocaciones algo timida ,pero es muy buena persona ,por que ¿?

-hikari: por nada en realidad.. es solo que la trataste muy bien para ser la primera vez que se ven ..

-ken: ¿ a que te refieres ¿?

-hikari: bueno …cuando nos conocimos fuisto mas …frio conmigo …pero a ella le diste un trato unico …no crees ¿?

-ken: no empieces otra vez ¡! ,es solo una amiga ,no vayas mas alla de los limites por favor .

-hikari: eres tu el que los esta sobrepasando ¡! –deja caer furiosa las manos contra la mesa- dejate de tonterias ….hemos estado juntos desde hace un tiempo y tuve que hacer "meritos" para que fueras asi conmigo ….entonces… por que ¿?

-ken: no me vengas con esas cosas…no eres quien para reclaarme ..o si ¿? ,realmente crees que no me di cuenta de lo tuyos con ishida-san ¿?

-hikari: me voy a dormir ,cena solo –se va a su cuarto y se encierra .- maldita mocosa….

¿ cree que puede llegar a arruinar mi relacion con ken de esta forma ¿? No se lo perdonare …la hare pagar…! ….definitivamente la hare pagar ¡! No le permitire quedarse con mi ken-chan ,no la dejare ¡! .

/ mientras ya en el orfanato /

-yanniel: -tumbandose en su cama.-hoy fue muy divertido conocer al amigo de los chicos: ken y su novia hikari nwn ,hacen una linda pareja , -suspira- en fin … ojala el tenga la oportunidad de hablar con el joven davis …en serio …por que a decir verdad ,si quiero verlo sonreir ….e inssito … davis es muy lindo …..aaaa ¡! ….Dios mio ¡! Pero porque me pasa esto cuando pienso en ese pelirojo ¿? O_O ….. creo que me volvere loca :S ….en fin ,sera mejor dormir …

Ahí la pequeña logra consiliar el sueño y se queda dormia ,al dia sig. se leanto ,desayuno y todo y prendio su camino a la escuela ,en el camino seguia la imagen del pelirojo en su mente ,pues fue en lo unico que podia pensar ,entre mas trataba de sacarselo de la mente para tranquilizarse ,mas grande se hacia esa sensancion ,no se explicaba por que …

-shadowyanniel: ((pensando: argg….ya no entiendo porque esto me sucede :S XC ))

Ahí se entontraba hasta que finalmente llego a la escuela ,llego a su salon y se encontro de pronto con sus amigos .

-shadowyanniel: buenos dias nwn chicos .

Ahí ella se dirige hacia ellos y comienza a platicar con sus amigos pero en ese momento entra al salon nada mas ni nada menos que el chico de los googles , quien seguia demostrando una actitud fria e hizo como si los chicos no estuvieran presentes ,lo cual deprimio algo a los chicos , siguieron con su platica ,asi estuvieron hasta que comenzaron a llegar los alunmos y el maestro ,comenzaron las clases ,estuvieron trabajando como siempre hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo ,los chicos se juntaron donde la vez anterior ,ahí siguieron su conversacion ,pero ahí la pequeña castaña metio el asunto del pelirojo .

-shadowyanniel: saben chicos ,me parecio muy triste que el joven davis les hiciera la ley del hielo ..

-kari: si ,a nosotros tambien u.u ,antes solia hablar de cualquier cosa pero ni quiera un "buenos dias " dice … :c

-shadowyanniel: espero que el joven ken pueda hacerlo entrar en razon …

-tk: si ,nosotros tambien esperamos eso ,en fin ,comamos …

-todos: siiii ….

Ahí los chicos siguieron con su almuerzo hasta que sono el timbre para regresar a clases ,y asi pasaron los dias hasta que llego el dia viernes ,esa mañana de viernes la pequeña yanniel cuando entro y estos la salieron como de costumbre ..

-shadowyanniel: buenos dias chicos nwn .

-tk,kari,yolei: buenos dias yanniel –san

-yolei: oye yanniel ,no olvides que mañana estan invitados a ir a mi casa :).

-shadowyanniel: claro ,que no lo he olvidado n.n ,pero por donde queda tu direccion ¿?

-yolei: mira aquí la dice junto un mapa –le da un papel .-

-shadowyanniel: -lo toma y lo mira y lo guarda .- de acuerdo ,entonces ahí estare nwn .

-yolei: bingo nwn ¡!

-shadowyanniel: jejej siempre dices eso ¿?

-tk y kari: solo aveces nwn.

Ahí los chicos rien y ahí empezan a llegar los demas alunmos ( entre ellos el joven davis ) y luego el maestro ,asi comenzaron las clases ,luego paso el almuerzo ,cuando yanniel iba con sus amigos pudo ver como la vez anterior pasar por ahí ,sin la intencion de voltear a verlos ,lo cual volvio a poner tristes a los chicos ,pero a la pequeña yanniel no queria quedarse callada ,aun queria persevar en hablar con el joven moreno ,asi que la idea de ir a hablar con el volvio a su mente ..

-shadowyanniel: esperen chicos ya vuelvo – se aleja de los chicos y camina hacia donde iba el joven davis .-

-cody: espera ¡! Yanniel-oneechan ¡!

-tk y kari: yanie-san ¡!

-yolei: yanniel ¡!

-shadowyanniel: estare bien ¡! –corriendo-

Asi estuvo hasta que logro localizar al joven motomiya ..

-shadowyanniel: davis ¡!...

-davis: eh? –voltea a ver .- aaa ella de nuevo ¿? -.- ,no sabe cuando darse por vencida ¿?

-shadowyanniel: -llega con el.- davis …..

-davis: -voltea para no verla.- que quieres ahora ¿? -.-

-shadowyanniel: aun quiero hablar contigo ….

-davis: pero yo contigo no -.-

-shadowyanniel: lo siento pero debes escucharme ….,no puedes seguir asi con tus amigos haciendoles la ley del hielo ,eso es muy cruel despues de todo lo que has vivido y compartido tu con ellos en el pasado ,todo eso ,no puedes haberlo dejado en el olvido ¡!

-davis: tu como puedes saberlo ¿? -.- ,tu no sabes nada ….hablas por hablar ¡!

-shadowyanniel: hablo porque yo se la situacion ¡! Lo se todo ¡! ….

-davis: eh ¿? En serio …?

-shadowyanniel: asi es ,lo se todo ,se que estabas enamorado de kari y que ….

-davis: ya no quiero escucharte ¡! . -se tapa los oidos.- no quiero recordar nada de cuando rompieron mi corazon en mil pedazos irreparables ¡! Callate ¡! –le empiezan a salir lagrimas y se pone melancolico .- callate …callate callate …-comeinza a llorar.-

-shadowyanniel: eh ¿? (( pensando: oh oh, esto no va nada bien :s )) ,oye tranquilo –se acerca hacia el y le pone una mano en uno de sus hombros .- no es para tanto :S ,lo …lo siento ….

-davis :no te perdono ¡! . dejame ¡! –sale corriendo llorando de ahí .-

-shadowyanniel: vaya ..en lugar de ayudar ,parecen que las cosas se ponen peor ._. ,pero yo no me pienso rendir ,no quiero que esto siga asi ….de verdad no quiero …

Ahí la joven castaña de pelo largo regresa con sus amigos quienes se quedaron donde mismo ,ahí los amigos siguieron con su almuerzo,sono el timbre ,y volvieron a su clase ,estuvieron trabajando ,en ese transcurso la pequeña yanniel por mas que trataba no podia dejar de ver al joven motomiya ,pues a pesar de lo ocurrido hace un rato la belleza del moreno la hechizaba ,sin embargo , ella siempre trato de enfocarse en la clase, asi hasta que finalmente llego la hora de volver a casa ,los amigos se juntaron en la salida de la escuela para ahí citarse en la casa de yolei al dia sig,

-yolei: muy bien entonces lo vere mañana en mi casa …

-tk ,kari ,cody y shadowyanniel: claro n.n .

-shadowyanniel: sera un honor para mi ir tambien n.n

-yolei: claro que eres bien recibida yanniel-san nwn .

-tk y kari: vale ,ahí nos vemos mañana – mientras se despedian y alejaban del lugar camino hacia sus hogares .-

-yolei: cody te acompaño a tu casa ¿? ..

-cody: claro …

-yolei: vale ,entonces ahí nos vemos mañana yanniel n.n .

-shadowyanniel: igual ,ahí nos vemos n.n .

Ahí cada quien partio rumbo a su hogar , con la pequeña yanniel ella pensaba en lo mucho que esperaba divertirse con sus nuevos amigos , pero presisamente mientras eso pasaba la pareja ken y hikari habian salido temprano de la escuela ,estaban un poco mas contentos que ater por la pequeña discusión que tuvieron por la pequeña yanniel pero aun seguia la joven sayonji bastante resentida ,o mas bien demasiado con la joven hispana ,seguia pensando en vengarse de ella ,curiosamente salieron a pasear un rato antes de volver a casa en tamachi ,ademas aprovechando que los padres de ken de nuevo estarian fuera …,estaban paseando por un parque cuando curiosamente se encontraron jugando en las canchas del mismo nada mas ni nada menos que el joven davis ,se encontraba jugando soccer para que se le pasara la triztesa y coraje que habia sentido por lo que le dijo yanniel ,cuando solo queria ayudarlo ,ahí el joven ichijouji recordo que quedo de hablar con el sobre lo que le contaron yolei y los otros …

-ken: amm ,cariño ,espera un momento ,ir con davis a hablar ,ya que se lo prometi a los chicos …

-hikari: especialmente a la niña yanniel ,no ¿?

-ken: no empecemos de nuevo ,por favor …..

-hikari: -suspira- esta bien ,ve con el ,aquí yo te espero …

-ken: asi esta mejor –se retira de con hikari y camina directo a la canchas donde davis.- ey davis ¡! .

-davis: eh ¿? –voltea a ver .- ahh … ichijouji o-o .

-ken: -camina hacia el .- hola amigo …tanto tiempo …

-davis: buenas …ichijouji …que haces por aquí ¿?

-ken : bueno eso mismo te iba a preguntar ,yo aquí paseando un rato con mi novia y tu .. por lo que veo jugando soccer …aquí solo ….oye aproposito ,necesito hablar contigo ..

-davis: amm …. Sobre que ¿?

-ken: veras ..es sobre nuestros amigos ,ayer me visitaron y … me contaron todo lo que paso contigo ,ellos y una nueva amiga de ellos ,quien ha intentado hablar contigo pero tu haz sido muy duro con ella …

-davis: que ¿?! Acaso conoces a esa niñita tonta ¿?!

-ken: su nombre es yanniel ,no seas grosero ¡!.

-davis: me da igual como se llame ¡! ., el punto que ..esos traidores te dijeron todo ¿? … si es sobre ello y sobretodo de esa tonta que me ha estado molestando entonces no me importa hablar sobre nada .- se voltea .- lo siento ichijouji u.u

-ken: no creo que debas ser grosero con nuestros amigos y muchos menos llamar tonta a yanniel-san luego de que ella solo quiere ayudarte ¡! ,vamos davis ,tu antes no eras asi ¡! …yolei y los chicos tienen razon …has cambiado mucho ,ya no eres el davis que conocia antes …..

-davis: pues si tanto te importan ellos porque no te vas con ellos y ami me dejas solo ¡! ..ya que por lo que veo ellos te pusieron en mi contra u.u –se comienza a retirar.- adios ichijouji ….

-ken: espera davis ¡! – intenta alcanzarlo pero ahí en ese momento la joven sayonji llego al lugar.-

-hikari: ken-chan ¡! –llega con el .- que paso ¿? Estas bien ¿? …que fueron esos gritos ¿?...

-ken: tranquila ,estoy bien ,y bueno ,digamos que no me fue muy bien con davis ,trate de habalr con el pero al parecer se niega a hablar de la situacion.. ademas de que llamo tonta a yanniel-san y eso no me parecio nada considerado ….

-hikari: defendiste a esa chica ¿? …

-ken: hikari ….

-hikari: oh ,lo siento ken ,es solo que aveces me ganan los celos ….

-ken: por favor ,aprende a contralarlos ,ya que mañana nos reuniremos con ellos en casa de yolei y no quiero ninguna escena de ese tipo ,de acuerdo ¿?

-hikari: -suspira- de acuerdo ken-chan (( pensando: pero juro que esa mocosa me las pagara ….)))

-ken: asi esta mejor n.n ,bueno creo que ya debemos ir a la estacion de trenes ya que la casa se encuentra lejos de aquí …

-hikari: vale ..

Ahí la joven pareja se encamina hacia la estacion de trenes , mientras con la joven yanniel ,ella ya habia llegado al orfanato ,comio ,hizo la tarea y se fue a dormir ,ya que queria levantarse temprano ,.

/ a la mañana sig/ .

-shadowyanniel: -arreglandose.- espero llegar puntual n.n

Ahí salio de el orfanato ,y se encamino a la residencia inoue ,como yolei le dio el papel con un mapa no tuvo mucho problema para encontrar la direccion ,camino hasta finalmente llegar .

-shadowyanniel: si …aquí es …según el mapa aquí es ,muy bien … aquí voy .- toca la puerta.-

-yolei: -abre la puerta.- yanniel-san hola :D ,bienvenida ,adelante n.n .

-shadowyanniel: gracias n.n –entra la residencia .-

Al entrar se encuentra con tk ,kari y cody quienes ya habian llegado al lugar ,

-los chicos : buenos dias yanniel n.n .

-shadowyanniel: buenos dias chicos nwn .

-yolei: llegas en buen momento porque ibamos a comenzar con los juegos ,comenzaremos con el juego de cartas .

-shadowyanniel : se oye divertido .w. ,pero no se mucho como jugar …

-yolei: mira ,se trata de que .- ahí se escucha que tocan a la puerta.- ohh voy .- ahí va y la abre viendo que eran ken y hikari: hola chicos :D ,llegan justo a tiempo n.n .

-ken y hikari: hola yolei …

-yolei: vamos entren n.n .

Ahí la joven pareja entra a la residencia., cuando entran …

CONTINUARA …


	23. cap23:regreso al mar oscuro parte5

cap.23 ** ,regreso al mar oscuro ,un nuevo mal ** parte 5 : el motivo de la furia de shadowyanniel ,una posible sospecha .

-ken y hikari: hola yolei …

-yolei: vamos entren n.n .

Ahí la joven pareja entra a la residencia., cuando entran se reunen con los demas jovenes en la sala .

tk,kari y cody: buenos dias chicos .

-ken y hikari: buenos dias n.n ...

-shadowyanniel: llegan a tiempo ,yolei iba poner cartas para jugar ,saben como jugar ? ...

-ken : claro que si ,una vez jugue anteriormente cartas con los chicos n.n .

-shadowyanniel: y tu hikari ? ...

-hikari: aa si tambien n.n ((pensando: maldita mocosa -.- ))

-yolei: de acuerdo entonces comencemos .- pone las cartas en la mesa .- tomen las suyas cada quien n.n

-shadowyanniel: pero yolei ...aun no me has dicho como jugar ...

-ken: si gustas yo puedo mostrarte como .. n.n

-shadowyanniel: en serio ?

-ken: claro n.n .

-shadowyanniel: muchas gracias joven ken ,-ahi se va con el - dime como es el juego ...? .w.

-ken: veras ...primero debes tomar tus cartas y luego - ahi le comienza a explicar como debe jugar ,-

ante aquella escena la joven hikari no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente celos por lo "cortes" que su novio estaba siendo con una chica que apenas acababa de conocer , los celos y envidia se hacian cada vez mas grande ,asi como sus ganas de vengarse de la joven yanniel ..

-hikari: -mirando.- ((pensando: maldita ...mil veces maldita mocosa ,...apenas llea 2 dias de conocer a ken y el ya le esta dando los mejores tratos cuando yo soy su novia , ken-chan es solo mio ! ... pero de esta no te libraras ...)))

-ken; .. entendiste como ?

-shadowyanniel: si ,esta sencillo :D ,muchas gracias ken nwn .- ahi vuelve a su lugar.-

-yolei:; muy bien ,entonces comencemos ya ...

ahi los jovenes comienzan con su juego ,pasaron varias partidas ,unos ganaban otros perdian ,pero a final de cuentas se divertian mucho, a ecepcion de sayonji quien escondia su rabia hacia la pequeña scruce con una sonrisa pero por dentro la maldecia tanto ,asi paso un rato hasta que llego la hora de la merienda ..

-yolei: oh al parecer ya es hora de comer ,menos mal que temprano mama prepapro unos bocadillos y tambien me permitio tomar varias cosas de la tienda que estan en la cocina ,les parece n.n ?

-cody: por mi esta bien .

-tk y kari : por nosotros igual .

-ken y hikari: tambien nosotros ..

-shadowyanniel: si gustas yolei yo puedo ayudarte a ir por ellos ...

-yolei: ohh ..eres muy amable yanniel ,gracias ,la cocina esta por ahi -indicandole donde.-

-shadowyanniel: vale n.n .

-hikari: ((pensando: esperen ... puede ser mi oportunidad de advertirle ))) ,si gustas yo tambien te ayudo yanie-san ...

-shadowyanniel: oh ,, por mi no hay problema n.n .

ahi la rubia ojiverde acompaña a la hispana hacia la cocina ,pero con otros fines .

-shadowyanniel: oh ..aqui estan los bocadillos nwn ,gustas uno hikari ? ...

-hikari: oh no ,gracias solo me gustaria ...que te alejaras de ken-chan 7-7

-shadownyanniel: -extrañada.- eh ? .-.

-hikari: si ,escuchaste bien ,no quiero que acerques a ken ,es el mi novio !

-shadowyanniel: que ? espera un momento hikari ..de que estas hablando ? .-. ,apenas llevamos 2 dias de conocernos ,no te hice nada :c .

-hikari: aunque no lo sepas ,si me has hecho algo ,me estas quitando la atencion de ken ,ya que cuando nos conocimos ,el habia sido mas frio conmigo y tuve que hacer meritos para que me tratara mejor ,pero a ti cuando te conociendo ,te dio un trato unico ,y esta siendo "muy amable " contigo cuando su novia soy yo !

-shadowyanniel: ehh ? pero ... hikari ... yo nunca he pensando en quitarte a ken ,me agrada ,pero no me gusta el ,mas buen me gusta ... -ahi se detiene.- (( pensando: eh ? "me gusta " ? ... espera ...esa es la palabra que buscaba ...con el joven davis ...entonces es eso ... davis me gusta ? 0/0 ...si ,puede ser ...esta sensacion ,no puede ser otra cosa ... pero ... )) -ahi hikari habla -

-hikari: te gusta quien ?

-shadowyanniel: oh no ,no ,no que no me gusta ,me gusta ...como es de buena persona pero el no me interesa en ese aspecto nwnU .

-hikari: mas te vale que sea cierto lo que me asegura porque yo soy capaz de muchas cosas cuando intentan arrebatarme lo que es mio ... lo entendiste bien ? -acercandose a ella amenazadoramente.-

-shadowyanniel: oh ...si ,lo entendi ... ._.U .

-hikari: mas te vale ,ahora ,ante los demas ,no digas nada de lo ocurrido -.- .

-shadowyanniel: esta bien O_OU .

ahi las 2 toman los bocadillos y regresan con los chicos fingiendo como si lo ocurrido no hubiera pasado ,ahi los chicos se pusieron a degustar de la comida ,pero yanniel esta hecha un manojo de nervios por dentro debio a la amenaza de hikari ,pues nunca se lo espero de ella ,parecia ser alguien amable y simpatica como los demas ,pero parecia ser muy celosa ,sin embargo ,se propuso a intentar no hacer mucho comunicacion con el joven ichijouji pero este siempre le hablaba de forma amable y ella no podia decir nada de lo ocurrido ,cada vez en lugar de disfrutar la reunion con sus amigos ,cada vez sentia mas miedo de hikari ,una parte de ella sentia que la venganza de sayonji se haria cada vez peor ...

ya cuando termino la reunion pues ya era la hora de volver a casa para los demas ...

-kari: de verdad fue muy divertido yolei n.n

-tk: pero ya debemos irnos .

-yolei: no se preocupen chicos ,lo entiendo nwn .

-cody: yo igual debo irme ,ya que si llego tarde mama se preocupara ..

-ken: mi madre tambien se preocupara si hikari y yo llegamos tarde y mas porque vivimos hasta tamachi ...

-shadowyanniel: yo ..tambien debo irme ((pensando: pero a la de ya :S ))

-yolei: de acuerdo ,entonces nos vemos el lunes en la escuela y ken ,hikari ,,,nos vemos luego n.n

-ken y hikari: vale ,ahi nos vemos ..

-los chicos : adios yolei...

ahi los chicos salen por la puerta ,cada quien tomando su rumbo hacia su respetivo hogar , en su camino la joven yanniel estaba aterrada por las amenazas de hikari ,pues ella temia que hikari siguiera pensando mal de ella ,pues nunca se habia esperado eso en su nueva vida en japon .

/ ya en el orfanato / .

-shadowyanniel: -acostada.- ((pensando: me temo que la jovek hikari cumpliria su amaneza :c ,tengo miedo ...pense que ya me librado finalmente de esta pesadilla ))

/ en la residencia ichijouji /.

-hikari: -cambiandose .- ((pensando; si no le gusta ken,entonces ...aver esa chica ha intentado ayudar a ese tal davis ...y si no me equivoco las veces que ella hablo de el ,mire como que se sonrrojaba ...entonces ...a esa mocosa ...les gusta el joven davis ? ...si ,,,puede ser ...entonces ...creo que ya se como te hare pagar por querrer quitarme a mi novio ...))

-ken; hikari ? ...

-hikari; oh ,si dime nwn .

.-hikari; estas bien ? te he notado algo callada desde que nos fuimos de la casa de yolei ...estas bien ?...

-hikari; claro que si ,lo estoy ken-chan n.n

-ken: amm ...de acuerdo -dijo no convencido .-

-hikari: amm ken-chan ,de casulidad dijiste ayer que tu amigo davis vive en odaiba ? ..

-ken; amm si ,por que ? ...

-hikari:simpre curiosidad ,bueno ,de tengo ,buenas noches - le da un beso en la mejilla .-

-ken : buenas noches .- dijo un poco sonrrojado .-

ahi la pareja se acuesta cada quien en su cama .

-hikari: ((pensando: ya se como te hare pagar ...mocosa))...

ya cuando pasa el dia domingo y llega el lunes ,los jovenes se reunen en la entrada de la escuela como solian hacerlo .

-shadowyanniel: buenos dias n.n

-tk,kari y yolei ; buenos dias yanie-san n.n

-kari; que tal tu domingo ? ...

-shadowyanniel: bien ,muy bien y ustedes ?

-tk ,kari y yolei; tambien ...

ahi se juntan para conversar un poco antes de que comiencen las clases ,cuando de repente el chico ojigundo entra al salon haciendoles la ley del hielo como siempre ,lo cual como siempre suele hacer sentir mal a los chicos ,yanniel a pesar de sus anteriores fallos ,ella no se daria por vencida ,decidio volver a hablar con el en el almuerzo ,aunque ya sabia lo que le esperaba ...

ya cuando llegaron los estudiantes y el maestro comenzaron las clases ,estuvieron trabajando ,ya cuando llego la hora del almuerzo los amigos se juntaron donde mismo ...

-tk; que les parece si el sig. sabado nos juntamos en mi casa ? ..

-kari:en serio ? ...

.-tk: si,mama estara fuera ...asi que no hay problema n.n .

-shadowyanniel: se oye divertido ...pero de casualidad ...tambien piensas invitar a ken y hikari ? ...

-tk: si ,por que ?

-shadowyanniel: no ,...solo curiosidad nwnU ((pensando: hay Dios :S ))

-cody: miren quien esta por ahi ...

-los chicos : ehh ? -voltean a ver ..-

-shadowyanniel: es davis ... mmmm ... esperenme aqui -ahi va donde el oijgindo .-

mientras la pequeña se dirigio donde vio que iba el joven davis ,la pareja ken y hikari se encontraban por la zona por donde estaba la entrada de la escuela ya que salieron por unas cosas que la señora ichijouji les habia encargado para la comida y la cena (( ya que ellos no habian tenido clases debido a que les enfermo el maestro )) ,cuando ahi el peliazul se sorprendio al ver al joven motomiya en la entrada del instituto ...

-ken: eh .. ?

-hikari: que pasa ken-chan ?

-ken: ahi esta davis ...

-hikari: eh ? ... -lo mira a lo lejos .- es ese pelirojo de ahi ?

-ken; si es el ...

-hikari: mmmm ... ( pensando: puede ser mi oportunidad ...tengo que aprovecharla ) esperame aqui ken -le da las bolsas y va donde el moreno .-

-ken; espera pero que vas a ..?

-hikari : solo sera un momento nwn ... -ahi le habla a davis .- oye tu ! ...

-davis: eh ? -voltea a ver .- ehh que ? quien es ella ? ...

-hikari: -llega con el .- disculpa ,,,tu eres davis ?

-davis: amm ,,si ,tu quien ...?

-hikari: veras ,soy hikari ,soy novia de tu amigo ken ,me gustaria hablar contigo ...

-davis; que ? eres la novia de ichijouji ? y porque quieres hablar conmigo ?

-hikari: -ahi mira que a lo lejos se encontraba la pequeña yanniel buscando a davis .- es sobre que me gustaria conocerte un poco mas ,,ya que eres amigo de ken-chan asi que - entra al plantel ya que la salida estaba abierta .-

-davis: pero ? te pueden llamar la atencion si entras a la escuela cuando eres de otra ...

-hikari; descuida ... no pasara nada ,no hay maestros por aqui ...en serio ,me gustaria hablar contigo ...si ? -mientras le guiñaba .-

-davis: ammm O/O ...ok ...

-hikari: muy bien ,por aqui -lo guia donde la parte trasera de uno de los edificios .-

ante aquella escena quedo algo estrañado el joven peliazul ichijouji ,ya que no esperaba que su novia entrara sin autarisacion a un plantel educativo ,

-ken: que ? ´por que hikari entro a la escuela ? ... mmm ..algo no esta bien aqui ... -camina hacia la entrada y deja las bolsas aun lado ,,en el trayecto la joven scruce mira al joven ken en la entrada ,lo cual la extraña .-

-shadowyanniel : eh ? - va donde ken .- ken ? -

-ken: oh .. yanniel -san ,hola nwn .

-shadowyanniel: hola nwn ,ken ,que haces por aqui ? que no vas en otra escuela ?

-ken; si ,es solo que hoy hikari y yo no tuvimos clases debido a que nuestro profesor enfermo y mi madre nos pidio unas cosas para comprar , pero cuando pasabamos vi a davis aqui en la entrada y ella dijo que en seguida volvia ,pero luego vi que hablo con davis unas cosas y luego se fueron por ahi .- apuntando donde.-

-shadowyanniel: como ? hikari esta aqui en la escuela ? O_O espera ... ((pensando: ahora que lo recuerdo ,hikari me amenazo ,y ella sabe de mis intenciones de ayudar al joven davis ,pero que tal si ella se desquita conmigo ..dejando peor que antes a davis diciendoles cosas de mi ? ... no ! ... no puedo permitirlo ! ...pero ...hikari sabe que davis es el amigo de ken , no creo que ella sea capaz de eso ... o si ? ,debo aberiguarlo ! ... )) - ya hablando.- amm ... disculpa ken - se retira del lugar corriendo hacia el lugar donde ken le habia indicado .-

-ken: espera ! que sucede yanniel-san ? ! - ahi entra al plantel siguiendo a yanniel , debido a que quedo algo extrañado .-

/ mientras con hikari y davis /

-davis: muy bien ,de que me quieres hablar ? .-.

-hikari: oh ... bueno .,es solo ... ken-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti y por lo que veo ... eres un chico muy lindo -dijo en tono algo coqueto .-

-davis: -algo sonrrojado.- O/O ...amm ... gracias ...pero ... por que me dices eso ?

-hikari: que ? esta mal ?

-davis: es solo ..que ... eres la novia de ichijouji ..

-hikari: oh ,,entonces aun consideras a ken-chan tu amigo ? ...

-davis: pues la verdad .ya no se ,luego de que defendio a esa niña tonta y esos traidores ! .

-hikari: ((pensando: esa mocosa -.- )) oh ,... entonces ,si ya no es asi ...entonces no estara mal si hago esto... ?

-hikari: ((pensando: lo siento ken-chan ,pero tu comenzaste dandole buenos tratos a esa mocosa ...)) - ahi jala a davis del cuello de la camisa hacia adelante y lo acerca hacia ella como resultado besandolo justo en la boca . el chico de los googles quedo exptrañado y sorprendido por ello ,pues estaba besando a la novia de quien era su mejor amigo ,pero luego se deja llevar cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo .-

pero en ese momento la pequeña yanniel finalmente llega al lugar cuando se encuentra con aquella escena tan comprometedora dejandola totalmente impactada y por alguna razon hizo que su corazon se partiera en mil pedazos ,le causo mucha tristeza por que habia descubierto que le gustaba el joven motomiya y ahora estaba viviendo lo que seria su primera decepcion amorosa ,ademas de que tambien penso que lo que le estaba haciendo al joven ken ,no era justo ,dicho peliazul tambien llego al lugar y aquel beso lo dejo igual de impactado ,pues no se esperaba para nada ver a su mejor amigo y su novia besandose , ya cuando terminaron de besarse no pudieron evitar notar la presencia de ichijouji y scruce .

-davis: ahhhh ! O_O ichijouji ... yo ...

-ken: davis -poniendo su cara de enojo y decepcion.- nunca me lo espere de ti y hikari ... como pudiste ? !

-hikari: tu comenzaste con la joven yanniel-san ,ahora estamos a mano ,en cuanto a ti ,yanie-san ...jure que me pagarias y mira que lo consegui porque lo que veo en tu rostro ,tienes sentimientos por el joven davis ,a pesar de sus malos tratos hacia ti ...- decia con una sonrsa malevola .-

-shadowyanniel: hi ...kari ... -impactada.- ((pensando: entonces ...esta es la razon por la cual esto me duele tanto ? ... si ...defitivamente ...esto debe ser el famoso sentimiento llamado "amor " ...asi que ,,,,si es como el amor se siente ,entonces ...me duele ...)) -se le humedecen los ojos ,- ME DUELE MUCHO ! - sale corriendo del lugar hacia la salida de la escuela ,saliendo fuera de esta pues no deseaba estar mas ( por el momento ) en el instituto ,debio a que el deseo de escapar de su sufrimiento llego al instante ,ya estaba harta del dolor ,pues toda su vida lo habia vivido ,todo el tiempo no habia un solo momento en que el ella no viviera el dolor de la humillacion ,y en ese momento no deseaba transmitir tu tristeza a yolei y los otros , asi que salio de la escuela corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos ,no le importo salir en horario escolar ya que el dolor la cego por completo ,termino llegando el lo que seria un parque ,se buso entre unoss arbustos que estaban ahí para esconderse y llorar ,pues aunque no era la primera vez que lloraba pero si la primera vez que lo hacia por amor …

-shadowyanniel: -llorando sentaba abrazada de sus piernas.- por que ¿? Justo cuando inicio una nueva vida libre al fin del sufrimiento ….tengo que volver a sufrir ¿? Como pude sentir atraccion por ese chico cuando me el ha tratado tan mal ¿? Luego de que intente ofrecerle mi ayuda …..como puede haber gente tan mal agradecida ¿? …..yolei ,kari ,tk ,cody ,ken …..lo siento …no pude ayudar a su amigo u.u…..el y hikari me lastimaron demasiado …..

En ese momento una chica que pasaba por ahí cuya apariencia era caucasica ,castaña y ojos marrones ( diferentes a los de yanniel ) y usaba un uniforme cuyo chaleco era guindo ,la falda color gris oscuro y usaba un moño blanco como las lineas del chaleco ,aparentemente de unos 15 años de edad escucho los sollosos de la pequeña scruce ,

-"..": disculpa pequeña ….

-shadowyanniel: eh ¿? …. –aun llorando.-

-"..": que te sucede ¿? Por que lloras ¿?

-shadowyanniel: oh ,no ,lo siento ,son cosas mias …no creo que le interese …

-"…": no ,no tienes que apenarte ,dime estas perdida ¿?

-shadowyanniel: no ,no lo estoy ….es otra cosa …pero … no suelo hablar con desconosidos ….

-"..": no te preocupes ,si me lo permites ,hasta puedo ayudarte ….

-shadowyanniel: no ,no creo nadie puede hacerlo ….

-"…": vamos ,todo problema se puede solucionar hablando ,vamos con confianza si ¿? …

-shadowyanniel: es ….esta bien ,veras esto fue lo que me paso ..- ahí la pequeña le cuenta todo lo que habia pasado ,sobre sus amigos ,sobre ken hikari y davis .- y eso fue lo que paso … u.u

-"..": vaya ,que cruel fue esa chica ,y de casualidad ¿? Como era ella ¿?

-shadowyanniel: pues era rubia ,caucasica y ojos verdes ,..sabes …ahora que te veo mejor ,es un poco parecida a ti .

-"…": ((pensando: oh ,entonces ….es izumi-san )) ,oh ya veo .

-shadowyanniel: quisiera darle su merecido a ella y ese chico davis ..!

-"…": sabes ,creo que puedo ayudarte a vengarte de ellos …,si me lo permities ,con todo gusto .

-shadowyanniel: en serio ¿? …puedes hacerlo ¿? ,esque no se ,apenas te conosco y …

-"..": claro ,por mi no hay problema ,por mi encanta a ayudarte a vengarte de esos 2 .

-shadowyanniel: muchas gracias ..pero como ¿? …

-"..": bueno ,para eso te llevare con unos amigos …pero para ello debes acceder a estar dispiesta a hacer cualquier cosa si quieres desquitarte con ellos …-ofreciendole su mano.-

-shadowyanniel: -mira por un momento la mano de la chica ,piensa un poco y luego se decide.- acepto .- le toma la mano .-

-"..": muy bien ,entonces vamos …- ahí en ese momento ella extiende su otra mano .- digital sekai de watashi no home …digiportal open ¡!.

Ahí en momento se abre un portal que las conduce hacia lo que pareciera ser un lugar oscuro y en ruinas .

-"..": muy bien ya llegamos ,espera a que conoscas a mis amigos …

-shadowyanniel: pero …oye ¿? O_O ,que lugar es este ¿?

-"…": amm … ya lo sabras nwn ,vamos .- la lleva .-

Es ahí donde van hacia la parte mas alta del lugar .

-"..": demon ,dagomon ¡! ….ya llegue ¡!

-shadowyanniel: que ¿? Que nombres son esos ¿?

Se aproximan unas 2 enormes figuras aparentemente monstruosas ,lo cual asusta un poco a yanniel .

-shadowyanniel: ahhh ¡! …pero …pero ..pero que s…son …esas bestias ¿?! OsO.

-"..": alguna vez has oido hablar de los…

-"…": digimons? …-dijo una pequeña criatura que aparecio ,cuya aparecienza era una de un zorro como evemon ,pero en lugar de ser Amarillo con naraja y ojos azules ,este era color rojo con las puntas de las patas ,orejas y cola colo negro y una melena blanca en el cuello .

-shadowyanniel: eh ¿? Digi …digimon ¿?...-dijo aun mas confundida .-

-"..": asi es ….por ejemplo ,-carga al zorro.. – este es mi compañero digimon ,se llama vaporomon ,y tu tambien puedes tener uno …

-shadowyanniel:en …serio ¿? Y eso me ayudaría vengarme ¿? …

-"…": bueno eso y algo mas -w- ….-ahí pone una de sus manos en la espalda de yanniel y de ahí líneas una especie de energía oscura lo cual comineza a afectarla ,pues lo que esa energía parecía estar eliminar todo sentimiento puro y sincero de ella ,acabando con su bondad e inocencia y comenzando a aumentar y empeorar los sentimientos negativos de ella ,lo cual la afecta tambien en su apariencia pues el color de su cabello y ojos asi como su ropa comienzan a cambiar ,su cabello castaño se torna de café oscuro ,sus ojos café-oscuro se tornan rojos –carnesi y su ropa cambia a lo que pareciera ser un uniforme escolar cuyo sueter era color azul marino ,su falta y blusa de color azul-celeste ,corbata negra ,calcetas blancas y zapatos negros . ….estas dispuesta …péqueña yanie ¿? …

-shadowyanniel: -toda cambiada .- si … lo estoy …..

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK .-

-shadowyanniel: y es asi como paso todo …..luego de mi cambio …fui informada sobre los digimon ,el que ustedes eran niños elegidos ,que sayonji es una digihumana y la princesa del reino de la vida , luego se me fue asignada mi compañera blacktanemon y luego se me asignada a estar dormida en una capsula al igual que tomo-chan y asi juntar suficiente energía para este momento y ahora que lo saben ,no se libraran de su cruel destino …me asegurare que hasta aquí ….terminen sus patéticas vidas ,,,,especialmente la tuya …..motomiya daisuke …..

CONTINUARA….


	24. cap24:regreso al mar oscuro parte 6

cap.24 **el regreso al mar oscuro ,un nuevo mal ** parte 6 : las pelea entre la 2 lilamon,un asunto complicado para el grupo .

-shadowyanniel: y es asi como paso todo …..luego de mi cambio …fui informada sobre los digimon ,el que ustedes eran niños elegidos ,que sayonji es una digihumana y la princesa del reino de la vida , luego se me fue asignada mi compañera blacktanemon y luego se me asignada a estar domirda en una capsula al igual que tomo-chan y asi juntar suficiente energía para este moento y ahora que lo saben ,no se libraran de su cruel destino …me asegurare que hasta aquí ….terminen sus patéticas vidas ,,,,especialmente la tuya …..motomiya daisuke …..

-davis:-sorprendido.- que ? ...entonces ,,,es por eso que me querias matar ? quieres vengarte de mi ... por lo que ese otro "yo" de tu mundo te hizo ? ,oye en serio lamento mucho lo que te paso pero yo no tengo la culpa de ello aun siendo el "yo" de cualquier lado !.

-shadowyanniel: de ti ya escuche mas que suficiente ! blacktanemon ! ...

-blacktanemon; hai ! !... blacktanemon digivolves aaaa blackfloramon ! ,blackfloramon digivolves aaa ... blackiwimon !

-shadowyanniel: darkness no katana ven ami ! -levantando su brazo y en su mano aparece su espada.-

-black-kiwimon: mini kiwis ! -les dispara a los chicos.-

-hikari: cuidado ! -ahi va hacia yanniel y ambas caen del lado contrario de donde cayo el ataque .- estas bien yanie-chan ?

-yanniel: si ... gracias hika-chan ...

-blakkiwimimon: mini kiwis ! -les vuelve a disparar a todos .-

ahi todos lo evaden .

-shadowyanniel: no escaparas ! -dice corriendo hacia davis mientras apunta su espada al frente .- iaa ! -intenta atravesarsela .-

-davis: aaa ! -lo esquiva .-

-shadowyanniel: maldito ! -hacia el otra vez .-

-davis: rayos ! ...-la esquiva de nuevo.-

-shadowyanniel: como te atreves niñito estupido ?! quedate quieto ! -lo ataca varias veces con su espada.-

-davis: -esquivando los ataques.- espera ! ...que ...te pasa ! ya te dije! ... que ... ! yo ...! no te ! ...hice nada ! . -decia entre contado conforme cada esquive .-

-demiveemon; davis ! -intenta ir hacia el pero ahi blackkiwimon se entromete en su camino .-

-blakckkiwimon: a donde crees que vas lagartija ?

-demiveemon: hazte a un lado ! .

-blakkwimon: dejame pensarlo ...mmm. lo pense : NO ! ,mini ki..- ahi es interrumpida.-

-floramon: dejalo en paz ! -ahi le da una espestida moviendola de lugar .-

-blackkiwimon : -levantandose.- arhh ... flor marchitada ! ...

-floramon : no me importa ! baño de alergia ! -la ataca .- demi-chan ve ayuda a davis ! ...

-demiveemon; si ! -corre hacia su compañero.-

-tk: vamos chicos tambien !

-todos : si !

-patamon: vamos tambien con floramon !

-los digimons: si !

Ambos grupos de humanos y digimons se diriguieron hacia sus respectivos amigos ,sin embargo las situaciones eran dificiles

/ con los digimons /

-floramon; deja a mis amigos ¡! Baño de alergia ¡! –la ataca.-

-blackkiwimon: -lo esquiva.- no ¡! Mini kiwis ¡! –la ataca .-

-evemon: cuidado ¡! – mueve a floramon del lugar .-

-floramon: gracias evemon ….-

-blackkiwimon: asqueroso digimons ¡!

-patamon: tu lo seras ¡! ….. burbuja de aire ..!

-hawkmon: pluma cortante ¡!

-evemon: eve fire ¡! ( n/a: consiste en que evemon lanze una llamrada de fuego ,esta tecnica es tanta ofensiva como defensiva ya que puede crear una resistente barrera de fuego )

-blackkiwimon: -esquiva los ataques.- esos fueron sus mejores tiros ,ahora me toca a mi ,una vez mas …mini kiwis ¡! –le dispara a cada uno y le da lastimandolos dejandolos en el suelo .- hahaha ahora ire por esa lagartija azul ¡ -mirando a demiveemon intentando acercarse a davis .-

-floramon: -levantandose .- no …permitire ….que lastimes a mis amigos y mucho menos …a demi-chan …! –ahí toma fuerzas y ahí se lanza contra blackkiwimon haciendo que ambas terminaran rodando hacia el bosque que se encontraba en el lugar .-

-evemon: floramon ¡! …..

/ mientras eso pasaba ,con los muchachos /

-shadowyanniel: no te muevas desgraciado ¡! ….

Ahí en ese momento aprovechando que mientras dijo eso la chica ,dejo de mover su espada ,los chicos aprovecharon para irsele encima a la chica para intentar retenerla de sus brazos y piernas ,y no lastimara a nadie .

-yolei; no matarias a nuestro amigo ni a nadie ¡!

-hikari; no te lo permitiremos ¡! ….

-tk: somos mas que tu ¡!

-shadowyanniel: arg ….sueltenme….MALDITOS IDIOTAS ¡! –ahí se repente una aura de color azul-oscuro rodea el cuerpo de la joven como señal de que una fuerza entro en su cuerpo y con esa misma mueve sus expremidades logrando no solo safarse de los jovenes elegidos sino tambien tirarlos haciendo que caigan al suelo dejandolos lastimados ,igual que sucedió con sus digimon .- ahora en donde estaba ¿? –ahí mira que el pequeño demiveemon salta a los brazos de su compañero.-

-demiveemon: davis –salta a sus brazos.- estas bien ¿? ….

-davis: demi …

-shadowyanniel: te aseguro que no lo estara por mucho tiempo lagartija subdesarrollada y tu tampoco –prepara su espada.-

-davis: deten esto ¡! .

-shadowyanniel: eso jamas ¡!

-yanniel: -intentando levantarse .- mu …chachos ….-mira la escena.- dai-kun…..

-shadowyanniel: primero muerta antes de que ustedes sigan vivos ¡! …..

-davis: acaso estas loca ¿? ¡!

-shadowyanniel: si ,lo estoy ,pero de rabia y dolor pero ya no mas ¡!

-yanniel: no …. –levantandose con un poco de dificultad .- no puedo …..dejar que …..lastimen a mis amigos y mucho menos …a dai-kun …

-shadowyanniel: muere de una vez maldito ¡! – ahí corre hacia el .-

En ese momento yanniel intenta sacar las mayores fuerzas posibles y ahí corre en direccion hacia shadowyanniel .

-yanniel: dejalo en paz ¡! –ahí le vuelve a dar otra patada ,esta vez en sus manos haciendo que la espada saliera volando de la manos de shadowyanniel.- antes de que le hagas algo a el primero yo te mato ¡!

-davis: -soprendido .- yan-chan O_O …..

-los muchachos: -ya masomenos levantados y recuperados.- yanniel…..

-shadowyanniel: asi ¿? Pues quiero ver que lo hagas ¡! –ahí corre hacia ella y le da puñetazo en la cara dejandola tirada en el suelo de nuevo .- anda levantate ¡!

-willis: oye dejala en paz ¡! – mientras el junto a los demas se diriguen hacia shadowyanniel.-

-shadowyanniel: quitense estorbos ¡! –de nuevo el aura aparece en su cuerpo y con una de sus manos sale una especia de onda sonica que hace que tumbe lejos a los chicos .- y en cuanto a ti .- ahí va y le toma de los cabellos a yanniel .- si de verdad eres tan valiente ,anda enfretame ¡! …-mientras le jala del pelo.-

-yanniel: -gritando de dolor ya que le jalaba fuerte.- aaaahh! DX sueltame ¡!

-davis: dejala en paz ¡! –corriendo al igual que los demas lo hicieron.-

-shadowyanniel: pierdete …. ¡! –ahí vuelve a lanzar otra onda hacia el empujandolo hacia a atrás haciendo que se golpeara con una gran roca la cabeza ,aun teniendo a demiveemon en brazos .- ahí te quedaras en lo que me encargo de esta mocosa ¡! ….-ahí con sus fuerzas logra empujar tira a yanniel hacia la profundidad del bosque que estaba por el lugar, donde mismo se fueron peleando mientras rodaban floramon y blackkiwimon ,ahí shadowyanniel se fue corriendo hacia donde vio que fue a parar yanniel .-

-los chicos : muchachos ¡! –a los digimons .-

-los digimons: hai ¡! .- ahí las criaturas se enpicaron hacia la malevola para evitar que fuera donde yanniel y la lastimarla mas .-

-shadowyanniel: quitense ¡! –ahí nuevamente crea otra onda contra ellos quitandolos de su camino y se nuevo de dirigue donde yanniel .-

-tk: oh no patamon ¡! ,muchachos ¡! –ahí el rubio junto a kari ,cody y yolei fueron hacia los digimons para ver si estaban bien ,mientras que ken ,hikari y willis fueron donde davis para ver que si no se habia golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza ,cosa que si paso .-

-ken : davis ,estas bien ¿?

-davis: -algo lastimado .- no …. No mucho …ayy DX ¡!-se toca la cabeza .-

-demiveemon:davis :c –preocupado .-

-willis: espera amigo no te toques ,izu-chan ,ayudalo por favor ….

-hikari …:si .-tome sus manos sobre la parte golpeada de la cabeza del joven y estas comeinzan a brillar curandolo .- listo ,estas mejor ¿? …

-davis: si ,gracias ,pero ahora yan-chan esta peligro de que esa loca ….le haga algo …y no quiero ¡! No lo puedo permitir ¡! .

-ken; tranquilo –ahí se dirigue hacia los otros ,- vamos tras esa chica ¡! .-

-cody: pero y davis ¿?

-davis: ya estoy bien gracias a hikari ,pero ahora vamos por yanniel ¡! Nos necesita ¡!

-todos : hai ¡!

Ahí se van a toda marcha por su amiga ,.

/ mientras en el fondo del bosque /

-yanniel: ayyy DX …!-cayendo nuevamente al suelo.-

-shadowyanniel: eso es lo mas fuerte que eres ¿? Tch … que lastima me das ….

-yanniel: callate …..

-floramon: ahh … ¡!–cayendo al piso tambien .-

-yanniel: floramon …! –va donde ella .-

-blackkiwimon: jajaj ,es mas facil de lo que pense ….

-yanniel: floramon :c –preocupada.-

-shadowyanniel : eres una debilucha ,te creiste mucho al creer que podrias ir a ayudar a tu patetico amiguito cuando ni siquiera te puedes defender ….

-blackkiwimon: eso es lo que puedes hacer tu que eres la compañera de una niña elegida ¿? Pff… me decepcionas ….

-floramon: cierra el pico ¡! .- levantandose .- no me subestimes porque aunque no lo creas no te dejare asi de facil lastimar a otros ¡! ….

-yanniel:-levantandose.- ni yo a ti .- a shadowyanniel.-

-shadowyanniel: quiero ver que lo hagas …..

-yanniel: aaahhh ¡! –corre hacia ella intentando darle un puñetazo en la cara a la malevola chica ,sin embargo esta lo esquiva .- pero que ¿? O_O

-shadowyanniel: no caere de nuevo en ese truco .- ahí le da una patada a yanniel en la espalda empujandola y esta cae de nuevo contra el piso .- en serio esperaba mas de ti –mientras va hacia ella y le pone de sus pies en la cabeza de ella .-

-yanniel: aaa DX ….

-floramon: yanniel ..! –va hacia ella pero blackkiwimon le estorba .-

-blackkiwimon: mini kiwis ¡! –la ataca.-

-floramon: -la esquiva.- dejame en paz ¡! Baño de alergia ¡! –le dispara .-

-blackkiwimon : -la esquiva .- no ¡! Ataque picotazo ¡! .- se va contra y le da en su estogamo.-

-floramon: ahhh ¡! ….

-yanniel: floramon ¡!

-shadowyanniel: rindete ¡! – aun pisandole la cabeza .-

-yanniel: no ¡! Eso jamas …! Aunque las circustancias esten en mi contra ….yo no me rendire ….

Y mucho menos que tu amenzasas la vida de mis amigos,no entiendo como te puedes dejar llevar por sentimiento horrible como lo es el odio …! Yo …. No ….voy a…darme por …vencida ..!

-floramon: yanniel ¡! –aun peleando con blackkiwimon .- no temas ….! Alla voy ¡!

-blackkiwimon: como piensas ayudarla cuando ni si quiera puedes lidiar conmigo ¿?! –aun peleando.-

-floramon: como sea yo lo hare ¡! Porque despues de todo para eso fui asingnada a yanniel …!

En ese momento brilla el D-3 de yanniel lo cual a las chicas las deja algo incredulas pues no sabian porque pasaba eso ,asi como no sabian esque ese era al inicio del proceso de una digievolucion

-floramon: floramon digivolves aaaa….! Kiwimon …!

-yanniel: eh ¿? Pero ….como ¿? :O – sorprendida .-

-shadowyanniel: arhhh ese asqueroso digimon ..! pero no creas que por has digievolucionado podras salvar a tu compañera ¡! .- quita el pie de la cabeza de yanie y la toma del cabello hacia ella mientras con uno de sus brazos la aprieta el cuello medio ahogandola.-

-yanniel: ahh ¡! DX …

-kiwimon: dejala en paz ¡! Mini kiwis ¡! …..-le dispara a blackkiwimon.-

Blackkiwimon intenta esquivar el ataque pero asombrosamente este logra alcanzarlo lastimando al digimon .

-shadowyanniel: blackkiwimon ¡! …levantate ¡!

-blackkiwimon:-se levanta algo lastimada.- agg …claro ….no dejare vencerme por un aver subdesarollada ¡! ….

-kiwimon: tu eres la subdesarollada ¡! Mini kiwis ¡! –le vuelve a disparar dandole .-

-blackkiwimon: ahhh…..estupida …no te dejare vencerme tan facilmente …..

-kiwimon: eso lo veremos ,ataque picotazo ¡! –se embiste contra ella golpeandola .-

-blackkiwimon: arr ….. –se estampa contra uno de los arboles del sitio .- maldita ….

-shadowyanniel: ((pensando: rayos ….! Si esto sigue asi esa" ave desplumada" exterminara a tomo-chan …..entonces sera momento de sacar la artilleria pesada ))

-kiwimon: -diriguiendose a shadowyanniel.- ahora que tu compañera esta lastimada ,dejaras en paz a mi compañera y mis amigos o te puedo dejar igual que tu compañera o inclusive peor ¡! ,suelta a yanniel ahora ¡!

-shadowyanniel: -rie sinicamente.- jajajajaj ,en serio quien eres tu para darme ordenes ¿? Solo eres un ave desplumada ….,y aunque ahora tu poder es algo mayor a como estabas hace unos momentos ,eso es no es nada ante todo el poder de tomo-chan y el mio ,y a ustedes se los demostraremos …..ahora tomo-chan shou-shinka ..! – ahí con una de sus manos lanza un rayo de energia oscura hacia blackiwimon lo cual no solo la cura ,sino tambien hace algo mas .-

-yanniel: que esta pasando ¿? O.o

-blackkiwimon: blackkiwimon ultra digivolves aaaaaa …..blacklilamon ¡!

-yanniel y kiwimon: -sorprendidas.- que ¿? ¡!

-blacklilamon: ahora veran lo que de verdad es sufrir …! Lilarocio ¡! –le ataca a kiwimon .-

-kiwimon: aaahhh –recibe el ataque y se estrella contra una roca .-

-yanniel: kiwimon ….! –intentando safarse .- dejame en paz …! –ahí se le ocurre moderle el brazo a shadowyanniel tan fuerte como pudo .-

-shadowyanniel: aaarhhh ¡! –por el dolor suelta a yanniel .- maldita ..!

-yanniel: kiwimon …! –corre hacia ella .- estas bien?

-kiwimon: si….pero ay …-algo golpeada .-

-yanniel: kiwimon :c …-preocupada.-

-shadowyanniel: que lindas se ven preocupandose por la otra ….lastima que sera por poco tiempo …..

-yanniel: callate ..! quieres dejar eso ya ¿?! Estas loca ¡! Definitivamente estas loca ¡! …

-shadowyanniel: Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ESTUPIDA ¿?! BLACKLILAMON MATALAS YA …! .

-blacklilamon: hai …! Lilarocio ¡! …..-lanza el ataque .-

-kiwimon: no lastimaras a yanniel …! –se levanta como puede y se pone en frente .- minikiwis ..! –ataca .-

Ambos ataque cochan entre si ,sin embargo como el ataque de blacklilamon era mas fuerte que el de kiwimon y una parte del dicho ataque logra dañar de nuevo a kiwimon …

-kiwimon:ahhh …no me importa si me dañas una y otra vez ….yo no permitire que lastimen a yanniel….. ataque picotazo ¡!- ahí corre hacia blacklilamon para darle una embestida .-

-blacklilamon: se nota que eres una boba ….. marmol demoledor ..! (n/a:dispara esferas de energia tornasolados desde las flores de sus brazos ,y como blacklilamon es tipo virus estas son un poco mas graves ) .

-kiwimon: -es atacada .- aaaaaaahhhhhh ¡! –cae al suelo .-

-yanniel: kiwimon ..!

-shadowyanniel: lo ves ¿? No tiene caso ….es mejor de ustedes se rindan ,nunca podran contra nosotras ,estan perdidas ¡! Son una debiluchas y las debiluchas deben rendirse ¡!

-yanniel: -con su mirada baja .- callate maldita ….-levanta su mirada .- te repito que yo no me rendire por ningun motivo porque aun si …quizas no sea muy fuerte …,quizas la suerte no pareciera estar de mi lado ,pero …si algun de mi gente esta en problemas …yo no lo pienso abandonar ….yo no permitire que tu ni nadie lastime a mis amigos , a los digimons y mucho menos a dai-kun ….! El no tiene la culpa de lo que paso en tu universo ¡! ….si lamento mucho lo que viviste ,lamento mucho todo lo malo que te paso ….pero ….aun asi ….eso no te da derecho a hacer mal a otros …el odio no te lleva a nada bueno …..para ser feliz ….hay que aprender a valorar bueno ,ya sea mucho o poco lo que tengas …..yo tampoco tuve buenos momentos …pero …..almenos yo no estuve sola …y ahora menos que nunca lo estoy …..-ahí derrama una lagrima .-

Ahí kiwimon de algun modo logra tambien sentir lo mismo que yanniel ,y eso le da un poco de fuerza, haciendo que como pudiese se levante …

-kiwimon: ((pensando: ehhh? ….que raro …puedo sentir lo mismo que yanniel ,es decir ,yo .tambien quiero hacer lo que este en mis manos ….porque …mis amigos ….son importates para mi ….y aun quiero pelear ….)) –se levanta como puede .- yo tampoco ….me rendire ….aunque este por una etapa encima de mi ….no me importa eso …..yo aun seguire peleando …..

-yanniel: yo aun quiero seguir adelante ….por los demas ….porque …ellos me dieron su amistad y ….yo los quiero ¡!

En ese momento el emblema de la pequeña yanniel comienza a brillar ,y kiwimon tambien comenzaba a brillar ,ahí la digimon con forma de ave sintio que le estaban llegando energias a su cuerpo pero tambien esa energia que el emblema aparentemente le estaba brindando era el significado de una sola cosa ….

-shadowyanniel: -extrañada viendo el emblema de la ternura brilla en el cuello de yanniel .- pero …? Que demonios estas pasando con esa cosa….? …..espera un momento …..! acaso …no sera que …?!

Ahí entra el proceso de una digievolucion.

-kiwimon: kiwimon ultradigivolves aaaaa ….lilamon ..!

-yanniel: -asombrada .- wow ….pero que ¿? …kiwimon …digievoluciono ¿? O_O …pero como pudo hacerlo ¿? .bueno sea como sea se ve mejor que antes ,vamos lilamon ¡!

-lilamon: ((pensando: yanniel ….))

-shadowyanniel: argg no puede ser ,pero no importa ¡! Aunque ahora tu nivel esta igual al de tomo-chan eso no te dara nada de ventaja ..! blacklilamon ..! ya sabes tu trabajo ¡! …

-blacklilamon: hai …! lilarocio ..! .-la ataca .-

-yanniel: cuidado ¡! …

-lilamon: aahh ¡! –lo esquiva .- eso es jugar sucio ¡!

-blacklilamon: en la guerra todo se vale florecita ..! ,lilarocio ¡! –la vuelve a atacar .-

-lilamon: -lo vuelve a esquivar .- …. no tienes cordura ¡! …..esto no se quedara asi ….. lilarocio ¡!

-blacklilamon: lilarocio ¡! …

Ambos ataques chocan entre esi , una pelea se armo durante 48 min. Lilamon tuvo conplicaciones pues su oponente parecia mas experimentada ,pero sin embargo no iba a darse por vencida .

-blacklilamon: lilarocio ¡! …. –la ataca .-

-lilamon: -es afectada .- ahh …! ….

-blacklilamon: en serio me das lastima ….

-lilamon: tu eres la que das lastima ¡!...lilarocio … ¡! –le ataca .-

-blacklilamon: -lo esquiva .- ahora es mi turno .! marmol demoledor ¡! –la ataca .-

Lilamon es afectada quedando bastante dañada y la fuerza del ataque hizo que se estampa de espalda contra un arbol ,blacklilamon aprovecha para acorralarla e intentar acabar con ella ,yanniel al ver la escena estaba muy preocupada por su compañera .

-yanniel: lilamon …!

-shadowyanniel: -bosteza.- vaya …esto resulto ser mas facil de lo que crei ,ahora tomo-chan ,es momento para el acto final …

-yanniel: callate …! No sabes lo que dices ¡! –voltea a ver lilamon.- ((pensando: vamos lilamon tu puedes ….yo se que si …. ))

-blacklilamon: ahora si este sera tu fin ,no que podrias conmigo ¿? …..florecita marchitada ….

-lilamon:-algo dañada,.- no ….esto no sera el fin …aun me queda bastante fuerza …para hacer un intento mas ….! De quien sera el fin sera de ti ..! –ahí lilamon intenta sacar todas su fuerzas posibles para hacer un intento mas .-

-blacklilamon: demasiado tarde ¡! Hasta nunca florecita ¡! Marmol de….-pero ahí es interrumpida por lilamon .-

-lilamon:daga naranja ¡! (n/a: aparece una daga naranja de su mano con la que ataca al oponente ,en ese caso logra mover una de sus manos hacia el pecho de la digimon tipo virus y le clava la daga con todas sus fuerzas logrando lastimarla ) .

-blacklilamon: -es afectada .- pero que ¿?! …ahhhh ¡! –debido al dolor suelta a lilamon.-

-shadowyanniel: tomo-chan ¡!

-blacklilamon: me duele …! Me duele ..! –tocando su pecho .- maldita flor podrida ¡! …..como te atreves ¿?!

-lilamon: -un exahuasta pero feliz .- te dije ..que no me daria por vencida ….ahora te quedo claro …

-yanniel: muy bien lilamon :D ¡!

-blacklilamon: no creas que saldras victoriosa ¡! Mar… ahhhh! –grita nuevamente de dolor .- mi pecho …-mira su pecho y se queda asombrada.- pero que ¿?! …

-shadowyanniel: tomo-chan …? Que sucede contigo ¿?!

Ahí la digimon deja ver ante las presentes que su pecho quedo un profundo hoyo el cual aparentemente salia una especia de liquido negro ,y su pecho se empezaba a desacer ,lo cual fue tambien a dar con sus extremidades .

-yanniel: pero que pasando ¿? …0_0

-shadowyanniel: tomo-chan ….. tomo-chan ¡! hacia ella ..- pero que te sucede ¿? ¡!,no será que tu …?!

-blacklilamon: asi es …el ataque de esa digimon logro lastimarme y ahora …..me estoy destruyendo ….-decia cada vez mas débil conforme a que se desintegrada.- …..mi tiempo ha llegado …..

-shadowyanniel: no ¡! No puede ser ¡! …. Estoy seguro que si vamos con nuestros señores ellos te puede ayudar …!

-blacklilamon: -mas débil .- es inútil ….. no tenemos la fuerza suficiente para ir con ellos …hasta aquí llegue …..shadow…perdóname por no haver destruido a nuestros enemigos …..ahora tendras que hacerlo tu sola ….perdoname ….-mientas se se desintegraba de la cintura.-

-shadowyanniel: tomo-chan ..!

-blacklilamon: fue un placer estar haberte conocido ….de verdad …..adios …shadow ….-mientras ya finalmente se desintegra desapareciendo por completo .-

-shadowyanniel: no … tomo-chan …tomo-chan …TOMO-CHAN ¡! –mientras gritaba destrosada , golpeando el suelo .- no me puedes dejar sola …no ¡!

-yanniel: eh ¿? Que le paso a ese digimon ¿? –mirando a lilamon.-

-lilamon: blacklilamon ha muerto …..la hemos vencido ….

-yanniel: lilamon ….

-shadowyanniel: -levanta su mirada hacia las chicas .- ustedes son las únicas culpables ¡! ,ahora menos que nunca las dejare vivir ¡! D:

Pero en ese momento se empieza a escuchar una voz ,la cual las presentes no podían ver de donde provenía , pero shadowyanniel reconoció ,pues se trataba de dagomon .

-dagomon: ( solo voz ) : shadow ….haz perdido a la compañera que te hemos asignado …..y ni quiera acabaste con la vida de los mocosos engreídos ,ellos siguen vivos y sus digimons …..!

Has fallado en tu misión ¡!

-shadowyanniel: no ¡! Espere mi señor ¡!...

-yanniel: eh ¿? Pero …de quien es esa voz ¿?

-lilamon: no lo se ….pero sea lo que sea ,no oye que sea una voz amiga ….

-shadowyanniel: les suplico piedad ¡! Acabo de perder a mi compañera ¡!

-dagomon : ( solo voz ) : tenemos cuentas pendientes que atender ¡!

-shadowyanniel: espere ¡! Que …. Que va a hacer ¿?!

En ese momento en el lugar se habre un portal con fondo negro ,el cual suelta un viento que trataba de arrastar a shadowyanniel dentro de el ,lo cual logra hacer llevándosela dentro de el .

-shadowyanniel : espere ¡! –dijo antes de entrar al portal y que este se cerrara y desapareciera .-

Ante aquella escena ,yanniel y lilamon quedaron impactadas.

-yanniel: oh mi Dios ….pero …que habra sido eso ¿? O_O ,por que fue ¿? .

-lilamon: no …tengo ….idea …-decia algo cansada y comienza a caer .-

-yanniel: lilamon ..! –va hacia ella .-

Ahí la digimon vuelve a tomar su forma infantil :floramon .

-yanniel: floramon ,estas bien ¿?

-floramon: si ,no te preocupes ….solo estoy un poco cansada ,pero descuida ,me repondré …

-yanniel: me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada n.n .

-floramon: y tu estas bien ¿? …

-yanniel: si descuida ,lo estoy ,gracias a ti .

En ese momento se escucha una voz desde lejos la cual ambas reconocen .

-"…": yanie-chan ¡!

-yanniel: ehh ¿? ..-voltea a ver y mira que se tratan de los demás .- hika-chan ,dai-kun ,chicos :D ¡!

Ahí cuando el grupo llega finalmente con ambas .

-davis: yan-chan ¡! –llega con ella y la abrasa.- estas bien ¿? Esa loca donde esta ¿? Que te hizo ¿?

-yanniel: -corresponde.- descuida amigo ,estoy bien ,floramon y yo tuvimos complaciones pero shadowyanniel no logro hacerme daño y tu –viendolo bien .- que no te habías golpeado la cabeza ¿? O_O . y por que tardaron tanto ¿? Estaba muy preocupada por ustedes ..

-davis: si ,de hecho ,pero hikari-san uso sus poderes para curarme n.n ,y lo sentimos u.u ,lo que sucede es que con tanto árbol y luego la oscuridad nos era difícil localizarlas..

-willis: pero yanniel ,que le paso a esa chica ¿? Donde esta ¿? …

-yanniel: verán chicos sucede que ….-ahí la pequeña les cuenta todo lo que había pasado ,tanto de la pelea entre ambas ,asi como la digievolucion de floramon con el emblema de la ternura,asi como la voz misteriosa y el portal que se llevo consigo a shadowyanniel .- y eso fue lo que paso …

-los demás: -asombrados.- QUE ¿?!

-hikari: entonces …se logro activar el poder de tu emblema ¿?

-yanniel: asi es ,hubieran visto a floramon , se miraba tan hermosa …

-floramon: ay no trates de alagarme X3 ….-un poco apenada.-

-ken: pero esa voz de quien era ¿? ….

-yanniel: a decir verdad no lo sabemos ,pero creo que se trataba de alguien que shadow conocía y decía " no por favor mi señor" .

-mimi: que ¿? En serio ¿? ….o-o

-tk: entonces si es asi ,eso significaría que además del aquel deseo de vengaza del que esa chica hablo ….

-kari: y basándonos en la historia que nos conto acerca de aquellas bestias a la vio cuando esa otra chica que la encontró en la calle cuando paso aquel incidente ,podría significar que tambien fue enviada por alguien

-yolei: pero si es asi ,entonces …quien o quienes serian ¿?

-hikari: mmm … -pensantiva .-

-evemon: pasa algo hikari-san ¿?

-hikari: de hecho …..porque saben yo tambien tengo mis dudas y sospechas …

-ken: sospechas ¿? De quien cariño ¿?

-hikari: bueno ,si no mal no recuerdo esa shadow dijo a que aquella chica se parecía a mi , que tenia poderes con los cuales la transporto a ese lugar donde estaban esa grandes criaturas y que ella tenia un digimon con aparecienca de zorro al igual que evemon ... saben chicos ,yo creo saber quien pueda ser esa chica ….

-cody: que ¿? en serio crees saber quien seria aquella chica hikari-san ¿? ….

-hikari: basándome en lo que shadow dijo supongo que no puede ser alguna otra …..

-yanniel: entonces dinos hika-chan …quien podría ser esa persona que quiso disque " ayudar " a shadow ¿?

-hikari: se podría tratar de …

CONTINUARA ….


	25. cap25: regreso al mar oscuro parte7

cap.25 ** regreso al mar oscuro, un nuevo mal ** parte 7 : sospechas ,peleas y una gran sorpresa .

yanniel: entonces dinos hika-chan …quien podría ser esa persona que quiso disque " ayudar " a shadow ¿?

-hikari: se podría tratar de …nada mas ni nada menos que airi ..

-todos: -confundidos.- que ?

-mimi:que ? quien es airi ?

-hikari:se trata de ..-suspira.- mi hermana gemela ..

-todos: -sorprendidos:- QUE?! tienes una hermana gemela ?!

-yanniel: de ...de verdad ? ...osea como ? ...

-hikari: veran ...se los explicare chicos: no se si recuerden cuando paso lo de nat-chan ,en el cine y les mencione un poco de mi historia ya que saben que soy una digihumana ...la tragedia que sucedio en mi reino ,´fue por culpa de airi-neechan ...ya que desde que eramos pequeñas siempre me tuvo envidia ,ya mis padres ,hermanos ,los digimons ,entre otras personas pusieran sus ojos en mi ,ya que antes solian poner su atencion en ella ,entonces un dia se revelo y con sus poderes creo una catastrofe afectando a los reinos del fuego ,luz ,oscuridad y vida ,asi que mi hermano kao , para protegernos del peligro, con sus poderes abrio un portal hacia el mundo humano ,alice ,evemon y yo nos salvamos ,pero sin embargo ...durante esa tragedia ...mis padres ...-se pone triste .- mis padres ...mi hermano ...pagaron con su vida el abernos protegido ...

-yanniel:-impactada.- hi...hika-chan ... -va y la abraza.- en verdad ...lo siento mucho ...

-hikari: esta bien ...yanie-chan ...-corresponde a la castaña.-

-cody: enserio es tanto la envidia de tu hermana ?

-hikari: bueno ...-soltandose de yanniel.- basandonos en esa parte de la historia de shadow ,lo mas probable esque airi la haya utilizado para encontrarme y acabar conmigo a cambio de ayudar a shadow con su venganza ...por lo tanto ,si creo posible que sea ella ...

-davis: si es asi ,entonces ...-voltea a ver a ken y willis .- chicos ..ustedes sabian de la existencia de la gemela de hikari-san ?

-willis : yo si …ya que airi al igual que izu-chan ,es mi prima tambien .

-davis: y tu ichijouji ¿?

-ken: la verdad ….me acabo de enterar ….

-kari: que ¿? …osea que ….tu no lo sabias ken ¿?

-ken: no ,-voltea a ver a hikari.- cariño …..por que nunca me lo dijiste ¿? …

-hikari: nunca crei que esto fuera a pasar …ademas ,aquel evento fue algo que no queria recordar ,fue muy duro para mi ,perdoname ken-chan …..

-ken: cariño ….-va con su novia y la abraza .- no estas sola ….yo siempre estare contigo …..

-hikari: ken-chan …..gracias –sonrie .-

-willis: bueno entonces ….si airi-san esta detrás de algo siniestro ,sera mejor tomar mucha precaucion …..

-hikari: es verdad …-se suelta de ken .- ademas de que airi con sus poderes puede teletransportarse de un lugar a otro ,si es asi ,entonces creo que lo mejor sera intentar salir de aquí antes de que …

-kari: de que ¿? Hikari-san ¿?

-hikari: no lo se …aparesca para atacarme y de paso hacerles daño tambien a ustedes …..

-davis: entonces no hay tiempo que perder ….volvamos hacia donde aterrizamos ,quizas de algun modo podamos hayar la salida de aquí ….

-todos : hai ¡!

Entonces los elegidos y los digimons enprendieron camino hacia el sitio donde llegaron al mar oscuro ,en el camino la pequeña yanniel estuvo muy pensativa acerca del caso de sayonji …

-yanniel: -caminando a un lado de hikari mientras la miraba ,.- ((pensando: Dios mio …en verdad …es horrible que le paso a hika-chan ,que tu propia hermana haga semejante atrosidad ….simplemente no quiero ni imaginarmelo . ….,sin duda alguna …pero por lo que veo …hay algo en mi que me dice que hika-chan es una chica fuerte ,ella lo ha demostrado ,y se que lo sig. sonara algo loco pero …..yo la siento …como si …fuera una hermana para mi …me gustaria ayudarla asi como su hermana airi quizo "ayudar" a shadow ,,despues de todo ,somos amigas ,no es asi n.n ¿? ))

Siguieron con su trayecto ,mientras eso pasada ,dagomon los miraba a atraves del espejo ,mientras que demon castigaba a shadowyanniel por no haber exterminado a los chicos.

-shadowyanniel :- cayendo al suelo toda golpeada .- ahhh ¡! …..ya basta ¡! Dejenme ¡! …..

-demon: crees que mereces piedad cuando fallaste en tu mision ¿? Y de paso la compañera que te asignamos fue exterminada por la digimon de la dueña de la emblema de la ternura …

-shadowyanniel: lo se ,simplemente yo tampoco entiendo como pude perder a tomo-chan por culpa de esa niñita ¡! Pero golpeandome no van a resolver nada …!

-demon: no te atrevas a levantarme la voz de esa manera ¡! …te puede costar la vida ¡!

-dagomon: ya silencio demon ¡! ….tu de que te quejas si tu tampoco pudiste con los dueños de los emblemas de la esperanza ,luz y pureza ,asi como los demas ¡! ….

-shadowyanniel: aha ¡! …-burlonamente.-

-demon: chiquilla insolente ….-le fulmina la mirada .- pero …-ahí se dirigue a dagomon.- esa vez no estaba muy preparado ,pero estoy dispuesto a pelear la veces que sean con tal de destruirlos ¡!

-dagomon: en serio piensas enfrentarlos de nuevo ¿? …..

-demon: no los dejare con el gusto de averme ganado aquella pelea ….!

-shadowyanniel; oye tu no eres el unico ¡! Yo tambien quiero mi venganza ¡!

-dagomon: silencio los 2 ¡! …shadow ,luego hablare contigo para ver si te doy una segunda oportunidad luego de lo sucedido ,porque airi-sama no gasto sus energias teletransportandote hasta aquí para que terminaras perdiendo …..entendiste ¿? ….

-shadowyanniel: s..si señor –bajando su mirada .-

-dagomon: y tu demon ….si eso es lo que deseas ,entonces haz lo que te venga en gana ,pero eso si ,no olvides quitarle al novio de la princesa izumy los restos de la semilla de la oscuridad ,ya que esa es una de las cosas que necesito para llevar a cabo lo que tanto tiempo llevo planeando ….

-demon: tch …no hace falta que me lo recuerdes ,lo se muy bien …y eso tratare de hacer …pero necesitare un poco de ayuda ….llevare a los refuersos …..

-shadowyanniel: que ¿? Te da miedo pelear solo ¿? –burlonamente.-

-demon: chiquilla insolente ¡! ….

-dagomon : basta ¡! …asi lo deseas …hazlo ,pero consigueme los restos de la semilla aunque sea …

-demon: solo espera y veras ….- con una de sus garras abre nuevamente un portal hacia el sitio .- ….esos mocosos me las pagaran …. –entra al portal y este cierra desapareciendo .-

-shadowyanniel: tch … menudo torpe …..-en susurro.-

-dagomon: ((pensando: ojala consigas los restos de la semilla …. )))

/ mientras de regreso con los muchachos ,ellos ya habian llegado al lugar / .

-davis: bueno ,aquí es ,si mal no me equivoco …

-cody: si pero la cuestion es …como saldremos de aquí ¿?

-tk: es cierto ….yo no veo ninguna salida por aquí

-mimi: ayy….y si no nunca logramos salir de este lugar ¿? ….

-palmon: tranquila mimi …. –tratando de calmarla ..-

-willis: es cierto ,de nada sirve alterarnos …

-yanniel: oye hika-chan ….. de casualidad ….tu puedes abrir portales ¿? ….

Ahí todos la voltean a ver extrañados .

-yanniel: digo ,….si esa tal airi es la gemela de hika-chan ….y si ella puede abrir pórtales ,yo creo que hikari tambien podria tener ese poder ….

-hikari: de hecho ,asi es …yo tambien tengo esa habilidad al igual que airi-neechan …..

-tk: entonces de esa forma podriamos salir de aquí :¿?

-hikari: para eso debo intentar ….

-yanniel: vamos hika-chan ,venga ¡!

La joven sayonji se pone entre de los demas y comienza a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos ,lo cual con sus poderes le permiten abrir un portal ,aquello comienza a funcionar ,lo demas estaban asombrados …

-mimi: wow ¡! Funciona ¡!

-davis: entonces es nuestra oportunidad ¡! Salgamos de aquí ¡!

-todos: si ¡!

Ahí todos comienzan a correr hacia el portal el cual conducia de regreso al mundo real ,pero para su mala suerte en ese momento ,a un lado del portal que hikari abrio ,aparece el portal que al abrirse sale ante ellos ,demon ,este les tapa la salida …,los muchachos se detienen sosprendidos .,mientras que los digimons se ponen en modo de pelea ….

-yanniel : esperen ¡! Que es eso ¿?

-davis: oh no ….esperen ….ese que no es ¿?!

-demon: no tan rapido ¡! A donde creen que van ¿? ¡…creian que asi de facil podrian irse a su patetico mundo no ¿? –rie malevolamente.- lamento mucho decepcionarlos ,bueno ,no tanto ,muajajajajajaj ….

-tk: tu de nuevo ¿? …que no tuviste suficiente con la paliza que te dimos hace rato ¿? …

-davis: que ¿? –voltea a ver a tk.- como que hace rato ¿?

-ken: hace rato antes de lo de shadow,demon aparecio y combatio contra kari ,tk y mimi ,ahí hikari y yo los vimos desde el aire a bordo de nuestros digimons ,ahí le dimos una leccion .pero al parecer …..no se da por vencido ….

-yanniel: que ¿? ¿entonces ….ese es el tal demon del que hablaron ¿? …

-kari: asi es ….

-willis: que es lo que quieres ¿?!

-demon: mi pelea contra ustedes no ha terminado ,esto apenas es el comienzo ,por ningun motivo los dejare salir de aquí sin hacerles pagar …! Pero esta vez no peleare solo ….-sonrisa malevola.- soldados ¡! …desde las profundidas salgan ¡!

Ahí en ese momento el mar que estaba ahí ( ya que ahí era una playa ,comienzan a salir unas siluetas con forma humanoide ,las cuales se acercaban hacia el sitio donde los elegidos estaban ,,se trataba de las criaturas que ken y hikari combatieron antes ,ahora eran mas que antes y no solo eso ,sino que tambien el bosque que se encontraba por ahí se aproximaban mas ,haciendo que los elegidos quedaran rodeaos .

-yanniel: -sorprendida.- eh …pero ¿? Que rayos son esas cosas ¿? O-O

-kari: esas criaturas son de aquí del mar de la oscuridad ,yo hace 3 años fui llamada por ellas trayendome aquí a su mundo ,al principio cuando los vi tenian forma de digimon ,pero despues revelaron su verdadera apariencia ,la cual es la que vemos ….

-yanniel: pues no se ven nada amigables :S…

-demon: efectivamente pequeña …no lo son ,y ni lo seran con ustedes …..

-tk: sea lo que sea que estes planeando no te saldras con la tuya ¡! …..

-los digimons: siii ¡!

-demon: eso lo veremos si logran acabar contra mi ejercito de sombras ,ejercito ,ataquenlos ¡!

-criatura1: destruir a los …niños elegidos ….

-criatura2: y …a sus digimons …..

-los digimons : eso jamas …!

-las criaturas : sombra acida ¡! –les disparan a todos .-

-ken y hikari: cuidado chicos ¡!

Ahí todos esquivan el ataque ..

-yolei: que ..fue eso ¿? ¡!

-hikari: es un ataque de esas criaturas ,si son tocados por ese liquido sufriran graves daños …

-demon: mi criaturas son mas fuertes que antes ….ademas que cuentan con habilidades que me seran muy utiles ….

-ken: a que te refieres ¿?!

-demon: creeme no querras que yo te lo diga –w-

-davis: sea lo que sea ,no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados …vamos chicos ¡! ,demiveemon ¡!

-yolei: hawkmon ¡!

-cody: armadillomon ¡!

-tk: patamon ¡!

-kari: gatomon ¡!

-ken: wormmon ¡!

-hikari: evemon ¡!

-willis : terriermon ¡!

-mimi: palmon ¡!

-yanniel: floramon ¡!

-los digimons: ala orden ¡!

Ahí se activan los procesos de digievolucion

-demiveemon: demiveemon digivolves aaaa ..veemon ¡! Veemon digivolves aaa …..xv-veemon ¡!

-wormmon: wormmon digivolves aaaa ….stingmon ¡!

-hawkmon: hawkmon digivolves aaa …..aquilamon !

-armadillomon : armadillmon digivolves aaa …..ankylomon !

-patamon : patamon …digivolves aaaa ….angemon !

-palmon: palmon digivolves aaaa …..togemon !

-evemon: evemon digivolves aaaa …..kusurumon !

-terriermon: terriermon digivolves aaa …..gargomon !

-floramon: floramon digivolves aaaa ….kiwimon ¡!

-gatomon: gatomon armor digivolves aaaa….nefertimon ,el rayo de luz !

Ahí todos comienzan a pelear contra las criaturas ,era algo difícil ya que efectivamente eran algo fuertes ,pero los digimons no iban a quedarse a atrás …

-x-veemon: x laser ¡!

-stingmon: tirador lunar ¡!

-aquilamon: aros explosivos ¡!

-ankylomon: cola martillo ¡!

-angemon: golpe de fe ¡!

-nefertimon: la maldición de la reina ¡!

-gargomon: gargometralladoras ¡!

-togemon: ataque de espinas ¡!

-kusurumon: nine fire lance ¡!

-kiwimon: mini-kiwis ¡!

Todos esos ataques dieron muy duro contra varias de la criaturas lastimándolas a unas y eliminando a otras ,pero aun quedaban demasiadas y al parecer cada vez peor ….

-davis: rayos aun quedan demasiadas …..

-ken: Davis …digievolucion dna ¡!

-davis: claro ¡!

-yolei: es verdad ,nosotros vamos tambien ¡! -a tk,kari y cody.-

-tk,kari y cody: hai ¡!

-davis: xv- veemon ¡!

-ken: stingmon!

-yolei y ,kari: aquilamon / nefertimon ¡!

-tk y cody: ankylomon / angemon ¡!

-los digimons: cuando digan !

, nefertimon vuleve a ser gatomon y Ahí las tres parejas de la dicha evolución levantan sus digivices …y ahí se activa el proceso .

-x-vemon: x-veemon ¡!

-stingmon: stingmon ¡!

-los 2 juntos : DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAA …PAILDRAMON ¡!

-aquilamon: aquilamon ¡!

-gatomon: gatomon ¡!

-los 2 juntos :DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAA …SILPHYMON ¡!

-angemon: angemon ¡!

-ankylomon : ankylomon ¡!

-los 2 juntos : DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAAAA…SHAKKOUMON …!

-paildramon: super ataque ¡!

-silphymon: esfera de energía ¡!

-shakkoumon:visión fulminante ¡!

Ahí varias criatura fueron destruidas ,pero aun quedaban mas y lo peor aun salian mas del mar oscuro …

-mimi: aun quedan muchas criaturas ….ah claro …..togemon ¡! – se quita su emblema del cuello .-

-togemon: entendido mimi ¡!

Ahí la evolución ultra de togemon se activa ..

-togemon: togemon ultradigivolves aaa …lilymon ¡!

-lilymon: canon de flor !

-willis: vamos gargomon ! tu tambien puedes !

-gargomon: ((pensando: willis ….asi lo hare )) gargometralladoras ¡!

-kusurumon: vamos tambien ¡! …nine fire lance ¡!

-kiwimon: mini kiwis ¡!

-davis: ((pensando: vamos chicos ustedes pueden ))

-demon: ((pensando: este el el momento perfecto para que uno de mi soldados vayan por lo restos de la semilla ,aprovechando que el peliazul esta distraído al igual que sus patéticos amigos ))) .

Para paildramon ,silphymon ,shakkoumon el asunto no fue muy dificil ya que a pesar de salir mas y mas criaturas lograban acabar con las crituras ,al igual que lilymon y gargomon ,,pero por algún motivo el asunto se complico un poco para kusurumon y kiwimon ,sin embargo ellas ponían todo su esfuerzo ,lo malo esque mientras lo jóvenes elegidos observaban y animaban a sus compañeros ,de la de las tantas criaturas aprovecho ese momento para tomar la sombra de una sombra en el suelo y arrastrarse por el suelo hasta por detrás donde se encontraba el joven ichijouji ,de la sombra en el suelo salio una mano formándose y finalmente estableció contacto con la nuca del peliazul extreyendole los restos de la semilla de la oscuridad lo cual le provoco un gran dolor al joven ,haciendo que este gritara ,esto llamo la atención de los jóvenes .

-ken: -gritando por el dolor .- aaaaaaa ¡! –agarrandose la nuca .-

-los chicos: -voltean a verlos ,.- ken ¡!

-davis: ichijouji ¡!

-hikari: ken-chan ¡! –va con el .- que te sucede ¿?! Estas bien ¿?!

-ken: me duele ….mucho ….

-kari: que te duele ¿? ¡!

-ken: mi ….nuca … -tocandose la nuca .-

-yolei: pero ….por que ¿?

-yanniel: -mira al suelo y mira a la sombra que salio disparada hacia demon .- chicos miren ¡!

Ahí los demás voltean y miran como la sombra llega con demon y sale del suelo tomando su forma humanoide ,esta criatura le entrega los restos a demon ..

-criatura: aquí tiene ….los restos ….de la semilla de la oscuridad ,mi señor ….

-demon: -tomandolos .- excelente –w- ,muy buen trabajo , -ahí con sus poderes desaparece los restos teletransportandolos hacia donde dagomon.-

-ken: la …semilla …..? entonces eso fue lo que me lastimo ¡!

-hikari: que ¿?! ,entonces …..-voltea a hacia demon .- esa criatura te extrajo los restos de la semilla que habitaban en ti ¿? …..-ahí se enoja .- maldito ¡!

-davis: que ¿? …ahora que recuerdo …..eso es lo que demon buscaba hace 3 años en shibuya ¡! ..argg maldito ¡! Como te atreves a lastimar a mi mejor amigo ¿!

-paildramon: ( voz de stingmon) : ken ¡! –intenta ir donde el pero ahí varias criaturas se le atraviesan impidiéndole el paso .- aun lado …!

-criatura: jamas ¡! ….sombra acida ¡!

-paildramon: .- lo esquiva.- ( voz de stingmon ) ken….. –sigue peleando,.-

-demon: en la guerra todo se vale ,muchachito idiota ¡! –rie sínicamente .-

-kari: eres un sínico ¡!

-cody: si eres de lo peor ¡! …..

-demon: a mi no me importa lo que digan ,lo que me importa es verlos a todos ustedes muertos ¡!

-hikari: digimon cobarde ….. –enojada camina unos paso adelante .- nadie se mete con mis amigos y mucho menos con mi ken …! …-grita aun mas enojada .- esto no se quedara asi ¡! –apretando su puño .-

-kusurumon:-deja de luchar por un momento y voltea a ver a su compañera .- hi ..hikari ¿? …..((pensando: oh oh ,hace tiempo que hikari-san no se enfurecía asi ….si eso pasa entonces ..?!))

-hikari: borrare tu sonrisa de tu rostro ¡! –grita aun mas furiosa –

Ese momento la joven rubia es rodeada por una aura roja y sus ojos se tornan del mismo . ,los muchachos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver eso .

-yolei: que …pero ..que le sucede a hikari-san ¿?

-willis: oh oh ,esto no es bueno …..

Ahí todos lo miran

-ken: que ¿? –voltea aver al rubio.- de que hablas willis ¿? Que le sucede a hikari? ….

-willis: lo que pasa esque ….

-hikari: -grita furiosa.- tsukina ¡! .- en ese momento aparece una espada en una de sus manos .- veras de lo que soy capaz ¡!

-kusurumon: oh no ,es lo que me temia ¡! ….hikari ¡! –intenta ir con ella pero ahí varias criaturas le tapaban el paso .- aun lado ¡! Nine fire lace ¡! –las elimina y mira a su compañera.- hikari …preocupada .-

-kiwimon: -mirando a la digimon.- kusurumon …..que es lo que te temias ¿?

-kusurumon: sucede que ….

-hikari: mueran ¡!

-kusurumon: que?

Lo que la digimon y los demás vieron a la ojiverde que son su espada comenzaba a "matar" a todas las criaturas con las que se topaba ,pero aun seguían saliendo mas ,los muchachos estaban impactados ,pues no sabían que le pasaba a su amiga ….

-davis: pe….pero que le pasa a hikari-san ¿?! …..

-ken: Davis ayudame a detenerla ¡!

.-davis: vale ¡! –le habla a hikari.- hikari calmate ¡!

-ken: cariño detente ¡! Ya no hagas eso por favor ¡!

-willis: es inútil ,izu-chan no puede oírlos ,no en el estado en que ella esta ….

Todos voltean a verlo extrañados .

-mimi: que como es eso ¿?

-willis: cuando alguien importante para izu-chan esta problemas o sufrió un daño grave ,ella reacciona débil ante los sentimientos y debido a eso ella toma su forma jashin .

-todos: forma jashin ¿?

-willis: una parte de ella es un digimon y su forma jashin es la representación de ello ,una vez que entra en este estado es incapaz de escuchar a otros ,y se torna muy violenta ,,…podría inclusive lastimar a alguien ¡!

-tk: oh oh ,es no es bueno …..

-cody: en serio …no hay forma de que vuelva a la normalidad ..?

-willis: quizás ….pero …..se correría el riesgo de que izu-chan heriera a alguno de nosotros …..

-ken; no puede ser …. –mira a su novia acabando con varias criaturas ,al igual que los demás digimons ,.- hikari-chan …. Ya detente ….tu eres alguien especial para mi ….no tienes que hacer esto por mi …..ya basta ¡! –ahí comienza a derramar lagrimas .- por favor …

-hikari: muereeeeeeeeeeee ¡! –conforme mataba .-

-davis: ichijouji ….. –mira a hikari .- como hacer que reaccione hikari sin que lastime a alguno de nosotros ¿?

-yanniel:- mirando triste ,y preocupamente a su amiga sayonji .- hika-chan ….ya no hagas esto …tu eres buena ….me lo haz demostrado ….amiga ya por favor ….detente ….. –se le humdecen los ojos .- esto no me gusta ….ken-san se siente mal por esto …y ….yo -ahí derrama lagrima .- tambien …..

-davis: -mirando a la castaña .- (( pensando: yan-chan …..))

-demon: muajajaj ,tal parecer que hice enojar a la princesa izumy …..

-kusurumon: hikari ….. esto no puede ser ,…yo …. No puedo hacer nada por ella en este momento ….. todos están peleando con todas sus fuerzas , y yo tambien ….pero sin embargo ….siento que le estoy fallando …..no le sirvo a hikari-san …..

-kiwimon: que ¿?! –se dirigue hacia la digimon quedando frente a frente .- no digas eso kusurumon ¡!

-kusurumon: pero ….como quieres que me sienta si no puedo ayudar a mi compañera ¿?

-kiwimon: sea como sea hay que buscar la manera de solucionar todo este problema …hablar con ella o algo …..pero decir " no le sirvo a hikari-san " no servirá de nada ¡!

-kusurumon: pero …

-kiwimon: nada de "peros" ¡! Si tu fuiste asignada a ella, fue por algo importante …!

con los chicos la situación era igual ,ya que con la acción de la joven rubia ,los sentimientos se los demás estaban siendo lastimados ,no sabían como hacerla reaccionar sin correr riesgos .

-mimi: hikari ….ya me esta dando miedo esta situación ….

-yolei: willis …en serio no hay manera de que nos oiga sin que nos haga daño ¿?!

-willis: no lo creo yolei …..

-ken:hikari ….. –llorando.-

-yanniel: ken-san …yo ….. ire con hika-chan ¡!

-willis: eh ¿? Yanie-san …..

-yanniel: no voy a quedarme viendo esto ….si hay que correr un riesgo con tal de que ella vuelva a la normalidad …pues bien valdra la pena ¡!

Todos se sorprenden .

-kari: que? Yanniel ….que estas tratando de decir ¿?

-davis: yan-chan ….

-yanniel: esta …..esta locura tiene que acabar ¡! –dice mientras ya derramaba lagrimas.-

-willis: que ¿? Yanniel …acaso vas a …..? .

Ahí la joven castaña no escucha lo ultimo que dice el rubio debido a que salio corriendo hacia el area de pelea ,por donde hikari se encontraba matando muy ferozmente a varias criaturas que la rodeaban .

-cody: yanniel-onechan ¡! No vayas ahí ¡!

-davis: YAN-CHAN ¡! ALEJATE DE AHÍ ¡!- grita preocupado .- ((pensando: yanniel ….por favor ….no quiero que te lastimen ….no quiero ¡! - )))

-los demás: yanniel ¡!

Pero yanniel hizo caso omiso.

-yanniel: -corriendo mientras lloraba .- ((pensando: hikari …..yo te entiendo ,pero ….con esto ken-san se siente terrible …..y yo… tambien …porque …eres como mi hermana …..))))

La pequeña yanniel logra llegar por donde la rubia se encontraba y logra acercarse a ella ,la abraza por detrás ,lo cual esto hacia que la ojiverde se detenga por un momento .

-yanniel:-llorando.- hika-chan ¡! Ya detente por favor ¡! … -solloza.-debes desistir de esto ¡!,porque con esto estas lastimando los sentimientos de nuestros amigos y de ken-kun ,…y a mi tambien ….esto que haces me esta llenando de preocupación …porque ….yo te considero una de mis mejores amigas ….tu eres buena ….me lo haz demostrado …por favor detente …..-llorando- te lo suplico ….

-kusurumon: -mirando aquella escena .- hikari …perdóname ….

-kiwimon: kusurumon ,de nada sirve lamentarnos …..asi que escuchame bien ,pase lo que pase ,nunca creas que eres una digimom inútil porque no es asi y, te repito: si tu estas al lado de hikari es por algo ,los compañeros son estar juntos ,y apoyarse ….en las buenas y en las malas …

-yanniel: hikari ….por favor …al igual que a los demás ….yo te quiero mucho …-aun llorando .- por favor ,desiste …..

En ese momento hikari se tranquiliza ,pues logro escuchar las palabras de la pequeña scruce ,su espada desaparece al igual que el aura roja que la rodeaba y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad ,al ver eso ,yanniel suelta a hikari.

-willis: el aura de izu-chan ,….desaparecio …yanniel logro hacerla reaccionar ….

-yolei: wow …. Y lo hizo sin salir lastimada …. O-o

-ken: cariño …

-davis: ((pensando: yan-chan ….)) –ahí el pelirojo sonríe.-

Ahí hikari debió al cansansio cae al suelo pero la pequeña yanniel la logra atrapar.

-yanniel: hika-chan …! –algo preocupada.-

-hikari: - despertando ya normal.- ya…..yanie-chan …

-yanniel: ehh ¿?

-hikari: -le sonríe.- … gracias …. –se da su mano .-

-yanniel: -se limpia las lagrimas .- hika-chan …..-sonrie y toma la mano de su amiga .-

Ahí la joven rubia con algo de ayuda de scruce se logra levantar con un poco de dificultad debió a su cansancio.

-kusurumon: kiwimon … tienes razón ,….gracias …..

-kiwimon: para eso estamos las amigas ,no ¿?

-yanniel: todos somos amigos y debemos apoyarnos …

-hikari: tienes razón …..

Todos estaban soprendidos de que la pequeña scruce logro hacer reaccionar a sayonji ,sin embargo ,lo que vendría a continúan gracias a ello los dejaría a todos totalmente sorprendidos …pues en ese momento los digivices de ambas chicas comenzaron a brillar ,lo cual a darse cuenta de ello ,las dejo algo extrañadas ,asi como tambien kusurumon y kiwimon comenzaron a brillar …

-hikari:-extrañada tomando su digivice .- ehh….? Pero ….. ¿?

-yanniel: -hace lo mismo .- que sucede ¿?

-kusurumon: -extrañada.- pero que nos …?

-kiwimon: me siento rara ….

Ahí en ese momento se inicia el proceso de una digievolucion DNA

-kiwimon: kiwimon ¡!

-kusurumon : kusurumon ¡!

Las 2 juntas: DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAAAAAAA….FLOWEVEMON ¡!

(( n/a:La aparecienca de la digimon que nació de esta evolución era la de una joven chica rubia con un vestido color naganja ,botas el mismo color y un par de alas de un tono mas claro ,pues se trataba de un digimon tipo arcángel . ))

Ante ello tanto hikari y yanniel como los demás digielegidos ( especialmente Davis y ken ) estaban totalmente sorprendidos antes ello ,pues nunca se habían imaginado que hikari y yanniel serian compañeras de la digievolucion DNA , los digimons que peleaban terminaban de acabar con sus respectivos enemigos y vieron a flowevemon ,ellos al igual que sus compañeros estaban igual de sorprendidos ..

-yanniel:-soprendida.- wow ….ki…kiwimon … ….

-hikari:-sorprendida .- kusurumon ….

-hikari y yanniel: digievolucion DNA ¿? …

-yolei: wow …es …. Increíble …..

-kari: sin duda alguna …

-davis: -totalmente soprendido .- yan-chan …

-ken: hikari-chan …

-davis y ken: …..son compañeras?!

-yanniel: al parecer …nadie se espero eso….como sea ,hay que seguir …tu puedes flowevemon ¡!

-demon: -obenservando todo.- que ¿? Pero …como es posible ¿?! Pero ….bah …aun asi ,aunque hagan hecho su evolución conjunta nunca podrán detenerme ¡!

-flowevemon: eso lo veremos …..!

-demon: veamos que tan capaz eres …ejercito ¡! Tras esa digimon ¡! .-apuntando a flowevevemon.-

Las criaturas que salian del mar fueron hacia donde se encontraba flowevemon ,intentando atacarla .-

-criaturas: sombra acida ¡! –la atacan .-

-flowevemon: -lo esquiva.- muy bien ahora voy yo ¡! ….sacred fire arc ¡! (n/a: crea un arco de fuego y de el lanza flechas hechas del mismo )

Ahí las criaturas que iban contra ella fueron eliminadas por el ataque , ahí la digimon miro que aun venían otras y volvió a atacar .

-flowevemon: blizzard burning leafs ! (n/a: lanza mucha hojas afiladas rodeabas de fuego )

Con todas esas criaturas fueron eliminabas tambien .

Asombrosamente conforme paso ese momento tanto flowevemon como paildramon y los otros con todas sus fuerzas lograron acabar con todas las criaturas que conformaba aquel ejercito ,ahora solo quedaba enfrentar a demon para acabar con aquel asunto .

-davis: muy bien chicos ¡! Ahora solo acaben con ese molesto digimon de una vez ¡!

-demon: muchachito insolente ,nunca podrán acabar conmigo ¡! Si no pudieron conmigo antes …que les hace pensar que lo harán ahora ¿?!

-paildramon: nosotros somos mas fuertes que antes …..

-flowevemon: y sea como sea nosotros nunca nos rendiremos ¡!...

Los digimons rodean a a demon para atacarlo de diferentes lados .

-demon:tch….no hagan reir ,ustedes son un grupo de digimons inferiores ….por mas que se esfuercen jamas podrán ganarme ¡!...

-flowevemon: eso crees tu ¡! Todos juntos amigos ¡!

-lilymon: cañon de flor ¡!

-gargomon:gargometralladoras ¡!

-shakkoumon:discos mortales ¡!

-silphymon: esfera de energina ¡!

-paildramon: super ataque ¡!

-flowevemon: blizzard burning leafs ¡!

Ahí todos los digimons atacaron con todas sus fuerzas hacia el digimon demonio ,y fueron hacia el cuando una velocidad que a demon no le dio tiempo que defenderse o esquivar los ataques …

-demon: -totalmente dañado .- aahhh! ….pero …..como ¿?!

-lilymon: esto demuestra lo que decimos …

-gargomon:porque unidos somos mas fuertes ¡!

-pailadramon: y este será tu fin …demon ….

-flowevemon: definitivamente ..! mars fire smasher ¡! (n/a: golpea a su enemigo con una bola de fuego)

-demon: .-es afectado .- aaahhh ¡!

-paildramon: una vez juntos ¡!

-los muchachos: vamos chicos ¡!

-yanniel: vamos amigos …..

-hikari:…..acaben con el.

-ken: esta locura …

-davis: ….debe terminar de una vez por todas

Ahí todos los digimons vuelven a atacar juntos ,como demon ya estaba bastante lastimado ,aquel gran golpe fue el colmo …

-flowevemon: una vez mas esto es por hikari-san ...sacred fire arc ! .- lo ataca hiriéndolo mortalmente.-

-demon: noooo ¡! Yo …..no puedo acabar asi ¡! humillado por digimons mascota ….!aaaa ..!- mientras gritaba de dolor .- pe…pero que ¿? –ahí observa que se comienza a desintegrar .- …..esto no puede ser el fin de un digimon superior como yo ¡!...

-flowevemon: si lo es ,tu momento ha llegado …..asi ya nunca mas volveras a causar mas molestias …..

-demon.- se queda callado por un momento ,luego comienza a reírse .- hm…muajajajajajajajjaa ¡!

-mimi: que ¿? Se esta riendo o_o …

-yolei: pero ….por que ¿? Que le será tan divertido ¿? Si el ya ha perdido ….

-davis: en serio que ese digimon …es un sínico …..-le grita a demon.- QUE ES TAN DIVERTIDO ¿?!

-demon: en serio …creen que con esto …ya podrán vivir una vida tranquila? …

Los demás se quedaron extrañados .

-tk: eh ¿? Pero …. De que esta hablando ..?

-demon: puede que aun no lo sepan …que créanme …que aunque yo ya no exista ,ustedes no podrán descansar …pues les aseguro que muy pronto …..aparecera quien …..les cause muchos dolores de cabeza a ustedes y sus patéticos digimons ¡! …..-conforme ya casi se desintegraba desapareciendo .- …..

-hikari: que? Explicate bien ¡! Que quieres decir con eso ¡!

-demon: me temo que eso lo sabran con el tiempo ….pero una cosa si les aseguro ….que cuando eso pase ….sera el fin de todos ustedes …..MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ ¡!- rio sínicamente por ultima vez antes de desaparecer para siempre ..-

-yanniel: -sorprendida.- ehhh ¿? Se acabo ¿? …

-hikari: asi es …..demon ….ya ha sido eliminado …..flowevemon y los otros pudieron ganarle ..- decía sonriente pero aun algo débil.-

-yanniel: hika-chan …..estas bien ¿? …

-hikari: si ,no te precupes ,solo estoy un poco cansada ,pero descuida …me repondré …..

-yanniel: hikari ...

-hikari: descuida n.n ….anda vamos con los chicos

-yanniel: ,esta bien ….

Ahí Davis y los otros celebran que demon haya sido vencido ,asi como en ese momento los digimon vuelven a sus etapas infantiles ,ahí los jóvenes van hacia ellos ,hikari y yanniel hicieron lo mismo .

-davis: veemon ¡! Lo hiciste muy bien ¡! –mientras lo cargaba feliz .-

-veemon: gracias Davis …

-ken: wormmon ,peleaste muy bien ,gracias por defendernos ….

-wormmon: ken ….-ahí sonríe …- de nada n.n

-hikari: evemon …..gracias …

-evemon: hikari-san

-floramon: yanniel …..

-yanniel: floramon …..simplemente estoy asombrada …..evemon y tu hicieron la digievolucion DNA ! .-decia feliz.-

-floramon: si ,yo tambien me lo espere …..estoy tan contenta por ello ….

Asi willis ,mimi ,tk, kari,cody y yolei hicieron los mismo con sus digimons ,pero la cosa no paraba .

-davis: bueno ,chicos ahora que ya no nada mas que nos moleste será mejor ir hacia el portal para asi volver al mundo real ….

-willis: claro ,yo ya no soporto estar aquí ni un min.

-hikari: entonces ya volvamos ….

-todos : siiii !….

los jóvenes elegidos y sus digimons se diriguieron hacia el portal ,entraron en el y finalmente se fueron del mar de la oscuridad ,cuando todos entraron el portal se cerro ,los jóvenes al salir de el ,se encontraron nada mas ni nada menos que enfrente del ciber abandonado donde habían llegado y donde tambien estaban cuando sucedió lo de aquella ventisca ..,ya todos estaban a salvo …sin embargo …exactamente como les dijo demon antes de morir ,,,,los jóvenes elegidos no iban a estar tranquilos por mucho tiempo ….

/ con dagomon /

-shadowyanniel: -rie burlonamente .- jajajajajaj ,lo sabia ¡! ,sabia que ese tonto no iba a poder con ellos ,el se fue creyéndose el muy fuerte y acabo siendo derrotado con el ,ni siquiera el ejercito de criaturas le fue útil ….muriendo siendo un torpe ¡!

-dagomon: -mirando el espejo.-sii…..pero algo valio la pena el aver enfretado a esos mocosos …ya que almenos pudo conseguirme lo que le había encargado …

-shadowyanniel: que …acaso se refiere a ¿?

-dagomon: asi es …al fin tengo lo que me hacia falta para comenzar lo que tanto he planeado ….- mientras miraba los restos de la semilla de la oscuridad que se encontraban en su mano.-

-shadowyanniel: bueno ….. entonces no murió siendo un inútil del todo …..

Mientras ya el new york ,los chicos estaban felices de haber vuelto al mundo real ,y estando ahí continuaron con lo que hacían antes de todo el acontecimiento .

-hikari: bueno ahora que ya estamos aquí será mejor hacer lo que teníamos planeado ,osea ,debemos irnos ,en fin …nos alegra mucho el haberlos vuelto a ver chicos ,pero debido a todo lo que paso ,ya es un poco mas tarde y en tokyo son mas horas tarde que aquí ,por lo tanto ya debemos irnos…

-willis: no te preocupes izu-chan ….,a pesar de todo ,el paseo fue muy divertido y me alegre volver a verte a ti ,a los chicos y a yanie-san ….

-yanniel: a mi tambien me dio gusto vere willis …

-yolei: pero ya nos debemos ir, asi si hay otra oportunidad nos veremos luego ….

-mimi: claro ,nos gustaría mucho ….

Asi los elegidos se conmensaron a despedir de mimi y willis ,asi como los digimons lo hacían con palmon y terriermon ,yanniel le dio un ultimo abraso ,ante ello willis le susurro algo al oído …

-willis: oye yanniel ….-le da un papelito doblado .-

-yanniel: -se suelta de willis y toma el papel un poco extrañada .- que es esto ¿?

-willis: es mi correo electrónico ,para mantenernos en contacto n.n , por favor pásaselo tambien a izu-chan y yolei …..

-yanniel: oh de acuerdo , . gracias amigo.-sonrie.-.

Ahí davis nota aquella escena ,lo cual no le gusto mucho e interrumpió .

-davis: -apludiendo .- bueno ya ya …! Debemos irnos ¡! Nuestros padres nos deben estar esperando en nuestras casas ¡!

-yanniel: ohhh claro ya voy! ….bueno adiós amigo …..-ahí se dirigue a mimi .- adiós mimi y gracias nwn …

-mimi: no fue nada n.n ,hasta luego ….

-willis: adiós amiga y yanniel ….."good luck " con davis ….

Ahí yanniel se sonrroja pues ya sabia el porque..

-yanniel: -sonrojada .- bueno …. …gracias …. Creo …

Ahí finalmente la castaña se va con el pelirojo y entran al ciber ,.

-davis: bueno yolei cuando digas ….

-yolei: de acuerdo …. –apuntando su d3 al igual que los demás .-….. PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE ¡!... NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VAMONOS ¡!

Ahí el puerta del digimundo se abre emitiendo una luz que ilumino el lugar y por ultimo los digielegididos y sus compañeros fueron adsorbidos por ella siendo llevabos al digimundo ….

Mientras afuera del establecimiento mimi y willis con sus digimons miraron aquel sucedo a través de una de las ventanas de ahí ….

-terriermon: me gusto mucho el volver a verlos ….

-palmon: igual a mi ….

-mimi: a nosotros tambien chicos …..mmmmm….oye willis ….

-willis: si mimi ¿?

-mimi: una duda ….por que le deseaste suerte a yanniel-san con Davis ¿? Paso algo ¿?

-willis: ohh ammmmm…..es digamos que …es un secreto … n.n

-mimi: ohh .de acuerdo … -dijo no muy segura ..- pero bueno yo pienso que tambien deberíamos volver a casa cada quien …

-willis: de acuerdo vamos ….

Ahí los los 4 tambien emprendieron camino a casa …..

Mientras en el digimundo …..

CONTINUARA …..


	26. cap26:una invasion en shibuya

cap.26 ** una invacion en la shibuya, reencuentro y pelea entre hermanas **

ahi los jovenes elegidos y sus digimons se encontraban en el digimundo caminando de regreso hacia el portal que los llevaria de regreso a la recidencia ichijouji en tokyo ,conforme a eso pasaba el joven davis caminaba detras de yanniel mirando como ella y floramon estaban conversando contentas por el acontecimiento de la DNA evolution con kusurumon ,aquel hecho dejo a todos los presentes totalmente soprendidos pues nunca se lo habian imaginado ,pero ahi tambien el joven moreno recordo las ultimas palabras de demon antes de morir ...

-FLASHBACK.-

-demon: puede que aun no lo sepan …que créanme …que aunque yo ya no exista ,,,,,ustedes no podrán descanzar …pues les aseguro que muy pronto …..aparecera quien …..les cause muchos dolores de cabeza a ustedes y sus patéticos digimons ¡! …..-conforme ya casi se desintegraba desapareciendo .- …..

-hikari: que? Explicate bien ¡! Que quieres decir con eso ¡!

-demon: me temo que eso lo sabran con el tiempo ….pero una cosa si les aseguro ….que cuando eso pase ….sera el fin de todos ustedes …..MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ ¡!- rio sínicamente por ultima vez antes de desaparecer para siempre ..-

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK.-

-davis: -camiando.-((pensando: a que se habra referido ese loco con eso ? ...acaso sera un nuevo enemigo ? y si es asi ...que es lo que ese enemigo buscara ? ...y mas aun ...quien y como sera ? )) - sin embargo ahi mismo recordo las veces cuando willis y yanniel se abrasaron y parecian contentos de volverse a ver lo cual le causo un disgusto al chico de los googles .- ((pensando: ayyy ! ...por que rayos me tenia que venir eso a la cabeza ,,,,que estaria haciendo willis con yan-chan ?! , acaso ...acaso trataba de coquetearle a ella ? ... grrrr ! ... no ,no quiero ni imaginarmelo. ! . ...el pensar que sea sea posible me molesta... ..pero ... por que ? )))

-ken:-caminando a un lado de el .- ehh ... davis ...

-davis: -sale de su pensamiento.- aahh ...si ..que pasa ichijouji ?

-ken: estas bien ?

-davis: ahh si ,por que la pregunta ?

-ken: por nada ,solo que te visto un poco callado ...y se me hizo algo extraño ...

-davis: no ,descuida estoy bien ...

-ken: de acuerdo ...mmmmm...oye ...

-davis: si ? ...

-ken: desde hace rato ,cuando nos despediamos de mimi y willis y yanniel-san se despedia de el ...vi como los mirabas algo enojado ...,bueno ,mas bien ,como si ...estuvieras celoso .

-davis: que ? ... ce...celoso ? pero por que habria de estarlo ? ...

-ken: eso mismo es lo que me pregunto ...dime davis ,te molesta a acaso que willis y yanniel-san sean amigos desde hace mucho ? .-.

-davis: que? ...bah ... por favor ichijouji ...como crees ? claro que no ,no me molesta que yan-chan y willis sean amigos ...

-ken: en serio ?

-davis: en serio ,no me molesta nwn ...((pensando: LO QUE ME MOLESTA ESQUE ESE "RUBIECITO " HAYA INTENTADO COQUETEARLE A YANNIEL...! ,NO QUIERO QUE NADIE LE COQUETEE ! . ))

-ken: amm, de acuerdo ...

ahi los jovenes siguieron con su camino hasta finalmente llegar donde el portal ,lo activaron y fueron absorvidos por el y al hacer todos volvieron nuevamente a la habitacion de ken y hikari en la residencia ichijouji, al ver la hora se dieron cuenta de que era casi la hora de cenar .

-yanniel: -mirando el reloj de la habitacion.- ohh vaya ,,,al parecer ya casi sera la hora de la cena ..en ese caso sera mejor que nos vayamos ...puede ser que quizas mi tia ya haya vuelto a casa ...

-davis: tiene razon yan-chan ,ademas nuestros padres pueden estar preocuados si llegamos tarde ...

-ken: entonces ahi nos veremos despues chicos ...

-hikari: permitanos llevarlos hasta la puerta ...

ahi la joven pareja guia a sus amigosy ahi todos conmenzaban a despedirse de ken y hika .

-davis: en fin ,fue muy bueno que al final todo saliera bien ...asi que ahi nos vemos despues chicos

-ken: claro ,ahi nos veremos ...

-demiveemon: adios minomon ,nos veremos luego ...

-minomon: si ,ahi nos veremos ..

-tanemon: buenas noches chibievemon ,que descanzes

-chibievemon: gracias tanemon, tu tambien

-yanniel: -se acerca a hikari.- hika-chan ...

-hikari: si ?

-yanniel: descanza mucho amiga - sonriente le da un abrazo .-

-hikari: gracias ,igual tu -sonrie y le corresponde .

Ahí todos se despiden de la pareja y parten rumbo a la estacion de trenes para volver hacia sus respectivos hogares lejos de tamachi ,al llegar a la estacion tomaron el primer tren y viajaron a bordo de ahí ,mientras eso pasaba la joven pareja en tamachi con un poco de ayuda de sus digimon preparon la cena ,una vez ya lista se pusieron a disfrutarla ,ya que se lo merecian despues el largo viaje en new york ,incluyendo las peleas en el mar de la oscuridad …

/ en la residencia ichijouji /

-hikari: -comiendo.- mmmm ….este spaguetti te quedo delicioso ken-chan

-minomon; si ..ken-chan hace el mejor spaguetti del mundo .

-ken: no es para tanto –algo apenado .-

-hikari: lo digo en serio …

-ken: gracias ….-sigue comiendo cuando ahí recuerda lo de la DNA evolucion de kusurumon y kiwimon .- ammm cariño ….

-hikari: si ¿?

-ken: tengo una pregunta …que sentiste cuando kusurumon y kiwimon hicieron la evolucion DNA ¿? ….es decir ,fue algo a todos nos dejo sorprendidos ,pues nunca imaginamos que tu y yanniel-san fueran compañeras de ello …

-minomon: ohh si … -voltea a ver a chibievemon.- chibievemon ,que sentiste en aquel momento ¿?

-chibievemon: pues ,.no se como decirtelo ….cuando eso paso senti como si nuestras fuerzas se unieran ,y fue mas especial ya que kiwimon me ha caido muy bien desde que la conoci ..

-hikari; si .algo asi senti con yanie-chan …. ,-sonrie.- la verdad que bueno que fue asi ,ya que al principio de todo le he tenido aprecio a ella ,se ve es que una buena persona ,me parecio muy lindo que en aquel momento ella se preocupara por mi.

-ken:todos lo estabamos ,pero creeme que yo aun mas porque te amo

-hikari: ken-chan –se acerca a el cara a cara .- yo tambien te amo – lo besa justo en los labios .-

-ken: -se sonroja y luego corresponde .-

Despues de aquel tierno y amoroso beso la pareja siguio cenando para luego irse a dormir , ya en la cama el peliazul y sus digimon se habian acostado a domir mientras que la joven sayonji se preparada para dormir con chibievemon ,pero antes de poder consiliar el sueño recordo un poco de la historia de shadow y volvio su sospecha sobre aquella chica que ayudo a shadow se podria tratar de su gemela airi,asi como tambien se las ultimas palabras de demon ,sobre aquel ser apareceria para causar a los elegidos " dolores de cabeza" y " su destruccion"…

-hikari.- acostada.- ((pensando: airi-neechan …..acaso si habra tenido que ver con shadow ..y si es asi …tambien podrias ser ese nuevo enemigo que demon dijo antes de morir ¿? Si es asi ,yo me encargare que cualquier cosa siniestra que trames tanto en contra de mis amigos como en contra mia asi como lo hiciste con nuestra familia ,no la logres hacer esta vez , no en esta vez …..,)))

Asi se queda hasta que finalmente se queda dormida .

Mientras de regreso con los demas elegidos ,ellos ya habian llegado a la estacion de trenes por donde estaban los caminos a sus hogares ,asi que ahí cada uno se despidio de los otros y cada quien tomaron su rumbo ,obio que como ya era usual ,davis y yanniel caminaban juntos hasta odaiba ,con sus digimons es brazos ,estos mencionados ya estaban dormidos ..

-yanniel:- caminado con tanemon en brazos .- son tan lindos cuando duermen ,no lo crees ¿?

-davis:- haciendo lo mismo con demiveemon.- si ,lo son ,ya que asi no se mueven por estar jugando..

-yanniel: jajajaj ,tienes razon

Siguieron caminando .davis iba de lado de yanniel ,luego de aquello que hablaron ,la pequeña castaña se enfoco en ver su camino ,pero el pelirojo hizo lo contrario ya que por un momento se quedo enfocado en ella ya que pudo notar mas cosas en ella como la vez anterior en el mar de la oscuridad ( aunque la primera vez que eso paso ,no era yanniel sino shadow haciendose pasar por ella ,) aprovechando que en esa ocasión si era la verdadera yanniel quien ahora estaba a su lado ,vio que efectivamente ,scruce era una linda persona .

-davis: -caminado a lado de yanniel mientras la mira.- ((pensando: ….si ,esta es la verdadera yan-chan ,….aunque la otra era shadow ,si tiene todo lo que note en ella ,es decir ,su linda sonrisa ,su miraba , su personalidad ,cada vez yanniel me tiene mas asombrado ,es decir ,lo que hizo por hikari-san en el mar de la oscuridad lo comprueba ,y eso dio por resultado la evolucion DNA ,eso es genial! n.n ,,,-viendola mas .- saben ….. no se si es mi mente o que cosa ..pero …. Pareciera como si yan-chan cada vez se ve ….mas linda ….me gusta estar mucho con ella ,su presencia que me hace sentir …como ….como si ….- ahí sintio de nuevo aquella sensacion de consquillas en su estomago ,calor en sus mejilla , y por ultimo ,,,,que su corazon latia muy rapido lo cual hizo que volviera a la realidad.- espera un momento …! Pero ….. que es esto ¿? …es decir ,ahora que note eso de nuevo en yanniel ….ahora mi corazon no puede parar de latir …siento como si se me fuera a Salir del pecho …! ….y de la nada …me siento debil ante ella ¿? ))

Asi siguieron caminando ,pero sin embargo en todo el camino davis no podia dejar de a yanniel ,por alguna extraña razon no podia dejar contemplar la belleza latina de la joven ,asi como tambien sentia que su corazon seguia latiendo como loco ,pero se esforzo por ignorar eso ,aunque con muchas dificultades, ya cuando finalmente llegaron a odahiba , el joven pelirojo acompaño a la castaña hasta el edificio donde ella vivia y luego a la puerta del departamento de la misma …

-davis: …aquí llegamos hasta aquí tu casa .

-yanniel: muchas gracias por acompañarme dai-kun …aunque siempre lo haces ,no tienes que molestarte en hacerlo .

-davis: jaja ,claro que no me molesta ,tu sabes que para eso estan los amigos ...-se quedo pensativo un momento.- oye ..yan-chan …

-yanniel: si …? Que pasa ¿?

-davis: veras …hay una pregunta que se olvido decirte el todo el viaje .

-yanniel: si ,de que se trata ¿? –dijo sonriente.-

-davis:.-se sonroja leve pero yanie no lo nota.- ((pensando: vaya ….de verdad que …yan-chan tiene una sonrisa tierna )) …bueno …dime que ..piensas respecto a que tu y hikari-san son compañeras de la DNA evolucion ¿? ..es decir ,fue algo que nos impresino a todos ..

-yanniel: bueno …sinceramente a hika-chan y ami tambien nos impresiono mucho ,pero bueno ,estoy contenta de que seamos compañeras ,ya que le tengo mucho aprecio y admiracion a hika-chan desde hace un tiempo ,.ya que como lo dije antes ,ella es buena ,me lo ha demostrado .

-davis: me alegro mucho de eso ….-ahí bosteza .- de acuerdo ,ya es algo tarde ,sera mejor que me vaya a casa ,ya que puede ser que mis padres y jun ya esten ahí esperandome con ganas de asesinarme por llegar tan tarde ..-con una risita nerviosa.-..

-yanniel: jejeje no te preocupes ,en fin ,yo tambien vere si mi tia ya llego ,asi que ahí nos vemos despues ,si no mañana ,el lunes en la escuela .

-davis: vale ,ahí nos vemos ,buenas noches yan-chan ..-le sonrie.-

-yanniel: buenas noches ,dai-kun ..

Ahí el pelirojo se da la media vuelta y emprendio camino hacia el edificio donde vivia ,mientras eso pasaba la pequeña scruce saco las llaves de su depa ,abrio la puerta y entro finalmente en su hogar, vio que efectivamente su tia no habia regresado , lo cual era bueno, asi que fue acosto a tanemon ya dormida ,y fue a hacerse la cena ,lo cual consistio en una sopa instantanea ,se puso a cenar y se puso en pensar en lo todo lo que ese dia habia sucedió ,el paseo en new york ,el reencontraste con willis ,el saber que ella amaba a davis ,lo de la iba al mar oscuro ,en fin ,todo ,especialmente la evolucion DNA de kiwimon con kusurumon ,pero tambien al igual que paso con davis y hikari , recordo las ultimas palabras demon antes de morir ,asi como tambien recordo las sospechas de hikari sobre su gemela airi ,debido a lo ya mencionado asi como tambien la historia de shadow ,.

-yanniel:-comiendo.- ((pensando: ese demon ….a quien se habra referido cuando dijo eso de que apareceria alguien mas para acabar con nosotros ¿? …de verdad …podria ser la hermana de hika-chan ¿? …de verdad …..si podria ser … pero …eso solo el tiempo lo dira …no ,no tengo de que preocuparme ,si pudimos con ese demon ,yo tengo fe de que podremos con cualquier cosa que se nos atraviese …..)) .-suspira.-

Siguio comiendo hasta terminar ,se fue a su cuarto ,se cambio y se tumbo rendida a su cama al lado de tanemon ,intentando consiluar el sueño .

-yanniel: -acostada .- ((pensando: me pregunto cuando regresara mi tia ¿?...-bosteza.- bueno ,solo espero que ella y camille esten bien cuidando a una de sus amistades en el hospital …en fin …..-ya casi adormilado ..- solo ….espero …que todo este bien …-ya casi dormida .- mis amigos ….los digi…..mi …querido …..dai-kun …zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)) .- se quedo dormida .-

/ mientras en la residencia motomiya /

-demiveemon: -ya en la cama .- que bueno que tus papas y tu hermana no estuvieran ,si no te hubieran castigado …-bosteza.-

-davis: .-cambiandose.- si ,nos salvamos de eso , -se tumba en la cama.- en fin ,estoy muy agotado ….este fue un dia muy largo ,.

-demiveemon: si …a pesar de lo del mar de la oscuridad ,el paseo fue muy divertido nwn .

-davis: si ….-ahí recuerda de nuevo a yanniel abrazando a willis .- ohhmmm …. bueno no tanto -.- …

-demiveemon: eh ¿? Por que ¿? .

-davis: no …no por nada ,olvidalo ..bueno ,buenas noches .-se voltea para lado de la pared.-

-demiveemon: en serio no es por …?

-davis: -roncando.- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

-demivemon: ya se durmio .-. ,bueno .-se acodomoda ,logra consiliar el sueño y se duerme.-

-davis: -dice dormido.- ya….yanniel …eres ….muy linda … zzzzzzzzz…me gusta ….tu sonrisa…. Yan-chan …..zzzzzzzzzz….

-demiveemon:- se despierta pues logro escuchar lo que davis dijo.- eh ¿? ..

-davis: -aun hablando dormido .- ….no no no …tu no te acercas a yanniel .! …ni se te ocurra coquetearle … quieres pelear ¿? ….. anda vamos ….- empieza a mover los brazos como si estuviera peleando por unos momentos ,luego se detiene.-

-demiveemon: -extrañado por lo que vio .- ehh ¿? ….que habra soñado davis ¿? …

Sin embargo decidio dejar eso de lado ,y se volvio a dormir ,de ahí luego paso el domingo y luego ya de ahí finalmente fue lunes ,como siempre dai y yan se encontraron y fueron juntos a la escuela ,sin embargo en todo el camino davis volvio a notar cosas especiales en la pequeña castaña .

-davis: -caminado a lado de yanniel.- ((pensando: …esto es muy raro …es decir , antier soñe que alguien se le acercaba a yanniel ,y eso me molesto -.- …pero bah ,solo fue un sueño y los sueños son bastante fue de la realidad ..si …es eso … ))).

yanniel voltea a ver a davis por un momento pues estaba muy callado ,lo cual la extraño .

-yanniel: ..dai-kun ¿? …

-davis: -volviendo a la realidad .- ahh si ….? …

-yanniel: estas bien ¿? ,estas algo callado y normalmente eres todo un perico cuado caminamos a la escuela .-burlonamente.-….

-davis: jajajajaj oye …..bueno ,si estoy bien ,…por que no habria de estarlo ¿? .-sonriendo .-

-yanniel: de acuerdo .- decia sonriendo .-

Asi siguieron hasta finalmente llegar a la escuela ,ya yolei ,tk y kari habian llegado al salon ,conversaron todos ellos por un momento hasta que llegaron el maestro y los demas alunmos , pasaron las horas ,paso el almuerzo ,luego la segunda clase ,y finalmente llego la hora de la salida ,como siempre ya los jovenes salieron temprano .

-cody: vaya ,como siempre salimos temprano …

-yolei: si como los maestros tiene juntas despues de clases ,han decidido hacer antes las horas de salida …

-davis: que bueno porque yo ya me estaba durmiendo en clase XD …

-kari: cuando no te duermes en clase ¿? …. .-.

-tk: cuando no hay que venir a la escuela …..

Ahí yolei y cody rien .

-davis: " ha ha " muy gracioso .- sacarticamente.-

-tk : tranquilo amigo ,solo bromeaba ….

Ahí en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar gritos de personas ,lo cual dejo muy extrañados a los jovenes .

-kari: ehh ¿? ..escucharon eso ¿? …

-tk: parecian gritos …..

Se vuelve a escuchar asi como vieron a varias personas corriendo .

-cody: definitvamente algo esta pasando …

-davis: sera mejor que vayamos a ver …

-todos: hai ..!

Ahí el grupo se dirigio directo de donde venian aquellas corriendo ,conforme pasaban ahbian mas personas gritando y corriendo muy asustados ,,, ya cuando llegaron se soprendieron mucho al ver la causa de tanta gente espantada ,pues se trataba de una manada de darktyranomos destruyendo todo a su paso …

-yolei: pero …. De donde salieron esos digimons ¿?!

-kari: esto es muy raro …..!

ahi llegan ken y hikari con sus digimons hacia el sitio donde lo demas .

-ken: muchachos ..! davis ¡!

-hikari: chicos …! Yanie-chan ¡!

-davis: ichiouji …!

-yanniel: hika-chan ¡! ….

-cody: asi que ustedes tambien vieron a toda esa gente ¿?! …

-hikari: si ,ken-chan salimos y yo temprano de la escuela …cuando desde lejos vimos que habia mucha gente asustada ,eso nos extraño mucho ,por lo tanto decidimos averiguar el porque …

-ken: -viendo .- de donde pudieron aver salidos estos darktyranomos ¿?!

-yolei: no lo sabemos ,hace tiempo que no se habia vuelto a fugar ningun otro digimon hacia aquí..

-cody: pero al parecer de algun modo estos lograron colarse de nuevo …

-hikari: como sea hay que encargarnos de ellos …

-davis: tiene razon ….debemos conbatirlos antes de que esto pase a mayores .!,asi como tambien buscar la forma de devolverlos al digimundo ¡!

-yanniel: hai …!

Ahí todos sacan a sus digimons de las mochilas y alzan sus digivices activando las digievoluciones,primero a los bebes ,luego ya fue la evolucion a estado campeon .

-veemon: veemon digivolves aaa .. …x-veemon..!

-hawkmon: hawkmon digivolves aaaa…aquilamon !

-armadillon: armadillomon digivolves aaa…..ankylomon !

-patamon: patamon digivolves aaa…..angemon ¡!

-gatomon: gatomon ultradigivolves aaaa…angewomon ..!

-wormmon: wormmon digivolves aaa…..stingmon ¡!

-evemon: evemon digivolves aaa …..kusurumon !

-floramon: floramon digivolves aaa…..kiwimon !

Ahi los digimons elegidos fueron donde los darktyranomons y comenzaron a pelear con ellos ...

-x-veemon: x-laser ¡!

-aquilamon: aros explsivos ¡!

-ankylomon: cola martillo ¡!

-angemon: golpe de fe ¡!

-angewomon: enlace celestial ¡!

-stingmon: shot uña ¡!

-kusurumon: aullido tornado explosivo ¡!

-kiwimon: mini-kiwis ¡!

-yanniel: denle con todo chicos ¡!...

/ mientras con dagomon /

-dagomon: -mirando la situación por el espejo .- al parecer aquel ejercito de dartyranomos que fue libero airi-samaesta cumpliendo con su trabajo ….

-shadowyanniel: -bosteza.- si ,,,pero me pregunta ,donde esta airi-sama ¿? ….que no se supone que iria a enfrentarse a su hermana la princesa izumy ¿?

-"..": eso es lo que hare …

Ahí ambos voltean a ver .

-shadowyanniel: a…airi-sama ¡! –le hace una reverencia.-

-dagomon: airi-sama …..en donde se encontraba ¿?

-airi: bah …por ahí ….en fin ,ya están los darktyranomos en el mundo humano ¿?

-dagomon: claro que si ,ahora mismo su hermana la princesa izumy y sus amigos están conbatiendolos ….

-airi: perfecto ….entonces ya es la hora de "jugar" con izumy-chan ...a propósito ,shadow…. Que fue lo que paso contigo y esos humanos ¿?!

-shadowyanniel: lo …lo siento airi-sama …pero …esos idiotas siguieron con vida debido a que esa otra "yo" me estuvo distrayendo tratando de salvarlos ,especialmente a ese "cabeza de estropajo" ..! y me da pena decirlo pero ….la digimon de mencionada niñita ….de algún modo logro acabar con mi tomo-chan finalmente dándole la muerte ….por lo tanto no pude deshacerme de ellos .le pido mil disculpas ….

-airi: pero …..como es posible eso ¿?! Si a ti se te fue entregado una energía oscura fuerte …..sinceramente pensé que podrías hacer mas …luego de que me ofreci a ayudarte …

-shadowyanniel: le pido mil disculpas ,asi como le pido una segunda oportunidad ….

-airi: pues si quieres prepararte de nuevo ,hazlo …! …y … -mirando alrededor.- a propósito ,donde esta demon ¿? ….

-shadowyanniel: pues …digamos que el corrió la misma suerte que tomo-chan ….

-airi: que ¿? ….pero como es posible eso ¿?!

-shadowyanniel: pues fue debido a que se creía muy fuerte mas sin embargo , solo era hablador ..

-airi:tch ….que patético …..en fin … aprovechando el asunto ,voy a ver a mi onee-chan izumy …después de tanto tiempo …

-vaporomon: -aparece.- yo tambien ire a ver a mi onee-sama ….

-airi: exacto …..-toma a vaporomon.- aprovechemos que mientras los patéticos amigos humanos de izumy están peleando ,llamemos la atención de ella ….despues de todo ,aun tengo cuentas pendientes con ella .- digital sekai de watashi no home ¡! –ahí logra con sus poderes abrir un portal hacia el lugar donde estaban hikari y los otros.-

-dagomon: ojala se pueda encargar de la princesa izumy …

/ en el mundo real /

airi aparece escondida en un callejón ,justo donde estaba sucediendo el evento de los darktyranomons

-airi: -oberva alrededor y logra ver a su hermana hikari junto a los demás .- aah vaya con que ahí esta izumy-chan …..

-vaporomon.- en brazos de airi.- y ahí tambien este mi one-sama evemon

/con los muchachos/

-davis: rayos ¡! Son demasiados ¡! A este paso parecer que nunca terminaremos ¡!

-ken: Davis ¡! Evolución DNA ¡!

.-davis: si ¡!

-hikari: muy bien nosotros tambien vamos a …. – en ese momento logra ver entre la multitud y todo el desastre a su hermana airi escondida en el callejón y logra reconocerla aun esta algo lejos .- esperen ….

-yanniel: eh ¿? Que pasa hika-chan ¿?

-hikari: esa silueta ….que esa no es …?!

-los demás: eh ¿? .-confundidos .-

-ken: cariño que pasa ¿?

-hikari: .-le grita a la silueta lejana .- oye tu ¡!

Ahí airi se esconde mas adentro haciendo que ya se vea, ahí hikari se dispone a seguir aun en medio de toda esa catástrofe.

-kusurumon: -deja de pelear y mira a hikari.- ((pensando: que ¿? Pero …a donde va hikari ¿?)) hikari espera a donde vas ¡!? –se vas tras ella .-

-cody: que esta haciendo hikari ¿?

-yolei: podría pasarle algo si se va por ahí …

-yanniel: yo la seguire ¡! La necesito para que hagamos la DNA evolution ,hika-chan ¡! –intenta ir tras ella pero Davis la detiene del brazo.-

-davis: no ¡! .no vayas ¡!

-yanniel: pero dai-kun ,si no estoy con podría necesitarme ¡! Suéltame ¡!

-davis: pero si lo hago te podrían hacer algo alguno de esos darktyranomons ¡! Y yo no lo permite ,

-yanniel: dai-kun ….

-davis: confía en ella ,además ,aun puedes evolucionar a kiwimon …

-yanniel: ohh es cierto .mi emblema ..! lo olvide por completo .- toma su emblema y lo miro por un momento.- de acuerdo lo hare

-davis: muy bien ….

Angewmon vuelve a ser gatomon Ahí comienzan las evoluciones .

-exvemon: exveemon ¡!

-stingmon: stingmon ¡!

-los 2 juntos : DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAAAAA …..PAILDRAMON ¡!

-aquilamon: aquilamon!

-gatomon: gatomon ¡!

-los 2 juntos : DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAAA….SILPHYMON!

-ankylomon: ankylomon ¡!

-angemon: angemon ¡!

-los 2 juntos: DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAA…..SHAKKOUKMON

-yanniel: ahora vamos kiwimon …- se quitael emblema y se activa la evolución .- digievolucion ¡!

-kiwimon: kiwimon ultra digivolves aaaaaaa…..lilamon ¡!

/ mientras con hikari/

-hikari:-corriendo..-(( pensando : esa ¿? Esa podría ser airi ¿? …si ,tiene que ser ella …no puede ser nadie mas ..)) –ahí logra ver a airi corriendo hacia una puerta que se adentraba a un edificio.- oye tu ¡! Detente ¡! .- entra en el y kurusumon la sigue adentro tambien (n/a: que era un gran edificio abandonado ).

-kusurumon: -alcanza.. pues hikari se detiene un momento.- hikari ..que pasa? .

-hikari: la vi ,la vi entrar aquí ….

-kusurumon: la viste ¿? Pero a quien ¿?

-hikari: a mi hermana ….a airi … entro por aquí con vaporomon …

-kusurumon: que ¿? En serio ¿? Ellas están aquí en el mundo humano ¿?!

-hikari: si …estoy segura de ello…y se que fue por estas escaleras ..- sube la escaleras.-

-kusurumon: hikari esperame ¡! –la sigue .-

Ambas suben las escaleras hasta lograr llegar a la terraza del mismo donde aparentemente no había nadie.

-hikari: por aquí la vi ….airi ¡! …..airi ¡!

-airi: tanto tiempo izumy-chan …..

-hikari: -voltea pues estaba detrás de ellas.- airi …..

-vaporomon: hola one …..

-kusurumon: vaporomon ¡!

-hikari: con que aquí estabas ¡! …..dime … tu tienes que ver en lo que los darktyranomos aquí en el mundo humano no es asi ¿?

-airi: bueno …estaba aburrida asi los saque a pasear un rato ….-decia malévolamente.-

-hikari: no haz cambiado ..sigues siendo la misma …la misma que ocasiono aquella tragedia que acabo con la vida de nuestros padres y hermano ….. tienes idea del sufrimiento que causaste ¿!

-airi: -tch …..eso se lo merecían todos ellos ya que yo merecía ser el centro de atención ¡! Siempre te prefirieron a ti ….!

-hikari: nunca te lo perdonare ¡! –dice con una furia intensa .- JAMAS LO HARE ¡!- ahí en ese momento un aura roja la rodea.- jashin up ¡! –ahí sus ojos se tornan rojos carnesi y le frotan una oreja y cola de zorro color amarillo con las puntas color naranja como las de evemon ,,asi como su mente se nubla ,ya que su estado jashin no lo puede controlar .-matar ….matar …matar …..

Ahí la joven lanza contra ella para intentar golpear,pero airi la esquiva , hikari vuelve a intentar y logra golpearla .

-airi: -levantandose.- …..i..izumy …pero esto no se quedara asi …

-kusurumon: ((pensando: debo ayudarla ) ) –pero ahí vaporomon se pone en su camino .-

-vaporomon: vas a algún lado one-sama ¿?

-kusurumon: quitate de mi camino ¡!

-vaporomon: obligame ¡! .- ahí se activa su evolución .- vaporomon digivolves aaaaa….kyuumon ¡!

-kyuumon: dark wings ¡! (n/a: sus alas se envuelven de energia oscura y con esta ataca a sus enemigos )

-kusurumon: -es afectada .- …esto no se quedara asi….. nine fire lance ¡!

-kyuumon: .-es afectada tambien .- me las pagaras …..cuchilla orochi (n/a: su ala izquierda se envuelve en fuego y la derecha se envuelve en energía oscura y las mueve para producir navajas de esos poderes y dañar a su enemigo )

Una larga pelea entre cada pareja de hermanas se armo entro golpes y ataques feroces, hikari y kusurumon casi estaban cansadas pero no iban a darse por vencidas tan fancilmente .

-kusurumon: aullido tornado explosio ¡! –con esto vence a su hermana .-

-kyuumon:.- en el suelo derrotada.- maldita …..- vuelve a ser vaporomon.-

/ mientras con los muchachos/

.-ken: ((pensando: cariño ….. por que te fuiste ¿? Paso algo ¿? ,debo saberlo ….)) –sale corriendo en dirección donde vio correr a cual llama la atención de los demás.-

-davis: eh ¿? Ichijouji ¡! A donde vas tu tambien ¿?!

-ken: debo ver que pasa con hikari ¡!- dice mientras corre .-

-yolei: ken ¡! Ten cuidado ¡!

Ahí el peliazul entre tanto desastre logra pasar por donde paso hikari y se encontró con la puerta del aquel edificion ,al ver que estaba abierta supuso que su novia entro por ahí asi que el hizo lo mismo ,al estar adentro logro escuchar que hasta en la parte de arriba se escuchaban voces como si estuvieran conbatiendo ,asi que a toda velocidad subió las escales como pudo .

-ken:- subiendo .-( pensando: que serán esos ruidos ¿? Acaso tendrán que ver con hikari? ))

Ya cuando logro llegar ,salio al sitio y logro ver aquella escena de hikari peleando muy furiosa con su hermana airi .

-hikari: -peleando.- matar matar matar …!

-ken:- soprendido.-((pensando: pero …que ¿? ….hikari ….acaso ..estara de nuevo …en ese estado ¿? Y quien es esa chica con quien pelea ¿? ….-miro que la otra chica era bastante parecida a su novia.- espera...acaso no sera...?))

El peliazul impactado fue testigo de cómo su novia logra derrotar a su gemela ,pero no sin antes sorprenderse aun mas por lo siguiente .

-hikari: matar ….matar…matar …..!

-airi: atrévete ¡! Quiero ver si eres capaz de matar a tu propia hermana ,eso te hara igual a mi ¡!

-hikari: matar ….matar ….matar –aparece su espada.- matar ¡! –alista su espada para atrevsarsela a su hermana.-

-ken: ((pensando: que ¿?! Noooo! ,no puedes hikari ))- corre hacia ella y se pone en enfrente de ella .-cariño ¡! No lo hagas ¡! Por favor ¡!

-hikari: matar ….matar ….matar ¡!

-ken: hikari por favor detente …! …te lo suplico ¡! No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir …-la abrasa.- por favor ….-se acerca a su rostro y le da un tierno beso su boca para tranquilisarla ,lo cual da resultado,la joven ojiverde se tranquiliza ,su aura roja ,espada ,orejas y cola desaparecen, se desmaya en los brazos de ken .-cariño ¡!...

-airi: -en el suelo derrotada.-((pensando: es mi oportunidad para escapar )) –son sus poderes abre un portal ,toma a vaporomon y huye por el portal ,luego este desaparece.-

-ken: ((pensando: esa ….esa chica ))

-hikari: -despertando ya normal.- ke….ken-chan …

-ken: hikari-chan ….estas bien ¿?

.-kusurumon:hikari ¡! –va con los chicos.-

-hikari: kusurumon …..que …que paso ¿?

-ken: que en serio no recuerdas nada ¿?

-hikari: no ….no recuerdo que paso ….

-kusurmon:hikari …tuvimos una pelea con airi y mi one-sama ….

-ken: que ¿? Entonces esa chica si era la hermana de hikari?

-kusurumon: asi es,además de que ella misma fue libero a ese grupo de darktyrnomons aquí en el mundo humano …

-ken: asi que ella estaba detrás de esto …no puede ser

-hikari: ken-chan ….perdoname por haberte preocupado …

-ken: no no digas eso no es tu culpa ….anda vamos ….regresemos a ayudar a los demás ..

-hikari: hai ….

Asi los 2 subiendo a bordo de kusurumon y bajaron de regreso con sus amigos ,pero cuando eso paso los dartyranomos ya no estaban.

-cody: chicos miren ahí vienen hikari y ken ….

-hikari: -a lo lejos.-chicos ¡!

-yanniel: hika-chan!

-davis: ichijouji!

Ya cuando la pareja se encontró con los demás ,y los digimons ya en estado bebe ,asi como kusurumon vuelve a ser evemon

-hikari: chicos ….que paso con los darktyranomons ¿?

-kari: logramos derrotarlos ,y los devolvimos al digimundo a través de una laptop de una persona que estaba tratando de huir y mantenerse a salvo …

-tk: pero diganos chicos …por que salieron corriendo ¿?

-wormmon: paso algo terrible ken ¿? Estas bien ¿?

-ken: claro que si wormmon ,no me paso nada a mi .- se agacha para acariarle la cabeza a su digimon.- pero a hikari ….

-los demás: eh ¿?

-yolei: que pasa con hikari?

-hikari: verán chicos les contare que …-ahí les cuenta todo lo que paso ,que se enfrento a su hermana ,y que fue ella quien libero a los darktyranomons ,asi como la intervención de ken en aquella pelea ..- y eso fue lo que paso….

-los demás: que ¿!

-cody: tu hermana ¿? De quien nos hablaste en el mar de la oscuridad?

-hikari: si,la misma …

-yanniel: que horrible...

/mientras con dagomon/

-dagomon: -mirando a través del espejo .- vaya vaya vaya ,al parecer airi-sama fue vencida por su hermana ,.

-airi: no vuelvas a repetir eso ,ya dije que podre estar derribada pero no derrotada ,muy pronto buscare la revancha …!

-shadowyanniel: en eso la apoyo airi-sama ,ya que esa mocosa tambien me las debe por la muerte de tomo-chan ..

-dagomon: ambas tendrán sus venganzas muy pronto .((pensando:en lo que hago un hechizo con los restos de la semilla que la oscuridad)))

-shadowyanniel: eso espero ….

Mientras con los chicos ,una vez ya todos tranquilos ,al ver la hora que es decidieron volver cada quien a su respectivo hogar ,ya que hace mas de un largo rato que habían salido de escuela ,asi que se despidieron no sin antes quedar de volverse a ver pronto ,ken y hikari con sus digimos se vieron a la estación de trenes hacia tamachi,yolei y cody fueron juntos ,al igual que tk y kari ,y por no podía faltar davis y yanniel con sus digimons en sus brazos la pequeña castaña estaba metida en sus pensamientos .

-yanniel: -caminando.-((pensando: vaya ,si esa tal airi libero a ese grupo de darktyranomons ,y pidió una revancha ,eso quiere decir que podría causar mas problemas en el futuro ,pero …no debo bajar la guardia …después de todo .- ahí voltea a ver a davis.- somos niños elegidos ….y podremos con lo que nos ponga enfrente ..lo se .- ahí sonríe un poco sonrojada.-))

Ahí la joven vuelve a mirar enfrente de su camino ,y continuaron su paso …

Mientras en tamachi …..

CONTINUARA…


	27. cap27: la revancha de shadowyanniel

cap.27 **la revancha de shadowyanniel,el encuentro del poder de la ternura**

mientras en tamachi la joven pareja se encontrata en el tren camino a la residencia ichijouji, en todo el camino la joven sayonji estaba muy pensativa por lo de su hermana airi .

-hikari:((pensando: de verdad ...estaba en lo correcto en la otra noche ,airi-neechan apareceria pronto ,ahora que la he visto puede ser que aparesca de nuevo ,y si se atreve a retarme ,hare lo posible por ganarle de nuevo ,hacerle pagar aun mas por la muerte de nuestros padres y de kao-ni ...es algo que aunque pase el tiempo nunca le perdonare ...)))

ya asi siguio hasta llegar a su hogar tomada de la mano su novio y con sus digimons ocultos en sus mochilas .

mientras en odaiba los jovenes motomiya y scruce ya habian llegado al edificio de donde vivia la castaña ,estaban conversando muy divertidos mientras tomaban el acensor ,hasta que llegaron en frente del depa.

-davis: muy bien ,ahi estamos en tu casa ,sana y salva

-yanniel: gracias de nuevo dai-kun .

-demiveemon:ohh que triste que se acabo la diversion

-tanemon: yo queria seguir jugando

-davis: tranquilos chicos luego podran pero ahora hay que descanzar n.n

-yanniel: es buena ,idea ademas ya es la hora de cenar ...mmmm ya se ! ,les gustaria cenar aqui con nosotras ?

-davis: cenar ? O.O ,con ustedes ? ...pues ..mis padres de nuevo llegaran tarde pero ,no se si deba ...

-yanniel:vamos no sera ninguna...- en ese momento yanniel es interrumpida debido a que la puerta del departamento es abierta por alguien .-

-"..": ohh cariño ya llegaste n.n

-yanniel: eh ? -voltea a ver.- ti...tia priscila ! D:

-davis: ohh ,es tu tia-abuela ?

-priscila: ohh ,yanniel ,es uno de tus amigos ? .w.

-yanniel: si...si -apenada.-

-priscila: no vas a presentarmelo ?

-yanniel: ooh si ...davis ella es mi tia-abuela priscila ,de quien te platique cuando nos conocimos ,tia ,es el mi amigo davis ,va conmigo a la escuela y me ha acompañado en la entradas y salidas ..

-davis: mucho gusto señora .-hace una revencia .-

-priscila: es un gusto jovencito ,y gracias por acompañar a mi sobrina-nieta n.n -mira a demiveemon y tanemon en los brazos de los jovenes .- ohh que son esos ? -los apunta .- son muñecos ?

-davis y yanniel:- algo nerviosos.- ammm ...si ,son muñecos .

ahi demi y tane siguen la corriente y no se mueven ni parpadean .

-priscila: ohh son muy lindos n.n ,,de acuerdo..yanie escuche que estabas invitando a tu amigo a cenar ,y me parece una estupenda idea ,ya que me gustaria mucho conocer a tus amistades n.n

-yanniel: me ...escuchaste ? entonces davis puede ..?

-priscila: si sus padres le dan permiso claro que si n.n .

-davis: amm ...si no hay problema ,mis padres llegaran muy tarde n.n

-priscila: entonces pasen n.n

-davis y yanniel: hai ...

ahi los jovenes entraron al departamento ,mientras que la señora priscila se dispuso de hacer la cena ,yanniel invito a davis a conocer su dormitorio .

-yanniel: este es mi cuarto ,la otra ves que viniste creo que se me paso mostrartelo -

-davis: no te preocupes ,es muy lindo nwn .-observandolo y ahi ve en un mueble fotos de yanniel con un niño en sus brazos .- ese pequeño es tu hermanito ?

-yanniel: ohh ,si es george .w.

-davis: jej es algo identico a ti nwn .- ahi ve otra foto la cual tenia retratada a una pequeña yanniel de 4 con un señor a lado suyo .- y este señor ?

-yanniel: ohh ,ese es mi papa y esa niña soy yo cuando tenia 4 años nwn.

-davis: jeje ya veo nwn ((pensando: al parecer yanniel siempre ha sido muy linda ...demasiado )) -ahi se otra foto la cual tenia retrata a una mujer de cabello y ojos color cafes oscuro .- y ella ?

-yanniel: ohh esa mi mama ...

-davis: te pareces bastante a ella o.o -comparando la foto con yanniel.-

-yanniel: si ,eso suelen desirme nwn

-demiveemon: -jugando con tanemon.- te atrape te toca X3!

-tanemon: oye no es justo XD !

-demiveemon: jijijiji ...

-davis: oigan ustedes ! ya tanquilos !

-yanniel: dejalos davis ,no hacen nada malo n.n ,ademas yo pienso que les bien jugar pues ellos han peleado mucho el dia de hoy cuando sucedio lo de lo darktyranomos ...

-davis: -suspira.- de acuerdo ...

-yanniel: ohh oye te gustan los videojuegos ?

-davis: que si me gustan ? me encantan :D !

-yanniel: yo tengo una consola y varios juegos -se sienta en frente de su tele y sacando la consola y varios juegos.- cual te gustaria jugar ?

-davis:ohh veamos -sentandose a un lado de ella viendo los juegos .- cuales juegos tienes ?

-yanniel: pues tengo de pelea ,carreras y de aventuras ...

-davis: ammm ,uno de carreras estaria bien nwn .

-yanniel: de acuerdo ,-saca un juego de su caja y lo pone en la consola, mientras prende la tv.- ohh aqui esta un control pero donde esta el otro ? ...

-davis : debe de estar por aqui ...

-davis y yanniel:-ambos lo encuentran.- ahi esta ...yo lo ...!-ahi en el momento ambos lo toman al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus manos rocen entre si ,lo cual causo los 2 jovenes sintieran muchas sensaciones en sus interiores.-

-yanniel:-sonrojada.- ((pensando:...la mano de davis esta muy calida ...hmm...de nuevo estas cosquillas en mi estomago ...))

-davis:-sonrojado.-((pensado: ...es ...es idea mia ...o ...la mano de yan-chan es muy suave ...que es esto ? mi corazon late muy rapido ...))

Demiveemon y tanemon estaban observando aquella escena muy extrañados

-tanemon: -susurrando.- oye demi que les pasa a los chicos ¿?

-demiveemon: -susurrando.- no lo se ,pero asi paso una vez que davis cayo encima en yanniel y luego se pusieron rojos …

-tanemon:-susurrando.- en serio ¿? Y por que ¿?

-demiveemon: -susurrando.- no lo se …

-tanemon:-susurrando.- vaya que raros son los humanos .-.

Ahí se escuchan pasos ,ahí demiveemon y tanemon se esconden .

-priscila:-abriendo la puerta .- oigan chicos ….-ahí ve la escena.- ehh chicos ¿?

Ahí los chicos se dan cuenta de la presencia de priscila se separan y se voltean de lado evitando verse ,ambos se miraban muy sonrojados .

-priscila: ohh jeje ,todo bien ¿? .w.

-yanniel: ammm . Si tia …

-priscila:bueno ,solo venia a decirles que la cena ya casi estara lista en unos minutos,yo les avisare cuando este ,de acuerdo ¿?

-yanniel: si ,gracias

Ahí priscila sale y cierra la puerta dejandolos solos de nuevo.

-demiveemon: -saliendo de su escondite junto a tanemon ,.- uff ,.. por poco nos descubren …

-davis: Bueno asi que ….

-yanniel: amm si ….

-davis y yanniel: quien toma el control ¿? .- volteando a ver, se quedan callados por un momentos y luego los 2 rien muy divertidamente .

-davis: jejej lo siento ….

-yanniel: jajaja por que ¿? XD

-davis: por tomar el control al mismo tiempo que tu ..

-yanniel: ohh jeje no te preocupes ,jejej ….no ….no pasa nada ,en serio n((pensando: si como no ¿? ))

-davis: entonces jugamos ¿?

-yanniel: jejej ,claro nwn.

Ahí ambos tomo ya su propio control ,inicio el juego y ambos se pusieron a jugar,ambos la pasaban muy bien estando juntos ,tanto que por un momento olvidaron el pequeño incidente .

-davis: -jugando .- te voy a alcanzar …..!

-yanniel:-jugando.- claro que no ¡! Yo te alcanzare ¡! :D

-davis: -jugando.- lo siento pero yo voy adelantando …! Y hola meta me llamo davis pero puedes decirme .- gana el juego .- " el chico que vencio a yanniel " nwn/ .

-yanniel: oye XD ,jajajaj ok ,acepto la derrota jejej ,de verdad eres bueno .

-davis:jejej gracias ,pero tu tambien lo hiciste bien .

-yanniel: la verdad no soy muy buena en esto ,pero almenos me divierto .

-davis: jeje ,no te preocupes ,ese el objetivo de los juegos .

-priscila:-entrando a la habitacion.- chicos ya esta lista la cena n.n .

-yanniel: oh si gracias tia .

Ahí ambos apagaron el juego ,y fueron hacia la mesa ,donde priscila les habia servido ya su cena ,ambos tomaron su asiento .

-priscila:-sentanda comiendo.- y dime davis , Cuentame un poco de ti …

-davis: bueno ,no hay mucho que contar ,,vivo en el edificio de a lado ,voy en el mismo salon que yanniel junto a otros de nuestros amigos ,y juego soccer .w.

-priscila: ohh eso es bueno para un jovencito en desarrollo n.n .

-davis: jeje n.n

Asi los 3 disfrutaron una deliciosa y divertida cena ,hasta que llego la hora de irse .

-davis: -con demi en brasos finguiendo ser un muñeco.- bueno ,muchas gracias señora ,la cena estuvo deliciosa ,.

-priscila: me alegro que te haya gustado n.n y fue un gusto conocer a una gran amistad de mi sobrina .espero que nos vuelvas a visitar pronto .

-yanniel: yo lo acompaño hasta la puerta tia .

-priscila: claro ,adelante .

Ahí los chicos fueron y salieron por un momento para despedirse.

-davis: bueno ,fue muy divertido yan-chan n.n ,pero ya me debo ir ,en fin nos vemos mañana ,paso mañana por ti ¿?

-yanniel: amm creo que si ,y si no ,te veo en el salon de clases .

-davis: de acuerdo ,hasta mañana n.n ,despidete demiveemon

.-demiveemon: adios yan-chan ,me despides de tanemon .

-yanniel: claro ,de tu parte n.n

Ahí el ojiguindo se aleja del lugar en camino a su casa ,ahí yanniel entra de nuevo en su casa y ayuda a su tia a recoger y lavar los platos .

-yanniel: -lavando.- y dime hace cuanto que llegaste ¿?

-priscila: -lavando.- hace una 2 horas, todo termino bien con la amiga de camille ,se recupero .

-yanniel: que bueno tia n.n .

-priscila: y dime cariño ….de verdad son amigos tu y ese jovencito ¿? .w.

-yanniel:-extrañada por la pregunta.- amm ,si por que lo preguntas ¿?

-priscila: ohh jejejej ,por nada nwn –recordando lo que vio hace rato .- me alegro que se lleven bien ,se ve que es un buen chico .

-yanniel: aam ok y si eso es verdad ,el es un gran chico ,el sido muy amable desde que nos conocimos .

-priscila: ya veo ,jejejejej –riendo un poco divertida.-

Ahí ambas siguieron lavando hasta terminar de ahí yanniel se fue a su habitacion y se echo a su cama toda cansada por el largo dia que habia tenido .

-tanemon:-saltando a la cama a un lado de yanniel.- hoy fue muy divertido jugar con demi :3 –bosteza.- pero ya tengo sueño

-yanniel: -ahí bosteza. Tambien .- sii ya es noche …..me diverti yo tambien jugando con davis nwn …aunque .- ahí recordando el incidente de cuando davis y ella tomaron el mismo control.- ((pensando: aquella sensacion …..-sonrojandose.- el sentir la mano de davis me hace sentir de nuevo tan debil ….demasiado ))

Mientras en la residencia motomiya ,davis ya habia llegado a su casa ,no habia nadie aun ,lo cual era bueno para el ,asi que como ya habia cenado ,se cambio y se echo a su cama ,todo exahusto , y se puso a recordar el buen momento que habia pasado cuando a los videojuegos con yanniel,pero sin embargo ,tambien recordo cuando su mano rozo con la de ella ,lo cual hizo que sintiera que corazon se acelera y cosquillas en su estomago,las misma que sentia yanniel .-

-davis:-sonrrojado.((pensando: de verdad ….-mirando su mano.- la mano de yanniel era muy suave y …muy calida ….ay ,pero que es esta sensacion ¿? El solo recordala me asi sentir de esta forma , su sonrisa ….ay pero por que pienso esto ¿? ….argg ….pero sera mejor olvidar esto ))

Asi cada quien en su respectiva casa ,cada quien se quedo dormido

Mientras en el lugar donde dagomon ,shadowyanniel vio toda esa escena a traves del espejo .

-shadowyanniel: ayyy no es eso tierno ¿? ,-fingiendo.- …..bah ¡! ,odio lo tierno -.- .que asco ¡! ,pero si esa debilucha cree que podra tener un futuro romantico con su "principe azul" que mas bien es un horrible sapo ¡! Esa "princesita" esta muy equivocada ¡! ,muy pronto ,volvera quien le arruine su " cuento de hadas " y esa ,sere yo ….por tomo-chan ,lo hare ….

-dagomon:-aparece atrás de ella.- veo que tienes muchos deseos de venganza …

-shadowyanniel: pues claro ¡! Que esperabas si esa debilucha me las debe pagar por la vidad arrebata de tomo-chan ¡!

-dagomon: si tanto es tu deseo de venganza ,entonces ya es tiempo de que uses esto ,lo acabo de hacer con una porcion del hechizo que estoy haciendo con los restos de la semila de la oscuridad ….-le da a un collar .-

-shadowyanniel:-lo toma.- y esto ¿? Para que es?

-dagomon: este collar te permitirar teletransportarte ati y a quienes desees acualquier lado solo tienes que decirle a donde quieres ir,prodrias usarlo para tu beneficio …

-shadowyanniel:.-mirando el collar ,piensa un poco y luego sonrie .- creo que ya tengo un plan de lo que hare con esto …

-dagomon: vaya que piensas rapido …pero hay una advertencia que tendre que hacerte : si me fallas de nuevo en tu mision , te quitare el collar y me encargare de devolverte a tu dimencion..

-shadowyanniel: tch….no quiero volver ahí ¡!...hare lo posible por no defraudarlo mi señor .

-dagomon: mas te vale ,ahora tengo que volver al trabajo.- desaparece entre las sombras .-

-shadowyanniel: ((pensando: en cuando menos lo esperes ire por ti y me las pagaras poco a poco …debilucha …)).- ahí siguio viendo por el espejo mientras pensaba en su plan .-

/ mientras al dia siguiente en el mundo humano/

-yanniel:- bostesando y despertando.- que hora ¿? …-mira el reloj.- vaya ya debo levantarme ….-se levanta .-

Ahí la pequeña se levanta ,se baña,viste y se va a desayunar con su tia en la cocina .

-priscila: ohh buenos dias cariño .

-yanniel:buenas dias tia .

Ahí la desayuna,prepara su almuerzo y sale del depa a toda prisa ,que aunque era muy temprano ,pensaba alcanzar a davis .

-yanniel: muy bien tanemon ,aquí vamos a la escuela,quizas logremos ver temprano a dai-kun y los demas .

-tanemon: si ,que tambien espero eso .-sonriendo.-

-yanniel: vamos .- toma a tanemon.y sale del depa.- adios tia ,ya me voy ¡!

-priscila: no vas a esperar a camille ¿?

-yanniel: no ,yo me voy con davis ,adios ¡! .-saliendo del depa mientras se diriguia al elevador.-

Toda esa escena la miro shadowyanniel a atraves del espejo .

-shadowyanniel: si crees que iras muy feliz a la escuela ….te equivocas ,hoy tendras falta ….. ya tengo todo listo para mi plan -toma su collar .- llevame al barrio de odaiba ,tokyo en el mundo humano .- que se abre un portal y shadowyanniel entro en el ,este desaparecio.-

Ahí es llevada al mundo humano ,y aparece justo enfrente del edificion de donde yanniel vivia.

-shadowyanniel: con aquí vives …mocosa ….-corre hacia un lado del edificion escondiendose evitando ser vista por yanniel,mientras que ella iba saliendo del dicho lugar es ahí cuaando shadow con mucha cautela se iba atrás de ella acercandose sin que ella sintiera su presencia ,pero en ese momento tanemon ,quien estaba en los brazos de la castaña pudo sentir la presencia malingna de la scruce del otro universo ,a se asomo la digimon a ver y ahí le aviso a su compañera .-

-tanemon: yanniel detrás de ti ¡! .

-yanniel: eh ¿?

Ahí shadow se dirigue detrás de ella y la abraza del cuello.

-shadowyanniel:-susurrando.- me recuerdas niñita ¿?

-yanniel: ahhh ….shadow! pero que estas ¿.-trantandonse de safarse le da un nuecazo golpenadole la nariz a la chica mala,separandose de ella y mirandola de frente mientras shadow se sobaba la nariza por el golpe.-

-shadowyanniel:eso me dolio!

-yanniel: que rayos estas haciendo aquí ¿!

-tanemon: que buscas esta vez ¿? ¡!

-shadowyanniel: quiero mi venganza por la muerte de tomo-chan ¡! Y la tendre ahora mismo ¡! .-toma su collar.-llevanos a la area de pelea en eldigimundo.-

Ahí el portal es abierto y este comienza a absorber a las chicas entrando en el .

-yanniel:- intentando no ser absorbida.- espera …que clase de truco es este ¿! –ahí el viendo se la lleva en el portal .-

Las tres son llevabas a una especia de estado romano antiguo en el digimundo (n/a: como el que aparecio en digimon adventure cuando agumon evoluciono corruptamente a skullgreymon)

-shadowyanniel: muy bien ,es aquí donde tendre mi venganza !.-con sonrojsa malvada.-.

-yanniel:-levantandose pues cayo al suelo al momento de llegar.- ayy …en …donde estamos ¿? …y para que nos trajiste a este lugar uhmm ..-ahí nota que tanemon evoluiono a floramon y que la ropa de yanniel cambio.- ohh no me digas que estamos en ..?!

-shadowyanniel: asi ,en el digimundo …

-floramon: para que nos trajiste aquí ¿?!

-shadowyanniel: aquí es donde tengo planeada revancha ..! .-ahí aplaude y se abre una especia de jaula donde dentro de ella estaba un darktyranomon salvaje y muy violento .- este "amiguito" peleara contra ustedes…

-yanniel: es mas enorme que los otros en shibuya ¡!

-floramon: yo me encargare de el ,permiteme digievoluionar…

-yanniel: claro vamos flora…- busca en sus bolsillos pero no encuentra su d-3.- mi digivice ….no esta ….! ….debi olvidarlo en casa …

-floramon: que ¿?! Oh no …

-shadowyanniel: jajajajajjaj esto se pone cada vez mejor ¡! ,creo que hoy tengo el premio mayor ,muy bien ,vez tras esa "flor parlante" darktyranomon ¡! ((pensando: una porcion de hechizo que dagomon estaba haciendo se encunetra en el interior de ese dartyranomon ,yo pienso que con eso sera suficiente para acabar con ese par )).

-floramon: yo me hare cargo de el ¡!

-yanniel: pero floramon como ¿? Si no puedes…

-floramon: hare lo que pueda ….-se lanza tras el gran digimon dinosaurio .- baño de alergia ¡!... –le dispara pero el digimon lo esquiva .-pero que ¿? ¡!

-dartyranomon: cola de hierro (n/a: golpea a su oponente con su cola ) .

-floramon: -se estrella contra la pared.- ouhh….

-yanniel: floramon ¡!

-floramon:-levantandose.- descuida yanniel …no me hizo ni cosquillas…..pero ahí voy de nuevo ¡! .-mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra el pero el gran digimon volvio a atacarla .-

-darktyranomon: disparo de fuego ¡! (n/a: lanza un chorro de fuego de la boca )

-floramon:-es un poco afectada.- ahhh ¡!...-cae al suelo –

-yanniel: floramon ¡! (n/a: Dios mio ,esto es terrible ,sin mi d-3 no puedo hacer que digievoluione ,en ese estado floramon es incapaz de poder ganarle a ese daktyranomon …quiero ayudarla pero no se como …-ahí se le humedecen los ojos .- no se como …pero yo no me pienso rendir …..-derrama lagrima.- no ¡! Veo que floramon no se rinde …y si ella no lo hace yo menos lo hare aun si veo las cosas dificiles ….! Por mi amigos ….! ….no me dare por vencida ¡!

-shadowyanniel: jajajajajjajaj ¡! Es inutil , es mejor que se rindan ,no tienen oportunidad ¡!

-yanniel: callate bruja ¡! Cierra tu maldita boca ¡! ….

-shadowyanniel: jajajajajajaj ¡! Tu no eres mas que niñita llorona que dice sermones de no rendirse cuando la situacion no esta a tu favor y obvio que yo ganare ¡!

-yanniel: cállate maldita ¡! ,digas que lo que digas no me rendire y he dicho !-le grita a floramon.- yo que tu puedes …sea como se podras con el floramon! Yo creo en ti ¡!

-floramon: yanniel….-algo lastimada.-

-yanniel: tu y yo sabemos que si la vencimos una vez ,lo haremos de nuevo ,yo confio plenamente en ti y tus habilidades ¡!

En ese momento en frente de yanniel ,del suelo comenzó a surgir una luz la cual iba tomando forma de un objeto con el símbolo del emblema de la ternura y este fue a parar a las manos de yanniel ,la cual la dejo sorprendida..

-yanniel: pero … acaso será posible que sea …?

-shadowyanniel: no es posible….no es posible ¡!

-floramon: ese es….debe ser el digiegg de la ternura-sonrie.-

-yanniel: el digiegg….de la ternura? .- piensa un poco luego sonríe .- muy bien entonces es momento de usarlo …floramon …..DIGIMENTAL UP ¡!

Ahí floramon comienza a brillar y se activa la evolución armor .

-floramon: floramon armor digivolves aaaaaa …! SUNFLOWMON ¡!.

-shadowyanniel: pero como ¿?! Bah ¡! Que importa ¡! Aun asi están a un nivel inferior ,dartyranomon deja de jugar y acaba con ese girasol gigante ¡!...

El digimon se lanza contra sunflowmon para atacarla pero ella ataca primero .

-sunflowmon: rayo brillos de sol ¡! .- le da al enemigo dejándolo ciego por unos segundos .-

Cola de cactus ¡! –lo golpea con su cola estanpandolo contra la pared .-

-shadowyanniel: esto no puede ser posible …vamos acaba con ella lagartija subdesarrollada!

El digimon dinosaurio se levanta un poco lastimado pero se vuelve lanzar contra sunflowmon ,

-darktyranomon: disparo de fuego ¡!

-sunflowmon:- es afectada .- ahora si ya me canse ….es momento de poner final a esto una vez mas ,rayos brillos de sol ¡!

Le da nuevamente en los ojos dejándolo ciego por un momento y ahí aprovechan de nuevo .

-sunflowmon: bofetada risueña ¡! –golpea a oponente en la cara y lo estampa contra la pared mas fuerte que la vez anterior ,con esto logra derrotarlo.-

-shadowyanniel: no ,vamos levantate dartyramon! Tu no puedes perder ¡!

Pero era inútil ,el digimon ya no podía mas.

-shadowyanniel: no ¡! No es posible que ustedes 2 pueden ganarme otra vez ,pero ahora mismo te matare directamente .-se rodea a un aura azul marino y corre hacia yanniel pero sunflowmon lo impide .-

-sunflowmon: dejala en paz …cola de cactus ¡! –la golpea estampándola contra la pared tambien ,dejándola muy lastimada.-

-shadowyanniel: esto …..-intentando ponerse de pie.- esto no puede acabar asi …..

-yanniel: pues creelo porque es verdad ¡! Has perdido ¡!

-shadowyanniel: esto no puede quedarse asi ….

-yanniel: aunque no lo aceptes ….has perdido –se dirigue donde ella,se agacha a la altura donde shadow y le toma el collar.- ya que he perdido tiempo y se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela …asi que …-se dirigue al collar.-llevanos de regreso a shibuya,tokyo .-deja el collar.-

Ahí se abre un portal ,sunflowmon vuelve a ser floramon y se diriguen hacia el portal ,yanniel se detiene por un momento .

-yanniel: si no quieres volver a ser vencida ,no vuelvas a molestarnos –le dije y finalmente el portal es cerrado .-

-shadowyanniel: no ….no …..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡! ,yo no puedo perder de nuevo ….NO PUEDO PERDER DE NUEVO ¡! ESTO NO SE ACABA ¡! –toma su collar .- llevamos a ….-péro en el ese momento se abre otro portal ,no hacia donde shadow pensaba ir ,si no con dagomon,el portal comienza a adsorber a es cerrado .

-shadowyanniel: pero …que ¿?!

-dagomon: shadow….de nuevo has fallado ….y esta fue tu ultima oportunidad

-shadowyanniel: no ¡! Espere mi señor …. ¡!...

-dagomon: dije claramente que era la ultima oportunidad ¡! Ahora ya sabes lo que pasara …. –ahí se abre otro portal .- te iras de regreso a tu universo .- toma a shadow y la lanza hacia el portal .-

-shadowyanniel: no ¡! Espere ¡! –dijo ella por ultima vez entrando al portal y este se cierra .-

-dagomon: hmm ….al final esa humana solo fue una perdida de tiempo …

-airi: -aparece.- entonces tendremos que hacer todo nosotros mismos ,no es asi ¿?

-dagomon: tal parece que si ….

/ mientras en el mundo humano /

-yanniel: lo logramos tanemon …la vencimos ,pero ya es un poco tarde,ya debo irme a la escuela .

-tanemon: entonces vamos ..

-"…": ey yan-chan ¡!

-yanniel: esa voz ..-voltea a ver.- es dai-kun

Davis llega con ella .

-davis: yan-chan …que sucedió ,crei que te llevaría camille .digo ,como tu tia ya regreso ,pues …

-yanniel: oh no ,decidi ..ejem….. decibi venirme a pie contigo como siempre .

-davis: de acuerdo ..por mi esta bien,entonces vamos que se hace tarde .

-yanniel: de acuerdo vamos

Ahí el par de amigos caminan juntos camino al colegio …..

CONTINUARA…


	28. cap28: una cita de amigos

cap.28 ** una cita de amigos ,investigando el porque de mis sensanciones : airi en el mundo humano **

el par de amigos se van a toda marcha rumbo a la escuela ,al llegar ahi vienron que aunno habia llegado nadie ,aprovecharon para conversar un poco en lo que demiveemon y tanemon jugaban como de costumbre , motomiya y scruce hablaban muy divertidos anecdotas de su niñes

-davis: jeje y asi fue como pase el kinder .

-yanniel: jejejej ,hay davis ,de verdad eras muy travieso ? ..esque jajajjaja ,la verdad me da ternura imaginarte de 5 años .

-davis: si ,era un desastre ,pero ERA del verbo pasado nwnU.

-demiveemon:te alcanze te toca !-corre.-

-tanemon: oye no es justo ,te alcanzare yo esta vez -corre.-

-davis: siempre tienen que jugar a alcanzarse ?

-yanniel: dejalos davis ,no hacen nada malo ..

-davis: si tu lo dices ...

-yanniel: -le sonrie tiernamente.- claro.

-davis: -se sonroja un poco .- ((pensando: vaya de verdad ...no me equivoco ...yanniel tiene una sonrisa muy linda ...hmmm ...espero que es esto .? ...de nuevo me siento de esta manera ...y este calor ?...ayy ...-se sacude la cabeza.- deben ser ideas mias ...pero ...no es la primera vez...por que ?...))

-yanniel: davis ...

-davis: -sale de su pensamiento .- aah si ..?

-yanniel: sucede algo ?

-davis: no ,por que lo dices?

-yanniel: te note algo callado ..

-davis: no ,no pasa nada ,en serio n.n

-yanniel: amm ,de acuerdo amigo .

ahi escucharon que llegaban sus amigos , yolei ,tk y kari ,quienes junto a sus digimon se unieron a la conversacion ,luego fueron llegando los alumnos ,los digimon se escondienron ,llego el maestro y comenzaron las clases ,en el transcurso davis casi no se concentro en los estudios ,sino en las sensaciones raras que ha sentido por yanniel , ademas de que parecian ir aumentando cada vez que miraba a yanniel ,pero creia en un principio que era su imaginacion .

en algunos ratos del transcurso de la clase miraba a yanniel y cada vez que la miraba le parecia que la chica cada vez era mas linda ,su piel ,su cabello ,su boca ,sus ojos ,el moreno no sabia,si era de verdad su imaginacion ,o real ,pero fuera lo que fuera ...cuando la pequeña leia la leccion que del libro de historia que el maestro les indico ,volteo a ver a davis por un momento ,el solo sonrio para indicar que estaba bien ,ella le respondio con otra sonrisa y siguio con su trabajo ,el joven no pudo evitar no solo sonrojarse ,si no ,tambien sentirse nervioso y que su corazon latia muy acelerado ,al sentirse de esa forma lo hacia confundirse mas , asi se quedo pensando mas sobre ello ,entonces para averiguar el porque de sus sensaciones ,se le ocurrio una idea que esperaba que le funcionara .

de ahi llego la hora del almuerzo ,davis y los demas con sus digimons fueron por su amigo cody y fueron como siempre a la parte trasera de la escuela a disfrutar su almuerzo .

-davis: la clase estaba media a aburrida ...ya me estaba durmiendo...

-yolei: siempre las clases te parecen aburridas y al grado de domirte .

-cody: dejalo ,nunca cambiara ...

-davis : -.- tch ..

-kari: ya chicos ,estamos aqui para almorzar .

-tk: es cierto.

-yanniel: en fin ,lo bueno que mañana no habra clases porque habra junta de maestros .

-davis: si ,aleluya ! ((pensando: mañana es el dia perfecto ,tengo que decirle camino a casa ))

asi paso el almuerzo ,luego la segunda clase ,en esa ocasion davis si se concentro en los estudios ,ya que el tenia una idea para intentar sacarse de dudas ,ya cuando finalmente llego la hora de salida ,ahi los amigos se despidieron como de costumbre .

-yolei: si mañana no hay clases ...no seria bueno que nos juntaros ?

-cody: yo no podre ,mañana tengo clase de kendo con mi abuelo

-tk: yo tampoco podre ,mañana mi mama tendra el dia libre y quiero aprovecharlo para estar con ella .

-kari: yo ,tai y mis padres iremos a visitar a nuestros abuelos ya que estan enfermos

-yolei: ohh ya veo y tu yanniel?

-yanniel: pues no tengo planes...

-yolei: y tu davis ?

-davis: ,yo ? si ya los tengo ...

-yolei: mmm,ya veo ,entonces nos veremos pasado mañana ,de acuerdo ?

-todos: si !

ahi los chicos se separaron tomando cada quien su camino ,davis y yanniel como siempre iban acompañados ,ahi en todo el camino la pareja de amigos iban conversando muy alegremente ,pero tambien volvio a sentir esa raras sensaciones por yanniel,sin embargo intento controlarlas y seguir como si nada de eso le pasara, cuando finalmente llegaron al depa de yanniel ...

-davis: muy bien ,aqui estamos .

-yanniel: gracias de nuevo davis nwn ..

-davis: no hay problema n.n ,amm ...yan-chan ...

-yanniel: si ?

-davis: si no tienes planes mañana...te gustaria que salieramos solo tu y yo ? ya sabes como amigos ..

-yanniel: sa...salir ? solos tu y yo ? .-algo nerviosa.-

-davis: bueno ,tu ,yo y nuestros digimon

-yanniel: oh si ...claro,bueno yo creo que si n.n

-davis: en serio ? genial ! ,entonces paso pór ti mañana ?

-yanniel: primero debo preguntarle a mi tia ...

-priscila: -abriendo la puerta .- no es necesario ,claro que puedes ir mañana con tu amigo n.n

-yanniel: ti ...tia ! ,de nuevo escuchaste lo que dije ?

-priscila: si ,jejej ,perdon si los interrumpi ,pero no pude evitar escucharlos cuando llegaron .

-davis: buenas tardes señora n.n.

-priscila: hola davis n.n,

-yanniel: bueno ,entonces mañana pasas por mi?

-davis: claro ,como a la 1 de la tarde ,

-yanniel: de acuerdo ,ahi te veo mañana

-davis: de acuerdo ,hasta mañana n.n

ahi el joven moreno se retira ,mientras que yanniel entra al depatamento ,prisicila ya habia hecho la cena ,le sirvio a yanniel y conversaron un poco.

-priscila: asi que mañana saldras con tu amigo ¿?

-yanniel:si,ya que mañana no habra clases y nuestros demas amigos no podran venir con nosotros ya que tuvieron otros compromisos .

-priscila: ya veo nwn ,si gustas despues de cenar te ayudo a escoger ropa para que vayas linda mañana.

-yanniel: si,gracias tia n.n .

Asi comieron,luego de ahí fueron a la habitacion de yanniel ,buscaron en el armario ropa ideal para mañana ,luego de eso ,yanniel hizo su tarea y luego de fue a dormir junto con tanemon .

/ mientra en la residencia motomiya/

-demiveemon: mañana saldremos solo con yan-chan ¿?

-davis: si ,asi que debemos levantarnos a buena hora ((pensando: ademas debo averiguar que son estas cosas que siento cuando estoy con yanniel ..))

Asi luego el tambien alisto su ropa para la salida y se fue a dormir .

Al mañana siguiente, yanniel se levanto con mucho animo ,arreglo su cama ,desayuno ,se dio una ducha y se puso la ropa que escogio la cual consistia en un una blusa blanca de tirantes ,un sueter de color lavanda ,una falda azul-marino algo oscuro ,con un cinturon ,y unas botas de un tono café oscuro..por ultimo ,su peinado era de una media cola ,se miraba totalmente linda .

-yanniel:muy bien ,como me veo tanemon ¿?

-tanemon: estas linda yanniel *u*

-yanniel:gracias n.n , muy bien ahora hay que esperar a davis …

/ en la residencia motomiya /

-davis: crees que me veo bien ¿?

-demiveemon: yo creo que si ,aunque no se mucho de estas cosas .

La ropa de davis consista en una camisa de manga corta colo azul marino ,un chaleco negro ,uno pantanoles colo gris oscuro y unos tenis negros de agujetas blancas .

-davis: bien,creo entonces que ya estamos listos,vamos –mete a demiveemon en su mochila.-

De ahí el joven solo desayuna un pan tostado y un vaso de jugo y de ahí sale camino a recoger a yanniel .

/ en casa de yanniel /

-yanniel: muy bien entra .- mete a tanemon en su mochila.-

-priscila:-entra en la habitacion.- cariño ….vaya si estas divina ¡!

-yanniel: en serio lo crees tia?

-priscila: claro que si ¡!.

-yanniel: gracias tia …

-priscila: si hasta parece que tendras un cita…

-yanniel:-se sonroja.- cita? .-dice algo nerviosa.- …no ,no es eso tia ,sera una salida de amigos nada mas .-ahí se escucha que tocan la puerta .-ohh ese debe ser davis …-se va a abrir la puerta ,la abre y mira que efectivamente era el ojiguindo.- hola dai-kun :D.

-davis: buen dia yan-chan…yo .- ahí se sorprende al ver a yanniel.- ((pensando: wow ….de verdad ,yanniel se ve….muy hermosa ….-su corazon se acelera.- porque mi corazon late asi? no ¡! …..debes contralarte ,actua normal)) . te ..hm….vez muy bien .

-yanniel: ohh ,gracias dai-kun… ((pensando: vaya …asi sevestido …dai-kun se e muy guapo .no ,actua normal)) …bueno entonces ya nos vamos ¿?.

-davis: oh si,claro .

-yanniel: muy bien –le gritaa su tia.- ya me voy tia ,regresare mas tarde.

-priscila: de acuerdo cariño ,que se diviertan.!

Asi los jovenes salieron rumbo al ascensor del edificio ,mientras eran transportados por el mismo el ojiguindo no pudo evitar ver a yanniel.

-davis: ((pensando: de verdad ….otra vez me siento nervioso ante yanniel ))

Mientras eso pasaba, en donde dagomon ,la joven airi se encontraba planeando algo siniestro.

-airi: -bosteza.- estoy algo aburrida ….bueno ,creo que tendre llevar acabo lo que tengo en mente …

-dagomon: -aparece.- que es lo que tiene pensando hace airi-sama?

-airi: bien ,como bien sabemos que shadow fallo en su mision ,he estado pensando en buscar al algun otro humano a quien manipular …

-dagomon: acaso esta hablando de ..?

-airi: asi es …pienso buscar a alguien mas para convertilo en nuestro secuas.

-dagomon: y usted cree que funcione ¿?

-airi:es mejor que quedarme aquí esperando que este listo el hechizo para controlar a los digimons.- se levanta.- y de paso vere si logro ver de nuevo a mi "querida" hermana izumy …digital sekai de watashi no home ..digiportal open ¡! –se abre un portal hacia el mundo humano .-ire a divertirme un rato ,vaporomon ¡! Ven ¡!-ahí el digimon con forma de zorro rojo va y la rubia lo toma en brazos ,entra al portal y este se cierra desaparenciendo

-dagomon: espero que airi-sama sepa lo que hace …..

/ en el mundo humano/

-airi: muy bien vaporon ,es hora de encontrar a otro " conejillo de indias" .

-vaporomon: muero por ver eso ….

/ en tamachi/

-ken: que suerte que el maestro nos dio el dia

-hikari: si ,asi podemos salir juntos tu y yo .

-ken: no hay nada mejor que eso .- la besa en la mejilla.-

Ahí la pareja junto a sus digimons salen del depa ya que tenian planeado salir .

/ con davis y yanniel /

-davis: -caminando a un aldo de yanniel .- que te parece si vamos a los videojuegos de la otra vez ¿?

-yanniel: ammm ,si se oye bien.-sonrie.-

-davis: muy bien ,entonces vamos .- toma a yanniel de la mano y salen corriendo.-

-yanniel:-corriendo.- espera davis ¡! Ve mas lento :S

Una vez que llegan a los videojuegos,se diviertieron mucho ,jugaban al los juegos de carretas, a lo de disparar cosas ,los de tomas cosas con un una pinza de metal ,el de baile y por ultimo jugaron al hokei de mesa como la vez anterior .

-davis:aquí estamos ,el hokei de mesa

-yanniel: recuerdas la vez que lo jugamos ¿?

-davis: si como olvidarlo ,fue muy divertido y lo sera aun mas ya que hoy tenemos el dia .-inscerta una monera,y toma el disco .- estas lista yan-chan?

-yanniel: cuando quieras! .-sonrie.-

Y ahí comenzo el juego ,ambos tenian mucha energia ,e igual que la vez anterior ambos se divirtieron como nunca ,tanto que nunca imaginaron lo pasaria en ese dia , pero tambien las sensaciones de davis hacia yanniel iban en aumento ,sin embargo el finguio y estuvo como si nada de eso le pasara, una vez que terminaron de jugar ,estaban cansados y hambrientos , fueron a comer por el area de comida ,ambos pidieron pizza ,papas con queso y rollos de pollo y queso .

-yanniel: -bebiendo su soda.- ah eso fue muy divertido n.n ,de verdad .

.-davis: -comiendo.- si ,nunca me habia divertido tanto en mi vida

-yanniel: ohh …mmm…dime de verdad nunca te habias divertido asi con los muchachos ¿?

-davis: bueno ,si me he divertido estando con ellos ,pero …hoy es diferente…

-yanniel: diferente ¿? Por que ¿?

-davis: bueno ,no lo se …jeje …es un poco dificil de explicar ..pero me alegro que te guste nuestra salida .

-yanniel: sabes…nunca me habia divertido de esta forma ,desde que llegue a japon siento que mi vida seha tornado mas alegre

-davis: mas alegre ¿?

-yanniel:si ,ya que no contaba con ningun amigo ,el unico que tenia era willis pero el se fue …

-davis: oh ya veo .

-yanniel: y decir verdad estoy feliz de haberme mudado aquí ,ya que nunca me imagine que los conoceria a ustedes y que pudiera conocer a los digimons y que viviria esas aventuras con ustedes ,asi como desde el principío me hayas dado tu amistad ,soy muy afortunada –sonrie.-

-davis: -se sonroja un poco ,luego sonrie tambien.- me alegro mucho y ten por seguro que siempre tendras mi amistad.

-yanniel: y tu la mia davis…((pensando: aunque si supieras lo que siento por ti ,no se como reaccionarias ,no quiero perderte…no quiero romper ese lado que me une a ti …..callare este amor si es necesario )).-come.-

-davis : ((pensando: no cabe duda que yan-chan es alguien muy especial ,me siento tan afortunado de que tengo una mejor amiga que desde el principio no me haya cuestionado como ken y los demas,…no ,me siento agusto con ella ,siento que…..-mirandola sin que ella se de cuenta,.- cada momento con ella es especial y unico ….como si …..-ahí su corazon se acelera y se siente debil .- espera esto de nuevo ?…..ohh….esto es cada vez mas extraño ya que me propuse que investigar el por que de estas sensaciones y termino mas confundido que nunca…))

-yanniel: y dai-kun ….

-davis:-sale de su pensamiento.- ohh si ¿?

-yanniel:que tal si de aquí caminamos al parque ¿?

-davis: ohh si …se oye bien nwn

-yanniel: n.n –le sonrie y sigue comiendo.-

-davis: ((pensando: claro )) –hace lo mismo.-

Ahí siguieron comiendo ,luego de ahí salieron a caminar al parque un rato ( se trataba del mismo parque al que habian ido anteriormente) ,pero mientras eso pasaba ,justamente hacia ese parque se diriguian ken y hikari hacia el mismo parque en una salida de pareja pero tambien en camino al parque se encontraba airi con vaporomon buscando a otro humano aquien darle poderes oscuros justo como lo hizo con shadowyanniel,

/ con airi/

-vaporomon: aun no encuentras a alguien?

-airi: no ,aun no ,no encuentro algun humano que valga la pena para otorgarle poder ..

/ con ken y hikari/

-hikari:- camina pero se detiene.-ahh…

-ken: que pasa cariño?

-hikari: siento una presencia cerca…..una presencia muy familiar…

-ken: una presencia ¿? De quien ¿?

-hikari: se siente como la de …..hay que seguirla ¡! –corre.-

-ken: hikari espera!

Mientras eso pasaba airi se encontraba cerca del parque ,asi como al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba davis y yanniel estaban caminando juntos muy tranquilos sin saber que habia peligro cerca.

Motomiya caminada aun lado de scruce y aun sentia esas raras sensanciones.

-davis:-camiando a un lado de yanniel.-((pensando: cada vez lo entiendo menos …..aunque por un lado esto no es nuevo ,ahora que lo recuerdo ,ya habia sentido estas sensaciones antes ,pero hace mucho tiempo …..si,estas sensaciones ….))

-yanniel: dai-kun ….

-davis: -sale de su pensamiento.- ohh si ¿?

-yanniel: te noto un poco callado …estas bien ¿?

-davis: oh claro ,estoy bien ,no es nada ,solo estaba mirando todo alrededor.

-yanniel: ya veo ,bueno si hoy el parque en la tarde se ve lindo n.n

-demiveemon:-desde la mochila .- oye davis ¡! Ya puedo salir ¿?!

-tanemon: -desde la mochila.- lo mismo te pregunto yanniel ¡!

-demiveemon:-saca su cabeza.- aire aire ….casi me ahogo davis ¡!

-tanemon: -saca su cabeza tambien .- yo tengo hambre yanniel…no he comido nada desde el desayuno ….

-demiveemon: ni yo ¡

-davis: ohh es cierto ¡!

-yanniel: jejej no se preocupen cerca hay una tienda ,ahí podemos comprar.

-demiveemon y tanemon: yipie ¡!

/ con airi/

-vaporomon: airi mira alla ¡!

-airi: -mirando a los lejos .- oh tal parece que tenemos unos amigos de mi hermana …

/con hikari y ken /

-hikari:-corriendo.- por aquí la senti ken …

-ken:-corriendo.- esperame ¡!

Conforme todo eso pasaba demiveemon y tanemon teniendo sus cabezas fuera de las mochilas pudieron ver a lo lejos a la rubia airi con vaporomon en sus brazos ,aunque los pequeños digimons nunca habian visto a la chica antes ,se sorprendieron de su parecido con hikari

-demiveemon: oye davis mira alla ¡!

-tanemon: miren esa chica ¡!

Ahí los 2 chicos algo extrañados voltearon mirando atrás de ellos y se extrañaron al ver a la chica por el mencionado parecido con hikari,justo en ese momento ivan llegando al lugar hikari y ken

-hikari: -((pensando: ohh si ,es airi ! ))-ya hablando.- davis ¡! Yanie-chan ¡!tengan cuidado con esa chica ! se trata de airi

-davis y yanniel: que ¿? Airi ¿?

-ken: -llegando lugar junto con hikari:.- Davis ,yanniel-san

-demiveemon: esa es …?

-tanemon: ….la hermana gemela de hikari-san ¿?

-hikari: airi..- con algo de enojo.-

-airi: nos volvemos a ver izumy-chan …..

-ken: que estas buscando esta vez?

-airi: solo un poco de divercion ya que ….esta aburrida ….

-vaporomon: y yo .digamos que vine a ver a mi one-sama

-hikari: ohh ,rayos ¡! Eso me recuerda que evemon y wormmon no están aquí sino en el digimundo.

-yanniel: que ¿? En el digimundo ¿? Porque ¿?

-ken: resibieron un llamado del señor genai

-hikari: no importa ,aun si evemon no esta aquí ,pienso enfrentarte ¡! Tsukina ¡!-aparece su espada enfre a ella .- si te gane un vez lo hare de nuevo ¡! A ti y vaporomon ¡!–corre hacia airi.-

-airi: -la esquiva .-ha! Como piensas hacerlo ¿? Si tus poderes se reducen si no estas en el digimundo ¡!.-

-hikari: no me importa ¡! ….. la vuelve a atacar pero airi vuelve a esquivar.-

-airi: asi ¿? Pues a mi tampoco me importara esto . shadow blaster ¡!(n/a: en ataque consiste en un rayo de energía oscura )- usa sus poderes y con ellos lastima a hikari.-

-hikari: -cae al suelo algo lastimada.- ayy…

-ken: hikari ¡!

-yanniel: hika-chan ¡!

-hikari: no te lo perdonare….-mientras se levantaba.-

-airi: no necesito tu perdón …..dark shower ¡! (n/a: en ataque trata de una lluvia de aguijas de energía negativa)- vuelve a usar sus poderes y vuelve a lastimar a hikari.-

-hikari: ahhhh! –cae al suelo .- maldita….mis poderes aquí están reducidos …

-yanniel: hika-chan ¡! ….-ahí se enoja .- bruja asquerosa ¡! –le dice a airi.- como es posible que no te importe hacerle daño a tu propia hermana ¿? ¡!

-airi: en la guerra todo se vale mocosa …..

-yanniel: no tolerare que le hagas daño a mejor amiga ¡!-grito furiosa.-

Ahí en ese momento un extraño brillo apareció en frente de yanniel ,ese brillo iba tomando forma de un objeto, del cual aparece una espada de color violeta en frente de yanniel . los demás presentes quedaron sorprendidos y un poco extrañados de la extraña aparición del arma

-ken: que ¿?

-hikari: eso ….eso es ….

-davis: eso es…una espada …..

-yanniel: una ….espada ¿? …no se como esque apareció esto pero –la toma.- con esto te hare pagar el sufrimiento de hika-chan

-airi: asi ¿? Pruébalo con esto ¡! Fire beam! (n/a: un rayo de fuego ) –ataque a yanniel.-

-yanniel: ahh ¡! –lo esquiva .- eso no es justo ¡!

-airi: fire shoot ¡! (n/a: una bola de fuego de lanza con una patada ).

-tanemon: cuidado yanniel!

-yanniel:aaah ¡! –con un poco de dificultad desvia el ataque con sus espada.-

-airi: pero como ¿?

-vaporomon: deja encargarme de ella .-salta de los brazos de su compañera y se pone en modo de pelea frente a yanniel.- veamos que tan capaz eres ¡!.. –se lanza contra yanniel.-

-yanniel: no dejare que haga mas daños ¡! –se defiente de vaporomon con su espada.-

-ken; ((pensando: yanniel-san tiene problemas ….depende de mi defender a hikari ))) ….-va con su novia y se pone en frete de ella .- yo te protegere cariño …..

-hikari: ken-chan …..

-airi: protegela todo lo que quieras …nunca podrán contra mi

-ken: eso crees ¡!murakumo ¡! –aparece una espada frente a el .-

-airi:si gustas pelear humano ¡! Shadow blaster ¡! –lo ataca.-

-vaporomon: toma esto! .- se lanza contra yanniel.-

-tanemon: cuidado ¡!

Ahí ken a hikari la defendia contra airi ,mientras yanniel se defendia contra vaporomon ,Davis solo miraba aquella terrible situación y se sentía inútil al no poder defender a sus amigos

-demiveemon: Davis hay que ayudarlos .-ahí vio a su compañero mal .- eh ..davis ¿?

-davis: no se como ….pero me siento mal ,no se como poder defender a mis amigos ….sobretodo a yan-chan …..yo prometi que la protegeria pero al final fui protegido por ella en veces anteriores…..no se como …no se como ….no lo se …..

-demiveemon: Davis ….porque no nos permiten digievolucionar a mi y tane-chan

-davis: si hacen eso aquí en este momento causarían una conmocion ….ahh! …QUE CORAJE TENGO ¡!-grito molesto.-

Ahí en ese momento gracias al sentimiento de Davis paso justo lo mismo que le paso a yanniel ,solo que esta vez fue a davis ,la espada era de color guindo (mas oscuro que el de su cabello)

-demiveemon: Davis mira ¡!

-davis: que ¿? ….otra ….espada ¿? –algo extrañado pero luego sonrio.- de acuerdo como sea .-la toma .- ayudare a mis amigos …-va con yanniel y se pone frente a ella .- yo te protegeré yan-chan ¡!

-vaporomon: asi ¿? Veamos de que eres capas niñito ¡! –se lanza contra el.-

-davis:sacred fire ¡! –aquel ataque logra dañar a vaporomon.-

-airi: (pensando: por lo que veo esa castaña y ese pelirojo tienen a sus digimons ….tendre que hacer algo para que no evolucionen y asi no puedan con conmigo, ya se como …)) .- digital sekai de watashi no home digiportal open ¡!

Ahí airi con sus poderes logra abrir un portal y este succiona a los muchachos con un fuerte viento .

-yanniel:chicos….! Aaah ¡! –es absorbida dentro del portal.-

-davis: yan-chan ¡! Ahhh!-es absorbido.-

-hikari: Davis ¡! Yanie-chan ¡! –es absorbida.-

-ken: hikari ! davis ! yanniel-san! Aahh!- le pasa lo mismo.-

Ahi los 5 son absorbidos por el portal y al llegar al lugar todos caen al suelo quedando inconcientes por unos momentos ,luego de eso todos vuelven en si .

-demiveemon:-despertando.- ahh ... que fue eso?

-tanemon: -despertando.- auch ….mi cabeza…..

-davis: -despertando.- ahhh…..que ….fue …eso….?-ahí abre bien los ojos y se da cuenta en donde están .- oh no ,estamos en….

-yanniel: -despertando.- ahhh…..

-davis: yan-chan! –va con ella.- estas bien ¿?

-yanniel: eso….eso creo ….-mira bien el lugar en donde están .- oye Davis ….acaso …este no es el ..?

-davis: si …estamos de nuevo en el mar de la oscuridad ..

-yanniel: no puede ser …por que de nuevo aquí ¿? Este lugar no me gusta …..

-davis: a mi tampoco…

-yanniel: a propósito donde están …? –ahí logra ver ken y hikari despertando.- ken-san ¡! Hika-chan ¡! –va donde ellos y Davis .- están bien ¿?

-ken: yo si …pero hikari no mucho ….

-yanniel: hika-chan .-decia preocupada.-

-demiveemon: aun sigue herida hikari-chan ¿?

-tanemon: pobre .-triste.-

-hikari: descuiden chicos estoy bien … ah….

-ken: no ,aun sigues mal ….espera ,dejame intentar algo …

Ahí las manos de ken brillan y logra curar un poco a hikari .

-ken; como te sientes ¿?

-hikari; un poco mejor …gracias ken-chan

-yanniel: wow …pero …como lo hizo ¿?

-airi:- aparece.- veo que todos están aquí ….

-vaporomon: ahora si podremos divertirnos enserio ….

-hikari: -se enoja.-airi….

-yanniel: asi que tu nos teletransportaste aquí la vez anterior?!

-airi: no ,esa no fui yo ….digamos que fueron demon y …otro amigo mio ….

-davis: que ¿? Demon y otro amigo tuyo ¿?

-airi: si ,lo que escuchaste niñito ,bien pero antes déjenme decirles que a diferencia de la vez anterior ,no podrán hacer evolucionar a sus digimons por que yo con mis poderes bloqueare las digievoluciones,excepto la de vaporomon ya que ella nació aquí .

-ken: que dices ¿?!

-demiveemon: no podremos …?

-tanemon: ….digievolucionar ¿?

-davis: eso lo veremos ¡!

-yanniel: si ¡!

Ahí Davis y yanniel intentan sacar sus d-3 pero resulta que no los tenían .

-davis: oh oh ,mi d-3 …. No lo tengo !

-yanniel: ni yo el mio !

-airi: esto se pone cada vez mejor ….-burlonamente.-

-hikari: ((pensando: rayos ¡! Ni evemon ni wormmon están aquí ,asi como yanie-chan y Davis no tienen sus d-3 ,pero aguarda aun tenemos nuestras espadas ,aunque no me explico por que y como aparecieron espadas…..-ahi en ese momento recuerda algo .- espera ….a menos que ...se trate de la leyenda de los sacerdotisos y que ellos sean 2 de ellos ,,,por los colores de las espadas yanniel podrá ser siendo la sacerdotisa del amanecer y Davis el de el atadecer,eso explicaría como es que Davis pudo sacarnos del las esferas cuando nat-chan nos atrapo …si es asi ,aun sin nuestros digimons podemos conbatir a a airi ))

-airi: será mejor que se rindan …no tienen oportunidad …

-hikari: eso es lo que crees….!-ahí se dirigue a Davis y yanniel.- Davis ¡! Yanie-chan ¡! Podemos combatirla aun sin nuestros digimons ¡!

-yanniel: pero como hika-chan ¿?

-hikari: con nuestras espadas podemos hacerlo, además que ustedes como sacerdotisos pueden controlar un elemento ¡! Tu yanniel puedes controlar el agua y tu Davis la luz,mientras que yo puedo controlar el fuego y ken la oscuridad!

-yanniel: que ¿? Que nosotros somos ….?

-davis: sa ….sacerdotisos ¿? Pero de que estas hablando hikari ¿?!

-hikari: luego les explicare ¡! Ahora debemos combatirla con nuestros poderes ¡!

-ken: si ¡!

-davis: bien no entiendo nada de eso de los sacerdotisos pero ….si podemos pelear lo hare ¡!

-yanniel: es cierto ,lo importante esque haya oportunidad ¡!

-demiveemon: nosotros no podemos hacer nada ….solo apoyarlos…

-tanemon: ustedes pueden yanniel ¡! Derrótenlas ¡!

-demiveemon: tu tambien Davis ¡!

-vaporomon: tch…..eso dicen pero no lo conseguirán tan fácil ….

-hikari: chicos vamos contra airi ,listos ¿?

-ken,yanniel y Davis: listos

-airi: entonces empezare yo ….shadow blaster ¡!- los ataca .-

-hikari: esquivenlo ¡!

Ahí todos los esquivan ..

-davis: ahora voy yo ¡! Fire storm ¡!

-yanniel: light shower ¡!

-ken: filo de la oscuridad ¡! Yami no blaster ¡!

-hikari: nueve filos ,! Atack ¡!

Los ataques de los chicos logran dar con airi y la dañan

-airi: ahh …..malditos….

-vaporomon: yo me encargo ¡!

-ken: contra ella ¡! Dark arc!

-hikari: filo del dia ¡! Sunday blaster ¡!

-yanniel: aqua attack ¡!

-davis: fire reflection ¡!

Ahí los ataques logran tambien dañar a vaporomon …

-airi: vaporomon ¡!

-vaporomon: argg….malditos ….

Y ahí la pelea siguió ,entre multiples ataques entre airi ,vaporomon y los chicos se vio envuelta la batalla ,fue un poco difícil pero al final los chicos lograron vencer a sus enemigas ..

-airi: -cayendo al suelo herida.- ah…..no puede …ser

-vaporomon: -cayendo al suelo tambien .- arhh…..

.-hikari: -caminando donde ella.- ya no tiene caso que sigas peleando …-la apunta con su espada.- te hemos vencido …nee-san ….

-airi: no puede ser que …..me hayas …..vencido de nuevo …pero no creas que esto se quedara asi …izumy-chan ….digital sekai de watashi no home ¡! Digiportal open ¡!

Ahí se abre un portal con los poderes de airi y este las absorbe a ella y vaporomon .luego el portal se cierra desapareciendo .

-demiveemon: lo lograron ¡!

-tanemon: las vencieron ¡! :D

-yanniel: si ,lo hicimos c:

-davis: si ….-un poco serio .-

-yannie: eh ….que pasa dai-kun ¿?

-davis: yo …al igual que tu estoy feliz que les hayamos ganado pero …aun sigo con muchas dudas con esto de que somos "sacerdotisos" y de estas espadas con poderes ….hikari …nos tienes muchas cosas que explicar porque sigo sin entender ….

-demiveemon: ohh es cierto …..

-tanemon: aun no ha dicho nada sobre eso hikari-chan

-hikari: ohh yo …..

-yanniel: hika-chan …

-hikari: yo les explicare descuiden …pero primero debemos salir de este lugar …

-davis: hikari ….

-ken: descuiden chicos…..sabran todo lo que necesitan saber …..lo prometemos ….

-davis: de acuerdo.

Ahí las espadas desaparecen ,demiveemon y tanemon van a los brazos de sus compañeros humanos,hikari hace unos movimientos con sus manos y con sus poderes lograr abrir un portal de regreso al mundo humano ,los chicos ingresan al portal y este se cierra ….

CONTINUARA...


	29. cap29: la verdad sobre nuestros poderes

cap.29** la verdad sobre nuestros poderes ,la historia de los sacerdotisos : peligro en el digimundo **

asi los chicos juntos demiveemon y tanemon regresaron sanos y salvos al mundo humano luego de vencer a airi y vaporomon .

-yanniel: que bueno que estamos de regreso en nuestro mundo !

-tanemon: si ,ese lugar de la oscuridad no me gusta para nada .

-demiveemon: que mal que tane-chan y yo no pudimos ayudar .

-tanemon:si ...pero ustedes fueron muy valientes al enfretar a la hermana de hikari-chan...

-davis: pero ...

-los chicos: eh ?

-yanniel: que pasa davis ?

-davis: aun sigo sin entender eso de los sacerdotisos ...hikari nos podrias explicar por favor ?

-yanniel: oh es cierto ...hika-chan por favor dinos ...

-hikari: yo ...

-ken : cariño..

-hikari: claro ,no se preocupen ,les explicare todo lo que desean saber ...veran se trata de esto :

cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo existio un grupo de niños llamados " sacerdotisos " que unieron sus poderes en un ritual para con sus digimon crear al mas poderoso de todos los digimons ,el nombre de ese digimon era kohonakumon ,el grupo de sacerdotisos consista en 12 niños ,y era encabezado por una pareja de eran conocidos como los sacerdotisos del sol y la luna ,una chica era la sacerdotisa del sol y el chico el de la luna .-se abre un poco su blusa y muestraun simbolo debajo su cuello .- cada sacerdotiso tiene un simbolo en alguna parte de su cuerpo y yo soy la sucesora de la sacerdotisa del sol ,y hace un tiempo despues de conocer a ken-chan descubri que el tambien era un sacerdotiso ,ken el es sacerdotiso de la oscuridad

-davis: -soprendido. ya ...ya veo ...entonces por eso ichijouji te pudo curar asi como tu lo hiciste conmigo anteriormente ?

-hikari: asi es ...

-yanniel: siguenos contando hika-chan ,...

-hikari: claro ,bueno ya con eso ,cada sacerdotiso tiene poderes y posee una espada ,cada espada tiene nombre propio ,mi espada se llama tsukina ,la espada de ken se llama murakumo ,tu espada por lo que veo yanie-chan se llama kurayami y la tuya davis debe ser kusanagi...por lo tanto viendo los colores de sus espadas ,tu yanie-chan debe ser la sacerdotisa del amanecer y tu davis el sacerdotiso del atardecer ...

-davis y yanniel:-soprendidos .- wow ...

-yanniel: esto es ...

-davis: increible ...

-yanniel: pero por que fue creado konohakumon ¿?

-hikari: bueno ademas de el ,tambien existio otro digimon poderoso llamado jashimon ,el junto a konohakumon eran conocidos como" los dioses digimon "

-yanniel: di…dioses digimon ¿?

-hikari: asi es …

-davis: y que paso con ellos o que?

-hikari:bueno ,jashimon dominaba los poderes de la oscuridad y konohakumon los de la luz ,sin embargo ,jashimon no aceptaba las reglas de los reyes kurusugawa ,por lo que se levanto en su contra ,creo 8 seguidores conocidos como los "orochis ",junto a ellos jashin junto a ellos se dispuso a matar a la familia real , fue entonces cuando 12 humanos que eran los seguidores de konohakumon defendieron a los kurusugawa, jashimon fue sentenciado a ser encerrado en el santuario lunar donde konohakumon servia como protector .

-davis y yanniel: -aun mas sorprendidos.- wow ….

-davis: nunca imagine algo asi ….pero si entonces ichijouji es tambien un sacerdotiso ,por que nunca nos dijeron?

-hikari: nunca pense que encontraria mas y menos que fueran ustedes….

-yanniel: yo nunca imagine que tendria poderes ya que soy humana .

-davis: ni yo …

-hikari: bien esa es la historia ,de alguna manera esos poderes debieron ser transferidos a ustedes ,ya que los poderes pueden transferirse de generacion en generacion hacia una persona de manera alterna ,aunque existe un excepcion ,y esa es cuando un sacerdotiso anterior haya tenido desendencia con otro ser no humano ,como otro sacerdotiso o digihumano

-davis: crei que esto no podria ser mas increible de lo que ya es …

-yanniel: yo no se que decir ….es tan …wow …..

-hikari: bien ahora ya lo saben ….

Despues de la explicacion de hikari ,todo quedo claro ,luego de eso yanniel miro que ya era tarde por lo que dijo a los chicos que debia volver a casa ,asi que ella y davis se despidieron de ken y hikari y caminaron rumbo a odahiba ,la pareja de novios tambien decicieron volver a tamachi .

/ con dagomon /

-dagomon: asi que la princesa izumy le volvio a ganar …..

-airi: tch ….no tienes que recordarmelo …..

-vaporomon: ni a mi ….

-dagomon: no se preocupe airi-sama que yo ya termine lo que he estado trabajando ….

-airi:que ¿? …acaso hablas de …?

-dagomon: asi es …alfin he terminado la pocion …

-vaporomon: y que planeas asi con ella?

-dagomon :mi plan es el sig: enviare a algunos de mis soldados de sombras a que exparsan esta pocion por todo el digimundo ,esta pocion al entrar al olfato de cada digimon que se encuentre cerca hara este sea manipulado ,y asi convertir hasta el digimon mas pacifico en el mas salvaje y violento de todos ,todos atacaran a otros digimon y asi estaran bajo mi control ,y pronto …seran mi ejercito y asi ….dominare el digimundo …y nadie podra detenerme ….

-airi: nadie excepto mi hermana y sus amigos con sus digimons

-dagomon: eso ya lo veremos airi-sama ….ya lo veremos ((pensando: muy pronto …..el digimundo sera mio …))

/ en el mundo real ,odahiba/

Davis y yanniel con sus digimons en las mochilas ,estaban ya en el edificio donde vive yanniel ,tomaban el elevador ,luego llegaron finalmente al piso ,el pelirojo como siempre la acompaño hasta la puerta .

-davis: muy bien ,ya llegamos madame …..

-yanniel: jajajaj desde cuando me dices asi ¿? XD.

-davis: jejej solo bromeaba nwnU ,en fin ,ya debo irme ,a pesar de lo de airi ,dime que te parecio nuestra salida ¿?

-yanniel: bueno ..me diverti mucho :D ,ojala volvamos a salir ….solos tu y yo …digo ….-se puse un poco nerviosa.-….junto a demi y tanemon .-con un risita algo apenada.-

-davis: jajajaja yo igual ….pero ya me debo ir ,aah ….se me olvidaba ,desde ayer me dijeron que tendria partido mi equipo ….

-yanniel: el de soccer ¿?

-davis:si ,y sera un partido contra otra escuela ,kari y los demas me iran a apoyar ,me imagino que tu tambien no ¿?

-yanniel: claro que ire para apoyar a mi amigo ,a que hora sera ¿?

-davis: sera en la escuela en las cancha a en la tarde .

-yanniel: muy bien ahi estare .-con una sonrisa.-

-davis: genial ….entonces nos vemos mañana .

-yanniel: si , hasta mañana …..

El ojigundo se retiro del lugar con su digimon azul dentro de su mochila ,mientras que yanniel entro a su casa.

-yanniel: hola tia ya regrese …

-priscila: oh como te fue cariño ¿? Te divertiste con tu amigo ¿?

-yanniel: si ,lo fue …ocupas que te ayude en la cocina ¿?

-priscila: gracias cariño pero ya termine ,tu ve a cambiarte y ponte algo comodo .

-yanniel: de acuerdo tia …..-se va y llega a su habitacion.- muy bien ya puedes salir tanemon ….-abriendo la mochila.-

-tanemon: -saliendo .- aire aire ¡! Necesitaba aire ..!

-yanniel: jajaj no exageres . .

-tanemon: es la verdad .-algo apenada.-

-yanniel: jeje como digas …en fin- se echa en su cama- hoy nuestro paseo con davis fue muy divertido …-suspira.- de verdad …disfruto mucho de su compañia…..((pensando: mi querido dai-kun …claro que ire a apoyarte en tu partido …..no me lo perderia por nada del mundo ….,asi como disfrute mucho nuestra salida …aunque siento que tuve una cita contigo .-ahi se sonroja levemente ….pero ….se que eso es imposible …..ya que …tu solo me vez como amiga …pero yo ati como algo mas pero como dije antes…callare este amor ..para no perder tu amistad …lo hare …))-conuna mirada un poco triste.-

/en la residencia motomiya/

-demiveemon: -echado en la cama .- parece que fue muy divertida tu salida con yan-chan ,lastima que tane-chan y yo no pudimos jugar .

-davis: -cambiandose.-naa….ya jugaran despues ,no te pongas triste y si ,hoy fue muy divertida nuestra salida -muy animado.- ((pensando: sin duda alguna hoy fue uno de los dias mas divertidos de mi vida ,sin duda al estar al lado de yanniel es una experiencia muy agradable….pero …...en vez de aclarar mis dudas ,termino mas confundido que nunca ….y...-pasa la imagen de yanniel en su mente y se sonroja levemente.-...por que ?... por que estas cosquillas en mi estomago cuando pienso en ella ¿?... deben ser ideas mias …..))).-se echa a su cama.- en fin ….

-demiveemon: oye davis …

-davis: -roncando.-zzzzzzzzzzzz ….zzzzzzzzz

-demiveemon: ya se durmio .-con una gota en la cabeza.-

Al dia sig. era el dia del partido ,como todas las mañanas davis paso por yanniel y ambos fueron a la escuela ,al llegar al salon sus amigos ya estaban ahí .

-tk: asi que hoy tienes partido ¿?

-davis: asi es …ultimamente no he podido entrenar mucho pero hare mi mayor esfuerso con la experiencia que tengo .

-kari: estaremos apoyandote davis

-davis: jejej gracias kari -sonrie.- .

-yanniel: concuerdo con kari-chan ,estaremos animandote ,da lo mejor de ti …-sonrie.-

-davis: asi lo hare ! .-animado.-

Luego de ahí llegaron los alumnos y maestro ,las clases pasaron normales ,luego paso el almuerzo y de ahí salieron temprano de clases porque llego la hora del partido ,.

/ en la cancha /

.-yolei: en cuanto va a empezar el partido ¿?

-tk: dentro de unos min. Escuche que ya casi llega el equipo rival ….

-kari: sera mejor buscar nuestros asientos …

-cody: es buena idea …

Todos iban caminando cuando en ese momento yanniel escucho una conversacion que estaba cercas .la cual se trataba del equipo de porristas de la escuela.

-….: que ¿?! Como que ayame no vendra ¿?

-….:si,no podra venir ,ya que se lesiono la pierna la vez pasada .

-….:y ahora quien hara sus pasos cuando los chicos juegen ¿?

Ante la situacion ,la pequeña yanniel miro que la capitana del equipo de porristas necesitaba una integrante ,asi no lo penso 2 veces y decidio ayudar .

-yolei:-se detiene un momento al ver que yanniel tambien.- eh …pasa algo yanniel ¿?...

-yanniel: oh ,solo que ….ustedes adelantense chicos ,yo en unos momentos ire .- le entrega su mochila .- cuida a tanemon por favor .

-yolei: amm .claro …-toma la mochila y sigue a los demas.-

La peli-lila fue con los otros y yanniel va con el equipo de porristas .

-yanniel: am disculpen …...-con un tono inocente .-

-….: oh ,se te ofrece algo ¿?

-yanniel: disculpen mi intromicion ,pero no pude evitar escuchar que les falta una integrante ,y me gustaria ayudarles con eso .

-…: ohhh en serio ¿? Sabes como animar ,dar vueltas de carro y asi ¿?

-yanniel: si ,en mi antigua escuela me enseñaron algunas de esas cosas ,ademas aprendo rapido…

-….: mmmmmm.-lo piensa un momento .- de acuerdo ,seras el reemplazo de ayame esta vez ,chicas ,lleven a …..tu nombre ¿?

-yanniel: yanniel scruce

-…: de acuerdo ..chicas lleven a yanniel a cambiarse ,luego enseñenle los pasos que ensayamos .

-…: si capitana hatsumi ¡!-dijeron 2 del equipo de porristas .-

Ambas chicas llevaron a yanniel a cambiarse ,luego le enseñaron los pasos que debian hacer y las cosas que debia decir para animar al equipo,como yanniel menciono ,ella lo aprendio rapido ,mientras eso pasaba ,los chicos se empezaron a preguntar por ella,pues miraban que se tardaba mucho .

-tanemon:-sacando su cabeza de la mochila .- oigan ..y yanniel ¿?

-kari: no ha regresado todavia ,

-cody: que estara haciendo yannie-oneechan ¿?

-yolei: dijo que en unos momentos ella vendria…

-tk: eh? Pero que fue a hacer ¿?

-yolei: no lo se ..no me dijo

/ con las porristas /

-…: muy bien entendiste como ¿? .- una de las 2 porristas.-

-yanniel: si ,es muy sencillo .-animada-. puedo con esto

-….:muy bien ,te agradecemos tu ayuda de verdad, si el equipo no esta completo no sabriamos que hacer ….

-yanniel: no se preocupen ,pueden confiar en mi.-con un sonrisa.-

-hatsumi ( la capitana ) : ya llego el equipo rival ,ahora hay que salir ya para alistarnos

-…: si capitana hatsumi! .- dijeron las 2.- lista yanniel ¿?

-yanniel: si ,lo estoy .

Ahí las chicas salieron hacia donde era su lugar para animar al equipo de futbol, al salir las porristas los digielegidos vieron a su amiga castaña portando el uniforme de porrista ,lo cual hizo que se sorprendieran.

-tk: chicos miren alla ¡!

-cody: es yanniel-oneechan!

-tanemon: yanniel ¿?

-kari: no sabia que yanie-san estuviera en el equipo de porristas …..desde cuando se metio ¿? .-sorprendida.-

-yolei: creo que eso explicaria el por que me dijo que nos adelantaramos .

/ con el equipo de soccer /

-….: miren ahí estan las porristas ¡!.-dijo un jugador del equipo donde era miembro davis.-

-….:pero ya viernon a esa chica castaña de ahí ¿?

-….: yo nunca la habia visto antes en el equipo de animadoras….

-...: sea quien sea ...es muy linda ! .-con brillo en los ojos, sonrojado y babeando un poco .-

-davis: -curioso.- que ¿? Que pasa con la animadoras ¿? .-intentando ver cuando logra ver a yanniel con la porristas ,lo cual hace que se sorprenda .- ((pensando: que ¿? Yan-chan esta en el equipo de animadoras ¿? ….. vaya ...esto no tiene sentido ,si nunca ha tenido tiempo para meterse en el equipo de animadoras si siempre ha estado con nosotros …vaya ,esto es extraño ….aunque ..-viendola detalladamente.- esa falta corta no se le ve nada mal ... .- babeando por un momento pero luego reacciona.- digo ….que estoy pensando ¿?! … ahh ,debo estar loco ¡! )

Ya finalmente el equipo de soccer salio hacia la cancha todos en sus puestos ,los digimons estaban emocionados por el partido ,al igual que los niños elegidos y el resto del publico , ya finalmente comenzo el partido ,la porristas comenzaban tambien con sus animaciones .

-las porristas: nuestro equipo ganara ,nuestro equipo los derrotaran ¡! Vamos vamos eeee….quipo ¡!

-yanniel: -animando.- ((pensando: vamos tu puedes davis ,enseñales ¡! ))

Los digielegidos tambien animaban a su amigo .

-kari: tu puedes davis ¡!

-yolei: demuestrales quien manda ¡!

-demiveemon: vamos davis ¡!

El partido se puso muy emocionante ,cada equipo daba lo mejor de si ,el publico tenia lo que se podia decir " piel de gallina" ,asi duro un buen rato el partido ,hasta que finalmente el equipo de davis logro ganarle al equipo opuesto 4-1 favor el equipo local ,todos los del equipo estaban felices ,sobretodo davis ya que el fue que hizo el gol que declaro la victoria a su equipo ,todos lo del mismo fueron con el a celebrar ,tambien los digielegidos estaban felices por ello .

-yanniel: lo logro ¡! Mi davis lo logro ¡!

-hatsumi: ehh? Dijiste algo yanniel ¿?

-yanniel: aah...no nada .- sornie nerviosamente con gota en la cabeza.-

Ya cuando termino el partido ,tanto los jugadores como las porristas fueron a cambiarse ,una vez cambiados tanto davis como yanniel se reunieron con sus amigos .

-yolei: davis estuviste genial ¡!

-kari: eso fue increible ¡!

-yanniel: concuerdo con las chicas ,yo siempre supe que podrias dai-kun n.n

-davis: jejeje gracias chicas .-contento.- pero yan-chan ….

-yanniel: si ¿? Que pasa?

-davis: antes de que empezara el partido ,note que estabas en el equipo de animadoras.

-tk: es cierto ,nosotros tambien te vimos ,por cierto que hacias ahí ¿?

-tanemon: eres miembro de las porristas ¿?

-yanniel: oh no ,no lo soy ,lo que sucede que antes de comenzar el partido vi que al equipo le faltaba a una de sus integrantes por que esta estaba lesionada ,entonces me ofreci a tomar su lugar hoy

-tk: wow ,eso fue muy conciderado de tu parte yanniel.

-yanniel: jejej ,solo hice lo que tenia que hacer.

Ahí en ese momento la terminal D de yolei empezo a sonar .

-cody: ehh? Que pasa yolei?

-yolei: aguarden ,-tomando su terminal y revisandola.- ohh es un mensaje de izzy …

-todos: ( a excepcion de yanniel) de izzy ¿?

-yanniel: perdon pero …quien es izzy ¿?

-kari: es un amigo nuestro

-davis: que dice el mensaje yolei ¿?

-yolei: dice que nos quiere ver a todos en su casa incluyendo a ken ,que se trata de algo muy importante .

-yanniel: es ….es sobre algo terrible ¿?

-yolei: no lo se ,no lo dice .

-davis: como sea si es asi ,enviale mensaje a ichijouji y que nos vemos en casa de izzy .

Asi la peli-lila le mando mensaje a al peliazul ,y luego los digielegidos emprendieron rumbo a la residencia izumy ,una vez que llegaron ahí ,vieron que el joven ichijouji y su novia sayonji ya habian llegado ( hikari e izzy se presentaron antes de que los otros llegaran ) ,luego todos fueron primero recibidos por madre de izzy quien iba de salida ,luego se diriguieron a la habitacion donde su amigo los estaba esperando.

-todos: ( a excepcion de yanniel ) : hola izzy

-izzy: chicos que bueno que llegan ,se trata de algo muy serio ….-ahí nota la presencia de la pequeña yanniel .- ohh disculpen pero …quien es su amiga ¿?

-davis: -mira que se refiere a yanniel.- ohhh ella es unanueva amiga nuestra …

-yanniel: me llamo yanniel scruce ,y soy una niña elegida .-le muestra su D-3 y tanemon sale de su mochila.- llegue al pueblo hace como dos semanas ,es un placer .

-izzy: igualmente…en fin ,tomen asiento chicos ,de los que les hablare se trata de algo muy serio ….

-tk: de que se trata ¿?

-izzy: hace unos 30 min. Recibi un mensaje del señor genai informandome que algo malo pasa en el digimundo.

-yolei: algo malo ¿? Pero que es ¿?

-izzy: no se sabe la razon exacta pero trata que hoy en la mañana muchos digimons entre ellos algunos que normalmente son pacificos se ha tornado de una conducta muy violenta y salvaje y estos han ido a las aldeas de otros digimons a atacarlos causando grandes desastres,por eso nos ha encargado que todos los niños elegidos incluyendo a tai y los otros tambien intervengamos en esto ,ya les he enviado mensaje a ellos tambien .

-cody: tan grave es el asunto ¿?

-izzy: asi es ….

-davis: -se levanta de su asiento.- si es tan grave el asunto ,entonces intervendremos

-izzy: ustedes pueden irse adelantando –abre su laptop y comienza a teclearla luego les muestra la pantalla con la puerta al digimundo abierta.- yo ire por tai y los otros …

-davis: de acuerdo ,entonces vamos …

-los demas: siii ¡!

-yolei:muy buen yo hare mi parte ….-ahí junto a los demas pone su d-3 en frente la pc de izzy .- PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE ¡! NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VAMONOS ¡!

Ahí los elegidos ( a ecepcion de izzy) y sus digimons son absoridos por el portal .

-izzy: suerte chicos …..yo ire por los demas .-toma su chaqueta y sale de su habitacion.-

Mientras eso pasaba ..

/ con dagomon/

-dagomon: -mirando a traves del espejo .- si,mi plan comienza funcionar..

-airi:-aparece.- de que hablas ¿?

-dagomon: ya varios digimons han destruido varias aldeas gracias a la pocion que mis secuases exparcieron en el digimundo,.

-airi: tch asi planeas dominar el digimundo ¿?

-dagomon: solo espere airi-sama que este tan solo es el principio de todo .

-airi: tch ….si tu lo dices ….

/ con los chicos /

Los digielegidos ya habian llegado al digimundo ,al estar ahí notaron que varios arboles de la zona estaban dañados .

-cody: wow …que paso aquí ¿?

-yolei: estos arboles estan ….

-tk: totalmente destruidos .-acercandose aun arbol lleno de rasguños.-

-patamon: que horror …nuestro digimundo …

-ken: yo pense que ya no pasarian mas desastres como estos ..

-hikari: ken-chan ….

-evemon: como sea ,como nos dijo izzy ,hay que investigar que pasa por aquí

-davis: es verdad vamos chicos.

-los demas: sii ¡!

Ahí los elegidos siguieron caminando y entre mas seguian su paso mas desastres se encontraban ,lo cual decia que la situacion era realmente grave ,continuaron hasta llegar a una aldea ,que parecia estar destruida y desierta ,lo cual extraño a los chicos.

-gatomon: vaya …..parece como los habitantes de aquí dejaron su aldea.

-armadillon: a donde habran ido ¿?

-yolei: creo que seria bueno que inspeccionaramos el lugar

Ahí en ese momento se escucha un ruido extraño detrás por donde estaba floramon,lo cual llamo la atencion de la pequeña digimon ,luego miro como una pequeña sombra se movia ,por lo que decidio seguirla separandose de los demas , la sombra parecia terminar donde habian unos barriles vacios .

-floramon: por ahí se escondio ….vamos ….si alguien esta ahí entre lo barriles puede salir ….no pasa nada ….ven no seas timido…-decia amablemente.-

-…: por….por favor no me lastimes …-decia el pequeño digimon con algo de miedo.-

-floramon: ehh? Yo no te hare daño…puedes confiar en mi ….

-….: e….esta bien .- el pequeño digimon salio de su esconde dejandose ver ,se trataba de un pequeño tsunomon

-floramon: dime por que te escondes ¿?

-tsunomon: sucede que una esta mañana una manada de monochromons nos atacaron y lastimaron a varios habitantes de aquí ,otros alcanzaron a escapar mientras yo me escondia por aquí buscando a mi amigos con quienes estaba yo jugando pero por lo que veo creo que ellos tambien escaparon….

-floramon: ohh ya veo y no estas herido amiguito?

-tsunomon: no ,yo estoy bien …..pero tengo miedo ya no se si esos monochromons vuelvan para volver a atacar.

-yanniel.-voz desde lejo.- floramon ¡! Donde estas ¿?!

-floramon:ohh es yanniel,parece que noto que me aleje de los demas ,si estas solo ,ven conmigo y ahí les explicas a los demas que fue lo que paso aqui.

-tsunomon: tengo miedo..no se si deba…

-floramon: vamos ,no pasara nada ..

-tsunomon:…..esta bien.

El pequeño tsunomon sigue a floramon hasta donde los muchachos.

-yanniel: floramon ahí estas ….-mira tsunomon al igual que los demas.- ohhh hola pequeño .

-tsunomon: hola,soy tsunomon–con algo de miedo.-

-floramon: ya te dije ,no debes tener miedo .

-tk: hmm? …lo conoces floramon?

-floramon: acabo de conocerlo….jeje ,esque lo encontre encondiendose en unos barriles ya que dice que unos monochromons atacaron esta aldea .

-los demas: unos monochromons?

-hikari: asi que por eso esta solo el lugar ¿?

-tsunomon: asi es,yo soy el unico que queda aquí .

-yanniel: no te gustaria venir con nosotros ¿?

-tsunomon: no ,prefiero quedarme aquí a esperar de mis amigos regresen .

-floramon: que ¿? Estas seguro ¿?

-tsunomon: si ,no se preocupen yo estare bien .

-floramon: de acuerdo …

-davis: entonces hay que seguir…..

Ahí el grupo siguio con su camino,salieron de la aldea y conforme iban caminando mas iban encontrando mas desastres ,hasta que llegaron donde parecia ser un valle donde habia grandes montañas y se soprendieron al ver varios digimons peleando entre si ,de forma muy violenta

-tk: chicos miren ¡!

-kari: que es eso ¿?

-yolei: esos digimons se estan lastimando entre si .

-yanniel: esto es horrible ¡! No puedo mirar ¡! .

-ken: pero por que estaran peleando ¿? …..

-davis: es verdad ichijouji …que es lo que estara pasando ¿?

En ese momento …..

CONTINUARA….


	30. cap30: reencuentro entre amigos

cap.30 ** reencuentro entre amigos : la evolucion del milagro y una transformacion asesina **

en ese momento a yolei le llega mensaje a su terminal D ,se trataba de izzy nuevamente.

-yolei: aah.- toma su terminal D.- ohh es izzy de nuevo ...

-cody: y ahora que pasa ?

-yolei: dice " chicos por favor vengan a las ruinas del reino shin makoku ,(lugar que genai me hablo de el ) ya que tai y los demas estan conmigo ,necesitamos que vengan ...

-izzy "

-kari: que ? mi hermano y los demas ya estan con izzy ?

-tk: pero para que querran vernos ?

-yolei: no lo se ,pero debe ser algo relacionado con este asunto que tratamos sera mejor ir a las ruinas del reino ,

-hikari: si estan ahi ,hay que ir

-davis: entonces andando ...

-los demas: siii !

/ con dagomon /

-dagomon:-mirando a atraves del espejo .- vaya vaya ,con que iran a ver a sus pateticos amigos ...seria una lastima que algo pasara y alguien no pudiera ir a verlos y ese alguien seria la princesa izumy

-airi: tienes algo planeado contra mi hermana ?

-dagomon: claro que si

-airi: entonces cuenta conmigo ...de que se trata ?

-dagomon: primero tengo que separarla de los demas mocosos esos ...-va camina hacia la especie de piscina que tenia ( la que uso anteriomente con demon ) .- y yo me encargare de eso ..." _con los niños elegidos ahora estas pero pronto aqui con ayuda de los feroces vientos de una tormenta ante mi presencia te encontraras_ "-

con esas palabras magicas ,a la "piscina" le comenzo a salir humo como señal que el hechizo se estaba llevando a cabo ,en lo que consistia el hechizo era que estaba enviando una feroz tormenta donde los niños elegidos estaban ,tal como hizo la vez anterior cuando fueron al mar de la oscuridad ,.

/con los elegidos/

-kari: que ...! que esta pasando ?!.-abrasando a gatomon.-

-yolei: es...una tormenta !

-cody: es demasiado fuerte!

ahi ese momento hikari estaba empezando a ser levantada del suelo .

-hikari: ohh...pero que pasa?!

-ken: hikari ! .-la toma de la mano .-

-evemon: hikari !

-hikari: ken-chan !

-yanniel: hika-chan !

el peliazul trato de tomar bien fuerte la mano de su novia pero esas se resbalaron y la joven rubia salio volando hacia el cielo en donde se abrio una especie de portal con humo gris con verde al rededor y la ojiverde entro en el ,este pórtal se cerro .cuando eso paso la tormenta se detuvo

-ken: oh no ...hikari ...HIKARI !

-yanniel: hika-chan ...a donde habras ido a parar ?

-evemon: hikari-chan ...

/ con hikari /

-hikari: -despertando ya que al caer quedo inconsiente.- ah...eh ? ...donde ...donde estoy ?

-airi:-aparece.- nos vemos de nuevo izumy-chan ...

-vaporomon: -aparece.- vaya,mi onee-sama no esta ...lastima yo queria "jugar " con ella.

-hikari: -reacciona.- aa...airi ! tu de nuevo ? que quieres ahora y en donde rayos estoy ?

-airi: digamos que ...en tu peor pesadilla !

-hikari:pesadilla.? de que hablas ?! explicame !

-airi: no ,mejor que mi " amigo" te explique.

-hikari: de quien hablas ?

-dagomon: -aparece.- vaya vaya ...con que finalmente nos encontramos frente a frente princesa izumy ...

-hikari: -se sorprende.- eh? pero quien demonios eres tu ?!

-airi: el es dagomon y el se encargara de sacar ...lo peor de ti contra tus amigos .

/ con los chicos /

-ken: no es posible ! -golpea el suelo.- hikari desaparecio ...y no sabemos en donde puede estar ...

-yolei:ken trata de calmarte ,nosotros tambien estamos mal .

-ken: no puedo calmarme ! el no saber donde pueda estar el amor de mi vida me preocupa !

-wormmon:ken-chan ...

-yanniel: pobre hika-chan ...yo se que ella es alguien fuerte pero igual me preocupa el no saber donde pueda estar ,que tal si donde esta nos necesita ?

-evemon: no hay que perder la calma ,lo mejor es como sea pero hay que buscarla .

-ken: es buena idea ,no puedo quedarme aqui sin hacer nada ! ire a buscarla !

-yanniel: si vas yo tambien ire contigo !

-ken: yanniel-san

-yanniel: hika-chan es mi amiga ,es casi como una hermana para mi y yo estoy igual de preocupada que tu ,asi que tambien la buscare .

-tk: pero chicos ...debemos ir con izzy y los demas ahora ...

-ken: ustedes vayan con ellos y diganles sobre la situacion ,yanniel-san y yo buscaremos por los alrededores a buscar a hikari .

-wormmon: ken ...-preocupado.-

-ken: wormmon tu ve con ellos ya que tambien sabes por donde quedan las ruinas ,ya que hikari nos hablo de ellas ,yo estare bien .lo prometo ...

-wormmon: esta bien ken ...

-floramon: yanniel ..

-yanniel: estare bien floramon .-le sonrie y le da una palmada en la cabeza.- tu ve con los demas ,no te preocupes por mi .

-floramon:...esta bien yanie ...-le sonrie .-

-ken: evemon vienes con nosotros .

-evemon:claro que si ,cuenta conmigo .

-davis:- observando la situacion.-((pensando: mis 2 mejores amigos esta tristes por la desaparicion de hikari al igual que todo nosotros ,no puedo dejarlos asi ,ya que ken es mi mejor amigo y el ya ha sufrido mucho en la vida y yan-chan es la primera chica que nunca a dudado de mi , que siempre por mi y los demas se ha preocupado ,debo ir con ellos )

-davis: yo ire con ustedes tambien .

-los demas: eh ?

-veemon: pero ..pero davis estas seguro ?

-davis: si ,hikari nos podria necesitar ,asi que tu vendras con nosotros .

-veemon: de acuerdo davis.

-davis: -se dirigue a ken y yanniel.- ire con ustedes chicos.

-yanniel: dai-kun...

-ken: te lo agradesco davis ...

-davis: entonces andando !

-ken ,evemon,veemon y yanniel: sii !

ahi los 5 salen en busca de hikari ,

-yolei: muy bien entonces vayamos con izzy para contarles lo sucedido .

-los demas: si !

ahi el resto del grupo sale camino a las ruinas .

/ con dagomon /

-dagomon: me alegro mucho que nos acompañe hoy princesa izumy desde hace mucho tiempo que la he observado a usted y sus amigos ,sinceramente me han impresionado el como pudieron contra demon en el mar de la oscuridad y con su hermana airi en 2 ocaciones.

-airi: tch...no tienes que recordarme eso...

-hikari: que ? acaso tienes algo que ver con demon ? ...espera un momento acaso ...

-FLASHBACK.-

-demon: puede que aun no lo sepan …que créanme …que aunque yo ya no exista ,,,,,ustedes no podrán descanzar …pues les aseguro que muy pronto …..aparecera quien …..les cause muchos dolores de cabeza a ustedes y sus patéticos digimons ¡! …..-conforme ya casi se desintegraba desapareciendo .- …..

-hikari: que? Explicate bien ¡! Que quieres decir con eso ¡!

-demon: me temo que eso lo sabran con el tiempo ….pero una cosa si les aseguro ….que cuando eso pase ….sera el fin de todos ustedes …..MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ ¡!- rio sínicamente por ultima vez antes de desaparecer para siempre ..-

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK.-

-hikari: asi ...se trataba de ti cuando demon murio ? que eras quien nos daria " dolores de cabeza?...

-dagomon: si...podria decirse que asi es ,asi como tambien .-le muesta un frasco con un liquido negro .- soy el que creo la pocion que ha convertido a esos digimons en seres violentos ,la cual es la que esta en este frasco...

-hikari: que ?! asi que tu eres el causante de eso ?!

-dagomon: me complace informate que asi es ,y hablando de eso , lo que he hecho con los digimons ,lo hare contigo ahora mismo ...-se acerca a ella .-

-hikari: que ? que es lo piensas hacerme con esa cosa ?!

-dagomon: lo sabras ahora mismo ...

-hikari: sea lo que sea no dejare que dejare que me toques ! .- en eso airi la detiene por detras .impidiendo que se mueva .- pero que ?!

-airi: no escaparas tan facilmente ...

-hikari: que haces? sueltame !

-dagomon: no escaparas tan facilmente...

ahi con sus tentaculos abre la boca de hikari y le acerca el frasco con la pocion hacia la boca de la rubia ,ella forcejea pero es inutil entonces como resultado hikari en contra de su voluntad termina bebiendo la pocion hasta terminarsela ,como resulta pasa lo sig. : hikari deja de forcejear y en ese momento a la ojiverde se le aparecen una orejas de zorro y una cola de color blanco con negro ,mientras que sus ojos y cabello se tornen negros ,por ultimo aparece frente a ella una espada negra .

-airi: la pocion ha funcionando !

-dagomon: si ,ahora esta bajo mi control ,por lo tanto hare que ataque a esos niños entrometidos .-le muestra el espejo a hikari y en el se ve la imagen de las ruinas de shin makoku donde estaban tai ,matt ,sora,mimi ,joe,izzy y willis con sus digimons .- vez a esos niños ?

-hikari:-toda controlada,- si

-dagomon: tu mision sera ir con ellos y que los mates .

-hikari: si,eso hare ...

-dagomon: bien entonces .- con sus poderes abre un portal.- ve tras ellos ...

ahi hikari entra hacia el portal que la llevaria a la ruinas con los demas y cuando ella entra el portal se cierra.

-dagomon: esto se pondra interesante.

-airi: bien como sea .- cambia la imagen del espejo monstrando a davis ,ken ,yanniel ,evemon y veemon buscando a hikari.- creo que mientras mi hermana se encarga de los elegidos mayores yo me encagare de su novio y sus otros amigos que la buscan.

-dagomon: si gustas ,ve ...

-airi: eso es lo que hare .-con sus poderes hace un portal donde davis y los otros se encontraban,airi entra en el portal y este desaparece.-

-dagomon: ya puedo ver que mi victoria se acerca ...

/ con izzy y los demas /

-tai: me pregunto porque tardaran tanto ?

-izzy: tranquilo tai ,apenas hace unos momentos le mande el mensaje a yolei .

-matt: si ,no seas tan impaciente .

-tai: no soy impaciente ,

-sora: como sea ,estoy segura que ellos vendran lo mas pronto posible ,lo menos que podemos hacer es esperarlos

-agumon: yo tambien espero que vengan pronto y resolvamos este problema pronto ,yo ya tengo hambre

-tai:pero si acabas de comer ...

-willis: oigan chicos miren ,ahi viene alguien !

-mimi: eh ? se trata de los chicos willis?

-willis:no lo se ,solo es una persona ,no veo a mas .

-joe: que raro...

ahi los elegidos mayores miraron como una silueta se iba acercando donde ellos se encontraban , cuando esta se mostro ya cerca de ellos ,miraron que no miraba como alguien ya conocido .

-joe: qu... quien es ella ?

-mimi: y por que tiene orejas y cola ?

-terriermon: willis ...

-willis: se parece a alguien pero ...

ahi debido a su cambio de apariencia los chicos mayores y sus digimons no sabian que se trataba de hikari ,quien ella cuando se puso entre a todos ellos ,se quedo parada por unos momentos .

-izzy:aaahh...disculpa ...quien eres tu ?

hikari no respondio pero en ese momento empezo a atacar a los chicos con su espada, claro que los elegidos esquivaron aqul ataque .

-matt: oye pero que haces ?!

ahi hikari vuelve a atacar .

-biyomon : sora cuidado !

-palmon: mimi !

hikari siguio atacandolos a todos ellos varias veces .

/ con davis y los chicos /

-davis: hikari !

-ken: hikari !

-yanniel: hika-chan !

-evemon y veemon: hikari !

-ken: hikari ! cariño ! donde estas ?!

-davis: ya buscamos por todo el lugar y no hay rastros de ella en ningun lado .

-ken: maldicion ! hikari ...-triste.-

-yanniel:ken-san ,no te desesperes ,la encontraremos .

-ken: eso espero ,si hikari no aparece no sabria que hacer .

-davis: debes calmarte ichijouji .

-airi:-aparece en el lugar.- estan buscando a mi hermana ,no ?

-evemon: airi !

-yanniel: eres tu ...!

-ken: que es lo que buscas ?!

-airi: solo un poco de divercion ,ya que mi "querida" hermana no esta con ustedes .

-davis: sea lo que sea que trames solo te advierto que no te saldras con la tuya ,si te vencimos una vez lo podremos hacer de nuevo .

-airi: asi ? entonces quiero ver eso, veamos si ustedes sacerdotisos pueden contra mi compañera ….vaporomon ¡!

-vaporomon:-aparece.- estoy lista para destruirlos ….-en modo de pelea.-

-veemon: eso crees ¡!

-davis: espera veemon ,nosotros nos encagaremos de ella.

-veemon: pero davis estas seguro ¿? Nosotros podemos encaragarnos de ella .

-davis: tu siempre peleas para ayudarme,y ahora que se que tengo poderes de sacerdotiso puedo pelear tambien ,ademas somo 3 contra uno ,podemos con esto .

-veemon: de acuerdo davis pero tengan cuidado ..

-airi: veamos si pueden con vaporomon pero solo les dire que no se enfrentaran a ella como la ven ,VAPOROMON WARP SHINKA ¡!

-vaporomon: vaporomon warp shinkaaaaa ….! ….sekaimon!

-airi: veamos que tal pueden contra la etapa mega de vaporomon .

-ken: vamos chicos ¡! Murakumo ¡!

-yanniel: kurayami ¡!

-davis: kusanagi ¡!

Aparecen las espedas de los tres chicos ,y comienza la pelea .

-sekaimon: fuego infernal ¡! (n/a: produce una llamarada de fuego )

-ken: filo de la oscuridad ¡! Yami no blaster ¡! .- con este ataque desvia el fuego .-

-sekaimon: 7 mundo oscuros ¡! ( n/a: sus colas se envuelven en una energía oscura y con es lanza bolas de los poderes de los 7 orochis ( agua ,fuego ,viento ,tierra ,oscuridad ) )

-yanniel: light shower ¡! .- su ataque logra desviar el ataque en contra de sekaimon ,quien recibe este ataque con algo de daño .-

-sekaimon: me las pagaras … ¡! 7 sellos ¡! (n/a: en cada cola aparece el símbolo de los 7 orochis entonces sekaimon corre para atacar a su enemigo ,los 7 simbolos en sus colas brillan y estas se envuelven en los 7 poderes de los orochis y con sus colas ataca a su enemigo )

-davis: yan-chan cuidado ¡! Yo te defenderé ¡! Fire reflection ¡!

Y asi sucedió la pelea ,entre muchos ataques y esquives se dio ,cada quien ponía toda su fuerza en cada ataque ,la pelea era algo difícil ya que sekaimon es de etapa mega pero claro que los chicos no se iban a dar por vencidos y mientras eso pasaba con el empeño y esfuerzo de Davis estaba haciendo que su emblema del milagro estaba comenzando a brillar como muestra que su poder se estaba empezando a activar ,mientras eso pasaba con taichí y los demás la cosas se ponían difíciles .

/ con tai y los demás /

-gabumon: porque esa chica nos ataca ¿?!

-matt: como sea hay que combatirla ,gabumon ¡!

-tai: agumon ¡!

-sora: biyomon ¡!

-mimi: palmon ¡!

-izzy: tentomon ¡!

-joe: gomamon ¡!

-willis: terriermon ¡!

-los digimons : entendido

Ahí los digimons comenzaron a atacar a hikari.

-biyomon: espiral mágico ¡!

-gabumon: fuego azul ¡!

-agumon: flama bebe ¡!

-palmon: hiedra venenosa ¡!

-tentomon: super trueno ¡!

-gomamon: garra de ataque ¡!

-terriermon: minitornado ¡!

Todos los digimons atacaron a la joven sayonji pero por algún motivo estos no hicieron efecto en ella ,presisamente en ese momento llegaban al lugar yolei y los demás y miraron la escena

-kari y tk: hermano ¡!

-yolei: pero que esta pasando ¿?!

-cody: que pasa ¿?!

-tai: kari ¡!

-matt: tk ¡!

-willis: yolei ,chicos ,esta chica por alguna razón nos esta atacando ,ayudenos por favor .

-yolei: bien ¡! Vamos

Ahí los digimons de yolei y los otros comenzaron a atacar a la chica ( sin saber que se trataba de hikari ) pero sin embargo al igual que agumon y los demás sus ataques no le hicieron daño alguno .

-tk: esto es extraño …..quien será ella ¿? Y por que ataca a tai y los demás ¿?

-kari: aguarden ,ahora que la veo ….se parece a alguien …- la mira detalladamente y logra reconocerla .- un momento …chicos ¡! Se trata de hikari-san ¡!

-yolei ,tk y cody : que ¿? Es hikari ¿?!

-willis: espera kari …acaso es izu-chan ¿?! Pero como ¿?!

-kari:si ,sin duda es hikari ,mirenla bien ,de verdad es ella , …debió pasarle algo después de que desapareció cuando estábamos cerca de aquel valle .

-cody:.- impactado.- no puede ser ….

-yolei: si es hikari-san debo informarles a ken y los chicos lo que sucedió .- saca su terminal D y escribe rápido un mensaje,luego lo envía a la terminal de ken .-

/ con ken y los chicos /

-davis: no te dejaremos ganar ¡!

-ken:- ahí le suena su terminal .- ahh .-ahí la resiva y lee el mensaje ,lo cual lo impacta.- que ¿?! ,chicos encontraron a hikari ¡!

-yanniel: que ¿? A hika-chan ¿? Y esta bien ¿?

-ken: dicen yolei que algo terrible le paso ,les informare que iremos para alla a la ruinas .- ahí comienza a escribir y manda el mensaje ,pero mientras eso pasaba sekaimon aprovecho para atacar a ken .-

-sekaimon: ((pensando: es mi oportunidad de atacar a ese peliazul )).-ya hablando .- fuego infernal .- ahí el ataque va directo a ken y este como estaba distraído recibe el ataque y sale herido .-

-ken: -herido.- aahhh ¡!

-davis: ichijouji ¡!

-yanniel: ken-san ¡!

Ken por la herida se siente débil y se desmalla .

-davis: oh no ….ichijouji ¡!

-sekaimon (pensando: ahora la siguiente será esa sacerdotisa castaña ,pero primero me encargare de mi onee-sama y esa lagarija azul )).

-airi: ((pensando: vamos sekaimon acaba con ellos de una vez ))

-sekaimon: 7 mundos oscuros ¡! –ataca a evemon y veemon ,ellos intentaron defenderse pero fue tarde y salieron algo lastimados.

-veemon: aahh ¡! –cae al suelo .-

-evemon: aah .- le pasa lo mismo .-

-davis: veemon ¡!

-yanniel: evemon ¡!

-sekaimon: ahora sigues tu sacerdotisa ¡! .7 sellos ¡! –lanza su ataque contra yanniel.-

-davis: yan-chan ¡! No ¡! – corre hacia ella y se pone enfrente de ella.- no dejare que te lastimen ¡!,primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver ¡!

-yanniel: dai-kun te lastimaran tambien ¡!

-davis: no importa ¡! Yo prometi que te protegería y asi lo hare ¡!

En ese momento gracias al sentimiento de Davis por proteger a yanniel el emblema del milagro de Davis comienza a brillar ,ese brillo protegió a los chicos desviando el ataque de sekaimon ,lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los presentes .

-airi: pero que ¡!

-sekaimon: que ¿?! Pero como es posible ¿!

-yanniel: -sorprendida.- pero …que fue eso ¿?

-davis: fue …..-mira su emblema brillando.- mi emblema ….. mi emblema nos protegió .

-yanniel: el poder del emblema del milagro ¿?

-veemon: -comienza a brillar.- pero ..que me sucede ¿?

-evemon: que te pasa ¿?

-veemon: no lo se pero ….me siento raro .

-davis: -mira a veemon.- ve ….veemon ¿?

Ahí en ese momento primero la evolución campeón de veemon .

-veemon: veemon digivolves aaaaaa…x-veemon ¡!

Luego se activa la evolución ultra.

-x-veemon: x-veemon ultradigivolves aaaaaaa…magnamon X ¡!

Aquel acontecimiento dejo totalmente sorprendidos a los presentes ( ken ya se había despertado de su desmayo y vio lo que había sucedido ,lo cual lo dejo igual de sorprendidos que los demás )

-davis: -sorprendido .- ve…..veemon ¿?

-yanniel: evolución ultra ¿?...

-davis y yanniel: con el emblema ¿?

-ken: se ….activo el poder del emblema ¿?

-davis: wow ,esto es increíble ,si es asi entonces …..ve y dale una paliza magnamon ¡!

-sekaimon: aunque hayas evolucionado nunca podras contra mi ¡!

-magnamon X: eso es es lo que crees ¡! Plasma disparo ¡! .

Ese ataque sekaimon intenta esquivarlo pero este logra atacarla dejándola algo herida ….

-airi: que ¿?! Como es posible ¿?!

-sekaimon: sea lo que que haya sido no me vence….ras tan fácilmente.

-magnamon X: eso lo veremos ¡! Jihad extremo ¡! .- con este ataque logra dañar por completo a sekaimon y con esto la vence haciendo que vuelva a ser vaporomon .-

-vaporomon: como …es posible ….?

-davis: con esto te hemos vencido nuevamente airi .

-airi:-va con vaporomon ,la toma en brazos ,luego sonríe y comienza a reírse .

-davis: que ¿? Pero ….te que te ries ¿?

-yanniel:si , que es tan divertido ¿?

-airi: logre mi objetivo al sacarlos del campo de batalla,por el mañana y los amigos ….he roto los lazos que los unen .- ahí con sus poderes desaparece.-

Magnamon X vuelve a ser veemon ,y las espadas desaparecen .

-davis: veemon ,eso fue increíble ¡! –corrio donde el y lo levanto.-

-veemon: gracias Davis .

-ken: pero no es momento de celebrar,hay que ir a la ruinas del reino donde esta con chicos ,sucede que encontraron a hikari .

-evemon: la encontraron ¿? ella esta bien ¿?

-ken: yolei me envio mensaje a mi terminal y dijo que no ,que estaba atacando a los demás .

-yanniel: que ¿? Y eso por que ¿?

-ken: no lo se ,no me lo dijo ,pero hay que ir a la ruinas ya ,evemon sabes donde quedan las ruinas verdad ¿?

-evemon:si,yo lo guiare .

-davis ,yanniel,veemon y ken : de acuerdo.

-davis: mientras evemon nos guía iremos a bordo de raidramon,

-veemon: de acuerdo Davis.

Se activa la evolución armor.

-davis: digimental up ¡!

-veemon: veemon armor digivolves aaaa…..raidramon,la Amistad perdurable !

Ahí los chicos suben a bordo de raidramon ,evemon sale primero y raidramon lo sigue camino hacia las ruinas ,una vez que llegan ahí miran la situación y se sorprenden ,

-ken: que esta pasando ¿?!.-mira a hikari atacando.- esa…esa es hikari ¿? Pero que le paso ¿?!

-wormmon: ken ,que bueno que al fin llegas .

-floramon: yanniel !

-yanniel: floramon ! .-va con ella y la carga abrasandola .-

-ken: pero porque hikari tiene esa apariencia y los esta atacando?

-kari: no lo sabemos exactamente pero pudo haberle pasado algo cuando después de que desapareció .

-evemon: que ¿? No puede ser … hikari .

-taichi: disculpen chicos pero ,quien es hikari ¿?

-davis: es la novia de ken y una amiga nuestra desde un corto tiempo ,su nombre es hikari sayonji

-tai: ¿ hikari sayonji ¿?

-matt: ((pensando: podría ser … ¿? )) –ya hablando.- ichijouji-san ,como la conociste ¿?

-ken: yo ¿? Pues… la conoci en mi colegio cuando llego de intercambio de shibuya,después de eso comenzamos a hablar y nos hicimos amigos ,poco después nos volvimos novios ,y ahora vive conmigo , por que ¿?

-tai: matt, crees que ella es ...¿?

-matt: si ,si ese es el caso entonces .- mira a hikari.- hay que hacerla reaccionar.

-tai: tienes razón, solo asi sabremos la verdad .-sonrie y apoya a su amigo .-

-tk: eeh ¿? De que hablan matt ¿?

-matt: les explicaremos luego ,lo prometo pero ahora hay que hacerla reaccionar .

-ken: en eso tienen razón .

-tai: buen entonces-le grita a agumon y los digimons .- chicos ya no la ataquen ¡! Se trata de una amiga ,hay que hacerla reaccionar!

-willis: terriermon ,chicos ¡! Se trata de hikari ¡!

Ahí los digimons deja de pelear con ella y reconocen a la chica .

-terriermon: es cierto ¡! …

-agumon: y que podemos hacer para que reaccione ¿?

-willis: detengan a hikari para que ya no ataque ¡!

Ahí los digimons tan donde hikari y la detienen como pueden.

-matt: hay que hacer que nos recuerde …-le grita a hikari.- hikari ¡! Reacciona ,deja de atacarnos! Somos tus amigos ¡! No lo recuerdas ¡!

-tai: recuerda las cosas que vivimos cuando eramos pequeños ¡!

-ken: cariño ,por favor ¡!

-yanniel: hika-chan ¡!

-evemon: hikari vuelve a la normalidad .

-yolei y los demás: vuelve a ser tu ¡!

Entonces hikari logra escuchar lo que los chicos le decían y comenzaba a reaccionar pero el efecto de la pocion la heria y trataba de controlarla,entonces en ese momento hikari se mordió a si misma con sus largos colmillos muy fuerte ,luego debido al cansancio y perdida de sangre la chica cae inconciente en el suelo ,ahí los chicos e evemon corren donde ella estaba, ahí ken ,willis ,yanniel y Davis intentan curarla pero solo logran salvarla un poco ,entonces los chicos deciden ir de regreso al mundo humano para tratarla mejor ,asi que tai carga a hikari en su espalda y todos corren hacia el portal de regreso al mundo humano ,cuando llegan al portal ,todos van a la casa de ken y ahí joe la revisa curándola,entonces los chicos se alivian al saber que hikari estaría bien ,entonces deciden dejarla descanzar ,todos los demás se retiran y le dicen a ken que mañana irían todos verla para saber como seguiría , ya ahí pasa la noche y luego al dia siguiente después de la escuela ( ken no fue por cuidar a hikari ) todos los chicos ( willis tambien fue de nuevo junto a mimi ) y vieron que hikari comenzaba a despertar.

-yanniel: miren ya esta reaccionando …

-evemon: hikari …

-hikari: -despertando.- ehh….que …paso ¿? Donde estamos ¿?

-ken: estamos en casa cariño ,estas bien ¿?

-hikari: si ,eso creo pero díganme que fue lo que paso ¿?.

-yanniel: que ¿? No recuerdas nada hika-chan?

-hikari: no ,lo ultimo que recuerdo esque me hicieron tomar una poción y de ahí no recuerdo nada …

-los demás: una poción?

-willis: de que poción hablas ¿?

-hikari: una que me hizo tomar un malvado digimon ,el cual ahora no recuerdo su nombre pero lo que recuerdo esque ese digimon me dijo que con esa poción que hizo es la misma que uso para convertir a los digimons en seres violentos.

-izzy: que ¿? Asi que viste al causante de lo que pasa en el digimundo ¿?

-hikari:si ,eso recuerdo ….-ahí en ese momento ve a tai y matt .- oh vaya ,,,tai ,matt? –ahi se levanta y los abraza a ambos con mucho cariño ,eso hace que los demás presenten se confudan pues no tienen idea de donde hikari conocía a tai y matt .-

-tk: hikari ya conocias a tai y mi hermano ¿?

.-kari: pero como ¿?

-davis: hikari podrías decirnos ¿?

-hikari: claro que los conozco ,verán todo empezó asi : hace unos 2 años me mude a shibuya y como no conocía la cuidad me perdi ,en eso me encontré con tai y le pedi que el me ayudara a encontrar mi nuevo domicilio en aqul entonces ,con el tiempo nos seguimos viendo hasta hacernos buenos amigos ,un dia mientras saliamos nos topamos con matt,tai nos presento a el y a mi ,matt y yo tambien nos hicimos amigos y tambien empece a verlo seguido ,hasta que un dia debido a una pelea que tuve con alice debido a que yo me relacionaba con humanos siendo yo una princesa digimon y ellos nos escucharon discutir ,asi es como ellos conocieron de mi estado jashin ,aunque nunca lo han visto.

-kari: wow ….hermano es eso cierto ¿?

-tai: si ,asi es , hace tiempo que no miraba a hikari y de verdad ,entonces si eres tu la misma ,nuestra amiga ,me alegra volver a verte hikari .-le sonríe ,ahí recibe un codazo de matt.- bueno NOS alegra volver a verte .

-matt: asi esta mejor …

-hikari: cuanto tiempo chicos .- los vuelve a abrazar .- de verdad me alegra verlos .

-yanniel: no cabe duda que el mundo es un lugar pequeño .

-hikari: en eso tienes razón yanie-chan .

Ahí todos los presentes comienzan a reir .

-davis: si ,sin duda lo es …..((pensando: muy bien ahora sabemos el motivo por el cual pasa eso con los digimons pero ….quien será ese digimon que hizo beber esta tal pocima a hikari ¿?,que sucederá después ¿? ….sea lo que sea ,nosotros nos encargaremos del asunto ,no permitiremos que ese malvado se salga con la suya ))

Mientras eso pasaba en la residencia ichijouji ,en donde dagomon ,el malvado digimons miraba junto a airi aquella escena en la habitación del peliazul .

-airi: tch ….al parecer mi hermana ha vuelto a encontrarse con otros de sus patéticos amigos .

-dagomon: si pero el experimento fue un éxito ,ahora solo necesitamos despertar por completo el lado oscuro de la princesa para acabar con ellos y asi ….nadie podrá detenernos …..-rie sínicamente .-

Ya después …..

CONTINUARA…..


	31. cap31: pelea a muerte entre gemelas

cap.31 ** pelea a muerte entre gemelas ,heridas entre amigos y furia **

-yanniel: en fin ,me alegra de saber ya estas bien hika-chan .

-davis y los demas:a nosotros tambien ...

-evemon: si ,igual yo -va donde hikari.- todos estabamos preocupados ,sobretodo yo ,ken y yanniel-san .

-hikari: en serio ? -evemon asiente.- lamento haberlos preocupado chicos.

-ken: esta bien ...no fue tu culpa...

-hikari: ken-chan ...

-matt: bueno ,ahora que sabemos que afortunadamente hikari esta bien ,yo tengo una pregunta.

-tk: eh ? que es matt ?

-matt: quien es su otra amiga ? -apuntando a yanniel.-

-mimi: ohhh vaya,al parecer no se la presentaron chicos ,veras ella es yanniel ,es una nueva amiga de los chicos desde hace un tiempo ,es una niña elegida como nosotros .

-yanniel: mi nombre es yanniel scruce y esta es mi compañera .- cargando a tanemon mientras nuestra su d-3 .- es un placer .-sonrie y hace reverencia.- ,a mimi ,willis e izzy ya me toco conocerlos.

-tai: wow ,otra niña elegida ... izzy ya la conocias ?

-izzy: la conoci apenas ayer cuando llame a los chicos pero no eh tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mas a fondo -le dice a yanniel ,.- lo siento ...

-yanniel:no te preocupes .-dijo amablemente.- ,y sus amigos son... ?

-sora : mi nombre es sora ,sora takenochi .

-joe: joe kido ,un placer

-matt: me llamo yamato ishida pero me dicen "matt" ,soy hermano de tk .

-tai: taichi kamiya,me dicen taichi ,hermano de kari .

-yanniel: es un gusto conocerlos a todos .-sonriente.-

-sora: y desde cuando eres una niña elegida yanniel ?

-yanniel: lo soy desde apenas hace un corto tiempo ,aparte de mi d-3 y a tanemon ,tambien tengo este emblema -saca su emblema y se lo muestra a los chicos .-

-tai,matt,sora,jode e izzy: que ?! tienes un emblema?!.-sorprendidos.-

-mimi: ohh si olvide mencionarles ese detalle,asi como tambien que davis tiene un emblema tambien ..

-tai: que ? ! acaso tambien tienes un emblema tambien ?

-davis: si ,aqui esta .- le muestra su emblema.-

-mimi: y eso no es todo ,segun me dijeron los chicos ,resulta que nuestro emblemas se han regenerado ,ya podemos evolucionar a palmon y los demas a nivel ultra como antes ...!

-tai y los otros: que ?!

-mimi: lo se ,yo tambien me quede impresionada cuando me entere.

-tai: como esta eso ?

-hikari: yo les explicare chicos ,

-matt: pues dinos porque no entiendo como es posible eso ...

-hikari:veran chicos ,sucedio asi: hace un tiempo cuando evemon y yo visitamos las ruinas del reino de shin makoku ,senti una presencia muy parecida a la de los emblemas,entonces decidimos investigar , cuando nos acercamos al fondo de unos bosques ,vimos unas luces de colores que brillaban ,tratamos de asegurarnos de que no se tratara de una fuera maligna ,cuando llegamos donde estaban las luces ,vimos a un señor que tenia las luces en su mano ,se trataba del señor genai,si del mismo que ustedes conocen ,me dijo que me conocia a traves de datos de mi familia en una especia de bibloteca en donde el vivia y que los emblemas habian renacido ya que el digimundo se habia restaurado de nuevo gracias a que un humano ofrecio su vida convirtiendo su cuerpo en datos ,y que tambien gracias a ese sacrificio pudieron nacer otros 3 emblemas faltantes ,el del destino el cual me pertenece ,el del milagro que pertenece a davis y el de la ternura que pertece a yanie-chan

-tai: wow…..es eso …es cierto ¿?

-hikari: asi es ….

-tai: entonces agumon volvera a ser metalgreymon y los demas volveran a digievolucionar tambien ,que genial ¡! Eso sera muy util contra el enemigo con el que estemos tratando .

-matt y los demas: si ¡!

-davis: esto es genial ,ahora todos juntos podremos contra el enemigo y acabar con el ,y sea cual sea su plan de corromper a los digimons .

-yanniel y los otros del grupo : si ¡!

/ con dagomon /

-dagomon:-mirando por el espejo .- sueñen todo lo que quieras …..ustedes nunca podran contra mi ,aunque esos 4 sacerdotisos le hayan ganado a airi-sama en varias ocasiones.

-airi: tch …..repito no tienes que recordarmelo …,pero no importa porque la proxima vez que nos veamos no sere yo la perdedora .

-dagomon: y eso por que dice ¿? Por que lo dice con tanta seguridad airi-sama ¿?

-airi: porque ya se en lo que he fallado mucho…pero debo usar aun mas las desventajas de izumy-san y usar aun mas a mi favor mis ventajas del modo jashin .

-dagomon: en serio cree que pueda ganarle a su hermana ¿?

-airi: claro que si ,ya que creo saber como …..y no perdere esta vez …no lo pienso hacer .

-dagomon: eso lo veremos ….si es tan audaz como dice demuestrelo ..

-airi: eso lo veras con tus propios ojos muy pronto …..

/ con los chicos /

-ken:-en la puerta principal mientras que los demas ya estan afuera listo para irse.- bien chicos les agradesco lo que han por hikari y todos vinieran a verla .

-matt: no es nada ,ya que es nuestra amiga tambien .

-yanniel: pero yo creo que aun necesita descansar pues mucho lo que vivio ayer por culpa de aquella pocion ,ken-san ,sigue cuidandola por favor .

-ken: no se preocupen ,lo hare ,despues de todo ,es mi novia y la amo .

Ahí los chicos de despiden de ken y caminan rumbo a sus hogares todos juntos ,en el camino cada quien se separa para irse a su hogar ,ya al final solo quedaron davis y yanniel ,ellos como siempre caminaban rumbo a odahiba ,en el camino yanniel estaba muy callada ,lo cual llamo la atecion de davis.

-davis: yan-chan …

-yanniel: ahh si ¿?

-davis: estas un poco callada ….te sientes bien ¿?

-yanniel: aah si ..no …no es nada ….

-davis: nada …?

-yanniel: bueno …la verdad …estaba pensando en hika-chan …..

-davis: yan-chan …..-le toma la mano.- no debes preocuparte ,hikari estara bien ,ella es fuerte y ken esta a su lado asi no debes preocuparte ,ella se repondra .

-yanniel:-se sonroja un poco .- es …es cierto ….gracias dai-kun …

-davis: asi esta mejor .-le sonrie..- ((pensando: pero…-ahí siente que su corazon se acelera.- por ahora que tome la mano de yanniel ….mi corazon esta latiendo rapido ,ademas que …ver su sonrisa me transmite paz y me pone nervioso a la vez ….aaahh …,estate tranquilo hasta que lleguemos a odahia ))

Asi la pareja de amigos continuo caminando ,aunque el todo el camino davis no podia evitar ponerse nervioso al estar al lado de yanniel ,luego cuando llegaron a el dificion donde vive la castaña ,estos se despieron y el pelirojo camino hacia el edificon de lado donde estaba su hogar ,llego ,comio ,hizo la tarea y se fue a jugar sus videojuegos ,pero mientras lo hacia no estaba muy concentrado en el juego ya que por sus pensamientos rondaban las dudas del porque de sus sensaciones por yanniel…

-davis: -jugando.- ((pensando: ..porque me senti debil en ese momento …con tan solo tomar su mano ….aunque esta pequeña y suave …ah ¡! Ahí voy de nuevo ¡! ….. ,desde hace tiempo estoy sintiendo estas cosas por mi amiga …pero ….yo no tengo la culpa de que yanniel sea tan linda y dulce ,siempre preocupandose por mi y los demas …ademas que sus mirada y su sonrisa ….no lo se …me hace sentir …debil y juro que ni siquiera ante una situcion peligrosa en el digimundo o donde sea me hace sentir asi …asi que ..-pausa el juego.- por que con una simple miraba y sonrisa de yanniel yo... ¿? …..todo es tan ilogico….aunque …todo esto recuerdo averlo sentido antes ….naaahhh deben ideas mias …..pero estas ideas se estan haciendo frecuentes …ya no tengo ganas de jugar .-apaga el juego y se echa a su cama.- en fin …me alegra el hecho de tener a yan-chan como mi amiga ,es la mejor amiga que es tenido ,ella no es como las otras chicas que creen que soy tonto y desagradable ,no! ,yanniel pienso todo lo contrario…..-bosteza.- que suerte que pude conocerla ….)))

-demiveemon: -sale del armario y salta a la cama.- davis ¿?

-davis: -roncando.-zzzzzzzzz….zzzzzzzzz…..zzzzzz….zzzzzzz…

-demiveemon: ya de durmio ? pero si aun es de dia .-. ,bueno .

/con dagomon/

-dagomon:-mirando a atraves del espejo .- si ,descanzen mientras puedan niños entrometidos ,ya no descanzaran por mucho tiempo ….

-airi: y nosotros nos encargaremos de eso ….

Al dia siguiente en el mundo humano,las cosas parecían estar normales ,ahí Davis y yanniel como siempre,al llegar se encontraron con los demás ,las clases continuaron y asi sucesivamente,hasta que finalmente salieron temprano por junta de maestros ,todos estaban reunidos en la salida.

-yolei: como hoy volvimos a salir temprano ,que tal si todos vamos a dar un paseo ,ya que no nos dejaron tarea .

-davis: si ,eso es lo bueno .

Ahí en ese momento la terminal de yolei suena .

-tk: y ahora que ¿?.-extrañado.-

-yolei: aguarden .-saca su terminal .- ohh es un mensaje de izzy nuevamente…

-cody: y de que se trata yolei ¿?

-yolei: -leyendo.- ohh vaya …..mas problemas en el digimundo .

-los demás: que ¿?

-yanniel: mas digimons violentos ¿?

-yolei: asi es …..dice izzy que genai lo contacto nuevamente y que hay mas destrosos por parte de digimons ….debe ser por la tal poción que hikari nos menciono ayer ,la misma que la obligaron a tomar ,tambien dice izzy en su mensaje que ya tambien llamo a tai ,ken ,hikari,willis y los demás…y que faltamos nosotros ..

-davis: si es asi no hay tiempo que perder,vayamos a toda brisa a la casa de izzy .

-los demás: si ¡!

-demiveemon: vamos amigos ¡!

-los digimons: si ¡!

Ahí el grupo sale a toda marcha hacia la residencia izumy ,un vez ahí vieron que tai ,ken ,hikari,willis y los demás ya estaban en el la residencia esperándolos.

-izzy: chicos ,que buenos que llegan ,tentomon y los otros nos están esperando en el digimundo ,ya que genai tambien los llamaron a ellos .

-sora: están listos ¿?

-los demás: si ¡!

-yolei: muy bien entonces vamos .- izzy abre la puerta al digimundo ,todos alzan sus digivices enfrente de la pc.- PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE ¡! NIÑOS ELEGIDOS VAMONOS ¡!

Ahí todos los presentes tanto los jóvenes como demiveemon y los otros son adsorbidos por la puerta ,siendo como de costumbre transportados al digimundo ,una vez ahí ,miraron como la vez anterior varios arboles destrozados ,pero peor que la vez anterior.

-kari: cielos ,miren esto ,esta peor que antes …

-mimi: entonces la situación si es muy grave .

-willis: si esto es un asunto muy serio.

-terriermon: willis ….

-"…": heyy izzy ¡!

-"…": tai ¡!

-izzy: tentomon …!

-tai: agumon .!

Ahí agumon y los otros llegan donde los chicos estaban .

-izzy: tentomon como siguen las cosas ¿?

-tentomon: desde hoy en la mañana las cosas se pusieron peor ,ya muchos digimons han atacado a otros y han causado muchos desastres ,tratamos de detenerlos…

-agumon: pero no pudimos tai …necesitamos de ustedes para digievolucionar y asi poder combartirlos

-tai: entiendo ….no se preocupen ,ya estamos aquí chicos.

-biyomon: sora ….

-sora: tranquilo biyomon ,haremos lo que podamos …

-evemon: y de donde vienen ¿?

-gabumon: estábamos cerca de una aldea ,cuando vimos una estampida de muchos digimons y comenzaron a atacar de forma salvaje ...

-hikari: y aun siguen atacando ¿?

-gabumon: asi es ….

-gomamon: por eso necesitamos que nos ayuden joe .

-joe:gomamon…no te preocupes gomamon ,todo lo resolveremos

-gomamon: joe ..

-tai: no hay tiempo que perder ….llevenos donde se escuentra esa aldea.

-agumon:si ,vengan .

Ahí agumon y los digimons guiaron a loa demás elegidos con veemon y los otros digimons hacia la aldea donde estaba el suceso .

/con dagomon y airi/

-dagomon: esos niños entrometidos ya están en el digimundo ,y cual se supone que es su plan airi-sama?.

-airi: pues digamos que comenzare lastimando a uno de sus amigos mas queridos y que mas aprecio le tiene,asi para despertar la ira de izumy-chan ,y aprovechar una desventaja que ella tiene.

-dagomon: tal parece que esta vez se ve muy segura de si airi-sama ….

-airi: solo espera y veras ….

-dagomon: ya quiero acabar con esos humanos …son una verdadera molestia …

-airi: yo igual ,su sola presencia me da dolor de cabeza….

-vaporomon: a mi tambien me revuelve el estomago mi onee-sama.

-airi: habrá que ir a esa aldea y enfretar a mi hermana de nuevo ,y esta vez no pienso perder….no lo hare …

Ahí con sus poderes airi un portal que conducía hacia la aldea que estaba siendo atacanda donde se dirigian los digielegidos, entre el el junto a vaporomon y el portal se cierra desapareciendo.

-dagomon: me gustaría ver que es lo que tiene planeado airi-sama …..

Mientras con los chicos ellos ya habían llegado a la aldea ,la cual estaba toda destruida .

-mimi: miren esto ¡!

-sora: esto es un desastre ….

-willis: que horrible ….que ganan haciendo esto ¿?

-joe: donde estarán los digimons de aquí ..?

-"…": qui…quienes son ustedes ¿?

-matt: eh ¿? Quien dijo eso ¿?

-",…": por …por favor váyanse ¡! No nos lastimen ¡! Ya hemos tenido suficiente …

-yolei: eh ¿? Quien dijo eso ¿?

-"…": yo ….yo lo dije .- el digimon salio de su escondite dejándose ver que se trataba de un elecmon …

-"….": tonto ¡! No salgas con ellos …que tal si te hacen daño ¿?! –dijo otro que tambien estaba escondido .-

-hikari: tranquilos ,no hemos venido a lastimarlos ,vinimos a ayudar …

-evemon: si ,asi que no hay nada que temer .

-floramon: si ,vamos salgan ..

Ahí los demás elecmons salieron de su escondite.

-tk: diganos que paso ¿?

-elecmon1: verán es que esta mañana todo estaba normal ,cuando de repente un grupo de varios digimons vinieron hasta y nos atacaron sin razón.

-elecmon2: asi que nos ocultamos aquí para mantenernos a salvo .

-elecmon3: aquellos digimons eran muchos ,tratamos de defendernos que eran mas que nosotros y mucho mas fuertes ,asi que no pudimos con ellos .

-yanniel: oh Dios ,que horrible …y están bien ¿?

-elecmon3: afortunadamente si ,ya que nos ocultamos a tiempo pero varios habitantes de aqui salieron heridos ,otros abandonaron la aldea ,solo quedamos nosotros 3 .

-yanniel: ya veo …

-floramon: es lo mismo que le paso a aquel tsunomon de aquella otra aldea.

-veemon: y donde están todos los digimons que los atacaron ¿?

-elecmon1: dijeron que volverían ,pensamos en dejar la aldea pero …tememos que ellos lleguen a perseguirnos y acaben con nosotros .

-davis: no se preocupen ,nosotros nos encagaremos de ellos si llegan a volver ,.

-elemon2: por favor ,se los pedidos,ya que estamos muy asustados y tenemos por nuestras vidas .

-willis: déjennoslo a nosotros .

-terriermon: ustedes tranquilos …

Mientras cerca de airi se encontraba cerca del lugar donde estaba la aldea donde estaban los digielegidos ,

-vaporomon: y que piensas hacer ¿?

-airi: primero atacare a uno de los amigos de izumy-chan y luego ,los digimons que atacaron la aldea volverán y pelearan contra los niños entrometidos .-puede ver desde lejos a la manada de digimons que van camino hacia la aldea de regreso ..- y por lo que veo la diversión va a comenzar ,pero primero ….

-vaporomon: quien será la victima ¿?

-airi:eso lo sabras ahora mismo …-ahí asecha a la pequeña yanniel .- ((pensando: la primera victima será esa castaña que tanto aprecia mi hermana )).

/ con los chicos /

-tai: lo mejor esque se retiren y alcanzen a sus amigos ,nosotros nos encargaremos de la situación .

-elecmon1: es…esta bien ,pero por favor tengan cuidado…

Ahí los 3 elecmons caminan para alcanzar a los demás de la aldea ,dejando finalmente a los elegidos y sus digimon solos en la aldea destruida.

-cody: y ahora que hacemos ¿?

.-willis: si que hacemos chicos ¿?

-izzy: primero tendremos que investigar ,luego será mejor que …

Pero antes de que izzy terminara la oración , aparece airi ante ellos .

-airi: -según termiando la frase interrumpida de izzy: será mejor que ustedes vayan preparándose para los problemas ….

-vaporomon: y esta vez mas vale que nos tengan mucho miedo .

-hikari y los demás chicos : airi ¡!

-ken: tu de nuevo ¿?!

-mimi: eh? Asi que …ella es airi ¿? La hermana gemela de hikari de la que hablaron en el mar de la oscuridad.?

-willis: si es ella mimi .

-matt: eh ¿? Quien es ella ¿?

-mimi: es la hermana gemela de hikari y según tengo entendido ,es mala .

-sora: que ¿? Hikari tiene una hermana gemela ¿?

-izzy: eso si no me lo esperaba …..

-joe: y ya se habían enfrentado a ella ¿?

-davis: ken ,yanniel ,hikari y yo nos toco enfretarla antes y le ganamos .

-airi: y pór ello quiero mi vengaza ¡!

-hikari: no has tenido suficiente con las peleas que te hemos ganado ¿? Parece que nunca aprenderas la lección ….nunca cambiaras …..seguiras siendo la misma …

-airi: en la guerra todo se vale izumy-chan …pero antes de atacarte a ti primero uno de ustedes sufrirá mi poder…

-willis: que ¿? Pero de que hablas airi ¿?

-airi: realmente quieres saberlo Wallace-chan? ….bien ya que insistes …..me refiero a esto!.- ahí airi apunta con uno de sus dedos a yanniel y de su mano sale un rayos de energía con forma de fuego y antes de que floramon y los otros digimons pudieran interferir este rayos toco a yanniel hiriéndola gravemente y que caiga algo inconsiente al suelo .lo cual preocupa a todos ,especialmente a hikari ,willis ,Davis y floramon.

-yanniel: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ¡!–cae al suelo.-

-davis y los demás: yanniel ¡!

-floramon: yanniel ¡! –va con ella.- yanniel ….oh no ¡! Estas bien ¿?

-yanniel: -algo débil.- aucch….me …duele …mucho …..

-floramon: oh no ,yanniel ….perdoname …..perdoname por no haber evitado aquel fuego

-yanniel: n…no te preocupes floramon …nadie lo pudo …evitar …..

-willis: yanniel …..-preocupado .-

-yanniel: w…willis …no te preocupes ….

-davis: yan-chan ,….no no no no …..-se pone triste y preocupado .- yan-chan …

-yanniel: dai-kun …no ….no te pongas triste…..-tratando de sonreir.-

-davis: yan-chan ..-comienza a llorar.- no puedo …yo …..yo te iba a proteger y mira que estas ...! esta toda herida.-derrama lagrimas.-

-yanniel: dai-kun ….

-cody: yanniel-oneechan …-preocupado.-

-yolei,tk y kari: yanie-san …-preocupados.-

-ken: yanniel-san .-preocupado tambien .-

-hikari: yanie-chan .- igual de preocupada que lo demás.-

-yanniel: hika-chan …minna …..es….estoy bien .-decia algo débil.-

-airi: jajajajajajajaja esto es tan conmovedor ..

-vaporomon: si que lo es jajajajajajaja.

-hikari: airi ….ahora si cruzaste la línea.- ahí se enfurece.- esto no te lo perdonare ¡!.-ahí un aura roja la rodea y ahí en ese momento sus oreja colas de zorro aparecen ,asi como hikari pierde el conocimiento y se guía por el instinto digimon.-matar …matar …matar …..

-willis: oh no ,otra vez …..

-evemon: hikari …..

-joe: pero …que le pasa a hikari ¿?

-willis: es el estado jashin de hikari ,cuando ella se enfurece mucho como ella es mitad digimon ese lado se activa y pierde el conocimiento y tiene sed de sangre ..

-airi: y sangre es lo que se derramara aquí ….jashin up ¡!.- ahí airi tambien activa su modo jashin que al igual que ella le salian orejas y 4 colas de zorro idénticas a la de vaporomon ,asi como sus ojos cambian a color guindo- yo al contrario de mi hermana que pierde el conocimiento al entrar al estado jashin ,yo puedo seguir siendo la misma aun transformada..asi que mi hermana no tiene oportunidad contra mi esta vez .

-willis: cállate ¡! No sabes lo que dices ¡!

-izzy: como ¿? Osea que hikari en ese modo …..no es la misma que conocemos ¿?

-tai: de verdad no me esperaba esto …

-matt: ni yo …..

-ken: hikari…no entres en ese estado de nuevo …..por favor …no me gusta verte asi …..

-evemon: hikari….

-yanniel:-debil.- hi..hika-chan …..no ….

-hikari: tsukina ¡! .- ahí llama a su espada y esta aparece en sus manos .- matar ….matar …matar …

-airi: veamos que tal puedes con esto... shadow blaster ¡!-le dispara y le causa una pequeña cortada en su brazo derecho .-

-hikari: -sale no demuestre ninguna expresión ello ,hikari corre hacia ella con su espada logra hacerle una herida en el brazo derecho y sigue atacando a su hermana paso a paso .-

-airi: -herida.- rayos …eso me dolio ¡! Dark shower ¡! .- la vuelve a atacar y la hiere un poco .-

-hikari: -vuelve a sangrar ,pero en lugar de mostrar dolor ,comienza a reir de forma macabra y se chupa su propia sangre causada por las heridas,lo cual aterra algo a los elegidos .-

-tai: -asustado.-esto esta mal ….

-izzy: y se pondrá aun peor ..miren hacia alla ¿? .-apunta hacia donde venían los digimons bajo el efecto de la poción ,los mismo que atacaron la aldea de los elecmons .-

-tentomon: esto es terrible …..izzy …

-izzy: asi es habrá que combartilos para evitar que sigan causando destrosos aquí en la aldea y probablemente a otros lugares mas del digimundo…..tentomon ¡!

-tai: agumon ¡!

-matt: gabumon ¡!

-joe: gomamon ¡!

-sora:biyomon ¡!

-mimi: palmon ¡!

-willis: terriermon ¡!

Ahí se activa la digievolucion de agumon y los otros digimons de los mayores.

-agumon: agumon digivolves aaaaa…greymon ¡!

-gabumon: gabumon digivolves aaaa…garurrumon ¡!

-tentomon: tentomon digivolves aaa…kabuterimon ¡!

-biyomon: biyomon digivolves aaaaa…birdramon ¡!

-palmon: palmon digivolves aaa…..togemon !

-gomamon: gomamon digivolves aaaa…ikkakumon

-terriermon: terriermon digivolves aaa…..gargomon!

-greymon: nosotros nos encagaremons de esos digimons tai ¡!

-tai: de acuerdo ¡! Se los encargamos greymon ¡!

Ahí greymon y los otros fueron contra los digimons bajo la poción .

-veemon: nosotros no podemos quedarnos a atrás ,Davis ,permíteme pelear tambien .- pero mira que Davis aun esta triste mientras abrasa a yanniel toda débil y algo lastimada.- ehh Davis ¿?

-floramon: yanniel…..

-davis: no …no puedo pensar en pelear a ahora …quiero estar aquí con yan-chan ya que no pude protegerla ¡!

-yanniel:-debil.- dai….kun ….estare …bien …

-veemon: Davis ….

-wormmon: ken ….permiteme pelear …

-ken: pero …hikari aun ….-triste tambien .-

-wormmon: ken…..

-yolei: nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás ,hawkmon ¡!

-kari: gatomon ¡!

-hawkmon y gatomon: si ¡!

-tk: vamos tambien patamon ¡!

-cody: armadillomon ¡!

-patamon y armadillomon : estamos listos ¡!

Ahí se activan primero las evoluciones campeón

-patamon: patamon digivolves aaa…..angemon ¡!

-armadillomon: armadillomon digivolves aaa….ankylomon ¡!

-hawkmon: hawkmon digivolves aaa…..aquilamon ¡!

Luego se activan las evoluciones DNA

-aquilamon: aquilamon ¡!

-gatomon: gatomon ¡!

-los 2 juntos: dna digivolves aaaaa….silphymon ¡!

-ankylomon: ankylomon ¡!

-angemon: angemon ¡!

-los 2 juntos: dna digivolves aaa…shakkoutmon ¡!

Ahí ambos digimons van con greymon y los otros hacían donde estaban ya peleando contra los digimons poseídos …

-yolei: ustedes pueden silphymon ¡!

-greymon: mega flama ¡!

-garurumon: audillo explsivo ¡!

-birdramon: meteoros fugares ¡!

-kabuterimon : electro shock ¡!

-togemon: ataque de espinas ¡!

-ikkakumon: arpon volcán ¡!

-gargomon:gargo-metralladoras ¡!

-silphymon: esfera de energía ¡!

Los digimons peleaban constantemente contra los digimons poseídos ,algunos fueron fácilmente derrotdos y gracias a ellos vuelven a la normalidad ( es decir el efecto de la poción desaparece ) ,pero otros se resistían a los ataques de greymon y de los demás ,mientras igualmente hikari peleaba constantemente contra airi,hikari se hizo varias heridos pero en lugar de mostrar señales de dolor ,se chupaba su propia sangre y seguía riendo como lunática mientras atacaba ferozmente a su gemela malvada tratando de atacar las orejas y garras de su hermana ya que estas eran el punto débil de airi ,al mismo tiempo de que airi trataba de atacar las 5 colas y orejas de hikari ya que estas eran el punto débil de sayonji ,entre ataques con las afiladas garras de airi ,asi como ataques con la cola , hikari recibió muchas heridas ,pero aun asi uso sus poderes de sacerdotisa dominando el viento y el fuego , airi podía regenerarse cada vez que sufria daños como tambien los chicos miraban como ayudar a yanniel que estaba débil por aquel ataque que recibio de airi .

-floramon: como están las heridas de yanniel ….?-preocupada.-

-joe:-revisandola.- por lo que veo sus heridas son muy fuertes ,aquel ataque fue demasiado para ella …

-yanniel: me …duele un poco …pero no se preocupen ….estare bien ….

-davis: -llorando.- yan-chan…se que tratas de ser fuerte pero …..de verdad no hay algo que podamos hacer ¿?!

-wormmon: ken …los poderes ….

-ken: ohh….es cierto ¡! Lo olvide por completo ¡!

-joe: eh ¿? De que hablan ¿?

-ken: los poderes curativos de los sacerdotisos ,pueden curar a yanniel-san …,

-willis: ohh es cierto ,asi como mis poderes de digihumano …

-tai y el resto: poderes de sacerdotiso ¿?

-yolei: pero …de que hablan ¿?

-cody: que pasa con eso?

-izzy: si ,que significa eso ¿? No entiendo nada ….

-ken: verán esque sucede que .- ahí les resume toda la historia de los sacerdotisos ,asi como que ken es el sacerdotiso de la oscuridad ,hikari la del sol ,Davis del atardecer y yanniel la del amanecer ,la historia los deja impactados a todos los presentes.-

-tai y los demás: que ¿?!

-yolei: todo eso es cierto ¿?!

-ken: si ,se que puede sonar una locura pero es la verdad …

-kari: wow ,no puedo creerlo ….

-willis: y si Davis y ken son sacerdotisos entonces tienen poderes curativos ,por lo tanto pueden ayudar a yanie-san ….

-davis: .-se limpia las lagrimas tratando de calmarse.- muy bien ….entonces si es asi entonces ,ichijouji ,willis ,hagamoslo

-ken y willis: si ¡!

Ahí los 3 ponen sus manos cerca de yanniel y esta comienzan a brillar ,como señal de que los poderes curativos estaban funcionando y ,la mayoría de las heridas de la pequeña scruce estaban siendo sanadas .

-yanniel: fun…ciona …me estoy empezando a sentir bien ….-agarrando el tono normal.-

-floramon: yanniel ….-alegrandose .-

-yanniel: pero hika-chan aun .- viendo como combate la rubia.- que alguien la detenga ….por favor …no me gusta lo que estoy viendo chicos :c

-tai: yo la detendré ¡! Te entiendo yanniel yo tampoco soporto verla asi ,ire a detenerla ¡!.-

-kari: noo ¡! Espera hermano ¡!

-izzy: tai espera es peligroso ¡!

-matt: pero en que estas pensando ¿!

-sora y los demás: tai ¡!

Pero el moreno de pelos alborotados hizo caso omiso ,corrió hacia donde estaba la feroz batalla entre hermanas ,aprovecho que hikari se detuvo un momento y tratando de abrasarla por detrás ( como lo hizo yanniel en el mar de la oscuridad ) .

-tai: hikari por favor detente ¡! Con esto solo te estas lastimando mas y mas ,no puedes seguir asi ,yanniel ya se esta recuperando pero ya no siguas asi por favor ,además de que nos estás asustando a mi y a los demás ¡! Por favor escuchame ¡!

Pero en ese momento hikari estaba muy violenta y pudo detectar el olor de agumon en tai y lo considero una amenaza y con sus garras rasguno muy fuertemente al mayor de los kamiya.

-tai: aaaaaaahhhh ¡! Me dolio ¡!

-kari: hermano ¡!

-Matt y tk : tai ¡!

.-izzy y los demas: oh no tai ¡!

Ahí greymon y los demás terminaban de derrotar a los digimons malos cuando vieron lo sucedido con tai .

-greymon: tai ¡!

Ahí greymon volvió a ser agumon y corri donde estaba su compañero .

-agumon: tai ¡! Tai ¡! Estas bien ¿? –ya con el.-

-tai: a….agumon …-algo mal .-

-mimi: como pudo hacer eso ¿?

-sora: esto es horrible ¡! Pobre tai …..

-mimi: .-se enoja.- se que esta en un estado que no puede controlar.-dice triste.- …pero eso no es de amigos ¡! Si hace eso entonces no es nuestra amiga T.T.-decia comenzando a llorar por hikari y tai.- hay que detenerla y ayudarla a volver a la normalidad, si eso significa usar la fuerza ,togemon ¡!

-togemon: ataque de espinas ¡! .- ataca a hikari y recibe parte del ataque .-

-airi ((pensando: es mi oportunidad ¡! )) hades ¡! .

\- ahí aparece una espada de color violeta oscuro con negro la cual es capaz de causar rafagas de viento lo suficientemente rapidas y finas como para cortar lo que toque ,asi que aprovecho de hikari se lamia sus heridas y estaba siendo atraída por la sangre humana de tai y corrió hacia donde ella estaba y la ataca ferozmente encajandole la espada en su hermana sayonji ,dejándola demasiado herida de gravedad ,lo cual hace que hikari se desmaye por la perdida de sangre ,aquella escena dejo aterrorisados a todos los presentes ,en especial ken,willis ,yanniel e evemon ,asi como tai y matt .,asi como a hikari se le desaparecen su orejas y colas saliendo del estado jashin volviendo a ser la misma,asi como la espada de ella desaparece.

-willis: oh no ¡!

-ken: no puede ser ¡!

-yanniel: hika-chan!

-evemon: hikari ¡!

-tai: hi….kari …..-aun algo dolido .-

-matt: no es posible ….no es cierto …

-davis: perdió ….hikari ….perdio la pelea ….

-airi: muajajajajajaja ….ahora si ,mi "querida" hermana quedo bien muerta ….sabia que no podría perder …mi estrategia fue cierta ….muy bien vaporomon ,ahora si vámonos ….- se retira del lugar .-

-vaporomon: lastima que no púdimos "jugar" esta vez onee-sama ,pero para la próxima vez ten por seguro que terminaras como izumy-san .- ahí se retira junto a airi .-

-airi: pero primero –se detiene y con sus poderes activa una habilidad única que ella tiene ,la cual consiste en robar energía vital de otros ( en este caso roba la de hikari ) para asi recuperarse ella misma de forma rápida y edifica sus heridas,luego se da la media vuelta y sigue caminando alejándose de los demás.-

Airi con sus poderes habre un portal y tanto ella como vaporomon entran en el y el portal se cierra desapareciendo,ahí los chicos y los digimons fueron todos ( yanniel camino como pudo con ayuda de Davis y willis ) y fueron a ver como se encontraba la ojiverde.

-ken: oh no –la toma en brazos .- hikari ….hikari ¡! .-comienza a llorar.- hikari ….por que ¿? Mira que te han hecho …-la abraza.-

-wormmon: ken :c

-evemon: ichijouji-kun ,no se ponga asi ,puedo sentir que hikari aun sigue con vida…

-willis: en serio lo esta evemon ¿?

-joe: -revisa los latidos cardiacos de hikari.- es cierto ,a pesar de la heridas tan graves sigue con vida ,.

-evemon: por lo que vi lo que airi hizo fue que le robo parte de su energía vital para curarse a si misma .

-kari: que cruel …..

-cody: entonces no hay nada que hacer ¿?...

-evemon:hay una forma ,de debido a que hikari no puede recuperarse de heridas profundas ella sola ,necesita la ayuda de un digihumano o de un sacerdotiso para cerrar la herida por dentro ,de lo contrario moriría por perdida de sangre masiva …

-davis: que ¿? Hikari …

-ken:….. puede morir ¿?

-evemon: asi esi ,solo un digihumano puro puede curarla ,de lo contrario uno hibrido o un sacerdotiso tendría que hacerlo con un conjunto de 3 personas o mas pero pueden quedar débiles debido a que la habilidad curativa es brindarle energía vital a alguien mas para sanarlo y el cuerpo es apoyado por los poderes para recuperar la energía perdida ….

-ken: ese es el caso ¿?

-evemon: asi es …

/ con dagomon /

-airi: -ya llegando .- finalmente …finalmente le he vencido

-dagomon: veo que su estrategia no fallo esta ve airi-sama…

-airi: si ,he obtenido mi venganza…finalmente …la he obtenido

Mientras con los elegidos vieron que hikari estaba demasiado mal ,por lo joe propuso que volvieran todos al mundo humano para revisarla mejor ,todos se ponen dea cuerdo,matt carga a hikari en su espalda y todos corren de regreso al portal ,todos entran ( agumon y los otros digimon de los mayores se quedan en el digimundo para ver si seguían pasando mas destrosos, todos volvieron a la casa de izzy y ahí joe la reviso mejor ,y todos se quedaron espantados al ver que la herida se empezaba a " pudrir" ,por lo que deciden ir a llevarla al hospital ,todos salen ,llegan al hospital y ahí la llevan con un doctor ,mientras revisaban a hikari ,todos se quedaron en la sala de esperas hasta que el doctor llega .

-ken: doctor …diganos como esta hikari ¿?

-doctor: la herida que recibió es grave,pero estense tranquilos,ella estará bien ya que esa herida cicatrizara y estará bien dentro de 3 meses..

-ken: 3 meses ¿? Eso es mucho ….

-yanniel: pero lo importante es que hika-chan estará bien ,que bueno es saber eso ...

-doctor: pero ahora necesita descansar porque por lo que vimos tiene poca energía en este momento ,es todo …

-ken: muchas gracias doctor …..

-doctor: bueno justo en este momento es la hora de las visitas,si gustan pasar a verla ,de encuentra por esta habitación .- indicándoles donde.-

-yanniel: yo quiero ir a verla primero ,ohh …perdón ken-san ,se que es tu novia …

-ken: no te preocupes yanniel-san ,anda ve …

-yanniel: de acuerdo .- ahí camina hacia la habitación de hikari con un poco de ayuda de yolei y kari ,ya que seguía un poco débil pero ya no como antes..-

-ken: Davis ,podemos hablar en privado ¿?

-davis: amm…claro …

Ahí los 2 salieron afuera del hospital para que nadie los escuchara ,pero ahí willis se quedo intrigado sobre lo que decidió seguirlos …

-willis: disculpen ire por agua ,ya regreso …

-cody: eh willis ….

-willis: estare bien ,ya regreso ..

-yolei: de …acuerdo ….

/ con Davis y ken/

-davis: que pasa ichijouji ¿?

-ken: Davis ,no podemos dejar las cosas asi ,lo que le hicieron tanto a hikari como a yanniel-san fue un acto cobarde …debemos vengarnos de airi y de ese otro digimon que tiene por secuaz ,el que creo esa tal poción que uso con hikari y los digimons .

-davis: si ,….si tienes mucha razón ,no pude proteger a tiempo ,si lo hubiera hecho quizá ella …..,bueno tu sabes ,lo bueno esque pudimos ayudarla pero aun asi ,eso que le hizo airi ….no se lo perdonare …..

-ken: yo tampoco le perdonare lo que le hizo a hikari ,por su culpa esta aquí en el hospital ,pudo haber muerto ¡!

-davis: tanto yan-chan como hikari pudieron aver muerto ,lo bueno esque no fue asi ,pero esto no se quedara asi ….juro que me vengare ….sea lo que sea que tramen airi y ese digimon secuaz suyo ….lo no lograran …..

-ken: entonces estas conmigo ¿?- le da la mano.-

-davis: por supuesto .- le agarra la mano con la suya .-

Pero mientras los 2 buenos amigos hablan todo eso ,willis quien los siguió ,escucho lo que ambos hablaron sobre sus deseos de venganza…

-willis: -escondido..- ((pensando: que ¿? …..ichijouji-san y Davis planean vengarse por lo de izu-chan y yanie-san ¿? …pero que iran a tramar para su venganza?))

Ya después de ahí …..

CONTINUARA….


	32. cap32: hikari es secuestrada

cap.32 ** hikari es secuestrada , peleas en el mundo humano **

ya despues de ahi que los 2 buenos amigos : motomiya e ichijouji terminasen de hablar ,tanto willis como ellos regresan con los demas en la sala de espera ,mientras eso pasaba con yanniel que fue a la habitacion con ayuda de yolei y kari donde estaba hikari .

/ con las chicas/

-hikari: -despertando.- eh ? pero ...que paso ?.- ahi tocan su puerta.- ah..adelante ...

-yanniel: .-le habre la puerta kari.- hika-chan ...

-hikari: ya...yanie-chan pero que paso ? y en donde estamos ?

-yanniel: estamos en el hospital y no recuerdas nada ?

-hikari: no ,apenas recuerdo algo .-ahi comienza a tener recuerdos borrosos sobre lo que paso .- apenas recuerdo ..algo y dime ...por que yolei y kari te sostienen...?

-yanniel: digamos que tuve un accidente pero descuida ,estoy mejor ...-ahi les habla a yolei y kari .- pueden retirarse chicas ...gracias .-les sonrie.-

-yolei: pero podras caminar sola ?

-yanniel: si ,descuida ,estoy un poco mejor ...

-kari: de acuerdo ,te esperaremos con los demas afuera ...

ahi yolei y kari dejan solas a hika y yanie,esta ultima se sienta en un lado de la cama de la rubia .

-yanniel: dime ...como te sientes ? estas bien ?

-hikari: estoy algo cansada ,hace unos momentos salio una enfermera y dijo que me estoy recuperando algo rapido .

-yanniel: que bueno escuchar eso !.-se alegra.- ,veras que pronto estaras mejor hika-chan ..

-hikari: eso espero ...a proposito ...estas bien ? es decir ,lo ultimo que recuerdo esque airi te ataco y de ahi ya no recuerdo nada .

-yanniel: descuida,me siento un poco mejor ,de no haber sido por dai-kun y ken-san con sus poderes curativos de sacerdotisos no se que hubiera sido de mi .

-hikari: menos mal ...me alegro que estes bien ,.-dice mientras sonrie.-.

-yanniel: gracias ,.-le dice de igual manera.-

ahi en ese momento se empieza a sentir un templor en la habitacion ,lo cual extraño a las chicas .

-hikari: eh ? pero que esta pasando ?

-yanniel: no lo se .-sin comprender lo que pasa.-

ahi en ese momento yolei regresa a la habitacion acompañada de willis y evemon,la peli-lila estaba muy asustada .

-willis: chicas hay problemas !

-yanniel: que pasa willis ?

-hikari: hay un sismo ?!

-yolei: peor ! ,ahora que regresamos con los demas a la sala de espera vimos que empezo a temblar y vimos por las ventanas del hospital que hay un enorma dragon que aparecio en la ciudad !

-yanniel: ohh ,entonces .- se para como puede.- hay que ir detenerlo ! hikari por favor quedate ,nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar que esta pasando ,regresare pronto ...willis por favor quedate con hikari ..

-willis: claro ...

ahi el willis e evemon se queda en la habitacion con su prima ,mientras yolei y yanniel ( ella caminando como pudo ) fueron hacia donde los demas y de ahi todos salieron hacia afuera ,para cuando salen ahi se dan cuenta de que aquel dragon de trataba de un digimon poderoso.

-kari : ese dragon es ...

-tk:... un digimon .

-matt: y por lo que veo es poderoso ,entonces nosotros sin nuestros emblemas no podemos tai,yo ni demas hacer mucho ...ademas gabumon y los demas siguen en el digimundo .

-davis: tai-sempai y ustedes tal vez no ,pero ken y nosotros si .

-ken: davis ..digievolucion DNA!

-davis: si !

-yolei: kari vamos tambien !

-kari: si !

-tk: cody andando !

-cody: si !

Se se activan las evoluciones .

-demiveemon: demiveemon digivolves aaaa…..veemon ¡! ,veemon digivolves aaaa….x-veemon ¡!

-wormmon: wormmon digivolves aaaa…..stingmon ¡!

-poromon: poromon digivolves aaaa….. hawkmon !,hawkmon digivolves aaaa…..aquilamon !

-upamon:upamon digivolves aaaa…armadillomon ! ,armadillomon digivolves aaa….ankylomon!

-patamon: patamon digivolves aaa…..angemon !

-x-veemon: x-veemon !

-stingmon: stingmon !

-los 2 juntos : DNA digivolves aaaaa…palidramon !

-aquilamon: aquilamon ¡!

-gatomon: gatomon ¡!

-los2 juntos: DNA digivolves aaa…silphymon ¡!

-ankylomon: ankylomon ¡!

-angemon : angemon ¡!

-los 2 juntos: DNA digivolves aaaaa…..shakkoumon ¡!

Ahí los 3 digimons comienzan a convatir aquel digimon .

-paildramon: super ataque ¡!

-silphymon: espera de energía ¡!

-shakkoumon: visión fulmiante ¡!

En parte esos ataques le hicieron daño a aquel dragon pero aun seguía en pie el mismo ,y para empeorar las cosas en ese momento aparece de la nada un segundo digimon cuya apareciencia era la de una serpiente de color negro con con lava en su cuerpo ,la cual comeinza a acosasionar problemas para los elegidos .

-cody: miren eso ¡!

-mimi: rayos ¡! Otro digimon ¡!

-izzy: y ahora que ¿?

-sora: como detendrán a ese otro ¿?

-davis: habra que evolucionar a paildramon para combaritlos a ambos ,ichijouji ¡!

-ken: si ¡!

Se activa la evolución de paildramon a imprerialdramon .

-paildramon: paildramon digivolves aaaaa…imperialdramon!

Ahi imperialdramon combatio a la serpiernte mientras silphymon y shakkoumon conbatian al dragon ,ellos usaron todas sus energias pero aun asi estos 2 digimons malvados los superaban en fuerza ,asi que los chicos pensaban en que podrían hacer ,mientras eso pasaba hikari miraba todo lo ocurrido por la ventana de la habitación del hospital .

-hikari: oh no ,por lo que veo la situación es terrible ¡! No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada ,debo ir a ayudarlos ¡! .-se intenta levantar de la cama pero willis la detiene.- wa…Wallace ¿?

-willis: lo siento izu-chan pero en el estado en que te encuentras no puedes ir a pelear ,debes descanzar para recuperarte ….

-hikari: pero ….no puedo quedarme aquí mientras mi amigos pelean ,ellos podrían necesitar mi ayuda ,,,

-willis: lo se ,yo tambien estoy preocupado por ellos pero te repito que si haces esfuerzos eso te debilitara otra vez y estas en estado de recuperación …

-hikari: pero …..-suspira.- de acuerdo ,pero eso si ,.- le habla a evemon.- evemon por favor ve con los demás y ayudalos como puedas…

-evemon: tranquila hikari ,lo hare .- ahí el digimon zorro va donde la ventana y salta en ella ,ahí mientras estaba en el aire digievoluciona..- evemon digivolves aaaa…..kusurumon ¡!

Ahí el digimon va donde los chicos y llega con ellos ,los demás se extrañaron,pero ahí kusurumon les explica que hikari le pidió que los ayudara en la batalla ,entonces ellos entienden y el digimon zorro de 9 colas se une a la batalla,pero mientras eso pasaba ,todo lo sucedió estaba siendo observado por dagomon a través de su ya conocido espejo .

/con dagomon/

-dagomon:-mirando todo.-vaya vaya ,al parecer la princesa izumy sigue con viva ,al parecer airi-sama no logro matarla como creo hacerlo ,bien si sus patéticos amigos son tan fuertes para combatir a 2 de los digimons que envie al mundo humano ,no estaría mal enviar a un tercero …-se voltea hacia atrás donde se encontraba una gran jaula con forma de cueva.- sal de ahi y combate de esos mocosos elegidos ¡! .- ahí con sus poderes habrá la jaula y de ahí sale un tercer dragon pero este era mas grande y de color rojo con negro ,ahí dagomon con sus poderes habre un portal que conducía donde estaba la pelea ,y ahí el tercer dragon sabiendo cual era su deber entro al portal y este se cierra .- veamos como pueden contra tres poderosos digimons ,no tendrán oportunidad alguna …muajajajajajajajj ¡!.

Mientras de regreso en el mundo humano ahí el tercer digimon aparece donde estaba siendo llevada a cabo la batalla ,la aparición del tercer digimon dejo soprendidos a todos los prensentes ,.

-mimi: buaa….pero que es eso ¿?.-dijo incredula ante lo que ella miraba .-

-joe: otro…otro digimon ¿?! Pero de donde salio ¿!

-matt: pero de que se trata todo esto ¿?!

-davis: sea como sea hay que combatirlo tambien ¡!.-dijo decidido.-

Ahí el tercer digimon fue directamente donde estaban los elegidos ,y comenzó a atacarlos ,los chicos lograron esquivar aquel ataque .

-kari: pero ….por que nos ataca?!

-yolei: que trata de hacer ¿?!

Ahí siguió atacándolos ,mientras eso pasaba,hikari y willis miraban todo por la ventana .

-willis: oh no ¡! Los chicos ¡!

-hikari: por esto es que no puedo quedarme aquí ¡!,aun siestoy mal debo ir a ayudarlos .- ahí antes de que willis pudiera detenerla ,la ojiverde logra salir de la cama y salio del la habitación ,después salio del hospital ,el rubio la persiguió en caso de que aun por las heridas que ella tenia fuera desmayarse por el cansancio .

-willis: -persiguiendo a hikari.- hikari ¡!...espera es peligroso ¡! Hikari ¡!

De regreso con los chicos ,los digimons seguían peleando constantemente y no podían proteger a sus compañeros humanos ,mientras ellos sufrieron daños ( aunque no tan graves ) de los ataques del tercer digimon ,y cuando este iba lanzar otro ataque mas hacia ellos ,en ese momento aparece hikari y pone enfrente de todos sus amigos y con la única fuerza que tenia crea una barrera protegiendo a sus amigos de aquel ataque del digimon dragon ,lo cual deja sorprendidos a los chicos .

-yolei: chicos miren ¡!

-cody: es hikari ¡!

-yanniel: hika-chan ¡!

-tanemon: -en la mochila de yanniel.- hikari-san …..

-ken: hikari ….-sorprendido.-

-hikari: chi ….chicos .-algo débil por usar su única energía y por el cansancio se desmaya y la barrera desaparece .

-willis: -llegando.- oh no ¡! Hikari ¡!

-yanniel: willis ¡! Que paso con hikari ¿?!

-willis: -llegando.- intente detenerla pero ella es mas rápida que yo …

-joe : -revisa a hikari.- esta muy débil …debe regresar al hospital ..

-willis: yo la llevare de regreso …..disculpenme por no haberla podido detener …

-ken: willis….

-yanniel: yo ire contigo a llevarla de regreso..-ahí les habla a los demás.- ire con willis a llevar hika-chan ..

-davis: de acuerdo …

Ahí el rubio y la castaña llevan como pueden a hikari de regreso al hospital mientras losdemas seguían combatiendo ,ya cuando la llevaron de regreso a la habitación del hospital ,ya ahí .

-willis: -acostando a hikari.- listo …asi estará bien .

-terriermon: -desde la mochila de willis.- en serio estará bien ella ¿?

-yanniel: yo me quedare cuidarla esta vez willis …

-willis : que ¿? Estas segura ¿? Si es por lo de antes de verdad yo lo siento ..-lo interrumpe la castaña.-

-yanniel: no ,no es eso willis ….creeme hiciste lo que pudiste.-le sonrie.- ,gracias pero creo que yo debo cuidarla esta vez,tu ve a apoyar a los chicos , tanemon ¡!.

-tanemon: -saca su cabeza de la mochila de yanniel.- si yanniel …

-yanniel: como hikari no esta en condiciones para hacer que kusurumon y tu como kiwimon hagan la evolución DNA ,tendras que pelear como lilamon ,de acuerdo ¿?

-tanemon: si yanniel ..

-willis: terriermon ,tu ve con tanemon a pelear tambien …

-terriermon:- sale de la mochila de willis.- entendido willis ..

Ahí los 2 digimons salen de por la ventana mientras willis y yanniel alzaban sus digivices para evolucionar a sus digimons ..

-terriermon: terriermon digivolves aaa….gargomon ¡!

-tanemon: tanemon digivolves aaa….floramon ¡! ,floramon ultradigivolves aaa…..lilamon ¡!

Ahí ambos fueron con los demás y combatieron a los 3 digimons malvado como podían .

-yanniel: bien willis ,tu ve con los demás .yo me quedare aquí …

-willis:esta bien yanie-san ,cuida bien a izu-chan ..

Ahí el rubio de la habitación ,dejando a las chicas solas …

-yanniel: vas a recuperarte pronto hika-chan ,vamos se fuerte …

/ con dagomon/

-dagomon: -mirando por el espejo ..- jajajaj que escena tan conmovedora …

-airi:-aparece.- veo que te gustan esas escenas no?

-dagomon: airi-sama ,en donde se había metido ahora ¿?

-airi: pues lamento no haberte informado .-sarcasticamente.- pero tuve que ir a a traer a alguien que podría reemplezar a shadow e incluso ,hacer el trabajo mejor que ella ..

-dagomon: que ¿? De que esta hablando ¿?...espere un momento…acaso se refiere a que usted...?

-airi: .-lo interrumpe.- asi es ,traje de otro de los amigos de mi hermana ,pero de otra dimensión y le he infestado el alma de pura oscuridad…

-dagomon: y de quien se trata esta vez airi-sama ¿?

-airi: de trata nada mas ni nada menos que de el .- ahí aparece ante ellos un ken ichijoui de otra dimensión pero su color de cabello era de color gris oscuro ,asi como sus ojos rojos ,y vestia de un suerter negro y pans negro claro ,con una camisa de color gris claro .- te prensento a darknessken

-dagomon: vaya,veo que usted es muy perseverante ….puede ser útil …-ahí se le ocurre una idea.- y ya se que tarea asignarle .- se acerca donde estaban airi y darknessken .- tu misión .- le habla a darknessken.- será la siguiente: ir al mundo humano y secuestrar a la princesa izumy .- le lleva con donde el espejo y le muesta la imagen de hikari inconsiente en la cama del hospital, .- es a ella a quien debes de secuestrar y traerla hasta aquí para asi poder probar la poción que hice de la anterior pero mejorada …..y ella es la mejor candidata …has entendido ¿?

-darknessken: si ,lo he entendido….

-dagomon: entonces .- le habre un portal.- ve y traela …aah una cosa mas ,si alguien interfiere e impide que te acerques a ella ,hazlo a un lado .

-darknessken: si ,asi lo hare ….- ahí el chico entra al portal que lo conducía al hospital al mundo humano ,una vez que que el chico entra al portal ,este se cierra .

-dagomon: usted cree que ese humano no nos fallara como lo hizo shadow ¿?

-airi: tu solo observa y espera…..

/ en el mundo humano ,en el hospital,frenta la habitación de hikari./

-darkness: secuestrar a la princesa izumy …y llevarla con dagomon y airi-sama …..asi lo hare .- ahí habrá la puerta ,lo cual llama la atención de yanniel .-

-yanniel: oh ….- mira al ken malvado y por un momento lo confunde con ken.- ohh ken-san ..que pasa? crei que estabas con los demás combatiendo a esos digimons …..que ocurre…..?.-ahí darknessken no responde .- oye …estas bien ¿? Que tienes ¿? Y… cuando te cambiaste de atuendo ¿?...y el color de tu cabello se ve mas oscuro? ..y ….ahi lo mira a los ojos .- ken ….que le paso a tu ojos ¿? Usas pupi-lentes?.-decia extrañada.- …..

-darknessken: no …...-con mirada seria.-

-yanniel: -confundida.- eh ¿?

-Darknessken: no se trata de eso …..no soy el ken tu crees que soy …..

-yanniel: eh ¿ pero que estas hablando ¿?...-ahí mira detallamente y mira como una especia de aura azul marino lo rodea.- espera un momento …yo he visto eso antes….el cambio de ropa .el de color de cabello y ojos ,y esa aura azul .-ahi cambia suexpresion aun impactada.-…..es lo mismo que .- ahí recuerda a shadowyanniel.- tu no es eres ken ¡! Quien eres tu ¿?!

-darknessken: me llamo darknessken …..soy el ken ichijouji de otra dimensión y he venido por la princesa izumy …

-yanniel: oh no entonces ..lo sabia ¡! Es lo mismo que con shadowyanniel ¡! ,pero para que quieres a hika-chan ¿?!

-darknessken: eso no es de tu incumbencia ¡! Entregame a la princesa ¡!

-yanniel: eso nunca ¡!.- dijo molesta.- Primero tendras que pasar sobre mi ,kurayami ¡! .-aparece su espada y corre hacia donde estaba el chico ,le lanza una ataque pero este lo esquiva tanto el ataque como a ella.- pero que ¿? ….

-darknessken: asi ¿? Toma esto ¡! .- ahí el chico la golpea fuertemente en la cabeza a la castaña.-

-yanniel: aaahhh ¡!-grita de dolor y cae al suelo donde se vuelve a golpear ,ahí su espada desaparece.- au….auch …me …duele mucho …ay ¡!-ahí en el suelo muy débil y dolida por el golpe mira como darknessken va donde hikari y la carga en brazos mientras ahí mira que se abre otro portal en la habitación .- no …..no te la lleves …no ¡!

-darknessken: -con hikari inconsiente en brazos.- ahora toda la humanidad que tanto odio desaparecerá junto a este mundo .-entra al portal y este desaparece.-

-yanniel: -en el suelo lastimada.- no ….hi….hika-chan .-ahí queda inconsiente .-

Mientras con los elegidos ,poco después de que darknessken desapareciera con hikari en brazos ,la serpiente y los 2 dragones contra quienes combatian los elegidos desaparecieron de pronto de la batalla ,lo cual dejo tanto a los digimons como a los elegidos confundidos .

-matt: eh? Pero …que paso ¿?

-cody: que sucedió ¿?

-sora: esos digimons desaparecieron ¡!

-joe: pero como ¿?!

-ken: esto es extraño ….

-kari: muy extraño …..

Ahí los digimons vuelven a estado normal ,y van con los chicos .

-demiveemon: Davis viste eso ¿?

-davis: todo lo vimos demiveemon …

-patamon: tk ….

-tk: lo se patamon ….

-gatomon: kari ….

-kari: nosotros tampoco entendemos gatomon…

-terriermon: willis ….que crees que paso ¿?

-willis: todos estamos igual de confundidos …

-izzy: bien ,si ya no hay peligro aquí entonces que lo mejor será ir a ver como sigue hikari .

-davis: es cierto ….tiene razón izzy además .- ahí hasta ese momento nota la ausencia de yanniel.- y yan-chan ¿?

-willis: ella se quedo a cuidar a izu-chan ..

-evemon: entonces si ,vayamos con ellas …

-los demás: si ¡!

Ahí todos los demás van de regreso al hospital y miran que la pequeña yanniel estaba en la sala de espera siendo atendida por una enfermera quien le estaba vendando la cabeza ( en la parte donde se golpeo ) ,y cuando termina ,la enfermera se retira ,esa escena extraño y preocupo aun mas a los chicos sobre que pudo haber pasado para que la vendaran en la cabeza .

-tanemon:yanniel ¡! –va con ella y salta a sus brazos .-

-yanniel: ta…tanemon que paso con los digimons de alla afuera ¿?

-tanemon: estábamos combatiendolos cuando de repente desaparecieron ….

-yanniel: ehh ¿? Pero como ¿?

-tanemon: no lo sabemos ,eso tambien nos pareció raro …

-davis: yan-chan ¡! –llegando junto los demás.-

-yanniel: chicos ¡!

-davis: yan-chan que te paso? Por que estas vendada de la cabeza? Estas bien ¿?-preocupado por ella.-

-evemon: donde esta hikari ¿?

-willis: quien la esta cuidando?

-yanniel: etto…..yo …

-ken: yanniel-san…

-yanniel: -comienza a llorar.-perdonenme ….no pude protegerla…

-tai: eh ¿? Pero de hablas ¿?

-kari: que paso ¿?

Ahí la pequeña castaña les cuena todo lo que ocurrido con hikari y darknessken ,lo cual deja en shock a los chicos ,sobre todo a ken .

-ken: que ¿? Dime que no es verdad ¡! Dime que no cierto ¿? Un "yo" de otro universo de la llevo ¿?!

-yolei: ken ,tranquilo ,los demás nos están viendo …

-willis: si calmate ken…

-ken: como quieren que me calme si de nuevo se llevaron a hikari ¡!

-wormmon: ken... .-precupado por su amigo.-

-ken: yanniel-san ,como lo permitiste ¿?!

-yanniel: esque yo no quería ,lo intente evitar pero …ese otro ken era mas fuerte yo .-llorando.-

-ken: no es posible ¡!

-davis: ichijouji ,ya calmate ¡! Yan-chan no tuvo la culpa ¡!,ella hizo lo que pudo ,y si ese otro ken tenia esas características entonces es como shadowyanniel ….

-yanniel: dai-kun .- tratando de calmarse.-

-ken: tienes razón Davis….yanniel-san perdóname ….esque yo ….-tratando de calmarse.-

-yanniel: esta bien ken ….entiendo como estas ..yo tambien me siento impotente ….

-evemon: hikari…a donde se la habran llevado ¿?

-ken: -llorando.- hikari ….

/ con hikari /

-hikari:-despertando.- eh ….pero …..-mira a su alrededor .- pero que ¿? .- mira que esta encadenada.- pero que demonios ¿?!

-dagomon: -aparece.- nos volvemos a ver princesa izumy….

-hikari: que ¿?! Tu otra vez ¿?! Ahora que quieres ¿?! Por que estoy encadenada ¿?! Te exijo que me sueltes ¡!.-furiosa.-

-dagomon: -se empieza a reir.- jajajajajajajajajajajajaj …..que buena broma ….usted cree que la liberare asi de fácil ¿? No ,esta muy equivocada ,la traje hasta aquí para probar mi poción mejorada y para eso .- chasquea los dedos .- darknessken …..!

-hikari: da…darknessken ¿? Pero de quien hablas ¿?

-dagomon: ahora lo sabras ….

Ahí aparece darknessken con un frasco en manos que contenía la versión mejorada de la poción y se dirigía a hikari.

-hikari: eh ¿? Ken-chan ¿?!

-dagomon: este no es el ken ichijouji de tu dimensión ,este es de otra dimensión ,y paso por el mismo procedimiento que shadow para verse como ahora es.

-hikari: que ¿? Pero como te atreves ¿?! Solo a un cobarde se le ocurre usar a otras personas para hacer el trabajo sucio de uno ¡!

-dagomon:.-sinicamente.- por favor ,no trates de alagarme ,eso que mencionas ,es mi trabajo después de todo ,bueno,sin mas que decir .-se dirige a darkness ken.- dale la poción .-

-darkness ken : si ,mi señor ….

Ahí el chico malo se dirige hacia hikari ,la rubia intenta liberarse de la cabeza pero era en vano su esfuerzo ,ahí el joven se acerca donde hikari y le pone el frasco en la boca ,hikari intenta oponerse a beber la poción ,pero termina bebiéndola ,lo cual como consecuencia cambia de aspecto una vez mas pero esta vez su apariencia cambia a la de un zorro de 9 colas de color blanco con las puntas de las colas y de las orejas negras,sus ojos se hacen violeta oscuro y le aparece el símbolo de la sacerdotisa del sol en la frente de color negro,asi como tiene negras la parte inferior de las patas y alrededor de los ojos tambien …

-darknessken: el experimento volvió a ser un éxito mi señor ….-le hace una reverencia,.-

-dagomon: excelente ….ahora ….veamos que tal pueden los niños elegidos contra la parte mas oscura de su querida amiga ….

Ya entonces …..

CONTINUARA …..


	33. cap33: yami no kitsune aparece

cap.33 ** yami no kitsune aparece ,ayudemos a hika-chan **

ya entonces en el mundo real mas tarde esa noche los elegidos deciden ir todos a la residencia kamiya para preguntarse que hacer ante la situacion y el por que se llevarian a hikari.

/ en la residencia kamiya ,habitacion de tai y kari /

-ken: esto no es posible ...-llorando.- por que ? por que otro "yo" se la llevaria ? para que ? de que se trata toda esta escoria ?!

-davis: debes calmarte ichijouji ,asi no conseguiras nada ...

-wormmon: si ken ,debes calmarte ...

-ken: como esperan que me calme ?! si no sabemos en donde rayos pueda esta hikari y para que se la llevarian?

-wormmon: ken ...

-yanniel: ken-san ...yo te entiendo ...yo me siento igual de inpotente porque no pude defenderla ...y no puedo dejar de culparme por eso ..pero ese otro ken era mas fuerte que yo ,el tenia la misma fuerza que shadowyanniel ,pero es verdad que debes calmarte porque con desesperarte no conseguiras que hika-chan regrese .

-willis: es verdad lo que dice yanie-san ...debemos mantener la cordura ..

-mimi: me pregunto si habra alguien detras de todo esto ...

-izzy: yo igual ...

en ese momento el celular de ken comienza a sonar .

-ken: quien podria ser en un momento como este ? .- toma su celular y mira que se trataba de alice ( la hermana mayor de hikari ) .- es alice !

-los demas: alice ?

-willis: es la hermana mayor de hikari ...

-cody: ohh es cierto ,hikari-san nos hablo de ella una vez...

-ken: .-contesta la llamada.- moshi moshi ...?

-alice:.-en linea.- ichijouji-san,...me puedes decir porque hikari tomo "esa forma" ?

el peliazul no entendio el motivo de esa frase pero ahi por sugerencia de izzy puso el celular en altavoz y todos escucharon

-ken: perdon pero a que se refiere con eso ?

-alice: he podido sentir la presencia de hikari ( n/a: ya que es digihumana tambien ) pero la presencia de hikari siento que esta corrompida ...

-ken: que ? a que se refiere con " corrompida"? lo siento pero no entiendo

-alice: la presencia de hikari no es la misma sino la de yami no kitsune! ,como lo permitiste ichijouji-san ?!

eso deja extrañados a todos los presentes ...

-izzy: perdon ,pero que es" yami no kitsune" ?

pero antes de que alice les contestara a la pregunta ,la llamada se corta ,ahi luego los demas miran a willis en estado de shock .

-yanniel: oye willis que te pa ...?

pero antes de que la castaña terminara la pregunta ahi de repente la luz se fue no solo en la casa sino en toda la ciudad y afuera en la calle se empiezan a escuchar ruidos asi como tambien se sintio que el piso temblaba ,todos extrañados deciden mirar por la ventana para saber que es lo que estaba pasando y miran a un zorro blanco con toques de negro de 9 colas de tamaño enorme ,( se trataba claro de hikari corrompida ),lo cual deja a willis totalmente sin habla y muy aterrado ,.ahi todos los elegidos le comienzan a preguntar por que estaba asi .

-mimi: willis que tienes ? que te pasa ?

-matt: que te sucede ?

-tai: dinos ...

-sora: que te sucede ?

-joe:habla ...

-izzy; willis acaso sabes que es esa criatura ?

pero el rubio aun aterrorizado no contesta a las preguntas ,pero apenas logra decir algo ..

-willis: .-entre voz cortada ,temblorosa y con miedo.- ya...yami no.. kitsune ...

-davis:.- se enfada. y grita.- dejate de tonterias ! y dinos que es "yami no kitsune" ?!

ahi el rubio ojiazul se deja caer al suelo de rodillas sin quitar la vista de hikari por la ventana y responde entre cortado .

-willis: -hablando entrecortado.- es...es hikari ...y ...a la vez ..no ...

ahi los chicos se sorprenden.

-matt: a que te refieres?.-confundido.-

-willis: veran: como sabran que una parte de hikari es un digimon ,"yami no kitsune " es la forma oscura del zorro dorado occidental que hikari posee,hubo una vez que salio y destruyo la mitad del digimundo en una sola noche hasta que los 4 reyes de las 4 naciones del digimundo lo encerraron en el cuerpo de una decendiente de los kurusugawa y a la muerte del portador todos creyeron que habia desaparecido pero cuando hikari nacio descubrieron que ella lo portada y por eso la sometian a duros entrenamientos ,rituales y tambien esa era la razon por la que ella seria la reina y no airi,.

ahi los chicos se sorprenden .

-yanniel: -impactada..- como todo eso es verdad ?

-ken: no nos estes bromeando !

-willis:no bromearia con eso y mucho menos en una situacion como esta! , esa es la verdad !

-davis:si es asi entonces hay que ir a detenerla !

-los demas ( a excepion de ken ,willis y yanniel) si !

ken: ((pensando: hikari ...))

-yanniel: ((pensando: hi-hika-chan ))

ahi los chicos miraron por la ventana que hikari comienza a atacar la ciudad por lo que todos salen y una vez ya afuera donde se estaba llevando a cabo la situacion deciden combatirla pero habia un inconveniente y ese era que tanto ken como yanniel no querian hacerlo por tratarse de hikari .

-kari: como la enfrentaremos ?

-yolei: hay que pensar en una estrategia y rapido!.

-tk: pero como ?

-gatomon: kari permiteme ...

-patamon: a mi tambien tk ..

-poromon: yolei dejame intentar...

-upamon: cody ...

-cody: lo se upamon ...

-ken: yo ...no puedo pelear contra ella ...-decia mal.-

-yanniel: yo tampoco ...porque en fondo ,se trata de hika-chan .-dijo de igual forma.-

-cody: yanniel-oneechan ...

-yolei,kari y tk: yanie-san ...

-tai: nosotros tambien lucharemos ...pero debemos ir al digimundo por agumon y los demas .

-davis: si es asi, anda vallan por ellos ,ya que por lo que veo necesitaremos ayuda .

ahi tai y los otros mayores van de regreso a la residencia kamiya para abrir la puerta de digimundo en la habitacion de los hermanos kamiya ,mientras que los demas se quedan en el sitio de los acotencimientos ,en el mundo humano willis ,ken y yanniel no quieren ir a luchar por lo que davis se queda con ellos ,por mientras ya los elegidos mayores ya llegan en el digimundo y cuando iban a buscar a agumon y los otros se encuentran con alice junto a el señor genai y a agumon y los demas,lo cual deja sorprendidos a los chicos .

-genai: niños elegidos.,tanto tiempo sin verlos..-con una sonrisa.-

-tai: .-soprendidos . se...señor genai ?! y alice ?!

-matt: que hacen aqui ?!

-agumon: tai !.- va con el .-

ahi gabumon y los otros van con sus respectivos compañeros .

-genai: se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y por lo que veo han creido mucho .

-alice: y yo estoy aqui ya que necesitaba algo de ayuda de ustedes y sus digimons para ver si pueden a ayudar a hikari...

-izzy: pero diganos que hace aqui ?

-genai: pues veran ,el motivo por el que estoy aqui es que como ustedes nunca vinieron por sus emblemas y por lo que se me informo que hay problemas con la princesa izumy ,vine a buscar los emblemas que les faltaban a algunos de ustedes ,ya que me informaron que a su amiga mimi ,tk y kari ya se les fue entregados sus emblemas y solo faltan los de tai y los demas ,los cuales tengo aqui en mis manos .- muestra que en su mano hay luces de 5 colores .- sus emblemas pueden serles de gran ayuda en estos momentos,.- ahi las luces salen de la mano de genai y cada una va a parar al pecho de cada uno de los elegidos tomando forma de collar y finalmente tomando la forma de las etiquetas con los emblemas dentro .

-matt: genial ,ahora podemos pelear gabumon ...

-gabumon: que bueno matt !

-biyomon: sora ,ahora podre digievolucionar ...

-sora: asi es ...ahora podremos ayudar ...

-genai: ahora deben regresar y detener a hikari o de lo contrario la tierra sera destruida ...

-alice: yo ire con ustedes ,vere que puedo hacer para ayudar .

-tai: bien ,entonces vamos chicos !

-los demas: si !

ahi tai y lo demas junto alice y los digimons van de regreso al portal por donde entraron y luego regresaron a la habitacion de los hermanos kamiya ,por mientras todo eso pasaba silphymon y shakkoumon combatiendo a hikari con todas sus fuerzas ...

-cody y tk : vamos shakkoumon !

-yolei y kari : tu puedes silphymon !

-siphymon: esfera de energia !

-shakkoumon: discos mortales !

pero hikari continuaba atacandolos ferozmente ,mientras que ken ,willis ,yanniel y davis miraban todo lo sucedido ,cuando en ese momento aparece airi junto a darknessken,lo cual deja sorprendidos a los presentes .

-willis: es airi !

-yanniel: ese es ...ese es el otro ken que se llevo a hika-chan !

-davis: que ? asi que ...

-ken:... ese es mi otro "yo" ?..-completando la pregunta.-

-yolei y los otros: que ? ese es el otro ken del que hablo yanie-san !?

-airi: nos volvemos a ver sacerdotisos ...y .- mira a su hermana en su forma corrupta del zorro dorado.- al parecer aquella nueva pocion hizo efecto en mi "querida" hermana ...las cosas van tal y como hemos planeado...haz hecho un esplendido trabajo darknessken .

-darknessken: fue un placer .-hace una reverencia .-

-ken: "las cosas como han planeado" ? pero de que hablas ?! de que se trata todo esto airi ?! que es lo que buscas ?!

-airi: bien ,les explicare ya que estamos aqui para enfretarlos ,si le pude ganar a izumy una vez,podre ganarles a ustedes en esta ocasion :mi plan era ir a otra dimension y conseguir manipular a otro humano asi como lo hice con shadowyanniel ,lo hice esta vez con otro ken ichijouji y le infeste el alma con pura oscuridad borrando toda pureza y bondad que hubiera en el para asi volverlo un nuevo secuaz que reemplazara a shadow ,y este ken lo reenombre como "darknessken",a el se le fue asignada la tarea de ir a secuestrar a mi hermana y llevarla con un "amigo " mio y darle de beber la pocion que mi " amigo " hizo con los restos de la semilla de la oscuridad que fueron extraidos de su amigo en el mar de la oscuridad ,lo cual me imagino que ustedes deben recordar ,de ahi la vez anterior que vieron a mi hermana con orejas y cola de zorro blanco con toques de negro fue causada por la pocion y ahora esta vez se le fue dada de beber una version mejorada de aquella misma pocion dando como consecuencia lo que ahora ven ..-ahi rie sinicamente.-

-willis: que ?! osea que tienes un secuaz ?!

-ken: no es posible que le hagas eso a tu propia hermana!

-yanniel: maldita.-ahi se enoja.- maldita...MALDITA BRUJA ! como te atreves ...?! ,como te atreves a usar a tu propia hermana como si fuera conejillo de indias para un experimento como ese ? que no tienes corazon ?!

-airi: tener corazon es cosa de humanos debiles ,yo soy superior a todos ustedes e incluso lo soy mas que izumy ,yo merecia ser la reina de shin makoku ,no ella y esta es venganza..!

-yanniel: nunca te lo perdonare! .-aprieta sus puños.- JAMAS LO HARE ! .-grita furiosa.- kurayami !.-aparece su espada.- lo pagaras caro !.- corre hacia airi.- ligth shower !.-la ataca .-

-airi:-recibe daño.- insignificante humana ¡! Shadow blaster ¡! .- ataca a yanniel y ella apenas logra esquivar el dicho ataque debido a que aun ella se encontraba debil .-

-yanniel: bruja teñida ….!.-algo debil.- aun estoy algo mal pero …no me rendire …..december echo ¡! .- la vuelve a atacar .-

-airi: -recibe daño pero no tan leve.- esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer ¿? Tch …que pena me das humana ¡! Dark shower ¡!

-yanniel:-recibe algo de daño.- no ….la insignificante eres tu ¡! Aqua attack ¡!

-airi: .-lo esquiva.- buen intento ¡! Fire shoot ¡!

-yanniel: sunshine fresh !

Ambos ataques chocan entre si …

-airi: fire beam!

-yanniel: ring crongo ¡!

Asi ambas empezaron pelear .

-tanemon: yanniel! Ten cuidado con ella ¡!

-ken: no puedo dejar que yanniel-san se encarge ella solade la culpable de esto ,debo ir tambien ¡! .- intenta ir a correr pero ahí se le cruza en el camino darknessken.

-darknessken: tu no vas a ningún lado ¡!

-ken: tu .-ahí se enfada.- tu te llevaste a hikari y por tu culpa ella esta como esta ¡!...no te lo perdonare! …..

-wormmon: ken !.-preocupado .-….ten cuidado ¡!

-ken: murakumo ¡! .-aparece su espada.- ataques sombra ¡!

-darknessken: -lo esquiva.- ese fue tu mejor tiro ,ahora me toca a mi ¡!dark lacer ¡!.-de su mano sale un rayos de energía oscura .-

-ken: -recibe daño .- tu ….no me ganaras fácilmente ¡! Filo de la oscuridad yami no blaster ¡!-lo ataca.-

-darknessken: -recibe daño .- maldito …me las pagaras ¡!

Asi los 2 ken al igual que airi y yanniel comeinzan a pelear .

-cody: ken ,yanniel-oneechan ¡!

-yolei y kari: tengo cuidado chicos ¡!

-tk: chicos ¡!

-wormmon: ken !

-tanemon: yanniel ….ten cuidado yanniel …

Mientras eso pasaba Davis estaba tratanto de hacer reaccionar a willis .

-davis: vamos willis no puedes estas asi ¿? Los chicos necesitan de nuestra ayuda ¡!

-willis: pero yo…no puedo …se trata de izu-chan ….

-terriermon: willis –preocupado.-

-evemon: es cierto que se trata de hikari pero sino hacemos nada ….podria ser muy tarde …

-davis: yan-chan e ichijouji están combatiendo al igual que silphymon y shakkoumon ,nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás ,no quiero estar parado viendo como nuestros amigos batallan,debemos ayudarlos pronto ¡! Acaso no quieres ayudar a hikari ¿?!

-willis: si …si quiero pero …

-terriermon: willis ,escucha a Davis ,con estar asi no ayudaras a hikari ¡!

-evemon: por favor willis ,ayudanos ¡!

-willis: pero …izu-chan …..yo …yo .-queriendo casi llorar.-

-davis: willis ….

-"….": mega flama ¡!

-"….": audillo explosivo ¡!

Esos ataques fueron a dar contra hikari ,lo cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes .

-tk: esos ataques….

-kari: son de ….

-tai:-llegando con los demás .- kari ¡! Chicos ¡!

-matt: regresamos a ayudar ¡!

-tk y kari: hermano ¡!

ahi tai junto a los elegidos mayores y alice junto a greymon y los otro digimons ya en estado campeón llegan al lugar y miran las peleas que se estaban llevando a cabo .

-alice: asi que ustedes son los amigos de hikari ¿?

-tk: si,pero quien es usted?

-tai: es alice ,la hermana mayor de hikari ..

-alice: .-mira a hikari como yami no kitsune .- oh no …..no puede ser ….lo sabia ¡! Sabia que hikari fue corrompida ¡!.-

.-tai:no te preocupens alice ,nos encargaremos ¡! Greymon ¡!

-sora: birdramon ¡!

-mimi: togemon!

-matt: garurumon ¡!

-izzy: kabuterimon ¡!

-joe: ikkakumon ¡!

-los digimons : entendido ¡!

Los elegidos mayores alzan sus emblemas y estos comienzan a brillar activando la evolución ultra .

-greymon: greymon ultradigivolves aaaa….metalgreymon ¡!

-garurumon:garurumon ultradigivolves aaa….weregarurumon ¡!

-birdramon: bidramon ultradigivolves aaaa…garudamon !

-kabuterimon:kabuterimon ultradigivolves aaaa….megakabuterimon !

-togemon:togemon ultradigivolves aaaa…..lilimon !

-ikkakumon:ikkakumon ultradigivolves aaa…zudomon !

-metalgreymon: giga destructora !

-weregarurumon: garras de lobo !

-garudamon: alas de espada !

-lilimon: canon de flor !

-megakabuterimon: electro shoker !

-zudomon: martillo volcan !

Todos esos ataques fueron a dar contra hikari,aun si recibio algo de daño pero el gran zorro blanco seguia en pie .

-tai: esto no es posible ¡!.-dijo mientras se preocupaba.-

-izzy: aun sigue en pie ¡!

-joe: y ahora que haremos ¡!?

-matt: hay que seguir atacando ¡!

Ahí los digimon junto shakkoumon y silphymon siguieron a atacando a yami no kitsune

-davis: vamos chicos ¡! Hagan lo posible porque hikari se detenga ¡!

Ahí en ese momento willis logra escuchar una voz .

."…":-en la mente de willis.- Wallace …..

-willis: eh ¿?-la reconoce .- i…izu-chan ¡!

-hikari: .-voz en la mente de willis:- Wallace …por favor ayudanme…no quiero seguir causando daño ¡! Por favor ….! Detengan a airi ….ayudenme …no resisto mas tiempo estando en esta forma …..! me duele …!.-decia entre cortada y su voz se notaba algo de dolor .-

-willis: i…zu-chan ….izu-chan ¡!

-davis: eh ? –extrañado.- que pasa willis ?!

-willis: el corazón…el corazón de hikari …sentí como se sincronizo con el mio …pude escuchar su voz ,ella pude ayuda para detener esta locura .- mira a airi aun combatiendo con yanniel.- todo es culpa de airi y su maldita envidia,aun si es mi prima tambien no tendre toleración con ella .- se enfurece .- no la tendre ¡!

-hikari:-voz en la mente de willis .- por favor ….ayudenme Wallace …..ya no resisto estar asi mas .-llena de dolor y miedo .-

-willis: descuida hikari …..te ayudare como sea ¡! Sadkiel ¡! .-aparece una espada frente a el .- te invoco garra del zorro blanco de noihara ¡! .- le salen garras de zorro blanco en su mano derecha como digihumano .- con esto enfrentare junto a yanie-san a airi ¡!

-davis: -le sonríe.- muy bien ,yo ire contigo ¡! …kusanagi ¡-aparece su espada.- vamos juntos pero antes ….ichijouji ¡!

-ken: -quien dejo de combatir con darknessken por un momento .- si?!

-davis: digievolucion DNA!

-ken: de acuerdo ¡!

-davis: demiveemon ¡!

-ken: wormmon!

-demiveemon /wormmon: a la orden ¡!

Se activan las evoluciones .

-demiveemon: demiveemon digivolves aaa….veemon ¡! ,veemon digivolves aaaa…..x-veemon ¡!

-wormmon: wormmon digivolves aaaa…..stingmon ¡!

-x-veemon: x-veemon !

-stigmon: stingmon !

-los 2 juntos : DNA digivolves aaaa….paildramon!

-paildramon: paildramon digivolves aaaa….imperialdramon ¡!

Imprerialdramon se une a la batalla contra hikari junto a todos los demas ,mietras que Davis y willis combatían junto a yanniel .

-davis: nosotros tambien pelearemons yan-chan .-se pone en modo de pelea.-

-willis: airi debe pagar lo que ha hecho.

-yanniel: chicos …

-airi: ustedes nunca podrán contra mi insignificantes ¡!

-davis: eso lo veremos ,fire reflection ¡!

pelean contra airi mientras con tanemon e evemon hablan sobre que hacer .

-tanemon: evemon debemos ayudar tambien,no se como pero debemos evolucionar de alguna forma a flowevemon y rápido …

-evemon: existe una forma …

-tanemon: en serio ¿? Cual ¿?

-evemon: hikari no es la única que puede hacerme digievolucionar ,alice tambien puede hacerlo ya que ambas poseen un digivice capaz de hacerme evolucionar ..

-tanemon: en serio ¿? Entonces vamos con ella …!

-evemon: adelante sígueme ¡!

Ambas digimons van con alice que se entraba presienciando todo …

-evemon: alice ¡!

-alice: oh ,evemon ¡!

-evemon: alice ,por favor permíteme digievolucionar ¡! Ya que tanemon y yo podemos hacer la evolución DNA ….

-alice: que ¿? Pueden hacer esa evolución ¿?

-evemon: asi es,pero como hikari no puede bajo en las condiciones que esta ,sin ella no puede ,por eso necesito que nos ayudes tu ¡!

-alice: de acuerdo ,lo hare ..

-evemon: bien …

-tanemon: -le grita a yanniel.- yanniel ven necesito tu ayuda ¡!

-yanniel: -dejando de combatir por un momento .- eh ¿? Que pasa tanemon ¿?!

-tanemon: evemon puede evolucionar con ayuda de alice ,y necesito de ti para que yo tambien pueda digievolucionar ¡!

-yanniel: que ¿?! En serio ¿?!

-davis: -peleando.- yan-chan ,ve con tanemon,aquí nosotros nos encargamos de airi ¡!

-yanniel: pero dai-kun …

-willis: estaremos bien! .-aun peleando .-

-yanniel: de acuerdo.- va en donde estaban alice y las digimons,asi como tambien su espada desaparece .-

Mientras ken ,willis y Davis seguían combatiendo a airi y darknessken ,asi como los demás digimons combatían a hikari ,yanniel corrió como pudo ( se lastimo un poco mas peleando con airi ) y fue donde alice ,tanemon e evemon .

-yanniel: tanemon …

-tanemon: estoy lista para digievolucionar ,yanniel …

-alice: bien hagamoslo pequeña...

-yanniel: yanniel ….me llamo yanniel scruce ,un gusto.-le sonrie.-

-alice: igualmente.-le devuelve la sonrisa.- pero ahora no es momento de presentaciones ,quizas luego ,ahora hay que hacer lo nuestro –saca el digivice.-

-yanniel:- saca tambien el suyo .- muy bien …lista tanemon ¿?

-tanemon: si ¡!

Ahí se activan las evoluciones.

-tanemon:tanemon digivolves aaa…..floramon ¡!,floramon digivolves aaa….kiwimon ¡!

-evemon: evemon digivolves aaaa….kusurumon ¡!

-kiwimon: kiwimon !

-kusurumon: kusurumon !

-las 2 juntas: DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAAA….FLOWEVEMON !

-flowevemon: ahora podemos pelear.

-yanniel: flowevemon ,por favor llévenme donde esta hika-chan ,necesito hacer que vuelva a ser la misma.

-flowevemon: no puedo.

-yanniel: eh ¿?

-flowevemon: no puedo hacerlo …es muy peligroso ,todos los demás están enfrentandola y además estas muy herida ,no quiero estes en peligro, es mejor que te quedes aqui a salvo ,me encargare de hikari junto a los demás ,-se a volando donde los demas estaban peleando contra hikari.-

-yanniel: espera flowevemon... ¡!.-intenta seguirla.-

-alice:.-la detiene.- flowevemon tiene razón yanniel-chan ,no puedes ir ,es muy peligroso ,hay que dejar que ella y los demás se encarguen de la situación ,ya peleaste contra airi y a raíz de eso estas herida ….

-yanniel: lo se ….se que estoy herida …pero...-mira a todos peleando.- no puedo.

-alice: que ¿?

-yanniel: dije que no puedo...-dice mientras muestra tristeza su rostro.- .no puedo quedarme aquí viendo como mis amigos hacen todo ,si no puedo ayudar a mis amigos nunca me lo perdonaría …..perdoname alice-san pero no puedo quedarme aquí,tengo que ayudar a detener esta locura ! .- logra soltarse de alice y sale corriendo como puede hacia donde estaba hikari..-

-alice: yanniel-chan espera ¡! Es peligroso ¡!

-yanniel:-corriendo con algo de debilidad .- ((pensando: no puedo …no permitiré que ningun amigo mio sufra y yo me quede mirando …..no lo permitiré ¡! )).

Conforme eso pasaba Davis dejo de pelear un momento cuando miro a la pequeña castaña corren por donde estaban los digimons ,lo cual hacer que el pelirojo se preocupe por ella .

-davis: ((pensando: que ¿? Que esta haciendo? La pueden lastimar ¡! Yo no lo permitiré ¡!)) –yan-chan ¡! Que estas haciendo ¿?! Te pueden lastimar ¡!.

-ken: -deja de combatir un momento al igual que willis.- yanniel-san ¿?

-willis: intenta ir donde esta izu-chan ¡!

-davis: no ¡! Si lo hace hikari en el modo que ella esta la puede herir ¡! Hay que detenerla ¡!

-willis: tu ve con ella ¡!

-davis: que ¿? Pero willis ….

-willis: nosotros podemos contra airi y ese otro ken! ,tu ve con yanniel a ayudarla pronto ¡!

-davis: -se despreocupa y le sonríe.- bien …-su espada desaparece y se va corriendo por donde vio a yanniel .-

Cuando eso pasa yanniel logra llegar donde estaba hikari .

-Yolei: miren alla ¡!

-cody: es yanniel-oneechan ¡!

-tk: pero que estará haciendo ¿?!

-matt: pero que esta haciendo ella ¿? La pueden herir ¡!

-mimi: yanniel ...¡!

/ con yanniel y hikari /

-yanniel: hika-chan …detente por favor ….soy yo yanniel ….no me reconoces ¿? ,ya no ataques la ciudad por favor ,tu no me eres mala ,como he dicho antes ,no eres como airi que no tiene sentimientos ….tu eres diferente a ella ,no te rebajes a su nivel,por favor escuchame ….

Pero debió a la diferencia de tamaños ( ya que era un zorro enorme ) hikari no la escucha ,debido al peligro que yanniel podría correr ,tai ,yolei y los demás deciden ir a salvarla pero la batalla de hikari contra los digimons les impedían el paso ,en eso llega Davis e intenta pasar para ir donde yanniel pero los demás lo detuvieron .

-davis: ahí esta ella ….yan ¡!.-intenta correr .-

-tai: no Davis ¡! .- el y matt lo detienen.- no vayas ¡! Tu tambien puedes correr peligro! Que buscas? Que hikari te mate ¿?!

-matt: no actúes antes de pensar ¡! Hikari como esta podría hasta matarte ¡!

-davis: -grita.- no me importa ¡! tengo ir con yan-chan ¡! Mi deber es protegerla ¡!.- logra zafarse de tai y matt y corre donde yanniel estaba..-

-tai y los demas : Davis ¡!

Mientras con yanniel ella seguía intentando razonar con hikari ,ella se acerca a hikari y le abraza de la una de sus patas .

-yannie: .-abrazando la pata de hikari .-por favor hika-chan ¡! Reacciona ¡! Vuelve a ser tu ¡!

Pero el digimon en lugar de escucharla ,este se enfurece y tumba a yanniel poniéndole la pata encima lastimándola ..

-yanniel: aah..! me duele…!

-flowevemon: yanniel ¡!

-yolei y los otros : yanniel ¡!

-yanniel: -siendo aplastada por hikari.- hi…hika….chan ….por favor ¡! Reacciona ¡!

-davis: -llegando corriendo al lugar con su espada de nuevo en manos .- DEJALA YA HIKARI ¡!

Ahí el chico con mucho coraje le encaja su espada en la pata de hikari para salvar a yanniel ,el digimon por el dolor retira su pata de yanniel .

-davis: yan-chan ,estas bien ¿?

-yanniel: si ,no te preocupes dai-kun estoy bien ,pero …

-davis: pero ….?

-yanniel: necesito llegar al oido de hika-chan ,necesito que me escuche y quizás….quizas si llego a su oído puede ser que me escuche y la haga razonar .

-davis: bien …..-le sonríe.- si ese es tu deseo,permíteme ayudarte .-le habla a imperialdramon .- imperialdramon ¡! Por favor llevamos a la cabeza de hikari ¡!

-imperialdramon: entendido ¡!

Ahí imperialdramon va donde ellos y ambos suben a bordo del digimon ,ya vez a bordo este vuelva llevándolos ,cuando finalmente llegan a la cabeza de hikari ,ellos saltan y se dirijen a uno de las oídos de hikari ,yanniel se acerca al oído mientras que Davis la protegia ya que hikari comenzo a mover algo la cabeza.

-yanniel: -hablandole al oído a hikari.- hika-chan …por favor reacciona ,vuelve a ser la misma noble chica que conocemos y queremos …por favor ….reacciona….

Ahí silphymon y los demás digimons miraron que Davis y yanniel estaban encima de hikari y dejan de atacar ,ahí llega alice …

-alice: no reaccionara con tan solo hablarle! …solo hay una manera de hacerlo!

-yolei: eh ¿? En serio ¿? ¿ cual es ¿?

-alice: la única forma de que hikari vuelva a la normalidad es atacando el símbolo de esta en su frente ya que esa es su fuente de poder ….-les grita a Davis y yanniel.- deben atacar el símbolo de su frente ¡! Esa es la fuente de su poder ¡!

-davis: que ¿? En la frente ¿?

-yanniel: si es asi ..entonces hay que hacerlo ,todo sea porque hika-chan vuelva a ser la misma …

-davis: estas segura yan-chan ¿?

-yanniel: si ,lo estoy ,no te preocupes por mi …

-davis: de acuerdo ,si es asi ,entonces .- toma la mano de yanniel .- lo haremos juntos …

-yanniel: dai…dai-kun ….-se sonroja un poco.- ( para su buena suerte davis no se cuenta de ello ) ..si ,lo haremos juntos….-le llama a su espada.- kurayami ¡! –aparece su espada en su mano .- vamos vamos dai-kun

-davis:.- prepara su espada.- lista ¿?

-yanniel: -prepara la suya tambien .- lista ….

-davis: vamos ¡!

-yanniel: hai ¡!

Ambos van ( sin soltarse de la mano) donde el símbolo de hikari se encontraba y ambos con sus espadas atacan el símbolo y esto hace que hikari deje de atacar y caiga el digimon inconciente al suelo ,los chicos bajan de hikari y van con los demás .

-tk: chicos están bien ¿?

-davis: si descuida ,lo estamos tk .-sonriendole.-

-cody: pero …

-kari: que pasa cody ¿?

-cody: si ya atacaron el símbolo que esta en la frente ,por que hikari no vuelve a la normalidad ¿?

-tk: es verdad !

-tai: alice, por que hikari sigue en esa forma ¿?

-alice: yo …no lo se ….

-matt: que ¿? Como que no lo sabes?

-izzy: se supone que tu la conoces mejor que todos nosotros

-willis: -llegando al lugar junto a ken y terriermon .- chicos ¡!

-kari: willis que pasa ¿?

-airi:-aparece junto a darknessken encima de hikari inconciente mientras ella se rie.- jajaja de verdad creyeron que con lo que hicieron ayudarían a izumy ¿? Lamento informarles que ella no volverá a ser la misma ¡!

-ken: que ¿?! Pero que fue lo que le hiciste a hikari ¿?!

-airi: pues para que hikari tomara la forma corrupta del zorro dorado ,se le fue daba la versión mejorada de la poción que un " amigo " hizo ,lo cual ya han de saber ustedes ,y déjenme informarles que la mejora en dicha poción era que el efecto fuera mas fuerte e indomable ,en otras palabras que no pudiera revertirse ,a menos de que …

-willis: a menos de que ¿? …..contesta airi ¡!

-airi: a menos de que quien lo haya tomado …..muriera .y para eso pensé que mi "hermanita" fuese la mejor candidata para eso … .-rie sínicamente.-

Ahí en ese momente hikari despierta y se levanta de nuevo .

-airi: díganme …que les parece esta hermosa idea?

-willis: no es posible ….eres …eres un monstruo …..un monstruo ¡!

-terriermon: willis calmate ..-decia tratando de tranquilisarlo.-

-ken: tu …como ….como es posible que sean tan perversa ¿?!

-davis : tal como lo dijo willis ….no pareces ser una digihumana ….mas bien ….eres un monstruo …..no ….eres peor que un monstruo ….eres el mismo demonio ¡!

-yanniel: exacto …..eres…eres la peor escoria de todo el mundo ¡! De todo el universo ¡!-llorando y con ira.- ERES LA PEOR PORQUERIA DE TODO EL MILENIO ¡!

-davis,ken y yanniel : LO QUE HAZ HECHO Y PLANEADO NO TIENE PERDON ¡! PAGARAS CARO LO HAZ PROVOCADO ¡!

En ese momento gracias al deseo de venganza y enfado de los chicos ,causa efecto en imperialdramon y flowevemon .

-imperialdramon: imperialdramon cambio de forma ,a forma de luchador ¡! ,imperialdramon cambio de modo ,a modo paladin ¡!

-flowevemon: flowevemon digivolves aaaaa….lilevemon ¡! .-(n/a: si aparienca era algo similar a la de lilimon pero su vestido era de color naranja y de un diseño diferente ,tenia pelo de color plateado ,y tenia las 2 alas superiores de metal mientras las otras inferiores eran de hoja como las de la ya mencionada digimon ).

Aquel acontecimiendo dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes ,sobretodo a Davis ,ken y yanniel por supuesto .

-davis: imperialdramon …

-ken: de nuevo evoluciono a….

-davis y ken : paladin mode ¿?-sorprendidos.-

-yanniel: flowevemon ….evoluciono a….lilevemon ¿?-sorprendida.-

-tai: -atonico .- mas ….evoluciones ?

Todos los demas estaban igual de sorprendidos ,se quedaron sin habla .

-davis: si es asi …entonces ….aun tenemos que pelear contra hikari ,es la única forma ….imperialdramon ¡! Encárgate tu y los demás de hikari ¡! ,ichijouji,yan-chan ,willis y yo nos encargaremos de airi y ese otro ken …..

-yanniel: tambien encárgate de hikari lilevemon ¡! Hazlo por que ella vuelva a la normalidad ¡!

-lilevemon: entendido y no te preocupes yanniel ,hare mi mayor esfuerzo ….

-izzy: tengan cuidado chicos,por lo que hemos visto esa loca es muy peligrosa ¡!

-cody: ustedes pueden chicos ¡! .-le decía tanto a Davis y a los chicos como shakkoumon y los demas digimons .

Y ahí empezó lo que seria otra feroz batalla ,los digimons contra hikari y Davis ,ken ,willis y yanniel contra airi y darknessken

-imperialdramon: vamos todos juntos ¡!...laser de positrones ¡!

-lilevemon: ruin flower blaster ¡!

Y asi todos los demás digimons ( incluyendo a terriermon que primero digievoluciono en gargomon y luego se únio a la batalla ) enfrentaron a hikari asi como Davis ,ken ,willis y yanniel enfrentaron nuevamente a airi y darknessken ,mientras que los demás junto a alice animaban a todos sus amigos ( tanto los digimon como a los sacerdotisos ), ambas peleas era difíciles pero nadie en el campo de batalla se iba a dar por vencido ,pero cuando todo eso pasaba ,con hikari y los digimons ,silphymon iba a lanzar un ataque contra hikari pero ahí el digimon mira que el gran zorro iba a atacar a los niños elegidos y termina lanzando su ataque por error hacia otro lado ,justo por donde se encontraba imperialdramon paladin mode ,lo golpea haciendo que este otro digimon encaje su espada en el cuello de hikari .la chica transformada en zorro debió a la herida cae inconciente al suelo y su cuerpo comienza a brillar ,lo digimons dejan de atacarla cuando miran al igual que los demás que ese brillo que la rodeaba la devolvía a su forma normal ,solo que tenia aquella herida en su cuello recién hecha accidentalmente por imperialdramon ,ken se detiene al ver esa escena y va corriendo por donde estaba hikari .

-ken: oh no …..hikari ¡! .-desaparece su espada y a corriendo donde ella ,una vez con ella ,la toma en brazos mientras mientras el se mancha con la sangre de hikari ,intenta detener la hemorragia pero se le complica .- hikari ….…estas bien ¿? Hikari ….no me asustes …hikari ¡!

-alice:.-sin poder creerlo.- hikari-chan...no...hikari-chan ¡!¡

-willis: -dejando de pelear .al igual que los demás.- i…izu-chan …..

-yanniel: hika-chan ….

-davis: hi..kari …

-airi: que lindo se ve el peliazul cargando a mi hermana medio muerta …..

-willis: ya basta airi ….CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ¡!

-yanniel: aquí la única culpable de todo esto eres tu ¡!

-davis: haz llegado bastante lejos ¡!

-imperialdramon: yo no...quiera hacer eso...-dijo totalmente impactado.-

-lilevemon: imperialdramon,fue un accidente …..no te culpes …..

-yanniel: ya me canse de ti ¡!.-grita furiosa.-

-davis y willis: y nosotros tambien ¡!

-yanniel: aqua attack ¡!

-davis: fire sacred ¡!

-willis: divine hail ¡!( n/a: es un ataque con su espada y no con su garra consiste en que levanta su espada y llueve granizo en forma de estacas y ataca con ellas al oponente )

-imperialdramon: laser de positrones ¡!

-lilevemon: suzaku no blaster ¡!

-darknessken: no ¡! Airi-sama ¡!

Ahí todos los ataques de los 5 iba directo hacia airi ,pero antes de que todos esos ataques fueran a dar contra airi ,darknessken interviene ,protege a airi con su cuerpo ,dando como resultado que el sea quien reciba esos ataques saliendo lastimado ,el chico bastante herido cae al suelo ,.

-airi: darknessken ¡! Pero que estas haciendo?!

-darknessken: -lastimado en el suelo .- la …ivan …a lastimar …a…airi..sama ….

-davis: ese chico ….

-willis: la defendió de nuestros ataques …..

-yanniel: no puede ser …

-airi: .- se pone de rodillas donde darknessken y lo toma en brazos .-

-darknessken: a..airi..sama ….

-airi: has hecho un esplendido trabajo darknessken…es hora de regresar ..-se dirige a los chicos .- les aseguro que esta no ser la ultima vez que nos vean asi como tambien les aseguro que izumy no vivirá por mucho tiempo ,jajajajaajajajajaj ¡! –ahí con sus poderes ella y darknessken desaparecen del lugar .-

Ahí todos los digimons vuelven a sus formas normales ,todos van donde ken tenia a hikari en brazos ,al ver lo grave que estaba ella deciden ir a llevarla al hospital una vez mas ,cuando llegan la llevan a urgencias ,todos los demás se quedaron en la sala de espera ,mientras esperaban noticias por parte de los médicos sobre el estado de la ojiverde ,todos estaban muy preocupados ,alice consolaba a ken y willis ,mientras que Davis consolaba a yanniel ,ya que ellos lloraban por sayonji ,

-willis: -llorando.- i…izu-chan ….

-ken: hikari …..amor ….cariño ….-llorando mientras mira la sangre de hikari en sus manos y un poco mas en su ropa .-

-alice: .ichijouji-san ,Wallace-chan , deben ser Fuertes ….conociendo a hikari-chan como la conosco a ella no le gustaria verlos llorar por ella ….

-ken: pero esque …..yo la amo ..y no puedo evitar estar asi ¡!

-willis yo igual ¡!,cuando finalmente después de un largo tiempo me vuelvo a encontrar con ella ,poco tiempo después pasa esto ¡!

-terriermon: willis ,tiene razón alice ,hay que ser fuertes ..

-wormmon: si ken ,a ella no le gustaría verte triste …

-evemon: hikari es alguien fuerte ,ella a salido adelante y ha salido de peores situaciones ,yo se que ella podrá salir de esto ….pero ….igual ….yo igual estoy preocupada por ella .-decia triste.-

-wormmon: no te preocupes evemon .- va con ella.- si ha salido de peores situaciones ,podrá salir de esto ….

-evemon: wor…wormmon …-triste .-

-ken y willis: chicos ….

-yanniel: -llorando.- todo es mi culpa ,todo esto fue asi porque yo no pude proteger a hika-chan de ese darknessken ,soy una persona débil que ni siquiera puede proteger a quienes lo necesitan ¡! y mucho menos puede defenderme sola !

-davis: eso no es cierto ,como tu lo dijiste ,ese otro ichijouji tenia una fuerza como la de shadowyanniel ,no fue tu culpa ,hiciste lo que pudiste ,ser fuerte no es sinomino de tener mucha fuerza ,sabes …?.sino de sacar provecho de la poca que se tiene y tu eres alguien fuerte ¡! ,nos has ayudado en veces anteriores ,asi que nunca te subestimes yan-chan ,porque es lo peor que te puedes hacer a ti misma ,cree en ti siempre porque yo ya lo he hecho …

-yanniel:.-tratando de calmarse.- da…dai-kun …..

-tanemon: todo saldrá bien ,ten fe …

-yanniel: tanemon ….-limpiando sus lagrimas.-

Ahí después de un largo rato llega el doctor ,ahí todos se acercaron a el .

-alice: doctor ,dígame como esta mi hermana ¿?

-doctor: pues...-dice algo serio .-

-ken : pues que ¿?

-willis: doctor diganos .

-doctor: me temo que ella se encuentra en coma y tiene un 70% de probabilidades de que ella no despierte .

-los demás: que ¿?!¡

-willis: es decir que ….podria quedarse asi para siempre ¿?

-doctor: me temo que si …..

-yanniel: no ¡!...-solloza.-... Hika-chan ¡!-ahí abraza a Davis mientras se suelta a llorar ,cuando ella lo abraza esto hace que el corazón de Davis se acelere y el se sonroje ,sin embargo decidió no darle mucha importancia ya que ese no era el mejor momento para eso ,solo correspondio al abrazo de yanniel para consolarla .-

-davis: -abrazandola muy fuerte .- debes ser fuerte yan-chan ….

-evemon: hikari –triste, ahí wormmon la consuela mas .-

Mientras todo eso pasaba ,toda esa escena era vista por dagomon y airi a través del espejo mientras conversaban .

-airi: ahora si ,hay probabilidades de que mi hermana se muera ,por fin me deshare de ella ¡!

-dagomon: ahora hay que hacer un nuevo plan usando la poción ,a darknessken y sacar provecho de su jashin ,airi-sama ….-ahí los 2 rien malévolamente.-

CONTINUARA...


	34. cap34: por favor reacciona hikari

cap.34 ** por favor reacciona hikari ,mas salidas y peleas **

ha pasado un mes despues desde que hikari ha estado en coma ,todos los demas ( sobre todo yanniel,alice ,willis y ken ) han ido a visitarla y cuidarla en caso de que la rubia despertara, sin embargo no parecia haber señales en la ojiverde , un dia era yanniel quien estaba en la habitacion de hikari cuidando de ella mientras le contaba sobre como seguian las cosas .

/ hospital,habitacion de hikari /

-yanniel:-sentada a un lado de la cama de sayonji .- hika-chan ...ya ha pasado un mes pero aun recuerdo cuando nos dijeron que estabas en coma como su fuera ayer

-FLASHBACK.-

Ahí después de un largo rato llega el doctor ,ahí todos se acercaron a el .

-alice: doctor ,dígame como esta mi hermana ¿?

-doctor: pues ….

-ken : pues que ¿?

-willis: doctor diganos …..

-doctor: me temo que ella se encuentra en coma y tiene un 70% de probabilidades de que ella no despierte .

-los demás: que ¿?!

-willis: es decir que ….podria quedarse asi para siempre ¿?

-doctor: me temo que si …..

-yanniel: no ...-solloza.- Hika-chan ¡!-ahí abraza a Davis mientras se suelta a llorar ,cuando ella lo abraza esto hace que el corazón de Davis se acelere y el se sonroje ,sin embargo decidió no darle mucha importancia ya que ese no era el mejor momento para eso ,solo correspondio al abrazo de yanniel para consolarla .-

-davis: -abrazandola muy fuerte .- debes ser fuerte yan-chan ….

-evemon: hikari –triste, ahí wormmon la consuela mas

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK.-

-yanniel: desde entonces hemos estado aqui a tu lado cada uno de nosotros ,mantenemos la fe de que despetaras pronto ,lo sabemos ...mientras en todo este tiempo hemos tratado de ser fuertes porque se que a ti no te gusta que los demas esten tristes por ti ,sabes como han estado las cosas ? bien ...te las dire : ultimamente los muchachos y yo hemos tenido mas paseos ,willis ha venido junto a mimi a vernos mas seguido ,si ya lo veo mas seguido ...y en cuando a mi amor por davis sabes ...cada dia es mas grande lo que siento por el ,han habido veces en las intente deshacerme este este sentimiento porque se que davis solo me ve como amiga ...pero ...su bondad ,su lindura ...me hace amarlo cada vez mas .-suspira.- como no amarlo si es el chico mas especial que he conocido en mi vida ,no es perfecto pero eso no quita que el sea alguien fabuloso ,y en estas ultimas salidas a su lado ,siento que cada vez estamos mas unidos y nos hemos hecho mas cercanos asi como tambien aunque mis nervios y timidez ante el los he podido controlar en ocasiones pero no siempre puedo hacerlo ,sin embargo no se como pero he lograrlo parecer calmada y normal con el ..bueno ,tu debes de saberlo ya que me imagino que ese mismo amor debes sentir por ken ,y en cuando a tanemon y a mi ,ambas tambien nos hemos hecho mas unidas ,ella junto a los demas me han alentado que todo saldra bien tanto con lo de tu coma como el caso en el que estamos tratando en el digimundo ,es tan tierna esa pequeña digimon ,me hace bien que ella sea mi compañera ,pero aun asi ,no hemos estado ni un momento sin preguntar cuando despertaras hika-chan ,a todos nos afecta mucho que estes en coma, te necesitamos ...

en ese momento llega la habitacion la enfermera quien entre a revisar que todo este bien con hikari asi como tambien entra a la habitacion willis ,para cuidar ahora a hikari .

-willis: yanie-san ...ahora es mi turno de cuidar a izu-chan,has venida a verla todos los dias ,tranquila ,tu ve a descanzar ,.

-yanniel: estas seguro willis ?

-willis: si ,confia en mi ,nos vemos luego .

-yanniel: de acuerdo ,ahi nos vemos despues willis .- toma su mochila con tanemon a dentro.,le da un abrazo a willis y se despide de el ,finalmente sale de la habitacion ,al salir se encuentra a davis .- ohh es dai-kun ,dai-kun !

-davis:-quien estaba cruzando de brazos recargado en una pared pensando,se pone medio nervioso al ver a yanniel.- ohh ...yan-chan ...

-yanniel:-va con el .- hola ,dime estabas esperandome ?

-davis: oh ..si ...

-yanniel: ohh,te pasa algo ? te noto un poco nervioso...

-davis:-intentado aparentar estar normal- oh no ,no es nada ,no es nada ..es solo que me preguntaba ...

-yanniel: si ?

-davis: si ahora que terminaste de cuidar a hikari ,que te parece si salimos pero tu y yo solos ,...podemos ir a comer o a pasear ...

-yanniel: .-se pone un poco nerviosa pero lo trata de ocultar .-bueno ,se oye bien ...esta bien vamos ..

ahi los 2 salen del hospital ,y ambos caminan rumbo al parque ( si el mismo que han visitado anteriormente ) ,ambos durante el paseo cada quien estaba hundido en sus pensamientos con respecto a lo que el otro le hacia sentir .

-yanniel: -camiando.-((pensando: mi querido dai-kun...por mas que lo intente ...no puedo matar este sentimiento ...porque aunque lo haga ...este amor renace cada vez mas fuerte .si no soy la dueña de tu hermoso corazon ...soportare el dolor de no ser corespondida...por nuestra valiosa amistad )).-pensaba con una voz un poco triste.-

-davis: -caminando.- ((pensando: de verdad ...entre mas estoy con yan-chan o pienso en ella , estas sensaciones en mi mente y mi cuerpo son cada vez mayores...aunque ..siento que esto ya lo vivi antes ...pero por otra persona...no,debo seguir alucinando ,pero que digo ? si ya llevo " alucinando" bastante tiempo ,ha pasado un mes y siempre que estoy con yan-chan me siento asi ...ademas que me hace tener sentimientos de ternura y paz,pero al mismo tiempo de nervios ,que significara esto ...como sea ,el ver lo increible que yan-chan ,tan linda ,tan amable ,siempre leal a los demas...la hace unica ...o almenos ...asi la veo yo...-ahi su corazon se acelera.-..espera ...rayos ...de nuevo me estoy llendo para otro lado! ...ademas que otra vez mi corazon se acelera ...que rayos esta pasandome ?!))

asi siguieron caminando ,estuvieron paseando por un buen rato ,cuando de repente yanniel pudo ver a los lejos a una persona ,la cual le parecio familiar ,al principio pensa que se trataba de ken pero pudo ver mejor y vio que se trataba de darknessken, lo cual dejo intrigada a la pequeña ,ya que penso que el chico malvado podria tramar algo terrible ,asi como tambien le guardaba algo de coraje por haberse llevado a hikari con el y hacer que la chica fuera corrompida convirtiendose en yami no kitsune ,asi que decidio ir hacia donde estaba el ,pero no queria alarmar a davis ,asi que tuvo que engañarlo de alguna manera para ir con el ichijouji malvado .

-yanniel: emm dai-kun ...

-davis: si que pasa ?

-yanniel: disculpame un momento ,debo ir al baño ,te importaria esperarme aqui ? ya regreso .-se aleja de el .-

-davis: espera yan ...-mira que se aleja.- ..chan ...de acuerdo ..te esperare ..

-yanniel.- dirigiendose donde miro a darknessken .- ((pensando: estoy segura que por qui lo vi ...ese chico si planea algo terrible no se lo perdonare...definitivamente no lo hare ))

la pequeña siguio caminando un rato hasta que finalmente llego con darknessken y comienzan a discutir .

-yanniel: oye tu ! ...

-darknessken: -voltea a verla.- ohh es esa chica sacerdotisa de nuevo ...

-yanniel: tu ! .-va con el .- que haces aqui de nuevo ?! buscas de nuevo?! no te basto con lo que hicieron tu y airi con hika-chan?!

-darknessken: no vengo a discutir contigo ...

-yanniel: entonces ? a que rayos vienes?!

-darknessken: yo solo cumpli ordenes ...no tengo que darte explicaciones del porque hago las cosas ...

-yanniel: -enojada.- eres un ...

-darknessken: escucha! ...no vengo a pelear contigo ni estoy dispuesto a que me insultes ,he venido a entregarte esto,es algo que te manda airi-sama .- saca de su chaqueta un sobre ( una carta ) y se lo da a yanniel.- toma ...

-yanniel: eh ? -algo extrañada lo toma.- que es esto ?

-darknessken: ...tch ...es un carta ...no es obvio ?

-yanniel: eso lo se torpe ! me refiero a que por que me lo das ?

-darknessken: en ella viene escrita el porque ...bien eso era todo ...pero nos volveremos a ver sacerdotisa ...-desaparece.-

-yanniel.-mirando la carta en su mano.- pero que sera ?-la abre .- veamos de que se trata ? .- pero en ese momento es interrumpida ya que davis iba donde estaba yanniel .-

-davis:-llendo hacia ella .- oye yan-chan !

-yanniel: ((pensando: ohh dai-kun ,que hago ? decirle sobre la carta ? mmmm ...no ,si se trata de una trampa de airi o algo por el estilo el se preocuparia y no quiero ser una carga para davis ... no quiero ...sera mejor que la esconda )).- ahi cierra la carta y la esconde entre su blusa.-

-davis: -llegando con ella.- yan-chan !

-yanniel:-aparentando estar normal.- ohh si dai-kun ,que pasa ?

-davis: me preocupe al ver que tardabas mucho ,asi que fui a esperarte al baño pero vi que no salias para nada asi que supuse que ya habias salido ,asi que busque y te vi aqui ,esta todo bien ?

-yanniel: si ,tranquilo ,todo esta bien ,por que no habria de estarlo jejejej ((pensando: si claro como no ... ))

-davis: -sonrie.- me alegro,bien ,ya es algo tarde y ya es la hora de comer ,vamos por unas crepas,vale ?

-yanniel: si ..se oye bien ...

ahi ambos jovenes retoman su camino y van a la tienda del parque ,compran crepas (mas otras cosas mas ) ,comieron y yanniel trato de aparentar que nada pasaba pero lo de la carta que darknessken le dio la inquietaba ,ya cuando finalmente los chicos se fueron del parque ,davis la fue a llevar a su casa ( como siempre ) ,al llegar a su habitacion ,saca a tanemon de su mochila y la acuesta en su cama ya que la pequeña digimon estaba dormirda ,yanniel saco la carta donde la habia guardado y comenzo a leerla

-yanniel: ((pensando:veamos que trama esa airi...-lee la carta.- que ?! que quiere pelear solo conmigo en cerca en el desierto por digimundo mañana ?! ...con que quiere enfrentarme airi ? ...bien si eso es lo que quiere ..lo hare por hika-chan ...porque esto no se quedara asi ...)))

luego mas tarde yanniel ,se la pasa en que podria hacer al momento de que llegue la pelea contra airi ,si airi le tendra una trampa o algo por el estilo ,ya en la noche yanniel trata de dormir pero aquella duda no la dejo consiliar el sueño,hasta despues de la 1 am se quedo dormida ,ya al dia siguiente era dia de la batalla ,como era domingo ,obvio que no habia clases,asi que yanniel ,se arregla y todo,deja a tanemon durmiendo en su habitacion y primero va hacia el hospital para ver como seguia hikari .

/ hospital ,habitacion de hikari /

-yanniel.-sentada a un lado de hikari.- hola hika-chan ,como estas ?...espero que te recuperes pronto ...sabes ,ayer despues de que me fui del hospital ,sali a dar un paseo con davis pero en el camino a quien crees que me encontre ? a darknessken ,el me entrego una carta de airi que decia que hoy quiere pelear solo contra en el desierto del digimuno ,hasta en la carta viene un mapa de como llegar ...la verdad tengo algo de miedo de enfrentarla yo sola,...pero ...si es algo peligroso no quiero involucar a nuestros amigos ...debo aprender a pelear yo sola...enfrentar los problemas que se me pongan en enfrente ...te prometo que hare lo posible por ganarle ...porque por su culpa estas como estas ...no dejare que esto se quede impune...bien solo te queria decir esto ...y por lo que veo.- mirando el reloj de la habitacion .- ya es hora de que vaya al digimundo ...no te preocupes ...estare bien ...-se levanta de su asiento.-adios hika-chan...sigue luchando ...yo se que tu puedes !

ahi la pequeña sale de la habitacion con toda prisa y se topa con ken .

-yanniel: ken-san !

-ken: yanniel-san ,sucede algo ? llevas prisa?

-yanniel: bueno ...esque yo...necesito ir a hacer unos encargos ,por favor podrias cuidar a hika-chan ?

-ken: claro ,a eso vine ,no te preocupes ,ve a lo que tengas que hacer ...se te agradece tu atencion a hikari-chan ..-le sonrie.-

-yanniel: gracias ken ...bien nos vemos !.-sale a toda prisa del hospital .-

Ahí luego del hospital se logra colar a la escuela ,se va la sala computacion ,y ahí abre la puerta al digimundo ..

-yanniel:-tecleando la pc .- muy bien ,debe ser por aquí ,aja ….ya lo tengo ….muy bien ….-pone su d-3 en enfrente.- muy bien ,como diria yolei-chan ….PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE ¡!...NIÑOS….ohh pero si solo voy yo ,jejeje ,bien….. YO VOY ¡!

Ahí la puerta brilla y absorve a yanniel transportandola al digimundo,ya cuando finalmente llega ,lo hace justo en el desierto del digimundo .

-yanniel: muy bien ….aqui debe ser el desierto ….ahora solo hace falta encontrar a airi y enfretarla …!

-airi: .-aparece.- no hace falta que me busques porque aquí estoy …

-yanniel: airi ¡!...bien ya no hace falta buscarte ….muy bien ahora si ,a lo que he venido ,con que quieres pelear eh ¿? Bien ,te dare lo que has pedido…!

-airi: me alegra que decidieras venir …

-yanniel: claro ¡! Como no iba a hacer si por culpa tuya y de darknessken hika-chan esta grave en el hospital ¡! Crees que dejarian impune esa injusticia ¿?! Jamas ...! te enseñare a no meterte con mis amigos ….kurayami ¡!.- aparece su espada.-

-airi: esto se pondra interesante ….tratandose de una sacerdotisa tan debilucha como tu ¡!

-yanniel: no me llames debilucha ¡! Que en todo este tiempo me he vuelto mas fuerte ¡! Y acabare contigo bruja teñida ¡!

-airi: ven y dime eso en mi cara ¡!

-yanniel: mejor te hago esto ¡!-se enfada.- aqua attack ¡!

-airi: -lo esquiva .- no sera tan facil para ti niñita ….shadow blaster ¡! –la ataca.-

-yanniel: -recibe daño.- maldita ….me la pagaras …..ring crongo ¡!

-airi: fire shoot ¡!

Ambos ataques chocan .

Y asi en medio del aquel desierto en el digimundo se hare una gran pelea entre ambas chicas ,entre multiples ataques ( entre ellos fisicos,como cortadas ,golpes y rasguños ) se dio a cabo ,la pelea era algo dificil para la pequeña yanniel ….pero claro que la niña elegida y sacerdotisa no se rendiria facilmente ,ya que el hecho de hacer justicia a lo que le hicieron a hikari la alientaba ,mientras eso pasaba en el mundo real ,tanemon se estaba comienzando a despertar y miro que yanniel no estaba en la habitacion la cual dejo algo extrañada a la pequeña digimon

/ en el mundo real ,la habitacion de yanniel /

-tanemon:- despertando.- ohh …..pero…en donde estara yanniel .- salta de la cama .- yanniel …-la busca en todo el cuarto ,y ahí sube al escritorio .- yanniel …donde estara? …eh .- ahí mira la carta .- pero que es esto ¿? –ahí la lee y se sorprende.- que ¿?! Yanniel esta en el digimundo con la hermana loca de hikari ¿?! Oh oh ,esto no me gusta …sin mi ella puede estar en problemas ,debo ir a buscar a los chicos .- ahí se escucha a alguien entrar a la casa.-

-davis: hola ¡! …hay alguien ¿? Vi la puerta abierta y pense que …vaya que no hay nadie ¿? Yanniel ….yo venia que invitarte a que salieramos pero …

-demiveemon: hola ¡! Tane-chan ¡!

-tanemon: davis ¡! Demi-chan! Debo decirle ,tal vez el la ayude .- ahí agara la carta con la boca y va corriendo con Davis quien estaba en la sala.- da..is…da..vis .- (n/a: como tenia la carta en la boca no se le entendía lo que decía)

-davis: oh hola tanemon ,que pasa ¿?

-tanemon: mi…aa…mi…ra.

-demiveemon: que pasa tane-chan ¿?

-davis: eh ¿? Que es eso ¿?-ahí toma la carta y comienza a leerla.- que ¿?! Como que yan-chan esta en el digimundo con airi ¿! Esa loca podría matarla ¡! Tanemon como lo permitiste ¿?! Por que no fuiste con ella ¿?!

-tanemon: yo no sabia ¡! Yanniel no me dijo nada ,además yo acabo de despertar y vi que yanniel no estaba ,presisamente iba a buscarlos a ustedes ….

-davis: Dios ….esto es grave …hay que ir pronto al digimundo ,vamos tanemon .-la carga,.-

-tanemon: si ..

Ahí el chico de los googles con ambos digimons en brazos corre a toda prisa hacia la escuela ya que era el lugar mas cercano donde podría ir al digimundo,al llegar a la escuela ,se va a la sala de computación y ahí mira en una compu que la puerta al digimundo estaba abierta ,por lo que supuso que se trataba de yanniel ,asi que Davis junto a demiveemon y tanemon es absorbido pr el portal siendo transportados,una vez que llegan al digimundo llega justo en el desierto del mismo ,y logran ver a yanniel peleando contra airi .

-davis: aquí debe ser ….

-veemon: mira Davis alla están ¡!

-floramon:yanniel ¡!

-davis: -mirando la pelea ,y mira tambien que yanniel tiene varias cortes ,moretones y quemaduras en su cuerpo causadas por lo ataques de airi pero que seguía peleando,asi como tambien se miraba que airi tambien estaba herida.- yan-chan …..- se preocupa ,asi como se entristece..- mira como estas y aun sigues peleando ….. …eres alguien muy tenas al hacer hacer esto por hikari …..pero ….no puedo dejarte que sigas lastimándote .-le grita mientras corre hacia ella.- yan-chan ¡!

-veemon: Davis espera ¡! –el y floramon lo siguen .-

-floramon: davis esperanos …! Yanniel ¡!

-yanniel: -logra ver a los chicos .-((pensando: dai-kun ,veemon y floramon….si se meten podrían salir lastimados tambien y no quiero eso .))

-davis: yo te defenderé ¡! Kusa….!

-yanniel: -lo interrumpe.- detente Davis! No interfieras ¡! esta batalla es mia ¡! Debo aprender a defenderme sola ¡!.-ahí sigue peleando.-

-davis: -para de correr.- yan-chan ….

-floramon: yanniel…..

-airi: veamos que tal puedes con esto ¡! –corre hacia ella con su espada en manos apuntando hacia yanniel.-

-davis: no ¡! Yanniel ¡! –corre atravesándose éntre las 2 y como resultado airi le encaja su espada a el en el costado.- ahh ….¡.-se cae el rodillas al suelo.-

-veemon: no! Davis ¡!

-yanniel:.-atonita.- dai….dai-kun ….no ….esto ….-ahí se enfada.- esta ya es demasiado ¡! Ahhhh! –grita furiosa mientras sigue atacando con mas fuerza a airi.- sunshine fresh ¡!

-veemon: -va con Davis.- Davis estas bien ¿?

-davis: si…si lo estoy ….esto no es nada ..

-veemon: no es nada ¿? Pero mira como estas ¡! Estas herido ¡!

-davis: estare ….bien …..

-yanniel: ahhhh! –gritando furiosa .- nadie le hace daño a mis amigos ¡!

-airi: -defendiendose.- lastima …lo acabo de hacer , jajajaajja ¡!

-yanniel:.- deja de pelear.- asi ¿? Veamos si te ries de esto .- toma su emblema .- floramon ¡!

-floramon: en seguida!

Se activa la evolución .

-floramon: floramon digivolves aaa….kiwimon ¡! , kiwimon ultradigivolves aaaa….lilamon ¡!

-yanniel: encárgate de ella lilamon ¡!

-lilamon: lila rocio ¡!

-airi: -lo esquiva .- eso es lo mejor que tienes? Tch…me das lastima ….

-lilamon: tu eres la que das lastima ¡!

Ahí en ese momento aparece darknessken y mira que airi estaba apunto de ser atacada.

-darknessken: ((pensando: que ¿? No ¡! Debo proteger a airi-sama ¡! )).- corre hacia donde estab aquel acontecimiento .-

-lilamon: toma esto ….marmol demoledor ¡!

-darknessken: no ¡! –ahí se interpone enfrente de airi y la defiende recibiendo el ataque .-

-veemon y lilamon : que ¿?!

-davis / yanniel: ese ken de nuevo ¡!

-darknessken: -sentado de rodillas..- aa…airi-sama….

-airi: darknessken ….-se agacha a la altura del chico.- como siempre has demostrado tu lealtadad hacia mi,estoy orgullosa de ello …-ahí le habla a yanniel,..-bien ,has dado una gran batalla ,me entretuve pero me temo que esto tendrá que quedar como con empate .-ahí carga a darknessken del brazo.- nos volveremos a ver ,esto no acaba aquí .- ahí desaparece.-

ahi lilamon vuelve a ser floramon ,ahí los chicas van con Davis,quien seguía algo lastimado.

-yanniel: dai-kun –va con el.- estas bien ¿?

-davis: si …descuida me repondré ….

-yanniel: dai-kun ,no debiste inteferir …mira como estas ¡

-davis: lo siento pero ,no podía permitir que airi te lastimara ,asi que me alegro que aver sido yo y no tu a quien lastimaran .-sonrie.-

-yanniel: dai-kun ….baka .-ahí rie .-

-davis: jejeje….pero yan-chan ….por que no me dijiste que airi te cito aquí ¿? Por que no me dijiste nada ¿?

-yanniel:presisamente porque no quería que te lastimaran ,ni a ti ni a nadie de los muchachos ,ya que estamos todos preocupados por hika-chan ,además que queria aprender a enfrentar mis problemas sola ….me imagino que debi haberte preocupado u.u ,perdona .

-davis: descuida ,esta bien .ademas me estoy empezando a sentir mejor ….pero que unas hamburguesas me caieran aun mejor .

-yanniel: jajajajaj Davis ,como puedes pensar ahora en comida ¿?

-davis: jejeje lo siento ,tengo hambre ,que tal si vamos a casa y vamos a comer ¿?

-yanniel: ay Davis ,de acuerdo vamos pero primero dejame ayudarte

Ahí yanniel con sus poderes sana la herida de Davis y asi , entre yanniel ,veemon y floramon lograr levantar a Davis que seguía un poco herido y camian hacia el portal de donde llegaron ellos ,pensando que ya nada pasaría en el digimundo ( por el momento) pero lo que ellos no sabían es que ,ahí mientras en otra zona del digimundo tk y kari con tai y los mayores estaban junto a alice e evemon combatiendo con metalgreymon y los otros contra varios digimons que estaban bajo el efecto de la poción mejorada ( la versión mejorada hacia que varios mutaran e inclusive otros cambiaran de forma ),

/ con tai y los mayores/

-joe: estos digimons son demasiados para nosotros ,deberíamos llamar a Davis y los demás ..

-tai: no podemos hacerlo ya que ellos deben seguir cuidando a hikari mientras ella se encuentra aun indefensa.

-kari: pero hermano….

-alice: tiene razón tai ,nosotros debemos encargarnos de los digimons mientras que los otros menores deben encargarse de hikari-chan.

Pero ahí en ese momento airi aparece junto a vaporomon .

-izzy: miren alla ¡!

-matt: es airi ¡!

-sora: y ahora que planea esta vez ¿?

-alice: airi .- se enoja.-

-vaporomon: hola one-sama…

-evemon: vaporomon –enojada.-

-airi: hola alice ,tanto tiempo ,no has cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vi ,hace como un mes yo diría ,jejeje.

-alice: no creas que me alegra verte ,no después de todo lo que has hecho ,mas lo reciente a lo que le paso hikari …

-airi: lo que le paso a izumy era algo que ella se merecía.

-alice: no ¡! Ella no se merecía eso ¡!

-evemon: pero esto no se quedara asi ¡! .- en modo de pelea ..-

-airi: asi ,veamos que tanto pueden contra mi y todos estos digimon ,.

-tai : vamos contra ellos chicos ¡!

-los demás: si ¡!

-alice: vamos evemon ¡!

-evemon: si ¡!

Ahí se inicio una pelea ,alice e evemon peleaban contra airi y vaporomon ,mientras que tai y los otros combatían con metalgreymon y los otros digimons a lo digimons enemigos ,se armo una pelea feroz,mientras todo eso pasaba en el digimundo ,en el mundo humano ,en la mente de hikari pasaba algo .

/ en el mundo humano ,en la mente de hikari /

-hikari: eh ….donde ….estoy .? este lugar esta oscuro …

-"…": estas adentro de tu mente ….

-hikari: eh ¿? ….quien dijo eso ¿?

-"..": estoy por aquí ,detrás de ti

-hikari: -se voltea .- eh ¿? Acaso tu eres …?!

-."..": si …yo soy tu forma jashin …(n/a: el zorro de las 9 colas,pero estaba encadenado)

-hikari: y …que haces aquí ¿?

-jashin: como soy una parte de ti ,es obio que debería estar en tu mente hikari , (pensando: espero poder engañarla con lo siguiente,aver si me libero de estas cadenas que representan el "sello ") escuchame muy bien ,yo se como hacer para que tu puedas despertar ..

-hikari: en serio ¿? Como ¿?

-jashin:para que tu puedas despertar ,deberas liberar tu sello para que asi tus poderes puedan hacerte despertar …

-hikari: que ¿?! liberar mi sello ¿?! Eso ...no ¡! No puedo hacer …si lo libero..podria no volver a tener mi forma humana…..esa no puede ser la solución …no puede ….!

Ahí se comienza a escuchar una voz familiar.

-"..":hikari ….cuando despertaras …

-jashin: que ¿? Que fue eso ¿?

-hikari: esa voz ….es la de ….ken-chan ¡!

-ken:.-solo voz.- ya me estoy preocupando ….cariño ….no pierdo la fe de que despertaras,no dejes que el coma te venza .

-hikari: eh ¿? …ken-chan …de verdad el esta tan preocupado por mi ¿? …..si…lo esta…porque me ama como yo a el ….

-ken:-solo voz .- hikari ….amor ….cariño …por favor ,haz un esfuerzo ….despierta …!.- mientras se escucha que comienza a llorar.- por favor …..te necesito …..

-hikari: ken-chan …..yo tambien te necesito ….

Ahí en ese momento tanto el símbolo de la oscuridad de ken como el del sol de hikari comienzan a brillar ,lo cual hace que hikari mueva sus dedos de las manos ,como señal de que reaccionaba aunque aun no lograba despertar ,ken se dio cuenta del movimiento de los dedos de la ojiverde y eso hace que se alegre y se emocionaba ,primero fue con los demás ( willis ,cody y yolei) asi como tambien les manda mensajes a yanniel y davis diciéndoles sobre esa reacción en hikari ,luego va a buscar al doctor ,y lo lleva a la habitación de hikari ,el doctor la revisa y si le confirma que hay un 60 % de probabilidades de que ella despierte,lo cual hace que ken y los chicos se alegran ,

Pero ahí en ese momento ken ,Davis ,yanniel ,yolei y cody reciben un mensaje de kari diciéndole sobre la situacion que enfrentaban en el digimundo y que necesitaban de su ayuda pronto ,los chicos no sabían que hacer ….

/ en el hospital ,con ken y los demás /

-wormmon: que haremos al respecto ken ¿?

-ken: yo …no lo se ….

.-yolei y los otros: que?

.-cody: que ¿? Como que no lo sabes ¿?

-ken; es que podría tratarse de un plan de airi para llevarle a hikari y podría inclusive matarla

-yolei: si, es verdad , pero lo hay que hacer es ir a combatir a airi ,si sigue causando destrosos luego no habrá quien la detenga ….

-ken: tienes razon yolei, vayamos todos

-todos : si ¡!

/ con Davis y yanniel/

-davis: -leyendo el mensaje en su terminal D.- hay problemas con los chicos ,es airi otra vez .

-yanniel: oh no ,y ahora que hace esa bruja?

-davis: dice kari en el mensaje que están cerca de unas aldeas,precisamente cerca de las aldeas a las que hemos ido antes ..,,ya les mandaron mensaje a ken y los demás.

-yanniel: bien ,entonces hay que ir con lo demás .

..-veemon: permitanme llevarlos Davis ,yo puedo ..

-davis: muy bien .- saca el digivice.- listo ¿?

-veemon: listo ¡!

Se activa la evolución .

-veemon: veemon digivolves aaaa…x-veemon ¡!

Ahí ambos chicos junto a floramon suben a bordo de x-veemon ,y van volando camino hacia donde estaban los demás ,al igual que ken y los demás van camino a la residencia ichijouji para abrir el portal en la habitación del peliazul.

Mientras todo eso pasaba …

CONTINUARA…..


	35. cap 35: el pacto prohibido

cap.35 ** el pacto prohibido ,hikari regresa! **

davis ,yanniel ,ken ,yolei y cody logran llegar al digimundo ,en el lugar donde tai y los demas miraban como peleaba alice contra airi y los demas digimons siendo combatidos por lo digimons poseidos ferozmente ,al igual que evemon y vaporomon al parecer se estaban matando otra a la otra .

-davis:-llegando arriba de x-veemon y las chicas.- chicos !

-ken:-llegando con los demas .- muchachos!

-yolei:aqui estamos !

-tai: davis !

-kari: yolei ,chicos !

ya todos juntos.

-yanniel: .-mirando las 3 peleas .- wow ...asi que ahora los esta molestando a ustedes.? al parecer esa bruja no sabe cuando rendirse ..-poniendo cara de enojo.-

-kari: como que ahora? a que te refieres yanie-san ?

-davis: hace unos momentos yan-chan acababa de tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra airi .

-los demas: que ?!

-ken: como que acabas de enfrentar a airi ?

,ahi miran que en ese momento iba llegando tambien al lugar willis y terriermon .

-willis:-corriendo hacia ellos .- chicos!

-yanniel: -soprendida.-aah? willis ?!

-kari:willis? pero ...si no le mande mensaje a el .

-airi:-dejando de pelear contra alice por un momento.- vaya...mas visitas,en fin ,asi habra mas diversion .

ahi el rubio americano y su digimon llegan con los chicos y mira la situacion : alice peleando contra airi ,evemon contra vaporomon.

-willis: alice ? pero que haces ? deten esta locura !

-airi: tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes ! wallace...-vuelve atacar a alice.-

-alice: whaa !.- se defiende .- wallace no te preocupes por mi ! ,tu haz que terriermon ayude a metalgreymon y los otros contra esos digimons poseidos !

-willis: entendido !.-saca su digivice.- terriermon !

-terriermon: entendido willis !

se activa la evolucion .

-terriermon: terriermon digivolves aaa...gargomon !

ahi gargomon se unio a pelea junto a los demas y comenzo a atacar a los enemigos .

-gargomon: gargometralladoras !

ahi varios digimons salieron lastimados.

-willis: tu puedes gargomon !

-karii:-se acerca a el .- pero oye willis como esque supiste de la situacion ? si no te mande mensaje ...-extrañada.-

-mimi: no te llame tampoco .-. ,como supiste ?

-willis: estaba en NY casa cuando recibi un llamado de terriermon diciendo que los vio a ustedes en esta situacion ,asi vine lo mas pronto posible .

-yanniel: de verdad , que bueno que decidieras ayudarnos ,willis C: .-sonriendo.-

-willis: para eso estan los amigos .-le acaricia una mejilla.- yanie-san :)

ahi davis al ver esa escena no pudo evitar enojarse .

-davis:.- con ojos asesinos .- ((pensando: uyyyy...! pero que cree que esta haciendo ?! no es momento para coquetear ! ese maldito ..!)).

-x-veemon:-lo saca de su pensamiento.- davis ,debemos pelear tambien !

-davis:-vuelve a la realidad .- ahh ...si cierto ,ejem...ichijouji ,DNA evolucion !

-ken: de acuerdo ! wormmon !

-wormmon: si !

se activa la evolucion de wormmon .

-wormmon: wormmon digivolves aaa...stingmon !

ahi luego se activa la evolucion DNA .

-x-veemon:x-veemon !

-stingmon:stingmon !

-los 2 juntos : DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAA...PAILDRAMON !

-yolei: kari vamos tambien !

kari: si !.

-tk: cody nosotros igual !

-cody: si !

-tk: angemon !

-kari: angewomon !

-angemon y angewomon :-dejan de pelear por un momento .- si ...

ahi angewomon vuelve a ser gatomon ,asi como se activan las evoluciones de hawkmon y armadillomon .

-hawkmon: hawkmon digivolves aaa...aquilamon !

-armadillomon: armadillomon digivolves aaa...ankylomon !

se activan las evoluciones DNA .

-aquilamon:aquilamon !

-gatomon:gatomon !

-los 2 juntos: DNA DIGIVOLVES AAA...SILPHYMON !

-ankylomon:ankylomon !

-angemon:angemon !

-los 2 juntos: DNA DIGIVOLVES AAAAA...SHAKKOUMON !

-floramon: yanniel permiteme pelear tambien .

-yanniel: muy bien .- saca su d-3 y su emblema .- digievolucion !

-floramon: floramon digivolves aaaa...kiwimon ! ...kiwimon ultradigivolves aaaaa...lilamon !

ahi tambien aquellos 3 digimons se unen en la batalla ,todos atacaban ferozmente pues los enemigos no eran faciles de derrotarn ,sin embargo ,ellos tampoco se iban a dar por vencidos .

-metalgreymon: giga destructora !

-weregarurumon:garras de lobo !

-garudamon: alas de espada !

-lilimon: cañon de flor !

-zudomon: martillo vulcan !

-megakabuterimon: cuerno mortal !

-gargomon: gargometralladoras!

-lilamon: lila rocio !

-paildramon: super ataque !

-silphymon: fuerza luminosa !

-shakkoumon: disco mortales !

ahi varios digimons fueron vencidos y volvieron a la normalidad pero otros seguian igual y atacaban ferozmente .

-tai: vamos metalgreymon ! sigue asi !

-davis: ustedes tambien paildramon !

-airi: que pasa alice ? cansada ?.- decia sonriendo sinicamente.-

.-alice: no te burles de mi ,airi ,que sigo furiosa contigo !

-vaporomon: cansada one-sama ? .-mientras la miraba burlonamente.-.

-evemon: .-se molesta .-claro que no ! yo si puedo contra ti !

-airi: veamos si aun puedes alice….((pensando: si supieras que no soy la airi que tu y los demas creen ))

-izzy: creen que de verdad ella pueda contra airi ¿?

-joe: alice se ve cansaba ,pero airi en cambio sigue como su nada …

-sora: ademas nuestros digimons parecen tener complicaciones con esos otros que al parecer desisten .

-willis: ella podra ….ella sabe que airi debe pagar por lo que le hizo a izu-chan ..ademas gargomon y los demas son muy fuertes ,debemos confiar en ellos

-yanniel: es cierto …..no podemos rendirnos ….((pensando: hika-chan…nos haces falta …pero es mejor que no estes ,porque entonces airi te volveria a lastimar y no quiero eso ….,sigue peleando por tu vida …hika-chan))

Una dura pelea entre las 2 parejas de hermanas asi como nos los digimons duro un buen rato , los demas estaban preocupados por alice y los digimons pues la pelea era complicaba pero a pesar de eso ,con el pasar de cada momento ellos podian mas y mas con sus respectivos rivales ,hasta que final alice con heridas y muy cansada al igual que evemon logran ganarle a airi ,aunque los digimons estaban apunto de ganarle a sus rivales estos ya estaban algo agotados debio a que uno de los efectos de la pocion mejorada era aumentar la fuerza de quien la bebiera .

-alice: .-venciendo a airi .- finalmente ….-decia cansada.- …te di tu merecido ….

-evemon: -cansada .- yo igual …

-willis: alice ….-preocupado.-

-mimi: pero que bueno que al menos acabo con ella! .-mientras sonreia .-

-izzy: pero ¿?

-sora: eh ¿?

-matt: que pasa izzy?

-izzy: .-extrañado .-si la ven bien ,ella no parece agotada y ademas …esta sonriendo…

-los demas: eh ¿? –extrañados .-

-alice:pero –ahí se da cuenta .- es …..verdad .-extrañada .- pero …por que ¿? El que haya perdido no es motivo de alegrarse ….que esta tramando ¿?.

Ahí airi se empieza a reir sinicamente .

-davis: pero que rayos…. ¿?

-yanniel: se volvio loca …? Bueno mas de lo que esta...-vuelve poner expresion de enfado .-,pero cual es su maldito problema ¿?!

-ken: ahora si no entiendo nada …-le grita.- que es tan divertido ¿?!

-airi: ustedes creen que alice me logro ganarne asi por que si ¿?

Todos se confunden.

-willis: eh? Pero …de que estas hablando ¿?

-airi: lamento informarles que yo no soy la verdadera airi ..

-todos: que ¿?!

-tk: pero como esta eso ¿?!

-kari: de…de que hablas ¿?!

-yolei: esto es un broma verdad ¿?!

-cody: ya no entiendo nada ….

-alice: eh ¿? Pero …..a que te refieres con eso ¿?! A que juegas airi ¿?!

-airi: si ,asi como lo oyen ….no soy la verdadera airi ….

Ahí en ese momento se abre un portal donde se puede ver que sale otra airi ,la cual se trataba de la verdadera ,mientras que la otra con la que se enfrento alice era un especie de holograma,el cual se desaparece .

-matt: asi que se trataba de un holograma ¿!

-izzy: como es que no lo notamos ¿?!

-joe: asi que nos tomo el pelo a todos ¡!

-sora: .-enojada.-es una sinica …

-mimi: -enojada.- sin duda alguna ….

-willis: es cierto ….a que estas jugando airi ¿?! No crees que ya hemos tenido tenido suficiente de su mente retorcida ¿?!

-yanniel: asi que …la que enfrente yo era ese holograma ¿?!

-airi: no ,esa si era yo ,pero digamos que decidi descanzar un poco para este momento y por lo que veo .- mirando al los digimons aun peleando.- esa pocion si da dado resultados ….sus digitontos amigos se ven tan cansados .-sonriendo malevolamente.-

-ken: por que nos haces esto ¿?!

-airi: como he dicho antes ….en la guerra todo se vale ,buen ya que ya descanse suficiente ….creo que sera el momento de agarrar de mas victimas ,veamos –toca su barbilla..- quien sera el prox. Digitonto que sufrira de mi poder ¿? …..la vez pasaba fueron esa castaña y mi hermana izumy …..-mirando a los chicos .-

-alice: airi …no te atrevas ¡! Cualquiera cosa que le hagas a los muchachos ,lo hare contigo multiplicado por 1000 …dejalos en paz ¡!

-airi: lo siento siento informarte que ….-ahí escoje a alguien de los elegidos con la mirada.- ya encontre a mi sig. victima ¡! –ahí lanza un rayo en forma de fuego de su dedo y los dirigue hacia matt ,el rubio apenas logra esquivarlo pero el ataque le logra rosar y le causa una leve quemadura en el hombro..-

-matt: aaah ¡! .

-tk: hermano ¡!

-tai y los otros : matt ¡!

-weregarurumon: -deja de pelear un momento al ver aquella escena .- matt ..!.- intenta ir donde su compañero humano pero varios de los digimons malos le bloquean el paso .- matt….-sigue peleando.-

-tk: -llendo con matt.- hermano estas bien ¿?

-matt: .-tocandose el hombro.- si …..esto no es nada …..

-tai: matt….

-alice: te lo adverti airi ¡! .-se lanza contra airi pero como ella ya estaba cansada y herida airi aprovecho para atacarla.-

-airi: no lo creo ….shadow blaster!.-la daña.-

-alice: -cae al suelo .- aah ¡! …rayos….

-evemon: alice-san ¡! –intenta ir a ayudar a la rubia mayor pero vaporomon se interpone en su camino.-

-vaporomon: tu no irias a ningun lado ¡! …fire ball ¡!

-evemon: .-la esquiva.- eres una rata de alcantarilla ¡!

-vaporomon: ten cuidado con lo que dices porque esta "rata" te puede hacer pedasos ¡!.

-evemon: quiero ver eso …eve fire ¡! –la ataca y siguen peleando ..-

Alice debido a lo cansada y lastimada que estaba le costaba trabajo levantarse ,por lo cual airi aprovecho para atacar a matt.

-airi: toma esto "rubiecito " ¡! Shadow blaster ¡! –lo vuelve a atacar .-

-tai: cuidado ¡!

Ahí todos quienes juntos con matt esquivan el ataque,y este le da en su otro hombro .

-matt: -dañado.- aaah ..! rayos ¡! Me duele ¡!

-tk: matt ¡! –el junto a los demas intentar ir donde el pero airi les lanza un ataque haciendo que se alejen .-

-airi: no estorben ¡! Dark shower ¡! –los ataca..-

Todos lo esquivan .

-davis: esto no se quedara asi …..kusanagi ¡!.-aparece su espada.-

-yanniel: buena idea dai-kun ….kurayami ¡!.-aparece su espada.-

-willis: yo tambien peleare …te invoco garra del zorro blanco de noihara ¡! .- ahí aparece su garra.-

Ahí davis y yanniel comienzan a pelear contra airi como sacerdotisos mientras que willis lo hacia con su garra.

-kari: chicos cuidado con ella ¡!

,conforme pelean por medio de los simbolo de davis y yanniel se envian los sonidos de aquellos acontecimientos ,Mientras todo eso pasaba ,en el mundo real ,donde se encontraba hikari ,dentro de su mente luchaba por despertar .

/ en la mente de hikari /

-hikari:.-sentada abrazando sus piernas.- ya llevo mucho tiempo asi …..debo despertar ….tengo que hacerlo …no puedo ni quiero seguir de esta forma...yo solo quie-...-ahí ese momento llegan a ella los sonidos de la pelea en el digimundo de los chicos contra airi ..-

-willis: -solo voz,mientras pelea.- esto no se quedara asi airi ¡!

-hikari: eh? Wa..wallace ¿?

-yanniel: -solo voz .- ya estamos hartos de ti bruja asquerosa ¡!

-hikari: yan…yanie-chan ¿?

-davis: -solo voz .- no conoces la vergüenza ¡! ,eres un asco de ser ¡! Y ni si quiera te arrepientes de lo que les haz hecho a tu propia hermana ,airi.

-hikari: davis...chicos ...por lo que escucho estan…peleando contra airi? Y como es que ¿? ..-ahí mira el simbolo del sol en su pecho que brillaba .- claro …debe ser …a traves de los simbolos de sacerdotisos de davis y yanie-chan….y si estan peleando contra airi ...-cambia su expresion a una seria y decidida y se levanta .-no puedo quedarme asi sin hacer nada …aun si estoy mal ,no pienso abandonar a mi amigos ,ya que ellos son mas importantes que cualquier herida en mi cuerpo …..tengo que hacerlo .-levanta sus brazos hacia arriba .- por el poder de byakko os invoco para me ayudes a mi la sacerdotisa del sol ,os ofrezco mi vida a tu dispocision a cambio a de despertar y ayudar a mis amigos ,entre ellos a los sacerdotisos de la oscuridad ,amanecer y atardecer …os ruego que escuches mi peticion dios byakko …..

al hacer la invocacion prohibida a su dios ,la cual es escuchada por el mismo y en ese momento aparece en su pecho ( abajo de su simbolo de sacerdotisa) una marca como simbolo de su tratado ,ahi hikari ,la esconde con su ropa, desaparece de la cama del hospital y es transportada a traves del su simbolo hacia el digimundo ,cuando hikari logra despertar ,logra ver que efectivamente esta en el digimundo ,y logra ver la escena de evemon aun peleando contra vaporomon ,y a metalgreymon y los otros tambien peleando aunque ya algo cansados ,a tai y los otros atendiendo a matt que estaba herido de su hombros ,por ultimo miro a davis ,yanniel , willis y alice que estaban bastante cansados y heridos .

-hikari: ((pensando: que es ..todo esto ¿?! ….-mira a airi.- airi ….no cabe duda …tu de nuevo …ya me tienes harta ¡! ….)).-grita.- tsukina ¡!.- aparece su espada.-

-airi: rindanse ahora! No tienen oportunidad ¡!...fire beam ¡!

-hikari: -llega corriendo al lugar con su espada en manos .- dejalos en paz! Nueve filos ¡! Attack ¡!.- con ese ataque desvia el de airi .-

-airi: que ¿? Pero que…?

-ken: eh ¿?

-evemon:-deja de pelear un momento al ver aquella escena.- que paso ¿?

-davis y yanniel: pero de donde …?

-willis: chicos miren ¡!

Ahí todos los elegidos y los digimons vieron eso y todos se quedaron en shock al ver que se trataba de hikari quien al parecer ya estaba totalmente recuperada ,la ultima vez que todos la vieron ella estaba en coma .

-yanniel:.-soprendida.- es hika-chan !

-willis: i…izu-chan ¡!

-ken: cariño ¿?! Cariño ¡!

-evemon: hikari-san ¡! Pero como …?

-alice: hikari …..chan –aun cansada y herida .-

-kari: se recupero ….-sorprendida.-

-tk ,cody y yolei: pero ..como es posible ¿? –confundidos y sorprendidos .-

-sora,mimi ,izzy y joe : hikari-san …-sorprendidos.-

-tai: hikari …..como te recueraste ¿? ...ademas se supone que deberias descanzar por las heridas que recibiste …

-matt: hikari…eres alguien valiente pero ….no quieremos que …expongas tu salud por nosotros …auch ¡!- algo dolido.-

-tai: matt…

-tk: hermano …

-joe:.-lo atendia.-no hagas mucho esfuerzo …

-davis: pero hikari ….-le grita.- hikari ¡!…..no te enfrentes a ella ¡! Te hara daño de nuevo ¡!

-hikari: no se preocupen por mi ….yo ya estoy bien .

-yanniel: pero hika-chan …que hay de ….?

-hikari: descuiden chicos ,ahora yo me hare cargo ….

-evemon: hikari-san ….

-willis: izu-chan …

-ken: cariño …ten cuidado ….

-alice: hikari-chan …

-airi: asi que te recuperaste …pero como ¿?! Como es posible ¿?! Tu deberias estar muerta !…pero no importa …porque de eso me encargare yo ¡!

-hikari: yo vivo por mis amigos y por el mañana …..jamas los abandonare y mucho menos sabiendo que estas suelta causando dolor y problemas a ellos y al digimundo …

-airi: tch ….no tengo tiempo para tus discursos sentimentales …..y ni me importan …..yo solo quiero desacerme ti de una maldita vez ¡!

-hikari: quiero ver que lo hagas ¡!

-airi: con todo gusto ¡! Dark shower ¡!

-hikari: filo del dia ¡! Sunday blaster ¡!

Ambos ataques chocan ,y asi se ambas hermanas peleando por 30 min. Pero en ese tiempo hubo muchos ataques ,golpes ,cortadas y raguños ,al igual que con los digimons ellos seguian con sus enemigos pero ya estaban cerca de ganarles ,luego de ese tiempo tanto metalgreymon y los otros asi como hikari lograron vencer a sus rivales , los digimons controlados volvieron a la normalidad ,con evemon ella logro derrotar a vaporomon ,mientras que airi termino toda herida ,y cansada decide retirarse de la pelea .

-airi: -cansada.- ya ¡!...ya es suficiente ¡! Ya no …púedo mas ….no se de donde sacaste tanta fuerza pero una cosa si te digo ….disfrutas esa energia y vida que tienes ….no la viviras por mucho ….eso te lo prometo ¡! ..-ahí vaporomon va donde airi y ahí ambas desaparecen del lugar .-

Ahí cuando ambas pelean terminan finalmente ,los digimons controlados vuelven a la normalidad y se retiran del lugar, metalgreymon y los otros vuelven a su estado infantil , las espadas y la garra de willis desaparecen y todos van y se reunen con hikari .

-evemon: -salta a los brazos de hikari.- hikari-san ¡!

-hikari:.-la atrapa y abraza.- evemon ….me alegra verte ..

-yanniel: hika-chan ¡!-la abrasa.- estas bien ¡! Estas bien ¡!.-contenta casi llorando de felicidad.-

-hikari: yanie-chan …me alegra verte tambien .-le sonrie.-

-ken: cariño ¡! .- tambien la abrasa llorando.- hikari ...

-hikari: ken-chan –le corresponde tambien .- mi ken-chan ….no llores .-le limpia las lagrimas.-aquí estoy …

-willis: izu-chan ¡!

-alice: hikari-chan ….

-hikari: wallace-itoko ….alice..-neechan ….

-matt: hikari como esque ….?

-hikari: matt….

-matt: como es que ahora estas bien ? si nos dijeron que estabas en coma …

-alice: es cierto ,como fue que paso ¿? Además ,pudiste aver salido lastimada de nuevo….!

-ken: -la deja de abrasar y le da un zape.- pudiste haberte sentido débil nuevamente y airi se hubiera aprovechado de eso para definitivamente matarte …..!

-willis: en serio…izu-chan ….deberias pensar mas en tu bienestar antes de arriesgarte asi …!

-yanniel: oigan ya tranquilos¡! No regañen a hika-chan si solo le dio su merecido a esa bruja ….

-hikari:-sobanse por donde le pego.- auch …. esta bien yanie-chan ,si me regañan es porque se preocupan por mi ….

-yanniel: hika-chan …..

-mimi: pero si es cierto algo …como es que pudiste despertar si estabas demasiado débil ¿?

-yolei: que fue lo que paso ¿?

-cody: en serio ya te sientes bien hikari-san ¿?

-hikari: si,aunque ahora estoy algo débil por la pelea ,estoy bien ,perdónenme por preocuparlos a todos …y bueno sobre eso ….lo único que puedo decirles es que …mi amor y amistad por todos ustedes es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier herida que pueda tener yo …..y como dije antes,no los pienso abandonar nunca ….

-tk y kari: hikari-san …

-tai y los otros: hikari ….

-yanniel:hika-chan….-la abrasa mas fuerte.- hika-chan ¡!

-hikari: yanie-chan …tranquila …jajaj no podre respirar .

Ahí todos comienzan a reir .

/ con dagomon /

-dagomon:- curando las heridad de airi junto a darknessken .- al parecer la princesa izumy ha vuelto y le ha dado una nueva paliza ….

-airi: tch ….hace mucho que no me decía nada asi usted .

-darknessken: airi-sama ….usted debe continuar su quiere vengarse de su hermana la princesa izumy y junto a dagomon-sama dominar el digimundo …

-airi: si ,eso es cierto …..no me detendré hasta lograr mi objetivo ….hasta ver el cadáver de izumy frente a mi ….

-dagomon: paciencia airi-sama que por suerte yo ya estaba ideando un plan para perfeccionar la poción y esta vez usarla en usted …

-airi: que ¿? En mi ¿? Acaso quieres mutarme ¿?!

-dagomon: tranquila,no es lo que usted piensa ….lo que pienso hacer es usarla en la jashin de usted para mejorarla….y luego usar todo lo que hemos planeado para poder destruir el mundo humano y apoderarnos del digimundo …..

-airi: sabes …no eres tan tonto después de todo, me gusta tu plan …de acuerdo accederé a tu idea de la poción ….

-darknessken: y yo seguire las ordenes de ambos ,mis señores ….-hace una reverencia.-

-dagomon: excelente.-sonrisa malevola .-((pensando: vivan mientras puedan niños elegidos …que no podrán hacerlo por mucho tiempo))) .-rie sinicamente.-

Ya con los chicos …..

CONTINUARA ...

 **HOLA GENTE XD !**

 **aqui la autora ( osea yo XD ) reportandose !**

 **y bueno ,que les puedo decir ? ya llegamos hasta donde el fic se quedo .**

 **ok, vale ,hago esta nota para agredecer a los pocos pero sinceros lectores por tomarse un tiempo para leer este fic que comence el 12 de septiembre de 2013 y que lo tengo completo en una pag. de facebook sobre digimon que administro con una amiga**

 **y que comence a subir hace apenas un tiempo aqui a fanfiction**

 **como podran notar la forma en que escribi el primer cap. y la de este cap. es una muestra de lo que he avanzado como escritora ya que el es primer fanfic que hago .**

 **quiero agradecer enormente a mi amiga xhimemikoyukix por su apoyo en este proyecto que hago por diversion y espero que sera de su agrado ,asi como a seiryuu.001 por sus comentarios nwn**

 **antes quiero hacer unas aclaciones :**

 ***este NO es el final ( siento que escribo una despedida XDD ) es solo un aviso ya que como dije el fic hasta el momento cuenta con 35 caps. y por motivos de tiempo,ideas asi como personales entre otros no lo he avanzado en un largo tiempo pero tranquilos que no lo pienso abandonar ...NO SEÑORES XDDD ,obvio la historia continuara, solo que digamos que el fic esta en lo que conocemos como hiatus XDD**

 ***este fic lo comence MUCHO antes del anuncio de digimon adventure tri ( el cual tambien como muchos he visto ,me gustado y estoy esperando a que lo sigan ) por si se preguntan XD**

 ***y bueno como dije el fic anda en "hiatus" XD ,pero en lo que lo pueda seguirlo mas adelante**

 **estoy trabajando en un especial basado en este mismo ,que sera como una crossover/continuacion de otro especial de mi mencionada amiga XhimemikoyukiX basado tambien su fanfic de digimon que lleva por nombre "digimon extrem" ( fic en el cual participara mi OC yanniel scruce junto a otros 2 mas de mi propiedad )**

 **el cual :**

 **-NO tiene relacion con este el fic original ,por lo que no afectara esta historia( algo asi como "OVAS NO CANON(? " XDDD .**

 **-tendra contenido que no se vera en este mismo :cofcoflemoncofcof: pero sera hasta el final.**

 **-NO habra nada de peleas digimon (aclaro por si luego hay reclamos e.e )**

 **-tendra mucho "feelings" (? bueno segun yo XD .**

 **y aparte estoy haciendo "el reto fanficker de 15 dias " ,si gustan verlo pueden hacierlo en la seccion de one-shots y especiales que esta aqui mismo en mi cuenta n.n ( en donde tambien subire el especial prox. ) y otros posibles OS.**

 **ESTEN ATENTOS !**

 **bueno ,eso seria todo por mi parte ,espero que esten bien ,nos vemos en la prox.**

 **SAYONARA :D/**


End file.
